The Storm Guardian and The Phoenix
by Ellen Jeanette Allcorn
Summary: Gokudera comes home from school to find a envelop taped to his door. Inside is a messages threatening both himself and Tsuna but Gokudera soon finds that the assassin isn't a threat. Can Gokudera save his new friend before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

_INTRODUCTION._

In a dark room a man sits in an ornate chair...waiting. The only light came from an uncovered light bulb hanging over the man and it casts a small circle of light around him. A door at the far end of the room opens and closes the sounds of footsteps echo through the room.

"You called me."

A female voice rings out from the darkness just outside the ring of light.

"Yes, I have a job for you."

"Who is the mark?"

The man slides a manila envelope across the floor and a black boot stretches in to the light to stop it.

The man sits in silence as he waited for the woman to respond.

"How much is the pay?"

"Ten grand."

"Each?"

"No. I only want the Vongola dead. Anyone else is unpaid."

"Hmm...I'll take it."

_**Chapter One:**_

Hayato Gokudera was walking alongside his beloved boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada, and the tenth boss of the Shimon Family, Enma Kozato, completely unaware of the young girl with hair like fire following them. It had been a fairly boring day in Namimori; the only mildly interesting thing was Hibari and Adelheid fighting again. Takashi Yamamoto, Ryohei Sasagawa, Kyoko Sasagawa, and Haru Miura had already left the group to go to their respective homes and Gokudera was, like always, making sure that Tsuna got home alright before heading to his apartment.

"How did you manage to fall of the roof?"

Tsuna asks as his red haired friend shrugs and takes in the newest bandages on his arm.

"I just leaned against the fence and it broke."

"But the fence was just put in last month!"

Enma just shrugged again. The two boys' look at each other and burst in to laughter.

"Okay so after you fell off the roof, you fell in to the middle of Adelheid's and Hibari's fight and they beat you up right?"

Tsuna asks as once he stopped laughing.

"Yeah…I still can't decide which one is scarier."

"I want to say Hibari but Adelheid is pretty scary too."

Tsuna and Enma both shuddered at the memories of being beaten by both Hibari and Adelheid on multiple occasions.

"But you got away from them and then a dog chased you because it wanted your lunch?"

"Yep."

Tsuna stars at his friend for a second and then starts to laugh again.

"You have worse luck than me!"

Enma blinks and begins to laugh as well, they were still smiling about the incident when the trio reached Tsuna's house.

Gokudera turns to Tsuna and waves a hand.

"I'll be heading home now, Juudaime."

"Ah, okay Gokudera-kun. See you tomorrow."

Tsuna says smiling at his friend.

Gokudera smiles back and nods before turning away from the two boys. He wasn't even a block away before he heard the sounds of laughter coming from Tsuna's open bedroom window. Gokudera shakes his head and smiles once more. He knew that there were things that Tsuna did not tell him, things that Tsuna would not ask him because Tsuna already knew what Gokudera's answer would be. So Gokudera was glad that Tsuna had found someone who he could talk to about those things. As Gokudera did not want to go back to his apartment he chooses to walk around town for a while and did not make it to his apartment until the sun was setting. So immersed in his thoughts as Gokudera was, he failed to notice the envelope taped onto his door. But when he did, he quirked an eyebrow.

"What the hell?"

Gokudera asks himself as he pulls to envelope off the door. He could tell by the feel of the envelope that whoever sent it had money and a lot of it. He holds it up to the light but couldn't see anything except the dark outline of a folded piece of paper. Gokudera sighs and stuffs the envelope in his pocket so that he could get his keys out.

As he pushes the door shut and takes his shoes off Uri materializes herself and run to the fridge.

"Hold on you stupid cat."

Uri turns to the young man and growls.

"Yeah yeah."

Gokudera sighs as he opens the fridge and pulls out a small fish. Uri begins to jump up, trying to get the fish, and scratching Hayato in the processes.

"Hold on I've got to...OW! I've got to cook it first. Get off me!"

Gokudera pulls the small cat off his leg and throws the fish into a pan. The box weapon sits at his feet and stares up at the pan, its tail flicking back and forth.

"Tch. I shouldn't even bother feeding you."

Gokudera mutters as he leans against the counter. Once the fish was cooked and Uri was content for the time being Gokudera pulls the letter from his pocket. He stares at for a second before holding it out to Uri.

"Hey, you smell anything funny in this?"

Uri looks at Gokudera, sniffs the letter once, sneezes, and goes back to sleep.

"Useless cat."

Gokudera mutters before grabbing a knife and opening the letter.

Like the envelope, the paper was obviously expensive but more surprising than that was that the letter was hand-written in Italian. Gokudera examines the paper, checking to make sure that there were no powders or damps spots that could indicate poison before reading the letter.

If the Vongola Decimo was not the Vongola Decimo, what would you think of him and why? And don't you dare try to answer by saying that "The Tenth is the Tenth so it doesn't matter." If you do answer me like that many horrible things will happen to you and the people you care for, and yes, that includes Tsunayoshi Sawada. (Those horrible things will also happen if you ignore this letter.)

"What the hell! What kind of half ass joke is this?"

Gokudera went to rip the paper but the threat rings in his mind.

"If you do answer me like that many horrible things will happen to you and the people you care for, and yes that includes Tsunayoshi Sawada. Those horrible things will also happen if you ignore this letter."

He reads out loud as a small voice in the back of his mind asks.

"_What if it isn't a joke?"_

Gokudera stares down at the letter, his eyes drifting to the end of the page.

There is no signature and that angers Gokudera more than the rest of the letter. This person had the gall to threaten him and his boss but did not have the guts to sign their name.

"Damn it!"

Gokudera takes out a pen and begins to write his response.

A young, pale, girl walks through the dark streets of Namimori, keeping to the shadows and away from street lights. She had spent the whole day following the Sawada boy and his friends after placing the letter at Hayato Gokudera's apartment. Even now, when it was well past midnight, her job was not done.

"Why do I have to be the one that has to pick up this letter? I should be sticking on the Vongola boy but no, I am playing mailman because 'We can't spare any more people for this job.' And they're _my_ team...tch; I better get the promised price for this."

She speaks in English and from her accent it is clear that she's an American. A gust of wind blow through the street and the girl pulls her sweater tighter around her slim frame.

"And I thought it was cold back home."

She mutters.

Gokudera wakes to the sound of Uri scratching the fridge. He groans and rolls over on to his side, trying to go back to sleep. Uri however had heard his groan and knew he was awake. She launches herself at her young owner and begins to scratch him furiously.

"OW! Get off me you damn cat! Ow! What the hell do you think you're doing this early in the morning! Ow! Uri stop it! Ow!" Gokudera manages to pull the cat off of him but by the time he did he was already covered in scratches and his blanket was in ribbons. "Damn it Uri! Now look what you've done." Gokudera holds up the ruined blanket but the cat take no notice and merely walks back to the fridge. "Stupid fucking cat."

As Gokudera prepares breakfast for Uri and himself he thinks about the letter he wrote the night before. It had taken him quite a long time to come up with a response he was happy with. He looks behind him to the place where the letter was laying on the table. As soon as he had placed Uri's food on the floor he went straight to the letter picked it up and re-read it for the hundredth time.

'I would still admire him. He's caring and he protects his family and his friends. He's kind hearted and altruistic. I wouldn't think any less of him for not being the Vongola Decimo. I'd be as loyal to him as I am now.'

Gokudera throws the letter back on the table and sighs. Whoever had sent this was going to get such a beating if he ever caught them.

"What do you think Uri? Should I tell Juudaime? OW!" Gokudera had made to pet the cat but Uri had scratched him. "Damn cat."

In the end, Gokudera decided against telling Tsuna about the letter and went about his day as he normally would. By the end of school, he had even decided to ignore the letter and just ripped up his response. At least that was his plan, until Gokudera noticed a second letter taped to his door.

"What the..." Gokudera quickly opens his door and kicks his shoes off before opening the letter.

'Strange, I was expecting a more viable threat after threatening the small and weak Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family, young Hayato. I suppose if the Tenth generation guardians are so weak and slow to action on the boss' behalf as you are...well then taking them down will be easier than I thought.'

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

Hayato quickly pulls out a piece of paper and a pencil.

'You can't do shit to Juudaime! I can track you down, Anoimo. I'm confident in my abilities to protect my Boss. And he's not so weak to be taken down so easily. As the Vongola Decimo's right-hand man, I assure you that you're nothing. Not even a fucking THREAT to Juudaime's great name and mafia famiglia.'

"Tch, who does this bastard think he is?" Gokudera says as he reads though his response. It was a moment before he realized that he had had left his response inside of his locked apartment. "What...How did they..." Gokudera looks around his apartment, searching for some sign that another person had been there and found nothing. Even his security system was working perfectly. "So how did they get in here?"

Gokudera went to sleep with the idea that he would stay home the next day to catch whoever it was that was sending the letters. Of course he did not count on the young girl climbing through his window while he slept. She drops to the floor as lightly as a feather and straightens.

"Hm. Too easy." She looks down at the young man who had fallen asleep on the couch. "And you call yourself a hit-man..." She quickly moves to the table and picks up his response. A small smile forms on her face as she reads it. "Oh Hayato Gokudera, you are going to make a wonderful opponent for me." She looks back over her shoulder at Hayato with cold eyes and pulls a pen, a piece of paper and an envelope from one of her pockets. "But let's push you just a little farther before breaking you, hmm."

Gokudera hears the window close and shoots up.

"Who's there!" He looks around his apartment and stands up, going to the window and throwing it open. As he looks down he thinks he sees a flash of red but when he looks again it is gone and he decides it was merely a trick from his tired mind. "Must have imagined it..." Gokudera yawns and turns back to the couch when he sees to envelope on the table. "No way..."

He quickly grabs the envelope and rips it open.

'Oh young Hayato, you do not scare me. To me you are but a child screaming at the world and never being heard. Now I know that the Tenth is not as weak as many believe him to be and that is why I am interested in him. I want to know what makes him tick before destroying him completely. And as for tracking me down, there is no need for that, for I am where you least expect me to be.'

"How..." Gokudera remembers the flash of red and runs to the window. He looks down at the streets, straining his eyes as he tries to find any sign of the red he saw before. "Damn it..." He looks back down at the envelop. "How the hell did they get in here? The security system should have gone off..." He quickly walks to the small box on the wall and it looks like it was working. "What the hell?" Gokudera looks down at the letter once more. "I want to know what makes him tick before destroying him completely."

He feels his anger rise as he rips a note book from his backpack.

'WHO ARE YOU, ANONIMO? Don't think for a second that you can ever succeed in destroying my Boss. I don't care what you say about him but don't EVER speak of Juudaime as if he is just some breakable toy. He is a man of control and honor. You can't possibly "break" or "destroy" him in any way. If I don't expect you to be in one place, don't worry. The Vongola Decimo will find you. And if he doesn't do away with you, then I most certainly will take pleasure in killing anyone who dares talk lowly of my Boss.'

Gokudera take a deep breath and looks down at his response.

"Yeah, that should show them." Gokudera places the letter by the window and smirks. "Come and get it."

Gokudera woke up on the couch, the letter he wrote still by the window.

"So they didn't come. Maybe they finally left." He stands and stretches. "Maybe they died." He grins "I hope so." He stretches again and walks to the kitchen only to hear something slide under the door. "What?" He walks over to it and picks up an envelope. "No way..."

Gokudera quickly opens it.

'Did I suggest that the Tenth is a breakable toy? I had not realized and I apologize. But it is possible to destroy him and the method for doing such is simple. If I understand correctly you have been with the Tenth since the beginning and so I ask you, the person who is by far the most loyal follower of the Tenth, what is the one thing that angers the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family more than anything? When is it that he fights the hardest?'

"But I..." He half runs to the window and his response is still there. "How the hell did they know what I said!"

Gokudera pulls a piece of paper out and begins carving out his anger with his pen.

'Anonimo, I just can't anymore. You're obviously just fucking STUPID.

Why the HELL would I answer your dumb-ass questions?

Juudaime always fights his hardest and therefore will never lose to the likes of you!'

Gokudera glares down at the response resting by his hand, his anger rising. "When I catch who ever this is I swear I'm going to tear them apart!"


	2. Chapter 2

A young ginger woman looks into Gokudera's apartment through binoculars. She had become interested in this particular mark and she wanted to see how he would react to her newest delivery system. When Gokudera finds his response still by the window, his face becomes smug and the girl smirks before pressing on her ear piece.

"Now Harrier."

She sees Gokudera stiffen and disbelief takes over his face. This emotion soon becomes anger and he quickly writes out a response.

"Yes Mr. Gokudera, just let the person who delivered the letter get away while you allow your anger to overtake you."

The girl mutters and presses a button on the binoculars. When nothing happened she presses it again before taking them away from her eyes and shaking them a bit. With a slight sigh she presses her earpiece again.

"Get Ospray here now. These damn things broke again."

The woman places the binoculars to her eyes again and sees Gokudera pacing a bit, a cigarette in his hand. He is obviously angry and this fact makes the girl grin with malice. This was the best part of the job to her, pushing and prodding her mark until they break. Hayato Gokudera was an exceptionally easy mark for her. His quick temper and over loyalty to his boss made him easy to push over the edge. He yelled something at the ceiling and the girl smirks.

"Don't worry kid; it'll all be over soon."

Gokudera debates whether or not to go school but comes to the conclusion that whoever this was, they were too smart not to have his apartment watched in some way. And since these people, whoever they were, are threatening Tsuna, the best place for him to be is at his bosses' side. The next problem he has to figure out was if he should tell the other guardians. This would provide more protection for Tsuna but at the same time Gokudera did not want to worry Tsuna unnecessarily.

In the end he decides to just keep this threat to himself for now and get ready for school. Gokudera's whole day was spent on edge and it was made even worse by the other guardians. Apparently they had not gotten any threatening letters and went about their lives a carefree as ever. Because of this by the time Gokudera made it home his nerves were frayed and all he wanted to do was sleep. He was so tired that he nearly misses the small white envelope taped to his window.

'Strange that you have not seen what I have seen. Have you ever once seen your boss fight for himself? He only fights when the lives of the people he cares for are on the line and as you so bluntly pointed out he always fights his hardest. There is his weakness; there is how I can defeat him. All I have to do is take one person that the Tenth cares about and threaten their life. If I do that...well then your boss will do ever I tell him to do.'

Gokudera was so tired that all he could feel was disbelief and annoyance. It takes him a moment to even process what the letter said. When he finally figures it out he sighed, lights up a cigarette and pulls out a piece of paper.

'I don't think your goal is to even touch Juudaime. I bet you're trying to give me lung cancer.

Listen, Anonimo, and listen well 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. No matter what your plan is, no matter what you try to hold against Juudaime, he WILL defeat you.

He'd only do what you say if you take someone dear to him because he CARES. That's not a weakness. In fact, it's VIRTUE. A STRENGTH. It makes him a better fighter, a better boss and a better person since he cares so much for his family and friends.

Nothing you do can ever bring him down.

And I can bet my life on that.'

Gokudera folds up the letter and places it at the window before yawning. He would have stayed up to try and catch the person who came for the letter but his mind was already turning towards his bed.

"I'll get them next time...there's bound to be a next time..." Gokudera shrugs off his shirt and collapsed onto the bed, sleep taking him almost immediately.

This night was different for the red-haired girl and she knew it. The boss wanted results and she was beginning to doubt the orders. If this Tsunayoshi Sawada and his family were bad as her boss made them out to be, she had yet to see it. Then there were her own emotions, which she had been repressing for five years, to contend with. Something about this mark, this Hayato Gokudera, unsettled her, made her wish for the life she had six years ago.

"Raven...what if we're wrong in doing this?"

The girl asks as she presses her earpiece, she was sitting on the roof top across from Gokudera's apartment. It takes a moment but a man's voice soon replies.

"Do you think we're wrong?"

"I think...I think that everything we've gathered on the Tenth Vongola Family says that they are not bad people. I think that Hayato Gokudera wouldn't follow someone who was evil."

"Your gut telling you that?"

"My observations."

"Of course, observation." The smirk was clear in his voice. "That's what it is."

"Oh shut up Raven and answer my question."

"I think that I'll follow you, no matter what you decide to do."

Raven unhooks his earpiece before the girl could reply.

"Well thanks for that, Raven. You are always so much help."

The girl says dryly as she spots the small white rectangle that was Gokudera's answer being placed in the window. The silver-haired teen that placed it there quickly retreats to his room.

"This is either a trap or he's breaking faster than I thought he would."

The girl weighs the options and shoulders her small backpack before walking slowly over to the other side of the roof. She takes a deep breath and runs forward, picking up speed as she nears the edge. As she feels her toes hit the edge of the roof she pushes off and jumps across the space between apartments, feeling once again that adrenaline rush that comes with the act of jumping. This was one of the few moments she allows herself a smile, she loves the feeling of moving through the air, but as she sees the roof nearing her lips become a thin line and she curls in to a small ball. She lands on her side and rolls slightly before coming to a rest against the air conditioning unit. She feels her side and stretches.

"No broken bones and the pain doesn't seem to be worse than a good bruise...still." She presses her earpiece. "Can you tell Blue to get an MRI and an X-Ray ready for when I get back? No I jumped roofs. Thank you."

The girl stretches again and drops over the edge of the roof, scaling her way down to Gokudera's window. The letter had been placed on the inside and the girl sighs.

"You can't make this easy for me can you?"

She pulls out a small black box and flips the switch before counting to ten, opening the window and stepping inside. She doesn't even bother to check if Gokudera is still sleeping before taking his response. As she reads through it, a small smile starts to form on her lips and she lets out a quite giggle before covering her mouth with her hand.

"What the hell?" She thinks as she pulls out a piece of paper and a pen. "I don't giggle, and especially not in the middle of a job!" She shakes her head and quickly writes out her response, leaving it in place of his letter. "This job is getting to me."

She sighs as she ducks out the window, shutting it behind her and pocketing the small black box.


	3. Chapter 3

Gokudera wakes to Uri's scratching and he stretches moaning as he does so, it take a few moments for him to gather the energy needed to leave his bed and stumble out of his room.

"Hold on Uri. I'm coming."

He meanders to the kitchen and quickly makes himself and the small cat breakfast before slowly walking to the table. As he sits down, the small white letter leaning against the pane of glass catches his eye and he moans again, preparing for the worst. He retrieves the letter and sits back down, opening it as he does so.

'I have no intentions of giving you lung cancer by causing you to smoke from stress. I do, however, find you interesting Hayato Gokudera. The faith you have in a man you have known for so short a time. It almost makes me wish for a relationship like you have with your Tenth.

You intrigue me young Hayato, would you like to know my true name? I feel that if I am to do battle with you soon, you should at least know what I am called.'

Gokudera blinks, this letter had no threats in it, and it didn't even read like the same person. Before the writer had seemed arrogant but now they seemed almost amused, curious even. Gokudera would have thought this was a different person all together if not for the fact that the handwriting was the same on all the letters.

"They are going to tell me their name? Why would they do that?"

He stares at the letter for a while, re-reading it and trying to figure this person out before placing it on the table and finding a piece of paper.

A young man watches Gokudera's apartment; he stands on the roof squinting his brown eyes against the sun. He sighs, running a hand through his short black hair, and presses his earpiece.

"Hey Ospray, does the Boss seem...off to you?"

A woman answers him, barely audible over the machinery working in the background.

"A little. Why do you ask?"

"It's just...she seemed shaken when she got back last night."

"Well she did bruise a few ribs, Falcon. That's going to knock anyone, even the Boss, off their game."

"Ospray-"

"Listen Falcon, the Boss is fine. It's getting closer to the anniversary so she's probably just thinking about that."

"I hope you're right Ospray."

"Of course I'm right! Now hurry up and get back here. You and me got an appointment with some Whiskey."

Falcon laughs slightly.

"You drink too much Ospray. Alright, I'll just wait until he leaves for school and then head back."

"Better hurry. You don't show and I win by default."

Falcon walks in to the warehouse that they had made a temporary base in and goes straight the red haired girl who was lounging in her chair, looking bored. As he nears she spots him and sits up.

"You got it?"

"Yeah. Here."

He hands over the letter and tries to gauge his bosses' reaction, she seems almost nervous.

"You need something Falcon? Cause I think Ospray wants to start your competition."

"No. Just...wondering if you need anything?"

"Not a thing."

The girl stands and leaves the room, her long red hair swaying behind her and the letter held in her hand. She walks quickly to the roof and checks that no one is there before opening the letter

'Of course I have faith in Juudaime. I'd die for him as much as I'd live to protect him, as contradictory as it may sound.

And actually, yes, I WOULD like to know your real name, Anonimo.'

The girl stares at the letter and lets out a quick, bark-like laugh. She jumps slightly as she hears the sound of her own laughter.

"Haven't done that in a while. He's made me giggle and laugh now, what's next smiling?"

She mutters and sits against an old smoke stack.

This sudden change in her personality was begging to worry her, it had taken all she had to give up those emotions and now they were coming back against her will. The same thought that had been on her mind since the day before coursed through her head again.

"_What if my emotions' coming back has to do with Hayato Gokudera?"_

But that was a ridiculous thought, why would Hayato Gokudera have anything to do with this. He was just a mark.

"He has nothing to do with this. This is all just because it's getting closer to the anniversary, nothing more."

The girl's jaw set and she pulls out a piece of paper from her pocket.

Gokudera came home to see an envelope on his door and he felt his excitement rise a bit. If they were telling the truth, he would be finding out who had been sending the letters, or at the very least the name of the person writing them. He takes the envelope off the door opening it as he pushes his door closed.

'I am but a simple assassin who goes by the name of Aydan. Do not bother to ask if Reborn has heard of me because I doubt he has. I work for a small family and as such I am considered small. You should not, however, underestimate me; I have taken many who were strong.

I do wonder...if not for my orders...I wonder if I would be friends with the Tenth. From how you speak of him, he seems kind and trustworthy.

I wonder if you would allow me to be his friend.'

"What kinda assassin is called 'Aydan'? And what the hell! They want to be friends with Juudaime! Yeah. No."

Gokudera grabs a piece of paper, stares at it, and then looks at the letter. There were hesitation marks around the A in Aydan and the last two lines read like someone who wasn't sure as to what they were thinking. Whoever this person was, they were either playing with him or they were having a serious change of heart.

"They're probably trying to mess with my head."

Gokudera shakes his head to clear it and picks up his pen.


	4. Chapter 4

Aydan took to the roofs once more. For reasons she didn't quite understand the answer to this particular letter was important to her. She had surprised herself by putting not her code name but her birth name in the letter and then again by asking about becoming friends with Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"What is going on with me lately? And why is his answer so important to me?" She pulled out her binoculars and looks into Gokudera's apartment, he was taking his time in going to sleep tonight and it was starting to get on her nerves. "Damn it. All the other nights you knocked right out! But not tonight! The one night I am actually waiting for the answer and you decided to stay up!" Her hand strays to the cross-bow resting between her shoulder blades. One good shot and he'd be out till morning. "No. You're not to leave any trace, and getting hit with a bolt is leaving a trace."

About three hours later Gokudera finally went to his room and fell asleep, allowing Aydan the time to vault over to the building and work her way down to his apartment.

As she enters the apartment she noticed her last letter lying on the table surrounded by other crumpled papers and one that was laid out flat. She quickly picks it up and reads through it.

'Uh huh...

Yeah...No.

No can do.

You see, Aydan (was it?), Juudaime is kind but that doesn't mean I'm about to let YOU (who just before spoke about "destroying him") anywhere near him. Either as a friend or anything else.

Come back in a few years and we'll figure it out.'

Although she had expected this type of answer, it still stung for some reason. Aydan's hand drifts to her pocket, where she had the rest of their letters except for the few she had left here.

"Maybe..."

Aydan quickly grabs a piece of paper and writes her response.

Gokudera wakes to find a stack of carefully folded letters on his table, the one on top in a sealed envelope.

"What the...?"

He opens the envelope and stares down at the response.

'Why don't you ask the Tenth what he thinks? Show him the entire of our conversation and voice your opinion of me and see what he says. I think I know his answer just as you do and so I am not hopeful.

Anyway this is all just a...small thought of mine. My boss has given me a direct order that your boss is to be taken out. Do not think for one moment that I wish this life on myself, I would do anything to escape this world, but I cannot...

Show Tsuna. I wish to know what he thinks of me.

This was not what he expected, gloating or anger sure, but not someone who hate's their life.

"Show Tsuna. I wish to know what he thinks of me." Gokudera looks down at the stack of letters on his table and realizes that they were every letter that had gone back and forth between them. "They kept these...? Why?"

Gokudera runs a hand through his hair in frustration, a million thoughts running through his mind. "Damn it."

Aydan never really left the apartment complex. She had gone back to the place she was staying at sunrise to change clothes but had come right back. Something about this particular mark, about Hayato Gokudera, intrigued her. It wasn't the job she knew that much, none of the other marks created this reaction in her, so the sudden change in her mindset had to be because of Hayato Gokudera. Aydan was so lost in thought that it took Raven yelling her name twice for her to notice it.

"What!"

She snaps.

"Wow, someone's on edge." Raven laughs. "Just thought I should tell you that the other Boss called and he wants a report by tonight."

"Damn it..."

"Please tell me you have a report ready."

"Heh...about that."

"Boss, this job is messing with your head. There's no shame in pu-."

"I'm not pulling out Raven! I just...there's something about this one."

"The job or the kid?"

"Raven...just get a report out for me."

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am."

Aydan smiles as she hangs up on her right-hand man, the emotions were beginning to affect every aspect of her life and her team had noticed. She was going to have to figure this out and soon.

Aydan looks at her watch with a mild interest.

"Noon, time to go."

Aydan lies down on her stomach with a long thin tube in front of her. She lines the tube up with Gokudera's window and pulls the trigger. A small silver ball shoots out, trailing a line behind it, and sticks onto the window. Aydan smiles again.

"Ospray, you and Robin are amazing."

She says, looking at the tube fondly before tying the line around the air conditioning unit to her left. She gives the line one final tug before dropping off the roof. The girl advances slowly across the line, placing on hand in front of the other and praying that the line holds. As she drops in to Gokudera's apartment she looks down at the small red lines across the palm of her hand.

"Ow. Note to self. Wear gloves next time."

It takes a moment but she soon finds the letter she was looking for.

'I'll think about it.

That aside...

No one wishes this for themselves. Some are chosen and others are just unfortunate enough to be born into the mafia world.

But if you really want to change, then I suppose that the Boss can help.

That aside: who IS your boss? Why does he want Juudaime taken out? What would that accomplish?'

"Oh if only it was that easy to say..."

Aydan sighs and quickly writes out a response before leaving out the same way she came in.

Gokudera walks home in silence. He hadn't told Tsuna about the assassin and he had half decided to never tell him when a little kid stopped in front of him.

"The pretty lady asked me to give you this."

The kid held up a letter and smiled.

"What? Who gave you this!"

"The pretty lady, she was at the park and she bought me candy for promising to give you that."

"Where is she? Is she still at the park?"

"No...She left right after she bought me candy."

"What she look like?"

"I don't know she had a hood on, all I know was that she had really pretty blue eyes."

Gokudera sighs.

"Thanks kid. If you see her again, tell her I want to talk to her."

Gokudera left the kid standing in the middle of the sidewalk and quickly opens the letter.

'I may wish out of this life, but do not think that I am un-loyal. My past keeps my heart true and my life debt keeps my lips sealed. You will know who I work for in due time...just so you know, we may be small but our boss has long since wished death on the Tenth. As for his reasons I cannot say, as I said before I am but a simple assassin and am told nothing but the name of my mark.

I must admit you are rather funny Hayato Gokudera...a little weak but that can be fixed in due time.'

Gokudera half smiles, whoever this girl was she definitely was interesting for an enemy. He re-reads the letter a few times as he walks the rest of the way to his apartment. A trait he had not noticed before shines through in this letter, loyalty. Whoever this girl was wanted out of the life but she stayed because of someone who had saved her life. As he closes his door, Gokudera sees a flash of red and black at his window.

"What the hell?"

He runs over and throws the window open, looking around. Although he saw no one he did hear something, laughter. Someone had been at his window and they were laughing at their close escape.

"Damn creepers..."


	5. Chapter 5

__ He had almost caught her. Aydan had found that the new line launcher did not like to become unstuck from what it was on so she had to go back over and force it off, which had left traces of her being there. She had just finished cleaning the window when Gokudera had come in and had barely gotten to the street before he managed to get the thing open. Aydan knew she had to go back to get his response but at the same time her natural instincts kicked in, they were screaming at her to run. She had been seen and if that wasn't bad enough she had been seen by a mark, if the boss ever found out she would be in more trouble than she cared for.

"Get a grip girl. He barely even got a glimpse. Just go back when he's sleeping and get the damn letter."

It was midnight when Aydan broke in to Gokudera's apartment again, this time she opted for picking the lock instead of going through the window.

"Where did you put that thing...Oh." The small white letter sits on the table...with Gokudera's cat sleeping on top of it. "Damn it."

Aydan very carefully picks the small cat up and takes the letter off the table, the cat begins to stir and Aydan quickly puts it back on the table, making for the door. She barely shuts it when Uri wakes up. The small cat knew something was wrong and went to wake her master the only way she knew how.

"OW! URI!"

Gokudera runs after the cat, who stops on the table. He picks Uri up by the back of her neck and she let out an indignant meow.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? It's the fucking middle-" Gokudera notices the missing letter. "-of the...night."

Uri let out a second meow, this one smug.

Aydan runs back to their temporary hideout and despite her tired limbs she opens the letter.

'A true hit-man, I see.

There's no shame in that. In fact, I respect your loyalty.

And funny? You're a special one, I see. Kinda daft in fact.

But weak?

Says the one who stays on anonymous.

You think I'm weak? Perhaps the funny one is you, Aydan.

I hope we DO end up meeting and battling each other in the future. You sound like a worthy opponent, Woman. And I'll show you how strong the Vongola Storm Guardian really is.'

Aydan smiled, she couldn't help herself. He wanted to meet her, to fight her and he thought he could win.

"He actually might...he's pretty good."

She smiles again and begins on her response.

It was another week before Gokudera found another letter on his door and it could not have come at a worse time. Yamamoto and Lambo had reduced his nerves to almost nothing.

"Oh great. Just what I need. The damn assassin's back."

Gokudera rips the letter from the door and opens it.

'Oh with that cockiness I could kick your ass in five seconds.

You ask why I stay anonymous but didn't you know? Anonymity is an assassin's best friend.

As for the weakness, do not worry, undoubtedly what I see as weakness you see as a promising quality. And you are funny, in your own...special way. Perhaps it takes another person with a special sense of humor to realize it, for you have made me laugh quiet a lot.'

"I am not in the mood for this!" Gokudera throws his bag down and began writing his response, trying to let all his anger out on the person who had threatened his boss.

Aydan was happy to be back in Namimori even though she missed the city of her birth. She had been forced to attend a meeting with the Boss of her family and anything was better than that, even being away from Chicago. She takes to watching the Tenth Vongola Family again, finding herself watching Gokudera more than the others. And so when she goes to pick up his response, her mind was filled with doubts of her motives. In fact she was so lost in thought that she almost walked past Gokudera's apartment.

"Come on girl. Focus."

She quickly breaks in and finds his response but it did not bring the emotion she wished to feel.

'Here I was, peaceful as fuck and you HAD to come by and ruin it.

Assassin-san, you're just fucking stupid and naive.

You're not even important enough for me to even listen to you anymore. What was your name? Meh, it doesn't matter anyway.

Once you reveal yourself, I'm gonna take you down!

You're so-called "special sense of humor" is just a dumb excuse for stupidity.

I've been trained as a child to be a Hitman. I grew up in a fierce environment and even now, I continue being taught by the best mafia family in the WORLD.

If you truly think you can defeat me OR the Boss, I suppose you're the "funny" one.'

As Aydan reads through the letter her frown deepens.

"Well this is interesting...someone had a bad day." She thinks as she quickly works out a response in her mind." She glanced at her watch. "Yeah, I got time."

Gokudera could barely sleep, his anger made it hard enough and then around midnight Uri started making noise.

"Damn it Uri...go to sleep..." There was a quite meow right next to him and Gokudera shoots up. "If you're in here then..."

There is another noise outside his door, a chuckle from the sound of it. Gokudera quietly slips out of his bed and tiptoes to the door, he was about the open the door when the sound of something falling to the ground comes through the door and a woman's voice.

"Shit! If the boss finds out what I just said...Damn it!"

The woman sounded panicked, nervous. It was obviously apparent that the woman feared this boss of hers, but Gokudera did not care. He pulls out a stick of dynamite, opens the door...and finds and empty apartment.

"What the..."

He would have thought that he had imagined the whole thing if not for two things, the door stood open and there was a half written letter and a pen that was not his on the table.

"No way, how did she...?"

Gokudera picks up the paper and looks at it before reading what it says under his breath.

'My name is Aydan, try to remember it this time.

You are correct apparently. You are not funny, you are rude. I compliment you and receive a death threat.

I do not doubt your past training or your current family.

What I do doubt are my orde'

This was apparently when she had realized that she said something wrong, for the letter just stopped.

"She...doubts her orders...?"

Gokudera scratches his head and sighs before finding a piece of paper. This was going to be another sleepless night.

Aydan didn't want to go back; she just wanted to run away from this job and never look back. She had said that she did not think her boss' orders were correct and that would equal a death sentence if he ever found out. But in her panic Aydan had left both her answer and her pen at Gokudera's, evidence that she had been there and evidence that she had doubted. She decided to go during the day and only after checking to make sure that Gokudera was in school. She knew that Gokudera had found her things because they were sitting on the table by a response.

"Ah damn...I'm screwed..."

Aydan picks up the paper and reads it as she pockets her pen and response.

'I don't really care what the fuck your name is. But meh, Aydan is...I don't even know. Don't you have a codename or some shit? Something even REMOTELY interesting?

Listen woman. I don't give a damn if I'm rude. And I don't care if you're a girl. You're the enemy. That's all I see you as. So there's no reason for me to be nice.

But...why do you doubt your orders? What are you planning? Are you trying to trick me into feeling sympathy for you?

You're a pain in the ass, ya know that?

Just tell me one thing: Do you really want to kill Juudaime? Depending on the answer...we could figure something out.

Perhaps...we can change our course of action. I'll stop antagonizing you if you cooperate. In exchange, I can help.

I know that's what my Boss would want so...think about it.

BUT IT'S NOT BECAUSE YOU'RE A WOMAN!

I just figured that everyone deserves a chance to be saved...'

"He...want's to help me...?"

Aydan's thoughts were cut off as Raven speaks in her ear.

"Boss! We got a problem! The other Boss found out about your slip! You need to get back here, NOW!"

Aydan's breath hitches and a single thought rang through her head.

"He found out...I'm dead."

Aydan shakes her head and forces herself to be calm.

"Alright Raven. I'm on my way." Aydan makes for the door but turns back, biting her lip. "I don't want to die...this may be my only chance."

Aydan walks back to the table and jots down something before running out the door.

Gokudera came home to a pen and a few sentences written quickly on a ripped piece of paper.

I will think about it, call me tomorrow and I'll have an answer.

The number is (555)634-8245, it's untraceable so don't even try.'


	6. Chapter 6

__ Gokudera had spent the last twenty minutes staring at his phone, the number dialed and his thumb over the call button. He kept going back and forth between "this is a trap" and "she wants our help"

"Ah!" Gokudera falls back on the bed. "You know what, fuck it."

He presses the call button and places the phone to his ear, closing his eye and taking a deep breath. The phone rang twice before a young, American man picked up.

"You've reached Phoenix's personal line. The only way you would have this number is if the Boss gave it to you herself. So who are you and what the hell do you want with our Boss?"

"Eh..."

Across the line Gokudera heard a crash and a female voice yell out. From her accent Gokudera guessed she was from the Midwest region of America

"Robin! Give me back my phone!"

"No!"

The young man's voice cracked and the sound of running came across the phone.

"Robin! Get back here!"

"If I do you'll kill me!"

"No I won't, I'll just break your hand! Now give me my phone!"

"No!"

There was a crash and a grunt before a girls voice rang a across the line.

"Didn't think you'd actually call."

"Aydan?"

"Or Phoenix if you like." She sounded strained. "Can you hold on for one second?" The sound of a fist hitting flesh. "There Robin, you're lucky I'm in a good mood. Now, Hayato Gokudera, I do not want or need your sympathy. Why would I trick you? What would I gain? I doubt my orders because they no longer feel right." The girl sighed, she sounded tired. Gokudera heard her drop on to a chair. "My Family is all I have but...but I cannot have another good man's blood on my hands. I'm going to be killed for saying this but...if you truly think your boss can help...I will tell you what you wish to know." Gokudera blinked, he had expected a man. The person talking to him was one, a girl, and two, couldn't be much older than himself. She didn't even _sound _threatening. She sounded like...well a teenager. Her voice rough but not deep. Feminine but not high pitched. "Hello?"

Gokudera clears his throat.

"You're code name is Phoenix?"

"Yeah." Annoyance colors her voice. "What of it?"

"Nothing it's just...it's a good name." He takes a deep breath. "Well you have a good head on your shoulder. I mean...having a conscience doesn't make you weak. In fact, it's human. And my Boss would appreciate that. You're a good kid." Gokudera mutters his clearing throat. "So...we'll help you. Just tell me, Phoenix. What is the name of your famiglia? And why do they want to kill Juudaime?"

"You ask so much and give so little." Phoenix mutters under her breath. "Well for starters my Family's name is-"

Phoenix's words are cut off by a massive explosion.

"What the hell was that!"

"Hold on."

Phoenix's words had changed, while they used to be light and calm, they were now weighted and quick. There was a second explosion and Phoenix grunts. Gokudera hears the sound of a body being thrown against something and flesh ripping, Phoenix cries out but the sound is quickly silenced.

"Phoenix! What's going on!"

Gokudera sits up, worry coating his features.

"I. Said. Hold. On." Her voice is now strained. "Where the hell did they get a grenade launcher!"

"How the hell should I know that?"

"I wasn't asking you Eagle! Just get out! That fires going to hit the bar soon!"

"Is everyone else out!"

"I'll get everyone, just get out!" Phoenix coughs. There is another explosion and the sound of a body hitting the floor. "Damn it Raven! Get Robin out of here!"

"Not without you!"

"Raven I'm right behind you! Now GO! Hayato Gokudera I am going to have to call you back."

The line goes dead and Gokudera looked at his phone.

"What...the...hell?"

The first thing that makes its way into Gokudera's mind is that Phoenix was in trouble, possibly for agreeing to help him.

"She agreed to help us and then she was attacked with a...grenade launcher." He stares down at his phone. "What the hell is going on here!"


	7. Chapter 7

A week passed and still Gokudera hadn't gotten a call from Phoenix and he was starting to worry. He had half decided to call the number he had been given when his phone rang, the caller ID flashed "Blocked Number." and Gokudera quickly answered.

"Phoenix?"

A cold male laugh comes across the line.

"See now that's just cute."

"What...who are you?"

"Oh, I am no one and everyone."

"Are you with Phoenix?"

"Yes and no. It depends on your outlook."

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"Hmm, oh nothing. I'm just trying to confuse you for long enough for my people to kidnap Tsuna. Now if you would just give me ten grand or your boss sleeps with the fishes tonight."

Gokudera laughs.

"Yeah right. You wouldn't be able to touch a hair on Juudaime's head. And who the fuck says, "Sleeps with the fishes" anymore? Fucker, you're not in the fucking Mafia so stop acting like you are. You'll have him sleep with the fishes? Oh Yea? Well I'll have you sleeping with the fucking LIONS if you ever get NEAR Juudaime! YA GOT THAT!"

The man laughs again.

"See now you are making no sense...tsk tsk. You really shouldn't let your anger get to you like that or something bad might happen to little Tsuna." The man talks to Gokudera like he was talking to a child and it pisses Gokudera off. "And I say "Sleeping with the fishes" because my parents used to say it before they died.

Gokudera felt his anger abate slightly when the man mentioned that both his parents were dead.

"They're both dead? I'd feel sorry for you if you weren't threatening Juudaime's life."

"Your concern is touching; now give me that ten grand before I start cutting off figures...Okay?"

"Shut the fuck up! I just checked up on him. He's sleeping in his fucking bed, so go fuck yourself! Why the fuck do you want ten grand for anyway? Can't you just be like that crazy woman and be satisfied with stalking me or some shit?"

"Why would I be interested in stalking you? Was Phoenix? Well she always was a strange one. But please, don't lump me in with that traitor. I am ten times stronger than that sentimental idiot will ever be. And as for your boss still sleeping, all that means is that my mean failed this time...I am going to have to punch them. Oh well, Tsuna will get what's coming to him just you wait."

Gokudera sighs.

"No, she wasn't content with just stalking me! I haven't heard from her in _ages._" A moment later and the words sunk in. "HOLY FUCK! YOU'RE A PART OF THAT FAMIGIL?" The memory of his conversation with Phoenix fills Gokudera's mind. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER! Tch, you're not getting anywhere near Juudaime! I'll deal with you later, but right now...Where's Phoenix! You bastards better not have killed her! TELL ME DAMN IT!"

"Aww, is little Hayato worried about his girlfriend?" The man laughs, for a moment he sounded Hispanic. "You know, it's funny. Phoenix used to be a ruthless killer and then after one short conversation with you she's back to the girl I knew in foster care. Weak...spineless...an easy target. "

The glee was obvious in the man's voice. Gokudera chuckles

"Girlfriend, yeah-fucking-right. Phoenix is a tough girl, she's not spineless. And being ruthless doesn't mean you don't have a conscience. I've been there. But sometimes all you need is someone who can treat you like a human in order to trigger all the emotions you bottled off. Including your conscience."

Gokudera hears a chuckle.

"Yes, because it's that simple, oh but don't you worry you're little teenage head, I'm sure she still alive somewhere. She was always good at getting out of sticky situations. But when I do find her, and I will, I'll tell her you were worried about her as I slit her throat...maybe I'll do that in front of Tsuna."

Gokudera's anger flares, this man was an ally of Phoenix and from the sound of it he knew her for a long time and yet he was threatening her.

"I fucking swear, if you so much as _touch_ her, I'll personally see to it that the Vongola shows no mercy towards your puny little Famiglia. Juudaime wouldn't stand for shit like this. And neither will I."

"You see the fact that-Oh will you look at the time, I have better things to do then talk to you, Hayato Gokudera." The smirk is clear in his voice. "I will be in touch."

Before Gokudera could respond the line went dead. Gokudera stared at his phone before throwing it across the room.

"DAMN IT!" He drops down on his bed and covers his eyes. "What the hell is going on here?"

He sighs angrily and curls up on his bed, fully intent on going to sleep. His mind quiets and right when he is on the edge of sleep, his phone rang again. After two rings it stopped and Gokudera sighs.

"_Probably a wrong number." _He thinks as he stretches out on the bed _"This has been a rea-"_

Gokudera's thoughts are cut off by a new sound, there was a song playing somewhere in his apartment. Gokudera stands and tries to identify the source, trying to figure out the which song it was, it is obviously a rock song and it is in English but before he can identify anything else the sound cuts off and there is silence for a second before it picks up again. Gokudera traces the sound to a small package sitting just inside his door; he opens it and finds a small, black flip phone nestled into white tissue paper.

"What the?"

The screen on front lights up and a single, black word flashed against the green screen, "Phoenix." Gokudera's eye's widened and he quickly picks up the phone, flipping it open.

"Phoenix?"

"About damn time!"

Phoenix breathed deeply and Gokudera can faintly hear a man saying "We can rest here, should be safe".

"What...I don't understand...You gave me a phone?"

"What's to understand? I gave you a direct line to me, it's easier than any other plan we came up with. Add in what I just found out and we really didn't have another option."

"What? What did you find out?"

"There's a second assassin after Tsuna and he's not gonna have a change of heart." Phoenix took a deep breath and Gokudera wonders for the first time if she had been running from her family. "My former family is the O-Loughlin Crime Family. From what I can figure they want to kill Tsuna for some...grudge thing the Boss has."

And laughing voice called to Phoenix.

"Yeah, you know all about grudges don't you Boss!"

Phoenix laughs and tells the man to shut up. Her laugh sent shivers down Gokudera's spine, it was a light sound, quick and quiet but something about it seemed...wrong.

"Anyway the assassin's code name is "Reaper" but his legal name is Cesar. Do not take him lightly, he will kill anyone who gets in his way and he won't care if they are mafia or not. They get in his way and they die. You need to get Tsuna out of town now, you can't beat Reaper. Trust me."  
Silence hangs in the air for a second as the new information makes its way into Gokudera's mind.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? Well, shitshitshitshitshit." Gokudera stands suddenly" Don't worry, Phoenix, I can do this. I have to gather up all my weapons right now and I'll head over to Juudaime's house ASAP. Fuck I have to call up Yamamoto, that lawn-head and even Hibari. And here I was about to go to sleep." Gokudera runs through his apartment finding everything he figured he'd need for the upcoming fight. He hears Phoenix chuckle slightly but this laugh was different than the one he heard earlier, this laugh was like her voice. Rough yet feminine. "Phoenix...Thank you. Stay safe! In fact you can meet me at Juudaime's house. You'll be safe with us. I promise..."

"Safe, right..." Disbelief rings through her voice. "Listen, I appreciate the offer but-"

Phoenix fall silent and Gokudera is able to hear a reverberating bang, metal hitting metal.

"Phoenix?"

"Sorry Gokudera, I'm not going to be going to your Bosses house." A crash sounds and many yelling voices can be heard. "Sorry kid gotta go, call ya when I can."

The line goes dead and Gokudera fells worry begins to grow in his chest, this person was risking her own neck to help them.

"She called me Kid..." Annoyance sparks and Gokudera scowls. "I'm not a kid..."


	8. Chapter 8

Gokudera now carried both cell phones on his person at all times, and the phone Phoenix had given him intrigued him. He never needed to charge it and it always worked, he had almost called Phoenix multiple times because of that question alone but he was still unsure if she was an ally or not. Gokudera sat in class staring at the small black flip phone, thinking about how it worked.

"_Solar power? Could that be it? I don't see any solar panels. Maybe it's nuclear powered...but it doesn't seem big enough. What type of people does Phoenix have under her?"_

"Um...Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera looks up to find Tsuna standing in front him with a worried look on his face.

"Juudaime. What is it?"

"Are you alright? You've seems...distracted lately."

"I'm fine Juudaime! Don't worry about me, it's nothing."

Tsuna takes in the small cell phone clasped in Gokudera's hand and frowns.

"Gokudera-kun, if something's happened you can tell me."

Gokudera puts a smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it Juudaime, it's nothing. Just a personal thing."

Gokudera slips the phone into his pocket and stand, keeping his hand on it.

"_Should I tell Juudaime? The threat is against him to so he should know, right? But I __don't know if Phoenix is trustworthy yet." _Gokudera looks at Yamamoto. _"Should I tell the other guardians? They may be able to help protect Juudaime but can they keep their mouths shut, that lawn idiot won't be able to but maybe the baseball idiot...he can__ be serious when it calls for it. No, that could put him in __danger;__ I'll keep this to myself for now. No need to put the others in the line of fire."_

Gokudera was beginning to think that Phoenix was never going to call back; it had been a week and still that woman hadn't called. By now Gokudera had already looked up everything he could about the O-Loughlin's, he knew that they were a fairly new family and that they were only on their third boss. The founder was in the IRA but ran to America to hide from the authorities; the current boss was his grandson. The crimes that they committed were laced with brutal gory deaths. They were situated in Chicago and rarely let anyone outside Irish heritage in.

"I'm finding out more about Phoenix then about her Famiglia..." Gokudera says as he leans away from his laptop, and it was true. "She's from Chicago Illinois, she's able to stomach a lot of violence, and she's most likely Irish."

Gokudera bends his head back, wishing that Phoenix would just call him so they could talk. Gokudera had found himself thinking about the girl more often lately, and it was starting to annoy him, why should he care about what happens to this girl who had threatened his boss.

"_Because she reminds you of yourself Hayato."_

A small voice in the back of his mind says and Gokudera tells it to shut up. Gokudera stretches his arms above his head, closing his eyes as he does it.

"Ping!"

Gokudera's eyes snap open as his computer alerts him to a message, confused. He had signed out of Skype when he had gotten on.

"Ping! ...Ping! ...Ping!"

Gokudera quickly opened the window to find four messages waiting for him.

"This is Phoenix."

"Sorry I hacked your computer."

"Couldn't call."

"Give me a minute and I can talk."

Gokudera hesitantly brings his fingers to the keys and begins to type.

"Sure."

The silver-haired teen waits at his computer for a few second before a fifth message pops up.

"Don't fight the hack."

Before Gokudera can respond his computer begins opening windows by itself, he quickly starts to fight back but then Phoenix's message hits him. She didn't want him to fight back, it could be a trap but then again...she had risked everything to help the Vongola, or at least it seemed that way.

"Fuck."

Gokudera sits back and waits until Phoenix finishes whatever work she was doing. After about five minutes there's a ping.

"Sorry about that, you're not on a secure connection and I'm kinda hiding out."

"Are you alright?"

"Are you worried about me?"

"No!"

"Cause it sounds like you are."

"I'm not!"

Phoenix sends a laughing emoticon and Gokudera growls.

"How old are you? Ten?"

"Older then you but younger than Reborn."

"What that's supposed to mean?"

"That I'm not just going to give out my age to the first person who asks."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"To tell you that I'm going to try and talk some sense into Reaper. I've known him for years and if anyone can get to him it's me."

"And if you can't?"

"If I can't...well then at least I will have bought you some time. Reaper isn't human so you cannot, I repeat cannot, fight him. I don't care who you have on your team, you will lose and he will kill you. I'll try to hold him but I can't promise you more than a day or two. Get in contact with the Vongola and tell them what's going on, that's the best thing you can do right now."

Gokudera stares at the message; he realized that Phoenix is suggesting that she let herself die to give them time to get away.

"We can defeat Reaper Phoenix, I know it. There's nothing the Vongola can't do. But to do it we need to know more about Reaper. How exactly is he "not human?" What are his powers, his weapons, his MO? And Phoenix...Thanks for trying to hold him back. But don't do it if it costs you your life. Juudaime wouldn't like it; just...do what you can and we'll take care of the rest. You've been a good ally. And I'm grateful for that."

"Reaper isn't human because he can't feel pain. This is why I say you can't win, you'll stop after a certain amount of injuries...and he won't." Gokudera looks at the message in shock. Phoenix was worried about him. "He is a close range fighter and tends to favor knives...or bolt cutters if he has you tied down. Don't worry about me, I won't die. Lose a limb or two sure, but die? Never! I'm not called 'The Phoenix' for nothing you know."

Gokudera smirks, this girl was interesting. She certainly was better than any other girl he had met.

"You better not fucking die! You're the one who warned us, so you gotta live to see the end of that asshole. And don't worry, we're the Vongola. We can find a way, for sure. I've fought humans who supposedly couldn't be defeated and one of our guardians fought against someone who couldn't die. But we defeated them. And I'm sure as hell we can do it again. Especially since we're a lot more powerful now. Just...don't die okay? Juudaime would be upset if you did."

Gokudera waits for a long time for Phoenix's answer and is on the point of sending her another message when he sees her typing.

"Gotta go. Contact you when I can."

And she was gone, Gokudera stares at the few messages they had sent each other and sighs.

"She never stays long enough for me to ask any questions..."


	9. Chapter 9

After his last conversation with Phoenix, Gokudera was understandably concerned about his newest ally. Every time they talked she was just barely able to talk before some new danger attacked her and the people she was with.

"God damn it...why can't she just come here." Gokudera asks himself on night as he comes into his apartment. "She could stay with Juudaime and she'd be safe and we could finally know everything we need to."

Gokudera drops his bag on the table when his phone rings, it wasn't the black on Phoenix had given him but his normal one. Gokudera sighs and flips it open, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Ah young Hayato Gokudera. I'm sorry I haven't been in contact with you, I've been busy hunting down your girlfriend and figuring out my plan to kill your little Boss."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Gokudera growls into the phone. "And she won't be so easy to catch."

"You see the fact that you overlooked the threat to Tsuna's life and focused on Phoenix that kinda supports my 'girlfriend' theory. But you couldn't have possibly fallen for a more ruthless person."

"Tch. The only reason I overlooked your little "threat" is because you can NEVER harm Juudaime! You'll never be able to even put a finger on him. Phoenix doesn't have the protection Juudaime does AND SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! Whoever she was in the past, it doesn't matter. I've killed a man with my bare hands; I killed my own cousin as well. I'm not better than she is, so her life as a hit-man doesn't bother me. I was also devoid of any emotion until I met Juudaime. All it takes is just one person to turn your life around. Many would think me suspicious for becoming Juudaime's right-hand man after trying to kill him, but no one thought that. So I can't judge Phoenix."

"You misunderstand me, when I say ruthless, I mean cold blooded. She killed a man in front of his youngest son, the only parents the child had. She has probably told you about me, that I am an evil, unfeeling, murderer, but in truth she is the one who is unfeeling. She has not shown a single emotion since we were 18 and now she has a conscience. I find that suspicious don't you?"

"DON'T TRY TURNING ME AGAINST HER! You're the enemy, and she's the one who's trying to help us. We have no reason to believe YOU."

Gokudera can feel his anger rising. This man, this...Reaper, was trying to turn him against Phoenix and for some reason, this pissed him off.

"Did you know that the Vongola killed her family? They shot her parents and little brother and left her in a closet for a week. She doesn't know of course, but if she did do you think she would still be on your side? Although I do have to thank your family for killing them. If they hadn't then Aydan would never have become Phoenix...or rather I would have never turned her into Phoenix. So here's the deal, you give me Phoenix and I'll leave Tsuna alone."

"The Vongola wouldn't do something like that. I promise you they wouldn't. Until recently it's been discovered that someone has been disguising themselves as the Vongola in order to commit such tragedies. But it was never _truly _the Vongola. For all I know, it could've been your_ own_ Famiglia that killed off her family. And how _dare_ you exploit someone in their time of weakness. Turning her into an assassin after having her family killed...Tch. I hate assholes like you. But you know something? If it's a deal you want...THEN YOU'RE NOT GONNA FUCKING GET IT! Juudaime will see to it that Phoenix is safe. Try and defeat us, I assure you, it'll never happen"

Gokudera looks down and finds that he had been clenching his fists so tightly; his nails had cut into the palm of his hand. His anger only grows when Reaper responds calmly, acting like nothing had even happened.

"Yes, it was the Vongola. I looked it up when I joined my Family and the poor little redhead who would become The Phoenix, well her family was murdered by the Vongola." Reaper laughs" Although if it makes you feel any better, I doubt they knew she was in the closet. And I didn't exploit her; she fell to this world herself. She wanted to kill the men who killed her family and I just made sure she stuck to it." Gokudera hears a chuckle. "Will it be Tsuna keeping her safe, or will it be you that stops me from cutting her head off?"

"Wow, didn't know she was a ginger..." Gokudera shakes his head and clears his throat. "I still don't believe you. The Vongola would never do something like that without reason! And just what the fuck are you implying? We'll _all_ be there to protect her and to support her. And we'll be together when we kick your ass!"

"Yes, she's a ginger. That is why she was originally called Phoenix, because her head looks like it is on fire when she fights. Oh and they did have reasons...her father was Vongola, a weapons dealer. But he double crossed them to keep himself out of jail. Something else I...forgot to tell Phoenix when I was trying to get her to join the Family. Nothing works better on bleeding hearts then a cold blooded murder of loved ones." Reaper laughs as he hears Gokudera's angry breathing. "As for what I am implying, I think you know. Your feelings for Phoenix are more than you let on, right?"

"But why the _fuck_ would they kill his wife and son! That just doesn't make sense. You're not telling me something I know it!" Gokudera pauses to take a deep breath. "And fucking please, the only person I care for is Juudaime. No one else. I just...I see a lot of myself in her. She's someone I can relate to. But that's all damn it!"

"Of course I'm not telling you something! Why would I give you my greatest weapon? You would just run and tell Phoenix. But you would spin it so that Tsuna isn't the bad guy, so that your family is left unharmed in her eyes. In other words you would lie to her. And I must say that I would almost believe you if you did not keep reacting the way you do. Just as you can tell that I am holding something back, I can know you are not saying what you truly thing, what you truly feel."

Gokudera grinds his teeth hard enough that his jaw begins to hurt.

"Tch. I would never lie to her. Not when I know exactly what she's been through. If Phoenix found out then I'd let her make her decision. But I wouldn't lie to her or use her like _you_ did. And Juudaime ISN'T THE BAD GUY! You lying, cunning, douche-bag! Don't think you know what I think or how I feel! No one does! So just fuck OFF!"

"Oh look, there is that wonderful reaction again. All you're doing with your arguments is convincing me that you like her more than you let on. Tsuna is weak, not finishing off Reborn to save the world during the trials, tsk tsk."

"Juudaime isn't weak. His compassion and the kindness he shows towards his allies and friends is what makes him strong. Someone like you could never understand a true person's strength"

"He would rather have the world end then defeat a friend. In that regard he is similar to Phoenix. I mean, if she had the will to fight me, to truly fight me...well then her blood wouldn't be staining my best blade. Silly girl would rather take and take a knife in the side then fight me."

"Hmph, she'll go against you. Trust me she will. And if _she _doesn't, then _I _sure as hell will!"

"Maybe not in the happy dream land that you Vongola live in, but in our world kindness only gets you killed. And I said her blood is _presently_ standing my blade, as in she already tried to go against hm. I can send you a picture of her bleeding on my floor if you don't believe me." Gokudera felt his stomach drop, the certainty in Reapers voice made it impossible to dismiss his claims. "Who knew a single stab to the left side could produce so much blood? Oh yeah, I did." Reaper laughs. "Aw, she's glaring at me, so cute. She'll be dead soon at the rate she's bleeding, want to say something before she dies?"

"You wouldn't fucking dare...LEAVE PHOENIX ALONE! It's us you want, isn't it! Damn it! I told that woman to wait for us!" Gokudera prepared his weapons. "Tch, you won't succeed. I'll make sure of it!"

He runs out the door, making for Tsuna's home.


	10. Chapter 10

Gokudera hung up on Reaper as he ran out the door and so when he reached Tsuna's house, it took some convincing to make the young tenth believe him about the assassins.

"And now Phoenix is bleeding out and I need your help Juudaime to save her. She's the one who warned me about Reaper in the first place and we can't just let her die..."

Gokudera would have said more but an American rock song interrupted him; he still had that small black phone Phoenix had given him in his pocket. Gokudera flipped it open to see single message.

"If Reaper says I went against him already, he's trying to get a reaction out of you. I'm fine, don't worry."

Gokudera looked down at the message and breaths out a sigh of relief. And turns to Tsuna and Reborn.

"I'm sorry Juudaime; it appears that it was a false alarm. Phoenix is alright."

At Tsuna's insistence Gokudera sent a return message,

"I figured that out by now. I can't believe that asshole got to me."

and now was sitting in his apartment waiting for Phoenix to get back to him. The silver-haired teen had almost decided to go to sleep when the phone rang.

"Phoenix?"

"No I'm Santa Clause. Tell me young man, what would you like for Christmas?"

Gokudera chuckled.

"Are you alright?"

"Are you sure you're not worried about me?"

"I'm not! Jesus..."

Phoenix laughs and Gokudera growls.

"If you just called to laugh at me then I'm going to sleep."

"No wait. I'm sorry. I called to...apologize for Reaper. He...He likes to play with his food before he eats. The funny thing is I thought him the method. Get in the marks head, convince them that something or someone they care about is in danger and they'll come running. Not one of my better moments I'll admit."

Gokudera pauses as the simple brilliance of the strategy hits him.

"That's probably the best strategy I've ever heard."

"Trust me, that strategy isn't a good thing, it's cruel and the first time I used it the guy ended up in a hospital for the mentally disturbed for two months after. Just goes to show that breaking someone is a matter of ease when you know them."

Gokudera can hear the pain in Phoenix's voice and that is what convinced him that she was truly on Juudaime's side in this fight.

"I understand what you mean...I for one admire dirty tricks like those. But ever since I began working as Juudaime's right-hand man, I've had to completely abandon all such tricks."

Phoenix chuckles her rough yet feminine laugh.

"Somehow I doubt that."

Gokudera breaths out a laugh.

"Hey Phoenix?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me that you won't fight Reaper until we're there to back you up? Juudaime has made it clear to me that he doesn't want you to die on our behalf."

"Didn't you listen to me before? I said I _wouldn't_ die...and I told you not to fight him! You really don't listen to anyone do you? Listen, Reaper is almost impossible to beat, I only know two people who might be able to do it and they are myself and our boss. You just concentrate on getting Tsuna as far away from town as possible and Hayato...stay safe."

"I don't listen to anyone but my boss. But he made it clear that he's not leaving Namimori. He wants to fight side-by-side with you. And if it's true Phoenix that you're the only person outside your family that can beat Reaper, then that's all the more reason why we have to stay. Didn't you know? I can't die either. My resolve won't let me."

Phoenix laughs loudly and Gokudera smiles.

"Let me make one thing clear, I don't do side-by-side fighting. My whole fighting style revolves around fighting by myself. It's been that way for years and I don't intend to change it now. And why is me being one of the two people who might be able to beat Reaper a good reason for your family to stay around? If I do lose, Tsuna needs to be as far from the fight as possible. He'll get him to the Vongola headquarters in Italy if you can, just get him out!"

"I understand what it means to work alone Phoenix. For as long as I can remember, that was my fighting style as well. But going to the Vongola, I realized that when you have a Famiglia that cares about you, you'll never let you fight alone. They'll be there to support you every step of the way. In order to defeat Reaper, you have to let us work together Phoenix. If not, you'll never win. You won't lose just us, but Reapers future victims will suffer if you fail. And with us by your side..." Gokudera smirks. "I guarantee you that we'll kick Reapers ass."

"The Vongola seems to be very different than the O-Loughlin's. With them it was every man woman and child for themselves...it might take me a bit to adjust to the fact that your family's not like that. The Family, Reaper...my team, they all had some other motives concerning me. I don't really remember how to react to someone having my back. And how are you going to kick his ass? With that little cat of yours?"

"It'll take time I guess. But Juudaime and all of us guardians will be there for you." Gokudera blushes as he remembers Reapers words. "Though it's not what you think! Got it!" Gokudera looks fondly at his small cat "And you've _obviously_ never seen Uri in her true form. As Storm Leopard, she can kick serious ass. Along with my Sistema C.A.I., of course."

"What are you talking about? What's not what I think? What other meaning to you guys' having my back is there? (There's a phrase I never thought I would say.) And your freakish cat aside, what about the other weapons...they don't really seem like that good a fighting force. A kangaroo, a dog, a bird, a hedgehog, an owl, and a mini lion? Yeah sorry if I'm not quaking in fear."

"It's n-nothing. Just something people keep assuming is going on. Out box weapons are much more powerful than they look. They turn into strong defensive as well as offensive weapons. And they look like that to have the enemy underestimate us. It's much better to defeat an enemy who never saw it coming." Gokudera smirks. "But don't worry, I talked to Juudaime. He says that if you ever need anything, to let him know. Are you sure you don't want to stay with him? I assure you that it's safe."

"What? Reaper thinking you like me? I can see his point. And I know that people underestimate what seems weak, after all, you underestimated me. And for the last time no, I will not be staying with Tsuna."

"You know about Reaper thinking that I...like you!"

"I'm a girl, yes I know. I knew about it days ago, I just thought you wouldn't want it brought up and to be honest there wasn't really time. What with Reaper trying to kill us and all."

"Woman have a scary way of knowing everything...it's almost disturbing."

"It's not scary or disturbing, we just have a network. One person hears one thing and they spread the word. That's how women know everything."

Gokudera considers this.

"Good method...This, randomly, brings me to my next point, how fucking old _are_ you anyway? Reaper mentioned something about when you were both 18, making you at _least_ older than that...right?

"Now that is a question...how old am I? Do you remember how I told you that Reaper can't feel pain?"

"Yeah, but I fail to see how any of that is related to how old _you_ are."

"I'm getting to that! Calm yourself. Well it appears that whatever the hell is wrong with him also affects his aging cycle. He ages at a pace three times slower than everyone else. He's stuck at nineteen and...So am...Looks this doesn't mean anything okay, just some freak genetic thing. One random thing went wrong in our DNA and now we're stuck okay!" Gokudera listens to Phoenix's heavy breathing for a second. "And I'm almost positive I just got you."

The girl laughs.

"I don't fucking get it! You just got me how? And bleh, you're an old woman."

"You know what, screw it. I'm sixteen and Reaper's twenty one, so when he said I was eighteen he probably meant him not me. Geez. You know what; you try not having any emotions for five years and then telling a joke!"

Phoenix sighs angrily and Gokudera laughs.

"Relax; you don't need to get all senile on me."

Gokudera hears a growl but he can tell Phoenix isn't mad at him.

The two teens talk for hours after that, about Reaper and Phoenix's family, about their respective pasts, about the Vongola, but all too soon Phoenix had to go. She said that she had to do something called "The Ritual" and that she would call him back in a day or two. She even told Gokudera that if she doesn't call in three days to call her and tell her to get off her sorry ass. Gokudera was glad to hear that she was no longer constantly running from her family and that he wouldn't have to wait for her to call him. The silver-haired teen got ready for bed, his last though before sleep took him surprised him.

"_It's really easy to talk to her...I feel like I d__on't have to hold back with her."_


	11. Chapter 11

A ringing phone pulls Gokudera out of his sleep and he glares at his alarm clock.

"_Who the fuck is calling me this early?"_

The silver-haired teen rolls out of bed and picks up his phone.

"What?"

"Wow. You know you should be a little bit nicer to me since I am the one who's holding Phoenix's life in my hands."

"Just shut the fuck up. I know she's fine. We talked yesterday."

"Oh did you now. Did you tell her how worried you were? It was almost cute. You know Phoenix might actually appreciate that quality, she's so old-fashioned sometimes."

"Shut the fuck up. It's a male tendency to want to protect a woman. It's instinct. And I already _told_ you it's because I see myself in her. And Jesus, NOT LIKE THAT! I just mean that she's life a reflection of myself. That's the only reason why."

"You know you might actually have a shot with her, she does love a man who plays piano."

Reaper laughs.

"I TOLD YOU, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! And I don't even play the piano anymore." Gokudera sits up straighter. "How the fuck did you know I used to play?"

"I know a lot about you Hayato. After Phoenix's little stunt, you were all added to the list of people to kill and I take my job very seriously. I learn everything I can about the mark. And as fun as this may be, and let me assure you this is fun, I must return to my job. So tell me...is Phoenix staying with Tsuna, because that would make my job much easier. Take out the mark and the traitor all in one go." He laughs again. "I might even take out anyone else in the house at the same time as well; you know just to keep the boredom at bay. Your sister looks like a fun opponent."

Gokudera feels his anger rise.

"Screw with my head all you want, but don't you _DARE_ go near Juudaime's home. And I'm not even going to worry about Aneki. She's a tough girl, she can handle you."

"You didn't answer my question. Is Phoenix staying at Tsuna's home like you asked her to? Did she listen to your advice or did she decide against it. As for your sister, didn't you know, I can't feel pain. Her poison cooking won't work on me, and then there are the kids to think about, after all...who will protect them?"

An uncharacteristic worry takes hold in Gokudera's chest.

"_Aneki might not be able to beat him...Reborn's there but would he fight?"_

"She's not at Juudaime's house. So leave them out of this!"

"Damn. Well it looks like I have to stay her just a little longer than planned. You know for someone who acts so uninterested, you seem to have a big heart. What with how much you seem to worry about the kids, even Lambo who you say you hate. And do I even need to go into the Phoenix issues again? No? I didn't think so. I think that big heart of yours will be you downfall...thank you for giving me all I needed to defeat you."

"I _am_ uninterested. But it's because of Juudaime that I've learned to care. And now that I have, I can't let him down. I have to protect my Famiglia, whether I like it or not. Tch. There's nothing wrong with caring, damn it! You think it'll be my downfall? YEAH RIGHT! Keep dreaming creep."

"Once again the Vongola chose to live in a happy dream land. Caring only causes you pain or gets you killed. If you don't believe me ask Phoenix or better yet think on your own past, think of your mother. If you never cared would her death hurt you as much as it does? So you should trust me when I say, your bleeding heart will be the death of you. Phoenix's plan was to kidnap someone to use against Tsuna correct? Well I think I might just modify that plan for you. Now who to take..."

"Caring is what has made all of us survive for so long. Of course I fucking cared about my mother's death! It's only natural!But after that, I STOPPED caring and it wouldn't have mattered if I lived or died. Now it's different. Juudaime has taught me how to care again and that's what's driven us to win our battles and to survive. And you won't get your hands to take ANYONE. Juudaime wouldn't allow it. And neither will I."

Reaper laughs loudly and Gokudera grits his teeth.

"Caring gives you strength? Don't make me laugh. For now you are strong only because of luck. Do you know what had let _me_ survive for so long? Forgetting my heart, learning how to give up on emotions. If we, the people who have lived in hell every day, even for one second let our emotions over come up we will be driven mad. If you give it time even Phoenix will begin to slip. Those memories will begin to haunt her and they _will_ destroy her. I only hope I am there to see her fall."

The man laughs again and Gokudera takes a deep breath. Reaper is clearly a psychopath and Gokudera was too tired to continue to argue.

"Running away from your past won't give you strength. It won't help you survive. You have to face your past and overcome your fears and _th__at's_ how you'll learn to live. How to survive. Phoenix won't be brought down by her memories. The Vongola will be there to support her. Juudaime will be sure to help her and to calm her. We'll all be there for her because we've all _been _there before. You can keep hoping and wishing to see her fall, but it's never gonna fucking happen."

Reaper laughs loudly and for a long time, when he finally stops Gokudera can hear him panting slightly.

"Oh, you've known Phoenix for what? A week? Two? I've known her for _ni__ne years_ and she has never been able to confront her past. The moment her nightmares return she will fall back into darkness. Her past is much darker and painful than anything any of you Vongola brats could even imagine. So don't talk to me about you being able to comfort her. You can't."

"You're talking makes me feel like I'm playing a bad version of Kingdom Hearts..."

Reaper chuckles.

"This of course brings me to a few questions. Does Phoenix consider herself a part of the Vongola? Does she think that you are her family? Or does she still say 'your family' and 'your boss'? If she does then," Reapers voice becomes singsong. "You can't save her."

"I don't give a fuck whether she views us as her Famiglia. She's an ally, and she trusts us as much as we trust her, that's all that matters."

"You talk about saving her and helping her stay sane from her memories, but you don't care if she thinks she's part of your family? Now why do I doubt that? And who said she trust you? Did she ever actually say she trusts you? Or did she say that she would help you? Because with Phoenix, they don't mean the same thing you know. She trusts no one, she never has, and I highly doubt she ever will after I'm through with her...if she lives that is. Phoenix isn't as simple as she seems."

"I never claimed that she was simple. I just don't care how she views us. She's helping us, and that's all the assurance we need. Whether or not she wants to join us, it's her decision. We won't judge her or force her if she doesn't. And just fuck off, you won't hurt her. Not if the Vongola can help it."

"What does your Boss think, hmm? Does Tsuna consider her apart of the family? If he does, you have one messed up boss. How do you know that Phoenix actually changed sides? She could still be working with me? Let me guess, she's dropping hints about her past and acting a little weird. You see she's used that to gain someone's trust before killing them before, it was interesting to see him plead with her before she killed him. 'I thought we were friends. Come on Aydan, this isn't you!'"

"Juudaime considers her a friend. And that's all he needs to view her as. Tch, I...I trust she wouldn't do that. Even if she did, I'd have no other choice but to defeat her."

"So you would kill her? Even against your bosses order? You just might get my approval yet. But I don't think that you would get the chance to fight back. I am sure by now that Phoenix has already told you about my…little power. But did she tell you that I'm not the only one who isn't entirely human? Now she can feel pain, unlike me but her ability is ten times more useful than mine. And if she switches sides you won't be able to do anything."

"You don't scare me. Neither does she. I can and _will_ take out _anyone _who threatens Juudaime's life. Ally or not. And I don't _need_ or _want _your approval, Reaper. I'm a hit-man as well as a right-hand man; it's my duty to protect my Boss' life."

"Wow, normally when I bring up her powers the response is, 'Well what can she do?' You just say, 'I'll kill her.'" Reaper laughs. "And even if you don't want it you are gaining my approval, maybe even my respect."

Gokudera hangs up the phone and throws it down on the table. He runs his hand through his silver hair and sighs, looking at the small cat sitting on the couch.

"Uri...I need a drink." The cat meows and jumps off the couch, walking over to the fridge. "I said, _I _needed a drink Uri. Not that I'll feed you."


	12. Chapter 12

Gokudera picks up the phone Phoenix had given him, she had promised to call again soon but Gokudera's latest conversation with Reaper sent Gokudera's nerves over the edge. Gokudera pressed redial and holds the phone up to his ear.

"Come on...Come on...pick up."

"Hayato? Did something happen?"

Gokudera breaths out a quick sigh of relief at Phoenix's voice.

"No...Just Reaper messing with my head again."

"Are you sure you're not worried about me?"

"I'M NOT! I just... You're an ally and we can still use your knowledge about Reaper and..."

Gokudera hears a dog bark and Phoenix interrupts him.

"Hang on."

"Phoenix? What's wrong?" Gokudera listens to silence on the other end of the phone. "Phoenix!"

"Shut up will you. Jeez."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, my dog just gave me a false alarm."

"You have a dog?"

"Yep. Benny, he's a two year old Siberian Husky and the best guard dog ever."

Gokudera can hear dog tags jingling and a loud panting.

"Well obviously not if he just gave you a false alarm."

"Oi! Don't talk bad about my dog." Gokudera laughs and Phoenix joins him. "Oh and I thought I should tell you that Reaper has one of his men following each of you and I think he has three on Tsuna. And Reaper likes to...how to put this, spend time with his victims. Another idea I gave him...I am a horrible human being...I am going to hell..."

"Ha, you think I didn't already notice it? I took out the guy following me before taking Juudaime to Osaka. In the crowd, I was able to take out two of the men following him. There's still one asshole that got away. But oh please, don't get like that. Whatever kind of person you were, it doesn't matter anymore. You're regretting it now, aren't you?"

"Well..."

Gokudera drops down onto his couch.

"Well that's good enough in my book. I was the same not too long ago so...if you go to hell, then I'll see you there."

"At least we'll have good company while listing to the screams of the damned." Phoenix laughs. "You do know that you two aren't the only ones on his hit list right? Reapers after any person who has even the slightest connection with your family, and he won't care if they're kids or girls or...Tsuna's mother. He will take them and he will kill them. And if you had let me finish, I don't regret my past. I am who I am because of my past, no matter the scars, no matter the pain...I wouldn't change it for the world.

"Only an idiot wouldn't know that. I'm pretty sure the other guardians have already taken care of the ones threatening Juudaime's family and friends. And the one's following the guardians as well. I doubt they're still alive. And that's good." Gokudera smirks. "You've come to terms with your past, and that's a good thing. At least I know you're strong. Mentally as well as physically."

Gokudera hears Phoenix drop down onto something and sigh.

"I haven't really come to terms with it so much. Watching your family die...seeing your three year old brother be shot in the head...that's not something you can come to terms with. Not in a hundred million years. But I have accepted that there are something's that you can't change, and recently I have tried to look for the good in life. You are to blame for that. And I doubt that the men following your family are dead, injured yes...but not dead."

"I know what you mean." Gokudera looks to the keyboard he has but never plays. "It's just one of those things you can't forget..." He takes a deep breath. "And what-the fuck-ever. As long as they're not following Juudaime anymore. I haven't sensed anyone the whole day."

"This is going to seem insensitive and you can kill me for it if you like but...you got lucky with how your mother died. And if you are looking for a familiar face in the people following you, you won't find one. The same men will most defiantly not be following you. They failed Reaper so he probably has them tied to a chair waiting for bamboo to grow through their feet. Don't underestimate Reapers men, just because you don't sense them doesn't mean they are not there."

"No, I wouldn't kill you for saying it. I get it. I mean...I guess I did get luck with it. I didn't have to see her die right in front of me. But I just...I wish I could've known she was my mother before that. I wish she would've known I loved her...And tch, I _know _that! That's why I'm keeping an eye out for them!"

"You want to know the worst thing about that whole thing? I can't get their faces out of my head. I wonder if the Vongola could find out who killed them because God knows the O-Loughlin's know nothing! And I am sure that your mother knew how you felt, parents have a...intuition...about stuff like that. Mothers especially...fathers not so much. You know with your attitude you would fit in fine in Chicago, you talk loud as hell and you have the will power to back up whatever you say."

Gokudera gulps, so Reaper still hadn't told Phoenix the truth about what happened to her family.

"I-I'm sure Juudaime can find you. But Phoenix...don't ever change. You're free to hate whoever you want, but don't ever lose you reason for living. 'Kay? Hell you can make it your life decision to annoy the fuck outta me, as long as you don't do anything drastic. Hm...I've never been to Chicago before. Though I've been told the same by various New Yorkers and even people in Philly. I think I'm just the type to fit into major cities."

"New Yorkers talk tough but they ain't got nothing on those of us from the great city of Chicago. When we say we are going to do something you better believe we will do it. We'll kick your ass and then we'll go for pizza." Phoenix laughs and Gokudera can hear her dog bark. "And what's with that answer? You know something don't you. From what I've seen you hate annoying people and now you're basically giving me permission to annoy you. Why would I change, what would cause me to make a drastic decision? What aren't you telling me?"

"I'm not hiding anything from you Phoenix. I'm just saying that if you ever find out, to not chance. I know what it's like to find out who killed your family, or in my case, my mother, and it's not something just anyone can handle. That's all I meant."

"You gulped idiot. People don't gulp when they are being empathetic; they gulp when they are nervous, when they are hiding something. Now what the hell do you know about me family's murder? And why the hell would I not be able to handle finding out who killed them. I'll handle it fine; I'll take my knife and slowly skin them alive. Maybe I'll kill a couple of their loved ones and let them live with the image of their dead family in their heads for elven years."

"I was drinking something damn it! Can't a guy even fucking gulp without it sounding incriminating! I don't know anything, I already told you. But like I said before, revenge like that won't get you anywhere. Deal with the people who actually _did_ do it. Don't involve innocent people. Though, I should really practice what I preach."

Gokudera can hear Phoenix stand up and begin to pace.

"In...innocent people! There is no such thing! Did you know that I have over thirty whipping scars on my back from one man? Or that I can't remember the week of my tenth birthday because my foster dad got drunk and decided to bash my head against the table five times? The only reason I am still alive is because someone from the system walked in. And why don't I believe you about the dri-Damn. I'm starting to not trust people again. Maybe Reaper was right; maybe I'm not cut out for the "good guy" thing."

"If I had known you back then, I would've..." Gokudera grinds his teeth. "Tch, it's no use thinking about the past. I just hope you took care of that bastard. No, you can be a 'good guy' if you want. You have potential. I mean, you're not exactly a horrible person. Though your jokes need a bit of work." Gokudera smirks. "You can hate me, if you want, but trust me when I tell you; revenge will not bring you peace."

"Which bastard? The smoker or the drunk? Or the abusive, or the freak, or the one with a junkie son who made me get his drugs? No, only one of them got what was coming to him. What about my jokes? Huh! I have been repressing emotions for years! You try joking around after that!" Phoenix goes quite fore as second. "Jerk" Gokudera laughs slightly. "Why would I hate you? You're just giving me advice. Advice I probably won't take but still...why does Reaper think you want in my pants?"

"Shit, I thought that the same guy did both. And motherfucker, there have been _that_ many! Jesus woman, take better care of yourself. And uh...I don't know, maybe 'cause I'm a jerk? I wouldn't blame you if you hated me. As for the getting in your pants thing, THANK YOU! He just keeps bringing it up and I just don't fucking know why he thinks that way. Maybe he views our talking as flirting or some shit. WHICH I'M NOT! I'm just talking to you like a normal guy would. Unless you're supposedly flirting with me..."

"That's not even half the bad homes I've been in. I have only ever had one good home while in the system and they didn't like me so I got sent back. And I was a kid, how was I supposed to take care of myself when a two hundred something man comes at me and I weigh 90lb tops! You were raised a hit-man I wasn't. And I am not flirting with you!...I'm not even sure if I know who to flirt...never had to before...Although the over protectiveness you keep showing can be seen as flirting, I mean, you did call to make sure I was okay."

"Geez, I...I don't know what to say other than sorry. I'm awkward okay! And it's not flirting! You're a woman, I have to protect you!...Err...It's instinct, I mean. You know, that feeling men get? Gah! Whatever!"

Phoenix bursts out laughing.

"You say sorry and then yell 'I'm awkward!' Wow. Don't apologize I'm over it...mostly...Kinda...Okay so I'm not. Hard to forget when you can still feel the scars...And you have to protect me? Yeah okay, you just concentrate on protecting Tsuna, I'll be fine protecting myself. I did learn a few things about fighting in all those bad homes I went to. You know sometimes I want to strangle you!"

"You laugh when you say you wanna strangle me..." Gokudera laughs. "Man and I thought I was weird!"

"I am weird! Any girl who decides at the age of seven to be a professional killer is going to be a little off." The girl laughs. "So what? Weird and proud of it!"

Gokudera chuckles, Phoenix's laughter was contagious.

"I'm not any better! I was eight when I decided to become a hit-man."

"What a pair we are...no wonder Reaper thinks there's something going on."

Phoenix laughs and Gokudera feels his heart speed up.

"_Why am I reacting like this?"_

He wonders before replying.

"Heh, I have a feeling you like the fact that people ship us."

Gokudera gulps and wipes his sweaty palm on his leg.

"I neither like or dislike it. Frankly I don't care what Reaper does just as long as he stays away from me." Gokudera hears Phoenix get up and a dog bark. "Hey Hayato, I gotta go. Team meeting time. Call you tomorrow?"

"Uh...Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

"Cool."

Phoenix hung up and while Gokudera stared down at his phone thinking.

"_Why is it so easy to be__ myself wit__h her?"_


	13. Chapter 13

Phoenix stared at the table, not even bothering to listen to her right-hand man argue with the Explosives Expert. Her mind was still on the last conversation it had been weeks since she had told him about the homes she had been in, and yet Phoenix wasn't getting bored.

"_Why do I keep talking to __him?__ We've exhausted every subject about the O-Loughlin's and Reaper possible but we still keep calling each other." _And it was true, Gokudera had called Phoenix as often as she called him. _"Why do I keep talking to __him?__ I tried to kill his best friend, every instinct I have is screaming at me to distance myself from him...but I don't want to. Ah_ _fuck..._this _is why I hate emotions. The__y__ cloud eve__rything!"_

Eagle banged his fist down on the table, jerking Phoenix away from her thoughts.

"And I'm telling you Raven that your plan is just plain dangerous! We put C-4 there and we'll be killed before we even have time to think about running away!"

"And I'm telling you Eagle that your plan is just plain stupid! Dress up as the kitchen staff and sneak in with bombs? Yeah right! Me and Phoenix alone would be recognized immediately!"

"Well your way would get us all killed!"

"And your way would get the Boss killed!"

"ENOUGH!" Phoenix was through with the argument, she wanted to think but these two wouldn't shut up. The girl stood and both men, who were clearly older than her, sat respectfully as she walked around to the blueprint tacked to the wall. "What's that?"

Phoenix pointed to a small tunnel that seemed to run out of the building.

"That's a swearer pipe. It's never full but it's too small for a grown man to go through."

Eagle said dismissively.

"Well luckily, we're not all grown men." Phoenix turns to the man who was lounging in the chair next to hers. "Raven what do you think?"  
Raven is a handsome man, with long dark black hair that he keeps in a low pony tail, tanned skin, and serious gray eyes. Two scars crossed the bridge of his nose and form an X of pale skin. Phoenix had saved his life right after he received those two wounds and ever since them Raven hadn't left her side.

"It'd be tricky...whoever went in, I think only you or Osprey could fit, would have to have the equipment to deal with any fumes and other...ah...things they found along the way...and have to figure out a way to get the rest of us in..."

Raven stands and walks over to the blueprint, standing next to Phoenix, his gray eyes narrowed, one hand on his hip and the other over his mouth, clear signs that he was thinking hard. Phoenix gave him a moment.

"Can we do it?"

Raven sighs.

"Yeah. We can do it."

"Okay that's the plan. I'm gone."

Before either man could stop her Phoenix walked out if the planning room and into the noisy main room of her teams improvised hang out, or as she liked to call it 'Roost.2'. Phoenix stretched and walked around, checking on the other nine team members present that day and just trying to figure out her thoughts.

"_We talk so much...And I never have __to act with him, I can actually be myself with him. But we're just friends! Not even that! Allies! So why do I want to talk to him so often?" _Phoenix grabs her staff from the weapons box by the door and hooks the small retractable tube to her belt. _"And he__ makes me laugh like no one else can, Raven can make me laugh but it's so different with Hayato." _Phoenix feels the now familiar flutter in her chest at Gokudera's name. _"And then there's that."_

Gokudera was also having a mental conversation about the long phone calls that went between the two teens.

"_She said that she grew up in Chicago but I could've sworn I heard an Irish accent...But why would she lie? She shouldn't have a reason to." _Gokudera yawns, attracting a glare from his teacher. _"Damn...I st__ill can't believe I was up all night just talking to that woman. And we didn't even fucking talk about anything important, we just...talked. And it was so easy. I can't talk like that with anyone...except Juudaime." _But even as he thought it Gokudera knew that it wasn't true, he would never talk to Juudaime like that. _"We were just joking around and laughing...she got _me_ to laugh. I've never even met this girl and already she's...she's my friend." _This thought worried Gokudera slightly; friends were something he never really had. Sure now there was Juudaime and, even though he was loathed to admit it, the other guardians but they had earned it. They had shown that they were trustworthy. Phoenix hadn't, in fact Gokudera should hate her for threatening Tsuna and he knew it. But he didn't and he didn't know why. _"She's changed but still, she threatened to kill Juudaime! How can I just forgive that so quickly..."_ Hayato turned and looked at his boss. _"What would Juudaime do a__bout this..."_


	14. Chapter 14

Gokudera came home to a ringing phone. He knew it couldn't be Phoenix because she had told him the night before that she wouldn't be able to call him until much later, something to do with a sewer pipe. So there was only one person it could be.

"Reaper."

"Ah Hayato. So good to hear your voice again."

Reaper laughs and Gokudera nearly hung up on him then and there.

"What do you want Reaper."

"To know if you've told our little birdy that the Vongola killed her family yet? Because you really should tell me when you do, I would love to see her reaction. But if you don't do it soon I will tell her and I won't be telling her that daddy was gun runner. Let's see if she works with you after that."

Gokudera grinds his teeth.

"Don't you fucking DARE! I haven't told her because I haven't proved it yet. I don't believe the Vongola would kill her mother or brother for something her father did. There's just no way in hell they'd do that. You can't...You can't fucking tell her!"

Gokudera could feel the worry start to form in his chest. If Reaper was telling the truth then he was going to tell Phoenix _his_ version of how her parents died...and she might believe it.

"I told you I was holding something back didn't I? Would you like to know what it was? But you have to swear on your bosses' life, on his very blood, that if I tell you this, you will tell Phoenix that the Vongola killed Mommy and Daddy and little Nicky. Just in case you couldn't figure it out, Nicky is her little brother. If you go back on this promise then I will tell her...and then I will watch her self destruct. Or kill you all and then herself."

"I'm not gonna swear _anything _on Juudaime's life! Neither will I lie or hold back information from Phoenix if I know the truth. Just tell me damn it!"

"I'll only tell you if you swear to tell Phoenix that The Vongola killed her parents and her brother. I won't tell you anything if you don't. But how about instead of swearing on Tsuna's life, why don't you swear on your own life? Well do we have a deal?"

"Fine. Deal. Now tell me the truth. And I mean the _whole _truth."

Gokudera pulls out a note book and sits at his table, ready to write down whatever Reaper says.

"The Vongola only killed her father, as you guessed. But there was a second family in Chicago and they didn't want the Vongola in town so, right after the Vongola hit-man left, two men from the same family and shot Mommy and Nick. Can you guess the name of the second family?"

Reaper laughs.

"Tch, you sick fucking bastard! And her whole life she followed you. She devoted her _life_ to becoming a hit-man for your family when she doesn't even know that your Family killed her mother and brother!" Gokudera growls. "Asshole."

"Now before you go running off to tell Phoenix remembers our deal. You swore on your life to tell Phoenix that her _whole _family was killed by the Vongola."

"Sure, whatever you say."

Gokudera smirks and looks over what he had written.

"Fine tell her the truth. I guess I'll just...blow up the school...in the middle of the school day...with the kids and girls and Tsuna's mother and maybe even Tsuna himself inside..." Reaper pauses for his words to take hold. "Or you could tell her what I told you to tell her and all those peoples lived. So what do you say, one girls trust (And possibly love) or all those innocent lives? Your choice Young Hayato."

"I'M NOT GONNA FUCKING TELL HER! I'm not gonna tell her anything, so don't you _dare_ hurt anyone!"

"Unless you tell her, I will hold to my promise to blow up the school. And none of that "Come to my house" bull either. You tell her over the phone so I can listen in. Who is more important? Tsuna or Phoenix? What are you willing to sacrifice? Your bosses' life, or the trust of on person? Make your choice."

Gokudera sighs.

"I-I'll tell her once she tells me she's done with whatever it is she's doing...she said she'd call." Gokudera grinds his teeth again. "But don't...don't even go _near_ Juudaime."

"There we go. That wasn't so hard now was it? And I can't promise to never go near Tsuna. It is my job to kill him after all. But I will leave all those innocent people out of it. The kids, the girls, the mother, I will spare them all a horrible and cruel death for your good choice."

"Good. I'm gonna regret this, I know it, but...things have to be sacrificed in order to prolong Juudaime's life. Just so you know, I fucking hate you."

"Wow, a middle schooler hates me, whatever will I do with my life!" Reaper laughs his cold laugh. "Everyone hates me kid. Everyone except Phoenix and once you tell her, she'll be back on my side."

"I'll tell her but...I just hope she makes the right choice and sees through my lie Even if you have her on your side, you won't win, Reaper. Trust me on that . You. Wont. Fucking. Win. I'll find away, and so will Juudaime."

"Find a way to win or find a way to keep Phoenix with you...or to protect your boss? Because you can only do one of those things." Before Gokudera can respond the phone Phoenix gave him rings. "You should probably check that."

Reaper hangs up and Gokudera hesitantly picks up the ringing phone.

"You missed out on one hell of a party Hayato."

Phoenix laughs and Gokudera bites his lip.

"Phoenix...there's something...no. Nevermind."

"What is it? Another crack against my bad humor?" Phoenix laughs and when Gokudera doesn't join in she stops quickly. "Hayato, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I told you...it's nothing."

"_I can't tell her. But I have to tell her...Reapers listening and I...I have to tell her..."_

"Dude you're acting off. What's wrong? Come on you can tell me? I won't laugh...wait, did something happen? Is Tsuna alright? Did Reaper get him, because if he did I promise you Hayato I will get him back and he will be fine I swear it!"

Gokudera smiles slightly and sighs.

"N-No, nothing happened to Juudaime. It's just...something Reaper told me."

"Oh this is a Reaper thing. He lies Hayato. That's what he does, that's what he's good at."

"I just...we need to talk. I don't care if what he's told me is a lie. I just want..."

"Hayato stop it alright. Just..." She sighs. "Just tell me. Please. I can help...or try to anyway. What's going on? What did Reaper tell you? Cause if it's about my...ability...I...I can't help that! I never could! It...It's just something that happens in my family...I have no control over it!"

Gokudera bangs his head against the wall.

"I...The Vongola..." He sighs. "Reaper is threatening to kill Juudaime and his family. I don't think I can stop him. I'll do whatever I can, but I can't risk putting Juudaime's life in danger. Phoenix...I'm sorry. I'll tell you if you want, but first, I just want to say that I'm sorry."

"What's wrong? What are you apologizing? What the hell Hayato! This isn't like you! Tell me what!"

Gokudera lets his head drop in his hands.

"The...fuck. I can't even fucking say it. It's not true. It's...not...I'm just gonna get this over with. The Vongola...they...they were the ones who killed your family. That's all I know."


	15. Chapter 15

Silence hangs between the two teens as Phoenix processes what Gokudera had told her. Phoenix is breathing deeply, waiting for Gokudera to say that it was all a joke or something but it never came.

"What? No...no! You...you're lying! Wha-What do you think this is! Some kin-kind...kind of joke! I...You...How could...This is not funny Hayato! Not even in the slightest sense! Tell me you're lying. Just tell me this is all a...a bad joke and we'll laugh and go on with our lives..." Phoenix's voice catches. "and kick Reapers ass...and...and...Why would you tell me this! What possible reason could you have to lie like this! The Vongola killed my parents? Nicky? The Vongola don't...they don't...no..."

"I'm sorry Aydan. I really am. The Vongola...they really did...They killed your family. Even little Nicky too."

Though Phoenix doesn't know it Gokudera is pleading with her in his thoughts.

"_Please Phoenix. PLEASE, look past this. Figure it out!"_

The girl's anger rises and spills over the edge and before Phoenix knows it she's yelling at Gokudera.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO USE MY NAME! NIC-NICKY WAS TH-THREE YEARS OLD AND YOUR FAMILY MURDERED HIM!...And I...I almost fell for yo...I...I...trusted...WHAT THE HELL! What kind of family are you apart of? How long have you known about this! How long have you known that you were protecting a man who would inherit the family who KILLED MY PARENTS! MY NICKY!" Phoenix starts to cry, hot tears spilling down her cheeks. "You better get out of Japan and take any person even _remotely _connected to the Vongola with you, or I am going to kill them. Slowly."

Gokudera is silent for a minute and Phoenix takes the time to try and get her anger under control.

"I just found out. But i-it's not true! Come on Phoenix, you're a smart girl! You can figure this out! Please..." Phoenix hears a thump, figuring that Gokudera punched a wall. "DAMN IT! I knew this was going to happen, but Reaper's threatening to kill Juudaime's family and friends. You have to understand...FOR FUCK'S SAKE PHOENIX, FIGURE IT OUT!"

"Figure what out? That your family killed my mom, and my dad, and my...my" Phoenix starts to cry again, ragged heartbreaking sobs. "My Nicky...I miss them so much. Why would anyone kill them? They were good people. They never hurt anyone, my mom played guitar and my dad owned a pizza shop and Nicky...Nicky was perfect in every way. He was kind and happy and the best three year old comedian in Chicago. Why would someone kill him...and why didn't they kill me to?"

Gokudera takes a sharp breath at Phoenix's last words but as Phoenix is crying hard she doesn't notice.

"Listen Aydan, you _have_ to trust me when I tell you that none of this is true. Reaper told me everything. About _who _really killed your family and the Vongola's role in all of this. Please...I can't tell you. But please...JUST FUCKING FIGURE IT OUT WOAMAN!"

"YOU EVER TRY THINKING WHEN YOUR SOUL IS BEING CRUSHED! If it wasn't true then why did you tell me! Was it all just a joke to you! Was whatever the hell we are a joke to you! The Vongola's role was that they KILLED MY FAMILY! I know who killed them! And why the hell can't you tell me whatever the hell you want! AND DON'T CALL ME WOMAN!"

"AYDAN! DAMN IT AYDAN, LISTEN TO ME!" Gokudera takes a deep breath. "Okay, I'm sorry that I called you woman, but you have to listen. Remember when I told you Reaper was threatening the life of Juudaime's family? Well to keep them safe, I had to tell you what I did. This," Gokudera points between himself and the phone. "This is not a joke. I care about you Aydan. And I trust that you understand why I'm doing this. It's not because I _want _to. Hell, it's not even the truth! But I have to do it because of Juudaime. Reaper is black mailing m. That's all I can tell you. Just, _please_, trust me."

"Why should I? You just admitted to lying to me." Phoenix's voice is cold and she knows it. "Gokudera I can't do this right now. Whatever 'truth' you can't tell me, there is no way in hell that it could ever overshadow what you told me today. I'll continue to help you out against Reaper but this...whatever it is...it's over."

Phoenix hangs up her phone and half runs to the cemetery where her family is buried.

Gokudera stares at his phone, Phoenix had ended their friendship and this cut at Gokudera.

"DAMN IT!"

The teen stands over his table, he head bowed against his chest. He tried to tell himself that the sacrifice was needed, that in orders to protect Juudaime the loss of a single friend was a justifiable loss, but he couldn't convince himself. He hears his phone ringing and quickly picks it up.

"Phoenix?"

"That never stops being cute." Reaper laughs. "I imagine Phoenix is having a personality shift right now. Poor girl will be back to the O-Loughlin's before day break."

"Shut up." Gokudera slams his hand down on the table. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! I trust her. Phoenix...I trust she'll know when I'm lying and when I'm not. If Phoenix joins you once again, then I'll still have to protect my Boss, but I _will _find a way to get Phoenix back. Together with Juudaime and the others, we'll find a way. There's always a way."

"Did you know that her little brother was three when he died? Yeah, his birthday was the day before and Phoenix was just playing hide-and-go-seek with him. A five year old seeing her family die is one thing, but a five year old watching her beloved little brother, her dear little Nicky, be shot in the face is something else entirely. Even now she carries around a lock of his hair and I have caught her more than once crying over it. I don't think she will be rational enough to look for lies."

"Shut up. Shut UP. Shut. The. Fuck. UP! I'll tell her one day. Even if that day won't come soon, I'll let her know that it was _your _family that ruined hers. That it was _your_ doing that broke her. That it was _your _manipulation that made her surrender her emotions for so long. And I just hope that when you die, and trust me you _will _die, that you'll be shown the cruelest after life or hell that exists. And I'll make _sure_ that I send you there myself."

"Oh and her mother, she didn't have a real job but every day she would take Phoenix and Nicky to the zoo or the park. She played guitar, so sometimes the three of them would perform on the streets and her mother always swore that when Phoenix sang or played, the birds would stop singing and listen. Phoenix loved her mother; she took up guitar as a way to honor her mother. And now she thinks the Vongola took that relationship from her." Reaper laughs. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's after Tsuna already."

"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP! I did what you asked now LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Sorry, I can't. There's one more family member. Phoenix was daddy's little princess. Every day when he would come home from work, Phoenix would run into his arms and he would spend hours just playing with her and Nicky. And when the Vongola hit-man came for him, her father knew that Phoenix was in the closet and he didn't tell the hit-man was there. The last words Phoenix ever heard out of her father's mouth was 'I don't have a daughter, just a son. Please don't hurt my wife and son.'"

"I'm going to kill you. I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! Phoenix doesn't deserve this shit. She doesn't deserve to be fed lies! She's a smart girl; she'll figure out that everything you made me tell her was a lie. She'll find out. And when she does, we'll personally come and find you and we'll castrate you. We'll castrate you and we'll give you all sorts of hell. You can count on it. Scum like you doesn't deserve to live."

"Wow, heartless bastard...is that the best you can come up with? I have been a hit-man for years longer than you and trust me when I say, heartless bastard is a compliment. And without Phoenix, you will never find me. But I'll find you...all of you. Did you know that Phoenix was hiding you all from me? I couldn't even find your school! And you just made her hate you!" Reaper laughs. "Thank you. Phoenix is lost already...she won't figure anything out."

"FUCK! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. Fucking SHIT! DAMN IT! I'll get you. I fucking _will _find you and bring you down. And Phoenix...I'll get her back. I _have_ to!"

"You are so stupid! Of course you should never have trusted me! I am a _hit-man! _I lie cheat and steal to make sure my job is done right...And again with Phoenix...You sure there's nothing there?"

Gokudera's heart jumped at the mention of him and Phoenix together, it had never done that before. Once again Gokudera wondered what Phoenix was doing to him.

"S-Shut your damn trap. Phoenix is just a girl I met, nothing more."

"Sure, whatever you say. Good luck with getting the girl back...Oh wait, is that my other phone...of look it's The Boss, one second please."

Gokudera hears Reaper put down the phone and start talking to someone else.

"DON'T JUST TELL ME TO HOLD ON! Tch...Pompous bastard."

Gokudera runs through ever insult he knew as he waits for Reaper to get back, ready to use them all against the man who hand manipulated him into turning Phoenix against him. Reaper picks up the phone again but before Gokudera can begin to cuss him out, the older man speaks.

"Well the price on your heads just went up. You can go and tell Phoenix the truth now if you want. I know where all of you are now and she can't hide you anymore. So go have a tear-filled 'I'm sorry' fest. Go on! I no longer need you.

"FINE! WHAT-THE-FUCK-EVER! We'll kick your ass and you won't even see it coming. Asshole."

"Yeah good luck with kicking my ass. You can't hide now, my men will find you and kill you off one by one saving Phoenix and yourself for last."

"Tch. I'd like to see you try!" Gokudera sighs and places a hand over his eyes. "Just leave. GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! You've don't enough damage, so just fucking LEAVE!"

"I won't leave until you are all dead and gone."

"Assuming you're not dead first, dick-weed."

Reaper laughs and hangs up his phone.


	16. Chapter 16

Phoenix was avoiding her phone, she knew that Gokudera was calling her but she refused to pick up. She didn't want to talk to him.

"_I hate him. I hate his family. I hate his weapons. I hate his fighting style. I hate everything about him. I hate Hayato Gokudera."_

But no matter how many times Phoenix repeats this in her head; the feelings just wouldn't go away. Her phone rings and Phoenix throws it at the wall.

"GO AWAY!"

The red-haired girl hadn't left her apartment since Gokudera told her how her family really died and that was three days ago. The girl's answering machine beeps, all her cells messages went through her machine when she was home. Soon Gokudera's voice fills the apartment.

"Phoenix, I get that you don't want to talk to me and you don't have to. Just...please, hear me out. What I'm about to tell you is completely the truth." The boy pauses for a second. "The Vongola...they didn't kill your family. They only killed your father. He double crossed them and dealt out illegal things. He was a gangster, Phoenix. And that's why they had to take him out. They had a valid reason! As for your mother and brother..." Gokudera sighs. "The O-Loughlin's didn't want the Vongola in town, so as to put the blame on them; they took out the rest of your family right after the Vongola left. We had nothing to do with it Phoenix. Nothing. This is the complete and utter truth." Gokudera pauses again, possibly to see if Phoenix would pick up. "I wanted to tell you this right away but...Reaper was threatening to kill off Juudaime's family. I had no other choice. But you were right, he lies. He lied about knowing where Juudaime was living and about and about where his family was and everything. He lied about everything. But that's all over. He had me tell you the lie in order to have you distrust me so that now he found out Juudaime's location, he's gonna take him out. And he knows you don't trust me anymore, meaning you're not gonna help us, so...we're alone on this. I understand if you still hate me. But Phoenix...no, Aydan, don't blame the Vongola or Juudaime. They had no part in the massacre of your family. It was the O-Loughlin's. I swear it on my life." Phoenix leans over and picks up her phone, taking a deep breath. Gokudera's voice comes over the line filled with surprise. "Phoenix!"

"So what you're saying is that I should trust you even though you admitted that your family killed off my family? God, life was so much easier when everything was black and white. Then I had to meet you! Now I'm unsure about everything..." Phoenix closes her eyes. "So the Vongola killed my dad, but not my mom or Nicky. They were killed by the O-Loughlin's, that's what you're saying."

"Yes, but Phoenix, you have to understand that your dad wasn't the good man you thought he was. I bet he was a great father. I don't doubt that. But his actions...they were what led him to his downfall. I'm truly sorry it had to happen, but that's how it is in the Mafia world. You of all people should know that better than anyone."

"Just hold on alright, don't give me anymore new information. So my dad was in the mob and to make sure the Vongola didn't come to Chicago the O-Loughlin's killed my mom and brother. And you lied to me about it because Reaper lied to you. But now you're telling me the truth?"

"Aydan, I swear it on my life. No...I swear on Juudaime's life." Phoenix blinks, Gokudera swearing on Tsuna's life. "I wouldn't ever do such a thing normally, but...I'm being sincere and I'm being honest right now. And I need you to believe me. I am telling you the truth. Please...Believe me."

Phoenix is quiet for a second.

"And you think I hate you?"

"Of course I think you do. I don't blame you either. People usually hate me anyway..."

"I don't hate you..."

Phoenix mutters.

"You should...I'm stupid. I was used by Reaper. And right when I thought I could be your equal...Tch. I guess the age difference really does have something to do with our skill level."

"I was fooled by Reaper too you know. He told me he didn't know anything about my family's murders and I believed him. We don't have that big an age gap and skills are always changing, improving. You could never be my equal because you are better than I could ever be...I don't think I can hate you...You saved me."

Phoenix smiles slightly.

"He used us both, but it's up to us to stop him. We know what he's like, so we have to do something about it. And I...I'm better? No, no I'm not. This is coming from the girl who can use strong psychological tactics that even I've never thought of using. Though...how did I save you? I feel like I haven't done much but get myself stepped on and used by some asshole."

"You did save me. You got me out of the O-Loughlin's, convinced me to switch sides. That is probably the best thing anyone has ever done for me. I know how to break people, but you know how to give them a chance. All I know is fighting and how to break a person in to giving me what I want, you have something so much better than that."

"I...I don't know what to say. T-Thanks, I guess. But it was really Juudaime who taught me all those things. Not even a year ago, I was the same way as you, but it was him who gave me a chance and helped me turn my life around. I'm just glad I was able to do something he'd approve of."

Phoenix places her hand over her eyes.

"I don't know if I should punch you, kill you, or hug you. You sir are a conundrum."

"Wow, I didn't know you knew words that big."

Gokudera laughs and Phoenix rolls her eyes.

"That's it, I've decided. When I see you, I'm punching you." She laughs. "You are evil! I am a poor girl with a hangover and you mock me!"

"H-Hey! It's not my fault you're stupid enough to get yourself wasted."

"No, you were just the one who told me that I have been working for the cause of all my pain over the last eleven years. Which I never thanked you for...Should I thank you? Seems kinda backwards...you cause me pain then I thank you...Ow, it hurts to think with a hangover. Stop it!"

Gokudera laughs.

"Oh shut up, it's not my fault! But...I guess we're both grateful for what we do for each other...I don't even fucking know."

"What did I do for you? Besides completely and totally go off the deep end on you."

"You...You give me someone to talk to. I don't wanna bother Juudaime with some of the things I tell you and the other guardians are all idiots. So...I guess...Thanks..."

The two teens spend the rest of the day and most of the night talking, both glad to have the other back. They talked about nothing, Phoenix asked Gokudera how school was going and Gokudera asked her what her life was like outside the mob. But the time they said goodbye, it was almost as if none of Reapers lies even existed. Almost.

"_They killed my dad...they killed h__im..."_


	17. Chapter 17

Gokudera woke strangely happy.

"_She's back on my side. She doesn't hate me."_

The silver-haired boy yawns and stretches. He had fallen asleep on the couch soon after he and Phoenix had stopped talking. His back and neck were sore, but still...nothing could have made Gokudera feel better. The phone rings and Gokudera picks it up, thinking that it was Phoenix.

"You calling me back already?"

"Well, well, didn't think you'd be so happy to hear from me."

Gokudera shoots up, his happy mood disappearing in an instant.

"Reaper. Get the hell outta here, jackass! No one is 'happy' to hear from you, bastard."

"You are getting better at the insults, Young Hayato."

"I've always been good with them; I just dirty my mouth a bit more when I'm pissed off."

"I'm sorry, did I make you mad?"

"I don't understand why I'd be mad. I only have one emotion right now and it's not anger."

"Well I did manipulate you, break a girl's heart, soul, and possibly mind, threatened your boss, and friends. Anger is understandable, murderous rage is even better."

"I don't feel like dealing with you right now. I know I'll be able to defeat you. I have Phoenix by my side now. That's all I need to know. So do me the honor and go fuck yourself."

"Aw, young love." Reaper laughs. "I only wanted to tell you that you will be receiving a two day long reprieve from me, as I must go back to my beautiful city for a meeting. Have fun trying to hide the children while I'm away."

"Tch. We're not in love! How many times do I have to tell you! And GOOD! Stay gone!" Gokudera hears the click of Reaper hanging up his phone and sighs. "Asshole."

It was a Saturday and since Gokudera knows that Tsuna likes to sleep in on the weekend he busies himself with cleaning up his apartment. About an hour in the small black phone rings and Gokudera half runs to pick it up.

"You better not start blaming me for something! Whatever's happened? It's not my fault!"

"Don't go jumping down my throat first thing! I know it wasn't your fault! Maybe you need a drink...jeez. So I don't know if you've heard or not but Reaper's leaving Japan and going to Chicago...which means I have to leave Chicago." Phoenix sighs. "But it should be a relief for you at least, no more annoying, backstabbing, son of a bitch Reaper to annoy you."

Gokudera laughs; Phoenix always knew exactly what to say.

"I seriously do need a drink. But I haven't gone out at all today. Not even to buy another pack of cigs. I've just been very economic with them. Just smoking when I feel like it or need to. Not just when I'm bored. Anyway, I do know, he called me earlier. I think he was trying to piss me off but I'm just glad that asshole will finally get off my ass about this whole thing."

"On the topic of annoying things Reaper does, his constant insistence that there's something more between us is starting to scare me. He does know that we haven't actually met right?"

"I know!" Gokudera drops down on his couch, all cleaning forgotten. "I don't understand how he could think like that when you're all the way in Chicago and I'm over here in this little town in Japan. Yeah, not exactly a relationship I see sprouting right there."

"So what if I live in Chicago? I mean, this is all hypothetical right, but there are a lot of relationships that start long distance. My parents were one, my grandparents another."

Gokudera feels his palms break out into sweat as Phoenix starts to talk like they might actually be...together.

"It's not that a long-distance relationship are bad or can't work out. I'd just rather not. I'd want to be with the person 24/7 and just...be with them, ya know? I don't want any doubts to come between us. And distance does that to you. At least, only when the parties involved aren't mature enough to know what they want."

"Just gonna to put this out there one more time. Two generations of long distance relationships, just saying."

"Let's just not. This is getting too much of a girly subject for my taste.

"God forbid you confront feelings!"

Phoenix laughs but Gokudera can tell that her heart's not in it.

"Phoenix...is something wrong?"

"I found out what Reaper did to get you to lie to me...I am so sorry. I knew he was an evil son of a bitch but I didn't think he would go that far. I should just stay in Chicago and blow up his apartment...maybe that'll kill him. And if it doesn't...well then I'll go in with a knife."

"No. Don't put yourself at risk like that. Not while we're not around to help. But you should blow up his apartment before you leave. Or maybe put it on his car..."

"You have obviously never been to Chicago. Car bombs are the last thing you want. Too many people and way too many unknowns. Now apartment bombs create another problem, mainly the other tenants...Ah I'll figure that out later. I told you I don't need help. I can kick his ass myself! Although it would be interesting the have you in Chicago. I wonder how many fights there would be...And what's the fun of a bomb if you aren't around to watch it go off?"

"Heh, you read my mind. It's not just because I have a thing for dynamites, bombs, fireworks and the like, but I just like the excitement from seeing something blow up. Especially an enemy." Gokudera grins. "Hm...I might go. But only if Juudaime wants to. We might not be able to since he has school and Hibari would kill us if we didn't go."

"Finally someone gets it!" Phoenix laughs. "Well what if I blow up the school? While no one is inside of course. Then school gets canceled and Hibari would come to Chicago to kill me...and Tsuna would want to go to stop him! I should do this planning thing more often; I seem to be good at it."

Gokudera's grin grows wider.

"I like the way you think. Hm...It might just work. And oh please, don't flatter yourself. We all have out epiphanies every now and then."

Gokudera laughs.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Phoenix laughs. "You mock my jokes and are just plain rude at times! I just saw the fatal flaw in my plan. I would have to go to Japan to blow up the school and go back to Chicago. And considering I don't have a job anymore I don't have the money for a round trip plane ticket. Of course you could blow up the school...you know what I take it back, I hate planning."

"Thank God, I hate planning too. Once you said, 'You could blow up the school.' I was just like, 'No thank you.' That would involve me planning out the best time to do it, making sure no one's inside, and then having to get out of the country before Hibari bites me to death. And heh, I'm not mean. You're just not smart enough to understand my sense of humor."

"I do believe that when we first began talking you said you don't have a sense of humor...but then again you also said you wouldn't let me near Tsuna...which you failed at spectacularly by the way." The girl chuckles. "I just had a thought. What is Hibari finds out about this? Oh God we would be dead before sunrise!" The girl laughs loudly. "I think I have developed a death wish."

"I don't have a sense of humor. At least, not one that many understand. And shit. I didn't think about that. Hopefully he's too busy fuck—, I mean warding, and off Din...'herbivores' that he won't even hear the rumors."

Phoenix laughs and Gokudera grins.

"You have one messed up mind my friend."

Gokudera laughs.

"No I don't! It's clear as day that's what he's doing."

Phoenix laughs again.

Phoenix spends her day talking to Gokudera, happy that she still managed to keep him as a friend, despite what had happened between them. It wasn't until Gokudera had to say goodbye so he could check on his boss that Phoenix realizes there is a...distrust curling in her heart. Not against Gokudera but against his family and that thought scares her.

"_Can I continue to trust him...even if I don't trust the Vongola? What will he do once he finds out? Do I have to tell him? No. I need to__ tell him. He deserves to know. I need to tell him...but, how do I do that __without__ losing him as a friend?"_


	18. Chapter 18

Phoenix wakes up screaming, her usual nightmares keeping her from sleeping more than five hours.

"Fuck..." The girl falls back on her bed, earning an annoyed meow from the small cat sleeping on her pillow.

Benny pads over and places his muzzle on the edge of her bed. "It's okay Benny, just a nightmare. Go back to sleep."

The Siberian Husky looks at Phoenix for a second before walking over to the door and laying in front of it, protecting her from anyone who would try to get in. Phoenix smiles, her pets were some of the closest things she had to family. She was close to her team but outside of Raven, Hawk, and Blue Bird, none were like family to her. The red-haired teen looks at the clock and sighs, it was too late to make it to the gym but too early to call Gokudera.

"I hate time zones."

Phoenix mutters as she swings her legs off the bed.

It was two hours later that Gokudera's phone rings. He lets it ring for a second before picking up.

"Well the sun's up and I'm still alive, has Hibari come for you yet?" Phoenix speaks before Gokudera can say anything.

"Nope, he hasn't come for me yet. Which is actually surprising. And hello to you too." Gokudera laughs.

"Fine, hello. You happy now?" Phoenix laughs. "And to continue our conversation from yesterday, apparently I understand your sense of humor...or at least you make me laugh, which is something that was deemed impossible by ten shrinks."

"Oh, uh...thanks. I didn't think I was that funny. Wow"

"It's not that you're funny so much, not an insult, it's just that...you understand what it's like to have a hard life...I guess. I don't know."

"No offense taken. But...yeah, I get that feeling with you too. I-I mean, you've gone through a lot and I just can't help but relate, ya know?"

Gokudera hears a laugh that fades out.

"Hayato I uh...I need to talk to you about something. Something kinda important..."

"Uh...o-okay..." Gokudera's heartbeat speeds up. _'What the hell? Why am I reacting like thi__s?__'_ he thinks.

Phoenix takes a deep breath.

"Uh...I don't know if I can..." She sighs. "Why is this so hard?" A second deep breath. "I don't know if I can trust the Vongola anymore. I mean, I trust you, but your family...They took a man away from his wife and two kids. I don't care about the reasons. I don't care if my dad was mafia; the Vongola took him away from us. My mom didn't have a job; we got by on my dad's salary. By killing him...by killing him the Vongola would have changed everything about our family."

"Phoenix...I don't wanna be a douche when I say this but...you've probably done the same to some families. You've killed men without a second thought without knowing or caring if they had family out there. You've probably caused a hundred little girls to suffer what you've gone through. I don't think it's fair for you to put someone down for what they've done, when you've obviously done the same. And right now, we're trying to help you."

"I KNOW WHAT I'VE DONE!" Phoenix sighs. "I know just what I put those people through. I can feel it eating away at my sanity every second of every day since I allowed myself to feel anything. And I don't expect to be forgiven for that, nor do I want to be. I don't deserve it! But I can't seem to put my trust in the people who killed my dad. You say they had a good reason, but who decided that the only solution was to kill him? Who could make that decision...and how could I trust them?"

"Look...I'm sorry. I know it's hard, I didn't mean to remind you of that in such a harsh way...But it's not trusting them, it's trusting me. I trust Juudaime and he's the Vongola Decimo. He's in charge now, or he officially will be soon, so you have to trust us. We don't want to hurt you."

"You don't understand. It's not that I don't _want_ to put my trust in them; I _can't_ put my trust in them! I do trust you, and I trust that Tsuna is different than any other mafia boss but like you said, he will be the boss soon. Meaning he will be the boss of the person who killed my dad. Now you will probably deny this but Tsuna is too soft. He will never let me kill the man who killed my father. And that's all I have left. Killing the people who killed my family."

"I would kill him without Juudaime's knowledge but...You know the Mafia code. You can't kill a member of your own Famiglia."

"No, you are not allowed to fight my battles. I am a big girl and I can take care of myself. And I am not letting you break the trust that Tsuna has in you over me, not now not ever. I am not a part of the Vongola so the "Code" is just a bunch of pointless words to me. And why should I care about the Code? All I have left is revenge, after I kill the three people responsible for my family's death...and Reaper for lying to me for years. I will find a cliff and "fall" off it."

"If you kill someone from our Famiglia...Juudaime will have no choice but to go after you. I doubt he'll kill you but...we could be forced to see you as an enemy instead of an ally."

Gokudera can hear the pain in his own words.

"Okay so I'll save that bastard for last, that way I don't have to kill myself I'll...provoke the Varia or something. I'm sure they would be more than happy to kill me." Phoenix sighs. "Tsuna is to kind if he wouldn't kill me after I kill someone from the family."

"Don't do that, Aydan. We...care" Gokudera pauses as he considers the statement. "about you too much. I mean, no matter what you're planning you're still an ally, a friend. Just...let it go. You don't want to die. And...Juudaime and I don't want you to either."

Gokudera blushes and looks down, forgetting that Phoenix can't see him.

"Think about my position for a second Hayato. My family is dead and the Family I was a part of just sent my best friend to kill me! Which he will gladly do! I have nothing left. The only think that I can do now is to kill the men who killed my family and then die myself. That's it. Because what else do I have left?"

"Don't...don't make me say it, Aydan. You..." Gokudera sighs. "You have...us. Our friendship I mean. Whoa, whoa, wait. Reaper was your best friend! Geez, some friend he must have been."

"I try to kill your boss, and then try to help you, and then say I don't trust your family and you still want to be my friend? Yeah, okay, you're nuts. And he wasn't that bad a friend really. I met him when we shared a home eleven years ago and he kept me safe from the parents there. After we got pulled he made sure that he stayed close to the home I was in. He...you are going to kill me for the I know it, he was like you."

"I find that hard to believe. I'm nothing like that asshole!"

"Well not now! Now he's a psychopath. But compared to the person I knew nine years ago...you really are. He was kind and ever so slightly funny and loyal as all hell to anyone he called friend...Great, now I have the image of the Reaper I used to know stuck in my head. How am I supposed to kill him if I keep think about the person he used to be!...I blame you for this."

"Are you sure you two didn't...have a thing?"

"What the hell! No! He was like an older brother to me! That's just...NO! And why do you care if we had a thing?"

"I-I DON'T!" Gokudera blushes, his heart beating a mile a minute. "I'm just saying that the way you talk him is kinda...Forget it. What-the fuck-ever."

"Okay...I had a crush on him when I first met him but it never came to anything."

"I don't know whether I should just slap you from disappointment or...actually, I just might. How can you like a guy like him! Even I wouldn't go for something like him?"

"Because he wasn't always like this! I don't know when it happened but one day the Cesar, the guy I knew, was gone and Reaper had taken his place. I have never had a crush on Reaper, only ever on Cesar. And yes they are different."

"He probably sold his soul to the devil. That was partially a joke. I could be right for all I know."

"Don't. The idea that my best friend sold his soul...I don't like it." Phoenix sighs. "But it would explain a few things."

"S-Sorry...it was just a joke."

"Wait...we were talking about me not trusting the Vongola...and we got to my past. How did that happen?"

"I'm just that good at switching topics."

"I hate you right now. There I was wallowing in self-pity and you just had to lift my mood. Now I am in a good mood...Thanks a lot Hayato."

Gokudera laughs.

"You're welcome, Aydan."

"I hate you so much right now Hayato! I'm considering hanging up."

Gokudera feels a sudden rush of anxiety.

"No! I-I mean...uh...I don't want you to."

"Really?"

"Well...I like talking to you." Gokudera blushes.

"You do?"

Gokudera can hear the laughter in Phoenix's voice.

"Oh shut up."

Phoenix laughs loudly.


	19. Chapter 19

A ringing phone wakes up Gokudera in the middle of the night, leaving him understandably annoyed.

"Look Phoenix, you're fun to talk to but you _need_ to figure out the time zone differences."

"I do wonder why whenever I call, you think it's Phoenix."

"Reaper. Go away!"

"Well at least I can see that you and Phoenix are still being as stubborn as ever. I had hoped that while I was away you two would realize a few things, but apparently that is not so."

"We're not stubborn. There's just nothing for us to figure out."

"Of course there isn't. I have some new information you might like to hear concerning our little birdy, would you like to hear it?"

"Sure, I'm listening."

"Are you positive you want to know? The last time I told you anything about her past it almost broke her. In fact I am surprised that she didn't break considering that she has reverted back to her...weaker self."

"...Just tell me, damn it."

"Now, you must remember that I don't tell anything without proper compensation for my work. But don't worry; you won't have to lie her this time. Although this should be so much harder for you."

"Try me."

"I want you to break Phoenix's heart, to crush her soul. Do whatever you have to, just break her."

"Now why the fuck would I do that?"

"Well let's just say it will make your little Vongola look better to her. It might even rekindle her trust in the Vongola. But I need that deal before I tell you."

"I'm not gonna hurt her, Reaper. You know better than anyone that I would never do that? Never again."

"And you don't love Phoenix?"

"NO! I don't!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Fine, what would you be willing to do for this information?"

"Anything other than hurt Phoenix. Much preferably something that has nothing to do with either Phoenix or Juudaime. Or his family. But anything other than that."

"Can't be done, you need to do something to further my studies...and as I could care less about Tsuna outside this job, it must be to Phoenix...and it has to hurt. Understand?"

"I'm not gonna do shit to Phoenix! Take me instead. I'll undergo whatever you were gonna do to Phoenix. I don't give a fuck. Just...as long as you don't have me do anything to anyone."

"To anyone or to Phoenix?" Gokudera growls and Reaper laughs. "Hmm...here's my deal, I want you to either give Phoenix a hug or a kiss on the cheek. Whichever you choose it has to last for more than thirty seconds."

Gokudera face-palms himself. "You do know that I live in Japan and she's all the way back in Chicago, right? A-And...a hug doesn't sound so bad. I haven't hugged a woman in a long time though."

"She's not in Chicago anymore. She has been following you around for days now, didn't you notice? She has her own people and they have been keeping my men away from you and your friends. But Phoenix has taken it upon herself to keep you safe."

"You're shitting me, aren't you?"

Reaper sighs.

"No I'm not shitting you. So do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, I guess, but it won't be for another few days since I'm not exactly gonna be in Japan anymore. I'm...I'm going to be out of town."

"You just don't get it. She is following you...everywhere. She's probably watching you now. If you find her tell her I said hello would you? And ask her why she's not returning my calls."

"I don't understand why the fuck she would do that! And she's probably not answering because she hates you. I don't blame her either."

"Why are you so blind to the fact that she has feelings for you? Although I'm not sure if she knows it yet..."

"I'm tired as fuck of you saying that she has feelings for me. She doesn't. She just probably just sees me as a replacement for her little brother."

"BLIND!" Reapers voice suddenly changes, a Mexican accent coming through. "That is what you are! Completely and totally BLIND! See you as a replacement for her brother? For Nicky? Do you even understand what you just said! Here is this perfectly wonderful girl who had been flirting with you for days now and has taken a personal interest in your safety. A girl who has every reason to hate your family and yet still decided to help you protect its next boss! And you think she does all that because you are a replacement for her brother!"

Gokudera is taken back by Reapers sudden change in personality.

"Look, I don't understand what you're implying but I know it's not that deep. Phoenix doesn't view me in any other way. And why are you acting like such a fan boy anyway?"

"Phoenix was and is my younger sister. And she is truly happy for the first time in years. Now she's stubborn as all hell so she would never admit it, but I have known her long enough to know when she likes someone."

"She doesn't like me like that! She just...she...sees me only as a friend. AND THAT'S ALL."

"Listen, Hayato, Aydan...she doesn't act like she does around you around anyone else. Not even her friends."

"She said she doesn't have any..."

"She does have a few. They are her team, but even with them Aydan acts more...reserved than when she's around you...Just think on our deal."

Reaper hangs up his phone leaving a confused Gokudera sitting on the couch.


	20. Chapter 20

Phoenix hangs up her phone, angry. Gokudera had done something to set off Reaper and she has had enough. The red-haired teen calls Gokudera and steps away from her noisy team.

"I would ask you to stop provoking Reaper but I don't think you would listen to me. You are just going to get yourself killed." Phoenix takes a deep breath and lets it out. "And I don't want that."

"Oh fucking please, I'm pretty sure nothing will happen. Plus, it's too much fun. Though the asshole keeps trying to make me admit that I-admit something that isn't true."

"Pretty sure isn't sure enough Hayato! As fun as it may be, you are gonna end up missing a few limbs If he ever catches you! That's if he lets you live!"

"Aydan...I'm not gonna get hurt. I promise."

"I just don't want you to do something stupid...You're my friend Hayato...I can't lose another friend."

"I swear on my life that I won't do something stupid and get myself killed."

Phoenix sighs. "Well since I know how highly you hold your own life in regards to your bosses..."

Phoenix laughs along with Gokudera.

"Oh shut up."

"Not gonna happen Hayato. Oh! I almost forgot, I found out Reaper's plans for you guys, and me. Would you like to know what is in your future should we lose?"

"Hm...do tell."

"Well who's fate would you like to know first, because they are kinda lengthy...and gruesome."

"Let's just start with my fate as well as Juudaime's."

"You had to pick yourself and Tsuna...aside from me you two have the worst." Phoenix pulls out a small note book filled with Reapers flowy handwriting. She flips a few pages until she finds what she is looking for. "Well Tsuna's fate it to be...wow this is...creative. Tsuna gets to be tied to a table, starved, have hot coals continually on his chest, then he gets to have two toes cut off each foot, and then...Wow." Phoenix takes a closer look at the notebook. "Uh, he gets the Pretzel Torture along with the Chines Water Torture and the Bamboo Torture. Reaper must really want him to suffer...Jeez..."

"So he pretty much wants Juudaime to suffer exactly what he had to go through?" Phoenix and Gokudera had spent a lot of time talking about Reaper's weak points. "Yeah, there's no way in hell I'm letting that happen. How about me?"

"Yeah basically...Well you get a fun torture. You are to be tied over twenty bamboo plants and have them grow slowly though your body while a couple hundred rats eat you alive. Yeah, Reapers definitely branching out on this job."

"Rats? Really? He'd have me fucking eaten by rats? Reaper is just...that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Have you ever had rats chew on you while you were alive? It sounds stupid but it hurts like hell! Foster home number five if you were wondering. And as for the bamboo...well at least you get to die quickly...you and every other guardian." Phoenix flips through the pages. "He only wants to spend time on me and Tsuna."

"What...What does he have planned for you?"

"Mine is going to be interesting. Chinese Water Torture, starvation, a mix of hallucinogenic and watching a reenactment of my family's murder…that should be fun."

"W-Wait...your...I thought your family was just taken out. Not tortured."

"They were just killed...and I get to relive it every single day if I lose. Sounds fun right?"

"Please tell me you're being sarcastic. I can never tell with you."

"No duh, Hayato. I just wanna know why he's holding back for everyone except me and Tsuna."

"He probably would get off from seeing you and Juudaime tortured in such ways. Sick pervert that he is."

"No, the more people he causes pain to the happier he is. It makes no sense for him to kill you all so quickly...something's wrong...something's changed..."

"Maybe he fell in love..." Gokudera laughs. "Imagine!"

"What! With who? You know I am trying but I just can't see Reaper in love….like I keep getting this image of him sitting outside someone's window singing to them…." Phoenix shakes her head and laughs. "It doesn't look right!"

"It was a joke. You seriously think I'd believe a psycho piece of shit like him would actually fall in love."

"I know it was a joke! I can't help what my brain decides to do! The picture's still there."

Phoenix laughs again and Gokudera can't help but to join in.

"I don't even wanna know what goes on in that sick mind of yours. All women seem to be thinking about some pretty sick shit nowadays."

"Hey! Watch it with the mind cracks! I think I liked it better when you were making fun of my humor...and my hair..."

"Well would you prefer I go back to that?"

"Don't you dare!"

Phoenix hears Gokudera's laughter and she smiles.

"So was the lecture and torture the only reason you called Phoenix?"

"Maybe. And if they weren't?"

"Well then, I'd have to start thinking that Reaper's telling the truth and you like me."

"Please. I'd sooner like a fat drunk than you."

"You wound me Phoenix."

The teens laugh and Phoenix smiles again. The more she talked to Gokudera, the more Phoenix realized that she _did_ like Gokudera. The thought scared her, so far every person she cared about got hurt. Her family, her friends Ben and Marisol from the system, Cesar, every person she had come to love in some way had been killed, hurt, or changed in some way...and she didn't want that for Gokudera.

When the red head finally puts down the phone, a smile still on her face, she looks around her apartment sadly. It seemed the only way to keep Hayato Gokudera safe was to turn herself over to the O-Loughlin's.

"_But then he'd co__me after me...I need to figure out how to turn myself in, in a way that makes it impossible for Hayato to follow me..."_


	21. Chapter 21

Phoenix sighs as she picks up her phone, she had thought about it long and hard and there was only one way to get Reaper to leave Hayato alone. She had to turn herself in. After that she just had to convince Gokudera not to come after her. The phone rings for a minute before Reaper picks up with a questioning hello.

"Hey Ces."

"Phoenix? What a nice surprise? And so nostalgic. You haven't called me Ces in years."

"I would like to ask you to please leave Hayato alone tomorrow. It's his birthday but not only that, it's the anniversary of his mother's death. You once said I'm like your younger sister, so please...do this for me."

"And there is nothing between you two? Ah I can almost hear you getting angry. I know what you are going to say 'No, there is nothing between us' and that you are 'just asking as a friend.' I shall try not to provoke him tomorrow, but I cannot promise anything."

"Thank you, Ces." Phoenix was about to hang up when Reaper starts to talk again.

"What brought this one, Phoenix? According to your little boy-your little friend, you hate me."

"Just...I know what Hayato is going through. And I am going to hold you to that promise, Reaper."

Reaper sighs. "So we are back to calling me Reaper...Tell me Phoenix, why are you suddenly making deals with me? Just yesterday your voicemail said, and I quote, 'If this is Reaper, go to hell, you arrogant son of a bitch.' Really, Phoenix, what is going on?"

"Nothing! And as for that deal you made with Hayato...I want you to let him out of it. You want to cause me pain an that's fine, just don't use him as a proxy for your cruel experiments. He doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to do."

Reaper is quiet for a moment. "What exactly are you proposing?"

"I'm saying..." Phoenix takes a deep breath, knowing that what she is about to do will lead to her death. _"For Hayato."_ She thinks before speaking again. "I'm saying that you can do whatever you like to me. Whatever experiments you want to do, I'll take them willingly. But leave Hayato out of this."

"An interesting deal. Why would you suggest something like this?"

"Because it's the right thing to do! Now do we have a deal or not?"

"You know what I am going to do to you, Phoenix. And that is without your punishment for betraying the Family. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I know what you are going to do to me. I am to be a physical and psychological test subject. I know this is going to hurt but you are not going to use Hayato again. So just tell him he's out of the deal and tell him what he wants to know. And then leave him alone."

"He won't like it. But I accept your offer and look forward to seeing you back in Chicago by next Monday."

"He doesn't have to like it. Why are you giving me the week? I could be back in Chicago by tomorrow."

"I am giving you a chance to say goodbye. Don't waste it, dear little Phoenix."

Gokudera sighs as he gets up from his seat and thinks.

"These damn flights are too long."

He grabs his duffel bag from the overhead compartment when he looks at something from the corner of his eye. Some little kid was making a lot of noise in the back and it was pissing him off. As his eyes shifted, he noticed a person still sitting down with purple headphones on. Her black hair covers her face so the Italian teen shrugs and assumes the person probably just fell asleep. With that he walks towards the exit and takes a deep breath as he passes through the door. He was finally in Italy. And he didn't exactly know how to feel about it.

Phoenix stands as soon as Gokudera looks away from her, following him out of the door and through the airport. The black wig she is wearing apparently did a very good job of hiding her long red locks and for that Phoenix is grateful. The last thing she needed was to have Gokudera recognize her and mess up her plan.

Gokudera swings his bag over his shoulder as he starts up the motorcycle he had rented. The teen puts his helmet on and is glad that it blocks the extremely bright sun from glaring into his light-colored eyes. He turns the gas a bit before picking his foot off the ground and letting the bike go. The tan teen takes in his surroundings as he rides past them. It had only been a year since he last visited but it felt strangely different. It felt like home to him and yet at the same time, he detested the place. It was much too close to his father's mansion. He didn't want to risk running into the bastard. So Gokudera sped up and went straight to the hotel. He knew he needed to take a short nap and clean up before visiting his mother's grave. Something catches his eye and he slows down to a stop. It was the gelato store he remembered going to a lot as a child. Gokudera felt a small pang in his chest and knew that he couldn't stop. The shop owners would recognize him for sure. Then they would contact his father. And that was the last thing he wanted. After reminiscing for a moment, he started to continue on his way. Not before glancing into his review mirrors, of course. He just needed to make sure no one was following him. He didn't exactly want to have to kill someone on such a sacred day. He didn't want any more memories to remember on this day. But low and behold, there was a second bike behind him. The riders face is hidden behind a helmet but still, they had stopped and were now currently looking out across the land. The rider pulls a camera out and snaps a picture before starting up their bike again, looking at Gokudera as they pass him and then speeding around a curve. The silver-haired teen thinks he hears a laugh but shakes his head. Whoever they were, they were gone now.

Gokudera swings his leg over his bike as he takes off his helmet and kicks the stand. He stands up and reaches for the bouquet of roses he was carrying in the back. The fifteen-year-old takes a deep breath as he straightens his tie. He wore a suit on this occasion, Gokudera wanted his mother to have only the best so he always put in the effort to look presentable. Hayato slowly walks over to the elegantly designed tombstone right within his view. It had been a long and tedious flight from Japan to Italy but Gokudera soon began to forget that he was tired and slightly jet-lagged. The silver-haired teen bends down and places the crimson-colored flowers onto the grave before moving his hand in a cross formation over his chest before kissing his hand towards the sky. The teen then smiles softly at the tombstone and says.

"Ciao, mamma. Come stai?" Of course he was not expecting an answer so he continues, "I can't believe it's been a year already since the last time I've visited you. I've finally found my place in the world, mamma. I found meaning. I still serve under the Vongola Decimo and...I've finally been able to feel again." Gokudera pauses for a bit as he feels a knot in his throat, "I know you've been watching over me." His eyes shift to the side, "As have others..." The bomber was aware of a pair of eyes behind him but he feels no evil intent so he ignores them. "Some weird things have been going on but I'm sure it'll all be over soon. So please don't worry. I've got a Famiglia I can fight side by side with. Even though the majority of them are idiots. I don't know how Juudaime puts up with them, really. But that's probably why I admire him so much. He is such a kind and caring boss..." The smoker bites his lip before continuing, "For the longest time I thought he was my only friend but lately there has been...someone else." He leans in close as if trying to hide his words from anyone nearby, "There's this girl I've been talking to. And no, mamma, it's not like that! She's just...she's also part of the mafia. But she's different. She reminds me of myself back before I met the Decimo. I feel...connected to her. It's odd, I know. But I like to think of her as a friend as well. I want to save her. She's too good-hearted to be in darkness for too long." The Italian teen playfully puts a finger to his lips, "But promise you won't tell anyone, mamma. I'll never live it down." He smiles lightly. Gokudera then glances at his watch, "Mi dispiace, mamma, but there are things still going on and I still have my duty to protect the Decimo. I'll stop by soon after I handle the situation." The green-eyed teen smiles softly, "I can practically hear you yelling at me, but like I said before, don't worry. I'm not called Hurricane Bomb for nothing." Gokudera's eyesight begin to blur from the tears he has been holding back, "I'll be safe. I promise." His hand goes up to gently lay his hand upon the tombstone, "Ti amo, mamma. I'll be back soon."

Phoenix watches the silver-haired teen leave the grave and sighs. She didn't like graveyards, they reminded her too much of her own family's death.

"We've both lost too much at such a young age..."

Phoenix waits until Gokudera is a little ways away before taking off the black wig and shaking out her long red hair. She believed it to be disrespectful to appear at a grave as someone else. The American teen walks up to Gokudera's mother's grave and bows her head.

"Grazie. Grazie per il vostro figlio." Phoenix taps the center of her chest with her pointer and middle fingers before kissing their tips and raising her hand to the sky. "Is féidir féachaint ar aingeal os cionn tú."

The girl hears the purr of a motorcycle starting up so she quickly bowed and left the grave to follow Gokudera once more.

Phoenix pulls off her helmet as she pulls up opposite of the hotel where Gokudera was staying, her long red hair moving back in a slight breeze. She presses her Bluetooth headset and calls Robin, her hacker.

"Hey Robin? You think you can tell me which is Hayato's window?"

"Yeah...third floor...fifth over."

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

Phoenix quickly locates the window and sees that, despite the beautiful day, Gokudera has the window closed and the blinds drawn. The girl pulls out her cell-phone, pulling her headset off, and dials Gokudera's number, sighing when the he doesn't pick up.

"Ah Hayato...Won't you let me in?"


	22. Chapter 22

Gokudera wakes up to a ringing phone. His birthday had come and gone, and now he was just recuperating from the massive hangover he has.

"This had better be good."

"Oh trust me it is. I have some very good news."

"Reaper...I am not in the mood."

"Well if you don't want to talk to me, I'm sure that Phoenix could tell you."

"I would ask her but I don't know where she is!"

"She. Is. Following. You! How many girls with long red hair are there around your hotel! There is a high chance that one of them is Phoenix! Please use your head for five seconds. I had heard that you were smart but apparently that was a lie."

"True shit, but still! I didn't see her at all. Now I'm just at the hotel and I haven't seen any suspicious people. Through I do have a feeling that someone's watching me. AND SHUT UP! I am smart! I just find it hard to believe that she'd go through all that shit for me."

"Well she should approach you now. Also you are out of the deal, so would you like to know what I found out about our little Birdy's family?"

"Of course I wanna know."

"Well it seemed that your ninth never ordered her father's death. Hell, he was even going to take care of the family if her dad went to jail. Apparently the hitman didn't like the order and acted on his own."

Gokudera pinches the bridge of his nose.

"The shit I have to deal with..." He sighs. "And why exactly are you telling me this? The truth, I mean. Didn't you let me out of the deal?"

"You should ask Phoenix about why I let you out of the deal. And I told you the truth because I may be a psychopath but I am a man of my word."

"This...I don't like where this is going. Wherever it's headed."

"Oh, just ask her."

Reaper hangs up his phone and Gokudera looks down at his.

"What the..."

The silver haired teen walks over to the window, groaning as he is confronted by the sun light. He looks down at the street, looking for any sign of a girl with long red hair but sees no one.

Gokudera makes it back to Japan without one phone call from Reaper or Phoenix and honestly, it was starting to worry him.

"_I'm sure Phoenix is fine. She's a strong girl and she can take care of herself."_

At that moment Gokudera's phone rings and Phoenix's name flashes on the screen.

"Finally! I thought you'd forgotten about me."

"Nah, just thought you'd want to be alone on your birthday...all things considered."

"Oh...uh...thanks."

"No problem. Hayato, I...I just want to thank you for being such a good friend to me. Honestly, I don't know what I would have done without you. Just...thank you so much for...everything.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DIE ON ME! The last time I heard shit like that, one of my Famiglia members just off'd himself."

"I thought I told you that I'm not going to die! Phoenix's are reborn in their death flames for thousands of years before they actually die and I'm only sixteen! I have a few years left!"

Phoenix laughs and Gokudera smirks.

"Oh fucking please. By the way...should I call you by your codename or real name? Without thinking, sometimes, I call you by your real name, but you probably fucking hate it. So just let me know which name you want me to call you."

"I really don't care what you call me. Just as long as you don't call me Lynch."

"Why the hell would I call you Lynch?"

"Lynch is my last name and people called my dad 'Lynch' so I don't like people calling me that."

"Lynch..." Gokudera rolls the name around his mouth. "Hm…good name I guess."

"It's Irish so...well it explains a lot."

"Irish...with red hair." Gokudera laughs. "You're so fucking perfect."

"Excuse me?"

Gokudera blushes.

"I mean...uh...What I meant to say was...um."

Phoenix laughs.

"You scared me there for a second Hayato."

"Oh shut up."

"Never. Hey, Hayato...did Reaper let you out of your guys deal?"

"I don't even fucking know. He said he did and he held up his end and told me what I wanted to know but then he told me something creepy...Have you been following me around?"

"So Reaper told you. Well I got my best guy watching Tsuna so I figured why not the second best on the right-hand man?"

"Jesus Christ, you were following me? Did you follow me to Italy as well?"

"I still can't believe you didn't figure it out. Three seats behind you on the plane both ways, blue hoodie and purple headphones."

"That was you! I just glanced over you but paid no attention. Were you wearing a wig?"

"I thought you had recognized me to be honest. I'm surprised you didn't. Of course I was wearing a wig, Reaper has people everywhere."

"You look good with black hair."

"Thanks...I think...Hayato I have something...wait, you said Reaper told you what you wanted to know right? What was it?"

"...What is it you wanted to tell me? I'll only tell you what Reaper told me if you tell me."

"That...sounded a lot like what I would say. How about this, you tell me what you got to say first and I'll get my guys to show themselves to you and the Vongola."

"Uh, yeah, no thanks. I'd rather you tell me what I wanna know in exchange for what you wanna know."

"Ah come on! It's a good deal! Just take it and tell me! Hayato, please, anything Reaper tells you is going to be about my family. Please, just tell me what Reaper told you.

"Well since you put it that way, I'm just gonna be honest and tell you. HA! No. There's no way in fuck I'm gonna make a crappy deal like that. I wanna know shit, and I wanna know it now. Whether or not you wanna tell me depends on how much you wanna know the information I have."

"Dude! It's a good deal! My people will never be found, except possibly by Reborn. And I know you wanna talk to them. To find out for yourself if they are good enough to guard Tsuna. Please Hayato, just tell me."

"Nope, not gonna cut it. I trust they're good men, And even if they're not, Juudaime still has me. Now spill it or I'm not saying shit. And trust me, you want to know."

"Oh come on! That is a low blow! Just trust me, once I tell you what I am going to tell you, you won't stop to think about this. You won't tell me then so just tell me now...How about this. You tell me and I tell you how to get Lambo to leave you alone.

"...Sounds tempting. But I fucking trained for this. No. I can deal with him. Plus, I risked my life for that brat more than once. I just hope he gets better in the future. You know, I'm a stubborn person. When I want something, I get it. I want to know your info, so I'll tell you what I got if you spill it. Take it or leave it."

"And I'm Irish. We don't give up that easily! Listen I could just go to Tsuna and have him...order you to tell me...Or I could frame you for destroying the school, thus having your cloud guardian kill you. So you going to tell me or not."

"Juudaime wouldn't give in so easily. And...you wouldn't..."

"Oh I would. I'm standing across from the school now and I can see five different ways to do some real damage. I am a trained physiological killer. Most of my marks killed themselves after I had one conversation with them. So are you going to tell me what Reaper told you?"

"Hm, let me think..." Gokudera stares hard at the floor before speaking again. "Okay, before I tell you, answer this: why don't you wanna tell me?"

"I have my reasons. Now tell me."

"Nope. I'll take my chances with Hibari if I have to. Just so you know, you're stunting my education and thus, I might not be able to survive in the world if you do so. Just putting that out there."

"Yeah right, like you're not already far past anyone in that school." Gokudera smiles. "Oh...OH! I have an idea...if you don't tell me I will send Reaper messages about our...feelings for each other. See if he leaves you alone after that."

Gokudera laughs.

"What feelings? Reaper already knows it's all in his head. And you wouldn't do that to your own reputation. You wouldn't wanna put yourself in a compromising situation with a guy like me. Even I know you wouldn't like it."

"Try me Hayato. Just try me. And my reputation is already in the gutter, so it doesn't matter."

"What are you talking about? Your reputation isn't in the gutter. At least not from what I know."

"No. It is...pretty badly actually. I may not be able to get a new job if I live through this."

"Yeah fucking right."

"No really. People don't take kindly to traitors, which is what I am." Before Gokudera can talk Phoenix speaks again. "Listen, when you're ready to tell me what I wanna know, give me a call. Until then...we won't be talking to each other."


	23. Chapter 23

Gokudera hangs up his phone, his face white. Reaper had just told him that Phoenix was going to turn herself in. The Italian teen grabs the small black phone and quickly dials Phoenix's number.

"Aydan, tell me this is just some stupid shit Reaper is pulling out of his ass to mess with me. Are you fucking seriously going back to Chicago to be with him!"

"Hello to you too. I'll tell you what Reaper and I are planning if you tell me what Reaper told you."

"You better tell me or so help me God..."

"Not going to cut it Hayato. Tell me or I'm hanging up."

"Fuck. Okay. I said that it turns out that Vongola Nono never ordered your father's death and the hitman took it upon himself to do it. When Kyuudaime found out, he was planning on taking full responsibility of your mother, brother, and you. NOW TELL ME DAMN IT!"

"Oh...so the Vongola didn't want my dad dead? But you said...What?"

"I don't fucking know. Reaper told me a while ago so I probably got some details wrong. But my point is, the Vongola wasn't going to let your family suffer the consequences of your father's death."

"And you are sure about this? You are positive that Reaper wasn't lying to you?"

"I don't fucking know. But he said...I actually don't remember what the fuck he said his reasons for doing so was. But meh, he hasn't lied about info like this so why would he start now? And in favor of the Vongola and not the O-Loughlin's."

"That's some good information, Reaper should have held out for more. I guess it's a good thing I took that deal for you."

"Jesus, Aydan, don't tell me...WHAT DID YOU AGREE TO!"

"I...I may have told him that in return for him letting you out of the deal I would...I would willingly take whatever torture he threw at me."

"Why! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Gokudera runs his hands through his hair. "I would've done my part of the deal. So why would you just go and do something worse? My end of the deal was so fucking easy, nothing like torture, damn it!" He runs his hands through his hair. "Why are you so fucking stupid! Can't you just pull out of the deal?"

"You wouldn't understand. Just please calm down. I can't back out now."

"You better fucking back out. Now!"

"I can't. Reaper expects me in Chicago sometime next week. He's giving me time to say...goodbye. And once I'm done I am getting on a plane back home."

"Can't you...can't you just...stay here? I promise we'll protect you." Gokudera could hear the pleading note in his voice. "That way, if and when Reaper comes after you, we'll corner him and we'll kill him once and for all. Come on, Aydan. Don't fucking do this. Just...don't."

Gokudera listens to the silence and when Phoenix does start to speak again he can hear the tears.

"I can't stay. I'm sorry but I have to go home. I have to take this. I'll be fine, he's not gonna kill me, the boss ordered him not to. You can't protect me, you never could. I need to go home, I need to keep you—keep the Vongola out of my past with Reaper. That's why he's doing this, why he's using you to pass information to me instead of telling me himself. Because the better you know someone the easier it is to break them."

"Stop it, don't say that. I can protect you, and I will! Just give a chance, damn it! After Reaper's had his fun with you, then what's he gonna do? You betrayed the O-Loughlin Family and you think your boss is going to go easy on you? Of course not! They're gonna fucking kill you, Phoenix! Don't do this. Please...Aydan…don't."

Gokudera's eyes start to burn and he blinks back tears.

"I know that I am going to die once Reaper's had his fun, but Reaper's fun won't end for years. So I have time to...I don't know, get used to the pain I guess. I know that the O-Loughlin's want me to suffer, and I know that this is going to hurt...a lot. But I can't let Reaper use you anymore. I will take whatever I have to take to just..."

Gokudera slams his hand down on the table.

"HOW CAN YOU JUST ACCEPT DEATH SO EASILY! You're only 16! You have your whole life ahead of you! And there's people that care about you. I...we...don't want you to die."

"YOU THINK I ACCEPT THIS! You think that I want to die! I would do anything not to have to...to be able..."Gokudera hears a thump as Phoenix hits her head against the wall. "I can't back out, and I can't let you take my place...I know you must have offered. I can only thank Reaper for saying no."

"Aydan...please..."

"You know...this would be a hell of a lot easier face to face."

"You know where I live right? Well...I'll be here all night."

"Just go to the school, I'll be waiting outside in the same outfit I wore on the plane."

"You expect me to wait a whole fucking day! This is bullshit! It might be the first and last..." Gokudera's throat knots up. "Tch. You know what? Fine! Be a bitch and don't accept my...whatever this is. I'm done worrying about you. It's obvious you don't want it anyway."

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM DOING THIS FOR! Damn it Hayato! You don't think that I don't...that I don't appreciate the fact that I, after all of these years, have someone who's worried about me! Not what I can do, not how an injury is going to affect my work but me, as a person. I didn't mean tomorrow, I meant now. My plane leaves at 6 AM. This is our only chance to meet. But if you don't come...I'll understand."

Gokudera sits up straight. "Fuck! No! No, I'll meet you. Just...stay there. I'll be over in a sec."

Gokudera quickly grabs his coat and shoes running out the door, half sprinting to the school.

Gokudera slides to a stop, looking for Phoenix, and sees her leaning against the wall, music leaking from her headphones. He takes in her appearance and finds himself...liking it. Her red hair falls freely to the small of her back, her bangs hanging down on either side of her forehead, meeting in the middle. Her body is slim with lean muscles, her shoulders slightly broad and the line of her chin is a little more prominent than Gokudera was used to seeing on women. When Phoenix looks up at him he notices that her eyes are a crystalline blue and have a slightly pointed look to them and her lips were neither plump nor thin. She reaches up to pull off her headphones and Gokudera sees that her fingers are long and slim. He takes a deep breath and walks calmly over to her, repressing the urge to run, and tries not to look too excited.

"Hey."

Phoenix smirks.

"You suck at the cool act thing, you know that right? We should probably move, I think your cloud guardian is glaring at us from the roof."

Phoenix points up to the roof with her thumb and pushes herself off the wall.

"It's the fucking middle of the night. Why is he even here! And I'm not trying to act cool! I'm just not overly excited to see the person who's made my past couple months a living nightmare."

"I think he sleeps here." Phoenix laughs and Gokudera finds that Phoenix's laugh is even nicer when he could actually see her. The way she seemed to abandon all cares was...refreshing. "Hey I was trying to help, okay! Reaper's the one you should have a go at, not me."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

Phoenix walks away from the school with her hands in her pockets.

"I'm surprised you haven't started on the 'why Phoenix should not give herself over to Reaper' speech by now." Gokudera glares at her and takes a deep breath, about to speak when his phone rings. He looks at Phoenix who rolls her eyes. "Go on, pick it up. It's probably your boss anyway."

It was indeed Tsuna and Reborn wanted all the guardians at Tsuna's home right away.

"I...I have to go...uh...can you meet me at my apartment tomorrow after school?"

Phoenix smiles slightly and shakes her head.

"Yeah, sure. Fine. Be careful on your way to Tsuna's house."

"How did you..."

Phoenix's eyebrows jump up momentarily and she gives Gokudera a wide smile.

"I know a lot of things that I shouldn't be able to know."

Gokudera's eyebrows furrow as he tries to figure out how Phoenix could have known where he was going.

"You're being very creepy right now."

Phoenix laughs, throwing her head back.

"I'll take that under advisement. Now go, I think the second should be there before the subordinates don't you?"


	24. Chapter 24

Gokudera walks into his apartment smirking.

"I'm back. Did ya miss me?"

The smirk drops from his face when all he sees is an empty apartment and a note. Worry immediately flairs to life in Gokudera's chest as he picks up the small white paper.

'Come down to the shopping district, I'm playing guitar there.

-Phoenix.'

Gokudera flips the note over and frowns.

"Jesus...that woman just can't do like I ask can she?"

The young Italian walks down to the shopping district and almost immediately runs into a crowd of people. Gokudera sighs and begins to push his way through the crowds but stops when he hears the singing. The song he knows, "Collide" by Howie Day, but the voice...he had never heard anything like it. The closest Gokudera could compare the voice to was a strange mix of Evanescence and Kelly Clarkson but at the same time it was completely different. Gokudera starts pushing his way to the front again, he gets there just in time for the song to end and to see Phoenix smile as people began to place money in her open guitar case. Gokudera walks up to the red-haired girl in a slight shock, she gives him a nod as she begin to collect the money she made.

"I...I didn't know you played guitar."

"My mom played so I took it up to...I don't know, honor her...I guess."

"Why the hell are you here anyway? I told you to wait at my apartment!"

"I don't like to be confined to one place, I have to keep moving around...old habit of mine. Well really it's an inherited trait." Phoenix shoulders her guitar case and looks hard at Gokudera. "So let's get this over with..."

"Get what over with exactly? I just came to...well...I'm not gonna let you go. I don't give a damn whatever kinda deal you made with Reaper. You're not leaving." Hayato grabs Phoenix's wrist. "I won't let you go , damn it."

Phoenix's old instincts kick in as Gokudera tries to pull her along the street and she has to restrain herself from breaking his arm.

"Let me go Hayato. I am leaving on Friday at one. I will be at the airport at eleven. And you can't stop me."

"I thought you said you're flight left today?"

"Reaper gave me an extension. Now let my wrist go!"

Phoenix yanks her arm back and Gokudera tightens his grip.

"No, I'm not letting go! Stop...struggling..." Gokudera struggles with the girl, trying to keep his grip on her. "Damn it, Aydan!"

Phoenix slaps Gokudera and pulls her wrists out of his grip. The red marks around her wrist reminded Aydan of the years of abuse she had suffered and she bares her wrist at Hayato.

"What the hell, Hayato! Can you really do something like this without even thinking twice about it!" Gokudera stares at Phoenix's wrist in silence, guilt eating at him. "Damn it Hayato...I have to go. You wouldn't understand but I have to do this. I hate that I have to do this but I do, and I have my reasons...just trust me...please."

"No, I can't! You...I..." Gokudera punches a wall. "I just met you and now you're just gonna leave again? We're never gonna see each other again. And I don't...I mean...you're like...a friend to me, I guess." The silver-haired boy looks away from Phoenix's prying eyes. "I don't know. I just don't want you to go. Remember? We're Famiglia now."

He forces a sort of smile.

"...You shouldn't punch public property." Phoenix looks down and puts her hands into her sweater pockets. "I'm not a part of your Family Hayato. I was sent here to kill you, to kill Tsuna. I could never be a part of your Family with that on my conscience." She looks up at the sky and Gokudera sees Phoenix blink back tears. "I am glad that I got to meet you though. It's nice to talk to you in person instead of over the phone." A small smile forms on Phoenix lips only to dissolve into a frown. "I am getting what I deserve for my life choices. This is my repentance."

"There's nothing for you to suffer. You've already repented. That's all anyone asks of you. Don't...Tch. Stupid woman." Gokudera grabs Phoenix's arm again and pulls her into a tight hug. "Don't you know how much I'd miss you? And you better feel fucking lucky 'cause I hate hugs."

Phoenix tenses up and pulls out of the hug.

"Don't do that...Don't hug me." She rubs her arm. "And please, for the last time, don't call me woman. I have a name...well two." The girl laughs slightly, sadness still covering her face. "I am going back home, I have to because...this is so hard to explain. I'm doing this for Nicky, for my parents...for you. You have to let me go."

"I didn't ask you do to this for me. And how the fuck would this be doing anything for Nicky? Because I'm a replacement for him? Is that what this is all about? If it's not, then tell me damn it! Why are you doing all of this! Just tell me and...I might let you do it... Just tell me the fucking truth already."

"You didn't need to ask me to. I am done letting Reaper lead you around and I am done letting him use you to get to me! I am doing this for Nicky because I couldn't save him. I had time to get him in the closet with me but I didn't and he died...and it's my fault." Phoenix's restrained tears begin to fall down her face. "I can never do anything to make up for that, for getting my little brother killed. That is one reason why I am doing this, because I need to take responsibility for what I did. I don't see you as a replacement for Nicky. I never did. I...I can't tell you what this is about I just...I can't! I'm sorry."

Gokudera grabs both of Phoenix's wrists and crosses them behind her back.

"I'm not gonna let go of you unless you tell me. I'm sick of this shit! Of nobody telling me anything! Just tell me!"

Phoenix struggles against Gokudera's hold, blushing due to how close Gokudera's face is to hers.

"Hayato, let me go."

"NO! Not until you tell me!" His face unconsciously moves closer to Phoenix's. "W-Why are you blushing like that?"

Phoenix pulls back slightly, blushing more.

"I can't tell you! It's...I can't...It's complicated!"

"IT'S ONLY COMPLICATED IF YOU MAKE IT COMPLICATED, DAMN IT!" He tightens his grip. "Tell me, Aydan. Please."

Gokudera's eyes soften and he notices for the first time a small crescent-shaped scar in the corner of Phoenix's right eye. He wonders how she got it, it didn't look like something she could have gotten from abuse.

"I'M NOT THE ONE MAKING IT COMPLICATED!" Phoenix breaths deeply. "I..." She shakes her head. "No. Please let me go Hayato."

"You think I'm the one making it complicated! Tch. I'm trying to be fucking nice okay! Why can't you tell me? Damn it! I hate it when you do this!"

Phoenix bites her lower lip while breathing deeply through her nose.

"You...I can't...This is...Ah screw it!"

Phoenix kisses Gokudera, pulls out of his grip and runs down a side street. Gokudera stands where she left him, frozen in shock. Phoenix had just...kissed him! His hand goes up to touch his lips.

"What...the fuck?" Gokudera snaps back into reality and looks around, trying to find Phoenix. "Aydan? AYDAN! Fuck."

He runs down the same side street as Phoenix and begins to look for her, passing the place where she was hiding behind a wall.

"Leave me alone Hayato!"

Gokudera wheels around.

"I-I can't! Damn it Aydan, what's going on! Why did you..." Gokudera blushes at the thought. "EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! I'm so fucking confused...I thought you didn't...But you..."

Gokudera pulls at his own hair in frustration and Phoenix quickly moves her position.

"I...I like you. A lot. Okay?" Phoenix moves again, as Gokudera gets closer to her. "Just leave me alone Hayato! I can't go down this road! Not now!"

"I...I don't believe you. No one could ever like me. This isn't...it's not possible...Why me?"

Phoenix steps out from behind a wall right in front of Hayato and he has to slide to a stop.

"Because you care about me. Because you have done more for me in a few weeks than anyone has done for me in eleven years...Because you're perfect for me." The girl looks down sadly. "Even if I'm not perfect for you."

Gokudera bites his lip.

"I never said you weren't perfect for me. I just...I'm not the type of guy you want. I'm no good. I'm an asshole, I'm a fucking chain smoker, and I have mood swings, not to mention I'm ugly as fuck. I just don't understand why you'd choose me just because I care about you? Even when you know I still...Tch."

"You just can't see the true you...I am ten times worse than that. I am an antisocial kleptomaniac with severe social anxiety who's also a hitman! I am broken, I have been broken since I was five." Phoenix takes a few steps further away from Gokudera. "But I can't do this right now..."

Before Gokudera can stop her, Phoenix runs away and disappears into the shadows.


	25. Chapter 25

Gokudera spent the rest of the week trying to contact Phoenix but to no avail, she wouldn't answer her phone or any IMs he sent her. When Friday comes around the Italian teen calls Tsuna and tells him that he won't be in school before running to the airport.

"Aydan!" Gokudera quickly searches the waiting areas until he finds the telltale red hair and runs over to Phoenix. "Damn it, we're not done talking! I'm not letting you leave. And that's final."

Phoenix shoulders her bag.

"Hayato I am going home. And you can't stop me. So please, don't try."

"Tch." Gokudera steps in front of Phoenix, blocking her way to the gate. "You'll have to fight me if you wanna step foot on that plane!"

"Please don't make a scene...Just move, please."

"No! I'm not going to give up that easily! Call me immature or whatever the fuck you want, but I'm not gonna let you leave just like that."

Phoenix feels her anger rise as she glares at Gokudera and clenches her teeth.

"Hayato. Move."

"NO!"

Phoenix looks down and takes a deep breath, she didn't want to make a scene of this.

"Hayato please, just move. You can't stop me from going home."

"Watch me!" Hayato steps closer to Phoenix and grabs the strap of her bag. "You're not going back to Chicago. I won't let you! This is your home now. If you go back...you'll fucking die. And I..." Gokudera pauses for a second and when he speaks again his voice is soft. "...I don't want you to. Don't you want to stay...with me? N-Not for any particular reason but, you're a chill person. You shouldn't have to deal with this on your own. No matter what stupid reasons you give."

Phoenix takes a step back and places a hand inside her bag. "Please don't do this. I really don't want to hurt you, Hayato."

"What the fuck are you talking about? You can't hurt me!"

Phoenix closes her eyes. "I have always been a better fighter than you, Hayato."

She pulls out a dissembled staff and puts it together before walking into an abandoned alcove.

"H-Hey! Where the fuck do you think you're going!" Gokudera quickly follows Phoenix and finds her in a fighting stance, her face devoid of any emotions.

"I am giving you a single warning, Hayato. Let me go and I won't hurt you."

Gokudera takes out his dynamite.

"Not a chance."

Phoenix's eyebrows raise up. "You're going to use explosives...in an airport? Wow, you're a bigger idiot than I thought." With a single movement Phoenix crosses the alcove, knocks the dynamite out of Gokudera's hands, and pushes him against the wall, her staff at his neck. "You can't win this. Just let me go"

Gokudera smirks.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so kinky, Aydan."

The tanned teen secretly opens Sistema C.A.I. With a lit ring.

"You have no idea."

Phoenix gives Gokudera a sly grin.

"You perv!"

Phoenix winks at Gokudera and smiles.

"Oh and don't even think about trying that little system of yours. It's worthless if you can't land a hit." The girl his pressure points on both of Gokudera's arms, paralyzing them. "Now stop this."

Gokudera's eyes widen at Phoenix's grin as his arms fall limp.

"M-Merda." Gokudera looks back up into Phoenix's intense blue eyes. "I'm not gonna give up!"

The silver-haired teen brings his leg up to hook around Phoenix's and tries to trip her.

"You are going to have to." Phoenix avoids Gokudera's leg and jabs her staff into his stomach before stepping back and swinging her staff around her back. "Give up, Hayato. You can't win."

Gokudera spits out a bit of blood.

"Fuck you!" He runs after Phoenix and knees her in the stomach, causing Phoenix to cough and drop her staff. "I wouldn't hurt a woman, but you leave me no choice. I can't have you leave and there's no way in fuck I'm gonna give up!"

"Stupid move getting this close to me, Hayato." Phoenix grabs the back of Gokudera's shirt and flips him over her back. She uses her foot to kick her staff back into her hands, placing one foot on Gokudera's chest and the staff at his neck. She flips the hair out of her eyes. "You're done Hayato. Now stand down."

"Fuck." Gokudera finches in pain as Phoenix puts more pressure on the foot on his chest. "I REFUSE!"

Gokudera struggles to get up.

"You do know that I can kill you with a single jab right now. I would keep still if I were you." She pulls her staff away from Gokudera's throat but keeps her foot on his chest. "I have been going easy on you, Hayato. Now please stop trying to keep me here."

"You wouldn't kill me. I know you wouldn't. But I'm not just going to give up!"

The feeling comes back into Gokudera's arms and he grabs Phoenix's ankles, trying to flip her over. Phoenix loses her balance and falls to the floor next to Gokudera but manages to bring her staff down on his throat, not hard enough to kill but enough to hurt.

"You have no idea what I will do."

Phoenix stands and waits for Gokudera to do the same. Gokudera rolls on to his hands and coughs up some blood.

"S-Shit." He rubs his neck but quickly stands up anyway. "I can take whatever you throw at me."

Phoenix looks at him sadly.

"You know this is the second time I've had to fight someone I love." She sighs and looks down at the bag by her feet. "You said you can take whatever I throw at you, right?" Phoenix kneels down next to the bag and places the staff on the ground, rummaging through her bag for a second before standing and holding out a small knife. "Can you take this?"

"Are you trying to kill me!"

Gokudera lifts his hands in an unconscious defensive act to protect against the knife.

"I am trying to go home!" Phoenix lowers her knife to her side but keeps it in her hand. "Hayato, please, just let me go home." The knife falls out of her hand. "Please."

Gokudera looks at the pain and sadness in Phoenix's eyes and hesitates.

"...No. I've thought about it but, I can't. Can't you understand that I..." Gokudera bites the inside of his cheek. "I don't know...I just don't want you to go."

"I would ask you to come with me but I know you won't." The girl laughs slightly. "Hayato, I'm going. And if I have to hurt you to make you see that then so be it."

Phoenix picks up her staff once more and goes back into her fighting stance.

"If it's a fight that'll make you stay, then I'll be more than happy to!"

Gokudera goes into attack and Phoenix sighs.

"Every time." She blocks his attack with the staff and spins him around, using her staff to push him into the wall behind her. Gokudera grunts. "I thought you realized that you couldn't beat me?"

"I'll take my chances as long as I prove how strong my resolve is to make you stay."

Gokudera lands a punch on Phoenix's stomach and turns her over, switching sides and slamming her against the same wall. Phoenix laughs.

"I haven't fought like this with anyone in years. And once again you get too close." Phoenix hooks her leg around Gokudera's, keeping him in place, and jams the butt of her staff into his stomach. She uses her elbow to push him away from her. "Hayato, you will lose this fight."

Gokudera falls to his knees.

"N-No!" He starts to cough. "NO! It's not over!"

He throws himself at the red head with his final bit of strength and Phoenix easily dodges his attack, taking a few steps away from Gokudera. Hayato falls to his knees, completely drained of energy.

"Hayato, please, just let me go." She goes out of her fighting stance and stares at him pleadingly. "I'll be fine, well not fine but I won't die. At least not for a couple years, and who knows. Reaper might die by then or I'll escape...or something."

The younger teen pants heavily, Phoenix's fighting style had tired him out quickly.

"I...I don't want to. I WON'T FUCKING LET YOU! You'll have to kill me or knock me out before I ever let you. I...I can still fight!"

Gokudera tries to stand up and Phoenix sets her jaw.

"I..." She takes a deep breath. "I am sorry about this Hayato." Phoenix walks over to Gokudera and closes her eyes. "I really am."

The girl takes her staff and hits Gokudera on the back of the neck, watching as he falls to the ground unconscious. The intercom announces that her flight was in and Phoenix gathers up her things, leaving the alcove without looking back at the bruised and bloody Hayato Gokudera.


	26. Chapter 26

Gokudera wakes up on a cot with airport security standing over him.

"Hey kid? You alright?"

Gokudera places his hand against his head, groaning.

"Where am I?"

"At the airport. Do you remember what happened to you."

Gokudera looks at the guard, confused, for a second before the previous night came flooding back.

"Fuck! Aydan!"

Gokudera jumps off of the cot and runs out of the airport, ignoring the guards' protest.

"_Why the fuck did she __do that! I was just trying to help her and she fucking beat me up!" _Gokudera sprints towards his apartment_.__"Damn it, Aydan! Don't you know I-"_ Gokudera slid to a stop at the sudden realization, he loved Phoenix. He loved her with every fiber of his being. _"Jesus Christ...I...I love her...and she's going to be tortured to death! Tch, I gotta save her!"_ Gokudera took back up his run, realizing the full extent of his feelings for Phoenix. They were strong, strong enough that the very thought of her giving herself up for him...he couldn't stand it._ "She said that she wasn't going to Reaper until Friday, I still have time to convince her to come back!"_ Gokudera bursts into his apartment and instantly starts looking for the small black phone Phoenix had left him. _"Come on, come on! Where'd I leave it!"_ Gokudera finally locates the phone and flips it open, his finger over the redial button. _"What do I say? Do I tell her...? She already told me how she felt...she might just think it's a ploy to get her to come ba__ck."_ The green-eyed teen ran a hand through his hair in frustration._ "Goddamn it! Screw it."_

Gokudera takes a deep breath to steady himself and presses the button.

"Come on...pick up..."

Gokudera hears the click of Phoenix's phone being picked up and his heart skips a beat when Phoenix answers, anger coloring her words. Despite this, Gokudera could tell she was tired, and he mentally berated himself for forgetting the different times zones.

"Who the hell is calling me this fucking early...If this is a prank call you better fucking hide 'cause I just got off a ridiculously long flight and am not in the mood to-"

Gokudera interrupts her.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT! I wake up and realize it's the next fucking day and you LEFT!"

"Hayato?"

Gokudera can hear her move around and he clenches his fist, trying to control his emotions.

"I didn't...I can't believe you're really gone..." Gokudera takes a deep breath, it was harder than he thought it would be not to tell her how he felt. "Come back, damn it!"

"I can't, Hayato! And you told me the only way you would let me go was if I killed you or knocked you out..." Phoenix pauses. "Did you spend the whole night at the airport?"

"OF FUCKING COURSE I STAYED AT THE AIRPORT THE WHOLE NIGHT! I just woke up and you...tch." Gokudera takes a deep breath. "I don't give a fuck if that's what I said! You couldn't leave. But now that just doesn't matter 'cause you have to come back!"

Phoenix finally snaps.

"I AM NOT COMING BACK! Get that through your thick skull, Hayato! I am in Chicago and come Friday I will be going to Reaper and holding up my end of the deal." Phoenix sighs. "And the best thing you can do right now is forget about me. Just, please...have a good life."

"But I...Fuck. I can't just forget about you Aydan. You're like...the coolest person I've met in a while. Not including Juudaime, of course." Gokudera bites his lip '_Fuck! Why did I say that!' _He sighs and moves on. "But...damn it, stop being such a bitch and just come back."

There is silence on the other end of the phone and Gokudera listens to the sound of Phoenix breathing for a few moments.

"...I'm not cool, Hayato. I'm one of the most messed up people on the planet, I can barely keep myself together. Please, just stop asking me to come back. I am not going back to Japan because I am staying in Chicago and the only way I'll ever come back to Japan is if I am dragged there by Reaper to watch him fight you and your family."

"I don't give a fuck if you're messed up, Aydan." Gokudera was aware of his voice taking on a softer tone. "Everyone's fucked up in their own way. You're just the better of most of them in my opinion."

"Hayato, you barely even know me!" Phoenix's words come quickly now, as if she can't stop them. "The first time I killed someone was when I was seven years old. I have been stealing things since I was six, and I only ever did as I was told when Reaper told me to stand down. I started taking drugs when I was eight and didn't quit until last year, and the only reason I did quit because I overdosed and died for twelve minutes. I am a sixteen-year-old alcoholic who spends every single day pacing around my apartment staring at the police report of my family's murder trying to find the bastards that did it. And I...I..." Gokudera hears the tears in Phoenix's voice and feels a physical pain because of it. "I let my little brother die. I am not cool. I am at best insane and at worst a sociopath. Let me go, you cannot save me."

Gokudera sighs.

"I would smack you if I could. Didn't you listen to me? I don't give a FUCK. Who you were before has nothing to do with who you are now. You're an alcoholic? Well fuck, I basically am too. You took drugs? So what? You are who you are right now, and that's all that matters for me. And your brother's death wasn't your fault. You were 5 for fucks sake! Stop being so hard on yourself."

"Hayato, you could never understand this. Just. Let. Me. Go. It's too late to save me so just focus on keeping Tsuna safe, and leave me alone."

"It's not too late damn it! Why won't you let me at least HELP you! It's so fucking FRUSTRATING!"

"Because you can't help me! You never could." Phoenix's voice breaks. "Just leave me alone, Hayato. I just want to spend the next few days with my pets and my family."

"You're a coward." Gokudera feels his temper go and his rational side try to reel it in but fails. "That's all you are. I bet all you wanna do is just die. Well you know what? I'm done. I'm done trying to help you and shit. Fuck you!"

Phoenix is quiet for a second.

"You're right, I do want to die. I've wanted to die since the day my family died. But I never wanted to die like this...Not in a million years."

Before Gokudera can respond Phoenix hangs up.

"No! Fuck! Wait!" Gokudera calls Phoenix again but she doesn't pick up. "Come on! At least let me apologize!" Gokudera calls Phoenix twice more before giving up. "I have to get her back...but she won't come back. Then I just have to drag her back, I need to go to Chicago. But how to get there...traditional flying will take too long, she'll be gone before I even get there...Damn it why wouldn't Reaper let her out of-Reaper!"

Gokudera quickly opens up the past call log on his phone and scrolls through it until he finds Reaper's number.

"Why Hayato, this is a surprise. If you're looking for Phoenix she's not here."

"I KNOW SHE'S NOT! You better give Phoenix back! She left when she knocked me out, but DAMN IT! JUST SEND HER BACK!"

"She knocked you out? And here I thought you were strong." Reaper chuckles. "I will not be sending her back. I would apologize but I really don't care."

"That woman just won't fucking listen to me!" Gokudera breathes deeply. "So how about we make a deal?"

"No new deals. I got what I wanted and soon you and your boss with be dead."

"COME ON! I'll do anything, I swear to God I will. Just trust me on this, please...let's make a deal."

"No deals kid. I have all the cards, why would I risk them for a child? Oh I thought you should know, I saw our little birdy yesterday and she seems to be fine...except for a few new bruises."

Gokudera grinds his teeth, an idea forming in his mind.

"I know you're just waiting to hurt her. But you're just a weak sick bastard. I can kick your ass any day."

Reaper chuckles.

"I am not weak, I believe that Phoenix beat you correct? We'll let me tell you that I am stronger than her. If you couldn't beat her, then you cannot beat me.

"Wanna bet?"

Reaper laughs and the sound sends shivers down Gokudera's spine.

"Are you trying to provoke me into a fight? Tell me how is your neck? I believe you took Phoenix's staff to your neck twice."

"My neck is fine, thank you very much." He says sarcastically. "But I can take you on any day!"

"Oh how wrong you are. I know all your moves Hayato. I could kill you in five seconds if I wanted."

"Yeah fucking right! I can have you on your ass in less time! I bet you wouldn't be able to lay a hand on me."

Reaper laughs again.

"If you want to fight me, seriously fight me, you should tell Phoenix that you love her. If you don't I may kill you on accident and then you will never get the chance."

Gokudera feels his cheeks heat up.

"I-I'M NOT GONNA ADMIT SOMETHING LIKE THAT SO EASILY! How about this: You beat me, I'll confess. I beat you, you let her go. How about it?"

"Interesting deal, Young Hayato. I'll consider it. From what you said...I take it that you do have feelings for our little birdy."

"I'm not telling you shit. Is that a yes or a no?"

Reaper sighs.

"So stubborn. Fine I'll take your deal on one condition."

"Name it."

"You have to tell our little birdy about it before we have our fight. Deal?

"About our fight? Seems doable."

"Good." Silence. "Well go on. Oh and once you're done, meet me at your school"

Reaper hangs up and Gokudera stares at the phone.

"_I can do this. I can get her back."_

Gokudera takes a breath and calls Phoenix, hoping that she picks up. She doesn't and he gets her answering machine.

"You've reached Aydan Lynch, I can't make it to the phone right now so leave me a message and I'll get back to you."

_'She must have re-directed her cell to her home pho__ne. She'd never put 'Aydan.' as her name on the cell.'_ Gokudera thinks as he takes another breath.

"Look, I know I said I'd leave you alone, but I was pretty much forced to let you know that Reaper and I are going to have a battle. Don't say shit either! You don't have the right to stop me. I'm doing this for you, so deal with it."

Before Gokudera can hang up he hears a click and Phoenix starts talking.

"I would rather not fight with you today, so I'm only going to say this once. Do not fight Reaper, you will lose and a lot of people will be saddened because of it. Just forget about me and live a good long life. Please."

"No can do. Just deal with it Aydan. I won't die, because there's something important I need to tell you. And I'll live to tell you. Got it?"

When Phoenix answers the confusion is clear in her voice.

"What do you have to...Nevermind. Hayato, I have lost everything I care about. I cannot bear to lose you as well. Especially not on Nicky's birthday. Just...don't do anything stupid, okay?"

Gokudera realizes that Phoenix has given up on her argument and he smiles.

"Don't worry. I'll live. You can count on it."

Phoenix sighs and Gokudera can almost hear a smile in her voice.

"Somehow your stupidity has ceased to surprise me. Just...stay safe...for me."

She hangs up before Gokudera can reply and Gokudera nods.

"_I'm coming for you Aydan, just wait a little bit longer."_


	27. Chapter 27

Gokudera arrives at the school, his mouth forming a scowl at he sees the tall Hispanic man waiting where Phoenix had been waiting for him. A growl formed in the back of his throat, this was the man who had taken Phoenix away and Gokudera was going to get her back

"There I did it." He takes out a few sticks of dynamite and settles into his stance. "Now let's do this."

"Do you think I would risk angering your Cloud Guardian unnecessarily? I told you to meet me here so that I could do this."

Reaper quickly moves around Gokudera and places a rag over his mouth. Gokudera smells chloroform and tries to get away from the man but it is too late. He only manages to get out three words before passing out.

"What the fu-"

Reaper stands over Gokudera with a slight smile.

"We are going to the real arena, but I can't let you see where that is." Reaper quickly throws Gokudera over his shoulder and places him in the back of his car, before driving off into the mountains. When they arrive at a clearing Reaper takes Gokudera out of the car and drops him to the ground, and stands over him with a frown. "Are you going to sleep all day?"

Reaper nudges Gokudera in the side a few times with his foot and Gokudera slowly blinks his eyes open. As Gokudera sits up he cringes, a headache had formed in the back of his skull.

"Where the fuck are we?"

"Nowhere. Did you say your goodbyes? I do hope you did because you are never going to see your friends again."

"F-Fuck." Gokudera quickly stands and gets into a defensive pose, his jaw setting. "I'm not gonna die, damn it!"

"Before we start I have a...proposal for you."

Gokudera's eyes narrow, suspicion coloring his face.

"Go on."

"Work for me, for my boss. Hell, if you say yes, I'll let Phoenix out of her deal."

Gokudera's anger rises at the mention of the woman he loves.

"No. I refuse! I'll win Phoenix back on my own. I don't need to make a stupid deal like that with you."

Reaper sighs and begins rummaging in his jacket.

"Looks like I'm going to have to...show you the truth of the world."

Reaper pulls out two knives and rushes towards Gokudera, one knife aimed at his throat the other at his stomach. Gokudera dodges Reaper and hooks a leg under him, trying to trip Reaper. The Hispanic man jumps over Gokudera's leg with ease.

"Is that the best you got?" Reaper grabs Gokudera, flipping him around and shoving him to the ground. The man kneels on Gokudera's chest and trails his knife over Gokudera's arm. "Where should I stab you first Hayato? An arm? Or maybe a leg?" The knife flicks up to Gokudera's neck and he can feel the cold tip against his skin. "Or maybe I should just finish it now."

"Heh, you wouldn't do that. You wouldn't finish me off that quickly. Not when I have so much to offer." Gokudera grins as Reaper cocks an eyebrow.

"And what do you have to offer me?" It was Reaper's turn to grin as he brings the knife down on Gokudera's upper left arm, a perverse joy rushing through him as Gokudera cries out. "But I do like to make these things last." Reaper stands up and takes a few steps back, leaving his knife in Gokudera's arm. "Come on Hayato, I expected more from you."

The teenage bomber smirks through the pain and presses a button on a remote he pulled out of his pocket. A mini explosion happens near Reapers leg, causing the man to stumble slightly.

"I attached a micro bomb to your pant leg when you weren't looking." The silver-haired teen smirks again. "Don't think I don't have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Oh how very clever. Now I want you working for me more than ever. But as my knife is still in your arm and is very close to an artery I would refrain from moving." Reaper throws his second knife at Gokudera, grinning when it pierces his side. "Tell me, Hayato. How do you like your pain?"

Gokudera flinches as the knife penetrates his flesh.

"Heh, I've felt worse."

The green-eyed teen takes the knife from his side and throws it back at Reaper, scraping his cheek. Reaper merely watches as Gokudera pulls the knife out of his arm and stands again. Gokudera runs towards Reaper and attempts to cut his side, Reaper dodges the attack and brings his elbow down on Gokudera's back.

"Child, you can never beat me. Surely our little birdy told you that." Reaper grabs Gokudera's arms and twists them behind his back, holding his wrists with one hand and pulling a third knife out with the other. "Now join me and I will kill Phoenix quickly or you can keep fighting me, leaving her to a slow and painful death. A death that you will have the pleasure of watching."

Reaper places the tip of his knife against the small of Gokudera's back but the teen can barely feel it through his anger.

"FUCK YOU!" Gokudera flips his own body over, making the knife go deeper into his back and wrenching it from Reapers hand. As he flips, Gokudera brings Reaper down with him switching their positions. "If you wanted to push me down that bad, all you had to do was ask."

Gokudera smirks as he pulls the knife from his back and stabs Reaper in the thigh with it, right by the artery. Reaper grins as the knife enters his leg.

"Oh how fun!" Reaper head-butts Gokudera and pulls away while pulling the knife out of his leg. "You are fun, no wonder Phoenix likes you. One more chance. You agree to be part of my experiments and I let you watch our little birdy die." Reaper throws the knife at Gokudera, grinning when it goes through his ankle. Gokudera falls to his knees, unable to support his own weight. "So how about that deal?"

"Fuck." Gokudera tries to stand but cringes in pain. "I-If I said yes...would you let me see Phoenix?"

A thoughtful expression comes over Reapers face.

"Hmmm...Now that is a request...I suppose it would be a double torture for both of you if you knew the other was so close and being hurt but you couldn't stop it..." Reaper looks over Gokudera, his eyes lingering on each of his wounds. "And you can't exactly do much damage in your condition..." Reaper drums the blade of a knife against his leg as he thinks. Then he smiles. "You have yourself a deal, Young Hayato."

Gokudera feels his body relax in relief,

_'I get to see her again. I can tell her how I...no. No, first I need to get her out.'_

He shakes his thoughts out of his head and asks,

"When can I see her?"

"Tomorrow. You'll need to be looked over and I need to make sure that our little birdy isn't taking drugs anymore before I start on her. So you will both start in the medical room." Reaper takes out a rag and kneels down next to Gokudera. "When you wake it will be a mere few hours before you see Phoenix again."

Reaper places the rag against Gokudera's nose and mouth, this time Gokudera does not struggle against the chloroform but willing falls into unconsciousness. Reaper loads him into the car again and drives to the airport where a private jet is waiting for him.


	28. Chapter 28

Gokudera bolts awake as Reaper throws a glass full of cold water at his face.

"JESUS! WHAT THE..." His initial annoyance turns into anger at the sight of Reaper sitting calmly across from him. "WHERE THE FUCK AM I!"

The tanned-man sighs at Gokudera's outburst.

"On a plane, I woke you just at the right time apparently, we are just about to land." A mean smirk forms on his lips. "You will be seeing our little birdy again soon."

Gokudera breathes heavily, confusion clear on his face.

"W-What? I thought we were fighting! I'm sure we were! Or was that just a dream-" The Italian tries to move but pain shoots throughout his body. "FUCK!" The pain almost makes Gokudera black out again but he manages to stay awake. "So we really did fight...but why aren't I dead yet?"

"You made a deal." Reaper adjusts his position in his seat, and sips at the wine a steward had brought him. "You take my...experiments if I let you see our little birdy first. Of course you are probably going to need a night to..." Reapers eyes travel over Gokudera's battered body. "...heal up. And lucky for you, Phoenix just tried to overdose on morphine and she also needs a day to get back into her previous condition." Reapers smirk turns into a malicious grin. "You two children will have a full day before my fun begins."

It took Gokudera a few seconds to understand the information Reaper had given him but once he did a feeling of pure worry settled over him.

"Fucking shit! That stupid woman! She said she wouldn't do drugs anymore." Gokudera feels his jaw set as his worry begins to overtake him. The silver-haired teen struggles to keep his breathing level normal before asking a single question. "When can I see her?"

"You will be taken to the torture house as soon as the plane lands. Which will be in a few minutes, I think you will be seeing our little birdy in ten minutes maximum. But you shouldn't judge her. She wasn't taking the drugs for pleasure but rather she was trying to kill herself." A smug look appears on Reaper's face. "You see she thinks I killed you in our fight."

Gokudera's eyes widen as the horror of the situation hits him, his anger rising as Reaper sits smugly across from him.

"BASTARD! Why did you tell her I died? Because of me she almost...tch." The boy spits at Reaper, thinking of a million ways to kill the man in front of him.

"I didn't tell her you died. I just told her where to go and she assumed that I killed you. It was her own fault for assum—"

"DON'T BLAME HER FOR THIS!"

Reaper merely nods and remains silent for the rest of the time on the airplane and even after when they were sitting in a black jeep with tinted windows Reaper did not talk until they came to an older neighborhood. The older man bends his head down slightly and looks out the window at the large buildings on the left side of the car.

"We're almost there. A few more minutes and you can yell at our little Birdy's stupidity instead of me."

As Reaper finishes speaking they pull up to an old building, obviously an apartment building and obviously abandoned. Reaper pulls Gokudera from the car and half shoves, half pulls Gokudera to the door. As they step inside the sounds of men and woman screaming fill the air but Reaper ignores it as he leads Gokudera to the elevator. The screams worries Gokudera and he begins trying to pick out Phoenix among them.

"Where is she?"

"She'll be in medical. Where else would I put a suicidal person?" Reaper shoves Gokudera into the elevator and presses the button for the basement. "You should know this won't save anyone. I'm still going to kill off your pathetic family."

Gokudera doesn't answer but concentrates on his plans to keep Phoenix safe and he barely notices when Reaper forces him back out of the elevator and down a dimly lit hall. The pair stop at the last door and Reaper shoves Gokudera in, following after him with a smug grin The boy looks around the brightly lit room until his eyes fall on the sitting form of Phoenix, her back is turned to him and her black muscle shirt allows him to see the scars long the back of her shoulders and her upper arms. As Gokudera takes in the long pale scars (that could only be produced through whipping), cigarette burns, a single horribly healed gunshot, and many knife and wire scars that decorate the redhead's shoulders and upper arms he feels surge of anger fill him followed by a need to protect that he only associates with Tsuna. Taking a quiet breath Gokudera steps forward, getting closer to Phoenix.

"A-Aydan?"

The girl stiffens slightly at the sound of her name and turns slightly to look at him, her eyes widening as she takes in his bloody appearance. Phoenix slowly stands and faces Gokudera, breathing deeply in shock.

"Hayato? But you...I thought..." Phoenix see Reaper over Gokudera shoulder and crosses the room in three steps, pushing Reaper up against the wall as she reaches him. "You selfish, evil, backstabbing, son of a bitch!"

Reaper merely smiles and pushes Phoenix away from him before walking out of the room, locking the door behind him. Gokudera looks at Phoenix, who is standing stiffly where she was her chin tucked against her chest, hands curled into fists and breathing deeply. He recognizes the style of anger management so he allows Phoenix a few minutes before speaking.

"Why did you do it?" The redhead glances at him but her eyes instantly dart back to the floor. "I mean I get that you thought I died but-" Gokudera punches a wall as the thought of Phoenix dying enter his mind. "Damn it, Aydan! Why the fuck would you try to OD!"

Phoenix doesn't say anything for a while, her shoulders sagging as a dejected air came over her. Eventually the girl looks at him and Gokudera sees the hopelessness in her eyes, a hopelessness that is mirrored in her voice.

"Because I would have nothing left."

Gokudera suddenly grabs Phoenix's shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"I'M NOT THAT FUCKING IMPORTANT!" As Gokudera searches Phoenix's eyes he notices again the small crescent shaped scar by her right eye. "I mean, I understand that you like me but...I wouldn't want that. You mean so much...I mean..." The silver-haired teen sighs as he tries to figure out his words. "I just wouldn't want you to just give up. You can meet someone else. Hell, you're only sixteen! You can live on even if I don't."

Phoenix had been avoiding Gokudera's eyes but as he said those last words her eyes snap to his and a determined look flares to life as she pushes his hands off her shoulder and takes a step back.

"And what about you? Huh? I leave and you basically give yourself to Reaper! Even after I told you specifically not to do that!" Phoenix gets in Gokudera's face, grateful they were the same height. "You would have died! Reaper would have killed you! I have no idea why he hasn't, but he will!" Gokudera takes a step back to escape the force of her gaze and Phoenix puts one hand on her hip and covers her eyes with the other. "You're only fifteen, do you think it's any better for you to die?" She sighs and looks at Gokudera, her anger quickly returning. "Why the hell would you even attempt to fight him! I told you time and time again not to fight him. That he is too strong. But no, the Storm Guardian of the Tenth Vongola Family obviously knows more about Reaper than the girl who's been by his side for the past eleven years! Tell me, how am I the stupid one between us for choosing to OD on morphine rather than die at the hands of my best friend!"

Phoenix stands there, panting slightly from her long argument. The muscles in Gokudera's jaw clench because he knows that her reasons for trying to kill herself have nothing to do with Reaper.

"BECAUSE I'M FUCKING UNLOVEABLE, DAMN IT!" Gokudera glares at the red-haired teen in front of him. "You're probably the only idiot that would ever be attracted to me. But you're different. You can grow up and meet someone and hell, maybe even have one or two brats. I can't. And if wasn't for you I wouldn't mind fighting Reaper. But I won't die. I still have to live for Juudaime, and...you."

Gokudera blushes as he turns his face away, ashamed by how much he had said. Phoenix sighs softly and her expression softens, she takes a deep breath before going over to him and turns his head so her is looking at her.

"You're an idiot." There is a solid crack as Phoenix brings her hand across Gokudera's face. "The biggest God damned idiot I have ever met!"

Gokudera freezes up after the slap and his hand slowly raises up to touch his cheek.

"What...the...WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR! How the hell am I the idiot!"

"You just gave yourself over to the...you know what, Nevermind." Phoenix looks over Gokudera sighing as she takes in the damage Reaper had dealt him. "You look like hell." The girl circles around him, taking in all of his injuries. "You got lucky, the stab on your back isn't anything major" As Phoenix stops in front of Gokudera she lifts up his arm to get a better look at his side then kneels down and lifts up his pant leg to see his ankle. "You shouldn't be standing on this." She stands and points to the bed. "Sit down"

Phoenix doesn't wait to see if Gokudera obeys her but goes to a cabinet and starts pulling things out.

"W-Why? This is nothing! If I couldn't handle this, then I wouldn't be allowed to be Juudaime's right-hand man!"

Gokudera smiles stupidly as Phoenix looks around the cabinet door with a raised eyebrow. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head before going back to searching the cabinet.

"Hayato, sit down. You're lucky not to have bled out from your side yet. Which means you got a little medical treatment from Reaper, when means you need to have someone else take a look at you. And I'm all you've got right now." Gokudera sees her foot hook around the edge of the door and she closes it, her arms full of bandages, antiseptic, needles, and thread. "I would give you some painkillers but they took them all away...for obvious reasons. Now sit."

"You're still an idiot..." Gokudera mutters, not wanting to be slapped again. "I told you already, I'm fine! See?" Gokudera jumps and winces as he comes down on his bad leg. "M-Merda. It's nothing..."

Phoenix sighs and shifts everything over to one arm before grabbing Gokudera's good arm.

"You are gonna sit down and take this like a man. Ya got it?" She forces Gokudera to sit on the bed and places everything she needs on the bedside table before turning to him. "Now take off your shirt."

Gokudera smirks at the sudden request.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd try to jump my bones so soon."

A deep red spreads across the blue-eyed girl's cheeks.

"I'm not...I didn't...I need to get a better look at your side and arm!" The look on Gokudera's face pushes her to the edge and she smiles evilly. "Of course I could just let you get an infection from whatever the hell Reaper did to you."

Gokudera gulps.

"I've gotten an infection before. Nasty shit." He sighs and pulls his shirt over his head, wincing as the movement pulls on his injuries. "Fine, do whatever you want. Just try not to take my virginity while you're at it."


	29. Chapter 29

Phoenix rolls her eyes and smacks him upside the back of the head.

"Completely full of yourself, aren't you?" The Irish girl kneels in front of Gokudera and cuts the bandages away from Gokudera's torso, whistling as she sees the shoddy stitching. "Wow, Reaper really sucks at this whole doctor thing." She cuts through the stitches and grabs the antiseptic, needle and thread off the table. "This might sting."

Phoenix sets to work cleaning the wounds. Gokudera watches with rapt attention as the girl worked on him.

"I'm not really. But what else am I supposed to do? Ask you how you've been so far?" He winces as Phoenix rinses out his wound with antiseptic and begins to stitch the skin close. "S-Shit. That hurts!"

Phoenix smiles slightly.

"Don't be such a baby." Phoenix starts to wrap clean bandages around Gokudera's torso. "Well you could try for a little humility ever so often." She shrugs at his half question and answers. "I've just been sitting her, slowly accumulating enough drugs to OD."

"You're such a retard, you know that?" Gokudera watches at Phoenix goes to his arm, unwraps the bandages and cuts through the stitching. "Come on, I'm humble! You know I'm an ugly ass motherfucker. I'd never expect someone to fuck me. Unless...you of course." He smirks at the slight blush on Phoenix's face. "Which I still don't even understand."

"I know I'm stupid for trying to kill myself over a guy but considering the other way I was going to die..." Phoenix shrugs and glances up at Gokudera before going back to his arm. "I told you why I like you...and you don't even believe that." She sighs and moves closer to Gokudera's arm, allowing him to feel the heat of her breath and forcing him to repress a shiver. "I think you got a bit of knife embedded in your arm." She goes back to the cabinet and comes back with a pair of tweezers. "This is going to suck for you."

Gokudera shrugs slightly, telling Phoenix to just get on with it.

"I just don't understand how any part of me could make someone like me. I mean it's not like I-FUCKING SHIT!"

Gokudera grabs on to Phoenix's shoulder and squeezes tightly as Phoenix works the tip of a knife from inside his arm. The girl laughs slightly as Gokudera releases her shoulder and places the piece of the knife on the table.

"You big baby." She pours the antiseptic over the wound and begins stitching his arm. Then she goes around to his back and sets to work on that. Gokudera has to regulate his breathing as he feels Phoenix lay a hand on his shoulder blade for balance. "How many times to I have to say it, you can't see the real you. It's hard to explain." She walks back around and smiles at him. "There, arm, back and side all fixed up. Now there's just the leg." Phoenix goes to the sink and washes Gokudera's blood off her hands before going back to the silver-haired teen and sitting on the floor in front of him. As she rolls up his pant leg, Phoenix whistles again. "Damn, this is bad. I really hope that he didn't cut the tendon.

"The tendon?" Gokudera lets out a short laugh "I doubt it. I mean, I can still move it." His ankle jerks up once and Gokudera winces in pain. "D-Damn, it hurts like a mofo. But I can still move it. Anyway what did you mean "the real me"? I'm pretty damn superficial if you haven't noticed."

"Oh I noticed, trust me." The girl lets out a laugh but then focuses on Gokudera's ankle once more. "Just because you can move it doesn't mean there isn't any tendon damage. So don't move it, you could snap the tendon. Okay, here comes more pain for you." Phoenix takes the tweezers and searches around in the wound, looking for bits of knife. When she doesn't find any, Phoenix places the tweezers to the side and places a single finger in to the opening. "Sorry about this. I know it probably hurts, but it's the only way to see if there's any tendon damage in our current situation."

Gokudera bites down on his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Bullshit. You're just trying to fuck up my tendon so I can't run away from you when you rape me." The Italian teen chuckles through his pain so he doesn't see Phoenix's shoulders set for a second before relaxing as the girl laughs.

"Now you're just being ridiculous." Phoenix pulls her finger out of his leg and sits back on her heals, staring thoughtfully at Gokudera's ankle, biting the inside of her cheek. "I don't think there's any damage, but I'm not sure...Looks like you're gonna have to risk it." Phoenix cleans off the wound and begins stitching. "I really hope I'm right."

"Risk what? And how am I being ridiculous!"

Phoenix looks up at Gokudera and winks.

"I'm not a "on-the-first-date" kinda girl, Hayato."

Gokudera blushes profusely at Phoenix's wink,

"D-Damn, didn't think you would..." He shakes his head. "Nevermind."

"Learn to take a joke Hayato."

She goes back to wrapping the bandages around Gokudera's ankle.

"Well if I'm wrong and there is damage and you go walking around that could snap the tendon...which, in this environment, is near deadly. But I'm usually right about this kinda thing. Normally about 70% of the time.

"Sure I'd fuck up my tendon, but how do you think you're gonna stop me from walking around?"

The older teen rolls her eyes and mutters.

She sighs as she begins to clean up.

"I don't think I could stop you. That's why I'm warning you, take it easy for a while. You walk on a bad tendon before it's good you might never be able to fix it. Trust me on this." Phoenix stands up and deposits all the old bandages on the table. "You can put your shirt back on now."

There is a slight blush on her face as she looks away from Gokudera. A blush that Gokudera doesn't miss as he pulls his shirt on.

"So did ya like what you saw?"

The Italian teen smirks and Phoenix rolls her eyes, scoffing at Gokudera's cockiness.

"You're not as appealing as yo—-" Phoenix stumbles slightly and places a hand over her head, muttering. "Damn it. Not now. Give me another hour, please."

Gokudera grabs onto Phoenix's shoulder as she stumbles again, almost falling.

"Not now what? What happened"

He looks into Phoenix's eyes and sincere concern appears on his face as he see's pain reflected there. Gokudera quickly makes her sit down on the bed next to him.

"I've been clean for a year now and then I take enough morphine to tranquilize an elephant." She flinches and falls back on the bed. "Add in that morphine and I never really got along, the way Reaper gets people clean and Fa-" Her mouth snaps shut as she flinches again. "Don't worry, I've been through this before. I'll be fine."

Gokudera looks down at her in worry and places his hand on her forehead.

"Holy shit! You're burning up!"

Phoenix laughs.

"No I'm not, this is my normal temperature. I run a little hotter than most, don't worry I'm fine."

The smoker frowns and pulls his hand off her head.

"H-Hey, why are you getting all pink!"

Phoenix's patience finally snaps.

"I'm going through withdrawal you idiot!" She flinches and clenches her jaw. "I almost wish that I hadn't survived the OD...but then I wouldn't have gotten to see you again"

Phoenix gives a Gokudera smile and receives a light tap on the head in return.

"Don't say stuff like that, idiot! One of my best friends from my childhood OD'd...It was hard to deal with. So don't even fucking say that." He sighs at the small smile that Phoenix is still giving him, blushing slightly. "S-Shut up. I already told you, I'm nothing special. Wipe that stupid smile off your face. It's making me nauseous."

Phoenix's smile widens but then she flinches.

"Don't hit me. God I hate this! At least last time I had some no name bastard to take it out on. And Reaper would take all the morphine away..." She stands up and goes to the door, banging on it with her fists yelling. "YEAH BECAUSE MAKING ME GO THROUGH WITHDRAWAL AGAIN IS EXACTLY THE TYPE OF THING YOU WANT TO SEE YOU SICK BASTARDS!"

The girl breaths deeply and falls to the ground, causing Gokudera to sigh. He hops over on one foot and sits down next to her.


	30. Chapter 30

"Relax, it'll all be over soon. You just gotta deal with it for now." Gokudera places a hand on Phoenix's head and pats it. "You can do it. You're strong."

"I don't think I am. At least not in the way you think I am." The girl props herself against the wall and leans back with her eyes closed. "Last time I went through this I nearly killed Reaper, the time before that I killed an innocent, and the time before that I jumped off a bridge. I keep telling everyone I'm not strong, that I can barely keep myself together and none of you believe me." She turns to look at Gokudera. "Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

"Because we know you're a strong girl. You say you can't keep it together but that's only because you don't think you can. It's all in your head."

"I can't keep myself together, Hayato. I used to be able to but ever since I met..." Phoenix sighs. "...ever since I started feeling emotions again I haven't been able to keep my past in the past. Every night I see the faces of every person I've killed...I see Nicky crying as my mom is shot...I see you falling to the ground after our fight. I see every single horrible thing I have ever done and I can't take it anymore!" Tears fall down her cheeks. "I just can't keep doing this Hayato."

As Gokudera watches Phoenix cry he feels his heart break, the sight of her in pain was too much for him so he quickly wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her towards him, using his chest to support her head. He feels her tense up and almost lets go but then she relaxes.

"If you want to cry then cry. It's okay. But don't you dare think you can't do this. You still need to live on. And you will. It'll just take time. So for now, just cry and let it all out. It's not easy being human, but then again who said it was?"

"Reaper told you that these memories would break me, and he's right. I can't take it, I can't take the weight of all the lives I've taken. I...I just can't do this anymore! I can't pretend that it doesn't affect me that I can just look past it all and keep going because I can't. You know how many people I've killed? 352. I call Reaper a psychopath but what if it's really me? What if I'm the psychopath?

"God, shut up! You're annoying, you know that? I told you, you're strong. And for fuck's sake, you're not as psychopath. It was your job. I've killed just as many, maybe even more. But not because I wanted to, like Reaper does. It was because it was my job. Get that through your thick skull, damn it!"

"But I did want to! I love what I do! I love working with the human mind, finding out what makes people tick. Finding out what they care about. And the job gave me an excuse to do that! At first I cared and I was hesitant about killing someone but now it's just a matter of how long it takes me to break someone! I can't justify what I've don't by saying it was the job or it was the right thing to do because that's not why I did it! Out of the 352 people 294 of them I killed in the most horrible and painful methods possible. I know what I've done and I can't take the weight of those lives anymore Hayato."

"Then what the fuck do you want me to do? Okay I get that you're still hung over from your past but what do you want? Do you want to repent in some way? Do you want me to just accept that you're apparently a "psychopath" or some shit? Because I won't. Live with it, Aydan. And if you can't, try working at a homeless shelter or some shit. I just cannot deal with this anymore. If you're so bent on hurting yourself over something like that, then I'll just be worrying foreve-forget it."

Gokudera gets up and limps back over to the bed, dropping down on it and doing his best not to look at the girl sitting by the wall.

"THIS IS MY REPENTANCE, HAYATO! Giving myself up to Reaper, allowing myself to be tortured. This was meant to make up for everything I have done! All I can do to make up for what I've done with my life is to suffer the worst pain possible for a few years and then die, because nothing else would even compare to the suffering my victims went through!" Phoenix sits against the wall panting. "...Or maybe I should just kill myself. I bet if I rushed at a guard they'd shoot me...or I could just pick pockets until I found a weapon." The girl stands and walks over to where she left the antiseptic. "Maybe if I down this I'll die."

Gokudera quickly turns to look at Phoenix and when he sees the bottle in her hand he jumps off the bed.

"DON'T!" Pain racks his body, but he ignores it and concentrates on keeping Phoenix pinned to the ground. "Don't you fucking DARE do that!"

The silver-haired teen looks into Phoenix's blue crystal-like eyes, thinking not for the first time what a nice color they were.

"Hayato, get off me. I'm going to die anyway so can I please just choose the manner." Phoenix's blue eyes drift past Gokudera and stare up at the ceiling. "I always thought a broken neck sounded like an interesting way to die. And if you keep jumping around like that you are going to hurt yourself...again."

"I don't give a fuck! Stop it, just stop it damn it! I...You can't...I don't want..." As Gokudera looks down into Phoenix's eyes a grunt leaves his mouth. "Fuck it!"

His head darts down and his lips meet hers, the only thought in his head was how soft her lips felt against his. Phoenix had frozen in surprise but she quickly recovered and pushed Gokudera off of her, standing and crossing the room while wrapping her arms around herself.

"What...what was that?"

"I...I don't know what came over me. You just..." Gokudera sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "You're just so fucking frustrating, I didn't think there was any other way. I mean, I didn't think about it. My body just sorta...GAH! I don't know!"

Gokudera ruffles his hair in frustration as Phoenix stares at him thoughtfully.

"Hayato I..." Phoenix looks down, a million thoughts running through her head. "I...I don't know."

Before Phoenix could say more the door unlocked and Reaper walked in, smiling in his malicious way.

"I am happy to see you two are getting along."

Phoenix refuses to look at her friend but picks up the now empty antiseptic bottle and throws it at Reaper, smiling slightly when it hits his head.

"Tch. What does he want?" The pale girl crosses the room and stands next to Gokudera, glaring at Reaper the whole time.

"He wants to taunt up, kill us, torture us, or show us where we will be staying while in hell."

Reaper spreads his arms and smiles.

"Well my little birdy guessed the last one correctly."

A low growl comes from Phoenix's throat, surprising Gokudera.

"Don't call me that."

Gokudera sees that Phoenix is mad at Reaper and that his presence is only making her more angry so her attempts to get up and punch Reaper but pain shoots up his leg, causing him to stumble. Phoenix grabs onto his arm, keeping him up right.

"F-Fuck. Go away, Reaper!"

"But young Hayato, I've come to take you to your apartments. You don't want to stay in the medical ward do you? Why, even our little birdy doesn't want to stay here."

Phoenix lets go of Gokudera's arm and rushes towards Reaper, punching him in the gut when she gets close enough.

"Don't call me that, Reaper!"

Gokudera spits at the older man, smirking to himself due to what Phoenix had done.

"Or you can just come quietly." Reaper twists Phoenix's wrist behind her and places a knife to her throat. "And if you don't I start torturing her right here, right now." Phoenix struggles to get out of Reaper's hold but stops once the knife is pressed tighter against her throat. "What do you say Hayato?"

Gokudera grinds his teeth but seeing Phoenix in danger forces him to calm down. As a small trickle of blood falls down Phoenix's neck Gokudera gives in.

"Fine. Just don't hurt her or so help me God I'll fucking castrate you!"

Reaper smirks at Gokudera's threat and pushes Phoenix at him. She stumbles and almost falls but Gokudera manages to catch her in time.

"Now that's a good little experiment. Follow me."

Reaper leaves the room and two armed guards enter and grab Gokudera and Phoenix by the arms.


	31. Chapter 31

"W-Wait! What are you doing!"

Gokudera struggles against the guards, trying to stop them from handcuffing him.

"Hayato don't fight them. This is Reaper's way of making sure we don't run." Phoenix willing holds out her hands and one of the guards handcuff her to him. "If you fight them you're going to get shot."

Gokudera watches as Phoenix is led out of the room by the guard she is handcuffed to and sighs.

"Fine." He lets himself be handcuffed and led from the room to the elevator where Phoenix and Reaper are having a staring match, Phoenix obviously thinking of ways to kill Reaper. But when Gokudera is brought up beside her she looks away from Reaper and at Gokudera, worry coating her features.

"How's your ankle?"

"It's fine. Being a little bitch, but it's fine." He stares at Reaper. "How much longer until we get to wherever the fuck we're going?"

Phoenix doesn't look away from Gokudera, nor does the worry leave her face.

"Oh not long. This is a four story building, not including the basement." Reaper presses the elevator button and smiles. "The first floor is for physical torture, the second for psychological torture and the third and fourth are living spaces. You both get your own apartments on the fourth floor, so stop complaining and just enjoy the ride."

The elevator arrives and as everyone piles in Phoenix takes the opportunity to grab Gokudera's free hand and squeezes it before letting go and resuming her staring match with Reaper. The silver-haired teen stares at Phoenix in stunned silence, his mouth hanging open for a second before reaching out and taking Phoenix's hand. As Phoenix looks at him he smiles slightly as a reassurance that everything was going to be okay and lets go of her hand. Phoenix blushes slightly as the elevator stops and Reaper takes out a set of keys.

"Now, can I trust you two not to run away?"

Phoenix sighs and shrugs. "Sure, why not."

Her elbow connects with Gokudera's side.

"What? I'll behave."

The Irish teen smiles again, muttering under her breath.

"Yeah right."

Reaper unlocks the hand cuffs and pulls both Phoenix and Gokudera out of the elevator, leading them out down to hall way.

"Now while you're here, I would like to ask that you refrain from punching holes in the walls, throwing TV's out of windows or, in your case Phoenix, dumping three buckets of animal blood out the windows." Phoenix chuckles slightly and smiles.

"Will you be giving me three buckets of animal blood? Because if you don't then I don't think we'll have much of a problem."

Reaper smiles and Phoenix smiles back, the ghost of their old friendship shining through for a moment before Reaper hands them both room keys.

"Your rooms are 34a and 34b. They are all the way down at the end of the hall. 34a is on the right and 34b is on the left. Phoenix, you get 34a and Hayato, you get 34b. Do you both understand? Good. Well then I have to go see a man about a knife. Goodbye." Reaper begins to walk away but Phoenix calls him back. "Yes, dear little birdy?"

Phoenix takes a deep breath and says.

"First off don't call me that and second, go across yourself Reaper." Phoenix gives Reaper the finger but he just laughs and walks away.

"Go across yourself?" Gokudera stares at the girl. "You really are unique, aren't you?"

Gokudera limps over to his room, not even bothering to see if Phoenix followed.

"Shut up, it's an Irish curse." Phoenix watches him walk away and follows him, flinching as her pulse sends another stabbing pain through her head. "Ow...I think I just hit the violent stage of withdrawal...joy." She grimaces and leans against the door of 34a. "So what? No plans for escape? No crazy ideas involving jumping out a window? You're just going to take this?" Phoenix crosses her arms with a questioning look on her face.

"I would but as you made it painfully clear before, my ankle's fucked up right now. Can't do shit about it. Unless you wanna carry me all the way to the airport."

Phoenix laughs and Gokudera's heart skips a beat at the sound, he loved the sound of her laugh and that scared him more than Reaper ever could.

_'What's this girl doing to me?'_

He thinks as he watches her laugh.

"Yeah no, you can walk there." She looks at him and smiles. "You can get your own ass to the airport because I for one will be getting my pets and going to the mountains. Not back to Japan."

"Why the fuck would you do that! I mean if anything, we should just move outta state. Maybe Canada."

"Because out of the States is exactly where they will look, not Tennessee. Besides, Benny doesn't like planes." Phoenix shrugs. "And what's with this 'we'? Don't you wanna go back to protect Tsuna?"

"Fuck. Fine, we can go to Tennessee." Gokudera looks across the hall at the girl leaning against the wall. "I'm not leaving you alone Aydan. Either you come back to Japan with me or I stay with you. I'll eventually go back, but not before convincing you we should. Juudaime is important, but..." Gokudera looks down, suddenly unable to meet Phoenix's eyes. "...so are you."

Gokudera blushes, looking up at Phoenix to see her roll her eyes and laugh.

"I thought I told you, I'm not-" She grimaces and closes her eyes while leaning her head back against the wall. "Who knew repressing violence was so painful." Phoenix lets out a slow breath and looks at him with worry. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Gokudera shrugs, hiding the happiness that blossomed in his chest at seeing Phoenix worried about him.

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess. How about you? Need me to ask for some water or ice or something?"

"Nah, I'll be fine...well not fine but...better." Phoenix rubs her arms and suddenly blurts out. "You know I did this so you wouldn't get tortured right?"

Gokudera is taken back at the sudden change in subject.

"Y-Yeah...I know. But I didn't want you to. I decided to give myself up to Reaper for you. And to realize that you just...didn't accept it, it was...dejecting to say the least."

"Well you did kinda ruin my plans, sorry for being a little bit mad at you." The blue-eyed teen looks down and laughs while thinking, _'Why is __it so easy to be myself around him?' _But instead of asking Gokudera this question, Phoenix rather looks up and smiles softly. "Hayato, I...I don't need to be protected. I learned a long time ago how to fight and how to block out pain. The only think I'm not good at is dealing with yo...people. Dealing with people." She grimaces as another spike of pain shoots through her head. "Well I'm going to go and try to calm down before I start throwing things." Phoenix looks across the hall at the Italian boy and smiles. "Goodnight Hayato."

"Yeah, you should get some rest. 'Night Aydan."

"Well I'll see you...tomorrow...I guess...I don't know." She turns to her door, unlocks it and opens it letting out a low whistle. "You know this might be worth it for the apartment alone." Phoenix goes inside and turns around. "Night"

She gives him a sad smile before shutting the door. Gokudera turns to his door and opens it before a thought hits him and he walks over to Phoenix's door, yelling though it.

"Don't so anything stupid!" He sighs and turns back to his apartment. "She better not try OD-ing again."

Through the closed door of Phoenix's apartment Gokudera hears Phoenix's reply.

"Just take all the fun out of my night why don't you!"

Her words were echoed with laughter and Gokudera shakes his head as he pulls his apartment door closed behind him.


	32. Chapter 32

"Stupid woman..." He limps over to the bed, not noticing that somehow Reaper had gotten pictures from his apartment in Namimori and placed them around this room. "Maybe I'll finally be able to get a good night's rest. But goddamn, I'm gonna hurt all over tomorrow."

Gokudera falls back on the bed and closes his eyes, relaxing completely before bolting up as he hears the sound of breaking glass from across the hall. As he listens there comes a solid thump and more breaking glass, worry built in his chest and ignoring the pain in his ankle Gokudera runs to his door and throws it open. Another crash comes from within Phoenix's room and he rushes to her door, banging on it with his fist.

"Aydan! Aydan, what the fuck is going on!" Phoenix gives him no reply except for a sudden cry of pain and more breaking glass. Gokudera's worry reaches its peak at the sound of Phoenix in pain and he half screams through the door. "AYDAN!" He takes a few steps back and runs up against the door but it doesn't budge, so he goes back again and runs into the door again a sense of accomplishment filling him as it cracks a bit. Gokudera nods and backs up as far as he could before running into the door at full force, breaking it open and tumbling into the room. His first instinct is to look for attackers but all Gokudera sees is Phoenix destroying the room and everything in it. "Jesus, what the fuck are you doing!"

Phoenix doesn't seem to see or hear him as she picks up a picture frame and throws it at the opposite wall before walking over to the already destroyed couch and pulling out the small knife sticking out of it. Ignoring the blood flowing freely from her hand, Phoenix throws the knife into the TV with enough strength to knock it off the table. Gokudera runs as fast as he can and grabs Phoenix from behind, trapping her arms against her body.

"Stop it Aydan! Stop it right now!"

"No! I have to do this!" Phoenix yells out in an almost animalistic way. "I have to do this!"

Her arm shoots back and elbows him in the stomach, pulling a howl of pain from Gokudera but still her refuses to let go.

"NO! Stop this! You don't have to do anything! Just stop...DAMN IT!"

Phoenix kicks her foot back, hitting him the ankle while screaming.

"HAYATO LET ME GO!"

The silver-haired teen tears up and yells in pain.

"FUCK!" Despite the pain Gokudera holds onto the girl a bit tighter. "I CAN'T LET YOU GO! Because...I let you go once before, and that was the worst mistake I ever made...just...Stop!"

Phoenix stops struggling, still angry but her curiosity overrides it for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

She tries to look at him over her shoulder but finds is impossible so she begins struggling to get out of his tight embrace. Gokudera turns her around so he can look in her eyes, but doesn't release her from his arms.

"I mean...I don't want to let you go. I...I..." Phoenix's bright blue eyes seem to capture Gokudera's thoughts, hypnotizing him in a way. _'Jesus Christ, she's beautiful.'_ He thinks to himself, before taking a deep breath and kissing Phoenix on the lips. Unlike the last time Phoenix doesn't push him away, but Gokudera does feel her stiffen so he slowly lifts his lips off of Phoenix's and searches her eyes. "I love you."

The anger slowly drains from Phoenix's face and is quickly replaced by confusion, her breath was coming quickly as she tried to work out if Gokudera was lying or not. The anger quickly returns as Phoenix's eyebrows furrow.

"I bet this is just you trying to calm me down. Well it won't work!" Phoenix begins to struggle again and Gokudera tightens his grip on her.

"Stop...Struggling...DAMN IT! In my-DAMN IT, I SAID STOP STRUGGLING!-In my darkest moments, I met you and you...I didn't realize it then, but when you left me to come back to Chicago, I realized that I loved you. I always have, okay?" Gokudera looks into the pale girl's eyes as she stops struggling against his hold. "I wouldn't go through everything that I have for someone I didn't love. So don't you dare think this is all just a joke or something!"

As Gokudera looks into Phoenix's eyes, he thinks he sees a spark of fear but is unsure.

"I...I...I can't except this as a truth...it...it's impossible for someone like you to love me." Phoenix stares at him pleadingly. "You deserve someone whole, someone who can love you back with everything they have! Not someone who's so broken they aren't even human anymore! Not someone who hates what they see in the mirror! Not me!"

"Jesus, now I understand how you felt." The teen bomber sets his jaw. "Listen, we're both fucked up. But...we can make each other whole. I have you and you have me. DAMN IT AYDAN! Wasn't it you who said that you loved me? Well now I'm telling you that I love you. Just...accept me...please." Gokudera wraps his arms tightly around Phoenix and bends his head down so that his forehead is resting on her shoulder. "I want you."

Phoenix forces her way out of the clear hug and takes a step back.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Her voice breaks slightly. "Don't hug me..." As Gokudera looks at Phoenix he sees a look of pure fear come over her face, and hidden underneath that fear, sadness. "I don't care how you see yourself, you are not fucked up! You are the best thing that ever happened to me, so don't you dare say you are fucked up! Don't you ever say that you are!" Tears appear in Phoenix's eyes as she looks at Gokudera. "You're right, I do love you. And that's why I can't let you waste your time on me! I am broken beyond repair and you deserve someone whole."

Phoenix takes a step towards the open balcony door and Gokudera quickly attempts to follow her but his ankle had begun to bleed again when Phoenix kicked him and walking was impossible.

"M-Merda!" Gokudera looks at Phoenix and allows his fear of losing her show. "Don't...don't leave me, Aydan. Damn it! Why would you do this!" He looks down to hide the pain he knew was on his face. "You're the only one I've become attached to. My whole life I've had people leave me and be assholes! Don't...don't be the same. You're beautiful, Aydan! Why can't you just belong to me? You deserve happiness! We deserve it!"

The redhead takes an involuntary step closer when she sees how much pain he's in but stops herself and looks at Gokudera with fear in her eyes.

"I can't get attached to people, Hayato. Every time I love someone they die! Every single time!" Phoenix falls to her knees and the look of fear had spread from her eyes to the rest of her face. "I can't lose you Hayato...I can't take it! Don't you understand that this, that us being together, it would kill me! Because I want nothing more than to be with you, but I know if I let myself love you then something will happen! Because something always happened! I-I can't live through that again...If I lose one more person...I-I'll die...I know I will."

Gokudera limps slowly over to Phoenix and kneels down in front of her.

"I'm scared too Aydan. I don't wanna lose you, but isn't it better to have been together than to die and have regrets of never enjoyed being together?" His uninjured hand reaches out and brushes her bangs out of her eyes. "Please. I need you as much as you need me."

Phoenix is obviously holding back tears and it takes her a few seconds to find her voice again.

"You couldn't possibly need me as much as I need you." Her forehead touches Gokudera's and she closes her eyes before almost whispering. "It just isn't possible for you to love me..."

Gokudera moves closer so that their noses touch, keeping his eyes open as he studies the girl in front of him.

"Oh, but it is. I love you Aydan. So...much..."

The clear green-eyed teen moves closer to Phoenix, their lips almost meeting.

"Are you sure that you're not just drunk?"

Phoenix laughs slightly and moves just a little closer to him, her eyes open now and searching his eyes.

"Maybe the painkillers are getting to me slightly."

Gokudera smirks and places a hand on the nape of her neck, closing the remaining distance between their lips with a gentle pull. Phoenix lets their lips stay connected for a second before pulling back slightly, but only enough so that she can talk.

"I didn't give you any, remember?"

Their lips meet again and this time it is Gokudera who breaks away, a blush across his cheeks as she catches him in his lie.

_'Shit, she remembered.'_

He searches for a reason why he lied, quickly trying to see if Phoenix was angry.

"I-I'm not usually like this...Damn it! You see what you do to me!" His blush deepens. "But...I don't really mind...I guess."

Phoenix smiles and shakes her head slightly.

"Absolutely pathetic. That's what you are."

She kisses him again while winding her fingers in his hair.

"Oh shut up."

Gokudera gives the kiss a little bit of force and smiles as Phoenix returns in kind.

"Not in a million years."

Phoenix smirks as she wraps her arm around his neck and pulls his body against hers, kissing him all the while. Gokudera grins into the kiss as he gently and slowly pushes Phoenix onto the floor while kissing her passionately.

"Where..." He pecks her lips. "did you learn..." Gokudera's breathing was heavy now. "how to kiss so well?"

"No idea." Phoenix pulls his head down and kisses him while her hands find the edge of his shit, pulling it up slightly. Phoenix kisses him again, only breaking away when Gokudera lifts his arms up and lets her pulls his shirt over his head. The red-haired teen takes a sharp breath at the sight of Gokudera's bare torso, her breathing deepening as she doesn't seem to be able to tear her eyes away from him. "I've never done this before. What about you?"

Phoenix looks up into Gokudera's eyes, finally looking away from his naked chest.

"N-No, never. Are you nervous?"

Gokudera kisses Phoenix again as he finds the button to her pants and Phoenix doesn't answer but places her hands against his chest, kissing him as her hands memorize his body.

"W-Wait, I just thought of something."

Gokudera pants as he looks down at Phoenix.

"W-What?"

"Reaper. He's bound to have cameras around here."

Despite her words Phoenix reaches up to kiss Gokudera again, smiling as he kisses her back.

"And? Let him watch if he wants. I don't give a fuck." He kisses her some more, reveling in the feeling of her lips against his and her hands against his chest.

"But I do. He was my older brother for years. Can't you see how that would make me uncomfortable?"

"Not in the least." Gokudera trails his kisses along Phoenix's jaw and down her neck, leaving a few marks on her pale skin. Phoenix's eyes roll back slightly at to feel of his lips on her neck.

"Okay, think about it this way. What if it was your sister?" Phoenix allows him to continue to kiss her neck but quickly forced his head up so she can kiss him again.

"I've walked in on her private moments more than once. And vice versa. I fail to see how it matters." He pecks her lips and smiles. "It's all natural anyway."

Gokudera leans down to Phoenix's ear and bites it lightly smirking as he feels a shiver run though her body.

"No wonder you're so messed up." Phoenix laughs slightly. "Listen I just don't want..." Stops as Gokudera interrupts her with a passionate kiss, his hands resting on her hips. "I don't want Reaper to watch." Her head bends back as Gokudera kisses her neck again. "I can and will punch you in the arm Hayato."

Gokudera finally relents.

"Fine, fine." He kisses her passionately one last time before sitting up. "You're such a tease, you know that?"


	33. Chapter 33

"Of course I know that. How could I not?"

Gokudera glares at Phoenix playfully and begins to look around for his shirt. Phoenix props herself up on her elbows, frowning slightly as Gokudera pulls his shirt back on. She had been hoping that he would leave it off.

_'Well I guess it's the price I pay for-'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a burning pain on her hand.

"Oh now I feel the pain...real good timing."

Phoenix looks down at her cut hand, examining the severity of the injury.

"How do you think I feel! You fucking kicked me in the ankle!"

"Sorry. If it makes you feel any better that was the withdrawal. The fact that you pulled me out of it says something pretty big." She grins at Gokudera. "Although I think your ankle's bleeding again..."

Phoenix quickly looks around for some bandages.

"And that's not all that's painful." He looks down at his pants. "You really are lucky I have self-control."

Phoenix rolls her eyes and mutter something about boys and sex under her breath.

"I think there are some bandages in the kitchen. Hold on."

Gokudera bites his lower lip as Phoenix searches the kitchen, a thought suddenly accruing to him.

"So...does it bother you that I'm younger than you? I mean most women would just be like, 'Oh you're such an immature boy' blah, blah, blah. Is it the same for you? I'm just...curious." Really he was worried but there was no way Gokudera was going to tell Phoenix that. "And I just need to distract myself from this pain really."

Phoenix comes back into with a box of bandages in one hand and the other hidden behind her back. "We're only a year apart Hayato, it's not that big a difference, you know." She smiles and leans against the door frame. "And since you need a distraction so bad, you don't get any bandages."

She smirks and begins to wrap the bandages around her hand

"Yeah but...I don't know. Sometimes I feel like…Nevermind." A second later Phoenix last sentence makes its way into Gokudera's brain. "WHAT! It's human tendency okay! It's not my fault! Especially when you were being such a tease."

Phoenix sticks out her tongue at him.

"My apartment my rules." She smiles and sighs before giving up on bandaging her hand. "Hey can you help me with this? I had to hurt my good hand."

"Not gonna help you since you're not gonna help me. Deal with it." Gokudera folds his arms across his chest "Hmph."

"Are you sure about that?" Phoenix pulls a bottle of vodka out from behind her back. "And this is the good stuff." She looks at the bottle thoughtfully "Of course this means someone here knows me way too well."

Phoenix shrugs, opens the bottle and takes a swig.

"Gimme some. NOW."

"Ah. You have to help me first." Phoenix grins and tosses the bandages over to Gokudera, who catches them and glares at her.

"Get over here."

Phoenix grabs a second bottle and walks over to where he's sitting.

"Here, I'll even give you this first." She hands him the unopened bottle and laughs at his reaction to his first large swig.

"Oh God, this is exactly what I needed." Gokudera begins wrapping the girl's hand carefully. "Well, at least we know we're getting plastered tonight."

Phoenix laughs and takes a drink.

"Not sure if that's the best thing for me, considering I just OD-ed the other day. Might be a tad bit unhealthy."

She takes another drink and watches Gokudera's face as he wraps her hand.

"I'm sure you won't die. I'd kill you if you died." Gokudera takes another large swig at the thought of Phoenix dying and goes back to wrapping her hand, fully aware of the fact that Phoenix was watching him with a thoughtful expression. "There. Done. Now leave me alone with my newest best friend."

He laughs and drains half his bottle, spilling some as Phoenix tosses a pillow at him.

"Get out of my apartment! And give me back my vodka!"

She attempts to take the vodka back but Gokudera hugs it to his chest.

"No! You deny me sex, I deny you this amazing vodka!"

Phoenix rolls her eyes before reaching over, pulling the vodka out of his hands and pushing him on to the ground and kissing him.

"You do know that I want it too right?" She kisses him again. "But I already told you, I'm not a "on-the-first-date" kinda girl."

Phoenix smiles and rolls off of Gokudera but stays laying by his side, intertwining her fingers with his.


	34. Chapter 34

Gokudera opens his eyes and blinks a few times before sitting up, knocking over a vodka bottle as he does.

"Aydan?" He looks around and when he sees that Phoenix is no longer next to him, panic fills him. "AYDAN!"

The girl in question sticks her head out of the kitchen.

"So you're finally up." Phoenix smiles slightly. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

Gokudera blinks a few times in confusion.

"Y-You're still here?" He had been half sure that the night before had just been a dream. "What do you mean I talk in my sleep? I do not!"

Phoenix laughs and pulls her head back into the kitchen, smiling all the while.

"Well seeing as this is my apartment, yeah I'm still. And how would you know if you talk in your sleep? You were asleep at the time. Oh do you want waffles?"

"Well I don't..." Gokudera mumbles. "Y-Yeah, sure."

"You do, quite a bit actually. But don't worry, it wasn't anything embarrassing. Just random words, I couldn't make sense of anything" Phoenix walks out of the kitchen with two plates piled high with waffles and sits down next to Gokudera while passing him a plate. "My mom's recipe, enjoy."

She smiles as Gokudera takes the plate and drools a little.

"I'm so fucking hungry, you don't understand." He pours syrup over the waffles and pokes at them with a fork. "Who would've thought you were a real woman?" Gokudera stuffs a piece of waffle into his mouth and continues talking. "Onree real reeman can cook."

"Chew, swallow, and then talk."

Gokudera swallows.

"Sorry. I said 'only real woman can cook.'"

Phoenix stares at him for a second, eyebrow cocked and sighs.

"I should slap you. But I still feel bad about kicking you last night so I'll let it slide this time." Phoenix starts to eat her own waffle. "How is your ankle anyway?"

"It hurts like a motherfucker, thank you very much."

"Sorry." Phoenix gives Gokudera an apologetic look and puts her now empty plate to the side. "I can take a look at it if you want."

Gokudera lifts up his leg and holds it out to Phoenix.

"Kiss it an make it feel better."

He laughs and Phoenix smiles slightly.

"Don't tempt me." Phoenix gently takes Gokudera's ankle into her hands and begins to inspect the wound there. "Hayato about last night, I know you said you love me but..." She sighs. "I don't know...it just...it doesn't feel real, you know?"

Gokudera quickly hooks a hand behind Phoenix's head and brings her lips to his, kissing her gently.

"Why would you ever doubt me? I'm being sincere when I say 'I love you Aydan. I really do.'"

Phoenix smiles slightly.

"I've been alone for so long...trust doesn't come easy for me anymore. Especially when it deals with love." The girl kisses Gokudera back. "And as much as I would love to go down this road again, I think your leg is just a bit more important."

"I think my third leg is more important."

Gokudera smirks and Phoenix half glares at him.

"I will hurt you Hayato. You know that right. And you shouldn't distract the person who will soon be stitching up your leg. Things might go...badly."

Phoenix grins evilly as she stands and collects everything needed to fix Gokudera's leg.

"I'm just trying to distract myself, damn it. But come on, I know you like it when I'm suggestive." Gokudera grins up at Phoenix as she makes her way back over to him.

"You know...I kinda do." As she sits down Phoenix kisses Gokudera. "Now you are going to need to keep quiet while I do this, unless you want me to miss something that will lead to you not being able to walk." As Phoenix sets everything down she pauses for a second and looks Gokudera in the eye for a second. "I love you, Hayato."

Gokudera blushes as Phoenix sets to work on his leg.

"I...I love you too, Ay-FUCK!" Gokudera grabs on to his leg to ease the pain. "Why does your stitching always hurt like a mofo! Seriously!"

"Oh stop being such a baby." Phoenix grabs the bandages and begins to wrap them around Gokudera's ankle. "If you can't take this, Reaper's gonna kill you. Well, he'll try at least but I'm sure my knife in his throat would stop him."

"Oh please, Reaper's beatings are ten times better than your stitching. I'd rather fight him any day." Gokudera leans back on his hands while Phoenix wraps his ankle, his fingers brushing one of the empty bottles. "By the way, how many bottles did we drink last night? I can't remember shit after bandaging your hand."

"You do know that Reaper was going easy on you right? That he wanted to bring you back alive so that I go through some weird emotional thing...although I can get that through a good high." Phoenix shrugs. "But of course you're better than any drug I ever did." She smiles and sits back. "There, your ankle's stitched and bandaged. As for the vodka...I'd say between the two if us...fifteen bottles."

"...I don't whether I should be surprised that Reaper went easy on me, the cheesy 'You're better than any drug I've done' line or the fact that we downed like seven bottles each. Jesus we're gonna be fucked up parents one day."

"Oi, leave my cheesy line alone! It's true though, I feel better around you then I ever did when I was high...or drunk for that matter. And we'll only be bad parents if we make it out of this alive and seeing as that is almost impossible...well it's kind of a moot point."

Phoenix looks down sadly and Gokudera uses his thumb and index finger to lift her chin.

"Hey look at me." Gokudera looks into Phoenix's blue eyes. "We're gonna make it out of this alive." He kisses her gently, feeling her smile as he does so. "I'll make sure of it."

"You can't make sure we'll get out of this alive. The future is an unknown and if we die, we die." Phoenix shrugs. "And besides how are you going to stop Reaper? Didn't he beat you once already?"

The red-haired girl eyes Gokudera's ankle and when she looks back up at his face she sees that he was serious.

"I'm just trying to be optimistic here, Jesus." Gokudera sits back and folds his arms over his chest. "We're not gonna die. I still have a duty to fulfill as Juudaime's right-hand man. No matter what it takes, I won't let us die.

Phoenix gets a serious look in her eyes and when she speaks, her voice is in a monotone.

"Optimism just gets you killed quicker." She smiles. "And just so you know yes that was a joke and yes I know it sucked."

Phoenix kisses Gokudera before grabbing the plates and taking them to the kitchen.

Gokudera pouts as Phoenix leaves him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." As he listens to the sounds of Phoenix washing of the dishes a sudden thought strikes him. "You know...this kinda feels like we're newlyweds..."

Gokudera's laugh is cut short by the sound of breaking glass in the kitchen.

"Ah! Damn it."

"What the hell? Take it easy there! I was just saying..."

Gokudera leans to the side a bit, trying to see into the kitchen without standing on his hurt leg.

"Yeah, yeah. I can see your point. You just took me by surprise is all." Phoenix goes silent for a second while she cleans up the broken glass. "OW! Damn it! Hayato, could you bring the bandages in here?"

"Jesus Christ." Gokudera picks up the bandages and limps in to the kitchen to find Phoenix holding a paper towel to her bleeding hand. "You're such a girl, ya know that?"

Phoenix glares at Gokudera and swipes the bandages out of his hand.

"Shut up."

The Italian teen smirks at Phoenix's glare.

"Hey I never said it was a bad thing."

Phoenix's glare melts into a soft smile and she begins to wrap the bandages around her hand and Gokudera can tell that she is thinking hard about something, so he contented himself to watching her. Gokudera was trying to decide exactly what shade of red the Irish girl's hair was when she looked at him.

"Hayato, why haven't you asked about my scars? I mean, I'm in a freaking tank top! You can see my scars and normally people ask, or stare, but you haven't done either. Why?"

Gokudera sighs, he couldn't believe this was what had been bothering her.

"'Cause I have them too. And I know how uncomfortable and difficult it can be to talk about them. So I'll just wait until you wanna tell me, and if don't ever want to then I'll respect that." A soft smile forms on his face. "You're beautiful to me anyway." Gokudera freezes and slaps himself across the face. "I think the Vodka's still fucking with my brain."

Phoenix blinks and smiles slightly.

"I'm not beautiful." She secures the bandages around her hand and goes over to Gokudera, poking him in the chest. "Don't slap yourself, that's my job."

"Oh shut up, you're gorgeous, okay?"

Phoenix smiles but shakes her head. "I'm really not though."

"Do I need to slap your shit?"

"Only if you wanna lose a hand."

"Tch. Then get your head on straight. You're pretty as fuck, so don't say otherwise."

Phoenix gets about an inch from Gokudera's face.

"Then don't say you're ugly."

"That was a dirty trick." Gokudera crosses his arms and Phoenix smiles.

"But effective."

"But seriously, I'm not as attractive as you are."

Phoenix leans in and pecks Gokudera on the lips.

"Well now, that is debatable."

She smiles.

"You constantly remind me why I love you so much."

He kisses her back, a bit more passionately.

"Which is something you haven't told me yet. And I'm curious. Why me?"

"I don't even know myself. It just sort of...hit me when you left for Chicago. I just knew that I didn't want you out of my life" He pecks her lips. "And this just feels...natural.

"Nice obscure answer." Phoenix wraps her arms around Gokudera's neck. "I like it."

Gokudera smiles as her arms rest against his shoulders and places his arms around her waist.

"How long do you think we'll be stuck here? 'Cause honestly, I don't ever want to leave. I feel...peaceful right now. Which is pretty damn rare."

Phoenix shrugs and repositions her arms on his shoulders.

"Hell if I know. But I'm with you. I'm perfectly happy right here and I will be perfectly happy to stay right here."

She steps closer to him as if to emphasize her point.

"Wow, and I thought I was saying sappy shit." Gokudera snorts. "Can we just go back to making out? The pain in my ankle is giving me a headache. Or that could be from the alcohol..."

Phoenix rolls her eyes. "Such a guy answer."

She smirks and kisses him, grinning as he runs his hands through her hair. Gokudera kisses her back vigorously and Phoenix holds on to him tighter. Gokudera slowly moves one of his hands down lower and Phoenix pulls back slightly.

"You are really lucky I love you so much."

"Very lucky."

Gokudera laughs and kisses down Phoenix's jaw and Phoenix closes her eyes while tangling her hands in his hair.

"Whatever you're doing don't you dare stop."

Gokudera doesn't answer right away but instead sucks on a small area on Phoenix's neck, producing a bright pink spot.

"I wasn't planning on it."

He places his hands on her hips and pulls her body closer to his.

"Good."

She smiles and kisses him passionately, a kiss that Gokudera responds to in kind. As he feels his lower regions begin to react to the feel of her body against his Gokudera pulls back slightly.

"Before you kick my ass, that's my phone you're feeling. Okay?"

Phoenix pulls him back against her kissing him she does so.

"Of course it is."

Gokudera grins into the kiss.

"God I love you." Phoenix smiles at Gokudera's words and wraps her arms around Gokudera's torso, hugging him tightly. "And I'd pick you up and carry you off if my ankle wasn't fucked up."

Gokudera holds her close to him, convincing himself that she was really there through the sound of her breathing and the warmth of her skin. Phoenix rests her head against Gokudera's shoulder and smiles, she raises her head and whispers in his ear.

"Who said I would let you?"

Gokudera pulls back and gives Phoenix a confident look.

"You know you can't resist me. I know you can't."

He kisses her, biting her lower lip gently. Phoenix grins at the challenge.

"Well know, you've just given a challenge to an Irish woman, I have to try it now." She untangles herself from Gokudera and leaves the kitchen for about a minute before walking back in with a grin. "You're right, I can't."

Gokudera frowns.

"Now why the hell would you do that? I'm cold without you."

"Wow...That...that was horrible." Phoenix's nose crinkles and she smiles. "Well if you're so cold. Why don't you come and get me?"


	35. Chapter 35

Phoenix leaves the kitchen again with a seductive grin.

"I'm a fucking cripple if you haven't noticed!" Gokudera sighs and limps out of the kitchen to see Phoenix sitting cross-legged on the couch with her head resting on her left hand. She smiles as he comes closer to the couch. "I swear, if I screw up my other foot, you're gonna have to do many favors for me."

"Why do you think I wanted to get you off your feet?" Phoenix grabs the green-eyed teen's wrist and pulls him down on the couch next to her. "And no, you get no favors if you are going to be like that."

"Stop, I need to go get some more vodka. This stupid ankle is bothering the hell outta me. And what the hell do you mean 'No favors'? I think you owe me quite a lot." Gokudera gets up off the couch. "Now leave me alone if all you'll do is be mean to a cripple. I need my vodka, or some painkillers or something."

Phoenix pulls him back down on the couch.

"Stay put, you're going to hurt yourself again." Phoenix stands and goes into the kitchen only to come back out with two bottles of vodka and a frown. "This is just sad. These are the last two bottles. Who do the people who did all this think I am?"

Phoenix sits back down, handing Gokudera a bottle.

"Well obviously they know you're an alcoholic." Gokudera opens the bottle and lays back against the armrest of the couch, resting his hurt leg over her legs. "If Reaper doesn't kill us, alcohol poisoning sure will."

They both laugh and Phoenix opens her bottle and take a drink.

"Going out in a drunken haze. I'm okay with that." Phoenix smiles as Gokudera takes a swig of vodka.

"We should probably stop with this sooner or later. My uncle died from liver failure at the age of 30. I would stop but goddamn this is some good shit." Gokudera takes a large gulp and Phoenix moves so that she is laying against his side.

"I just want to know why they only gave me 17 bottles. Like you said, this stuff is good and I want more."

She pouts slightly and Gokudera puts an arm around her shoulder.

"I'll buy you some booze once we get outta here. We can go to Italy for some wine. I have some acquaintances who own vineyards by the countryside."

Gokudera smiles slightly as Phoenix rests her head against his shoulder and drinks some more vodka.

"So we're like newlyweds and you're going to take me to Italy?" Phoenix takes a drink of her vodka. "There's someone I know who would think you're proposing to me."

Gokudera jerks his head down to look at the girl laying against him, a blush creeping across his face.

"W-What? I wasn't! I'm just saying...I'd like to take you to Italy one day. Maybe back to where I grew up and by my mother's grave. That is...if you want to." Gokudera's tightens his arm around Phoenix. "I really wanna introduce her to you. Even if it's just to her tombstone."

Phoenix smirks.

"I know you weren't." She places her bottle of vodka on the ground next the couch, wraps one arm around Gokudera's stomach, and closes her eyes. "I'd like that. May-maybe if we get out of this...I can introduce you to my family."

Gokudera smiles softly and kisses the top of her head before placing his bottle next to hers.

"I'd like that very much." He smooth's his hand along the top of her head, smiling as Phoenix snuggles closer to him. "This is so weird. I feel like we've been together forever and yet, it's only been a fucking day."

Gokudera laughs and Phoenix smiles slightly.

"I know what you mean. But I guess it's a good think that we're able to be like this already...considering what's coming." Phoenix smirks slightly. "I bet Reaper didn't count on that."

"Oh I don't know. Being the fan boy he is, he's probably squealing in excitement at all this. Like I said, it wouldn't be so bad to give him a little show." Gokudera wiggles his eyebrows. "I mean, technically, if it weren't for him, we wouldn't be together right now. Right?"

Phoenix leans up and kisses Gokudera lightly.

"I think we gave him a good show already." She smirks. "You're right, next time I see him. I'm going to thank him."

"Fuck. Sorry. Freaking hormones. First time having a girlfriend and all..."

Gokudera blushes and Phoenix smiles knowingly.

"Hey, you're my first boyfriend, so this is all new for me to."

She places her hand against Gokudera's cheek and kisses him lightly before placing her arm against his stomach again. Gokudera smiles brightly.

"R-Really? I mean...you don't look like the type to have been single for 16 years. I mean, not like it's a bad thing. I'm just saying...I...uh. I'm glad...I guess. No, I mean, I am. I don't like the idea of having another man touch you or kiss you like I have."

Gokudera begins to fret and Phoenix laughs slightly.

"Well you're the first guy who ever showed any interest in me." Phoenix shifts her position so that she is looking down at Gokudera. "And what do you mean I don't seem the type? Just what are you implying?"

"I didn't mean anything by it! I just mean...growing up surrounded by men, especially in the Mafia world, I'm sure you had potential boyfriends and Mafioso aren't exactly the purest people, ya know?" Gokudera brings his arm up and wraps it around the ginger's body, pulling back down. Phoenix willingly goes and rests her head against his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his stomach. "So I'm just saying..." Gokudera tilts up Phoenix's head and looks down into her eyes. "It's nice to know you're not like everyone else." Gokudera pecks her lips. "And I'm sure some guys had their eyes on you. You probably just intimidated the shit out of them" Gokudera chuckles.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult...I'll just take it as a compliment."

Gokudera hugs the redhead lying next to him closer, wrapping both arms around her.

"It's a compliment, okay?"

Everything goes quiet for a while, the two teen's content to just lay in each other's arms. Gokudera's hand travels down from Phoenix's shoulder and down her arm, using his finger to trace her scars. As his hand goes back up and reaches her shoulder, he moves over to the scars by her collarbone, suddenly shifting their positions so that he is above Phoenix. His head bends down and Gokudera kisses the scar he had just been tracing before kissing up her neck to another scar by her ear. Phoenix takes a quick breath and tenses up at the unexpected touches and kisses, her voice unsure.

"Hayato..."

Gokudera whispers huskily in her ear. "You don't have to feel so self-conscious about them. They're beautiful."

As Gokudera gently licks the outer shell of Phoenix's ear, the girl relaxes.

"It's not that. It felt...good." Phoenix smiles up at Gokudera. "I wasn't expecting that."

A smirk decorates the bomber's face as he sits back and pulls Phoenix up into a sitting position in front of him.

"Well then, I'm glad." He lifts up her hand and kisses her bruised knuckles and some scars on her lower arms. "You shouldn't hurt yourself anymore Aydan. Either by throwing things, punching walls or doing drugs. Don't do any of it anymore." The silver-haired teen looks into Phoenix's eyes pleadingly. "Please."

The Irish teen snaps her fingers and smiles.

"Well there goes my weekend plans. Now what am I going to do?"

Gokudera grins.

"Oh shut up."


	36. Chapter 36

Gokudera laughs and reaches out his arms, tickling Phoenix and causing her to burst out laughing. He continues to tickle her even as she tries to curl into a ball.

"Stop that!"

"Nope. You need to laugh some more. It's good for you!"

Phoenix finally manages to curl into a ball, laughing the whole time.

"Come on Hayato! Cut it out! Please!"

Gokudera grins and sits back. "Okay, okay. Only 'cause I don't want you peeing yourself."

Gokudera laughs and Phoenix glares at him.

"Jerk!"

She folds her arms across her chest and turns away from him, giving him a view of her back. Gokudera sighs and hugs her from behind.

"Oh come on, you know you like it when I touch you. Even if it's tickling the fuck out of you." His smirk fades as Phoenix leans away from him.

"No. I don't like to be tickled! I never have!"

"But...you laughed..."

"An involuntary reaction! But...I suppose if anyone was going to tickle me...I would want it to be you." The redhead blushes slightly as she leans back against her lover.

"You're such a little pervert, aren't ya?"

"Oh look who's talking!"

Gokudera laughs and leans against Phoenix's shoulder.

"I was pure until I met you! You're the bad influence!"

"Oh sure! Your hormones have nothing to do with it!" Phoenix laughs and Gokudera smiles as he feels the vibrations through her body.

"Not at all!" The boy relaxes. "Woman really are soft." Gokudera sighs and nuzzles into Phoenix's shoulder. "Your body is comfortable. As strange as that may sound."

A sad tone enters Phoenix's voice. "Even with all the scars?"

Gokudera smiles softly and kisses the scar nearest to his lips, "Even with the scars."

Phoenix smiles and relaxes back against Gokudera, placing her arms over his.

"You know I might just show my shoulders more often if you're going to be like this."

The bomber becomes strangely serious. "Only around me you can. Not in public. I don't want any other perv looking at what's rightfully mine."

Phoenix cocks an eyebrow. "What's yours? Strange, I thought it was my body."

"Not anymore it's not. It's mine!"

Gokudera latches his arms around Phoenix's waist and pulls her closer to him, smiling as Phoenix laughs.

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that."

"You...you wouldn't cheat on me? Right?"

Phoenix stiffens at the question and at the tone of worry in Gokudera's voice. She turns around to face him and looks him straight in the eye.

"Never."

"Then you'll keep those shoulders covered around other men."

Phoenix smiles slightly and sighs. "Now how is that cheating?"

"Shh. Don't question me, woman." Gokudera laughs. "No seriously, baring your shoulders is a kind of...personal act. I'd be happy if I was the only one to see it. But fine, just give me time to adjust."

The Irish teen smiles and throws her arms around his neck, holding him tightly and turning her head so that she is facing his neck.

"If you don't want me to then I wont." Phoenix pulls back so that she can look him in the eye while still keeping her arms around his neck. "And I promise I will stop hurting myself. No more punching walls, no more throwing things, no more drugs."

Gokudera smiles. "Good."

He leans in and kisses Phoenix slowly and gently, wrapping his arms around her waist. Phoenix lets the kiss go for a bit before pulling back.

"Hang on, I'm not done. I won't do any of that unless the situation calls for it or you are in danger. I can't promise anything in those situations."

The silver-haired teen frowns and brings up a hand to brush Phoenix's hair out of her eyes.

"Regardless if all that happens, don't do any of it. Ever."

"No. I can't promise that. If you are in danger and I can save you, I'll do whatever it takes. Even if that means hurting myself."

"Stop it. You know I wouldn't want that." Gokudera cups Phoenix's cheek with his hand and runs his thumb along her cheek bone. "I don't want you hurting yourself anymore for my sake. If anything, it's my job to take care of you."

Phoenix leans into Gokudera's hand.

"So if the situation was reversed and I was in danger you would want me to watch you risk everything to save me but you won't let me do the same for you! How is that fair!" Phoenix hugs Gokudera again, trying to convey how she feels through it. "I can't lose you Hayato."

Gokudera wraps his arms tightly around her. "You won't lose me, Aydan. But I won't accept you trying to sacrifice your life for mine. I want to protect you and not the other way around." He kisses the top of Phoenix's head. "I don't think I'd ever forgive myself if something ever happened to you."

"How do you think I would feel?" Phoenix's voice is soft, her worry slipping through as she tightens her embrace. "You're all I have left. If I lose you...there's no point anymore." Phoenix buries her face in Gokudera's neck. "I love you, Hayato...and I can't lose anymore people I love."

Gokudera strokes Phoenix's long red locks.

"Don't worry. Nothing's gonna happen, okay? Hey, look at me." He uses his free hand to tilt her head upwards and pecks her lips lightly. "I love you too."

"You know that's not true. We're in a torture house Hayato, we are going to go through hell. Trust me, I've been through it before." Phoenix places her forehead against Gokudera's and closes her eyes. "And if Reaper offers me a chance to get you out, I'm taking it. No matter the cost."

Gokudera sighs and pulls his head away.

"Let's just not talk about it right now. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. I just want to enjoy whatever time we have together."

Phoenix takes a deep breath to steady her emotions and looks around her apartment.

"Well considering my apartment's a mess and there's no more vodka...what do we do?"

Gokudera blushes slightly.

"L-Let's just go with whatever you have in mind."

Phoenix smiles slightly and hits Gokudera lightly on top of his head.

"Get your mind outta the gutter." Phoenix laughs. "I got nothing...my mind's completely blank."

"I've been denied twice in the course of a day. It's not my fault...I don't know, can't we just keep talking? You know, like the basics. What's your favorite color, best memory, funniest moment, ect. How about it?"

"Hey if you're gonna date me, you're going to have to get used to it." Phoenix smiles. "You had to pick the thing I'm worst at." She shudders comically. "Personal stuff." Phoenix lies back down and waits for Gokudera to lay next to her before resting against his shoulder again. "You first, what's your favorite color?"

"It's okay. I live it that you're not like that. Easy, I mean." Gokudera wraps an arm around Phoenix's shoulders as he thinks. "Hm...Probably any shade of red and lavender. How about you?"

Phoenix gets a far away look in her eyes, like she's remembering something from a long time ago. A small smile forms on her face and she chuckles slightly.

"Deep purple."

Gokudera notices the far away look and worry begins to curl in his chest. "Hey, are you okay?"

Phoenix jumps slightly and looks at Gokudera like she just remembered that he was there.

"What?"

Concern becomes apparent on Gokudera's face. "Aydan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I promise, I just got stuck in the past...again."

Phoenix's jaw clenches and Gokudera pulls her closer to him.

"It's okay. We don't have to talk anymore. Let's just take a nap or something. Just to...relax." He looks into her eyes, worry still clear as day in his own eyes. "Is that okay?"

"Y-Yeah...that's fine."

Phoenix looks at Gokudera for a second before shifting herself so that she is laying directly on top of him, smiling slightly as he wraps both arms tightly around her. The couple fell asleep like that, Phoenix listening to Gokudera's strong steady heartbeat and the Italian teen concentrating on the sound of Phoenix's breathing and the warmth of her skin.


	37. Chapter 37

Gokudera stirs a bit as he leaves the world of dreams.

"Mmh..." He blinks his eyes open and rubs them as he turns his head to look at the girl lying next to him. He watches her for a bit while she stares at her scared wrists before talking, smiling slightly when she jumps.

"Did you cut often?"

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

Gokudera shakes his head.

"No. I just woke up from sleeping enough." He pecks her on the cheek, smiling as she smiles. "So...How often did you do it?"

Gokudera frowns as Phoenix covers her wrist with her other hand.

"Too often." She squeezes her wrist tight enough for her knuckles to turn white. Gokudera quickly places his hand on hers and tries to pull it away from her wrist.

"Not anymore, right?"

Phoenix allows Gokudera to pull her hand away and points to one of the redder scars, saying in a cold voice.

"I did it last week."

A hurt expression comes over Gokudera's face. "Why? Why would you..." He looks away to hide the pain. "Tch."

Phoenix looks at the ceiling with an uninterested expression.

"Feeling pain is better than feeling nothing."

She shrugs.

"No it's not Aydan...it's not." Gokudera wraps his arms around Phoenix and holds her close to him. "Please don't do it anymore."

Phoenix relaxes as he holds her to his chest, smiling slightly as his heartbeat soothes her.

"Well I don't feel anything anymore, do I? I only ever cut when I felt nothing and as long as you're here I won't need to cut. So the solution is for you to never leave."

She looks up at Gokudera and smiles. A smile that Gokudera gladly returns.

"Is that a marriage proposal?"

Phoenix laughs and moves up to peck Gokudera on the lips.

"No, it's not. I believe that's your job."

Gokudera lets out a short laugh.

"Well at least you know. I'm old-fashioned as fuck. So at least you understand that." Gokudera bites his lip. "But...would you? Want to, I mean."

Gokudera feels his face heat up as Phoenix doesn't answer right away.

"Yes."

She said suddenly before burying her face in his chest to hide the blush, a blush that was rapidly spreading across Gokudera's face.

"R-Really?"

"Well, why not?"

"I-I don't know...I thought you'd just slap me and call me stupid. I didn't think you'd actually want to."

He feels the tips of his ears heat up.

"I'll only slap you or call you stupid when you are being stupid." She shrugs and looks up at him. "This isn't stupid."

Gokudera smiles widely and kisses Phoenix's lips.

"Let's just take this one day at a time. But...I would too. Marry you, I mean."

He smiles awkwardly while trying to his blush, but once the blue-eyed girl kisses him back, he forgets all about his blush.

"We are a little young to be talking about marriage aren't we?"

Gokudera smiles softly as Phoenix rests against his chest again and wraps his arms tightly around her.

"So how long have you been awake?"

"I've been up for about..." Phoenix holds her wrist up to check her watch. "An hour."

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did actually, being by you sure does keep the nightmares away."

Phoenix smiles at Gokudera who is too preoccupied with this new information to notice.

"You...have nightmares?"

"You can't go through what I've been through without having nightmares."

Phoenix's tone is so full of pain that Gokudera automatically tightens his hold on her and shift his position so that his body is shielding her. His hand goes up and strokes her hair.

"It's okay. It's all over. I'm here for you now."

"Well like I said before, you are very good at keeping the nightmares away. You're just full of uses aren't you?"

"What are you talking about? I'm useless." Gokudera laughs as Phoenix slaps his chest lightly.

"You are full of uses."

"The only thing I'm capable of doing is reproducing." Gokudera smirks and Phoenix sighs slightly.

"And again with the sex...I'm going to hurt you, Hayato."

Gokudera freezes at the sound of his name, he had just realized that he loved the way she said it.

"You...You called me by my name."

"Yeah? So?"

Gokudera smiles and pecks Phoenix's lips.

"I like the way it sounds when you say it."

"You're such a sap for a guy, Hayato. You know that, right?"

Phoenix smirks at the shocked expression on Gokudera's face.

"What! N-No I'm not!"

Phoenix laughs at the blush spreading across Gokudera's cheeks.

"You kinda are, but don't worry. I love it."

"I'm not a fucking sap! I'm just saying that I like how my name sounds when you say it! Can't a guy just admit that without being called a sap! Jesus..."

The older teen laughs harder.

"You're so much fun to provoke."

"Oh shut up."

Phoenix smirks and they both go quiet as the green-eyed boy continues to stroke her hair. Eventually his fingers begin to go through her hair and he runs the thin long locks along his fingers, smiling as he does so. Phoenix just lays there and allows Gokudera to run his hands through her hair while she listens to his heartbeat, finding it to be incredibly soothing to the memories that were eating her alive. The red-haired girl finds herself slowly falling back asleep when an idea strikes her.

"Oh!"

"What happened?"

Gokudera's voice was filled with worry.

"Nothing...I just thought of an escape plan."

"I thought you didn't wanna carry me." Gokudera pokes Phoenix in the side, smiling as she laughs slightly. "But whatever, let's hear it."

"We burn the place down. And you're walking, at least until we can get a cab."

"I'm all for this right now, only one dilemma, Aydan. How the hell are we gonna make a fire that big? Reaper took away all my dynamite."

"There's a gas stove in the kitchen, all we need is a flame."

Phoenix smiles as Gokudera sits up, taking her with him.

"Why didn't we do this sooner!"

"Because you were hurt and I was high or drunk or going through withdrawal...Although I can see a small problem in the plan now..." Phoenix frowns as she shifts her body to a more comfortable position.

"Explain."

"Guards...with guns, and you can't exactly run right now."

"Last time I checked, there's a fucking window right over there Aydan. Wait...what floor are we on again?"

"The fourth floor. See the problem?" She sighs.

"Shit. How many guards are there exactly? Are there only two or did Reaper send more?"

"Yes, Hayato, there are only two guards for an entire torture house." Phoenix rolls her eyes. "And they are not Reaper's guards...or at least they weren't."

"I mean outside this room, dipshit. The others we can deal with as long as we can manage to kill off the ones outside."

"There's none outside the door. That's a rule...or it was a rule...I don't know. Well it used to be that the guards were stationed on the torture floors but not the apartment floors. I don't know how much Reaper has changed my rul-"

Phoenix shuts her mouth with an audible click as her teeth hit together.


	38. Chapter 38

"Your...rules? What do you mean, exactly?"

Phoenix looks away from Gokudera, her jaw set.

"Nothing."

Gokudera puts his index finger and thumb under her chin and forces Phoenix to look at him.

"Tell me, Aydan. What did you mean by your rules?"

"Nothing!" She looks down and mumbles. "At least that's what I keep telling myself."

"Damn it, you know you can tell me! I won't think any differently of you." Gokudera looks into Phoenix's bright blue eyes and his expression softens. "I thought we went over this already."

"I...uh..." The pale girl clears her throat. "This isn't...um..." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "This isn't Reaper's torture house...it's mine."

Silence hangs between them for a second.

"W-What? I don't...I don't understand." Gokudera moves back from Phoenix a bit. "What do you mean?"

Phoenix keeps her eyes close and looks up.

"This torture house belonged to me before I left the family." Phoenix takes a deep breath and looks at Gokudera, her clear blue eyes filled with shame. "I wasn't just a hitman, Hayato. Reaper and I had the same job..."

The teen smoker expression becomes unreadable as he process the information.

"W-Why? I mean...how could you...? So this is what you meant when you said you couldn't deal with your past."

"Now do you see why I did drugs? Why I drink myself into a coma almost every night?" Phoenix bares her wrist, and Gokudera looks away from the scars there. "Why I cut!" She slips off the couch and crosses the room, turning away from him while wrapping her arms around herself and says in a quiet voice. "Why I wish I were dead..."

Gokudera slowly gets up off the couch and follows after Phoenix, wrapping his arms around her waist once he reaches her.

"I'm sorry. I never knew."

The silver-haired teen reaches around Phoenix's head and kisses her cheek. Phoenix pulls his arms off of her and steps away, turning to face Gokudera.

"You shouldn't be sorry! You should hate me! You should want nothing to do with me! Hell I want nothing to do with me!"

She walks over to the balcony door and throws it open before stepping out into the cool fall air. Gokudera sighs and follows her out on the balcony.

"It's not like you chose to do it. I mean...it's something you were raised to do, right? You didn't know any better. Especially with you separating yourself from your emotions. You haven't done anything to me personally to make me hate you. Even if you want nothing to do with yourself, I do."

"I don't understand you! You should hate me! I tortured hundreds of people, physically and mentally! I used the cruelest methods to get what I wanted! Most people would hate me! Would tell me to throw myself off a bridge! But not you. And I don't get it!" Phoenix sighs and covers her eyes while looking down. "Sometimes I think it would be better if I did jump off a bridge, at least then I wouldn't have to live with this weight anymore."

Gokudera grabs on to Phoenix's shoulders and shakes her a bit as Phoenix contemplates suicide.

"Listen to me! I told you that I didn't care about your past and I still don't! Get that through your thick skull! I was born into the Mafia world so I've seen and experienced just about anything you can imagine. I've done things just about anyone could hold against me. If I did the same to you, I'd be a fucking hypocrite! And quite honestly, I don't give a fuck what you did before. Who you are now is the only thing that matters to me." His hands tighten a bit so they bite painfully into her arms. "Do you understand that now?"

As the younger teen's grip tightens Phoenix's old instincts kick in and she resists the urge to flinch but sets her jaw instead.

"Hayato. Let. Me. Go. Now!"

"No! Not until I get it through that stupid head of yours that I'd love you no matter what! Call me stupid of a fucktard, but I'm serious. I love you. No matter what you used to be or do."

"Idiot! As far as you know I could still be working with Reaper! How the hell do you know that I ever truly switched sides! I've done that before you know, convinced someone I'd switched sides and then I killed him! Now. Let me go!"

Gokudera suddenly lets go and Phoenix bites her cheek as the blood rushes into her arms. The silver-haired teen takes a step back, with a hurt expression on his face. And expression that cuts Phoenix to the core, but she doesn't allow it to show.

"You...You wouldn't."

"I don't know what I would do...and neither do you." Phoenix looks down sadly and Gokudera feels his eyes tearing up a bit in surprise, anger and other emotional pains. He shakes his head and laughs bitterly.

"You're right. I don't. I don't even know you that well. You're just some girl I met a few months ago. I don't know what you'd do."

Gokudera starts to walk back into the apartment but turns at the last second. He finds Phoenix staring at him with no emotion on her face, not a single hint of her wanting him to stay. He nods slightly and turns around, walking through her apartment and into his own. Phoenix watches him go, a dejected look gracing her face, as she sees him leave her apartment she turns, picks up a flower pot and throws it off the balcony with all her strength.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL TO FUCKING HELL!" Phoenix leans back against the wall and slides to floor. "I'm sorry, Hayato...I had to do it."

Gokudera hears the pot crash and Phoenix's yelling and he feels the urge to go to her but doesn't. He enters his apartment and closes the door before dropping onto the bed, his head falling into his hands with a sigh.

"I don't fucking understand what the hell is going on anymore. I trusted her so much. More so than I ever have in a long time." Gokudera lights up a cigarette. "And now here she is telling me that I don't even fucking know her. Tch." He takes a long drag of smoke and runs a hand through his hair before falling back on the bed. "I don't even get where my feelings belong anymore..."

As Gokudera lays there, he hears the sounds of Phoenix come back into her apartment and begin to clean up the mess she made while in withdrawal. There's a large crash and Phoenix cries out in pain.

"Fucking God damn it! Screw this bull shit!"

Gokudera hears breaking glass, the slam of a door and more breaking glass and is tempted to go check on Phoenix.

"Shit! Stop it, Hayato. Just stop it!" He slaps himself. "You need to figure this out. Do you want to trust her or not?" Gokudera takes another drag and breaths out the smoke slowly. "Damn it! Why did she have to fucking do this!"


	39. Chapter 39

While Gokudera is trying to figure out his feelings for Phoenix, the girl herself is pacing the hallway, throwing knives at the wall.

"Come on, girl, just push them down. You've done it before. Don't let this get to you. Yeah you love him but you can't let that happen. You can't be with him. It will only end badly."

She throws another knife as Reaper exits the elevator.

"Well it looks as if your favorite past time has made a comeback. Would you like some actual throwing knives?" Phoenix scowls and throws a knife that barely misses Reaper's head. "Careful now, that one almost hit me. Now about our deal, are you ready to hold up your end?"

"Yes. I already pushed him away...I'm the only one who will get hurt in this."

Reaper doesn't respond right away. "Good, then shall we get started?

Phoenix takes a deep breath and nods.

Gokudera heard none of Phoenix and Reaper's conversation as he was so wrapped up in his thoughts.

_'Maybe...maybe I ov__erreacted. I mean, she's still the same old Aydan I know...right? She couldn't have possibly lied about how she felt. Could she?...Tch. Fuck it. I need some fresh air.'_ Gokudera walks out of his apartment and into Phoenix's to use her balcony when he notices no one is there. "Phoenix?" There's no reply so he yells her name once more and when there is still no reply his intuition kicks in. "Fuck."

A sudden cold chuckle sounds in the room and Gokudera whips around to see Reaper standing in the door way.

"So young Hayato. I heard you and our little birdy had a fight."

Gokudera grinds his teeth at the sight of the older man. "What the fuck are you doing here Reaper?"

Reaper laughs at the teen's anger.

"I told you I would give you a day before I started the torture didn't I?" Reaper walks closer to Gokudera. "It is time for your first session, young Hayato."

Reaper gives Gokudera a chilling grin.

"Bring it on."

"Are you sure?" Reaper snaps his fingers and two armed guards enter. "Wouldn't you rather look for our little birdy?"

Gokudera's heart drops into his stomach at Reaper's words.

"What did you do to her, Reaper?" The guards handcuff Gokudera to them and lead him out of the room. "What did you do!"

Reaper smiles evilly at the silver-haired boy.

"You will see soon enough."

The silver-haired teen glares at Reaper and spits at him during the elevator ride but his worry was amounting to more and more as the seconds ticked by.

_'What if what I said was the last thing I ever say to her? No! No, don't think that. She'll be fine and you'll see her again and you'll apologize. Ya got that Hayato? You're going to see Aydan again.'_

Reaper laughs at Gokudera's glare and leads him into a room with a darkened window and has the guards chain Hayato to a chair.

"Now we'll see if you are as strong as you think you are." Reaper presses a button and the window lights up to show Phoenix standing atop a water tank as two guard's chain concrete block to both her legs. Reaper takes in Gokudera worried, yet relieved, expression before pressing the intercom. "Dear little birdy, your torture for today is simple. Get out of your chains before your air runs out. You'll only have half an hour."

Gokudera sits up straighter as Phoenix's voice fills the room.

"First off, don't call me little birdy! And second, you call this torture? This is pathetic, you're slipping, Reaper."

Reaper grins at Gokudera and presses the intercom again.

"Well boys, what are you waiting for? Drop her in."

Gokudera's eyes widen as Phoenix is dropped into the water.

"AYDAN!" He yells out and struggles against his chains, he was not just about to watch Phoenix drown.

"Oh stop fighting, Hayato. Look, she's fine." Reaper points to the tank where Phoenix is floating in the water looking bored. Her hair was floating around her giving her a fiery halo, and despite the situation Gokudera couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. Phoenix pulls at the chains experimentally and a thoughtful look comes over her face while Reaper speaks to her. "Phoenix, give me a thumbs up if you can hear me." Phoenix gives him the finger. "Okay good that air take only has thirty minutes of air. So have fun." Reaper turns back to Gokudera and smiles. "This room is sound proof and that is a one way mirror, so struggle all you want but Phoenix cannot see you or hear you."

A growl forms in the back of Gokudera's throat.

"I will kill you, Reaper. I'll make sure I do. Even if it costs me my life."

"Oh will you now? How? In case you can't tell, you're chained to a chair and the only person capable of rescuing you is stuck at the bottom of a water tank. Oh speaking of which." Reaper presses the intercom. "Twenty-five more minutes, little birdy." Phoenix gives Reaper the finger again and locates the lock on one of the chains. After finding it she takes the other side of her ankle and bashes her leg against the concrete. Red blossoms around Phoenix's ankle and she throws her head back in obvious pain, but once more she bashes her ankle into the block. She does this repeatedly until the lock finally falls away and Phoenix pulls the chains off her bloody foot. "Fifteen minutes, little birdy. And how are you going to stop the bleeding?"

The green-eyed Italian watches in horror at the red water spreads around Phoenix's leg.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF I'M IN A FUCKING CHAIR, I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU!"

Reaper ignores the yelling teen and continues to talk to Phoenix. "Ten minutes."

Phoenix glares in Reaper's direction and clamps one hand over her injured ankle and uses her other hand to search desperately for the second lock. When she does find it, she realizes that she can't use the same method to free herself as before and panic covers her face for a second before she releases her injured ankle. Phoenix tries to swim with the block to the surface, her fingers breaking the surface and grabbing onto the edge, she tries to pull herself up with the block but has a sudden spasm of pain. She lets go of the edge and cries out, releasing a cloud of bubble and dropping the mouth piece. "Oh that looks like a dislocated ankle. Five more minutes."

"DON'T JUST IGNORE ME, YOU DOUCHEBAG! HEY LOOK AT ME DAMN IT!" Gokudera worriedly looks at Phoenix who is desperately trying to locate her mouth piece through the clouded red water. 'Shit!'

Reaper continues to ignore Gokudera screaming and presses the intercom once more.

"Two more minutes." Phoenix looks up, worry clear in her eyes. "Tell me Phoenix, how are you coping with the blood loss?" Phoenix shakes her head to clear it and unbuckles the air tank from her waist. She then once again tries to swim out but as before the block stops her from getting anymore than her fingers out of the water. Phoenix reaches down and pulls at the chain with all her might but the block does not budge. "Five. Four. Three. Two. One. And you, my dear little birdy, are out of air." Phoenix makes one last attempt to get out and Gokudera watches in horror as the chains cut into her skin. Perhaps two minutes pass before a cloud of bubbles flows from Phoenix's mouth and envelops her head, but before it clears Reaper blacks out the window again. "I think we've all seen enough."


	40. Chapter 40

Gokudera thrashes around violently.

"NO! LET HER OUT DAMN IT!" He struggles and the handcuffs start cutting into his wrists. "I'M NOT GONNA LET HER DIE!"

"Come along, young Hayato. It's time for you to go back to your room."

Reaper snaps his fingers and the guards enter and drag Gokudera out of the room. As they pass the next room Gokudera catches a glimpse of doctors surrounding Phoenix's unmoving, bleeding body before Reaper shuts that door and forces him into the elevator. Gokudera screams Phoenix's name as loud as he can, hoping she can hear him.

"LET...GO...OF...ME! She needs me damn it!"

Reaper merely laughs as the elevator starts to move.

"From the looks of it, she doesn't need anyone anymore. Oh well." When the elevator reaches the fourth floor Reaper turns to the guards and says. "Lock him in his room and if he tries to escape shoot him in th-" Reaper's phone cuts him off. "Oh, hold on." The Hispanic man turns away and answers it. "Okay. Well if you'll excuse me I have errands to attend to. Have a good day, young Hayato."

"_No, she can't be...she said she'd live. For me..."_

Gokudera thrashes harder against the guards' hold as they force him down the hall.

"I DONT CARE IF SHE'S DEAD, I'LL REVIVE HER! REAPERRRRRRR!"

The guards force him into his apartment and one of them stays in the room with him

"Try and get out and I'll shoot you, boy."

Gokudera tries to calm down, knowing that his anger wouldn't help Phoenix at all.

"I don't care what you do to me. Just..." Gokudera takes a step closer to the door thinking. "Damn it, I need to see her. I need to make sure she's all right..."

The guard fires his gun and a hole appears in the floor a few inches from the bomber's foot.

"Back away from the door, boy." Gokudera grinds his teeth and charges at the guard, attempting to injure him but receives the butt of the guard's gun in the stomach. "Really, is that it? That's the best you got? No wonder Reaper took you-"

A knock on the door interrupts him, and the guard opens the door to see another guard.

"We can let him out now...They're ready for him."

The first guard nods and turns to Gokudera.

"Looks like they brought her up for you."

"M-Merda."

Gokudera starts to feel anxious about Phoenix's plight.

"_I know she's alive. She has to be..."_

The guard leads him into the redhead's apartment where another guard is placing the unmoving form of Phoenix on the couch.

"Go say your final goodbye, boy."

The guard pushes Gokudera towards the couch with a laugh. The tan teen glares at the guard but walks over to the couch and kneels down next to it, stroking his lover's wet hair.

"Hey Aydan, it's me, it's Hayato. Come on, you gotta wake up. We're getting outta here. We just gotta kick Reaper's ass. So...come on."

Gokudera's vision blurs as tears fill his eyes but he holds them back. Phoenix doesn't move and the guards laugh, which Gokudera ignores as he shakes Phoenix's shoulder gently.

"Aydan...Aydan, wake up." His voice cracks. "C-Come on, baby, you gotta wake up..."

One of the guards grabs Gokudera's should and pulls him back.

"Boy, she's dead. I checked her pulse myself. She's gone and nothing you say will bring her back."

Gokudera turns to look at the guard and, in seeing how serious his face is, turns back to Phoenix.

"_She...she can't be dead. Not now. Not after I said all those things..."_

Gokudera feels a single tear fall down his cheek and pecks her lips gently before holding her hand up to his cheek and leaning into it.

"Please Aydan...it's me, Hayato. I'm here for you now, Aydan. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I said those things but please...wake up...just wake up..."

The fifteen-year-olds voice falters and dies as his throat begins to knot up. The guards, however, just laugh and pull Gokudera away from Phoenix.

"She's dead boy; she drowned for her pathetic love." The guard scoffs at the idea. "So just say goodbye already, we need to get rid of the body."

"NO! She's not dead, damn it! She can't..." Gokudera tightens his hold on her as he holds it to his chest. "She's not dead. I won't let her die!"

"You're not gonna let someone who's already dead die?" The guard pulls Gokudera away from Phoenix's side and throws him across the room. "Boy, the girl's dead, accept it and move on. She's just a girl."

"SHE'S NOT JUST A GIRL!" Gokudera screams at the guard. "She's...she's my girl. And I love her...a lot!"

The guards all laugh at that.

"Oh I'm sorry she's your girl. Kid, a girl is a girl. There's plenty more out there. Just get another."

Gokudera snaps and attacks the guard, landing a hard punch on the guard's face.

"SHE'S NOT JUST SOME REPLACEABLE GIRL, GODDAMN IT!"

The guard snarls and twists Gokudera's arm behind his back.

"Then why were you so quick to doubt her?" The guard smiles as Gokudera freezes. "That's right. I know about your fight, she threw the idea that she was still working with Reaper out there and you doubted her."

The guard laughs as Gokudera falters.

"She...I...Tch. It just came as a shock, okay! Even if I doubted her, it doesn't mean I'd leave her just like that! I care about her too much to do it!"

Gokudera kicks his foot back, hitting the guard in the groin. The guard groans and twists the teen's arm farther behind his back.

"Right, you just keep telling yourse-"

The guard's sentence is cut off as he is pulled away from Gokudera by a barely standing Phoenix. She snarls and an animalistic look covers her face as she goes into a protective stance in front of Gokudera.

"Leave. Him. Alone."


	41. Chapter 41

The guard's gape at Phoenix, amazement and confusion clear on their faces.

"You were dead...how...?"

Phoenix points to the door. "Get out. NOW!"

The force of her yell make the guards jump and run for the door, fighting each other as they try to be the first one out. After the sounds of their fighting fades the animalistic look falls from Phoenix's face, her eyes roll back into her head and she collapses.

"A-Aydan?" He quickly moves to catch her, barely managing it before she hits the floor. The silver-haired teen's eyes were wide with surprise as he looks down to see Phoenix smile slightly. "Aydan...I thought you were...how did you...?"

Gokudera's voice breaks again.

"I heard you."

"H-Heard me?"

"Yeah..." Phoenix furrows her eyebrows. "I w-was in a...a white room...and I was...wa-waiting for something...and I heard you..."

"What did you hear exactly?" A worried expression appears on Gokudera's face. "And this white room...who were you waiting for?"

Phoenix shakes her head slightly.

"You said my name...and that...that you were here for me...I think I was...waiting for someone important...some-someone who means...something to me." Phoenix opens her eyes and looks up at Gokudera. "You're crying." She reaches up slowly and brushes away the tears. "Don't cry Hayato..."

"I'm...I'm not crying." Gokudera tries to rub away the tears. "Something just got in my eye." He looks away for a moment before finally saying. "But...did you meet them? The person you were waiting for, I mean."

"I...I don't know...I don't thi-think I did...I left when I realized that it...it was you I kept hearing...I just...I wanted to get back to you..." Phoenix slowly wraps her arms around Gokudera weakly squeezes. "I'm sorry Hayato...I'm so sorry."

The Italian wraps his arms tightly around Phoenix and hugs her back.

"It's okay. I'm sorry to Aydan. I'm just glad you're alive. I don't know what I would do if you..."

"No! It's not okay...I...I lied to you! I was horrible to you and I lied to you and I...I could never..." Her voice fades out as she can't think of the words to say, another tear escapes Gokudera's eyes.

"I'm not gonna lie, it hurt. But...I'm sure you had a good reason for doing it." Gokudera shifts their positions so that Phoenix is sitting across his lap with her head resting against his shoulder. He wraps both is arms around her and holds her close to him. "I just don't wanna lose you. You can hurt me all you want if it means staying by your side. Because that's all I want. You."

Phoenix blinks back tears. "I don't deserve you...not one bit." She stops trying to hold back the tears and holds onto Gokudera tighter, burying her face in his chest. "I'm sorry, Hayato...I shouldn't have lied to you...I would never team up with Reaper against you...I just knew he would use us to break you...I'm so, so very sorry."

Gokudera presses his face into Phoenix's hair, murmuring words of comfort to her. Eventually he lifts his head up and pulls back a bit to look her in the eyes.

"I know that now. I'm sorry that I doubted you. It's just...hard to trust people." He leans down and kisses Phoenix's cheek softly. "But I trust you. I always will."

Phoenix wipes her tears away and hits Gokudera lightly on the chest.

"Will you please stop reminding me how much I don't deserve you! It's getting depressing."

Gokudera laughs a bit.

"You deserve me. We deserve each other. Trust me, we do."

"Oh shut up, You're better than me in every way."

"I'm not better in anyway."

"Yes you are." Phoenix laughs slightly at the look on Gokudera face but her laugh soon turns to a grimace. "Ow."

A worried look appears on Gokudera's face.

"You should lay back down. You're hurt. Too much for my liking."

Phoenix nods and attempts to stand up but can't so she gives Gokudera a confused look.

"Why can't I move my feet?" Before Gokudera can stop her, Phoenix reaches down and pulls aside her pant legs to find both ankles covered in blood and her right foot hanging loosely from her ankle. "Okay what the hell happened to me?" Gokudera frowns as he looks at Phoenix's injuries before pulling his shirt of and ripping it into strips. He tightly wraps the strips around her left ankle, stopping the blood, and pops her dislocated ankle back into place before wrapping it up like the other. Phoenix smiles slightly as Gokudera tends to her wounds. "Well wasn't that all heroic."

Gokudera smiles down at her.

"Shut up." He places an arm under the girl's knees and the small of her back, picking her up and carrying her over to the couch despite his ankle hurting. "You really don't remember? Hm...It's best if you don't know then. You just dislocated your ankle."

Phoenix pecks Gokudera on the lips as he lays her down and pulls him down next to her.

"You shouldn't carry me, you'll hurt your ankle again." She kisses him again. "Please tell me, Hayato. I want to know how I ended up in that white room. Hell I wanna know what the white room was!"

Gokudera kisses Phoenix back and tries to distract her.

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it, Aydan."

He kisses her again, a bit more passionately and Phoenix leans into his kiss smiling as she does so before pulling back.

"None of that until you tell me what happened. Come on, Hayato, please."

Gokudera thinks about it for a second.

"You just...got into a little mishap. It wasn't your fault though."

"I don't get into mishaps Hayato, I get into fights...or brawls depending on how much I've had to drink." She smiles. "I'm not going to allow you to touch me until you tell me what happened to me."

Gokudera freezes at Phoenix's statement.

"You're joking, right? You can't just...forbid me to. Come on, Aydan."

He leans forward and attempts to kiss her again but she masterfully avoids it.

"Oh can't I?" Phoenix scoots a little bit away from Gokudera, smirking slightly as she does so. "Now tell me why one of my ankles is dislocated and they are both covered in blood!"

Gokudera sighs.

"You just...Reaper chained your legs to concrete blocks and dumped you into a water tank. You hurt yourself while trying to get out."

Phoenix gives Gokudera a confused look. "And Reaper told you this? Wait...What about the white room? Was the tank in the white room?"

"N-No...I saw it for myself." Gokudera looks away as many painful memories invade his mind. "As for the white room...I think that might have been something different. I'm not sure what but...It was something not of this world."

Realization comes over Phoenix's face and she almost tackles Gokudera with a hug.

"I'm so sorry that you had to see that. I wish I could make it better."

She hugs him tighter.

"Oof!" Gokudera almost loses his balance. "It's okay, it's not your fault." He wraps his arms around the girl's slim frame. "Reaper just wanted to break me. That's all."

Phoenix pulls back and smiles.

"I can tell he didn't manage it." She pecks him on the lips. "What do you mean it wasn't part of this world? It was a white room...it looked like the waiting room at a doctor's office."

"N-Nevermind. It was a stupid theory."

Phoenix gives Gokudera a look like a little kid expecting a present.

"Please tell me. I like hearing your theories. And I really want to know what that white room was...Who I was waiting for."

"It's nothing really. I just thought...maybe you really did...leave. Maybe the white room was...some place..." Gokudera points to the ceiling. "Up there, maybe."

The Irish girl's eyebrows furrow.

"But to go..." She points to the ceiling. "...up there, I would have to die."

"The guard did say that he didn't feel your heart beating. Maybe...you did...die, I mean." Gokudera intertwines his fingers with Phoenix's and squeezes slightly. "But maybe you came back...for me."

Phoenix sits back against the couch.

"I died...How? I don't remember...There was no white light, no 'my life flashed before my eyes' moment."

"Those are just what people think happens. I'm sure it's different for everyone..."

"But...No. I did not just die!" Phoenix tries to get up off the couch but Gokudera pulls her back down.

"Don't get up. You'll open your wounds."

"I pace when I think Hayato...and you just told me I died! I kinda need to think right now!"

"Yeah but right now you need to rest."


	42. Chapter 42

Phoenix breathes deeply and allows Gokudera to pull her back against the couch.

"So how did I...you know...?"

Phoenix disliked asking Gokudera for she could see how it affected him, but she had to know.

"You...You drowned."

"I drowned...God I always thought I would go out in a fight. Drowning's just...so...normal!"

"It's not like you could have prevented it. It wasn't a fair fight. You ended up fucking up your legs trying to get out."

"Okay...the dislocated ankle I get and I get the cuts on my right ankle. But how the hell did I manage to cut up the other one? It's not like there was much to cut it on...was there?"

Gokudera paused slightly, he didn't want to let Phoenix know exactly what she did to try and free herself nor did he want to think about it.

"I...I don't know. The chains maybe? Unless that bastard added in sharks when I wasn't looking."

Phoenix raises an eyebrow.

"Sharks? That's your theory?" The girl laughs. "God, it's no wonder I love you."

She sighs as she leans against the boy's shoulder. Gokudera grins at Phoenix's laugh, happy that she isn't pushing him for answers.

"I try." The silver-haired boy laughs and wraps an arm around Phoenix's shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "H-Hey, do you wanna...go...to...my room?"

Gokudera blushes as Phoenix stares at him.

"Really? I die and come back to life and you want sex?" Phoenix laughs as Gokudera's blush deepens. "That's wasn't what I was implying! I just thought...it'd be more comfortable to rest on a bed than on a couch. Really!"

"Of course you weren't." Phoenix smirks and gives the Italian a quick kiss that he readily responds to. "Actually I'm hungry..."

"I'll cook for you once we get you settled in. Sound good?"

The Irish girl's eyes widen slightly, "You can cook?"

"Of course I can cook! What kind of man would I be if I couldn't?"

"So your sister is the only bad cook in the family?"

"Naturally." Gokudera smiles stupidly. "I'm the genius of the family after all." Phoenix merely stares at him with a strange look on her face before laughing. "What are you laughing about! I'm being serious!"

"Do you have any idea how cute that stupid smile of yours is?"

Phoenix kisses her boyfriend, her hand resting against this side of his neck and her thumb slowly moving along his jaw.

"I don't have a stupid smile!" Gokudera pouts slightly but kisses her back anyway.

"You're right. You don't. I apologize."

Phoenix moves closer to Gokudera and kisses him again, smiling as Gokudera pulls her back towards the armrests. The silver-haired teen sits on the armrest, making himself taller than her, and holds Phoenix's hips as he kisses her deeply. Phoenix wraps her arms around his neck and pulls herself up against him, leveling their height again.

"We always end up doing this, don't we?" Phoenix gets as close to Gokudera as she can, all the while kissing him.

"We're hormonal teenagers. Not our fault." Gokudera moves his body closer to Phoenix and his lower regions rub against hers on accident. The friction pulls a soft moan from Gokudera's mouth and he automatically blushes and backs away a little. "I...I didn't mean to...I'm sorry!"

"Hey, we're hormonal teenagers remember?" Phoenix pulls Gokudera closer to her and pecks his lips. "Just don't do it again."

Gokudera hesitantly moves closer to Phoenix, kissing her briefly. "Don't worry, I'd like to stay in one piece."

Phoenix laughs. "At least you've accepted that I'm stronger then you." She kisses the boy quickly.

"One thing I learned is that women should not be fucked with. They'll always win. No matter what."

"Well at least you're learning something." The redhead kisses him again. "I love you, Hayato."

Gokudera looks into Phoenix's eyes and kisses her back. "I love you too, Aydan." He pecks her lips gently. "I always will." The boy presses his forehead against Phoenix's. "So please, don't do anything stupid."

Phoenix closes her eyes as Gokudera rests his forehead against hers and smiles.

"Now what sort of stupid thing do you think I would do?"

"I don't know...making another deal with Reaper?"

"Oh please, you're not still on that are you?" She sits back, unwrapping her arms from his neck. "I already told you, if I have a chance to get you out I am going to take it. And nothing you can say will change that answer."

Gokudera sighs and slips off the armrest so that he is once again sitting on the main part of the couch.

"Why? I don't want you doing stupid shit like that. I'd hate it."

"And I'm going to hate seeing you hurt." Phoenix looks at Gokudera pleadingly. "Please, Hayato, don't ask me to watch that when I had the chance to stop it."

"If you really love me, you won't do something I'd hate. So please..." Gokudera kisses Phoenix. "Don't do it."

The girl smiles as Gokudera kisses her. "And just think...if you got out, you could bring the Vongola here to rescue me." He smile softens as she rests her hand against his cheek. "Hayato, if that ever comes up I'm going to take the deal, and that's because I love you as much as you do me. I love you enough to take your pain."

Gokudera sighs and bites his lip as he thinks about Phoenix's suggestion. "Fine. I'll leave and gather up as many people as I can before coming back for you. But you better not fucking die!"

Phoenix kisses Gokudera lightly, her hand moving from his cheek down to his shoulder.

"That's all I ask. And if anything, this whole experience tells us that if you talk to me I'll come back."

The girl smiles but Gokudera frowns slightly.

"Yeah but, I'd rather not go through that a second time. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you die again."

"Hey. I'm not going to die again. I promise you." Phoenix hugs Gokudera quickly before pulling back and sitting against the back of the couch. "I just wish I knew who I was waiting for in that room..."

Gokudera bites his lip.

"_Should I tell her? No. She might not take it well."_

Gokudera moves so that he is sitting beside Phoenix and places an arm around her shoulders.

"Who knows. I'd rather you not know actually. The consequences might be...tragic."

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asks as she leans against Gokudera's shoulder. "I felt like whoever was coming for me was special...but I don't think it would be tragic."

"But what If once you met them you would never come back. What if you wanted to stay, just to be with them? Then, it would be tragic."

"Unless you were with me, I will always come back. Even when I die, I'm still going to love you, Hayato. I'm still going to want to be with you."

"If you die...we'll never be together, Aydan." Gokudera sighs. "Don't you fucking understand! It'll all change if either one of us dies." He hugs the girl next to him tighter. "And I don't want that."

"Hey. If I can make it up there," Phoenix points to the ceiling. "you are definitely getting in." The girl smiles. "Now we just have to make sure to die together."

Gokudera smirks. "We better die together. I wouldn't accept anything else."

Phoenix smiles and kisses Gokudera lightly.

"Of course. We'll die of old age or in a fight right?" She laughs but then becomes serious. "Well...if I do die first, you have to promise me that you won't kill yourself."

"I'd prefer if we died of old age. Like that stupid chick flick. What's it called again...The Textbook or some shit?" Gokudera looks away from Phoenix. "I can't promise you that."

"You mean The Notebook? I personally would like to go out fighting. It just suits me better." Phoenix turns Gokudera's head to make him look at her. "You better promise me that. I'm not going to have your blood on my hands, even my dead hands."

"It won't be on your hands. It'll be on mine. And what's so wrong about dying of old age? It's better in my opinion."

"I just don't want to think about you killing yourself just because I died. I just don't like it." Phoenix looks down at her hands and smiles slightly. "Fighting is just what I like to do, going out kicking ass is just better than dying while hooked up to some machine to me."

"Then we just gotta make sure we're not unhealthy old folks. Although...all this drinking and smoking isn't really ensuring that." Gokudera laughs, feeling his spirit rise as Phoenix laughs along.

"I still think I would rather go out fighting, call it my Irish spirit if you want, but the idea of just taking death seems wrong to me."

"Everyone loses against Death. I'd rather just accept that than lose against an enemy."

"Oh I wouldn't lose, I'd just blow us all up."

Phoenix gives Gokudera a wide grin and there is a crazy look in her eyes that Gokudera has never seen before. He paused for a moment before answering her.

"I guess. If there really was no other option. But we're using my dynamite. It'd get the job done."

Gokudera laughs at Phoenix's expression.

"Okay...Guys and their dynamite."

Phoenix rolls her eyes and Gokudera laughs louder.

"That sounded so wrong."

Gokudera gulps as Phoenix smiles suggestively.

"It was supposed to."

"S-Stop it Aydan. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to control myself..."

The red-haired teen pokes her boyfriend in the chest. "Now you know how I feel when you act that way!"

"B-But...You always say you don't want to."

"Hey, I'm a teenager too, you know. I want it just as much as you do, I just have self-control...unlike some people."

Phoenix gives her European boyfriend a pointed look and the younger teen shoves her playfully.

"Oh shut up. I always thought I did."

Phoenix laughs at the slightly abashed look on her boyfriend's face and lays her head down on his lap, looking up at him as she stretches out her legs.

"You do have better self-control than most guys I know...they have had their hands broken and you haven't."

The girl smiles up as Gokudera and he smirks in return. The silver-haired Italian strokes Phoenix's hair as he responds.

"That's pretty damn merciful. I would've castrated them."

"Well that's 'cause you're my boyfriend. Completely different motivation."

Gokudera's spirit soared as Phoenix called him her boyfriend, he had no idea how much he had been wanting to hear it until that moment.

"Well, I'd hope so. Or I'd be one screwed mofo."

Phoenix laughs as Gokudera grins down at her.

"You are 'one screwed mofo' but you're my screwed mofo, so it's okay. Just try not to kill any guys who look at me, okay?"

"And why exactly can't I?"

"Because I don't want you to kill any guy who looks at me."

Phoenix takes Gokudera's hand and kisses it lightly while thinking.

"And my team is mostly guys."

"But it'd solve so many problems!"

She sits back up and looks at Gokudera. "No."

The Irish girl kisses him and as she thought he would, Gokudera shuts up and kisses her back.

"God, why are you so perfect?" Gokudera asks before kissing her vigorously, he holds Phoenix to him so her answer is muffled against his lips.

"Good breading." Phoenix laughs against his lips and kisses him passionately before pulling back. "Wait."

Gokudera stares at Phoenix for leaving him hanging.

"W-What?"

"You never told me who you thought was coming for me in the white room."

'Fuck.' Gokudera thinks but out loud he says. "I actually don't remember."

He tries to kiss Phoenix again, trying to distract her from her questions. Phoenix pulls away from the silver-haired teen.

"Don't think that simple trick will work on me, Hayato. Come on, what could be so bad that you don't wanna tell me?"

"No I really don't remember."

"Of course you don't." Phoenix gives Gokudera a piercing glare, her crystal-blue eyes boring into his light green eyes. "Hayato, tell me."

"Aydan, I'm serious. I don't remember."

"Fine. No more kisses for you until you tell me."

"W-What? Why! That's not fair Aydan!"

"You want something and I want something. I see nothing unfair in this arrangement."

"But it's not my fault I don't remember." Phoenix merely smiles and raises an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. ""Fine. I thought...What if the person you met was Nicky? Or maybe even your whole family..."


	43. Chapter 43

Phoenix sits up straighter.

"What?"

"I just mean..." Gokudera sighs. "If you really had gone..." He points up. "up there, then it's a possibility that you were about to meet your family again. And I was scared that...if you had met them, then you might never want to come back..." Gokudera looks down in shame and in sadness.

"You thought..." Phoenix sighs and smiles softly, lifting his chin up. "If you're not with me then I am always going to come back. They're my family and I love them but...I love you too." Phoenix kisses Gokudera lightly. "And I don't think I could stand being away from you, even if I was with my family."

"R-Really? You mean that?"

"Of course."

Gokudera wraps his arms around Phoenix and kisses her.

"You're the first person I've ever loved so much. It feels unreal and...happy. I feel happy." Gokudera searches Phoenix's eyes for a second. "God I love you so much."

Phoenix smiles and kisses Gokudera back.

"Well I make you happy and you make me feel at peace. I haven't gone a day without dealing with my demons in so long and I've just had two days of pure peace. I love you more than I think I can ever understand."

Gokudera hugs the slim girl tightly.

"I feel the same way." He kisses her passionately. "I'll never let you go. Ever."

"I am strangely okay with that."

Phoenix smiles and kisses Gokudera pack with equal passion while wrapping her arms around his neck. Gokudera places a hand on Phoenix's hip and the other runs slowly through her hair, somewhere in the back of his mind Gokudera marveled at how soft it was. The tanned boy bites down on Phoenix's bottom lip gently and when she gasps, he uses that chance to enter her mouth, smirking when she allows him to do as he pleases. His tongue roams around her mouth, experimenting and he feels Phoenix tremble slightly in his arms so he pulls back.

"S-Sorry. Was that too much? I don't really know what to do exactly. I'm just experimenting." Gokudera blushes.

"Hey, who you told you to stop?" Phoenix smiles slightly through her deep breathing and Gokudera smiles back. He kisses her again but instead of invading her mouth he trails his kisses down to her jaw and from there her neck. The silver-haired teen slowly and gently pushes Phoenix down on her back as he sucks on the side of her neck, nibbling at it and making a red mark. He grins when Phoenix moans softly.

"Wow, I didn't know you could make a sound like that..."

"Ne-Neither did I..."

Phoenix bends her head back, panting slightly as Gokudera continues to kiss her neck.

"Jesus Aydan. I can't..." Gokudera kisses across Phoenix collarbone. "If we keep this up...I won't be able to hold back." The younger teen kisses his way back up to Phoenix's lips and sucks on her bottom lip. He attempts to pull away but Phoenix holds him close against her. "W-We should stop."

The two teens look into each other's eyes, both of them breathing heavily.

"There's a lot of things we should stop, Hayato." Phoenix releases him from her arms and smiles slightly as he sits up. "Spoil sport."

Gokudera tries to compose himself as he stares down at the red head still laying back against the couch.

"How am I the spoil sport? I'm trying to respect your wishes and not...take it any further." Gokudera feels his face heat up and slaps it to get rid of the blush. Phoenix laughs.

"I thought I told you not to slap yourself. That's my job."

"Oh please. I need to cool myself down." Gokudera gets up off the couch. "I'm gonna go pace around or some shit."

"Yes...leave the crippled girl with nothing to do. How very gentlemanly of you."

"You should cool yourself down too, damn it! Just...sit there and think about all the pain you put me through."

"But I'm bored." Phoenix pouts slightly and Gokudera has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself in control. "And you know you love me."

Gokudera sighs and bends down, presenting his back to Phoenix. "Get on. I'll take you outside. Maybe even go to my room while we're at it."

"I can walk, you know. I just have to stay off the dislocated ankle. And what happened to cooling off?"

"I'd rather carry you. Both your legs are pretty fucked up right now. And fuck cooling off. I'm bound to be sexually frustrated for life anyway."

Phoenix laughs. "Not for life...trust me, not for life." Phoenix bites her lower lip. "Your ankle's still messed up too...and you could have tendon damage."

"It better not be for life. I might as well just die now." Gokudera turns and takes Phoenix's face in his hand. "Screw the tendon, Aydan. I'm more worried about your ankles. Not mine."

"Well I'm worried about yours!" Phoenix uses Gokudera's shoulder to pull herself up, keeping the dislocated ankle in the air. "See, as long as I use you as a crutch I'll be fine."

Gokudera straightens and looks at Phoenix for a second.

"Fine. But if it start hurting, let me know. I don't want you to exhaust yourself."

The redhead scoffs dramatically. "You underestimate me." The blue-eyed girl smiles. "So where to? The balcony or your room?"

"My room. Definitely my room." Gokudera slowly begins to lead Phoenix to the door.

"You're still not getting any." Her smile widens as Gokudera's mouth opens and closes several times.

"I-I...That's not what I was thinking about!"

"Sure it wasn't." Phoenix's laughter is cut short by a flinch. "Ow..."

Worry flashes through Gokudera's face, erasing the shock and anger.

"What happened? Are you okay? Did you break anything? Is it bleeding?"

"No, it just hurts." Phoenix noticed the immense worry in her boyfriend's eyes and tries to calm him. "I'm fine. I just think I need to get off it." She flinches as another wave a pain flashes through her ankle. "Scratch that! I do need to get off it. Ow, Ow, Ow..."

Gokudera hooks his arms under her legs and lifts her up, settling his other arm around the small of Phoenix's back.

"Fuck my ankle, I'm carrying you."

"What? No! Put me down Hayato!"

"No, I'm not letting you down. I'm gonna carry you to my room whether you like it or not."

The Italian teen walks over to the door and opens it.

"Fine." Phoenix wraps her arms around his neck and takes some of her weight off of Gokudera's arms. "But I am going to be very cross when you do put me down."

Gokudera looks at Phoenix with an amused look and pretends to drop her. Phoenix tightens her hold on Gokudera, glaring at him angrily.

"Don't do that!"

Gokudera laughs and Phoenix can feel the vibrations through his chest.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna drop you."

"I know you won't." Phoenix relaxes and rests her head on Gokudera's shoulder. "How's your ankle?"

"It's fine Aydan, don't worry about it. By the way, how the fuck do we get off this floor? I don't remembered the elevator being so far away."

"Why? Isn't your apartment across from mine? Or are you trying to escape?"

"Shh. You're gonna give us away, damn it."

"You're hilarious."

Phoenix kisses Gokudera's cheek and the teen smiles. Gokudera walks back to the door to his apartment and finds a note taped to it.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Hell if I know." Phoenix reaches out and pulls the note from the door. "Do you wanna read it or should I?"

"You can read it if you want."

Phoenix opens the note and clears her throat before reading out loud.

"In light of recent events you are both being moved to apartment 40. This apartment can be located at the opposite end of the hall. I do hope you enjoy it."

-Reaper.


	44. Chapter 44

Phoenix turns the paper over and frowns.

"That's all it says...weird."

"In a perfect world, it'd be some sort of honeymoon suite. But considering where we are, I bet it's some sick torture room." Gokudera shifts the position of his arms and starts walking down the hall.

"Well it's on a living floor so it's probably not a torture room...but just to be safe, why don't you put me down so at least one of us can fi-Wait...in your idea of a perfect world you would have us move into a honeymoon suite?"

"Fuck. Did I really say that out loud?"

"Yes you did. Now put me down."

"Shit. Well...I'm still not gonna let you down. I'll just take my chances with this." Gokudera looks up at the doors he passes as he walks down the hall.

"Come on! This is bad for you and if this is a trap, you need to be able to fight! I can walk down the hall! I promise!"

"You couldn't even walk to the fucking door before! No, there's no way in hell I'm letting you down. Look we're almost there anyway. So deal with it."

"Jerk...What if I said my ankle feels a lot better now?"

"Then I'd say that's bullshit and ignore you."

"You're so lucky I love you or you would be in a world of pain right now."

"Yes, of course Phoenix-sama." Gokudera breathes out a laugh as they arrive at apartment 40. He takes a deep breath. "It's now or never."

Gokudera balances Phoenix on one arm while she supports most of her weight by hugging closer to his chest as he opens the door. Phoenix's jaw drops as Gokudera walks through the door, shutting it behind him with his foot.

"This...is...beautiful!" The couple is standing in a wide open living space complete with couches, TV and sound system. The walls are painted a light purple and through an open archway Phoenix can see a gleaming kitchen, the appliances state of the art and never used. The balcony door stands slightly open, letting a soft breeze in to the room. Off to the right and up a small flight of stairs is a door that Phoenix assumes leads to the bedroom. "Why would Reaper give us this room?"

Gokudera's eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"What the...fuck? So it is a honeymoon suite? Reaper sure is smoking some heavy weed or some shit because this is just...Jesus it's beautiful."

"But why? Reaper doesn't do anything without a reason. This makes no sense."

"Like I said. He's probably smoking some heavy shit right now. This is just incredible." Gokudera walks up the stairs and pushes open the bedroom door to see a large room with two sets of drawers, a king size bed made up with dark red covers, two bed side tables each with a lamp and a master bath that is visible through a half open door. "I think this bed is bigger than my apartment."

Gokudera says as he walks to the edge of the bed.

"Well it is bigger than mine! Can I be put down now?"

Gokudera smirks. "As you wish, Princess."

He tosses her onto the bed but instead of laughing like Gokudera expected, Phoenix looks down sadly.

"Please don't call me princess."

The smile falls off Gokudera's face. "W-Why?"

Phoenix hugs her knees to her chest and blinks back tears. "That's what my dad called me."

'Way to go Hayato. You made her sad. You're such a fucking douche!' Gokudera crawls onto the bed and sits next to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I was just trying to be funny."

"No. It's fine...like you said, you didn't know." Phoenix sighs. "There's something wrong with this room..."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know...I can't quite put my finger on it." Phoenix looks around the room thoughtful and Gokudera looks at her patiently, knowing that she'll tell him when she's figured it out. Out of the corner of his eyes Gokudera tries to look around for anything suspicious. "Ah! Figured it out."

Phoenix smiles and Gokudera quirks and eyebrow.

"And this is?"

The Irish girl smiles slightly. "Take off your shirt. Then we'll see if I'm right."

Gokudera blushes. "W-What? I thought you didn't want to..."

The blush deepens as Phoenix gets closer to him.

"Don't argue, just do it." Gokudera eagerly takes off his shirt, almost ripping it in the process. "Yep, that's what was wrong." Phoenix pushes Gokudera onto his back, smiling. "You look better without your shirt."

"W-W-What? Aydan...what are you doing? I thought..."

The Italian smoker gulps as he sees a seductive look on Phoenix's face. She kisses her boyfriend passionately, giving him no chance to resist before pulling back slightly.

"Damn, do you have any idea the affect you have on me?" Phoenix shakes her head and sits up, not looking at Gokudera. "Sorry, didn't mean to do that..."

Phoenix can feel her face getting warm as Gokudera stays laying on his back, completely awestruck.

"N-No, it's fine. I just...I was surprised."

The redhead risks a glance at Gokudera. "What's with that look on your face?"

"W-What look?"

Gokudera tries to shake the expression off his face.

"The 'deer-in-headlights' look."

"You just fucking pushed me down! Of course I'd be...surprised."

Phoenix looks away embarrassed, a slight pink tinge in her cheeks.

"Ah...that...Hayato I'm sorry...I never meant for that to happen."

A hurt expression appears on Gokudera's face as his girlfriend's words hit him.

"Yeah...never supposed to happen." Gokudera covers his face with his hand and gets off the bed. "Sorry, I just gotta go cool off."

"No...Hayato come on. That's not what I meant!" Phoenix falls back on the bed as Gokudera leaves the room. "That's not what I meant."

Gokudera walks out onto the balcony and leans against the edge of the railing, folding his arms against the cool stone and breaths out deeply. He rests his head down on his folded arms and looks out across the city.

"I shouldn't have reacted like that. I keep getting so fucking sensitive whenever she says things like that." The boy sighs deeply. "Damn it."

Gokudera straightens as he hears the sound of someone limping heavily comes from behind him and turns around completely when he hears Phoenix say.

"Hayato?"

"What are you doing up? You should be resting..."

Phoenix limps over to him, grimacing with every step.

"So should you."

Gokudera smirks slightly. "I'll rest when I die.

Phoenix smiles slightly as she levels with him.

"No, you'll rest now." Phoenix stands next to Gokudera, leaning against the railing to take the weight off her ankles. After a moment she takes his hand and interlaces their fingers. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

The green-eyed teen looks down sadly. "No...I wasn't exactly uncomfortable. It just felt..." He sighs. "It just hurt, ya know? I mean, all I could think about was 'What if we really had done it and all she'd say is 'Oops, that was a mistake' or 'That wasn't meant to happen' A bunch of scenarios just ran through my head." The younger teen holds onto his lover's hand tighter. "I'm sorry, Aydan. I overreacted."

"That's not what I meant." Phoenix sighs. "I have...well I guess you could call it a split personality. Most of the time I have a good hold on the other side of me, but sometimes that hold slips and she comes out. It's not that I didn't want to, it's that I didn't want you to see her."

"A split...personality?" Gokudera tenses up a bit but shrugs it off. "Hey, as long as she doesn't try to kill me, I'm fine with it." The last sentence takes a second to sink in. "Oh. You...wanted to?"

Gokudera smiles softly and kisses Phoenix, happy in knowing that she wanted him just as he wanted her.

"Well not really a split personality...but something close. But don't worry, she won't try to kill you. She's a part of me and so she loves you...but with her it's more of a physical thing. Of course I wanted to, but I'm not ready...you know?" The girl grins as Gokudera kisses her again. "Come on, it's late. We should get some sleep."

"Yeah, I'm tired as hell. But I'll only go if you sleep next to me."

Gokudera grins as Phoenix leads him inside, leaning heavily on him so as to keep her weight off her ankle.

"Where else would you sleep? There's only one bed." Phoenix kisses him as Gokudera scoops her up in his arms to go up the stairs. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."


	45. Chapter 45

Gokudera groans as he enters the waking world and cracks his eyes open to see an unfamiliar ceiling. His eyebrows furrow as he turns his head around, trying to remember where he is, and his eyes land on the girl laying beside him. Hayato smiles softly as he sees Phoenix's head and arm splayed across his chest. Now that he was fully conscious Gokudera was aware of just how warm Phoenix's skin felt against his. The feel of it worried him until he remembered the Irish girl saying that this was her normal temperature. Gokudera wrapped his arm around Phoenix's shoulders and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

'She looks so cute asleep.' Gokudera shifts slightly as his body calls his attention. 'Shit. I have to pee.'

The Italian frowns down at Phoenix, loathed to disturb her rest, but eventually his bodily needs win out. Gokudera grabs a pillow and slips it under the girl's head as he quickly gets off the bed without disturbing her. The silver-haired teen freezes as Phoenix shifts a bit in her sleep and murmurs.

"Nicky..."

Gokudera mirrors the smile on Phoenix's face before heading into the bathroom, unaware of the terror that suddenly grips the pale teen's mind. The red-haired girl flinches slightly and turns over murmuring in her sleep.

"No...don't..." Her head snaps to the side. "Don't...you have to...run..."

Her head snaps to the other side and she moans in her sleep. While Gokudera does hear some murmuring he doesn't think much of it.

"She's probably missing the body heat."

"No...Nicky...You have to...Run..." Phoenix turns over completely. "No...Nicky...Run..."

She thrashes a bit in her sleep and Gokudera realizes that something is wrong. He quickly washes his hands and goes into the room to find out what's happening just in time to see Phoenix bolt up straight screaming.

"NICKY RUN!"

The young girl looks around the room slightly, her eyes not seeing the room but whatever terror had hooked onto her mind. Gokudera's eyes widen at the look of pure terror on Phoenix's face.

"A-Aydan? What happened?"

A worried expression fills his face as Phoenix grasps onto the sheets tightly, her knuckles white. The girl doesn't answer but hugs her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth slightly.

"Just a dream...it was just a dream." Phoenix closes her eyes tightly and Gokudera crawls onto the bed and wraps his arms around her, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. If I had stayed then you wouldn't have had that nightmare."

Phoenix seems to just realize that Gokudera is there. "H-Hayato?"

The Irish girl wraps her arms around Gokudera and he can feel her shaking in his arms.

"Shh, it's okay. It was just a bad dream." Gokudera hugs Phoenix tightly and tries to calm her down. "Don't worry Aydan. I'm right here. I won't leave you."

"It wasn't a dream...it...it was a memory." Phoenix takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "People always leave Hayato. It's what people do. They die, they move on, or they just don't care enough to stay. It's a part of humanity." Phoenix manages to get her breathing under control and holds onto Gokudera tightly. "But I'm glad you're here now."

The girl's Italian lover kisses her forehead, holding her close to him.

"I'm still sorry. I should've waited until you woke up. I didn't know that I really do take away your nightmares. I thought it was just a theory..."

"You really do. I don't know what it is about you...but you calm my demons." Phoenix rests her head against Gokudera's chest. "I thought I was done with that nightmare though..."

Gokudera hears the pain in his girlfriend's voice and runs his fingers through her hair.

"Well it's over now. I'll never let it happen again." The silver-haired teen kisses the top of Phoenix's head. "Come on. I'll cook you some breakfast in bed or something. How about it?"

"I'm not hungry."

Gokudera frowns as Phoenix rejects his offer.

"Fine, then I won't fucking cook."

Phoenix looks away from Gokudera and shakes her head, trying to dislodge the images left from the nightmare.

"Hayato...did...did you mean it when you said you won't leave me?"

The bomber sighs, "Yeah, I meant it. Even if you say that everyone you love leaves, I won't. I promise."

"Everyone leaves Hayato, there is always something that takes people away." Phoenix holds Gokudera close to her, as if she fears he will disappear and closes her eyes. "And there always will be."

The green-eyed teen finally loses his cool and grabs Phoenix's shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"I'm tired of you always saying that! I won't ever leave you, damn it! Why can't you just accept that I love you and I won't ever abandon you? Not even death can separate us, Aydan. Nothing can."

"I accept that you love me, even though I don't understand why, but we live in two separate countries, Hayato. You won't leave Japan and I can't leave Chicago."

Gokudera suddenly realizes exactly what getting out of the torture house will mean. While they would be free and safe, Gokudera would have to go back to Japan to fulfill his duty to Tsuna.

"Why can't you leave Chicago? It's not safe to be this close to the O-Loughlin's. There's nothing left for you here Aydan."

"My family's graves are here Hayato! I can't just leave them!"

"We can come back, we can visit them as much as you want."

"Hayato...I can't leave. Not yet."

"Why not? Don't...don't you want to be with me?"

"Of course I do but...I swore that I wouldn't leave Chicago until the people who killed my family have paid. I swore on my family's grave, Hayato."

This causes Gokudera to pause, he knew what it meant to swear something on someone's gave and he knew what it meant to break it.

"We'll...we'll figure something out. I'm not going to leave you, Aydan. I swear it."

"Give me a few years to find the bastards who killed my family...and get Benny used to planes, and I'll move. But before that..." Phoenix looks up at Gokudera sadly. "What are we going to do? It's not like we can be in two places at once..."

"What if we use the CEDEF to locate the assholes that did it? I'm sure that have all the files on them and who knows, it won't even take a few years. Maybe it'll just take a few days!"

"Yes, let's abuse your family's resources for a revenge killing involving someone in your family." Phoenix laughs slightly. "Somehow I don't think they'll help."

"Juudaime's father is a very forgiving man, Aydan. If we tell him your circumstances, I'm sure he'll overlook the fact that one of those men is a part of the Vongola. Hell, even he himself was set up! So of course he'd be likely to help you out."

"You still have that stupid code to work with."

"Screw the code! If they deserve it, then it'll happen."

"Either way, it's too early to be thinking about killing."

Gokudera sighs, "Okay then. So what do you want to do? You don't wanna eat, and we just woke up..."

"Can't we just talk?" Phoenix smiles slightly and looks down blushing slightly. "Talking to you helps me forget the past."

The Italian teen flushes slightly at Phoenix's confession.

"S-Sure, but I'm not exactly an interesting person."

"Sure you are," The blue-eyed teen smiles at her European lover. "I'm the boring one."

Gokudera frowns as Phoenix puts herself down. "No you're not. You're an amazing person. Probably the only interesting woman I've ever met."

Phoenix laughs slightly, "Trust me, I'm not interesting. I do the same thing day after day and sleep...that's about it."

"Same shit I go through."

"Okay so we're both boring idiots who don't ever do anything different! You're still more interesting than me."

"Bullshit. How am I interesting?"

Phoenix looks at Gokudera and says pointedly. "You are the right-hand man to the next boss of the most powerful mafia family in the world."

"And? That makes me important, not interesting." Gokudera laughs and Phoenix smiles.

"Trust me. It makes you interesting." Phoenix lays down, her head in his lap. "The things you've seen..."

Gokudera smirks and begins to play with his girlfriend's long hair.

"You wanna hear some crazy shit that's happened to me since I've joined the Vongola?"

"Sure, then I can list off the reasons you are interesting."

Phoenix shifts into a move comfortable position and looks up at him expectantly and Gokudera laughs.

"Well, with in the first few weeks of becoming Juudaime's right-hand man, there was this crazy douche-bag who could produce illusions and possess people. He was such an asshole. Now he's Juudaime's mist guardian."

"I thought the mist guardian was a girl? Chrome something..."

"She's just his host while he was in prison. But he's out now. Much to my dislike."

"Why don't you just kill him? Or if you can't, I'll do it for you."

"He's a necessary asset to Juudaime's Famiglia. But trust me, I would if I could."

"Okay, so you have a jerk for a guardian who also used to be an enemy. What else happened?"

"The assassin division of the Vongola kidnapped the Ninth and instigated a battle between Juudaime and us guardians for the title of Decimo."

"Well that sounds stupid. Why would they even care?"

"I don't even fucking know. But I was not about to just stand by and let some asshole take away what was rightfully Juudaime's. Xanxus ended not even being the Ninth's real son so he couldn't even inherit the rings, much less the title of 'Decimo.' Anyway, there was that and we also got shot by that stupid cow's Ten-Year-Bazooka and ended up traveling to the future for like six months."

Phoenix sits up quickly. "Wait, what? You went to the future?"

"Yeah but while there I probably went through the toughest shit of my life."

"You've been to the future and you say you're not interesting! Hayato, a person could write a book about you!"

Phoenix smiles and laughs slightly as Gokudera guides her down to lay her head on his lap again.

"I guess it was fine but..." Gokudera sighs. "You would not wanna be in that future. It's just...No, I'm still not interesting. Seriously. I'm not."

"You are stubborn as hell! You are interesting. If you were boring I would have killed you and gone on with the job. But you peaked my interest and now look where we are."

"Wow and here I thought it was because of my good looks." Gokudera smirks and Phoenix smiles.

"Well that may have helped a little."

Gokudera laughs. "Oh please. I'm fucking hideous."

Phoenix sits up so she can look him in the eye.

"No you are not!"

Phoenix looks at him for a second then looks down smiling.

"H-Hey! Where do you think you're looking perv?" Gokudera smirks and Phoenix scoffs.

"You're the one with your mind in the gutter! If you're going to be like that, then I'm mad at you." Phoenix turns away from Gokudera and crosses her arms.

"Aw come on. Don't be like that. You know I'm just kidding."

"Hmph."

The Irish teen closes her eyes while still looking away from him. Gokudera frowns as a sense of worry fills him.

"You never usually get mad. Why now?"

"Because I love you and you keep putting yourself down." Phoenix looks at him, something close to anger, but not quite covering her face. "And I don't like it!"

Phoenix looks away again and Gokudera sighs.

"Well...it's the truth though. I'm not attractive."

"Yes you are! At least you are to me..." Phoenix blushes slightly and Gokudera smiles softly.

"You only think that because of your hormones."

"Or there is always option B that says you are one of the most attractive people on the planet. Now accept it!"

Phoenix's stomach growls loudly but Gokudera doesn't seem to notice.

"I can't accept it, damn it! I don't...I don't think I'm good-looking in the very least."

The redhead sighs and leans over, kisses Gokudera on the lips.

"You're an idiot." She kisses him again. "Now, help me down to the kitchen. I'm hungry."

Gokudera smiles and pecks Phoenix on the lips.

"I thought you said you weren't hungry."

"I wasn't. Now I am." Her stomach growls again and she points to it smiling. "See?"

The Italian teen sighs for the umpteenth "Fine." He gets off the bed and crouches on the floor. "Get on."

The silver-haired teen motions to his back and Phoenix hesitates for a second.

"I can walk, you know." Despite her words, Phoenix climbs onto Gokudera's back. "And besides I know that this has to hurt your ankle."

Gokudera slips his arms under Phoenix's knees, taking the majority of her weight on his arms.

"I'd rather you not fuck up your ankles anymore. Mine's already getting better, so don't worry about it."

Phoenix leans against Gokudera's should and kisses him on the cheek.

"My stubborn idiot."

Phoenix shakes her head, her hair tickling Gokudera's cheek. Gokudera walks towards the kitchen and carefully walks down the stairs.

"I'm not stubborn. The stubborn one here is you!"

"Oh shush. At least I admit I'm stubborn! And besides, you know you love it."

Gokudera almost says that he doesn't but then smirks as another idea comes to him. "It's not like I have a choice."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"You'd kill me if I didn't like it." Gokudera laughs and Phoenix finds she likes the way his body feels under her when he laughs and the vibrations that flow out of his back into her chest. She smiles and rest her chin down on the silver-haired teen's shoulder.

"True. But you are allowed to be annoyed by it."

"Why would I be annoyed by it? I wouldn't admit it regularly but it's kinda cute."

Gokudera smirks as Phoenix considers his words.

"So you think my stubbornness is cute?"

"Okay fine, sometimes. But usually, it's frustrating as fuck."

"Well is there anything else that I do that is frustrating to you?"

"Your teasing. It leaves me sexually frustrated." Gokudera lets go of one of Phoenix's legs and grabs her wrists, which are crossed in front of his neck. "Don't hit me. I'm just being honest."

"I'm not going to hit you, I can see your point." Phoenix hugs him around the neck. "Anything else?"

Gokudera shrugs and shifts Phoenix farther up his back since she had been slipping down.

"Nothing much really." His face morphs into a grin. "You're just perfect."

"I'm really not though."

"Perfect to me I mean. And be happy. I usually think everything's less than satisfactory."

"Oh I am happy. I'm happier than I've ever been." Phoenix grins as they finally reach the table. Gokudera had been going slowly to keep Phoenix from worrying about his ankle too much.


	46. Chapter 46

"So what are you going to make me?"

"I don't even know. What are you in the mood for?"

"I want...eggs...and toast!"

"Aydan, it's almost two in the afternoon."

"I don't care if it's almost two in the afternoon, that's what I want."

Gokudera sighs and sets Phoenix down by a chair. "Okay, fine. Just...sit down and I'll be back with the food in about ten minutes."

"But I want to be with you."

Gokudera bites his lip and quickly turns around so he won't be overcome by Phoenix's pleading eyes.

"Just stay out here. I want to surprise you." The teen smoker walks into the kitchen, taking a quick look around to familiarize himself with the room.

"I can walk there you know!" Phoenix slowly moves towards the kitchen, using the table and wall as a crutch. "Never get in the way of an Irish woman and what she wants."

The younger teen hears Phoenix's movements and yells over to her, "Just stay out there!"

Gokudera takes out a pan and the eggs, throwing the eggs into the pan and turning on the heat.

"No." Phoenix manages to make it into the kitchen. "I'm done being away from you, Hayato."

Gokudera turns around as she enters the kitchen with a slightly exasperated look.

"Why are you so stu-" Gokudera's words are cut off as fire explodes behind him. Phoenix frowns slightly at the sight of the burning food, as a Lynch she was raised on cooking and this...this was just wrong.

"Why did you say you can cook?"

"Because I can cook! This is normal!"

"Hayato, I know how to make eggs and a tower of fire is not normal." Phoenix limps closer to him. "Trust me, it's really not."

The green-eyed boy frowns. "It is when I make it..."

Phoenix laughs and quickly puts out the fire, throws the ruined pan into the sink and runs cold water over it. Gokudera notices the practiced precision which she does all of this and wonders in the back of her mind how many times she's had to do what she just did.

"You cannot cook at all." Phoenix uses her arms to pull herself up onto the counter. "Get me a new pan and some more eggs."

"I can cook! You just didn't give it a chance since you judged it even before you saw the outcome." Gokudera sighs but does as she asks; looking slightly disappointed the whole while. "I wanted to treat you. Not have you done all the work."

Phoenix looks at her boyfriend for a second before smiling.

"Okay, how about I teach you then? You still do that work, I just show you how."

Gokudera looks away, clearly unhappy with the arrangement.

"Fine. Whatever."

"Don't be like that."

Phoenix pulls Gokudera over to her and kisses him lightly, catching Gokudera off-guard but he still kisses her back.

"I think we've swapped saliva so often in these, what, three days, than I ever thought I would in my entire life." Gokudera laughs and Phoenix smiles.

"Does your mind live in the gutter, or does it just have a summer home?" She laughs. "Okay, if I am going to teach you how to cook, you cannot argue with me. Understood?"

"What do you mean? My mind's a filthy bum." Gokudera chuckles at his own joke. "And why can't I argue?"

"You can't argue because cooking is a science and an art. You can't cook by using only one. And you, my wonderful boyfriend, are the type to only use science."

"But I can be artistic too!"

Gokudera pouts but Phoenix can tell he's pleased that she called him her boyfriend.

"You leave that to me. Okay?" Phoenix gives Gokudera a smile. "I'm better at it than you are. Now first what you have to do is figure out how many eggs you wanna cook." Gokudera mumbles something insulting but pretends he said nothing and nods innocently. "I heard that." Phoenix hits Gokudera lightly on top of the head with a spoon. "Most people can eat about two eggs with toast. So what you do is crack the eggs into a mixing bowl and put in a pinch of salt and a pinch of pepper. And then you whisk them."

"My way was so much easier and quicker."

"Your way was wrong." Phoenix watches as Gokudera does as she says but stops him when he begins to whisk. "Gently. You don't want to beat the eggs too much. It's a wrist movement, not an elbow movement."

Gokudera bursts out laughing. "You do not wanna know what I just thought of."

The bomber continues to laugh but does as he's told, smiling as Phoenix smiles.

"I am going to hurt you!" The girl laughs. "Okay, now dump the eggs in to the pan and turn the flame to a medium heat."

Gokudera grins at the red-haired girl sitting on the counter.

"You know you love me."

He dumps the eggs into the pan, bending over slightly to make sure the flame was at the right height.

"You know I do." Phoenix grins and winks at Gokudera. "Now you have to keep the eggs moving in the pan." She hands him a wooden spoon. "Once again, gently."

Gokudera blushes deeply.

"S-Stop saying stuff like that."

'Calm down Hayato. You're cooking and all she's doing is teaching you. Chill the fuck out.' Gokudera thinks as he focuses on the task as he listens to Phoenix laugh.

"I shall try to stop. No promises though."

Gokudera sticks his tongue out at her and looks back down to the pan.

"Looks pretty damn done to me."

"Give it a bit longer okay. Eating raw eggs is bad for you."

"Shouldn't we get started with the toast? I don't feel like spending extra time on these."

"I really hope you know how to operate the toaster."

Phoenix takes the spoon from Gokudera and continues to move the eggs around in the pan.

"Of course I can make fucking toast."

Gokudera grabs the bread slices and pops them into the toaster."

"I was kidding! God, you're so sensitive."

Gokudera glares at her until the toast pops out.

"See? Perfection!"

"And here I was half expecting the toaster to burst into flames." She smirks. "Get me some plates, will you?"

Gokudera glares at Phoenix again as he pulls the plates out.

"Being in the kitchen isn't exactly my forte. You're the woman aren't you?"

The silver-haired teen smirks as his lover just stares at him.

"You are so lucky I love you."

The redhead separates the eggs onto the plates and slips off the counter.

"Can I eat now, young mistress?" Gokudera pretends to bow and Phoenix laughs.

"Only if you help me to the table, good sir."

"Want me to carry you bridal style or piggyback?"

"Well I did like bridal style. What with us being like newlyweds and all."

Gokudera blushes again, a voice in the back of his mind commenting on how easy it is for Phoenix to make him blush.

"W-What? I don't remember this! Unless it was that one night that I completely blanked out. It's like 'The Hangover' all over again." Gokudera laughs.

"I forgot that drinks affect you more than they do to me."

"They don't? Why?" Gokudera hands Phoenix the plates and hooks his arms under her body, picking her up and carrying her to the table. Phoenix just shrugs.

"It's very hard for me to get drunk." A smile tugs at the side of her mouth as she takes a bite of eggs. "This is good."

Gokudera grins.

"Everything I produce is high quality."

"Now who helped you with this? Oh yeah, me!"


	47. Chapter 47

Phoenix smiles and finishes her eggs and then spends the next half hour watching Gokudera until he's done.

"So what do we do now?"

Her European lover shrugs.

"I just wanna chill on the couch. Maybe we should just talk like we did before."

"Yes, because that went over so well."

The sarcasm is clear in Phoenix's words and Gokudera stares at her.

"Oh shut up."

Phoenix smirks and tries to stand up, pushing herself up only to fall back into her chair when the pain courses through her.

"Stupid ankles."

Gokudera hooks his arms under her legs and the small of her back, feigning pain as he picks her up.

"Damn, I think you gained ten pounds just now."

Phoenix scoffs indigently.

"You...I...How..."

Gokudera smirks as he carries her to the couch and once there he sets her down on one side. Phoenix turns away from him as soon as he lets go of her, Gokudera smiles slightly, wraps his arms around her waist and picks her up.

"No, sit on my lap. This couch is way too small for the both of us." He sits her down on his lap and hugs her waist as she leans against him. "Mmhm, you're so warm."

"So bigger bed and smaller couch. I think Reaper's trying to tell us something."

Gokudera laughs,

"I might actually agree with him. Sick bastard that he is."

"You agreeing with Reaper? That's a-"

She stops short as she feels her boyfriend's arms tighten around her.

"You're so soft and warm and..." Gokudera turns Phoenix's chin upwards and kisses her, "Your lips are smooth too."

"O-Okay...we can do this instead of talking. I don't mind.''

The blue-eyed girl says, her eyes half closed and her mind suddenly unable to concentrate on anything besides her boyfriend's lips. Gokudera smirks as she kisses him back, pecking her lips chastely before sucking on her bottom lip. She gasps and he takes this chance to roam inside her mouth, their tongues battling for dominance. Phoenix turns herself around so that she is facing him directly, straddling his waist, and wraps her arms around his neck. The sixteen-year-old gently pulls the silver-haired teens head back, breaking his concentration and allowing her tongue beat his.

"Ha. I win."

She smirks and kisses him again. A moan escapes Gokudera's lips as Phoenix pulls his hair slightly again.

"N-no fair."

The bomber pants as he grabs the back of Phoenix's neck and brings her closer, kissing her vigorously.

He pushes her onto her back and places his lips at the edge of her lips. Her breathing gets heavier as he makes his way along her jaw and then bends her head back as he kisses the exposed paled skin of her neck.

"No...No one said I play fair," Phoenix said through slight pants. She feels him nipping a bit as he makes his way down, "God, I love you."

The older teen somehow manages to bring her head back up and bends her own neck to kiss his causing him to shiver in pleasure as he feels her lips on him. His light green eyes look back down at her.

"No more than I love you, Aydan."

The Italian teen nips at her collarbone and leaves light pink spots.

"Stop talking."

She pulls him up for a kiss while her hand pulls at the back of his shirt.

"Mmmhm~" He kisses her but then pulls away. He backs up a bit and pulls his shirt down. "S-Stop...I can't..." He breathes heavily. "If you don't stop, I won't...I won't be a-able to control myself."

The Irish girl pulls him closer.

"I don't care." She presses her lips to his, "I want you, Hayato." She looks into his eyes. "I'm ready."

Gokudera's eyes widen. "R-Really?"

She nods,

"But I do think we should move to the bedroom. Even Reaper's not going to put cameras in there."

He doesn't wait another second as he picks her up and eagerly carries her to the bedroom, gently laying her down on the massive bed.

"Are you absolutely positive? This isn't your other side talking now, is it?"

"No, this is me. I'm positive."

"I'm actually getting kinda nervous now." He feels his body become excited, "I can't believe that we're really going to..." The fifteen-year-old kisses his lover, "I love you. I love you so much Aydan."

Phoenix laughs,

"Me too." The older teen places her hand against Gokudera's neck and kisses him back," I love you too."

Gokudera's hand travels under her shirt and feels the girl's skin from her belly button all the way up and pulls the piece of cloth over her head. A slight fear enters the redhead's crystal blue eyes.

"Wait." She wraps her arms around her torso, "There's...something you should know first."

Gokudera freezes up.

"Please don't tell me that you've already done this before and are secretly pregnant with Reaper's child. I'd freak. So please, don't say that. Unless it's true then..."

He begins to panic and Phoenix laughs slightly.

"No." She avoids his gaze, "I'm suicidal, Hayato. I have been since I was six. I've tried to kill myself once a year every year for ten years. Nine of those times I just tried to OD or did OD, but the first time was the worst." She tightens her grip around her torso. "I was fed up with life and I just wanted to suffer and then die because I felt like that's what I deserved. You tell a child who just lost everything that they are worthless every single day for a whole year. Eventually...they start to believe it. So I pissed off a gang-banger who was famous for his work with a knife. That is the only scar I'm ashamed of...the only scar I don't want you to see..."

Silence fell upon them for several moments before Gokudera finally processed the information he had just been given.

"Aydan?" Her eyes meet his and he brings his lips to hers and kisses her passionately. "You don't have to be ashamed. I understand that your life wasn't the easiest, but I'll love you no matter what."

He tries to move her arms from her torso but she struggles. The smoker eventually pries her slim arms off and sees her scar. He barely suppresses the urge to widen his eyes and just looks at the large, puckered scar that splits her torso in half. The tip was hidden under the bottom of her bra and it did not end until a little bellow her belly button. He pauses to look for a bit before leaning down and kissing the large scar.

_'It didn't heal correctly,'_ he thinks to himself. _'And it probably hurts her from time to time.'_

The boy looks up at her.

"You're still beautiful to me, Aydan." He kisses the scar below her belly button, making her shiver. "All of you."

She places a hand on top of his head.

"I hate that scar. It's a constant reminder of how weak I really am."

Gokudera notices the sadness in Phoenix's voice but he shakes his head.

"No. The scar is a reminder that you were strong enough to live and that everything happens for a reason. If you had succeeded then..." A bitter taste enters his mouth. "We would have never met, and we would've never felt this love." Gokudera kisses the bottom of her scar again, "I'd be lost forever."

The tanned boy places chaste kisses up her scar and the girl arches her back slightly as he slowly kisses his way up.

"You wouldn't be lost. Not with the friends you have."

Gokudera stops as he hears this, he is only halfway up the scar but he still brings his lips back to Phoenix's. As they kiss passionately, Gokudera's hands slide down Phoenix's slim sides coming to rest on her hips. He presses closer into her, pulling a soft moan from Phoenix as the shape of his body presses into her own.

"Please...don't stop."

Hayato glances up at Aydan before finding the button to her jeans. Gokudera unbuttons them and slides them down her thighs, he throws them off to the side before leaning up and looking down at the girl below him. Phoenix's bright red locks were splattered all over the pillows and her cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Jesus, you're beautiful." She smiles up at him before noticing his lack of nakedness. The smile changes into a small frown as Phoenix continues to look at Gokudera's clothed body. If she was in her underwear, then he should too. "What happened?"

"You have too many clothes on."

He quirks an eyebrow and opens his mouth but can't get his words out before Phoenix flips their positions so that she was on top now. The redhead kisses Gokudera as her hand travels slowly over his shirt, she could feel his muscles through it but that wasn't enough. Phoenix wanted to see them. The two times Phoenix had seen Gokudera without his shirt had left her wanting more. But then again, there were parts of him that she had never seen, and that is what commanded her attention. Phoenix pulls back from Gokudera's mouth and smiles at him before moving her head down so that it was level with his crotch. She had done this before, not sex, not even making out, but she had convinced guys that they were going to be getting it before she killed them so she had some idea of what would set Gokudera off.

_'Never thought I would be doing this outside the job.'_

Phoenix thinks as her hands slowly undo the button of Gokudera's jeans, her eyes locked with his the entire time. The girl pulls the zipper down and she can see that Gokudera's bulge has already taken shape. Aydan pauses, this is normally where she would kill the man she was seducing during the few times she had resorted to this plan. She had never liked doing it and now that her own pleasure depending on it Phoenix had to think about how to proceed. Eventually Aydan just decides to let her instincts guild her so the girl grins up at Gokudera and bends her head down, breathing heavily on his crotch so that he could feel her warm breath.

"J-Jesus, Aydan. Stop teasing me!"

The older teen grinned widely, this was perfect. She could see that his body had reacted positively to her actions so Phoenix just let her instincts have full control.

"As you wish." She quickly pulls his pants off and moves up, pretending to kiss Gokudera before swinging her leg over him and sitting down. Her crotch makes contact with his, a deep, low growl forming in the back of Gokudera's throat. It take all of the girl's strength not to moan at the feeling of her bulge against her crotch but she doesn't let this be seen by her lover. Rather, she shakes her finger. "Ah, ah, Hayato. Patience."

Phoenix grins down at her soon to be lover as her slim fingers reaches the edge of his shirt.

As she pulls it up, Aydan purposely grinds against Gokudera and this time she could not stop a low moan from leaving her as he hardens even more under her. The Italian gulps as his pants begin to speed up as Phoenix pulls his shirt completely from his body, flinging it over her head. The red-haired teen places her hands on Gokudera's shoulders and rubs against his clothed, rock-hard member, her eyes closed from the pleasure that came from just feeling him against her.

Suddenly, the redhead finds herself staring at the ceiling, her back against the mattress. Gokudera had pushed her down and quickly placed himself on top of her, his crotch made contact with hers again and this time it was Gokudera who ground their low halves together.

"I can't wait any longer, Aydan. I can't..." He presses his entire body against hers. "I'm..."

Phoenix smiles smiled to herself and nods, almost as if granting him permission to do as he pleases. So Gokudera bends his head down and places a few kisses across Phoenix's chest and up to her lips while the girl arches her back off the bed, giving the silver-haired teen access to the back of her bra. Gokudera kisses Phoenix as his trembling hands work on the clasp, he stops kissing her however when it becomes clear that it wasn't as easy as he thought. Gokudera struggles for a few more minutes before finally giving up.

"Goddamn it. That stupid thing won't come off."

Phoenix laughs.

"You're such a spaz."

She reaches behind her and easily removes the hook from the hoop, taking a deep breath as she slips the piece of fabric from her body. Gokudera can feel his face begin to heat up as he just takes in Phoenix's breast.

_'Dio mio...They're...They're...'_ The last word of Gokudera's thoughts slips between his lips. "Beautiful."

Phoenix feels her nipples perk up as she hears him say the word. She had expected her first time to be slightly awkward but laying there while Gokudera just stared at her bare chest didn't make the Irish girl feel awkward or embarrassed.. She felt...comfortable and for the first time since Reaper had become distant she felt wanted. Phoenix never wanted the feeling to end so she wrapped her arms around Gokudera's neck and brings him closer. The Italian teen's tanned cheeks take on a slight pink tinge as her mounds brush against his chest. Gokudera pecks Phoenix on the lips before traveling down to the two mounds on her chest. His eyes dart between the two for a moment before he instinctively places his hand over one of them, gently squeezing it. As Gokudera caught sight of how erect the nubs of the woman who would soon be his lover became at his actions he brings his other hand up and does the same to the mound on the opposite side. As Phoenix felt Gokudera's hand gently squeeze her breasts, her heart rate speeds up considerably. This, the younger teen gently massaging her mounds with his calloused fingers, felt right to her. Gokudera glanced up at Phoenix before experimentally lowering his face to one of the two fleshy busts and flicking his tongue at the small nub.

"Ngh...mhmm!" Phoenix exclaims. Her thoughts became scattered, no man had ever so much as touched her like this before and the little skin ship she felt with her boyfriend was overwhelming. A sudden burning sensation flares up in her lower regions.

"Did that...feel good?"

Gokudera asks and all Phoenix can do is nod, as she doesn't trust her own voice. So he does it again, repeating the action again and again until he decides to cover the whole area with his mouth.

Aydan's back arches off the bed in ecstasy, the burning sensation she feels is almost unbearable now. She needs something that she can't quite identify until Gokudera moves slightly and his cock rubs against her. It hits her then, she needs him, but she dares not disturb him since she can tell that he is also enjoying himself by the large bulge that presses against her though his boxer-briefs.

Gokudera moves his mouth to give the other mound the same loving treatment, moving around his tongue, constantly sucking and flicking at the nub gently. Phoenix's moans go straight to his length and he is so hard that it begins to hurt, but her chest...it is too beautiful for him to stop. But not only that, he can't stop since he knows how much he was pleasing Aydan with such a simple act. So despite the growing discomfort in his boxers Gokudera continues to suck on Phoenix's mound until, all too soon, it became too much for Phoenix to handle. The Irish girl presses against Gokudera's chest, panting loudly.

"H-Hayato...no more...I can't...please..."

Gokudera nods and takes a deep breath. His hands begins to shake and his arms suddenly have goosebumps as he slowly slides Phoenix's panties down her hips and off her legs. He knows that this is the point of no return and once he has them completely off, Gokudera can't tear his eyes away from her most private parts. His member begins to throb as he sees the light-colored triangle in between Aydan's thighs, she presses her thighs together, almost as if shielding herself from him. The green-eyed teen places his clammy hands on Phoenix bent knees and spreads them apart. Phoenix feels the somewhat cold air enter between her legs and a sudden mixture of fear and excitement enters her. This is nerve-wracking for the both of them.

_'I'm about to give everything to him. Do I really want to?'_ Phoenix looks up into Gokudera's eyes and sees want but also a questioning look. He was asking her if it was okay._ 'Yes. I do.'_

Phoenix spreads her legs a little wider and that is all the answer Gokudera needs. He takes a deep breath before removing his rings and sliding his fingers down her abdomen and into the tuft of soft hair. Aydan closes her eyes as she feels his fingers graze her clitoris and move into her inner folds. It feels weird and disconcerting, but they both adjust to it quickly. Gokudera uses his index and ring finger to spread her lips and then lets his middle finger enter her slowly. He knows that he needs to stretch her out, he can't just force his way in as that would hurt too much. So the tan teen slowly moves his fingers in and out, her natural lubrication making the intrusion fairly easy for her even though it feels...weird. After a few minutes Gokudera tries to slide a second finger in but the girl winces in pain and the he quickly removes his hand.

"I-I'm sorry! I was just...I can't just stick it in. I have to...stretch you out..."

Gokudera can feel his whole face redden as the words tumble from his mouth. He feels like a complete idiot, the only reason he doesn't leave the bed is the soft knowing smile on Phoenix's face. She cups his cheek with her hand, running her thumb along his cheek bone.

"It's fine Hayato. I just...It's going to hurt anyway, so I'd rather you just do it. I can handle it."

Gokudera bites his lower lip.

"Are you sure?"

Phoenix nods and places a hand over her scarred stomach.

"I've had worse."

Hayato straightens out his shoulders and takes a deep breath as he slips out of his boxer-briefs, not even noticing how Phoenix's eyebrows shoot up at the sight of his length. Phoenix was not worried. Far from it. She was sure that however much it hurt, she could handle it. What caused her eyebrows to shoot up was Gokudera's member itself, this was what she had been wanting since the moment she figured out her feelings for Gokudera and now that the moment was finally here. Well, Phoenix couldn't tear her eyes away from her boyfriend's length.

Gokudera was having a different problem, he could see Phoenix opening and he knew just how much it was going to hurt her as he entered her. But it was too late to turn back now.

"_It's now or never."_

Gokudera thinks as he grabs his length, shivering as it makes contact with his clammy hands. The silver-haired teen positions it outside Aydan's opening, his hands spreading her legs a bit further apart, and he slowly pushes in.

Inch by inch, Aydan feels Hayato's cock enter her. The first few aren't that bad, but as he enters further, she feels as if she is being ripped apart. Phoenix's hands clutch at Gokudera's back and with one final push, Gokudera is fully sheathed inside of her. Her nails dig into his smooth shoulder blades, small crescent-shaped marks now adorn his back. Gokudera can almost feel the blood start to trickle out of the markings but he is sure that his pain isn't anywhere near the pain his now Irish lover feels at this moment. Gokudera looks up at Phoenix and into her eyes. She has clenched her eyes shut and her teeth are bared in a soundless snarl but when Phoenix opens her eyes, there are no tears. The couple waits for the pain to subside, staring into each other's eyes, Phoenix trying to block out the pain and Gokudera trying not to think about the pain he's causing Phoenix. Just as Gokudera starts to feel guilty about the amount of pain he has caused Aydan, the red-haired girl tells him to continue.

The Italian pulls out slightly and thrusts back in completely, the pain is still there for Phoenix but as Gokudera rocks back and forth, the pain soon turns into pleasure. Gokudera's hands go to the girl's hips, keeping her in place as his thrusts become more erratic. With every thrust, the sound of his ball sack hitting against her skin makes loud noises that echo off the walls. Hayato's heavy breathing grows louder and every thrust brings Aydan pleasure, the filling of being filled, it was amazing. Gokudera tilts her hips up and thrusts at a certain angle which hits a bundle of nerves within her.

"Ahhh!" Phoenix yells out, making Gokudera pause. "W-What...What the hell was that?"

She asks while her insides are still tingling.

"I don't know."

Gokudera pulls out completely, making Phoenix stare at him for leaving her empty, but then he completely slams back into her, hitting that precise spot once again. Aydan's ardent screams of ecstasy ricochet off the walls and blend in with the various sounds of lovemaking. Repeatedly Gokudera hits that area and makes Phoenix yell for more until, suddenly, he feels her tightening up. Phoenix looks up at Gokudera, panting heavily.

"Hayato...I'm...I'm close."

She moans as his dick moves in circular motions in her. Gokudera nods in agreement.

"Me...Me too."

He bends down and kisses his older lover, she buries her hands in his hair and wraps her legs around his waist. The redhead urges Gokudera to go faster and harder, their kisses are sloppy but just as passionate as ever. As the head of Gokudera's cock hit's Aydan's G-spot once more, her southern pink lips clench around him as she cums. Her back arches off the bed and her chest presses against Gokudera's, leaning into him and tightening so much that the hot moist area was finally too much. Hayato buries himself deep within her before he falls off the edge, his essence spilling into her. Gokudera feels Phoenix shiver as the dense liquid enters her. The girl collapse back onto the bed and Hayato falls on top of her, catching his breath. The aftershocks of their orgasms still affect and immobilize them, they were at such a loss of energy that they just lay there. Gokudera doesn't pull himself out of Phoenix and yet, they don't care. They feel oddly comfortable in each other's arms. At the time, neither of them could have felt any better.

The two teens spend the rest of the day in bed, neither of them talking about what they were doing as they recuperated from the orgasms that affect them. Sometimes, they spend up to an hour just lying in each other's arms, not talking just listening to the sound of the others breathing, and other times they barely spend ten minutes. Phoenix is the first to fall asleep, her head over the Italian teen's heart feeling completely safe in his arms. Gokudera pulls the blankets up over their naked bodies and follows Phoenix into the world of dreams, holding her rapidly chilling body against him. The last thought in Gokudera's mind before sleep claimed him was not what one might expect.

_'Why is she so warm during the day and so cold at night?...I should really...ask...her...abo...'_

And so the two teens, now lovers, fall asleep holding each other in their arms.


	48. Chapter 48

Gokudera opens he eyes and stretches, keeping his eyes closed as he feels the space next to him. His eyes shoot open wide when he realizes that Phoenix is no longer in bed with him, panic filling him as the thought of Reaper taking her hits him.

_Where is she? Where did she go? Reaper couldn't have taken her. Could he? _Did _he? Fuck."_

The silver-haired teen jumps off the bed, not realizing that he was still naked and half runs to the door. Gokudera hits the railing of the stairs and see's Phoenix sitting on the couch, her guitar across her lap. He sighs out a breath of relief as he slowly walks down the stairs, watching her as she plays. Phoenix stops and writes something down on a notebook that is resting next to her.

"Yeah...that'll work."

Gokudera reaches the bottom of the stairs, not thinking anything.

"I didn't know you wrote music."

Gokudera smiles slightly when Phoenix jumps at his voice.

"Yeah, it's just someth-" Phoenix had just turned to look at Gokudera but she blushes and turns away. "Uh, Hayato...you don't have any clothes on..."

Gokudera blushes profusely as the sudden realization hits him.

"Last night we..." The tips of Gokudera's ears become and unhealthy shade of red. He quickly runs back into their room and pulls on a pair of pants before coming back. "S-Sorry..."

The blush doesn't fade away and Gokudera can't seem to meet Phoenix's eyes.

"_Damn, this is awkward. Especially because of last night..."_

Phoenix's pale cheeks are still tinged deep red.

"It's okay; I shouldn't have left the room. I had an idea and...I didn't want to wake you up..." Phoenix trials off as she remembers what it was like to wake up completely naked next to Gokudera. She risks looking at him and smiles ever so slightly at his blush. "You know, red is not your color."

"Oh, s-shut up." Gokudera looks away from Phoenix, trying to take the images for the previous night out of his mind. "S-So...you were playing guitar?"

He stands awkwardly at the foot of the stairs and Phoenix feels worry spark to life in her chest.

"Not really...I was just working on a song..." A sudden memory from the night before comes to the front of Phoenix's mind and she has to fight back a blush. She rubs the back of her neck and takes a deep breath. "About last night...we uh...did we...um..."

Gokudera avoids Phoenix's eyes.

"Y-Yeah I guess so. I mean, I woke up naked and I'm assuming you did too so...I guess." Gokudera fumbles with his silver chain, remembering the look on Phoenix's face as he entered her last night. "I...I hope you're not hurting too much. I mean, I tried being gentle last night so, uh...yeah..."

Gokudera bites his lip nervously and Phoenix strums a few chords absentmindedly.

"I'm fine..." A second memory from the night before makes its way into Phoenix's mind. "This is awkward...really...awkward..."

Gokudera freezes, her words striking him to the core.

"I-I'm really sorry! If you regret it, I understand. I mean, I can't really comprehend it myself. I feel like it was all just a dream, so if that's what you wanna think it was, then it's fine. If it'll help you cope with the awkwardness."

There's a slightly tremble in Gokudera's hands as he just blurts stuff out. Phoenix pauses.

"_What? No...I..."_

"I don't regret it. I will never regret it." Phoenix looks up at Gokudera suddenly. "Do you regret it?"

Gokudera stops blabbering.

"Of course not! Why would you think I'd regret it?

"Well you keep blushing and blabbering about nothing and normally you'd sit next to me and hold me and you haven't done that yet...and I just thought...maybe..."

Phoenix looks down and Gokudera's eyes widen.

"No, no, no, no. This wasn't supposed to happen like this!" Gokudera runs a hand through his hair in frustration. "I imagined the morning after being peaceful and calm and happy. Like I'd wake up and see you next to me and I'd kiss you awake or something. Not like this." He sighs. "I don't regret it. I'm just...I feel awkward. I mean, I can't get those images out of my head. About you...and when...I...yeah..." Gokudera blushes again. "I feel like if I touch you again I might not stop since all I want is for last night to happen again. I...I liked it, Aydan. I'd never regret it."

Gokudera inches closer to Phoenix.

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten up...but I had an idea...and I didn't want to wake you up since you looked so peaceful..." Phoenix pulls the guitar strap over her head and places it against the couch. "I trust you Hayato, more than I've ever trusted anyone. I trust you to keep your cool and stop..." Phoenix gets up and walks over to him. "I...I liked it to..."

Gokudera's breathing hitches.

"R-Really? I mean...I didn't...suck?"

"You didn't...Did I?"

"No! You were...you were amazing." Gokudera blushes again. "Fuck!"

He slaps his face and Phoenix laughs slightly before pulling him over to the couch. As they sit down, Phoenix feels the scar on her stomach pull and places a hand over it.

"Oh, so now this thing hurts."

"W-What? I mean we just...oh. OH! You meant your scar. Damn."

Gokudera mentally chastises himself.

_I'm so fucking retarded."_

He smiles like an idiot before hugging and kissing her stomach.

"I'm sorry Aydan."

Phoenix laughs.

"You're such an idiot!" She wraps her arms around Gokudera's body. "But I love you anyway."

Gokudera grins and pushes Phoenix down, resting his head against her stomach, smiling as she places her arms around him.

"How'd you feel if you got pregnant?"

"I'm not sure...If you were the father...happy...perfectly happy."

Gokudera laughs.

"I'd freak the fuck out. I mean, I'm only fifteen...but you're right. If it was mine, I'd be happy too. I swear if it turned out to be Reapers kid..."

"Well so would I! I'm only sixteen! But...I would be happy none the less...I mean I would finally have a real family again. And I will never have Reapers kid...That's just wrong on so many levels."

"Just making sure. And...are you sure? You wouldn't feel like I ruined your life like those girls on that stupid TV show?"

"Of course I'm sure. Why would it ruin my life? I would have a child with the man I love; it would be perfect to me."

Gokudera chuckles for a second but then becomes serious and hugs Phoenix's midsection a bit tighter.

"I'm actually kinda scared. I mean...we didn't use any protection, ya know? I wouldn't mind having a kid but just not _now_. Not while Reaper's still alive and while we're in the torture house."

"I know what you mean...but if it does happen, if I do get pregnant, we'll just have to get out and hope for the best right? Besides, I think the kid would be very cute."

Phoenix smiles softly as Gokudera moves up and kisses her on the forehead.

"I don't want to put you and the baby in that kind of danger. And of course the kid would be cute! Have you _seen_ who the father it?" The silver-haired teen laughs. "I'm just kidding, you're beautiful."

Gokudera kisses Phoenix lips and rests his head over her heart.

"Well to keep us safe you would just have to get us out shouldn't be too hard right?" Phoenix laughs and kisses the top of Gokudera's head, playing with his hair. She spends a few seconds winding her fingers in the silver locks before smiling as Gokudera seemingly unconsciously strokes her stomach. "You're going to make a great dad someday Hayato."

"That's kinda hard to believe. I mean, I'm not exactly the greatest at dealing with kids"

"No one really it. But you would love them, and that's all you really need. To give a damn and want them to be happy." Phoenix smiles sadly. "At least that's what my mom said." Gokudera frowns and slips off Phoenix so that he's lying on his side next to her. He wraps his arms around her and brings her closer to him. Phoenix wraps her arms around Gokudera and holds on to him tightly. "Do you miss your mom Hayato?"

Gokudera closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, Phoenix had moves herself so that her head was level with his chest and he buries his face in her hair.

"I miss her so much. I just regret not knowing she was my mother when she was still alive. There's so many things I could've said or done...and now I'll never get the chance to do them at all..."

"It's hard knowing...I knew and I still didn't do all the things I wanted...I didn't say all the things I wanted. I miss her Hayato. She always knew just what to do and what to say and I miss her...so much."

Phoenix hugs Hayato tighter, fighting back tears. Gokudera can feel Phoenix's hands form fists against his bare back and he holds her tightly. A single tear falls into the red locks.

"At lease we have each other. We have the chance to make our mothers proud and start up a family of our own someday. And we'll be complete again. Hopefully."

"I know my mom would be disappointed in me. She would hate my life choices..."

"My mom would probably...I don't know how she'd react to my life choices, actually. She'd probably just be sad and upset. And I don't really give a fuck what my father thinks."

Phoenix manages a smile and looks up at Gokudera.

"But you're right, at least I have you." Gokudera smiles widely and kisses Phoenix. "You know, I think my mom would have liked you...my dad would hate you on principle but my mom would defiantly like you."

"I would've liked to meet your family. Especially Nicky..."

"Oh Nicky would be on the fence about you." Phoenix laughs. "He'd go back and forth between liking you and hating you. He was very protective for a little brother."

"Then I'd just have to _make_ him like me." He laughs a little until he remembers that Nicky's dead. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I forget their gone sometimes to..." Phoenix takes a deep breath and smiles slightly. "I think he would like you, but only show it when you weren't around. My dad...my dad would like you but never show it...ever."

"That'd be fine with me." Gokudera smiles a bit and runs his hands through Phoenix's hair. "As long as I was sure they didn't completely hate me."

Phoenix smiles and then orders Gokudera to lie on his back, which he does after a small amount of questions as to why. Aydan looks down at her half naked lover and smiles before resting her head over his heart. Gokudera feels his heart rate speed up slightly as Phoenix lays on top of him but he still wraps his arms tightly around her and goes back to running his thin fingers through her hair. They lay like that for a while, not talking just enjoying each other's presence before Phoenix asks Gokudera something that had been bothering her.

"Do...do you think your parents would like me?"

Gokudera's hands pause and he looks down at Phoenix. She was looking straight ahead and her jaw was set but Gokudera could still tell that she was worried.

"My mother would love you, I'm sure. I don't know about my father. He loves women in general."

"Well he seems like a charming person." She goes silent for a bit. "What about your sister?"

"My sister would fucking _love _you. As she does all other cute girls. She views them all as potential future sister-in-laws."

"_Did he just call me cute?"_

Phoenix finds that she is very pleased by this and laughs at Gokudera's slight discomfort.

"So I'm guessing she'll be happy we're together?"

"Are you kidding me! She'll be ecstatic_!"_

Phoenix laughs again.

"Well that's good...to...he-"

She trails off as she gets a strange look on her face. Gokudera looks down at Phoenix in worry.

"Aydan, what's wrong."

"Shut up for a second."

Aydan closes her eyes and tilts her head as she drums out a beat against Gokudera's chest... Gokudera quirks an eyebrow while he waits for Phoenix to tell him what happened.

"Oh...Oh!" Phoenix quickly untangles herself from Gokudera and garbs her guitar again, playing a quick melody and then writing it down in the notebook. Phoenix takes up the tune again and begins to sing. "Grow me a garden of roses. Paint me the colors of sky and rain; teach me to speak with their voices. Show me the way and I'll try again."

Phoenix stops playing and quickly looks over her notes with an excited look on her face. Gokudera props himself up on his elbows and look at Phoenix in wonder.

"Wow. That was...amazing."

Phoenix shrugs.

"It was nothing."

"Say's you. It was really nice."

"But it wasn't...the tune was off...and the timing..." Phoenix looks down at her hands which are still resting against the guitar. "I haven't written anything in a while so this was kinda bad."

Gokudera ruffles Phoenix's hair and smiles.

"Oh shut up, it was fine."

"Did you just ruffle my hair?" Phoenix looks up as there is a knock on the door. "Why don't you go put a shirt on and I'll get that." Aydan kisses Hayato. "I don't want anyone else seeing what's mine."

She kisses him again and Gokudera laughs.

"Sure, whatever you say."

He gets up and goes into the bedroom to grab a shirt. Phoenix calls to him as she walks to the door.

"Hey, you are mine, and I am yours! Just accept it!"


	49. Chapter 49

Phoenix laughs and opens the door to see Reaper standing there and the smile falls from her face. From the bedroom Gokudera hears Phoenix laughter stop and pulls a shirt over his head before leaving the room.

"Hey, babe, what happe-" Gokudera sees Reaper in the doorway and his teeth grind together. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Reaper places a hand on Phoenixs shoulder and squeezes. In a rare moment of unpreparedness, Phoenix flinches in pain.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in Little Birdy?"

Gokudera stomps over and smacks Reapers hand away from Phoenix's shoulder, placing himself between Reaper and Phoenix.

"Don't you _dare _touch her and don't you _dare_ fucking call her that again! Only _I _can give her pet names."

Gokudera glares at Reaper while Phoenix places her hand over her stinging shoulder.

"Hayato, it's okay."

"No. It's _not_ okay! He thinks he can just touch you however he likes. Well not if I can help it."

Phoenix places her hand lightly on Gokuderas arm as he glares at Reaper.

"Hayato, look at me." Phoenix waits for Gokudera to listen before continuing. "I'm fine, it's fine. That's just how he is." She smiles softly at Hayato before turning to Reaper with a cold expression. "What do you want?"

Gokudera takes a deep breath and tries to calm down.

"Yeah, what do you want."

Reaper merely smiles and walks past them, patting Phoenix on the shoulder as he does so.

"Well I thought it was time for the next group torture." The man turns around. "And I wanted to ask you what you thought of the room."

"The room's pretty...decent for someone as evil as you are. Anyway, you're going to take me right?"

Gokudera stands in front of Phoenix protectively and she automatically rebukes this.

"What...No!"

Phoenix tries to get out from behind Gokudera but can't.

"Actually young Hayato, you're right. It is your turn for a little pain, and our Little Birdy gets to watch."  
Reaper smiles at Phoenix and she stops fighting.

"No..."

"Then let's get this over with.

Phoenix finally gets out from behind Gokudera, a yell breaking free from her mouth.

"NO! Reaper you are going to take me! He's still hurt from your fight and I've been trained for this!"

Reaper merely smiles and motions for the guards.

"Just stay out of this Aydan. I've made my decision and I'm not going to let you that the heat for this. I'm a man you need to realize that and trust me."

"I do trust you! More then anyone! But I can't watch this! I can't watch you get tortured!" Phoenix struggles as the guards handcuff her. "I can take the torture and the pain but I can't take seeing you hurt! This is_ my_ mess and you shouldn't even be involved!" She turns to Reaper. "Please, Cesar, take me instead."

Reaper laughs and leaves the room. Gokuderas green eyes meet Phoenixs blue ones.

"Don't worry. I'll live. I already told you that.

Phoenix tries to say something but is pulled out of the room before she can and the guard who told Gokudera that Phoenix was dead approaches him with handcuffs.

"I hope you said goodbye to her, cause she probably wont make it out of this alive."

Gokudera spits at the guard.

"That's what you said yesterday and look at her. Healthy as ever."

"Yeah, we all know what you two did last night." The guard laughs as he tightens Gokuderas handcuffs so that they bite painfully into his skin. "But she will die in a completely different way this time. She'll physically be fine, but mentally...well she'll never be the same again."

Gokuderas mouth gapes open.

"H-How did you know we...? I thought their weren't any cameras!"

"It's kinda obvious what you two did boy."

The guard pulls Hayato out of the room to a fight scene between the guards and Phoenix. Aydans long red hair flies out behind her as she dispatches a man with a spinning kick before headbutting another. It almost looks like she would win when one of the men punches her in the chest and she falls to the ground, gasping for breath. Reaper steps over her.

"Stop it Phoenix, it wont stop anything."

As Gokudera sees his lover being pulled to her feet, her muscles tense for her next attack, he calls out.

"Stop fighting Aydan! Just accept it! I'll be fine, I promise!"

Reaper looks at Gokudera with glee.

"Oh now look, you two are going to have to share an elevator." He forces Phoenix into the elevator and then puts Hayato next to her with a grin. "There, now the love birds can say goodbye this time."

Gokudera looks at Phoenix and smiles sadly, he raises his manacled hands and brushes her bangs out of her eyes.

"Hey, look at me. It's gonna be fine." The sliver-haired teen leans over and kisses Phoenix. "We'll be fine and out of here before you know it."

"But it wont be fine. I know it and you know it." Aydan places her forehead against Hayatos. "I can't take seeing you hurt Hayato."

Reaper smiles as the elevator stops.

"Okay, how about some final words before we start."

Gokudera glances at Reaper before training his eyes on Phoenix and pecks her lips.

"A little pain can't do anything to me.

He smiles and see's that she's not buying it.

"Hayato, stop it. This is going to be more then a little pain. I've seen what Reaper has planned for you, remember? Please...just let me take your place. I was trained to deal with this stuff."

Gokudera shakes his head.

"No, I'll see this through to the end." He kisses her one last time. "I love you Aydan. I'll see you later."

Phoenix looks at him searchingly.

"Why are you so stubborn?" She kisses Gokudera and presses her forehead against his. "I love you Hayato, I always have...and I always will, no matter what happens."

Phoenix tries to kiss Gokudera again but the guards pull her away so she must content herself but keeping her gaze fixed on Hayato until he is out of sight. Gokudera frowns a bit but maintains a composed demeanor. He would not give Reaper the satisfaction of seeing how much the up coming torture scared him. Reapers men lead him into a room with a simple chair in the middle with metal shackles on the front legs and armrests. Reaper turns from a machine by the wall with a smile.

"So young Hayato, for your first physical torture I thought we would go with electric shock therapy." The guards chain Gokudera to the chair and Reaper points to the mirror set in the wall. "Out Little Birdy is chained to a chair behind that glass...I've left the speakers on so we can hear her every scream, every tear, that she lets out." Reaper goes back to the machine and presses a button, sending a great shock throughout Gokuderas body. The Italian hears the rattle of chains over the speakers and Phoenix cry out for him. "So Hayato? How did that feel?"

Gokudera cringes and smirks.

"Heh, that didn't even feel like a bee sting!"

"Really? Well what about this?" Reaper turns up the voltage and presses the button again. Once more Phoenix can be heard crying out as Gokudera's body stiffens from the shock. Reaper turns off the machine. "Of course...we could always try this."

He pulls out a knife and stabs Gokudera in the leg with it before returning to the machine and turning it on again. The electricity arches between the knife and his arm shackles and Gokudera yells out but bites down on his lip to stop himself.

"It that all you got?"

Gokudera asks as the deadly volts stop flowing. Reaper leans over him and twists the knife.

"Not even close." Reaper goes back to the machine, ignoring the profanity that Phoenix is spewing in both English and what Gokudera can only assume is Gaelic. "Hmm, you say you're strong. So lets try this." Reaper turns the voltage up again and locks the button into the 'on' position and steps away. "Well young Hayato? How are you feeling?"

Gokudera finally screams out in pain, so intensely his throat starts to hurt. Reaper lets his screams go on for about a minute before turning the machine off.

"M-Merda..."

Gokudera pants from the extreme pain. He can feel his wrists and ankles burning and he doesn't even want to think about the damage done to his leg.

"There we go. Say Phoenix, how did you like that?" Phoenix has switched to cussing Reaper out in Gaelic only. The rough language is spilling off her tongue so fast that through the haze of pain, Gokudera realizes that she must have been speaking it since she learned to talk. But despite the ferocity of her curses, tears can be clearly heard in Phoenixs voice. "I think she likes it. What's that Phoenix? Again? Well if you insist."

Reaper turns the machine back on and laughs as both Gokudera and Phoenix scream loudly. Gokudera is obviously reaching the end of his endurance as veins start to be clearly seen on his face, his body arching and bending as he tries to escape the arches of electricity that coarse through him. Phoenix finally goes back to English to scream out.

"REAPER STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING HIM! PLEASE REAPER! STOP THIS!"

Reaper turns off the machine and looks at the mirror hiding Phoenix.

"Well Phoenix, I think I like the sounds of your new screams. They have so much more...pain, then your old ones." The older man pulls on rubber gloves and pulls the knife from Hayatos leg. The wound seems to have been cauterize by the heated up metal of the knife. "What would you do to stop this, Phoenix."

The room is filled with the sound of Phoenix's heavy breathing.

"Anything. I would do anything."

Gokudera tried to recover from the shocks and breaths heavily, slumping in his chair and covered in sweat. There is a tremor in his hands from the pain but despite this he musters enough strength to yell.

"NO! I wont..." He pants. "Don't listen to her! I can take it damn it!"

Reaper looks down at Gokudera and sticks the knife back into his wound.

"Quiet Hayato. I want to know specifics Phoenix. What are you willing to do to get your boyfriend out of here?"

There is silence for a second and then Phoenixs voice sounds out, colder then Gokudera has ever heard it.

"The prisoner you can't break...I'll break him."

A choked sob is heard as Reaper turns the machine back on while he thinks. Phoenixs and Gokuderas screams mingle in the room and Gokudera feels himself blackout a little but stays awake. Phoenix finally gives in, her screaming voice broken and filled with pain.

"PLEASE REAPER! I'LL BREAK HIM WITH PHYSICAL TORTURE! JUST PLEASE! I'M BEGGIN YOU!"

Reaper turns off the machine, a smile turning up the corners of his mouth. Phoenix can be heard panting.

"I-I'll break that man...with physical torture...but please...stop this..." She starts to cry. "Please."

Reaper turns to Hayato and pulls the knife out again.

"What do you think of this deal young Hayato?"

Gokudera uses the little bit of strength he has left to shake his head.

"N-No. Don't let her do it...I-I ca...can still t-take some more..."

Reaper turns on the machine for about a minute and then turns it off.

"And now? Because I am very tempted to take her deal. You see Phoenix is one of the best, she would be the best if she would just do physical torture more." He goes behind Gokudera and grabs his shoulders. "You should feel glad that she's willing to do it for you." The man smiles and walks to the glass. "Say Phoenix, I will take your deal on one condition."

"Anything. Just name it."

"You can only use knives when torturing him, and it has to last thirty minutes daily. As long as you do that, your boyfriend won't be tortured."

Silence, then.

"Hayato...I'm sorry...I-I can't watch this...Reaper, I agree to your terms. When do I start?"

Reaper grins and says.

"Tomorrow."

He leaves as a single doctor enters the room and the sounds of Phoenix leaving can be heard. Gokudera yells with what little energy he had left.

"NO! AYDAN, DONT DO THIS! GOD-FUCKING-DAMNIT!"

He screams and thrashes a bit more out of frustration until the doctor hits him lightly.

"Hold still boy, She wont forgive you for getting hurt after she just gave up everything for you." Now that Gokudera takes a good look at the man, at his silver hair and calm blue eyes, he realized that this man was not the normal mob doctor. The man takes a careful look at his burns and the stab wound on his leg. "You know I used to be _her_ doctor. I was on her team, code name Blue Bird. I would see to her after every job, every OD, when she drank to much or got into another brawl. The only time I was worried about her thought was when she did physical torture. It was then that she was at her worst. Last year when she OD-ed, it was because she went to far and killed a man...she hasn't touched the practice since. For her to offer to do it again so that you wont be tortured...she must really love you boy. And to try to convince her otherwise would be useless, her mind is made up and she'll do what she wants." Blue Bird rubs a salve on the burns and wraps them tightly in bandages before setting to work on his leg. The mans steady hand show that he was trained and trained well. In no time Gokuderas leg is wrapped in clean white bandages. "There...that should stop the worst of the scaring." He stands and looks down at Gokudera. "Tell Phoenix that Blue Bird says hello...and I miss her, we _all_ miss her. Be good to he boy, she's lost to much already."

Gokudera clenches his fists and grinds his teeth.

"Make me feel worse, why don't ya? I can't...I can't let her fucking ruin herself like this!"

Blue Bird turns as the guards enter.

"She _loves_ you boy, she gave up everything she knew for you, she endangered her team_ for you. _She only wants you safe. The thing about Aydan is that she's loyal to a fault, even when she gave up emotions she would fight for her men. And if she gives herself to someone, like she's given herself to you...she will do everything within her power to keep them safe." The guards push him out as they pull Gokudera to the elevator. "Just don't be to hard on her boy. Give her a chance to explain. Phoenix always has a reason for doing the things she does, even when the whole situation is insane."

He walks away as Gokudera is all but shoved into the elevator.

"But I don't want that! I want _her_ happiness!"

The guards laugh as the doors shut.

"I can't wait to see her at work, I heard she was a pro!"

The other guard nods but doesn't say anything and the rest of the trip is spent in silence. Once the elevator stops the guards undo Gokuderas handcuffs and push him into the hall.

"I hope you know where to go boy."


	50. Chapter 50

Gokudera slowly walks to the door and opens it, looking around the room for some sign of damage. There is none and Phoenix is pacing back and forth by the window a knife from the kitchen in her hand but it drops to the floor when she sees him. His name is barely more than a whisper on her lips.

"Hayato." The girl walks quickly over to him and hugs him tightly, letting go and stepping back when he remains silent and unmoving. The silver-haired boy made no motion to hug her back or stop her retreat. "Well you're obviously mad at me so let's just get this over with. Huh."

Her jaw is set and there is a steely look in her eyes that show her to be the assassin she claims to be. Gokudera's mouth begins to open but he says nothing.

"Tch."

"_Calm down. Just keep your mouth shut and you won't lose it."_

Hayato avoids Ayden's eyes as he walks past her and into the bedroom. The red-haired girl follows him.

"Hayato I can tell you're mad so just have at it. It's easier for me to deal that way."

At the word 'deal' Gokudera's jaw clenches and he grinds his teeth, two words hissing out from between them.

"Shut up." Gokudera punches the wall and he bites his lip to try and control his words but he bites too hard and draws blood. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"_Don't lose yourself Hayato. You need time to think. Just...try to get away or you'll say something you'll regret."_

"NO! I can tell you're pissed and I want it out in the air right now! Although I can probably guess what you'll say. That you're disappointed in me? That you don't want me to do this? That it's going to break me? Well news flash, YOU CAN'T BREAK WHAT'S ALREAY BROKEN! This was my choice! Not yours!"

Gokudera glares at her and suddenly shoves her up against the wall.

"GODDAMN IT, AYDAN!" He slams his hand on the section of wall by Phoenix's ear. "Why can't you just fucking _understand!_ I love you damn it. I don't...Tch. I 'm trying my fucking best to help okay! And you just have to fucking disregarded that and put yourself in these types of situations..." Gokudera looks into Phoenix's eyes, his expression softening just a bit. "You can't break what's already broken, but you can sure as hell fix it. And that's what I've been trying to do but it's like no matter what I try you just have to keep undoing everything. IT'S FUCKING FRUSTRATING!"

Gokudera bites back tears and Phoenix raises her chin in a slight defiance.

"You don't think I don't know that? You don't think that I don't realize what you are doing for me?" She gets in his face. "But this isn't your decision to make Hayato. I told you already, if I have a chance to get you out, I am taking it. It's my life and I'll make the choices!" Phoenix pushes Gokudera away from her. "I just saved your life! You could be a little grateful you know!"

Gokudera shakes his head.

"It's your life and your choices. I see how it is." His jaw sets and he looks away for a second before looking Phoenix straight in the eye. "Then we obviously want two very different things. This is it, I guess. You want things your way and I want things mine. Goodbye Phoenix." Gokudera walks away, out of the bedroom and towards the door. "Have a nice life."

It's Gokudera calling her by her code name that sets Phoenix off.

"So you're just going to walk out then? See, I know it. I said you would leave just like all the rest." Phoenix shakes her head. "You know I did so much for you, I gave up _everything _for you! My friends, my family my _LIFE! _Everything I ever had is gone because I decided to trust you! Well apparently that was the wrong choice for me to make." She stares at Gokudera's back and her anger overflows. "I should have just killed you and gone for Tsuna. At least then I wouldn't have had my heart torn in two. Again! But if you want to go then fine, go tell Reaper it's over and he can't use you against me anymore. Hell just tell him I'm dead because by the time he makes it up here I will be." Phoenix stomps over to Gokudera and forces him to look at her. "I told you last night. I'm suicidal and oh look, I've got nothing left. AGAIN! Nice knowing you. It was fun."

Phoenix turns towards to balcony but Gokudera grabs her arms and holds her in place.

"You think that _trusting _me was the problem? It's your fucking selfishness that's the problem! For once, can't you just think about what _I_ want? Can't you think about what I want for your fucking _happiness? _I'm trying my best here and yet here you are, threatening me with committing suicide. You know what? Fuck you!" Gokudera lets go of Phoenix's arm and runs a hand through his hair as she walks to the balcony. "No...I mean...FUCK!" He yells in aggravation before storming over to her and turning her around. Hayato grabs Aydan roughly by the shoulders and kisses her harshly, pulling back after a few seconds. "I can't...I...I can't do this right now, Aydan. I need time to fucking think. Just don't...don't do anything stupid. I just need some air...and some space."

"Too little...too late."

There is no emotion in Phoenix's face as she forces his hands off her and walks out onto the balcony. A look of disbelief appears on his face before suddenly becoming very serious.

"Fine. Then have it your way. Do what you want. See if I fucking care."

Gokudera walks to the door, throws it open and walks out, slamming the door in the process.

"IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANT IT FINE! BUT I'M NOT COMING BACK THIS TIME!"

She slams the balcony door with enough force to shatter the glass. Gokudera ignores her yells and walks down the hall a few door before leaning against a wall and falling to the ground. He presses his knees up to his chest and buries his face into them.

"_What the fuck is going on?"_


	51. Chapter 51

Gokudera is still sitting against the wall when the doctor from before comes up the elevator and sees him.

"I'm assuming that you didn't give her a chance to explain why she did what she did." He sighs. "So what is she doing? Drinking or throwing things?"

Gokudera looks up and quickly wipes his face with his shirt.

"S-She wasn't throwing things or even drinking. All she had was a knife but she dropped it when she saw me. What she was going to do with it I have no fucking clue."

The doctor become very serious.

"Boy listen to me. Did she threaten to do anything at all before you left? Even the smallest thing. You _have _to tell me."

Gokudera shrugs.

"She threatened to kill herself but I'm sure it was just shit she spouted to make me stay. I already told her not to do anything stupid."

"She threatened to kill herself and you left the room!"

The doctor runs to the room and Hayato hears him scream 'NO!' and a loud thud. Gokudera contemplates whether or not he should run to see what happened but decides not to. Even though he really wants to.

"_I already decided that I wasn't gonna get involved. She's gotta figure out her own shit. I can't keep trying to support her if she won't even help herself."_

The sound of the Doctor yelling at Phoenix reaches him then.

"You STUPID girl! How dare you do that again! You swore on your mother's grave, _your_ _MOTHERS GRAVE,_ that you wouldn't try something like that again!"

Gokudera hears a smack and Phoenix say.

"Lay off Blue. I got nothing left to live for, so why bother?"

"BECAUSE THAT BOY OUT THERE LOVES YOU! YOU HAVE EVERYTHING LEFT YOU JUST DON'T SEE IT BECAUSE YOU ARE SO DAMN STUBBORN!"

"Blue he hates me now! Can't you see that! I make one choice, _one fucking __choice, _so that I don't have to watch him die! One choice to get him away from the torture for a while and he loses it! I don't _want_ to torture people again Blue! I hate the very thought of it! But I _cannot _watch that again! Two seconds in and I was five seconds from my breaking point! I did what I had to, to keep my happiness...like he wants."

"Did you tell him this?"

"No..."

"Why not?"

"I don't know...I just lost my temper."

"You have _got _to get a hold on that thing Phoenix.

"I know Blue."

Gokudera, who had frozen at the realization that this Blue Bird was able to yell at Phoenix so viciously and still not have Phoenix retaliate, bangs his head against the wall as guilt starts to eat at him. He loved Phoenix but he didn't even give her the benefit of the doubt, didn't even think that maybe she was doing what he wanted.

"_I really don't know her all that well after all..." _Gokudera can hear Blue directing Phoenix to lie down on the couch and after she refuses Blue threaten her with something called 'Icing' and Phoenix complies. _"Maybe this doctor can teach me a thing or two. It's obvious they're close..." _Gokudera sighs and decides to get up, slowly walking to the room. As he stands at the door, Blue asks why she never stitched up her ankles and Phoenix's laugh sounds off, the tone laced with sadness and pain. _"Listen to her reasons. Isn't that what the Doc said? Keep your mouth shut and let her explain. That ought to do it."_

Gokudera takes a deep breath and enters the room. Phoenix has her legs propped up on the arm of the couch her eyes buried in the crook of her elbow. Gokudera can clearly see the clean stitches on her ankle before Blue wraps a bandage around it.

"Blue...I'm an idiot aren't I?"

The Doctor smiles at her kindly.

"Yes, you are, but your hearts in the right place. Your brain just needs to catch up." Blue looks up and sees Hayato. "But you may have to get it there soon."

Phoenix uncovers her eyes, gives Blue a questioning look, sees Gokudera and looks away sadly.

"Come to get your stuff?"

Gokudera shakes his head.

"Nah, not today. Sorry to disappoint."

He inches closer, looking at Blue and staying quiet until he finishes bandaging her legs. Blue smiles approvingly as Hayato just stands there quietly.

"_That's it boy, just wait for her to tell you why."_

"You never disappoint Hayato..." Phoenix gasps in pain and pulls her leg away from Blue as he lightly squeezes her injures. "God damn, Blue! What was that for!"

"Phoenix explain. I'm not leaving until you do."

He half pushes Phoenix off the couch and over to Hayato, looking at them expectantly.

"Hayato I...I'm sorry...I know you only want what's best for me...that you only want me to be happy...but all I want is for you to be happy. If you're happy...then so am I." She looks back at Blue and he makes a motion with his hand telling her to go on. "I couldn't watch...that. I had to stop it...anyway I could. So I offered up all I had left to give. I...just..." Phoenix sighs. "I don't know...Seeing you get hurt like that" She lightly touches his bandaged wrist. "I couldn't take it after a few seconds. I was a second away from my breaking point from the get go. I know you don't want me to do this, that you want me to be happy, but I am happy...here, now..." Aydan looks at the ground and says in a soft voice. "...with you. And that's the way it's always been. As long as I'm with you I can handle almost anything."

"_That's my girl."_

Blue thinks as he stands up.

"See, that wasn't so hard. Phoenix stay off that leg. Boy, don't let her jump off anything. It would be such a waste if she died."

Phoenix watches as Blue leaves.

"I'm glad Blue's here. He's the best doctor I've ever met." She looks at Hayato and sits down. "What I said before...I didn't mean any of it. Okay, well the jumping thing I did, but nothing else."

Gokudera bites his lips, still not trusting his voice but decides to sit next to her.

"I'd be happy if you just stop...hurting yourself." He grabs her hand and brings it up to his lips and kisses it. "I can't keep doing that Aydan. Going back and forth between me trying to help you and trying to get through this and you just keep getting in the way of that. I know you care and I know you're doing this all for me, but you're just making things worse. If you keep trying to save me, you're only playing into Reapers plans to destroy you. To destroy _us._"

"I can't watch him torture you Hayato! That's what's going to break me...not torturing someone else! I can handle my end of the deal just by knowing you are safe...but I cannot take seeing you hurt." She lightly kisses his banged wrists. "I just can't."

He sighs.

"I'm just...I worry, ya know? I mean, are you going to be okay? I don't want you to go back to how you were before. I know how you get when you...torture someone. I don't want that for you..."

Phoenix looks down at her hands, and only now does Gokudera realize that she doesn't see the pale skin but rather the way they look when they are covered in blood.

"Honestly...I don't know. I swore off physical torture after...after the last time. I think...as long as you're still here when I get back...I think I'll be fine."

She looks up at him and smiles slightly. Gokudera looks at her sadly and before he knows it, his lips latch onto hers and he's kissing her softly but passionately.


	52. Chapter 52

Gokudera continues to kiss Phoenix for a while, pulling away only when he needs breath.

S-Sorry, I just...I don't know. I'm just sorry. For everything. What I said before wasn't true. I _do _care about you and I _would _care if you...hurt yourself."

Phoenix presses her forehead against Gokudera's.

"I'm sorry to...I said a lot of things I didn't mean. I just...I have a temper and sometimes I lose my head." She smiles and hesitantly presses her lips against his. "How did we go from this morning to now? It was so perfect and now look at us."

She laughs slightly and although the pain hasn't completely left Gokudera is glad that there is no longer any sadness in the tones. He smiles sadly.

"I have no fucking clue. But I'd rather not go back to fighting. I like being here with you. Talking to you. Touching you." Gokudera wraps an arm around Phoenix's shoulders and pulls her close. "Kissing you." The silver-haired teen pecks Phoenix on the lips. "Damn, it really has been a long day. It feels like forever since we've been like this."

"I am going to kill Reaper for doing this! We have had sucky lives and deserve a little peace." This image of the normal cocky Phoenix stands for a minute till Gokudera sees the woman he feel in love with reappear. The soft, kind, strong but overall harmless woman who had risked everything just to help him shines in Phoenix's eyes and Gokudera smiles softly. "I don't want to fight with you either..." She leans against his chest. "I love you Hayato. I really do."

Gokudera runs a hand through Phoenix's long hair.

"I love you too Aydan."

The silver-haired teen says while thinking to himself.

"_More then you will ever know."_

Phoenix sighs as Gokudera holds her, she could feel the weight of what she had done to him and just apologizing apparently wasn't going to relieve it.

"_This isn't enough...I speak better with actions..."_

Phoenix bites the inside of her cheek before getting up and sitting back down with one leg on either side of Gokudera, facing him while she settles herself over his crotch. The girl hear Gokudera's breathing speed up as their bodies meet and she shakes the hair out of her face before kissing his neck. Gokudera moans softly as Phoenix moves her body while she kisses him, rubbing her crotch on his.

"W-Where did you...? Do you really want to...mhmm~"

Phoenix kisses her way up Gokudera's neck and whispers in his ear.

"Shut up, I'm apologizing."

Gokudera shivers as Phoenix's warm breath hits his ear, groaning as she gently bites his ear. The red-heads hands search Gokudera's body and he throws his head back as she finds all of his sensitive points.

"Ngh...ah...mhm..."

Phoenix rocks her body back and forth some more as she continues to kiss the tanned skin of Gokudera's neck. She feels him harden under her and pulls back.

"Am I forgiven?"

Gokudera grinds up his body into Phoenix's and smirks.

"Perhaps, I haven't quite gotten my fill yet."

Phoenix grins and kisses Gokudera passionately.

"Well okay...what else do I have to do?"

Gokudera kisses Phoenix, holding her hips as her roughly grinds up into her. When Phoenix lets out a low, lustful moan he stands up, supporting her weight as she wraps her legs around his waist. The Italian drops her down a bit and presses his groin against hers before pulling back and thrusting himself against her again. As another low moan leaves Phoenix's mouth Gokudera grins and does it again before carrying her to the bedroom.

"Let's just see how talented that mouth of yours really is."

Gokudera grins as he lays Phoenix gently down on the king-sized bed, kissing her and he holds her legs around his body and thrusting against her. The blue-eyed girl bends her head back and moans as Gokudera thrusts his clothed groin against hers, she could feel his bulge pressing against her each time they connected and she wanted nothing more than to have him enter her. So she breaks away from Gokudera's endless kissing and smirks up at him.

"What? You didn't get a good idea last night?"

She pulls him back down, kissing him fiercely and pulling at the back of his shirt. Gokudera allows Phoenix to pull his shirt off and immediately he half rips Phoenix's shirt from her body. Gokudera stares down at Phoenix's breasts which are covered by a black bra and Phoenix can feel him harden through their jeans. The feeling makes Phoenix squirm in pleasure and Gokudera blinks, he grins and his hands go to her jeans. Phoenix stops his hands and shakes her head as she sits up, forcing Gokudera to back up a bit.

"No, let me."

The older teen smirks as she sits up and slowly takes off her jeans before depositing them on the floor next to the bed. Gokudera's eyes travel up her body hungrily, taking in the matching underwear and pail scarred skin with a slight animalistic look. Phoenix takes off her panties next, placing them on top of her pants and tries to ignore the goose bumps that travel up her body.

"_You've already done this before, Aydan. You can do this again."_

Phoenix thinks as her hands go around her back to unhook her bra, giving her boyfriend a full frontal view of her perfectly shaped breasts. Gokudera gulps as he feels his rob give a painful throb at the sight of his naked girlfriend, his pants and boxers quickly hit the floor as he stares at Phoenix's body. Unaccustomed as Gokudera was to having sex his hand quickly goes to his length and he begins to play with himself. The red-haired girl see's this and smiles slightly before taking his hand away from his length and holding it against her womanhood. Gokudera's eyes flit between Phoenix's body and her eyes, he seemed almost...unsure.

"C-Can I?"

Phoenix nods and Gokudera gently pushes her onto her back, spreading her legs and rubbing her clit gently. The Irish girl watches as Gokudera keeps one hand on her crotch as the other runs down her leg; she keeps her eyes on him for a short while he just rubs her gently in circular motions before removing his hand and replacing it with her own. Gokudera looks up at her surprised as she spread her own lips and slips her own finger into her entrance. Phoenix closes her eyes as she moves her finger in and out, and she can hear Gokudera growl as she pleases herself. Gokudera watched stock still for a moment before he starts to jerk himself off, moaning Phoenix's name occasionally. Phoenix followed him as she fingered herself, moaning out Gokudera's name between deep pants. Gokudera looked down at Phoenix's naked body, at the one hand that moved on her clit, and quickly pulls her hand from her crotch before thrusting himself between her legs. He doesn't enter her but grinds against her body.

"Jesus, I just want to be inside of you..."

Gokudera gasps and Phoenix pulls him down on top of her, holding his body against hers and letting him feel how wet she is.

"You feel that? That's because of you."

She says and kisses Gokudera, positioning herself under his cock and giving him the okay. The girl tried to distract herself with the passionate kissing but as Hayato pushes in, she can feel herself being stretched once again. Phoenix's red head is thrown back in ecstasy as she moans, her hands forming claws against Gokudera's back and leaving long red marks across his skin.

"_Jesus, I love feeling him in me..."_

Phoenix thinks as Gokudera leans down and kisses her shoulder as he slowly enter her to the hilt. It takes all of his strength not to cum right then and there; he had almost forgotten what it felt like to be inside of her. Gokudera leans back up and looks into Phoenix's eyes as he commits the feeling to his memory. Phoenix groans as Gokudera remains completely stationary within her body.

"H-Hayato..."

Gokudera smirks and positions his hands on either side of Phoenix, pushing himself in and out slowly. Phoenix bites down on her lower lip as she tries to contain her moans, she wanted him to go faster but at the same time she wanted him to take control. The silver-haired teen leans down and pecks her lips, whispering against them.

"Don't hold back. You sound so sexy."

Gokudera pulls almost completely out and slams back in, grinning as Aydan moans loudly and throws her hand up to clench the bed sheets beneath her.

"O-Oh my God…Ah!...Mhm…" Gokudera leans down and kisses his way down from Phoenix's jaw to her neck. "Yeah...mhmm..."

Gokudera leaves pink butterfly-shaped marks across her neck and down to her breasts, taking his time here and there to make sure that the marks lasted. Gokudera kisses down to one of Phoenix's nubs and listens to Phoenix loud moans for a second before taking her breast into his mouth. The red-haired teen is quickly overcome by the combination of Gokudera's cock thrusting into her and the way he sucks on her breast. She gives into the pleasure coursing through her body, her back arching off the bed and her moans turning into cries of ecstasy. Gokudera groans as Phoenix clenches around his length, pulling his head away from her mounds and smirking down at Phoenix.

"You're such a tease." She looks up at him breathlessly and waits for his eyes to come back to her eyes, as they were now trained on her bouncing mounds. He gives a hard thrust and grins at the way the move. He groans again as she tightens around him once more. "A-Aydan..."

"You're just so good."

Phoenix moans as Gokudera continues to thrust hard into her, finally speeding up. Gokudera finds the sounds leaving Phoenix's mouth pleasing and quickly adapts his movements to bring more of these sounds out. His hips rotate and tilt upwards, hitting a specific bundle of nerves with in Phoenix. Ayden's back arches and she calls out, reaching her climax suddenly, her body presses against Gokudera's as she calls out his name. Hayato is almost surprised at his lover's orgasm but is aroused by her actions and unexpectedly cums inside her.

"Ngh...ah!" Gokudera pulls out and fall into the space beside Phoenix. The fifteen-year-old runs a hand through his hair as he feels his aftershocks. "That...that was so fucking quick."

Phoenix looks at him, want still clear in her eyes. Gokudera smiles when he realizes that she wasn't done with him.

"I think we're still too freaking new at this."

Gokudera chuckles slightly and reaches over, tracing a few of Phoenix's scars and slowly getting closer to her groin.

"Yeah, we are." The Italian teen leans over and kisses Phoenix, his hand reaching the wet area between Phoenix's legs. "But we can be minute-men together."

Phoenix's laugh is cut short as Gokudera begins to finger her.

"Shut up stupid and just kiss me."

She half growls as she pulls her younger lover on top of her, kissing him passionately and moaning softly as he pleasures her.


	53. Chapter 53

__Once again the young couple spent whatever remaining daylight was left in the day in the bedroom, giving into the craving for the others touch. Phoenix gave herself over to Gokudera, allowing him total control and in turn Gokudera made sure to be exceedingly gentle with Phoenix. They made love into the early hours of the morning before they couldn't go on any longer and, just as they had the night before, the two teens fell asleep holding each other. It was Gokudera who woke up first, lifting an arm above his head and stretching before turning his head and slowly opening his eyes. The sun shines brightly into his green eyes so he turns his head away and freezes as he see Phoenix sleeping next to him, using his arm as a pillow. Gokudera's heart skips a beat as Phoenix shifts closer to him in her sleep. The Italian teen smiles softly and strokes Phoenix's hair.

"_Yeah, this is more like the morning I had in mind."_

Gokudera thinks as he bends down his neck and give Phoenix a chaste kiss, frowning when she doesn't wake up. So he kisses her a few more times while tucking her hair behind her ear, leaning over so he can whispers in it.

"Aydan, it's time to get up."

The girl moans and turns over.

"To early...want sleep..."

Gokudera glances over at the clock before turning back and wrapping his arms around Phoenix. He presses closer to her back.

"Come on, it's eleven already. You gotta wake up."

"No I don't." Phoenix turns in his arm and snuggles closer to him. "I like it here."

Gokudera smiles softly but rolls over and leans on top of Phoenix.

"I'll smother you if you don't wake up, you lazy bum."

His body weight squishes her and she elbows him in the stomach gently.

"No...I don't wanna get up. I just want to stay here..." Gokudera laughs and rolls on to his back, pulling Phoenix on top of him. The Irish teen lies against his chest and opens her eyes, staring down into Gokudera's green eyes. "I know you don't want me to get up now."

"I don't _want _you to, but I'll have to force you to. If not it'll get pretty dangerous, what with the morning wood and all."

Gokudera holds back a big chuckle as Phoenix rolls her eyes.

"Fine."

Phoenix kisses Gokudera and he smiles stupidly.

"Atta girl" He rolls them over once again and casually slips off the bed, picking up his pants. "Where the fuck did my boxers go?"

"You know I wasn't really paying attention to where our clothes went..." Phoenix smirks and rolls over, wrapping herself in the blankets. "Well, I'm going back to sleep."

Gokudera gives her a disapproving look and grabs the sheets, pulling them off her and dumping them on the floor.

"No, you gotta get up. I'm hungry."

"So make toast."

Phoenix curls into a ball and Gokudera glares at her before reaching over and grabbing her ankle, dragging her to the edge of the bed.

"Come on, we're going to take a shower."

"Ow! Hayato! Bad ankle! Bad ankle!"

Phoenix kicks at his hand with her other foot and Gokudera quickly lets go.

"Shit! I forgot. Fine." He kneels onto the bed and picks up Phoenix, throwing her over his shoulder. "We're going in whether you like it or not."

"I don't." Phoenix sulks as Gokudera places her on the bathroom floor. "The bed was warm..."

Gokudera steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist, grabbing another towel a dumping it on Phoenix's head.

"Your hairs so long. It's going to take forever to dry it up."

Gokudera rubs the towel roughly on Phoenix's head, trying to dry her hair.

"Hey, stop that!" Phoenix slaps Gokudera's hand away and wraps the towel around her body. "I air dry my hair, thank you very much."

Phoenix turns away from him and walks into the bedroom ignoring Gokudera's smirk.

"So _that's _why your hair always looks like you just woke up."

He laughs and follows Phoenix out of the bathroom, leaning against the door frame as he watches her get dressed.

"Excuse me?" Phoenix pulls her long red hair out from under the shirt and over her shoulder, brushing it out. "I thought you liked my hair..."

Gokudera walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist, leaning his chin on the nook of her shoulder.

"I was just kidding. I love your hair."

"You better love my hair." The tanned teen kisses Phoenix's neck and the girl closes her eyes. She gives Gokudera a moment before sighing and pushing him away slightly. "Go get ready, you'll have time for that later."

Gokudera pouts and tries to hug Phoenix again but once more she pushes him back.

"Fine." He sighs as he goes over to the drawer and pulls out his clothes. The silver-haired teen glances back at Phoenix and notices that she doesn't have a bra on but is not wearing one of her camisoles that has a bra built in. He quickly throws a bra at Phoenix, who catches it. "You better wear one. I'm not exactly in the mood to kill some perverts."

Phoenix sighs before pulling the shirt over her head again and placing the bra over her chest.

"Who's gonna perv? The guy I have to..." Her jaw clenches and she pulls the black tank top back on before walking over the dresser and pulling her hair up. "What do you think, hair up or down today?"

Gokudera ignores what Phoenix was about to say and just decides to smirk.

"You're free to put your hair up if you want, but that's only if you're fine with showing the marks I made on you."

He chuckles as he pulls up his pants. Phoenix waits until Gokudera has the belt buckled and wraps her arms around his neck.

"But I like the marks you made."

She smiles and Gokudera grins in return, putting his hands on her hips.

"Then maybe I'll have to make more of them."

Hayato nips at the exposed skin of Phoenix neck, making light pink marks. Phoenix closes her eyes and sighs contently as she feels her boyfriend's lips and teeth against her neck. As she did before, Aydan allows Gokudera a few moments before pulling back.

"I thought I told you, there will be time for that later." She lets go of Gokudera's neck and turns back to the mirror. "I think I will have my hair up today."

Gokudera sighs as he watches Phoenix pull her hair back into a ponytail.

"You're such a fucking tease, you know that? And is it really okay to show those marks? Won't you get harassed or some shit?"

"Everyone here knows not the harass me. They have all fought me at one point and they have all lost." She smiles. "And they aren't ready to try again."

"They better fucking not or I'd have to castrate a few mofos."

Gokudera pulls his shirt over his head and slips his rings over his fingers, not knowing about the warm feeling that fills Phoenix's chest.

"_I love it when he gets protective."_

Phoenix thinks but out loud she says.

"Will you _please_ not get in the way of my fights."

Gokudera laughs.

"No can do. It's my job." He kisses her cheek. "Are you sure you'll be fine?"

Phoenix laughs slightly but looks down.

"I think so...but just in case."

She goes to the small jewelry box on the dresser and pulls out a necklace. Phoenix puts it on and presses the small silver pendant to her lips before tucking it under her shirt. Gokudera quirks an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"My mom's necklace. It's kinda a family heirloom. A couple hundred years ago, one of my ancestors had it made for his only daughter and she passed it down to her daughter and so on and so on. I wasn't supposed to get it until I turned eighteen but...well I got it a lot earlier."

Gokudera looks down at the shirt covering the necklace.

"Can...Can I see it?"

"Uh...sure." Phoenix unclasps it and hands the necklace to Gokudera. The boy looks down at the small silver pendant on a silver chain, once side had a flower carved into the silver and on the other the words. 'My daughter. My love.' "It's nothing much...all they could afford back then. But still...it's one of the few things I have left of my mom."

Phoenix looks down and rubs the back of her neck while Gokudera carefully traces the design with his finger.

"It's beautiful." He bites his lip. "I wish I had something to remind me of my mother."

"_You're so stupid Aydan! He lost his mom to! Why did you say that! Stupid!"_

She takes the necklace back from Gokudera and places it around her neck once again.

"I'm sorry."

Gokudera smiles sadly.

"It's okay." He clears his throat. "Anyway, do you want pancakes or something? I'm sure there's a cookbook around her somewhere."

"I don't need a cookbook."

Phoenix looks at Gokudera for a second before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. Gokudera's eyes widen as she pulls back.

"W-What was that for?"

"I never said good morning."

Phoenix smirks as Gokudera blushes.

"You sneaky little..." He pecks her lips. "Well, good morning to you too."

"I'm a sneaky little what, exactly?"

Phoenix interlaces her fingers with Gokudera's and pulls him out of the room.

"Nothing~" The boy pauses for a moment. "Hey...I just realized something."

"What?"

He puts a hand on top of his head and moves it over to the top of Phoenix's head.

"I think I got taller. I mean before I used to kiss you directly on the lips but now I feel like I have to bend down a little bit."

Phoenix stands up straighter.

"You did. Hmm. I thought would like it better this way."

"Of course I like it better this way. I finally feel like a real man."

"Trust me, you are most defiantly a real man."

Gokudera's smirk turns into a deep blush.

"Oh, s-shut up."

He shoves her arm playfully.

"Not in a million years." Phoenix pecks Gokudera on the lips and pulls him into the kitchen where there is package sitting on the counter. "That wasn't here last night was it?"

Gokudera stares at the package.

"I'd rather not think about someone coming here last night while we were..."

"Well where did it come from." She walks over to the package "Think we should open it?"

"Sure. Why not? What's the worst it could be?" Gokudera's mind wanders to the gutter and he pushes Phoenix to the side. "Maybe I should open the box, just in case it's something...inappropriate."

"You know a beautiful mind like yours is wasted in the gutter." Phoenix gets a thoughtful look. "I was thinking it might be dangerous...Maybe I should open it."

"I'm a hormonal teenager. Not my fault. And no, I'll open it."

Gokudera grabs a knife and cuts open the tape while Phoenix looks over his shoulder.

"Wait, there's something there." She reaches out and grabs a piece of paper from the box. "It's okay, it's from Blue."

Phoenix hands Gokudera a piece of paper that reads.

I figured that Phoenix wouldn't stay of her feet no matter how much I asked.

-Blue

"Well at least we know it's not a dild-I mean a bomb. Heh."

Gokudera avoids Phoenix's eyes and opens the box.

"Nice Hayato, real classy." She pushes him to the side and pulls out a folded metal object. "Oh, it's a crutch." She unfolds it and gets out the other one. "Damn that man knows me too well."

"How long have you known him?"

"Four years...I was at a hospital and Blues wife was sick and he couldn't afford the treatment, so I paid."

"You paid? With what money?"

Phoenix doesn't look up from the crutch she was unfolding, it was giving her trouble.

"My families' money. The Lynch family is loaded."

Gokudera laughs, thinking Phoenix is joking, but then he sees the serious look on her face.

"...What?"

"My family is rich Hayato. We always have been."

Gokudera stares at Phoenix for a moment, a memory of his father saying something about an Irish Family dying out surfacing.

"You...You're one of _those _Lynch's!"

"Yep."

Phoenix glares at the crutch and attacks it with renewed vigor.

"But you...you don't look...I mean..."

"I don't seem like I'm from money?"

Phoenix offers.

"Y-Yeah."

"Cause I'm not. The Lynch Family is rich but my dad never used it, I was raised as the daughter of a pizza chef. Money was never a big part of my childhood."

"Why'd you go into the system if your family has that much money?"

"Don't know. Ah-ha! Got it." Phoenix slides the two crutches under her arms. "How do I look?"

Gokudera smirks.

"_Very_ seductive."

Phoenix laughs and hits his leg with one of the crutches.

"Careful, I'm armed now."

Gokudera pretends to be scared.

"Oh no, you have crutches! Please, show me mercy!"

He laughs and Phoenix moves quickly behind him, latching a crutch over his neck and making it impossible for him to move with the other. She pecks the side of his neck.

"Boom, you're dead."

Gokudera shivers at the feel of her lips and sings a bit out of tune.

"To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die~"

He smiles stupidly as Phoenix drops the crutches against the counter.

"Don't tempt me." She walks out in front of Gokudera and kisses him. "It'd be a shame for you to die."

"You know I could never die." He kisses her, a bit more passionately then she had. "I have so much to live for."

"For the first time in a long time...I do to."

Phoenix smiles at Gokudera and he grabs either side of her head and presses his lips to her forehead.

"I love you, Aydan."

"And I you." Phoenix's stomach growls loudly. "But my stomach loves food."

"Then how about I go make you those pancakes?"

"You can't even make eggs!"

"But I can try!"

"No!"

"If you make a tower of fire making eggs, I don't even want to think about what you could so with pancakes.

The girl laughs.


	54. Chapter 54

About an hour later Gokudera drops down on the couch, pulling Phoenix down with him.

"Those were probably the best pancakes I've had in my life."

Phoenix smiles and leans against his side.

"You're welcome."

"Hm…I don't know, I think I could've done a better job."

Gokudera smirks as he jokes around with his girlfriend.

"Strange, I didn't know that charcoal passed for pancakes these days."

"You're a sarcastic little brat, aren't you?"

Gokudera pinches Phoenix's cheeks and the girl grabs his hand, kissing his palm.

"Yes I am."

Gokudera smiles softly and leans into kiss her, something that Phoenix mirrors but stops when there's a knock on the door.

"Really Reaper...you have the worst timing."

Gokudera sighs.

"Just let him knock. We can continue."

Gokudera leans in a bit closer as Phoenix pretends to think about it.

"Okay."

She smiles and brushes her lips against his, grinning when he hooks an arm behind her and pulls her closer. They kiss passionately, Phoenix presses herself closer to Gokudera and probably would have continued much farther but Reaper opens the door and walks in.

"Well, I'm glad to see you two have made up."

Neither teen even looks at the intruder, engaged with each other as they were. Gokudera actually pulls Phoenix on top of him, which she responds to with a smile and tangling her hands in his hair. Reaper sighs and walks past them, pulling Phoenix off Gokudera as he does so. He grabs Phoenix's arms and places a knife at her throat.

"Ready to listen now, Young Hayato?"

"What the fuck is your problem!"

"I want that man broken and Phoenix is going to do that. But she can't while you are occupying her time."

Gokudera spits at Reaper.

"Screw you!"

"Hayato, don't! It's okay. Reaper you don't have to do this. Does he Hayato?"

"Tch. Whatever. He just didn't have to be an asshole about it."

"You know with that kind of outlook I may have to re-work our deal Phoenix. "The man shoves Phoenix away from him and she falls, hitting her head on the corner of the table. "What do you say to having your...other half witness your sessions?"

Gokudera rushes over to Phoenix and helps her up, a small trickle of blood flows down the side of her face and he wipes it away with his sleeve.

"Are you okay?"

"Well that depends...is it okay to see stars?" Gokudera turns to Reaper and glares at him, keeping a protective arm around Phoenix. "Reaper that wasn't part of our deal. I don't want him seeing that!"

Reaper shrugs at Phoenix's complaints.

"I don't care. He made me angry and he needs to be punished, but you made me swear on my mother's gave not to physically hurt him while you hold up your end of the deal. So this will have to do."

"Don't worry Aydan. I can do this. I'm not weak. If this is the game he wants to play, then so be it."

"I don't think you're weak. Hayato, can't you understand why I don't want you to see me at my worst?" She turns to Reaper. "I will do this alone or no deal."

"I understand, but I'd rather suffer then watch you be hurt by this jerk."

"Hayato please...don't argue with me on this." Phoenix turns back to Reaper. "Reaper do we have a deal?"

Reaper motions to one of the guards who grabs Gokudera and places a gun to his head.

"No. You know my rules Phoenix. He needs to be punished."

Gokudera clenches his teeth and struggles against the guards hold.

"Get off me!"

Reaper smiles.

"I will count to thee. One...Two..."

Reaper motions to the guard and Phoenix yells.

"DON'T! Reaper...no, Cesar, please. You don't need to do this. Come on Ces, I know you're still in there somewhere."

Gokudera watches as Phoenix pleads with Reaper, biting his lip because he wants to say something.

"_No, keep your mouth shut. You'll only make things worse."_

Reaper looks down at Phoenix coldly before grabbing her wrist and twisting it behind her back.

"Cesar is gone Phoenix. He left years ago."

Phoenix wrenches her arm out of his grasp.

"I don't believe that." She looks back at Gokudera, worry written across her face, and then back to Reaper. "Please, Reaper...don't kill him."

Gokudera grinds his teeth.

"_I swear I'll kill him forever hurting her."_

Reaper leans in closer to Phoenix, whispering in her ear and smiling at Gokudera.

"I don't plan to, just make him watch." He straightens and motions to the guards, telling them to let Hayato go. "I'll give you a few minutes to compose yourself Phoenix, then you and your boyfriend will go to the elevator and to the first floor. Room 15. If you try to run...Hayato dies first."

Reaper leaves and Phoenix stands where she is with her hands balled into fists at her side. She suddenly picks up a picture from the table and throws it across the room.

"Damn it!"

Gokudera clenches his fist as he sees Phoenix's anger in the set of her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. If I hadn't opened my mouth, we wouldn't be in this situation..."

"No...it's my fault. I should've know Reaper wouldn't let you off that easy." She turns to look at Gokudera and her expression is so pained that Gokudera holds open his arms. Phoenix crosses the room in a few steps and wraps her arms around his chest. "I don't want you to see this..."

Gokudera wraps his arms around Phoenix, holding her close to him

"It's okay. It'll be fine. I can handle it."

"I know you can...but I don't know if I can." She buries her face in his chest. "I don't want you to see me break"

Gokudera kisses the top of her head.

"I want to see every part of you. If I couldn't, then I wouldn't have the right to tell you that I love you."

"Even the parts that I abandoned a long time ago?"

He stokes her hair.

"Even those."

"_What did I do to deserve him?"_

Phoenix thinks before pulling back and looking Gokudera in the eyes.

"I still don't want you to see this. It's not a pretty sight."

"You waking up in the morning isn't a pretty sight."

He laughs.

"Well neither is your morning breath!"  
Gokudera pouts.

"You know it's an affect from the smoking! It's not my fault."

"Then maybe you should quit." She kisses him. "Come on...we have to go."

"Never in a million years would I. I like it too much." He sighs. "Fine, okay. We can go."

Phoenix links arms with him and leans against him.

"What if I got pregnant? Smoking is bad for the baby, even second hand smoke."

Gokudera's eyes widen.

"W-Well...I wouldn't smoke around you or the baby. I'd go outside. And...you're not, pregnant, I mean...right?"

"I'm not...or I don't think I am...it's too early to tell. And the smoke gets on your clothes and every time I hug you I would breath it in and that could hurt the baby.

The silver-haired teen sighs.

"We'll figure something out if you ever _do_ get pregnant. For now, it's fine, I'm sure. Speaking of which...Do you think we should ask Blue for some...er...protection. I mean, we haven't been using it so...I don't know. I'm just worried."

"You can ask...I know the guy and that would be way to awkward for my liking."

"But it'd be awkward asking! It's like...revealing to your great grandma that your sexually active with the girl next door. It's not a nice feeling!"

Phoenix smiles and laughs slightly, but stops once they reach the elevator.

"I really don't want to do this Hayato..."

"I know you don't want to. But it'll go fast, I'm sure. How long are you expected to torture him for?"

"Half an hour...with knives...and you watching..."

"Well...I'll pray it goes fast for you."

"You pray?"

Gokudera shoves his hands into his pockets.

"Well...occasionally. I mean, I _am_ Catholic so...yeah, I guess I do."

Phoenix laughs slightly.

"Never pegged you for the religious type."

"I get that a lot. I don't know...it's just something I believe in. Sorry if it bothers you."

"It doesn't, I was raised Presbyterian so I can't really say anything. I just...I can't picture a caring God after what I've been through."

Gokudera shrugs.

"I don't blame Him for what's happened. I like to think He let us meet in order to make up for all the things that have gone wrong..."

"You do make up for a lot..."

"And so do you."

He kisses her softly on the lips and as the elevator stops, Phoenix kisses him more urgently. She pulls back and searches Gokudera's eyes.

"Hayato, tell me you love me."

The tanned teen opens his mouth to ask why but decides not to and just smiles softly.

"I love you. I always will."

"I don't know who I am going to be after this but no matter what happens, no matter who I become, I will always love you with everything I have. Never doubt that." Phoenix see's the guards coming out of the corner of her eye so she kisses Gokudera again. "Don't you ever doubt that Hayato."

Gokudera wants to tell her that he won't but by then the guards had come to take him away. His eyes meet hers as they pull him away.

"_I would never doubt it. Please...don't change."_

Phoenix watches as he goes and slowly shuts down every emotion. By the time she enter the room where a single man is tied to a chair, the only thing she feels is a slight boredom.


	55. Chapter 55

Gokudera watches from the chair he is chained to as Phoenix enter the room behind the window. Her face has a bored look and Gokudera's mind immediately rejects the image. That woman is not Aydan, it told him. And it was true, the woman in the other room was not Aydan, but rather Phoenix, and worry flows through Gokudera's veins.

"_She's already changing...Please be able to change back Aydan, please."_

Reaper steps up behind the silver-haired teen and places his hands on the boys' shoulders.

"I hope you don't mind the restraints. You look like you want to kill me and I don't want to get blood on my new suit." The man smiles. "So are you looking forward to the show?"

Gokudera spares Reaper a glare before focusing on Phoenix once again.

"Go fuck yourself."

Reaper shushes him.

"It's starting."

In the next room Phoenix picks up a single knife, one of the shorter ones that was resting on the tray but the point looks wickedly sharp.

"This will be easier for you if you just tell me what I want to know." Gokudera shivered, that was not Ayden's voice. It was too cold, to empty, to belong to Aydan who, even on her worst days, was filled with emotions. Gokudera begs the man to just tell her so that he can get Phoenix back before the change was permanent, but he remains silent. "Then on your own head be it." The girl takes the tip of the knife and runs it along the top of his middle finger and up his arm until she reached his elbow. A thick line of red followed the knife and when Phoenix thrusts the knife all the way through the man's elbow the blood begins to flow with abandon. The man screams as Phoenix pushes the knife in all the way to the hilt, pinning his arm to the chair. "Will you tell me now? No? Fine." She repeats the process with the other arm, once again drawing a scream from the man. "Just tell me what I want to know and I'll stop."

"_Just tell her! Tell her and let her stop this! Please!"_

Gokudera screamed in his mind, if the man would just tell Phoenix what she wanted to know then she could stop and maybe this new cold Phoenix would disappear forever. But the man remains silent and Phoenix continues to torture him, and steadily the tortures get worse. Gokudera watches in horror as his girlfriend saws off three of the man's fingers, ignoring the screams and profanities that flew from the man's mouth. As the minutes slowly creep by Gokudera realizes that Phoenix is steadily talking to the man, this confuses him until Reaper goes to the intercom and spits.

"Physical Torture only!"

It was then that Gokudera realized that Phoenix was trying to use her special method of torture to break the man.

"T-That was Mental Torture...right?"

"Of course it was, she was trying to break our deal...I'll have to punish her for that."

"Don't you dare."

Gokudera growls but before Reaper can respond the man in the other room gives a blood chilling scream. There is a wet thump as one of the man's hands fall to the floor.

"You know, you're making this too hard on yourself...if you don't start talking soon I'm going to start taking this seriously."

"_She wasn't taking it seriously before?"_

For the first time Gokudera realizes how much danger he and Tsuna had been in while Phoenix was their enemy. The man glares at Phoenix and she jams her knife into his remaining hand.

"Did you know that I can skin you alive in such a way that you won't die for...oh...three hours? Would you like to try it?" For the first time, fear crosses the man's face. "I'm going to take your silence for a yes. Shall we start with the foot?" Phoenix takes three knives off the tray and sits cross-legged on the floor. She picks up the man's foot and takes off his socks and shoes before rolling up his pant leg. "You know I really haven't done this in a while, so it may hurt more than it should."

She smiles coldly and begins carving off the man's skin, skillfully manipulating the knives around his toes and pulling the skin away from the muscle. The man screams and struggles while Gokudera cringes and turns away so as to not see the skin being peeled off. Reaper forces Hayato's head to turn and makes him watch while Phoenix places the skin from the man's foot on the floor and begins to work on his leg.

"Look Hayato...that is what you've fallen in love with. A think that can peel the skin off a living human being while she smiles."

He laughs as Aydan almost tenderly strokes the exposed nerves, pulling more blood curdling screams from the man. She continues up the man's leg, working slowly until she reaches his kneel.

"Please! Stop! I'll tell you whatever you want! Just stop! PLEASE!"

The man screams the last word because at that exact moment Phoenix had ripped his skin away from his lower leg. She smiles at his begging.

"That's a good boy."

Reaper motions to the guards.

"Well Hayato, I think your show is done." The guards take Gokudera's arms and guilds him out of the room while Reaper waves. "I'll send Phoenix up momentarily!"


	56. Chapter 56

Gokudera's mouth gapes open but he can't seem to formulate words, the scene he had just seen left him in a sort of daze as a million things cross his mind. The guards guild him into the elevator and one of them laughs.

"Man, I knew she was good but that was inspired!" He nudges Gokudera. "Your guys' sex life must rock!"

He chuckles as the elevator stops and the other guard pushes Gokudera into the hall, saying.

"Well kid, have fun with the new and improved Phoenix."

Gokudera barely registers the words as he slowly walks back to the room, dropping down on the couch.

"_What...was that? She was...smiling...The whole fucking time she was _smiling!_ How? Why?"_ His head falls into his hands. _"__So that's what she meant. _That _was the real 'Phoenix.'" _A sudden thought crosses his mind. _"If she was capable of doing that now...what's to say she ever really changed? What if she slips back to that? I don't think I could fight her...And even if I could.__..could I even win?" _Gokudera shook his head viciously. _"NO! She's not like that anymore! She won't go back to that. I know she won't."_

This internal debate goes on for thirty more minutes and only stops because Phoenix walks in the door, going straight for the balcony as blood drip off her fingers. Gokudera's eyes widen as he notices the blood dripping off her fingers and he slowly gets up from the couch and walk over to the balcony.

"A-Aydan..." The only response is that Phoenix flinches away from him as he comes closer and glances at him continually, like an animal that has been beaten repeatedly and is expecting another blow. Gokudera quickly puts his hands in his pockets to restrain himself from touching her. "Aydan, look at me."

Phoenix backs away from him while making herself as small as possible, never meting his eyes.

"Stay away...stay back..."

The fear is clear in her voice, Gokudera frowns and has a worried expression on his face.

"Aydan, I'm not going to hurt you. Just...please, listen to me. We need to go inside. You're dripping everywhere..."

Phoenix's takes another step away from him.

"Don't come any closer!" She presses herself back into the wall. "Just...just stay back."

Gokudera bites his lip.

"_What should I do? I don't want to touch her, she might freak out. But...this is going nowhere."_

"Aydan, so you want to come inside? It's warmer in there then it is out there."

Phoenix looks at him with no trust and it breaks Gokudera's heart.

"Why...what do you have planned?" She takes another step away. "I warn you...I-if you hurt me...Ces will kill you...he will"

Gokudera looks confused. She didn't recognize him and he didn't know why.

"A-Aydan? I'm not going to hurt you." He slowly inches closer. "No one's going to hurt you anymore Aydan." He holds out his hand to her. "I promise."

"That's a lie." Phoenix flinches as if she's expecting a hit and when none comes she looks up hesitantly. "Ces says that the only think people can do is hurt each other and that the only people we can trust is each other."

"Well he's wrong Aydan. You _can_ trust other people. It just...depends on who it is."

Phoenix looks at Gokudera's outstretched hand in fear.

"How do you know my name? W-Who are you?"

Gokudera bites the inside of his cheek as he quickly tries to think of a response.

"I'm...I'm a friend. You might not believe me but...I'm just like you. I don't have anybody and I know Rea-Cesar. I know him and he's told me a lot about you. He told me to come and protect you since he's not here right now."

"You know Ces?" Phoenix's face lights up. "Well I guess you'd have to know him to know his nickname. Don't tell him I said this but 'Reaper' is such a stupid nickname."

Gokudera smiles, Phoenix was starting to act a little bit like herself again.

"Yeah, I know him, you're right, it's kinda stupid. So come on, you need to get washed up."

"Washed up?" Aydan looks down at her hands and her eyes go wide. "What? No...NO! Not again!" She drops to her knees, her eyes staying trained on her hands. "Not again...not again..."

The pain is so clear in Phoenix's voice that Gokudera can't restrain himself and he falls down next to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and hugging her.

"It's okay Aydan. It's fine. It wasn't your fault."

"DON'Y TOUCH ME!"

Phoenix screams as she tears herself away from Gokudera and runs inside. Gokudera's teeth clench as he punches the floor, he had made a mistake and now Phoenix was farther away.

"Damn it!"

He looks down dejectedly, thinking.

"_What should I do?" _Gokudera could tell that Phoenix had somehow reverted back to the way she was while still in the system and because of that he knew he needed to be careful with her. She had been beaten a lot and there was no way that she was just going to trust him without cause. _"I just have to...show her that__ I'm not going to hurt her."_

Gokudera gets back up, wishing that he didn't have to prove that he meant Phoenix no harm, and goes inside to find Phoenix. He doesn't have to look far because Phoenix is standing in the kitchen door holding a frying pan.

"Where's Ces...Please, I need Ces..."

"He's not here right now Aydan. _I'm _here. It's me. Hayato." Gokudera searches Phoenix's face for some sign of recognition but finds none. "Aydan, please remember me. We've met before. Don't you remember me at all? You said you'd never forget...you said you'd always love me."

Phoenix's brow furrows as she slowly speaks.

"I...love you?" Gokudera nods, the sadness in his eyes seem to trigger a flood of broken images in Phoenix's mind. Sitting against a wall and watching him walk closer, looking excited but trying to hide it. His face barely an inch from hers, his eyes pleading . Him kneeling in front of her, speaking to her with worry in his eyes. Waking up next to him, their fingers interlaced. She closes her eyes and shakes her head. "Please...Hayato...I need Ces. He has my fix and I _need _my fix."

Gokudera's eyes widen in disbelief, he knew that Phoenix had done drugs but not that Reaper had given them to her.

"He…He _gave_ you that stuff?"

"It...It helps with the nightmares. Please, you say you know me, then you must know how much I need this right now."

Tears appear in Phoenix's eyes but she holds them back while Gokudera grinds his teeth.

"I know you Aydan. And I know how much you depend on them but...I can't. I can't just stand by and see you ruin yourself like this. Sure, it might help with the nightmares but it's _wrong._ What Reaper has been doing is wrong!" He feels the urge to grab Aydan by the shoulders and shake her but doesn't, that would not help him at all. So he kneels in front of her instead, taking her hand in his. "You might not remember me Aydan...but I love you. All of this, all of what's happening, I don't get it. But...please..._please_, come back to me...I love you."

Gokudera feels tears fall down his face but makes no attempt to wipe them away. When she had died, Gokudera thought he knew what true heartbreak felt like but this...seeing Phoenix stand in front of him and not know him. Gokudera could _feel _his heart breaking into a million little pieces. The pain only increased when Phoenix pulls her hand out of his and takes a few steps away from him.

"Please don't touch me." Images still flow through her mind. Him carrying her down a hall. Waking up from a nightmares and him holding her. Making eggs together. Her kissing him with a smile. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "You-you're name sounds familiar...I hear it...a-and I get this feeling in my chest...Like I can do anything. I...nobody can love me..." Phoenix falls to her knees. "Hayato...help me...please."

Tears roll down her face and Gokudera pushes back his own tears, he knew that he had to be strong for her.

"I'll help you Aydan. But you have to let me." He stands and once again offers his hand to her. "You have to trust me."

Phoenix looks at his offered hand and shakes her head.

"I can't touch people...every person I touch is hurt..."

"It's okay Aydan. Nothing's going to happen to me. I promise. Just trust me."

Phoenix's eyes flit between Gokudera's hand and his eyes.

"But..." She sighs. "I...I trust you." Phoenix takes Gokudera's hand, realizing how warm his hand feels against hers. Normally others feel cool due to her high temperature but not Hayato. Gokudera gently helps her off the floor and Phoenix looks away from his searching mint green eyes. "I'm getting blood on you."

"I've had blood on me before, I'm fine." He tightens his hand around hers and guilds her to the bathroom, turning on the water and getting the soap. "Do you need help or do you want to wash them yourself?"

Gokudera looks up at Phoenix when she doesn't respond and sees her looking in the mirror, her eyes focused on her necklace. Tears silently room down her face. Hayato frowns but doesn't ask again, he takes off his rings and rubs the soap onto his hands, taking her hands and running his hands on hers. He feels the smoothness of the top before turning over her palm and feeling the calluses from all the years as a hit-man. The silver-haired teen starts to trace the lines of Phoenix's hands as he rubs the soap along each individual finger, taking his time so as to enjoy the feeling of her skin. Without meaning to, his hands intertwines with Phoenix's but he quickly lets go and brings her hands under the water to rinse them. Phoenix doesn't seem to notice Gokudera's actions but asks quietly to no one.

"Why didn't I die then...why didn't I leave the closet..." She turns to Gokudera. "Why aren't I dead yet?"

Gokudera starts, caught off-guard by Phoenix's question.

"You're not dead yet because it's not your time yet. You and I had to meet before anything could happen to you."

"Why?"

"Because you change me for the better Aydan. I'm a better man because of you."

Gokudera smiles softly and begins to dry her hands with a towel.

"So I can die now?"

Gokudera's eyes suddenly become intense and full of passion.

"No!" He sees her flinch away as he yells and softens his tone. "Even when you're time does come, I won't ever let you die."

"Why not?" She staggers slightly and falls into Gokudera, but instead of flinching away from the contact, she just stays there. "Why..."

"Because I love you Aydan. And I always will." He picks her up and carries her to the couch, laying her down gently. "Here, lay here for a bit. I'll be right back." Gokudera jogs up to the bedroom, picking up the phone to call Reaper. "How fast can you get a baby grand piano into my room?"

"Three minutes? Why? Don't you like the new Phoenix?"

Gokudera tenses up.

"I love her just fine. Just get that piano to me asap."

Gokudera hangs up and goes back into the living room to find Phoenix curled up on the couch, her head tucked against her chest. Gokudera frowns sadly and sits at the table until three minutes later, Reapers men show up with the piano and set it up in the middle of the lounge area. He waits until they have left and he can hear the elevator before sitting down on the stool and running his fingers along the black and white keys.

"_It's been so long..." _Doubt fills Gokudera's mind until a single glance at the curled up form of Phoenix pushes it away. _"I'm doing this for her."_

He takes a deep breath and plays the first song that comes to mind. Beethoven's Moonlight sonata starts to play as Gokudera presses his slim fingers onto the keys, glad that the piece has a soft and soothing tone to it because that is exactly what Phoenix needs. Gokudera closes his eyes as he feels his fingers start to play on their own, his mind flowing back to when his mother first taught him to play the song. He smiles as he remembers how horrible her was at first, but then frowns at the memory of him finally perfecting the piece. The young boy had worked so hard, but his mother died the day her learned how to play it. An emotional and passionate expression appears on his face as he concentrates on the music, the memories floating by as he loses himself in the music. The notes become softer and slower as Hayato ends the piece, opening his eyes and remembering where he is. The silver-haired boy turns to look at Phoenix and finds her peacefully asleep, still curled into the ball, a small smile on her face. He smiles softly as he walks over to her and picks the red-head up, walking her back to the bedroom and laying her down on the bed. Gokudera lifts the sheets up and covers Phoenix's body with them, smiling slightly when she snuggles into the sheets. As Gokudera stares at Phoenix's sleeping form, he leans down and kisses her chastely on the lips.

"Sweet dreams..._Princess."_

"I love you daddy..."

Phoenix mutter in her sleep and Gokudera straightens quickly, worried he may have woken her. But when Phoenix doesn't say anything more he sits himself on the edge of the bed, guarding the sleeping girl against anything that would try to hurt her.


	57. Chapter 57

Gokudera rolls onto his stomach and pushes himself up slowly, after weeks of sleeping on the soft bed, the carpeted floor felt like rock to him.

"_Damn, freaking floor hurts like a __mofo." _He lifts his head as a familiar smell reaches him. _"It that..." _He quickly stands up and walks out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. _"Bacon?"_

Gokudera scans the kitchen until he sees Phoenix standing in front of the stove, holding a pan and dumping the bacon onto a plate.

"Let's see...bacon, eggs, waffles...what am I forgetting...Oh! Orange juice."

She goes to the fridge and Gokudera's eyes widen, she seemed just like her old self.

"_Is she..."_

"A-Aydan?"

Phoenix turns around quickly, eyes wide. When she sees Gokudera, she looks down and mummers.

"I didn't mean to wake you..."

Gokudera felt a pang of sadness.

"_She's still broken..."_

Gokudera forces a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault." He points to the bacon. "I smelt it and couldn't resist."

His smirk turns into a small smile when Phoenix smiles slightly. But she quickly looks away, brushing her hair out in such a way that it hides her face.

"_I can see why I have these feeling for him...He's nice...I wish I could remember more..."_

"W-Would you like some?"

"I-Id you wouldn't mind..." He sits down at the table and Phoenix places a plate in front of him. "So...do you finally remember me?"

"A little...I keep getting flashes...A bloody ankle...a destroyed room..." Phoenix's voice becomes so quite that Gokudera can barely hear her next words. "A kiss." She blushes and shakes her head. "Sorry..."

"Nah, it's okay. It'll take time, I'm sure." He digs into his food. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really...I had a-You don't want to hear about my problems."

Gokudera frowns and swallows.

"I'm always going to be here for you. You can tell me. I don't mind.

"_I...he...he really cares...But Ces said..." _A small voice in the back of Phoenix's mind speaks up. _"Cesar's wrong. Hayato __proves that."_

Aydan tells the voice to shut up and shakes her head.

"No...This is something I have to deal with on my own...Uh..." She clears her throat. "You said you loved me right?"

Gokudera blushes profusely.

"Y-Yeah...why?"

Phoenix blushes but pushes on.

"And I love you right?" She doesn't wait for an answer but pushes her hair aside to show a few marks that are still on her neck. "Because I wouldn't let you do this unless I loved you right?"

Gokudera chokes on his food and coughs, taking a large gulp of orange juice and a deep breath.

"H-How do you know it was me?"

He blushes and Phoenix turns a deep red.

"There's...There's only one bedroom..."

"_And the voice won't stop talking about it..."_

Gokudera bites his lip.

"Sorry about..._that_." He motions to the marks on her neck. "I'm sure you probably regret sleeping with someone you don't even remember..."

A memory pushes its way to the front of Phoenix's mind. Gokudera was on top of her, kisses her passionately, and neither of them had clothes on. The silver-haired teen looks down slightly and Phoenix clenches her eyes shut in pain, Gokudera looking up at her and waiting for Phoenix to nod before thrusting gently. As Gokudera rocked back and forth Aydan began to moan and arch her back. The tension in her muscles was obvious.

"This may sound strange but...no." The girl glances up at Gokudera and then looks back to the ground as a second scene like the first invades her mind. In the one, Hayato was kissing her neck and Ayden's hands were tracing symbols on his back. Gokudera didn't thrust into her, but instead massaged her breast gently. The red-haired girl bends her head back as her silver-haired lover kisses down to her mound and begins to flick his tongue over the small pink nub. Gokudera grinned as the girl moans and begins to suck on the sensitive mound.

"I...I can't help but trust you..."

Phoenix bites her lips and then slowly walks over and sits next to Gokudera. Gokudera sets his fork down and butterflies appears in his stomach.

"I feel like I'm meeting you for the first time again."

He smiles awkwardly and the voice in the back of Phoenix's head speaks up.

"_Come on! How can you not love that! He's so cute when he smiles like that! Give me back control! I wanna hug him!"_

Phoenix had already figured out that the voice was in fact her "non-broken" self but still having her constantly talk did nothing for Phoenix.

"_Shut up...I'm trying to think."_

"Sorry...I know I'm probably not the same person..."

Another memory, in this one they young couple were in the shower and Phoenix was trying to wash her hair but Gokudera was determined to distract her. He hand his arms around her stomach, holding her body close to his and kissing the scars on her shoulders, tracing a few with his tongue. Finally Aydan gave in and turned to face Hayato, he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her while his hand travels down her sides. As Phoenix's hands tangle in his hair, Gokudera hooks his hands under Phoenix's thighs and hoists her up to his waist. Phoenix wraps her legs around him as he kisses her neck, whispering in her ear, and sucking on the skin directly below it.

"_Definitely not the same person"_

"No, you'll always be the same person to me, Aydan." Gokudera opens his mouth to say more sweet things but is cut off by Phoenix's hand shooting out and stealing his bacon. "H-Hey! That's _my _bacon!"

"Not anymore it's not."

Phoenix smirks and the voice crows.

"_You know we love a boy who can eat! And he loves out food! Isn't that what dad said we should look for? A boy who loves us and __loves our cooking?" _Phoenix puts the bacon in her mouth and can feel happiness coming from the voice. _"Atta girl, but you know that's now all you can do with your mouth."_

The old Phoenix seemed to be controlling the memories because she was given one involving mouths. Hayato was kissing her, biting down on her lower lip and using Phoenix's gasp to enter her mouth. His tongue moved around her mouth and Phoenix couldn't even tell what she was feeling as his tongue traces the roof of her mouth before tangling itself with her tongue. Phoenix was immediately glad she knew how to suppresses blushing.

"I'm not the same person...I know I'm not."

Gokudera frowns.

"But I don't really mind, you know. I'll love you no matter what."

"But you didn't fall in love with this me..."

She folds her arms on the table and rests her head on them.

"That doesn't matter. I'll love every form of yours."

"I don't know if I can feel love like this..."

"If that's the case, then I'll just have to make you fall for me again."

Gokudera grins and strokes her hair, Phoenix flinches away the contact.

"Sorry..."

Gokudera pulls his hand back, desperately hiding his sadness.

"No I'm sorry. That was my fault." Phoenix yawns slightly and Gokudera smiles softly. "If you're tired, you should go back to sleep."

"I'm not tired...I just need a little rest. This table isn't very comfortable."

"Come on, let's chill on the couch or something. It's big enough for the both of us and it's pretty damn comfortable."

Gokudera smirks and Phoenix raises her head.

"Uh...okay..."She follows him to the couch and sits down, instinctively making herself smaller. "W-Why did you sleep on the floor last night?"

Gokudera shrugs.

"I thought that maybe if you woke up to find me in bed with you, you might've freaked out since you don't exactly remember me..."

He feels a pang of sadness at his own words.

"Why didn't you sleep on the couch?"

A memory of her laying on Gokudera's chest appears. They were in a different room and Hayato was still asleep but Phoenix was studding his face as she rested her head against his chest.

"_He's as comfortable as he looks. Go on, lean on him."_

The voice was soft and there was a twinge of longing in it.

"I didn't want to leave you alone."

Phoenix barely heard Gokudera's answer as the voice kept commanding her to lean on Gokudera's shoulder.

"_But that's...that's really personal."_

"_Me, I have done a hell of a lot of other memories that show us doing much more personal stuff with him."_

"_How often have you..."_

"_Why? You wanna see?"_

"_No! It's hard enough to not blush with what you've already shown me!"_

"_Then lean on his shoulder! If you're not going to give me back control you are going to trust Hayato!"_

Phoenix takes a deep breath.

"Can...Can I lean on your shoulder?"

Gokudera felt his heart raise a bit.

"Sure."

He pats his shoulder as if to welcome her head.

"_You're such an idiot Hayato..."_

The voice says, laughing slightly. Phoenix smiles at the joy in the voice and leans against Gokudera.

"Anyone ever tell you you're an idiot?" She stiffens at the realization of what she just said and pulls away, fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry! Please don't hit me!"

"You call me an idiot all the time. I don't really give a damn. And...I wouldn't ever hit you Aydan. Why would you think I would?"

The voice speaks up, anger and annoyance clear.

"_Other me, Hayato's is the nicest guy out there. He would never even think about it...we're safe with him."_

A few memories of Gokudera standing in front of her and arguing with a faceless man flow through her mind.

"_Why would he do that?"_

"_Because he loves us."_

She looks at Gokudera and sees worry in his eyes.

"I'm sorry...it's an involuntary reflex..." Phoenix rests against him again. "I feel...safe here next to you... You're...You're not going to let anything happen to me right?"

"Never." He rests his head on top of hers. "You can trust me. You'll be safe. I promise."

"I'm sorry I don't remember you more...I wish I did."

"It's okay, It'll come back, I'm sure."

"What if it doesn't?"

Gokudera lifts up her hand and kisses it.

"Don't worry. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Gokudera doesn't let go of Phoenix's hand, but instead he lifts it up a bit more and kisses up her arm. His lips trace along the thing rough scars near her wrists before kissing and nipping up her arm. When he reaches her elbow, Hayato turns to the inside of Phoenix's arm and bites softly at the flesh by her bicep, making a small pink mark and kissing back down to her forearm. He looks back up at Phoenix and releases her arm.

"S-Sorry. I...I forgot."

Gokudera looks away, cursing himself.

"_Hayato you IDIOT! She was just starting to trust you and you do THAT! You're such a fucking IDIOT!"_

Phoenix looks at Gokudera for a second before pecking him on the cheek.

"Never be sorry for something that made you happy."

Gokudera blinks and touches his hand to where she kissed him, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"I...I...But I made you feel uncomfortable. I know how you get when someone touches you..."

Phoenix rests against Gokudera's shoulder again, feeling the smug happiness from the voice.

"That didn't make me uncomfortable. I didn't flinch."

"You sure? I felt you get goose bumps and you shivered a bit..."

Phoenix closes her eyes and sighs.

"Positive. I flinch when I don't want to be touched..."

"And just now you...wanted to be?"

The girl blushes.

"It felt good..."

Gokudera smiles softly and kisses the scars on her arms again.

"_She used to love it when I kissed her like this..."_

An idea forms in Gokudera's mind and he bites his lip.

"Hey Aydan, can I try something?

"S-Sure..."

In a few minutes Gokudera are sitting cross-legged across from each other and Gokudera takes a deep breath. He unzips her swearer and pulls it off her shoulders, taking the opportunity to run his hands along the exposed skin of her shoulders. The cami Phoenix is wearing shows Gokudera all of the scars on Phoenix's shoulders and he fills his anger rise but pushes it down. The silver-haired boy brings his lips to an area filled with cigarette scars and pecks them each gently before noticing another area with a long scar that definitely used to be a bloody gash.

"_Look like a knife did it..."_

Gokudera thinks as he runs his lips over the scar, kissing it as he travels down her right shoulder and over a horribly healed gunshot would. His eyes widen but he kisses the scar anyway, his hand traveling around her shoulder and onto her shoulder blade. As he feels the long scars that decorate Phoenix back he feels her shiver a bit, so he removes his hand and moves his lips over to her neck. A long thin pale scar decorates her neck and Gokudera pecks his way to the other shoulder as his hand runs up to feel the smooth skin before feeling a brand on Phoenix's left shoulder. He stops and stares at the scar.

"_LO? What the hell does that stand for?"_

Despite Gokudera's questions, he continues to trace the letters with his finger while nipping at her skin, tasting her and feeling the roughness of the scars under his lips.

"_So many scars...she's had it even rougher than I did."_

Gokudera kisses up Phoenix's neck and to her jaw, but stops at her lips. He pauses as he remembers not to go too far, leaning back to put some distance between them. Phoenix smiles slightly at the apologetic look on Gokudera's face and before he can reply says.

"Ná bheith ní Hayato. Thaitin sé liom" She laughs slightly at the expression on Gokudera's face as a sudden dizziness fills her. She blinks and place a hand on her forehead. "Hayato, I don't fe-"

She collapse forward.


	58. Chapter 58

Gokudera's eyes widen and panic appears on his face as the red-head falls into his arms.

"Aydan? Aydan!" He holds her up. "Aydan, what's happened!" This girl moans a bit but doesn't wake up. So Gokudera shakes her gently but when he gets no response, he picks her up and lays her back down on the couch gently before rushing to the phone to call Blue. "H-Hey Blue! Can you come? Yes, it's an emergency! Aydan collapsed! She'd not waking up either!"

Blue is silent for a second.

"I'll be right up." In a few minutes Blue is in the room with a big bag. "Hayato I need you to get me some warm water."

Blue goes straight to Phoenix and begins to check her vitals.

"O-Okay." Gokudera runs to the kitchen and gets a bowl of warm water before rushing back to Blue. "Here. Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know." Blue takes the bowl and mixes something into the water, raising it to Phoenix's mouth. The girl drinks some but coughs most of it out. "Okay..."

"What...What was that?"

"An herbal pain medication. Since she's an ex-junkie this is what we use for her pain. Can you get her to the bed?"

"Yeah, sure." Gokudera hooks his hands under Phoenix's body and picks her up, holding her head up against his shoulder as he walks towards the bedroom. The silver-haired teen gently lays her down on the bed and kisses her forehead. "Don't worry Aydan, Blue's here. You're going to be fine."

Blue takes in the kiss and his jaw sets.

"Hayato what were you two doing directly before she collapsed?"

"I wasn't...we weren't...I mean, I was just..._kissing_ her"

Gokudera blushes as he watches Blue set up an IV.

"Kissing her how?"

Gokudera avoids the doctors' eyes.

"Do I really _have _to explain?"

Blue sighs and looks up at Gokudera ready to tell him off, but when he see's nothing more than a teenage boy worried for the health of his girlfriend the doctor relents.

"Yes, you do. I'm sorry but it could help me help her."

Gokudera's starts to fiddle around with his silver chain nervously.

"I took off her swearer and started...kissing her shoulder and her neck and..." Gokudera turns bright red. "Her scars."

Blue begins to say something but Phoenix's moans.

"Níl mé ag iarraidh dul...Cabhraigh liom...Hayato, le do thoil cabhrú liom."

Gokudera quirks and eyebrow as he hears his name.

"What's she saying? I heard my name..."

"Does it look like I speak Gaelic boy?"

Phoenix moans again.

"Uimh ná, le do thoil...Ná...Cabhraigh liom, duine éigin, le do thoil."

"Shit. I should have learned Gaelic instead of Chinese."

Gokudera clenches his fists as he tried to decipher the words falling from Phoenix's mouth.

"Maybe she'll teach you, she's constantly speaking it around The Roost.

"The Roost?"

"Our hang out."

Blue turns his attention back to Phoenix as she begins to thrash around.

"Hayato...cabhru liom le do thiol...Hayato!"

Gokudera runs to Ayden's side and grasps one of her hands.

"Aydan. Aydan, wake up, please! It's Hayato, I'm here. I'm fine."

Hayato...Cloisim tú, áit a bhuil tú..."

The red-haired girl slowly squeezes Gokudera's hand.

"_God I wish I knew what she was saying."_

Gokudera thinks as he bends down his head and kisses Phoenix's hand. As Blue stands to leave Gokudera looks up at him.

"Can you help her?"

The doctor shakes his head sadly.

"I think she's trying to pull herself together, it would explain why she's speaking Gaelic...She's trying to go back."

"Go...Back? How? What do you mean?"

"She's trying, or at least I think she's trying, to fix herself...make herself whole again. Trying to go back to who she was before the torture."

Gokudera looks back at Phoenix and strokes her hair.

"Will she be alright?"

"I don't know." Blue sits on the edge of the bed. "I've never seen anyone do this before. But if anyone could, it'd be her."

Hayato looks down at Aydan with a worried expression.

"This would've never happened if she had never met me. I've just been causing her so much pain."

"Nach fior...leathcheann."

Phoenix mummers and Blue smiles.

"I know what that last word means if you'd like to know."

Gokudera looks at Blue with a curious expression.

"What does it mean?"

Blue smiles slightly.

"Idiot."

Gokudera's mouth gapes open.

"What! Oh she's a real piece of work, even when she's unconscious."

Gokudera pouts a bit but Blue can clearly see the smile on his face.

"Mo leathcheann stubborn."

Phoenix smiles slightly and Blue stands.

"I think she just needs rest. Call me if anything happens."

Gokudera thanks Blue and the doctor leaves.


	59. Chapter 59

The silver-haired teen looks down at the unconscious redhead and sighs.

"You really know how to worry a guy, don't you Aydan?"

He rests his head on the edge of their bed, keeping Phoenix's hand in his. Gokudera kisses Phoenix's hand and just watches her, waiting for some change. Then, very softly, Phoenix speaks.

"Like you do any better."

Gokudera's head snaps up, his eyes wide.

"A-Aydan?"

"No, I'm her ghost here to haunt you."

Phoenix laughs, her eyes closed, and Gokudera taps her hand.

"Oh shut up." He climbs up on the bed and places a hand on either side of Phoenix, positioning himself right above her. "Is it really you Aydan? Come on look at me."

Phoenix opens her eyes and smiles as she sees Gokudera's face directly above hers.

"Now that's what I wanted to see first thing. Who else would I be?"

Hayato smirks, bending down and kissing Phoenix gently.

"I don't know, just...not the same. I had to make sure it was you. The Aydan I fell in love with."

Confusion flashes across Ayden's face and then realization.

"I broke didn't I? Hayato, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to deal with that."

Gokudera shakes his head.

"No, it's okay. You didn't really do anything...rash. I'm fine. Don't worry. It was just kind of awkward, especially having to sleep on the floor."

Gokudera laughs a bit.

"By me not doing anything rash I'm assuming that you mean I didn't try to jump off the balcony?"

"Nope, not at all." Gokudera raises his hand and ruffles Phoenix's hair. "You were a good girl"

Phoenix smiles.

"Well enough of _that!"_

She pulls Gokudera down and kisses him, smiling as she feels Gokudera smirk against her lips. The silver-haired teen bites Phoenix's lip teasingly and kisses her a bit more fiercely, glad to have the woman he loves back to normal. As the kiss becomes progressively more passionate Phoenix wraps her arms around Gokudera's neck, and only pulls back out of desperation for air.

"So w-what was I like?"

Phoenix pants for a second before reaching up and kissing Gokudera again, one hand tangling itself in his hair and the other slipping under the collar of his shirt, feeling the skin of his back.

"The same as always. Stubborn." Gokudera kisses the corner of Phoenix's lips and trails down along her jaw. "You depended way too much on that asshole 'Cesar.'" The boy leaves a bright red mark in the area right below his lovers jaw. "I'm glad you're mine now."

"I-I'm always yours, Hayato..." Phoenix pants as she feels Gokudera's lips on her neck. "How did y-you bring me back?"

She pulls him back up to kiss him again and Gokudera gladly complies. Their lips stay locked together for a while before Gokudera breaks away to answer, blushing a bite.

"I kissed you...well, your body."

"Well you know what they say about true loves kiss."

Phoenix laughs a bit and Gokudera lightly shoves her arm.

"Oh please, don't start getting all sappy on me now."

Gokudera says as he laughs along.

"Ní dóigh liom go mbeidth mé ag éisteacht a thabhairt duit."

"Come on, you can't just pull that Gaelic shit on me. What are you saying?"

"That I don't think I will listen to you. Anois raibh Hayato a fhios agat go bhfuil tú an rud is fearr a tharla riamh dom? Am _an_ run is fearr? Ní féidir liom fiú smaoineamh faoi chónaí le amach agat."

"And why the hell not!" Gokudera frowns. "Non sei un gioco correctto."

"Oh and you are?"

"Of course I am!" Gokudera does a double take as he realizes that Phoenix understood Italian. "YOU SPEAK ITALIAN!"

Phoenix laugh.

"Un po" She kisses Gokudera lightly. "I speak a lot of languages."

Gokudera's eyes narrow.

"And how come you never told me?"

"I also never told you that I speak Gaelic. Why are you so bothered by this?"

"I'm not...bothered, I'm just upset that you never told me you spoke my language. It's actually pretty cool, really. Ti amo, Aydan." Gokudera kisses Phoenix and smiles like an idiot. "I feel like it finally means something now that I know you can understand it."

"It always means something, no matter which language you say it in." Phoenix kisses Gokudera. "I'll teach you how to say something in Gaelic if you like."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. So you up for it?"

"Of course I am!"

Phoenix laughs.

"Okay, repeat after me." She speaks slowly, enunciating. "Is breá liom tú"

**Laughs**

Okay, repeat after me.

**Says slowly**

Is breá liom tú."

Gokudera hesitates.

Is...breh-ah lee-om too. Like that?"

Phoenix laughs and says it slower.

"Is...breá...liom...tú."

Gokudera listens intently to her words, watching her mouth as they form the words.

"Is...breá..liom...tú. Did I say it right?"

'Well your accent could use a little work but...I love you to Hayato."

Gokudera's eyes widen and a bright blush appears on his cheeks.

"W-Wait, that means I love you?" Gokudera plays with a stray lock of Phoenix's hair. "You

re such a sap, you know that?"

He fights back a happy smile and fails completely.

"What? You're allowed to say it in your native tongue but I'm not?"

"No. It sounded weird in Gaelic."

"It did? I like the way it sounds. Is breá liom tú. It just sound right to me."

"Well obviously, since it's your native tongue. Which reminds me, were you born in Ireland? I thought you were from Chicago. Like born and raised and American. You sure do act like it."

Gokudera laughs and Phoenix smiles.

"I was, but my dad spoke Gaelic. Well he had to because my grandfather refused to speak anything else. So I picked it up from him. Apparently I was speaking Gaelic before English. Why? Does it bother you?"

"No, it doesn't bother me. I just want to know more about you." Gokudera kisses the girl under him. "I like hearing about you, your background and your family..."

Phoenix laughs.

"The only reason I know so much was because my parents kept a video diary of my life. Maybe once we get out of here I'll show you..."

Gokudera lays his head against Phoenix chest and hears her steady heartbeat.

"I'd like that...very much."

Phoenix laughs slightly.

"There's one where my dad tried to prove that I favored him over my mom." Her laughter dies out. "The first time I watched it I had to turn it off. Not because it was hard to watch or because I missed him...but because I realized I was just like him..."

Hayato closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as he hears her hear skip a beat.

"I bet he was a great father. Better than the crappy one I have..."

"He was...I wonder if I'm still like him..."

Gokudera pushes himself up and looks in Phoenix's eyes.

"I didn't know your father, but I'm sure you still are. I always hear that our parents live within us, and I like to think that's true..."

"And I'm the sap?"

"W-what? I'm not a sap! I'm just being honest."

"I thought I told you already, I like it when you're sappy."

Phoenix smiles and grabs Gokudera's shoulder, pushing him on to his back and resting her head on his chest.

"Easy there, no need to get so feisty."

"Oh shut up. You don't even know half my strength."

"If it's anything like what it's like in bed, then you're freaking wonder woman."

Gokudera laughs and Phoenix looks up with a sly grin.

"Oh I held back even then."

Gokudera quirks an eyebrow.

"Oh really now?"

He pokes her side, smiling when she laughs.

"Well I didn't want to hurt you.

"And how could you possibly hurt me? Hm?"

Phoenix pulls herself up so that her face is directly above his.

"Oh, _so_ many ways."

Gokudera feels a shiver crawl up his spine.

"You're being threatening and yet freakishly seductive at the same time."

"Yes...I seem to be very good at that." Phoenix grins and goes back to laying on his chest. "Your heartbeat is really soothing"

"Mine? Your tit-I mean your heartbeat was relaxing as well."

"Real classy Hayato."

Phoenix rolls over so her back is to him.

"Oh come on, you know I was just kidding!" Phoenix doesn't look at him so Gokudera rolls onto his side and wraps an arm around her waist. "Baby, I was joking."

"I'm not forgiving you this time Hayato."

Phoenix's voice is cold but there is a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. Gokudera snorts.

"Yeah fucking right."

The silver-haired teen pokes Phoenix in the side and tickle her. Phoenix curls into a ball while laughing.

"Stop that!"

Gokudera grins and tickles her some more.

"Not until you admit you'd forgive me no matter what!"

Phoenix continues to laugh but manages to get out a single word.

"N-Never!" Gokudera's hands slip under Phoenix's shirt and his cold hands touch her sides. Phoenix gasps at the feeling. "Jesus Christ! That's cold!"

Gokudera smirks.

"There's more where that came from."

He moves his feet under her jeans and presses his really cold toes on to Phoenix's caves.

"You evil bastard!" Phoenix laughs. "I'm still not forgiving you!"

She smiles slightly.

"Aw, come on!" Gokudera rolls his body over on top of Phoenix's, crushing her. "I won't get off until you give in."

Phoenix pushes Gokudera off her and then rolls over on top of him, holding him down with one arm, her bicep becoming fully defined for the first time. She pushes her hair out of her face and smiles down at Hayato.

"And what will you give me if I do forgive you?"

Gokudera grins seductively.

"I vaguely remember you liking a certain act I performed with me _lingua."_

"Tempting...but sorry, not good enough. What else you got?"

Gokudera thinks about it for a bit.

"I might actually ask Blue for rubber?"

Phoenix laughs and rolls off her lover before placing her head on his chest once again.

"You're my favorite idiot."

"I better be!" Gokudera wraps his arms around Phoenix and hugs her tightly. "You're my favorite little crazy."

Phoenix laughs and hugs Gokudera around the stomach.

"I'm safe with you Hayato. Right?"

"Depends on what you mean by safe. I can't guarantee you're completely sperm-free so..." The boy laughs. "Don't worry, you're safe. I'll always protect you. You know that."

"Just making sure." Phoenix yawns. "I love you Ha-."

Her words fade out as she falls asleep, tightly hugging Gokudera.

"You're such a lazy bum. Falling asleep already." He yawns a bit. "I'm not even that sleepy..."

Gokudera rests his head against the pillow, his nose buried in Phoenix's hair, mumbling something incoherent as he slips out of consciousness.


	60. Chapter 60

Gokudera shivers a bit and pulls the sheets up to cover himself better, inching closer to the body heat he feels near him. The Italian teen blinks open his eyes and sees a mop of red hair.

"_So I woke up first again..."_ Gokudera smiles slightly at the girl sleeping next to him. _"Meh, I'll let her sleep in."_

Gokudera slips off the bed and leaves the bedroom, going to the kitchen to make himself food. As he passes the living room, Gokudera sees Phoenix's guitar and quirks an eyebrow before walking towards it.

Back in the bedroom Phoenix moans and turns over as she begins to miss Gokudera's body heat.

"Hayato..."

The girl mutters as her hand reaches out, searching for the silver-haired teen. Gokudera however was walking closer to the guitar and once he reaches it he picks it up.

"_I always wanted to learn how to play the guitar."_ Gokudera sits down and positions the instrument over his lap. _"Let's see if I remember the chords my cousin taugh__t me." _Hayato strums the stings and a horrible sound come out, making the boy flinch. _"Okay, not that one." _He repositions his fingers and strums again, this time a nice sound is produced. _"Yeah, that's the one."_

The tanned teen strums a few notes in a row, humming something, before taking a deep breath.

"Deep, deep inside of your heart there is a weight that still needs to be lifted. You cover it up, but the pain never stops. Sometimes I wish that you would just listen. Deep, Deep inside of yourself there is a soul starving for some affection. Between waiting for years and the time passes by. All you ever wanted was to fit in. So I wrote you this song. I hope you like it 'cause you light up my life. And I know you can fight this. You're the most beautiful girl in the world. And I wanted you to know."

Phoenix stirs a bit as she hears the guitar, still half trapped in the world of dreams.

"Mom, it's too early..." She hears a man singing and opens her eyes, remembering where she is. "What...?"

Phoenix slowly gets out of bed and pads barefoot to the door. She sees Gokudera playing and smiles slightly as she leans against the door frame. Gokudera hears something and looks up, seeing Phoenix. His mouth opens and he turns an unhealthy shade of pink.

"A-Aydan...I thought you were s-sleeping."

The boy rushes to hide the guitar, to put it anywhere but on his lap. Phoenix rolls her eyes and walks over to Hayato, taking the guitar from him as she sits down.

"Your singing woke me up. And before you say anything it was really nice...I liked hearing you sing."

Phoenix begins to play her guitar without really looking and Gokudera frowns.

"But I freaking such at singing..."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!" Gokudera folds his arms across his chest as Phoenix leans against him. "I can't even play right. I was just strumming the only chords I knew."

"I still liked it."

Phoenix smiles as her strumming becomes a tune, her hands forming notes without her knowledge. Gokudera unconsciously hums along to the tune and sighs.

"I see why you like playing so much. It's catchy."

"That and playing an instrument is kinda a requirement in our family." Phoenix hums a bit and soon begins to sing as the tempo picks up. "Somehow I found a way to get lost in you. Let me inside. Let me get close to you. Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to. Somehow I found a way to get lost in you." Phoenix shakes her head as she comes back to reality. "Sorry...Lost myself there for a second."

Gokudera smirks.

"Your singing...Why are you so fucking talented?"

Phoenix smiles slightly.

"I'm not."

"You are." The boy smirks. "You're talented in _everything _you do."

"Really? We just wake up and that's where you go?"

"I didn't say anything! I'm just saying you're talented. No need to make it sound perverted." Gokudera holds back a chuckle. "And you say _I'm _the one with the dirty mind."

Phoenix sighs.

"Whatever you say Darling."

Gokudera quirks an eyebrow.

"Darling?"

Aydan blushes scarlet; she didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Fuck, did I say that out loud?"

"Either way, you call me 'Darling' in your head?"

Gokudera laughs and Phoenix glares at him playfully.

"Sorry, it's an old habit I picked up from my mom."

Gokudera smiles a bit and rests his head back against the couch.

"Damn, I wish I had something of my mothers. I'm nothing like her. She was so patient, so funny, so beautiful...and yet, I didn't inherit any of her looks, her mannerisms, or anything of the like."

Phoenix sighs.

"You still can't see the real you." The girl places her guitar to the side and moves so that she is facing Gokudera, lightly straddling his legs. "You _are_ patient; you have been so very patient with me through all of my screw ups and mood swings. You _are_ funny; you are the only person who has been able to make me genuinely laugh in the last five years. And you are _the most_ beautiful person I have ever met." She sighs impatiently. "I am sick and tired of you putting yourself down. Damn it Hayato!" Phoenix kisses her boyfriend. "I love you. So...stop...please."

Gokudera wraps his arms around Phoenix waist as he kisses her.

"You always make me feel worth something. How could I have ever been so lucky as to meet you?"

He kisses her passionately once more. Phoenix smiles and kisses him back.

"I'm the lucky one."

"I think we're both lucky."

The silver-haired teen smiles softly as he pushes Phoenix back down against the couch and kisses her.

"Hayato, you saved my life. What have I done that even slightly compares to that?"

Gokudera looks down at Phoenix and pecks her cheek.

"You'll never understand how much you've done for me." He rests his head on her chest. "Just by accepting me and for actually loving me, you've done enough. I've never felt loved in my life, really. So it's a pretty big deal for you to feel that way towards me."

Phoenix messes with Gokudera's hair, twirling strands between her fingers.

"But you saved me. Physically and mentally _saved _me. You basically brought me back from the dead. You stuck with me even though I pushed you away. You would actually give a damn if I tried to jump off the balcony. I haven't had that in years. You're the reason that I'm human again Hayato."

Gokudera works his arms under Phoenix and hugs her tightly, pressing his face closer into her chest.

"Is breá liom tú, Aydan."

Phoenix smiles widely at Gokudera's use of her tongue.

"Is breá liom tú, Hayato."

She kisses the top of Gokudera's head and the boy smiles.


	61. Chapter 61

Gokudera turns his head and presses his lips to her collarbone. He nips at the area and makes a slight pinkish mark, pulling back slightly as Phoenix tenses up. The girl relaxes.

"I ever tell you that I love it when you do that?"

Gokudera looks up surprised.

"Really?"

He kisses Phoenix's collarbone again and trails over to her shoulder.

"Yeah."

Phoenix closes her eyes as she feels Gokudera's lips on her scars. Gokudera brings his hand up and uses his thumb to run along a scar on Phoenix's arm as he kisses another one. His other hand crawls under her shirt and he strokes the major scar that running vertically on her slender stomach with his thumb. The silver-haired teen moves his head down and places his lips at the edge of Phoenix's pants, right under her bellybutton. Phoenix take a sharp breath as she feels Gokudera's lips on her stomach.

"I'm...I'm still surprised you haven't asked me about my scars."

Gokudera kisses the same spot again before looking up at Phoenix.

"I already said that I wouldn't ask, but wait for you to tell me when you're ready."

He kisses her scar again, causing a shudder to run through Phoenix's body.

"Well...I think I'm ready. I've given you everything else anyway. So why not this?"

Gokudera smiles softly and brings himself back up, placing his lips at a large, thin, paled scar on her shoulder.

"How about this one?"

"Got that on a job about two years ago...or was it three." Phoenix is silent for a second as she tried to remember. "Either way, they guy I was after figured me out and came after me with a knife."

Gokudera felt his anger rise.

"Please tell me you killed him."

"Of course. Next scar?"

Gokudera is still angry but decides to concentrate on Phoenix's scars rather than the people that inflicted them on her. He runs his lips along the brand that says "LO"

"How about this one?"

Phoenix stiffens and sighs.

"_You had to pick that one..."_

Phoenix thinks as she takes a deep breath.

"That one...Well it's kinda hard to explain...and you're going to get pissed about it...Um...There was a home, my fifteenth, which had one parent. An older guy, Lionel Olson, he was a drinker, a smoker, and a druggie...but the worst thing was that he was a perv. And he marked the girls he liked by branding his initials into their shoulder. I heard it every single night, him going into the other girls' room at night...and I knew that I was marked just like them. He was the first person I killed..."

Gokudera pulls back and squares his jaw.

"Marked?" His voice goes dangerously soft and he grinds his teeth, furrowing his eyebrows. Gokudera punches the side of the couch. "What did that motherfucker do to you? Did he...Tch."

Gokudera shakes with anger at the thought of this man, this Lionel Olson, touching Phoenix.

"No...he tried though...I uhh..." Phoenix clears her throat. "I stabbed him...but he didn't die right away...he got the knife from me and...It'll be easier to just show you." Aydan takes Gokudera's hand and guides it to the small of her back. "Do you feel that? The scar running parallel to my spine?"

"He...he _did_ that to you!"

Gokudera is still fuming with anger but tries to calm down, knowing that his anger wouldn't help Phoenix at all.

"That's not all." She moves his hand to the space between her shoulder blades. "Feel the cross there, that was him to."

Gokudera remembers what Phoenix had said about her bloody hands while she was broken. "Not again."

"_So this is what she meant"_

Hayato wraps his arms around her and hugs her tightly, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't have met you sooner. If only I could've, things would be so much different..."

"_He gets so mad over things that happened when he didn't even know me."_

Phoenix hugs Gokudera back.

"It's okay, I'm past it."

The way Phoenix hugs Gokudera says very differently so the Italian teen kisses Phoenix softly and runs his hands along her back and up to her hair. He strokes her hair for a while before pecking her lips.

"Ti amo, Aydan. Molto."

"And I love you just as much, Hayato. So any other questions. I promise you that was the worst one."

Gokudera shakes his head.

"I think that's enough for one day. I don't think I can control my anger for that long."

"The rest aren't that bad...except for the gunshot, but that was my fault. How about the one that makes me laugh?"

"No, let's not talk about it. But how can a scar make you laugh?"

Phoenix laughs a bit.

"I wanted a tattoo when I was younger but I didn't understand the concept of it."

"Oh God, don't tell me...What did you do?"

Phoenix laughs.

"Um...Let's just say it involved a knife and three ball point pens." She laughs again. "So you want to see it or not?"

Gokudera shakes her head.

"Jesus Christ. Yeah, sure. Which one is it?"

Phoenix lifts up the bottom of her shirt to show the small star shaped scar that has a slight black tinge to it right above her right hip.

"It's my first tattoo."

Phoenix smiles as Gokudera breaks down laughing.

"You were such a crazy little shit weren't you?" Hayato pulls down his sleeve and exposes his shoulder. "This is my first tattoo." He shows his tattoo of a skull and crossbones. "Pretty elementary but hey, I was twelve. Not my fault."

Phoenix pushes herself up on her elbows and kisses the tattoo.

"I like it." She pulls up her left pant leg to show a very detailed tattoo of a Phoenix that takes up most of her lower leg. "This is my first and only real tattoo."

"Well obviously. I haven't exactly seen another tattoo on your body. And I would know." Gokudera grins as he runs a finger along Ayden's phoenix tattoo. The colors are vibrant and it's really nicely done. "I wouldn't trust anyone to a piece of art like that on my body. Well, except the guy I usually go to. He's that best in all of Italy."

Phoenix smiles.

"I love the guy I went to, Johnny. He owns this shop in Chicago, Code of Conduct...and oh jeez. I went in and said I wanted a Phoenix tattoo, thirty minutes later he comes out with a sketch and asks me if it was okay." She places a hand on the tattoo. "Three hours later he was done and I still love it."

"I bet. Hm, maybe I'll let the guy tattoo me one day. I've always wanted a tattoo for my mother but never trusted anyone to do it. Not to mention I don't know what I'd get..."

"I'm going to get a four leaf clover for my family one of these days. Go with something like that, something small but meaningful. Maybe something to do with a piano?"

"I was thinking the same thing but...like what? All of the ideas people have given me just sound like pure crap. I need something...special. A four-leaf clover is a cute idea. See? Something meaningful and creative like that I want."

"Hmmm...Maybe. Do you know what her favorite piece to play was?"

Gokudera looks away dejectedly.

"Not at all...I don't know anything about her. I'm sure she probably told me once during our piano lessons but I never thought it was important. I always thought she was _just _some pretty lady who taught me how to play the piano..."

Phoenix looks up at her boyfriend sadly, she couldn't even imagine what he was feeling.

"_Mom...what would you do here? I don't know what to do...OH!"_

"One of the very first songs my mom ever taught me to play was one of her favorites. So your mom probably taught you her favorite. Just think, is there any song she was particular about?"

Gokudera pauses as he thinks.

"She always tried her best to teach me that song I played for you the other day. Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata'. Maybe...maybe it really _was _her favorite. Maybe that's why I remember trying so hard to learn it and to perfect it."

Gokudera has to take a deep breath to stop himself from getting too emotional.

"You...You played for me?"


	62. Chapter 62

Gokudera looks confused by Phoenix's words.

"Yeah, you don't...remember?"

"I don't remember anything about being broken Hayato. The last thing I remember was Reaper telling me I did a good job and then...waking up to you talking to me."

Gokudera frowns.

"I'm sorry. Well, I played for you and you just fell asleep. Nothing important."

"It is to! It was the first time you played in a long time! And I forgot." Phoenix hits the heel of her hand against her forehead. "Stupid mind."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. I fucked up a lot of times since I was so rusty. I'll play for you again when I get better again. Come on, cheer up."

Phoenix smiles.

"You're here so I am cheerful. Just disappointed in my mind. I can't believe I forgot..."

"I already said it was fine, so don't worry." Gokudera pulls Phoenix up and onto his lap. "You want to watch a movie or something? I'm sure we can have someone send some shit up if we want."

Phoenix leans back against Gokudera's chest.

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

Gokudera wraps his arms around Phoenix's waist.

"Anything you want. I haven't watched any movies lately so I'm just in the mood for it, I guess."

Phoenix smiles.

"I love it when you do this to." She thinks about it. "I want to watch...Dark Knight."

Hayato tightens his hold on Phoenix.

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you." He reaches around her to kiss her. "Dark Knight it is. Should I call, or will you?"

"You call. I'm not in my right mind right now." Phoenix turns her head and kisses Gokudera. "Way happier than normal."

"But I called last time~ I don't exactly like talking to anyone who works here."

"Fine, I'll call. Do you have your phone cause I _do not_ want to get up."

Gokudera stares at Phoenix.

"You _do _know they basically took everything I had when they dragged me in here, right?"

"I was kidding! Jeez. You're going to have to let me up you know."

Gokudera hugs Phoenix some more, holding her against him.

"I don't want to. You're too soft and your boo-I mean, you're nice and warm and I'm cold."

He grins like an idiot while Phoenix rolls her eyes and pries his arms off her.

"I'll be right back, I promise."

She leans down and kisses him before quickly walking up the stairs to the bedroom. Gokudera sighs.

"Fine. Oh, and ask them for some popcorn and candy or something!"

"I'm not a waitress!"

Phoenix calls from the bedroom and Gokudera laughs.

"With that body you might as well be working at Hooters!"

"_She's going to kill me for teasing her so much."_

Gokudera thinks as he watches Phoenix walk back into the room.

"Who says I haven't already?"

"Wait...What! You better fucking _not_ be! Or I'd have to rip some eyes out."

Phoenix laughs.

"Well then. Just convince me not to tell you."

Gokudera glares at his girlfriend.

"Oh yeah? Well then, what if I told you that I'm currently working at a strip club? Hm?"

The red-haired teen shrugs.

"I know you're not." She gets about an inch from his face. "You would never do that."

"_Damn, she can get really threatening when she wants to."_

Gokudera thinks to himself but sticks his face closer to hers in a defiant way.

"Oh really, now? You don't know that. Maybe I _would._"

Phoenix pushes him back against the couch with a seductive grin as she straddles his hips.

"No you wouldn't." She slips her hands under his shirt and runs her fingers over his stomach, smirking as a pink tinge enters his cheeks. The girl kisses Gokudera's neck and gently bites his ear before whispering. "Because you are so damn shy."

"I-I'm not!" Hayato feels a shiver travel down his spine. "Mmhm...You're such a fucking tease, you know that?"

Phoenix smiles and kisses Gokudera passionately.

"Of course I know." She hears a knock and stands up. "And just so you know, I've never worked at Hooters."

Gokudera sits back, trying to regulate his breathing.

"You better not have."

The boy mumbles a bit more to himself as Phoenix collects the movie and snacks. When she comes back in her arms are full of candies, popcorn, and the movie.

"What? And show off all these wonderful scars? No, you are the only one who gets to see these."

Phoenix smiles and Gokudera smirks in return.

"Good. But you know, the scars aren't really that bad."

Gokudera walks over to Phoenix to grab his share of the candy and popcorn, and receives all of is instead.

"Yes, they really are."

Phoenix puts the movie in and grabs the remote before sitting next to Gokudera on the couch. Gokudera leans over and pecks Phoenix's cheek.

"No, they're not." He puts his hands on her hips, settling Phoenix on his lap once again. "You're beautiful, with scars or without them"

Phoenix smiles as she settles back against Gokudera, pulling his arms around her.

"You sir have a bias opinion on the matter."


	63. Chapter 63

Gokudera opens a bag of candy and starts chewing some.

"Says you. I'm sure if I asked any of the idiots back home, they'd say the same. You're attractive no matter what you think...Of course I'd have to kick their asses for saying it."

"So violent." Phoenix laughs. "You could be Batman."

"What the hell?" Gokudera looks at Phoenix with a quirked eyebrow. "You actually _want_ me to be a billionaire playboy?"

"No, I want the dark defender of the night. If you ever turn playboy on me you're going to lose a few...important body parts." The girl thinks about it for a second. "And Batman's hot."

Gokudera's eyes widen as he instinctively covers his crotch.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere near these babies. And what! He's not! Juudaime is far more attractive than him."

Gokudera pops a piece of candy into his mouth.

"I don't know. Muscular guy in a tight rubber outfit...He really is hot as hell."

"Hmph. Tight rubber is for pansies, which is _obviously_ why I don't use it."

Gokudera smirks and Aydan turns her head to look at him before rolling her eyes and turning back to the movie.

"Oh that's not all...there's just something about 'The Batman' that's just...I can't describe it." She smirks as Batman takes on the Scarecrow. "See, I would like to see a normal guy do that!"

Gokudera frowns, he didn't like to hear Phoenix talk about other men.

"I've taken down enemies _much _harder to beat then that flimsy Scarecrow!"

"But did they use psychedelic drugs?"

"One of them had fucking rainbows spurting from his wings if that counts."

"It doesn't. The Scarecrow makes you live your worst fears, relive your worst memories. And so far only Batman has beaten him."

Gokudera pouts, he _really_ didn't like hearing Phoenix talk about other men.

"What the fuck ever. I'm tired of this movie. Let's watch Insidious or something."

"Are you getting jealous Hayato?"

"Me? Jealous! You must be kidding."

Gokudera folds his arms over his chest and Phoenix grins.

"You are!" She laughs and gets off Gokudera's lap, kneeling down on the couch next to him. "You know that The Batman has nothing on you right?"

"I already _told _you that I'm not jealous." Hayato pouts a bit but quirks an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Well duh. Batman has all the girls after him and like you said, he's a playboy. You're only mine." Phoenix smirks slightly. "But he's still hot."

Gokudera glares at his girlfriend.

"It's 'cause he's Welsh, isn't it? You British people all flock towards each other."

"Okay first off, I am Irish not British. Second, I said _Batman _is hot, not the actor." Phoenix looks Gokudera in the eyes and smiles slightly. "I seem to have a thing for the dark brooding types."

Gokudera furrows his eyebrows.

"And _who _exactly is dark and brooding?"

"You...before I met you." Phoenix kisses him on the cheek. "And even a little now." She pecks him on the lips. "You shouldn't be jealous of Batman."

"I am not! I'm a charming young man with wonderful chivalry!" The Italian teen tries not to laugh since he doesn't even believe his words. "And I'm not jealous of him."

"Yes you are. But you really shouldn't be. Because you can get something that Batman can't get, even with all his money."

"Oh yeah? And what's that? I'm pretty sure Batman gets laid every night too."

Gokudera sticks out his tongue at Phoenix and she shakes her head.

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of...me. Batman will never have this happen to him by me."

Phoenix kisses Gokudera passionately, her hands resting on the side of his face and on his arm.

"I'm sure Batman could find one of you too."

Gokudera laughs.

"You are ten times hotter and better then Batman Hayato."

Hayato grins and kisses Phoenix.

"Now that's more like the stuff I wanna hear."

The boy pulls Phoenix in for another kiss.

"No matter who I say is hot, you will always be hotter. Okay?"

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes!" Aydan laughs and smiles. "Did you really doubt me that much?"

Gokudera looks around the room as he tries to think of an answer that sufficed.

"Maybe..." He shrugs. "I don't know, I still can't believe I'm attractive."

"Well you are." Phoenix gives Gokudera one last kiss before sitting on his lap again. "Hey Hayato, can I ask you something?"

Gokudera wraps his arms around his lovers' waist, holding her tightly.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Last night you called me 'Baby' but you haven't called me it since...why?"

The silver-haired teen shrugs as Phoenix leans back against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I don't know. It doesn't really roll off the tongue as easily as I would like. The only times I say it is when it feels...right. Why? Do you like it? Do you want me to say it more often?"

"Phoenix smiles softly.

"I love it. It makes me feel wanted."

Gokudera quirks an eyebrow.

"Really? Woman usually say they hate pet names like that. I never understood why though."

"'Cause they're stupid and shallow people who don't realize that it's just another way of showing love. Luckily for you, I'm not like that."

Gokudera smiles widely and leans against Phoenix.

"That's good. I'm not really all that good at showing my emotions sometimes...If I make you feel wanted just by using a pet name, well...then I'm glad you at least know how I feel some times."

Phoenix takes Gokudera's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"I know how you feel all the time. Every second of every day, every time you touch me, I know how you feel. It's there in every movement you make."

Gokudera sits still for a moment, taking in Phoenix's words, before smiling. He quickly and suddenly pins the red-haired teen to the couch and kisses her.

"Damn, whenever you spout that sappy shit I get all...I don't even know. But I love it."

The boy bites Phoenix's lower lip gently, pulling back a bit before Phoenix pulls him closer to kiss him passionately.

"You better love it."


	64. Chapter 64

Gokudera takes both of Phoenix's hands and holds them above her head, intertwining their fingers as he kisses his lover. The red-haired teen's panting starts up as Gokudera trails his kisses down her jaw and onto her neck, where he starts to nip and suck on the skin leaving bright red marks. As Phoenix moans softly, Hayato quickly goes back to her mouth and kisses her, inserting his tongue. The two teens tongues go back and forth between their mouths as they kiss, until Gokudera pulls back to look down at Phoenix.

"Jesus Aydan..."

The boy kisses his girlfriend again and they spend the better part of the movie making out. It isn't until Phoenix hears a bomb go off that she breaks away.

"Let me up."

"W-Why?"

"Just let me up. I love this part."

Gokudera sighs and sits back up, pulling Phoenix up with him.

"You really know how to kill the mood."

"What?" Phoenix gestures to the TV. "Explosions!"

Gokudera doesn't look at Aydan as he eats some candy.

"Meh, I've seen bigger explosions."

Phoenix throws some candy at her boyfriend.

"Shut up Hurricane Bomb."

Gokudera laughs and wraps his arm around Phoenix's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Hey, I'm just saying the truth."

"Well I don't watch movies for truth!" The girl leans against Gokudera, draping her arms around his neck. "I watch them for fiction."

Hayato puts his hand on Ayden's hip.

"That's what I use books for. Movies are a bit too...predictable. Though I must say, The Dark Knight is one of the best. I still prefer a good hardcover to something on the big screen, ya know?"

Phoenix pecks Gokudera on the lips.

"I'm with you there. My apartment is more of a library than anything else. But I love Batman and short of 80's TV shows and comics, movies are where I get my fix from."

The silver-haired teen quirks an eyebrow.

"You're into comic books?"

"Yeah, so? You got something against comic nerds?"

Gokudera shrugs.

"I don't really know. You just don't look like an otaku."

He laughs and Phoenix smiles slightly.

"Oh shut up." She laughs at the Joker. "I find that man fascinating."

"The man's a genius! Too bad the actor OD'd. He was the best Joker I've ever seen."

"Oh don't talk about Heath Ledger. He was my favorite actor. I've seen everything he's been in at least...two times."

Gokudera stares at Phoenix.

"Even the one about the two gay cowboys?"

Phoenix looks straight ahead.

"Yes."

"Uh...huh...My cousin made me watch it with her. So yeah, I've watched it too."

"It was awkward right?"

"So fucking awkward, Jesus Christ. It was frustrating as hell too! I mean, I don't see why they just couldn't buttfuck and make up and get together. No need to live a lie if you can't even be happy about the decisions you made."

"Sometimes living a lie is easier than being happy. If I wasn't so selfish I would have never told I loved you because it was easier to live the lie."

Gokudera stays quite while he thinks about what Phoenix had said and sighs.

"Well, when you put it that way...I guess you're right. I've been in a similar position. If I hadn't met you, I'd still be suffering and pretending that it didn't bother me."

Phoenix glances back at Gokudera and starts to sing. Gokudera holds Phoenix close to him as he closes his eyes and lets her sing.

"I always knew that you'd come back to get me. And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy. To go back to the start, to see where it all began. Or end up at the bottom, to watch how it all ends. You tried to lie and say I was everything. I remember when I said, I'm nothing without you. Somehow I found, a way to get lost in you. Let me inside, let me get close to you. Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to. Somehow I found a way to get lost in you. You always thought that I left my self-open. But you didn't know I was already broken. I told myself that it wouldn't be too bad, but pulling away took everything I had. You tried to lie and say I was everything. I remember when I said I'm nothing without you. Somehow I found a way to get lost in you. Let me inside, let me get close to you. Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to. Somehow I found, a way to get lost in you. The pain of it all, the rise and the fall. I see it all in you. Now every day, I find myself say. I want to get lost ins you, I'm nothing without you. Somehow I found a way to get lost in you. Let me inside, let me get close to you. Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to. Somehow I found, a way to get lost in you."

The song fades out and Phoenix waits for Gokudera to say something but he doesn't.

"Hayato?"

"Hmmhm?"

He keeps his eyes closed and leans against her.

"What did you think of the song I wrote you?"

Gokudera's eyes snap open.

"W-Wait...you _wrote_ that?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Damn..." Gokudera looks at Phoenix is awe. "You have some serious talent Aydan. You really do."

The girl shrugs.

"You should hear it with music. But what did you thinks of it?"

"I like it...a lot. But you know I'll never want you to leave." He buries his face in Phoenix's shoulder. "I'll always want you."

"I know...it's was just a very good line. My personal favorites are the first two lines. 'I always knew that you'd come back to get me. And you always know that it wouldn't be easy.' They're perfect don't you think? For us I mean."

"I always knew you were a sap, I just never knew how much until now." He laughs. "But you're right, they _are_ perfect."

"Shut up before I take it all back."

She laughs and Gokudera hugs her.

"Aw, you know I love it when you get girly. You never _do _get sappy enough."

The silver-haired teen kisses Phoenix and the girl smiles.

"Well you are enough of a sap for the both of us."

She smiles and curls into a ball by Gokudera's side, resting her head on his lap.

"Me! How? I'm rarely ever a sap!"

"You just keep telling yourself that Hayato."

"Yeah well...you just love abusing me don't you?"

"It's how I show affection."

"But whenever I try showing my affection you call me a pervert."

Gokudera's hands travel up Phoenix's side, pulling a small shiver from the girl.

"No. I just say that your mind is in the gutter and that it doesn't belong here."

"Have you _seen _the man that trained me as a kid? You just gotta be happy I didn't turned out exactly like him."

"Trust me. I really am!"

Gokudera laughs.

"You should meet him one day."

"I already have. I broke his nose."'

Hayato's eyes widen.

"W-What! You _met_ Shamal!"

"Once on a job. He hit on me. I hit him. I left. End of story."

"He didn't grab anything, did he."

His eyes narrow as a thought runs through his head.

"_I swear if he groped her..."_

He would be dead if he did. But you can kick his ass anyway."

She beams up at Gokudera.

"Of fucking course I will!" The boy sighs "And people wonder why I'm fucked up."

"Did I mention he tried to kiss me?"


	65. Chapter 65

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Gokudera suddenly stands up. "I'm gonna find that dumbass right this fucking second and kick his pervo ass!"

"No you are not! Wait until I have a camera and can film it."

Phoenix grins mischievously as she pulls Gokudera back down on the couch.

"Oh come on, I don't have time for that! I'd rather just kick he sorry ass now!"

"But if I film it, it would be something we can watch when we're old and laugh about. You know you'd love that."

Gokudera looks at his red-haired girlfriend as he thinks about this idea.

"Fine. But only because you want me to."

"Thank you Darling."

Gokudera smirks.

"Again with the darling? It's so...awkward." The silver-haired teen pecks Phoenix's cheek. "I love it."

Phoenix shrugs with a smile.

"What can I say, I'm old fashion."

Gokudera laughs.

"I can see that." He bites his lips before saying. "I love you baby."

Hayato blushes profusely, thinking _"Shit, I was definitely trying too hard. That sounded__ awkward as fuck."_, but Phoenix's face lights up and she quickly wraps her arms around his torso. The Italian teen's eyes widen.

"D-Did you really like that? I thought maybe I tried too hard..."

"I told you I love it when you call me that."

The Irish girl says as she pulls back and gives her Italian boyfriend a quick kiss. Gokudera leans into the kiss and smirks.

"Well then, if that's the response I get, I might say it all the time."

"Well don't over use it! Just...use it more."

"Heh, I'll try." Phoenix presses her lips to his once again and he responds back with a vigorous and needy kiss. "I'll definitely try more."

"Well Darling, I wish I could say that's all I ask for, but I would be lying."

Phoenix wraps her legs around Gokudera waist and pulls herself closer to him. Hayato grins at her clear intentions.

"That's fine by me."

The younger teen kisses his older lovers pail neck gently before tracing the scar that runs horizontally across her neck with his tongue. The blue-eyed girl throws her head back and moans.

"You, me, bedroom. NOW!"

Gokudera grabs her hips and supports her.

"But the couch is just as fine. I'm not very..." He pecks Phoenix's lips. "...patient right now."

"Well..." Phoenix kisses him back. "neither," her lips contact his again, "am," their lips interlock once more. "I. But you seem to forget the cameras."

"Tch. Fucking cameras."

Gokudera sighs and picks Phoenix up, making his way up the stairs and to the bedroom.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Phoenix pulls Gokudera's shirt from his body as the teen kicks the door shut.

Although neither of the teens know it, at the same time they are making love Reaper is preparing to work out a new deal on their behalf. Ever since Phoenix had called him 'Ces' Reaper had been thinking back on his and Phoenix's past, and that seemed to be pulling the person he used to be to the surface.

"_He will never agree to this. The Boss want's Phoenix to be punished. And she deserves it, she betrayed the Family."_

The Hispanic man thinks as he waits for his Boss to call him into his office.

"_That's bull and you know it." _A voice in the back of Reapers mind says. This voice has a Mexican accent and a very rough way of speaking, just the way Reaper used to. _"Come on! The Kid's our hermana menor! You're just gonna give her up to t__hat bastardo? That psicópata?"_

"_Hey! That man is our Boss and a great man. A noble man."_

"_A man who cut off four of our toes before you joined him! Come on! And you're perfectly okay with just handing over the Kid to him! You saw what torturing that hombre__ did to her!"_

"_Well she got better didn't she."_

"_She might not next time. Then what? Hm? What if the Kid goes insane? Or what if it kill her?"_

"_She __won't__ die."_

"_The last time she did this she did! She killed herself! Are you really okay with letting her die__!"_

"_Of course not..."_

"_Then you better make this nuevo acuerdo work. Otherwise the Kid's gonna die. De un modo u otro."_

The voice receded back into Reapers mind as the Boss of the O-Loughlin family steps out. Declan O-Loughlin, the third boss of the family, is a tall man with deep blue eyes and raven hair. The man comes off friendly enough but Reaper knows not to cross him, so the Hispanic man bows.

"Reaper! What a pleasant surprise. Tell me, how is out dear Little Phoenix doing?"

Declan speaks with an Irish accent.

"She is...well not fine Sir, but she is also not unwell."

Declan looks confused as he ushers Reaper into his office.

"What do you mean my friend?"

"Do you remember that I convinced her to take up torturing again?"

"Yes."

"The effort of torturing one man left her broken..."

"Ah! So I guess we'll have to kill her anyway. Such a shame."

"Well...maybe not Sir. You see, it appears that Hayato Gokudera was able to...fix her."

"So she is functional again?"

"Yes but I worry..."

"Yes Reaper?"

"I worry that if we continue to press her in to torturing people then she will be broken permanently. And of no use to you."

"Ah, and why do you think that? You of all people know how strong she is."

"I would say 'was'. Ever since Phoenix met Hayato Gokudera her strength of will has lessened. I think that while torturing would break her, the real problem lives in Gokudera's reaction to it. That is what will affect her in the long run."

"So you should separate them. Placing them in the same living space was foolish to start with."

"Well you see Sir, placing them in the same living space meant that they had to see each other after the tortures and other experiments. And even if I did give them separate living spaces they would undoubtedly just stay in one of them."

"Then place them on separate floors with guards on the doors and elevator."

"They would fight it and might even get themselves killed in their attempts to get back to each other. They have become quite...comfortable with each other."

Declan looks at Reaper, a smile on his face.

"Have they now?"

"Yes Sir."

"Well then...I think we shouldn't endanger their 'love'."

"Of course not Sir. But...what did you have in mind?"

"What is the one thing that Phoenix loathes about her job?"

"The research Sir. That's why she allowed Robin on her team, so that he would do it for her."

"Exactly. We put her on research. Make her find all the week spots and everything we can use and then once you're finished with that particular person, you send Phoenix a picture of the finished project. It would be the perfect duel torture."

"Excuse me Sir...but I do not see how this would affect Hayato Gokudera."

"If he is as much in love with Phoenix as you seem to think he is, watching Phoenix suffer due to the after effects of her research will be a torture in itself."

"Ah. Very good Sir. Once again you prove how much smarter than the rest of us you are."

"Yes, yes. Thank you Reaper. You may go." Reaper bows and makes to leave the room But Declan stops him. "Oh and Reaper. Make sure you take a gun with you when you tell Phoenix the good news."


	66. Chapter 66

Phoenix falls down on Gokudera's heaving chest, the aftershock of their orgasms paralyzing them for a moment. After a minute of panting Gokudera folds his arms behind his head and says.

"I swear, we fuck like rabbits."

Phoenix chuckles slightly.

"You know you love it."

Gokudera bends his head down to look at the red head on his chest.

"Of course I love it. Seeing you like that...Mmhm~So fucking good."

Phoenix slips off of Gokudera's chest, only to turn on her side, place her head over his heart and wrap her arm across his stomach.

"Mind, meet gutter"

"Oh shut up. You know you like it when I do it to you too."

Phoenix kisses the patch of skin beneath her.

"I do" She smirks. "But you could be a little better at it."

Gokudera's jaw drops and his mouth gapes open.

"W-What! I think I do a pretty damn good job! All that moaning and shit! I'm _damn _sure I'm doing it right. Hmph."

"I said you could do better, I didn't say I didn't like it. Jeez, just jump to conclusions like that."

Hayato frowns.

"I still don't understand how I could do better. It's not like I'm over here criticizing _your_ abilities."

"Do you have any?"

The silver-haired teen thinks about it.

"You _could _try using your tongue more."

He grins and Phoenix laughs.

"I will take your suggestions under advisement."

The Italian sighs.

"That really hurt, ya know? I feel like such a failure as a man now."

"Well you shouldn't." Phoenix pulls herself up and kisses Gokudera. "You really shouldn't."

"Then you shouldn't be such a critic." The boy pretends to be hurt. "I'm so hurt I might just throw myself off a cliff."

Gokudera laughs but stops when he sees a true fear come into Phoenix's eyes. A fear that she quickly hides.

"Don't just about stuff like that Hayato."

She lays back down against his chest and Gokudera sighs.

"I was just kidding. You know I love my life too much to do it. Unless I had to..."

"Just don't okay." Phoenix's arm tightens around Gokudera. "I'm only afraid of two things and losing people is one of them."

Hayato brings an arm down and wraps it tightly around Phoenix's shoulders.

"I'm not going anywhere, Aydan." He kisses the top of her head. "I promise."

"Then why joke about it? How do you find humor in that?"

The silver-haired boy rubs the bridge of his nose.

"It was just a joke, okay? I didn't know how you felt about it."

"Hayato, you know about my past. You had to have had some idea about how I feel about stuff like that."

"Yeah, well, I _didn't. _I didn't think you'd be so sensitive about it..."

"Whatever. Can we just not talk about it...ever again."

"Yeah, sure. We won't." The tanned teen inches closer to his pail lovers. "S-Sorry."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'm a bit annoyed at myself though."

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I just seem to upset you all the time. My joking bothers you, some other things I say set you off...I hate it. It's like I can't even say the right things."

"That's my fault! Not yours! I've told you before, I am messed up beyond belief. I just don't know how to react properly."

Gokudera uses his index finger and thumb to tilt Phoenix's chin upwards so he can look into her blue eyes.

"You're not messed up. Sure, you might not know how to react properly, but that's hardly your fault. I should just think before I speak."

"But I like the way you speak. I just need to learn how to filter my thoughts."

Gokudera quirks an eyebrow.

"You...like the way I speak?"

"I like everything about you darling."

Hayato tries to laugh the blush off his face.

"That will never make me feel...I don't even know what."

"Something good I hope."

"Of course it'd be good."

Gokudera laughs and Phoenix smiles.

"Well one never knows. That was a joke just so you know."

"Well obviously it was a joke. Wow, you're still just as bad as when I first met you."

The younger teen laughs so hard that his stomach starts to hurt.

"Well, now you've gone and hurt my feelings."

Phoenix rolls over with a smile.


	67. Chapter 67

"W-What?" Gokudera becomes worried as Phoenix keeps her back to him. "Oh come on, not this again. I was just kidding!"

Gokudera tries to bring Phoenix back to his chest but she doesn't budge.

"You have to convince me you're sorry first."

Gokudera kisses Phoenix's back lightly.

"Baby, I'm sorry." He kisses along a scar on her shoulder. "I really am."

Phoenix rolls over with a smile.

"I _almost_ believe you."

"But I'm being serious, I _am _sorry."

Gokudera kisses Phoenix gently and the girl smiles.

"I know you are. I just like messing with your head."

The Europeans teen pouts a bit.

"You're evil."

Phoenix presses her naked body into her boyfriends and kisses him.

"And don't you forget it."

Gokudera smirks as he kisses Phoenix, running his fingers through her hair.

"You're so beautiful, I can hardly believe it." The younger teen pushes Phoenix onto her back and crawls over her, pressing his body onto hers. "Mmhm…"

The boy places a few more kisses on Phoenix's jaw before traveling to her ear and blowing on it softly.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not?" Phoenix shivers as Gokudera's warm breath hits her ear. "You're right, we're like rabbits." She kisses her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers in his hair. "Not that I really mind."

Gokudera grins as he nips at the area below Phoenix's ear while he moves his hand up to trial her chest. Just as the tanned teen is about to cup Phoenix's breast there comes a knock on the door and Gokudera freezes.

"Who the fuck could that be?"

Phoenix sighs angrily.

"I'll give you one guess."

Gokudera groans and his head fall onto the pillows by Phoenix's head.

"Fucking Reaper, isn't it?"

"Yes...Why I gave him the keys to this place I will never know! ...We could just continue and hope he leaves…"

Gokudera shakes his head and rolls off of his lover.

"And have a repeat of the other day? Hell no. I'd rather have you in one piece. Sex can always wait."

Reaper knocks again.

"Phoenix, I need you~!"

Phoenix sighs.

"Can't he just leave me alone!"

"_I swear I'm gonna kill that bastard."_

Gokudera thinks as he looks over Phoenix's body.

"Only in death." The silver-haired teen picks up his pack of cigarettes and lights one. "Go see what he wants. Maybe he'll go away if you give him a bit of attention."

Phoenix sits up.

"What if he wants me to tortures someone again?"

Gokudera's hand freezes half way to his mouth.

"I'll go get the door." He stands and pulls on his boxers. "Stay there." The teen walks over to the door and cracks it open slightly. "What do ya want?"

He blows smoke into Reapers face but the older man doesn't react.

"I want Phoenix. Can you get her for me?"

Gokudera leans against the wall, making sure that Reaper can't see into the room.

"Why, do you need her?"

Reaper smiles.

"That is between myself and her. Now would you please get her for me?"

Gokudera glares at the older man.

"Not until you tell me what you want her for. Either way, she's not exactly…presentable right now, if you catch my drift."

The silver-haired teen takes a drag of his cigarette as Reaper smirks coldly.

"Well get her presentable and out of the room." Hayato doesn't move. "Now, young Hayato."

Gokudera takes a slow drag and looks at Reaper in the eyes.

"Fuck. You." He slams the door in Reapers face and locks it before turning to Phoenix. "Fucking obstinate bastard."

"He wants me to torture again. I can't do that Hayato…I just can't!" The girl pulls her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "Why won't they all just leave me alone? Why can't I have a normal life for more than a day!"

Gokudera sits down on the bed next to Phoenix and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Then don't do it. I'll deal with the consequences, but don't torture again if you don't want to. Let me deal with this."

Phoenix leans on her boyfriend and he wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"But then they'll torture you. I don't want that either." Phoenix gets a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Maybe I can rework my deal…"

"Do you think you can? If not, then I'll just let them torture me. Recovering physically is better than recovering emotionally…"

Gokudera watches as Phoenix gets off the bed.

"I might be able to…If I can think of something I hate just as much…" She begins to get dressed, occasionally muttering things. After a bit Phoenix looks up at Gokudera. "Please don't tell me I have to face him alone."

"You won't. I'll be right there with you. I promise." Gokudera puts out the little bud left of his cigarette and gets up. "Maybe you can ask to torture little kittens instead?"

Phoenix smirks and wraps her arms around his neck, pecking Gokudera on the lips.

"There's a silver lining. But I like kittens, they're cute."

"Which is _exactly _why you'd hate torturing them. Come on Baby, I thought you were smarter than that."

Gokudera grins as he holds back a chuckle.

"Well darling, the question then becomes, which do I like better. Humans or animals. So far I only like…oh…seventeen humans and about…one hundred animals."

Gokudera pauses as he looks at Phoenix.

"You sick fuck." The Italian teen wraps his arms around Phoenix's waist and kisses her neck. "This is exactly why I love you."

Phoenix moans slightly as Gokudera begins to nip at her neck slightly.

"You know I love it when you do that but if we don't get out there soon Reaper can and will break down the door. And I know you don't want him to see me like this."

Gokudera looks down at Phoenix, who is dressed only in her underwear, and sighs.

"I fucking hate that man."

He pries himself off of Phoenix and goes back to the bed. The girl however looks down sadly.

"I wish I could say the same."


	68. Chapter 68

Gokudera pauses half way to the bed and turns to look at his girlfriend in shock.

"You…don't?" Phoenix slowly shakes her head before placing her mother's necklace around her neck. "And they the fuck _not!_ That asshole _ruined _your life and he's still trying to break you and…us. How the hell can you _possibly _not hate him?"

"Because every time I try I see his back."

"His…back?"

Phoenix nods.

"I see him taking blows for me. The little girl he just met the day before. I see him stealing food so I won't starve. I see him sneaking out of his room so that I wouldn't be alone with my nightmares. I see him talking the cops out of arresting me after I stole something. I see him skipping class to make sure that no one bothered me. I see him beating on people who made fun of my scars. I can't seem to bring myself to hare Cesar, no matter what he has become. I can't hate the only brother I have left Hayato! I want to. Believe me I do. But I just…can't."

Gokudera's jaw clenches as Phoenix speaks about Reaper in such a gentle tone.

"Aydan, the Cesar you once knew is no longer there. I understand how much he means to you but you can't just let him do as he pleases and yet feel no regret of hatred towards him. You'll never be able to move on if you don't!"

"You don't think I don't know that! But I can't! I keep trying but it always comes back to the fact that the only reason I'm still alive is because of him! He may be a monster now, but before…" Phoenix looks down as she pulls up her pants. "He was…cool, and strong, and loyal…and kind…" Her voice breaks and he blinks back tears. "Six years ago is when he changed. He stopped caring around everyone else but me…When he was with me he was the same old Cesar again. But when I stopped caring five years ago…so did he. _I'm _the reason he's like this! I…I gave up on him! This is my fault…"

"It's not your fault Aydan. Don't ever think it is." Gokudera looks away to think for a bit. "Do you think that maybe, somehow, you might be able to…._change _him? Back to his original self, I mean."

"I don't know…I'm barely keeping myself together. You're the only reason I haven't gone back to who I was before. How can I possibly save him to?"

"I don't know, but if he really does mean that much to you, then why not try saving him? I can't say I'd accept of it, but it seems like the only way you'd be at peace with yourself over this whole ordeal…"

Phoenix smiles slightly.

"Why do I get the feeling the only way you wouldn't kill him is if he saved me about one hundred times?"

"Because I _wouldn't _kill him if he saved you about one hundred times." Gokudera steps forward and hugs Phoenix tightly for a bit before letting her go. "Go see what he wants before I change my mind."

"You know I'm going to need my other half to get through this. Yes, I know I'm a sap, so don't say it. Hell don't even think it!"

Gokudera bursts out laughing.

"You know me too well."

"Well of course, I plan on growing old with you. Now will you get dressed. I'm scheming and your near nakedness is distracting."

Gokudera smirks.

"Maybe I'm _trying _to distract you with my near nakedness." He pulls on his shirt and jeans. "But did you really mean that? Do you really want to grow old with me?"

"Of course. Who else would put up with me for that long?"

Phoenix smiles at Gokudera and he smiles widely, pecking Phoenix on the cheek.

"I must be crazy."

"Oh you are. But I love you anyway. Now shall we go piss off Reaper and hope he doesn't kill us?"

Gokudera grins.

"Yes, lets."

Phoenix laughs slightly and heads for the door but stops.

"You know, I think a kiss for luck would be in order here."

Gokudera pulls Phoenix to him by her belt loops.

"Get over here." He presses his lips to hers softly, stops and then does it again. "Is that enough?"

Phoenix scoffs dramatically.

"Not even close."

Gokudera reluctantly lets go of Phoenix.

"Well, I'd like to give you more but I probably wouldn't stop."

Phoenix sighs and kisses Gokudera.

"Fine." She kisses him again. "Let's go talk to The Reaper."

Gokudera laughs and walks to the door, opening it.

"Ladies first."

Phoenix walks out laughing and makes it down the stairs before she freezes. There is a gun sitting on the table.


	69. Chapter 69

Gokudera sees Phoenix freeze but as he hasn't left the room yet he can't see why.

"_What happened? What did she see?"_

Reaper points the gun at Phoenix.

"Bang."

Phoenix flinches and bites the inside of her cheek. Gokudera has now left the room and can see Reaper holding a gun at Phoenix.

"_That…ASSHOLE!"_

Reaper laughs and tosses the gun to Phoenix, who doesn't even try to catch it.

"Come on Phoenix, I'm giving you a chance to escape here."

Gokudera's eyes widen at Reapers words.

"_What the…"_

He quickly picks up the gun and trains it on Reaper.

"What sick joke are you playing at Reaper?"

Reaper raises an eyebrow as Gokudera glares at him.

"Well are you going to shoot or not?" Gokudera glances at Phoenix and see's that she has her eyes closed and looks as if she's concentrating on something. "Well Hayato." The older man walks up to Hayato and places the gun to his forehead. "Are you going to shoot or not?"

Gokudera turns his eyes back to Reaper.

"_Sorry Aydan."_

He pulls the trigger and fires.

Reaper laughs at Gokudera's expression as the gun just clicks.

"You didn't honestly think that I would give you a loaded gun did you?" Reaper wrenches the gun out of Hayato's hand and pulls a clip out of his pocket, placing it in the gun and cocking it. "Now it's loaded. See."

Reaper points to the ceiling and fires, causing Phoenix to flinch violently and wrap her arms around herself. Gokudera grinds his teeth.

"That was a dick move Reaper." He glances over to see Phoenix wrap her arms around herself and quirks and eyebrow before looking at the gun. "Stop it. Stop it right now."

"No." Reaper unloads the clip into the ceiling and Phoenix falls to the floor covering her ears. Reaper loads another clip. "Seen enough?"

Gokudera hurls himself at Reaper and punches him in the jaw.

"She doesn't like it damn it!"

"It's not that she doesn't like it." Reaper hits Gokudera with the gun. "Is it Phoenix?"

The red-haired teen looks up with an expression of pure terror written across her face.

"Please…Cesar…."

Gokudera doesn't stop his attacks.

"Fuck…OFF!"

Reaper fires the gun, missing Gokudera's foot by inches.

"Phoenix, why don't you tell young Hayato here why I should keep firing."

Gokudera punches Reaper again.

"JUST STOP IT ASSHOLE!" He looks back over to Phoenix. "Don't listen to him Aydan. I can handle him."

Gokudera looks back to Reaper thinking

"_He's bound to run out of ammo anytime."_

Reaper fires again and Phoenix lets out a blood curdling scream.

"Oh look, results."

Gokudera freezes at the sound of Phoenix's scream and runs over to her. He wraps her in his arms, whispering to her.

"Aydan calm down. I'm right here…" He glares up at Reaper. "I swear I'm going to fucking kill you one day."

Phoenix is visibly shaking.

"Please…no more…no more…"

"Shh, it's okay." Gokudera strokes Phoenix's hair. "I'm here."

Reaper kneels down in front of the couple.

"Phoenix, tell me why I should stop. Give me your reasons. Or I won't ever stop."

He fires the gun again and Phoenix tenses up in Gokudera's arms.

"OKAY! Just…please…stop it…please."

Gokudera grinds his teeth and clenches his fists but keeps his hold on Phoenix.

"You don't have to say anything you don't want to. I'll make the bastard stop one way or another."

Phoenix looks up at Reaper.

"Because I'm afraid. You should stop because I'm terrified."

Gokudera looks at Phoenix in slight shock, she had just admitted to being afraid. Something about what had happened had pushed her over the edge.

"And why are you afraid?"

Reaper fires the gun and Gokudera yells at him.

"JUST FUCKING STOP ALREADY!"

"Because…Because…" Phoenix looks down and Gokudera feels tears hit his arm. "Because I am haunted by my past."

Gokudera can feel his blood pressure rising from Phoenix's tears.

"_Calm down Hayato. Aydan needs you right now. You can't lose your cool again…"_

He tightens his hold on Phoenix and kisses the top of her head.

"Good girl. That's what I wanted to hear. Oh and I am taking you off torture as a reward for breaking the last guy so fast. Now you get to be a researcher, we both know how much you love that, and the computer should be up later." Reaper lifts Phoenix's chin with the gun. "You should know that your boyfriend isn't always going to be there to protect you from this." Reaper stands. "Well, that's all I came for. Goodbye."

Gokudera gets up after Reaper leaves and punches the wall beside him.

"That…that…Che testa di cazzo ha qualche fiele!"

Phoenix gasps as she tries to get a hold of herself.

"Hayato…"

Gokudera tries to snap out of is and takes a deep breath.

"I-I'm sorry…I couldn't do anything."

"Hayato…I need you…please…"

Phoenix looks up at Gokudera with such a broken expression that he rushes over to her and holds her close, pulling her up onto his lap.

"Me dispiace, Aydan." Gokudera kisses the top of her head. "I'm so sorry."

"Why would he…He knows how I feel…Why?"

Phoenix gives up on trying to hold back the tears and throws her arms around Gokudera's neck crying into his shoulder.

"Because he's a jerk Aydan. I already told you this. He wants to break you and you're just…_letting _him."

He holds Phoenix tightly and lets her cry.

"I never thought he would do this. I never thought he would use my greatest fear, my worst tragedy, against me. I didn't think he was that far gone." Phoenix tightens her grip on Gokudera. "I didn't think he would ever use a gun against me…He promised me!"

"Why…Why are you afraid of guns?"

"Every time I see one I hear them. The shots that killed my family. Hearing one go off only makes it worse." A choked sob makes its way from Phoenix's throat. "It's a stupid fear for someone with my job I know."

"No, it's not a stupid fear." Gokudera holds Phoenix close. "Tch. That bastard knew this yet…he still did it."

Phoenix nods and begins to cry again. She cries for a time and Gokudera spends the whole time murmuring words of comfort to her. After about five minutes Phoenix finally pulls back.

"I'm sorry…I got your shirt all wet." She wipes her eyes. "I bet I look horrible."

Gokudera shakes his head.

"No, it's fine." He forces a smile. "You always look beautiful, don't worry."

The tanned teen hugs Phoenix closer to his chest.

"Don't you lie to me Hayato Gokudera. Everyone looks bad after crying and I'm no different."

"No, I'm serious. You look beautiful. Your cheeks are all pink and a bit puffy, you look like a strawberry."

Gokudera laughs and Phoenix smiles slightly.

"Don't call me a strawberry. It has been a really long day…but I'm scared to go to sleep…what if my nightmares come back?"

Phoenix was asking herself the question more than anyone but Gokudera answers anyway.

"If they come back, then I'll be right here. I'll be by your side and I'll try to soothe you if you do have them."

"Phoenix places her forehead against Gokudera's.

"What if you can't…what if they don't go away?"

Gokudera pecks Phoenix's lips.

"We'll figure it out." He grabs Phoenix's hand and leads her to the bedroom. "Come on, let's try to rest up. We've been up all night."

Phoenix nods and pulls off her jeans.

"Is breá liom tú Hayato, is mó riamh beidh a fhios agam." She pulls on a pair of PJ pants. "Ní dóigh liom go raibh mé in ann codladh le amach agat anseo. No you are not getting a translation." Gokudera frowns as he thinks "_Freaking Gaelic." _"Don't you go frowning at my favorite language!"

She pulls the blankets over her head and Gokudera smiles softly as he pulls off his shirt and pants before pulling on a pair of sweats.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He crawls under the covers and wraps his arms around Phoenix's slim body. "Buonanotte Baby."

Phoenix snuggles closer to Gokudera's chest.

"Oíche mhaith Darling."


	70. Chapter 70

Gokudera is pulled from sleep by a ringing phone, he grumbles at the noise.

"_Goddamn it. Freaking phone." _He rolls over a bit to look at the clock. _"It's only seven in the freaking morning." _

The teen frowns and nudges Phoenix.

"Babe…Babe, get up. Someone's calling."

Phoenix moans, still half asleep when she talks.

"What time is it?"

Gokudera rolls over onto his stomach and buries his face in the pillows.

"Seven."

"To early…you get it."

Phoenix lightly kicks Gokudera.

Gokudera shakes his head and pokes Phoenix's side.

"Fuck no. You get it."

He curls up some more into the bed covers. Phoenix grabs the covers and rolls over, pulling them off of Gokudera.

"I'll get us both killed. You get it."

Hayato shivers at the cold air.

"F-Fine." He groans as he swings his legs off the bed. "You own me big time."

"When don't I?" Aydan curls up into a ball as she yawns. "Hurry back."

"Whatever." Gokudera slowly walks over to the phone and picks it up. "Yeah?"

"Once more I get the boy when I want the girl. Young Hayato, could you please put Phoenix on the phone. I promise I won't hurt her."

Gokudera rubs the bridge of nose.

"Look Reaper, I'm it in the fucking mood so deal with it. She's not fucking getting up so tell me whatever you want her to know."

"Tell her it had to do with 'cleansing' and she'll come."

Gokudera sighs and puts the phone down, calling over his shoulder.

"Reaper wants to tell you something about a 'cleansing'. Should I tell him to fuck off or not?"

"What?" Phoenix scrambles out of bed and half runs over to Gokudera. "Give me the phone!"

Gokudera jumps a bit at Phoenix's enthusiasm and hands her the phone.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. This is the best news I've gotten since you told me you loved me!"

Phoenix puts the phone to her ear. "It's me. You what? Why? Okay, okay, no need to explain it all. For both of us right? No. No I'm not accepting that. Well cause I don't like being away from him. Yeah, yeah, true love. When. That'll work…Thank you Cesar."

Gokudera's eyes widen as he listens to Phoenix talk to Reaper.

"_What the hell are they talking about?"_

Phoenix hangs up the phone and jumps.

"Yes!"

She falls back on the bed and Gokudera quirks an eyebrow at her.

"What was_ that_ all about?"

Phoenix sits up.

"I told you. The best thing that has happened since you told me you loved me! Speaking of…come here."

Gokudera turns a slight pink but inches closer.

"And what _is _this so-called 'best thing'?"

"My soul cleansing." Phoenix pulls him down and kisses him. "Good morning, Darling."

Gokudera feels his face heat up even more and he knows his face is a bright red.

"You sure do know how to spark up that morning wood."

He smirks and Phoenix rolls her eyes.

"Shut up and get dressed. We have an hour before we leave." Phoenix kisses her boyfriend again. "I love you Hayato, I really do."

Gokudera laughs.

"Okay, okay." He stands up and walks over to his dresser. "Hey, I love you too Aydan." Phoenix beams at him and Gokudera smiles back. "So what is this…'soul cleansing'? Is it exactly how the samurai used to do it?"

"No, not even close." Phoenix laughs and begins to get ready. "It's really just something I do. I swim...a lot, and it got to be after ever job I would spend hours in the pool. Just doing laps or sitting in the water. And every time when I finally got out, I felt like my soul had been cleaned. Like what I had done was still there...but I didn't feel so bad about it."

"Uh...huh." Hayato smirks. "You really are a special one, aren't you?"

"Well that's why you love me right?" The red-haired teen pulls out two camisoles and looks at them. "Which one?"

She holds them out to Gokudera and he points to the one in Phoenix's left hand.

"The red one. And I don't know…maybe your 'uniqueness' isn't something I can handle."

"The purple one it is." Phoenix laughs as she pulls the dark purple shirt over her head. "Well you're going to have to learn to handle it. 'Cause I'm not going anywhere. And anyway, this is a good thing! This is a really good thing! You have no idea how much this means to me, to be able to do this again." Phoenix jumps a little, still smiling. "And if you're still not sold, you get to come with and just think, me in a bathing suit."

Gokudera laughs and pulls Phoenix towards him. He kisses her lightly.

"You look like a little kid on Christmas morning."

He grins as Phoenix kisses him back.

"Well that's what I feel like! It's like I woke up and my favorite person, you, was here and then as if that wasn't enough I get handed this huge present! Look at this! I'm shaking!" She holds up her hand which is indeed shaking slightly. "I haven't done this in months!"

"Wow, this really must be very important to you." Gokudera thinks about it for a second. "Okay then, let's see how it goes."

Gokudera says smiling.

"This is past important!This kept me sane for years Hayato, this kept me calm.This...This...Ah! I can't explain it!It...Think of your happiest calmest moment, a moment when the only things you felt were joy and calm, and focus in on that exact moment. Then multiply it by one hund-No one thousand and you will have what this does for me.This is like...waking up and realizing that my whole past was a dream and I still have my family _and _I'm still with you!It's pure and unbridled joy!"

Gokudera smiles sadly.

"I know that feeling all too well." The Italian teen bites his lip. "Whenever I play the piano I feel that way. Like my past was just somehow _lifted _off my shoulders, like it never happened. Yeah, I know _exactly _what you mean."

Phoenix notices the sadness in his smile and her smile shrinks.

"Hayato…are you alright? I'm sorry if I brought something up you would rather forget. It's just sometimes when I get excited my brain stops working."

Gokudera shakes his head.

"Nah, it's alright. I'm just glad you have something to look forward to."

Gokudera tries his best to smile but doesn't quite pull it off so Phoenix hugs him.

"I always have something to look forward to. I have you."

"_Shit, she always says the sappiest stuff that gets to me…"_

Gokudera clears his throat and kisses Phoenix's forehead.

"You're such an idiot."

Well duh! You've been with me this long and just figured that out?" Phoenix hugs Gokudera tightly smiling when he wraps his arms around her. "I'm glad I get to share this with you Hayato."

"Jesus Christ Aydan, you always seem to know how to say the sappiest things, don't you?"

The younger teen buries his face in Phoenix's hair and mumbles something along the lines of a compliment.

"Well one of us does! You're the closet sap, so I have to be the public sap."


	71. Chapter 71

Gokudera smirks and hold Phoenix tightly to him. Phoenix takes a deep breath, inhaling his sent, savoring it.

"God I love the way you smell!"

Gokudera smirks.

"Oh year? Well, what do I smell like?"

Phoenix takes a second deep breath.

"Like…peppermint…and petrichor." She takes another breath. "And there's just a hint of some fruity smell…I can't quite place it."

The silver-haired teen chuckles.

"Oh my God Aydan, you…you really are a piece of work aren't you?"

The two teens kiss for a second.

"What? That's what you smell like! And I love it!"

Gokudera smiles and buries his nose in the crack of her neck and tightens his arms around her.

"Well, I love the way you smell to."

"What? Laundry detergent and shampoo?"

"You don't smell like an old man, Jesus Aydan." Gokudera laughs. "No, have a certain…burnt wood and salty sea smell. Like you just came from a bonfire by the sea. Yeah, very…fresh and just a nice smell, I guess.

Gokudera blushes a bit and buries he face farther into the crook of Phoenix's neck.

"Really? Burnt wood and the sea...Really?..." Phoenix thinks about it for a second. "Well if we're going to swimming we should eat not don't you think?"

Gokudera shrugs.

"Depends on what you wanna make. I feel like having a steak."

"No. Steaks take too long. How about…grilled cheese?"

"Grilled…cheese? I haven't had grilled cheese since I was like eight."

"Really! Oh you poor depraved child. Come on, let your wonderful girlfriend help you."

Phoenix smiles and grabs Gokudera's hand.

"It's not like I'm big on it. I'd _much _rather have some steak."

"You've never had _my_ grilled cheese." Phoenix pulls Gokudera into the kitchen and begins pulling out ingredients. "Let's see…Cheese, bread, butter, mint…" She turns to Gokudera. "Do you like ham on yours?"

"Mint? Who uses _mint_ in grilled cheese? And er…sure. Ham's fine."

"You'll see." Phoenix goes to the counter and sets to work leaving Gokudera to watch her cook. As always Gokudera notices the practiced precision that Phoenix uses while preparing the food and as always he wonders just how long she has been cooking. Within no time Phoenix places a golden brown sandwich, which look like it came from a five star restaurant, in front of Gokudera. "Well, dig in."

Gokudera looks at the meal hesitantly then back up at Phoenix before sighing and picking up the sandwich. As he bites into it Gokudera's eyes widen.

"Holy freaking crap. This is…Oh Jesus Christ…it's _good!"_

Phoenix laughs.

"Thank. Didn't have everything I need for it though…this kitchen is missing a few things…Can you taste the mint?"

Hayato chews and nods before gulping down the meal.

"The mint is fairly obvious but it doesn't make it taste nasty at all. It actually adds to the flavor."

"See! Never doubt my cooking skills! I learned from a cookbook written ages ago by one of my Irish Ancestors. We Lynch's take pride in our food."

Gokudera takes another large bite.

"You wiggin' Iwish." He swallows. "I meant, you freaking Irish people. You always make good stuff. Like corn beef and cabbage. Holy mother…that stuff is good as hell!"

"Well glad we can be of service." Phoenix finishes off her sandwich with a sad smile. "This is my dad's recipe. It was his idea to add the mint. The man was a genius in the kitchen. If you think this is good you should have tried his. It was like…Ambrosia."

Gokudera smiles softly.

"I bet he _was _a cooking genius. I can't exactly say the same for my dad…"

"Well your dad isn't a Lynch. I was cooking as soon as I could hold a spoon. Music and cooking, the Lynch legacy. Oh and weird traditions. Seriously, Christmas was weird." Phoenix smiles as Gokudera finishes his food. "Come on, we got to be at the elevator."

Gokudera smirks, knowing what he is about to say will get him slapped.

"It seems your family understands the concept of having woman in the kitchen."

He holds back a chuckle while Phoenix gives him a look that clearly says, "Say another word and I will slap you so hard." Before she walks out of the room.

"You coming or not?"

The Italian teen loses control and laughs hysterically as he gets up.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He smiles as he makes his way over to Phoenix's side. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course. Why else would I have insisted that you come with?"

Phoenix reaches up and kisses Gokudera as the elevator arrives.


	72. Chapter 72

Gokudera opens the door of the changing room and slides out.

"Jesus, I haven't worm swimming trunks in a while." He pulls at his trunks a bit. "They might be a bit small…Meh, screw it." He walks to the edge of the pool and see's Phoenix already swimming laps. "Oi! You're already swimming." She doesn't answer but continues to swim, her arms cutting through the water. She puts on a burst of speed and turns herself around in the water, kicking off the wall like an athletic swimmer and heading back to the other side of the pool. As she reaches it, she turns over onto her back, arching it slightly and slipping under the water. The slender girl comes up, still on her back, with her eyes closed and her hands resting on her stomach. She sighs contently as she floats on the water. Gokudera smiles slightly and crouches down to her level. "Having fun?"

Phoenix doesn't open her eyes.

"Yes." She slips under the water again and comes up halfway across the pool. "You coming in or not?"

"I'm getting there." Gokudera slips a foot into the water and shivers. "This pool is cold as fuck."

Phoenix shakes her head and swims over to him.

"Oh don't be such a baby."

She grabs Gokudera's ankle and pulls him into the pool. Gokudera breaks the surfaces gasping.

"Are you freaking _crazy!"_

"Yes."

Phoenix says before swimming away laughing. Gokudera wades in the water, shivering intensely.

"O-Okay, it's getting better now."

He swims around a bit.

"You have obviously never swum in Lake Michigan in winter." Phoenix swims over to Gokudera. "But if it's too cold, I could turn the heat on."

"_Obviously! _H-How can y-you do that?"

"It's a heated pool. I just messed with the temp. Here." Phoenix grabs a remote off the side of the pool and presses a button. The pool slowly heats up until Gokudera is no longer shivering. "See."

The silver-haired teen breaths out a relaxed breath.

"Oh thank God. My balls were freezing off." The teen laughs and dunks underwater, coming up on the other side of the pool. Phoenix follows him on top of the water. "I haven't swam in such a long time. I love it."

"Me to. Swimming just…makes me feel alive, you know?"

Gokudera nods with a smile.

"Yeah, I understand." He grabs his girlfriends hand. "Get on my back. I've always wanted to try swimming with someone on my back."

Phoenix laughs as she wraps her arms and legs around him.

"You are one of the weirdest people I have ever met!" She kisses Gokudera's cheek. "But I love you."

"Never claimed to be normal Babe." Gokudera holds onto Phoenix's legs as he swims around in silence until he clears his throat. "So…that's a nice bathing suit you got on. It's really…nice."

Gokudera can feel his face heat up so he sinks lower in the water to hide his blush. Phoenix looks down and her one piece black suit and smirks.

"Really? I thought you would be disappointed that it wasn't a bikini."

The girl laughs.

"Oh shut up. I'm not _that_ perverted. But you hurt my feelings you know." Gokudera grins and pretends to throw Phoenix from his back but doesn't. "Wanna apologize?"

"Well all things considered…No." Phoenix laughs and slips off of Gokudera's back, dunking under water and swimming away. She comes up with a grin. "If you can catch me I will."

Gokudera grins as he swims underwater and reaches Phoenix's legs, grabbing them and pulling her under water. Phoenix glares at Gokudera, yanking her legs out of his hands with a grin that says "oh, it's not going to be that easy." She swims around him and quickly goes to the other side of the pool. Gokudera swims up for air and see's Phoenix dive back under.

"You sneaky little…"

He dives down and swims as fast as he can until he comes up right behind Phoenix and wraps his arms around her waist. Phoenix turns around in his grasp, smiling evilly, and somehow manages to swim out of his grasp. The red head swims up and waits for him to do the same.

"I've been swimming since I was two. Catching me in the water's going to be a lot harder than you think."

Phoenix swims away laughing slightly while Gokudera frowns.

"Forget it. Whatever."

Hayato looks legitimately angry so Phoenix sighs and grabs the remote. The room and water go dark and she slips under the water, not making a sound. Gokudera turns the other way, smirking slightly in the darkness.

"_Now just wait for it…Come on Baby, just swim a bit closer."_

Phoenix swims up behind him and trails her finger tips across his back before swimming away. She comes up across the pool and laughs slightly before going under again. Gokudera turns towards the sound of the laugh and frowns.

"_Jesus, that girl's way too smart for her own good."_

The silver-haired teen dives down and swims under the water, straining his eyes to find Phoenix in the dark water. Phoenix swims behind him, suppressing her laughter.

"_He'__s making this too easy for me."_

She swims directly behind her lover and kisses the space between his shoulder blades, up to his shoulder and then his neck. Gokudera shivers as he feels her lips on his back and quickly turns around, locking her in his arms, he tightens his grip as Phoenix tries to squirm out of his hold. Aydan glares at him before pointing up to signal that she's running out of air. The silver-haired teen shakes his head but reluctantly swims the red head back up for air, never letting go of her.

"Got enough air yet?"

Gokudera grins as Phoenix tries to get out of his hold, but Gokudera holds her in place.

"Maybe. Why?"

"Just so you won't die when I do_ this!"_

The younger teen picks Phoenix up and tosses her into the water a few feet away from him. The girl lets out a half scream, half laugh as she falls into the water. Gokudera laughs and quickly dives underwater, noticing that Phoenix has seen him but decided to stay in one place. The silver-haired teen swims up to her and gives her an obvious smirk before grabbing Phoenix's chin. He looks into her blue eyes as he places a soft kiss on her lips. The red-haired teen's eyes widen slightly at the unexpected kiss but she quickly relaxes and closes her eye, wrapping her arms around Gokudera's neck and kissing him passionately. Hayato smiles as he palaces his hands on Aydan's hips and deepens the kiss while Phoenix pulls him closer to him. One pale hand tangles in Gokudera's silver locks while the other traces the shape of his shoulders. The two teens press closely into each other as they kiss passionately under the water. Only when Gokudera's lungs begins to cry for oxygen does he pull back and open his eyes before pecking Phoenix's lips, gabbing her hand, and swimming towards the surface. The two break the surface with a gasp.

"H-Hold on one second." Phoenix swims away and the lights come back on. She swims back to Gokudera. "T-There, that's better."

Gokudera cringes at the bright light.

"I hate the lights on."

"Really?" Phoenix looks at Gokudera for a second. "Oh wait, I got an idea." She starts to swim away but comes back and kisses Gokudera. "You are the best boyfriend. Ever." Phoenix smiles and dives under the water. In a few second lights ring the pool and Phoenix surfaces and grabs the remote, turning the lights back off. The room is suddenly in twilight and Gokudera smiles as his girlfriend swims back to his side. "Better?"


	73. Chapter 73

Gokudera smiles and pulls Phoenix closer to him.

"_I'm _the best boyfriend?" He kisses her. "You're a much better girlfriend. Seriously."

"How's that?"

Phoenix smiles and pulls herself half out of the water and rests her arms on the poolside. Gokudera copies her.

"You just know exactly what I want and how to do it."

"Oh really? Maybe I'm just a good guesser." Aydan moves closer to her boyfriend. "You are a much better…significant other than me."

Gokudera looks at Phoenix longingly.

"How exactly am I better? I don't think I am…"

The red head girl leans on Gokudera's shoulder.

"Because my heart rate went down. The minute I touched you my heart rate went down…and I don't feel so anxious. You give me peace. What do I give you?"

Gokudera smiles softly down at Aydan and places his arm around her.

"You give me peace to. I mean, I don't exactly have any patience for anyone else…not to mention I fucking hate people. You change me Aydan. You really do. For the better."

"Hayato…the peace I'm talking about isn't like that…It's…it's something I haven't felt since Nicky's third birthday. We went to my Dad's pizza shop and he closed it down just for us, despite it being a Saturday. He taught me how to make his famous pizza and my mom sang and Nicky was smiling the whole time. It's…it's the feeling of home Hayato. You make me feel like I'm home…Like I belong somewhere."

Gokudera pauses for a second before pulling Phoenix onto his chest.

"Ti amo." He buries his face in the crook of her shoulder. "Ti amo." He kisses her shoulder. "Ti amo, Aydan. You do the same for me in another sense. You make me feel…wanted and loved for the first time in my life. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve it or this can't be real but…Jesus Christ Aydan, I love you. I love you so much."

"Hey." Phoenix takes Gokuderas face in her hands. "You do deserve this. And trust me it's real." Phoenix pecks Gokudera on the lips. "Is breá liom tú níos mó ná an t-aer." She pecks his lips again. "Is breá liom tú níos mó ná an talamh" Once again their lips touch. "Is breá liom tú níos mó ná an farraige." This lips connect one final time. "Is breá liom tú níos ná an lasair."

Gokudera smiles and kisses Phoenix back.

"I have no freaking clue what you're saying, but I love you too." He kisses her again. "So much."

Phoenix chuckles.

"I said, I love you more than the air. I love you more than the land. I love you more than the sea. I love you more the flame."

"You're such a sap."

Gokudera laughs and Phoenix kisses him.

"Yes I know. Now are we going to swim or what?"

"Okay, then. Wanna rave to the other side?"

"Only if you're okay with me kicking your ass."

Phoenix grins as Gokudera snorts.

"Yeah right, I'd totally leave you in the dust."

"Oh really? Well then let us test that theory."

She grins and takes up a launch position against the wall. Gokudera smirks and positions himself next to her.

"Ready. Set. GO!"

Gokudera dives into the water and begins to swim. Phoenix launches after him but quickly catches up and smiles as she passes him. The pale girl touches the wall and flips around, swimming out to where Gokudera is.

"What I tell you?"

Gokudera picks up the pace.

"I can still beat you!"

Gokudera swims a lot faster, touches the wall and swims back. Phoenix sighs and begins to swim again. Once again she passes Gokudera and touches the wall.

"Hayato, just give up. I've been swimming in the lake for years. In all weather. You can't beat me."

The silver-haired teen furrows his eyebrows and swims over to Phoenix, tackling her underwater. Phoenix locks her legs around him and hooks his arms behind his back, immobilizing him. A huge smile spreads across her face as she gives Gokudera a look that says, "What now, hot shot?" Hayato throws himself backwards, flipping them, Phoenix's natural instincts kick in and she presses down on a nerve, sending waves of pain throughout Gokudera's body. Horror comes over Aydan's face as she realizes what she did and she hooks her arms under his shoulders and pulls him above the water.

"Oh my God. Hayato, I am _so _sorry…I didn't…I…I don't know why I did that."

Gokudera coughs out some water and rubs his stinging throat.

"M-Merda…" He coughs out some more water. "What did you do?"

"I hit a nerve that causes extrearm pain to the whole body. I didn't mean to I swear. I'm so sorry Hayato."

The girl frets a bit and then dives under the water, swimming to the bottom and sitting cross legged with her eyes closed.


	74. Chapter 74

Gokudera treads water as he tries to recover from the physical shock of Phoenix's reaction, but becomes worried as Phoenix stays on the bottom. He dives down and swims towards her.

"_What happened? What's she doing?"_

Phoenix feels the water pressure change as Gokudera swims closer and holds up her hand, telling him to stop. A few minutes pass and Phoenix pushes herself off the bottom, and Gokudera follows her. Phoenix looks at her boyfriend with worry written across her face.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

Gokudera shakes his head and interrupts her.

"I'm fine. It just…caught me off-guard. It's really fine, don't worry."

"I could have killed you Hayato." Looks down. "If I hadn't taken off pressure when I did you would have died…"

Gokudera think it for a few seconds.

"Well…you didn't. That's gotta count for something, right?"

"I guess…I just wish I could get past that part of my life. Just forget everything I learned and move on." She swims closer to him and leans against Gokudera's chest. "Maybe then I could be normal….Be worthy having you"

Gokudera swims them back to the wall and holds Phoenix to him, stroking her hair.

"It'll come in handy one day though. With our lifestyle you'll always have to know how to protect yourself."

Phoenix smiles slightly.

"Isn't that what you're for?"

Gokudera smiles softly as the girl resting against him.

"Yeah but I can't be by your side twenty four seven…especially if I go on missions."

"Well then…I guess I will just have to go on those missions with you. As I told Reaper, I don't like being apart from you Hayato. It feels wrong."

Gokudera frowns slightly.

"If the missions are too dangerous then no, I won't let you. I know you're a strong fighter Aydan, but I don't want to put you on the front lines."

"I'm an assassin Hayato; I've never been a front lines kinda girl. Besides staying home and waiting for you to get back would be just as dangerous for me. Worry is bad for people Hayato."

"I never said to stay home just…" The silver-haired teen sighs. "It depends on the mission. I wouldn't want to see you die right before my eyes. I'd feel better if I knew you were safe somewhere else."

"I would be safe. I'd be with you, that's the safest place in the world for me to be." The red-haired girl nuzzles into Gokudera's shoulder. "And besides, how would you stop me?"

Gokudera smirks.

"I'm sure I can ask Aneki to cook you some 'good' food."

"I am not eating anything you give me then." Aydan wraps her arms tightly around her lover. "Hayato, I want to be by your side in a fight. I want to know that you are safe."

The worry in Phoenix's voice makes Gokudera frown and he wraps his arms around her, almost as if he is already trying to protect her.

"Fine. But only so I can keep an eye on you. But if it gets too dangerous I won't let you stay. I honestly won't."

"What? You're going to send me home in the middle of a fight?" Phoenix pulls away from Gokudera. "Hayato, if it's the middle of a fight there is no way in hell that I would just leave you."

"Gokudera looks into Phoenix's crystal like blue eyes.

"I know you wouldn't want to, but you would have to. I don't want you to get hurt. I lost someone I loved once; I don't want it to happen again."

"Hayato I'm not going to leave you in the middle of a fight and I won't just sit at home and worry that I've lost you. How do you think I would feel if everyone else came back and told me that you were gone? I would spend the rest of whatever time I have left thinking that if I was there I could have saved you. I would drive myself insane thinking about what ifs."

Gokudera thinks about this for a second before kissing Phoenix.

"You always manage to change my mind about these things. I hate it."

He presses his lips deeply into Phoenix's and she responds in kind.

"I would say I'm sorry but I'm not." The girl pulls back slightly and smiles at Gokudera. "Does this mean that you would let me stay?"

Gokudera sighs.

"Yeah, that's _exactly_ what it means, unfortunately."

"You'll see it's for the best." Phoenix kisses Gokudera quickly and the Italian teen holds his Irish lover to him. "Even if you didn't die then our place would either be very clean or completely destroyed when you got back."

"Jesus Christ. You're such a worry wart Aydan."

The younger teen laughs and Phoenix grins.

"Only about you."


	75. Chapter 75

For a few moments the two teens just relaxed against the edge of the pool, Gokudera supporting their weight with one arm while the other stayed wrapped around Phoenix. Phoenix sighs and looks up at Gokudera.

"You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"I just said _our_ place. Didn't plan it that way…it just came out that way. It was natural."

"What's so wrong about saying it?" Gokudera leans back to look at the red-headed girl. "The way I see it, we'll be living together anyway." He buries his face in her shoulder. "The way I see it, I don't think I'd ever get used to sleeping without you again. I've gotten too used to it."

"I just like the fact that I already got to the point where I can say _our place _without even thinking about it." She smiles and pecks his neck. "I know I can't sleep away from you. I know that if you were gone, I would never sleep again."

"I'd be sexually frustrated the whole day without my daily dose of you."

Gokudera smirks and Phoenix smiles as she hugs Gokudera, but sighs as a thought hits her.

"Of course my pessimistic brain has to ruin things, Hayato...what about the years I spend looking for my revenge? What are we going to do then?"

"I told you, you could use CEDEF. That way it would only take a few months at most."

"Hayato, one of the men was from the Vongola. Somehow I don't think they will help."

Gokudera smiles slightly and shakes his head.

"He was wrong to do it and I'm sure you'll have Juudaime's support, although…he would try to stop you from killing them…"

"And there's another problem. It would make you chose a side. Who to follow, Tsuna or me. I don't want that. I don't want to make you choose between us."

Gokudera sighs and kisses his red-headed lover.

"Aydan, please don't worry about that right now. We'll be fine." He kisses her again. "I promise we will."

"I can't help but to worry about it. My mind just goes straight to the worst case and decides to stay there. That's why I just sat on the bottom of the pool. It's how I get my mind to shut off. I would do it now but…but I don't want to let go of you…"

"Just stop. Don't think about it." Hayato kisses Ayden's cheek and whispers into her ear. "Just let your mind wanders somewhere else."

Phoenix smiles.

"Easier said than done Hayato. You know what would help?"

Gokudera smirks at the clear intentions in Phoenix's eyes.

"What would?"

"Well…"Phoenix pulls Gokudera away from the wall and presses against him. "If I did something along the lines of…" She runs her hands up his arm and smile. "This!"

Phoenix presses down on Gokudera's shoulders, dunking his head underwater. The silver-haired teen thrashes around until he finally comes back up.

"H-Hey! What the hell was _that_ for!"

Aydan shrugs.

"Just felt like doing it. And because I can see the gears turning in your head, I am going to go…over there."

She dives underwater and swims away.

"Oh no you don't!"

He dives in after her and Phoenix looks behind and smirks as she places her feet against the wall. The girl pushes herself off the wall and shoots past her silver-haired boyfriend. Gokudera's eyes widen and swims quickly towards her as he tries to grab you're ankle.

"_Got ya."_ Phoenix thinks as she swims backwards so that she is under Gokudera. She grabs his shoulders and flips him before forcing him to the bottom of the pool. _"What now?"_

Gokudera feels and sees the air leave his lungs as he is pushed against the pool floor and he stares at her.

"_What the hell is she doing!"_

Phoenix smirks before letting go of Gokudera and swimming away again. She doesn't break the surface but stays about a foot down. Gokudera narrows his eyes as he goes up for air and swims back down to her. She floats in the water as Gokudera swims closer and tilts her head as if to ask 'What?' Gokudera gives her a certain look, and motions his head towards her as if to say 'What are you doing?' Phoenix shrugs and does a quick back flip and mouths 'Having fun.' Gokudera frowns and pushes himself off the wall and crashes into her, wrapping his arms around Phoenix's waist. Phoenix flips them and swims him back into the wall and gives him a questioning look. Gokudera shrugs as if to say 'What?'. He smirks and mouths back her own words. 'I'm having fun.' Phoenix quirks an eyebrow.

"_So that's how it is…"_

Phoenix presses her lips against his and tangles her hand in his hair. Gokudera smiles into the kiss and places his hands on her hips as he kisses her back. Phoenix pulls back and mouths 'Having fun yet?' Gokudera grins and nods and Phoenix smirks before swimming up to the surface. Gokudera grabs her legs and pulls her back down and kisses her again. Phoenix stiffens before she kisses him back. Gokudera moves on of his hands lower down and thinks.

"_She's defiantly gonna hit me for this."_

Aydan gives Gokudera a look before rolling her eyes and kissing him again. Gokudera's eyes widen as Phoenix allows his hands to travel.

"_Wow, she actually let me get away with it…Sweet."_

Gokudera bites Phoenix's bottom lip slightly and kisses her passionately before Phoenix pulls back and points up. Gokudera frowns

"_Fucking oxygen."_

As soon as both of the teens have caught their breath Phoenix pushes Gokudera up against the wall.

"I'm not done with you yet."

Gokudera grins.

"I was hoping you weren't."

He kisses down her neck and Aydan's hands travel across his back.

"You have no idea how much I love that!"

"Oh do you now?

Gokudera nips at a specific sensitive area on Phoenix's neck causing Phoenix to gasp and dig her nails into his back.

"Yes I do."

Gokudera groans slightly as he feels her nails in his back.

"Every time I feel your nails it reminds me of our first time."

He smirks and ravishes Phoenix's mouth.

"Well now I know how to mess with you."

Phoenix smirks and bites at Gokudera's neck, feeling the shiver the travels through his body.

"Mmhm~"

Phoenix continues to kiss and bite Gokudera's neck before whispering in his ear.

"What, you're going to make me do all the work?" Phoenix smirks and kisses Gokudera's neck just a little harder. Gokudera grabs Aydan's hips and pulls her really close to him before grinding into her. She moans and buries her face in his shoulder as she feels him move against her. Gokudera smirks and nips at her shoulder while he continues move against her. Phoenix moans again and grips at his back. "God I love you Hayato."  
Gokudera kisses up Phoenix jaw and pecks her lips.

"I love you too Aydan."

He grabs Phoenix's hips and hoists her up to his waist, grinding hard into her.

"Stop talking."

Phoenix kisses her lover while her legs wrap around her legs around his Gokudera. She tangles her hands into his hair and moans into his mouth. Gokudera feels his body twitch.

"God I love it when you moan."

"Is there anything I do you don't love?"

Gokudera kisses Phoenix passionately and she responds with equal passion. "'Cause God knows there is nothing about you that I don't love."

Gokudera pushes Phoenix up against the wall and puts his tongue in her mouth.

"Jesus Christ Aydan, I won't be able to control myself for much longer."

"Who said I want you to?" She kisses him but freezes when she hears a click. "Hayato. Don't turn around."


	76. Chapter 76

Gokudera turns around and sees six men with guns pointed at them and he moves so that his is guarding Phoenix from them. Phoenix goes tense and digs her nails into the palm of her hand, hoping the pain will override the fear.

"Looky, looky, you two having fun?"

"What do _you _creeps want?"

Phoenix gives up on the pain idea and hugs Gokudera from behind, burying her face in his back.

"We just thought we would come down here and have a little fun." The man talking takes a long drink from the bottle he's holding. "How about it? Wanna share your girlfriend?"

Gokudera glares at the men.

"You're all drunk off your ass. Like _hell _I'd share her! Just get lost already!"

One of the men snarls and fires a shot that hits the wall beside the two teens. Phoenix flinches and tightens her hold.

"Hayato…"

One of the men walks around the side of the pool and pulls Phoenix away from Hayato and out of the water. She fights the man until he places his gun to his head.

"Listen, we want to have some fun and we're going to get it."

A growl forms in the back of Gokudera's throat.

"Over my dead body."

He gets out of the water to fight the man holding his gun to Phoenix's head.

"Hayato don't!" Phoenix looks at the men on the other side of the pool. "What do you really want? I've kicked all your asses more than once so you know that if you try anything you'll be dead before you hit the ground."

The man holding the bottle laughs.

"We just don't think you two are vocal enough in your relationship. We just wanna help that along."

Gokudera clenches his fists.

"Get the fuck outta here! You don't know _shit_ about us so just leave us the hell alone!

Gokudera tires his best not to launch himself at the man holding his gun to Phoenix.

"_Hayato, you're going to get yourself killed."_

Phoenix gives Gokudera a warning look and turns to the men.

"What do you mean you want to help it along?"

The man motions to one of the other men who goes behind Gokudera and places a gun at his head.

"It's simple. You tell us three things you love about him in general. Two things he does when you two are making out that you love. And one thing you love that he does when you two are banging each other." The men laugh. "And when you're done, he gets to do the same. Oh, and if either of you try something funny, the other one gets shot."

"Tch, and what's it to ya?"

Gokudera squares his jaw.

"We think it needs to be said. But if you'd rather us just shoot your girlfriend…" The guard holding Phoenix smiles and points the gun at the wall and fires. Phoenix flinches and shakes her head. "The next one goes in her head if you don't agree."

"You're just fucking idiots with nothing better to do." Gokudera folds his arms across his chest and looks at Phoenix, feeling worry but not showing it. "But fine. We'll play your stupid game."

Phoenix looks up at him.

"_We will."_

Phoenix looks at the gun pressed to Gokudera's head.

"Fine." She sighs but never takes her eyes off Hayato. "I love the way he smiles. I love the way he laughs I love the way he furrows his eyebrows when he's worried. I love it when he bites my neck. I love it when he runs his hands over my scars.….." She blushes and looks down "I...I love it when he stop in the middle of it all and look at me like I'm worth more than anything in the world."

Her blush deepens. Gokudera tries to hold back a blush and mumbles.

"I love how soft her hair is, her bravery and the looks she gets when I tease her." He looks away. "Whenever we make out, I love it when she wraps her arms around my neck and the soft moans she makes. And…I love the feeling of just being the only one to be…intimate with her. I think about that and I stop and think about how special she is to me…Are you happy now!"

Phoenix is still looking at the floor and is still blushing but a small smile can be seen.

"_He thinks I'm brave…"_

The men laugh and push Phoenix over to Gokudera.

"Possibly. It depends on the show you give us. Go on boy, kiss her!"

"What! I didn't fucking agree to this!"

Phoenix looks at the ground, obviously thinking about something.

"_Hayato…I don't know how to get out of this…we may have to…"_

"Come on boy! One good kiss and we'll let you guys go! We heard your love and now we want to see it!"

The laugh and Gokudera take Phoenix hand.

"F-Fine…" He pulls her closer. "I'm sorry Baby."

Gokudera places his lips softly on Phoenix's. The girl tenses slightly but then relaxes and wraps her arms around Gokudera's neck. She pulls back and whispers.

"I think we can take 'em Darling."

Gokudera smirks and turns to the men.

"_Now_ are we done?"

The men laugh.

"Not even clo…"

The man is cut off by Phoenix pushing him into the pool, when she straightens she has knives in her hands. The girl's shoulders are squared and a steely look appears in her eyes.

"We are done. Now leave and I may yet let you live." Gokudera grins and turns to the other man, punching him and knocking him into the pool. Phoenix places her back against Gokudera's and passes him a knife. "Please tell me you can fight with a knife."

"Well obviously. What kind of hitman do you think I am?"

Gokudera takes the knife and holds it up in defense.

"Well one can never be too careful." Phoenix chuckles and lashes out at one of the men advancing on her, leaving a deep cut on his arm. "Darling I will be right back." She runs at the man she just cut, dodging every blow and moving around him in such a way that could only be called dancing. Phoenix slides the knife in between the man's ribs and pulls it out again before pushing him in the pool. She walks back to where Gokudera is watching her. "What's with that look?"

Gokudera shuts his mouth, which had fallen open as he watched Phoenix fight, and smirks.

"Why are you so fucking amazing?"

"What? That was sloppy at best! I haven't fought with a knife in a while." She flips the knife so the blade is lying flat against her arm." Well, let's see what you got."

Phoenix smirks and points to the man charging them. Gokudera grins and runs towards the man, lifting the knife. He brings the blade down across his chest, producing a massive amount of blood. As the man reels back Gokudera stabs him in the thigh and pushes him into the pool.

"Good enough?"

Phoenix shrugs.

"Eh…It lacked flair." She glances to the left and her arm shoots out, letting go of the knife. She smirks when the knife embeds itself into the back of one of them men as the run from the room. "We should probably not be here when Reaper comes back."

"Then let's get the fuck outta here!"

Gokudera grabs Phoenix's hand and pulls her out of the room, grabbing a shirt as he goes. Phoenix laughs as Gokudera pulls her into the elevator.

"God, why are you so perfect all the time? Can you just not be for like five seconds!"

Gokudera pulls the shirt on and smiles at Phoenix.

"Sorry Babe. It comes with the job description."

Gokudera takes Phoenix's hand and pulls her out of the elevator.

"Well I guess to be the 'Perfect Boyfriend.'" Phoenix laughs and pulls Gokudera into the apartment, shutting the door behind them and sliding to the floor. "I think that was the most fun I've ever had in a fight." She laughs. "Oh Reaper's gonna be pissed!"


	77. Chapter 77

Gokudera laughs with his girlfriend.

"Screw Reaper!" He wraps his arm around Phoenix's shoulder. "God, I love you so much."

Phoenix leans against Gokudera and smile.

"I love you too Hayato. You know what we should do?"

"I have an idea."

The silver-haired teen grins widely at his lover who rolls her eyes.

"Okay yes, there is that. But I was thinking more along the lines of..." Phoenix stops and thinks about it for a second. "You know what, screw it. We were interrupted and I don't like it."

She smiles slightly as Gokudera kisses her gently.

"So...We can?"

The red-haired teen rolls her eyes again.

"No. I'm completely against it."

She laughs and stands up, pulling Gokudera up with her and wrapping her arms around his neck. As Phoenix kisses Gokudera slowly, the Italian places his hands against her hips and pulls her body closer against his.

"Bedroom..." He kisses her passionately. "NOW."

"And again you seem to read my mind."

Aydan smirks as she kisses Hayato and walks him slowly backwards towards the bedroom. Gokudera growls slightly at how slowly she moves them; he picks her up letting her wrap her legs around his waist, and walks them quickly to the bedroom.

"You know, I should really come up with a way to disable those cameras." Phoenix kisses her lovers neck. "I bet that would make your life just a little bit easier."

"SO much fucking easier." Gokudera places her on the bed and positions himself over her. "Maybe then we can finally have that couch sex I've heard so much about."

Gokudera laughs lightly.

"Seriously, does your mind not know how far in the gutter it is?" She asks, pulling him down on top of her and letting her hands pull at the back of his shirt, desperate to feel his skin. "'Cause I think they have more than just a friendly relationship."

Hayato snorts.

"Honey, they're fucking each other day and night."

His snort turns into a laugh as he pulls off his shirt and lets Phoenix place her hands against his chest, while he kisses her.

"So basically, they're us?"

Phoenix says laughing as she pulls her swim suit off and letting her boyfriend get a complete view of her body. A growl forms in the back of Gokudera's throat and he feels himself harden at the sight of his naked girlfriend.

"God you're so sexy." Gokudera leans down and kisses Phoenix as he pulls off his swim trunks, pressing his member against her lower half and taking one of her breast into his hands, pulling a soft moan from Phoenix. "You like that?"

"Y-yeah..."

Phoenix's moans grow louder as Gokudera squeezes her mound a little harder.

"Do you want more?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Gokudera leans his head down and flicks his tongue over one of her nubs, causing Phoenix to arch her back.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes...Please Hayato...Please..." Gokudera flicks his tongue over her a few more times, looking up at Phoenix's reaction and grinning as he sees the look of pure pleasure on the girls face. "Don't stop..."

Gokudera smiles slightly before placing his mouth around the pink nub and sucking on it lightly. As Phoenix's moans reach Gokudera's ears he hardens even more and begins to move his length against her womanhood, sucking harder on her breast. As Gokudera tongue moves over Phoenix's nub, his member presses against her opening.

"God Aydan..." Gokudera moves his head back up and kisses his lover, his tongue entering her mouth. The Irish teen moans into her lovers mouth making him harder against her opening. "I can't..." He presses harder into her. "I'm not..."

He pants and looks down at his lover with wanting eyes, positioning himself over her opening and asking if he can enter with his eyes. Phoenix doesn't answer but spreads her legs a little wider, inviting him to do as he pleases. As Gokudera slowly enters her Phoenix claws at his back, biting her lip as the tingling in her lower region begins in earnest. Gokudera keeps his eyes locked with Phoenix's as he pushes into his base, an animistic look forming in his eyes. The silver-haired boy stayed completely inside of his red-haired lover for a minute before placing his hands on either side of her, pulling part way out and thrusting back in completely. Phoenix clenches her eyes shut as Gokudera moves in and out, her hands clutching at his back, leaving long red marks across his tanned skin.

"Ah...Hayato...Mmhm..."

Gokudera groans as Phoenix pulls her nails across his back again, thrusting into her harder placing his hands on her hips for better leverage. The girls back arches as Gokudera rolls his hips while thrusting, hitting her at different angles, looking for the spot that would give her the most pleasure. Gokudera continued to thrust into her, the sounds emanating from Phoenix's mouth giving him all the motivation he needs to continue his search. He rotates his hips again and finally hits the spot, causing Phoenix to arch her back far off the bed a scream pushing past her lip.

"AH! Hayato...ah...Mhmm...God...Don't stop..."

Gokudera grins as he continues to hit that spot, bending his body down, meeting her lips with his. He kisses her passionately, hitting the spot over and over again, pulling loud moans from Phoenix. Her tongue invades his mouth, tangling with his while he thrusts harshly into her pulling back only when Gokudera takes one of her sensitive mounds into his hand and squeezing it.

"Hayato! Oh God!" The Italian teen squeezes her mound tighter before leaning his head down and flicking his tongue repeatedly over her nipple. "You just...l-love...teasing me...don't you?"

Gokudera looks up and grins before covering her nipple with his mouth, sucking hard while he thrusts into her. The boy nibbles on her mound slightly, feeling the nub harden under his tongue. A moan escapes his lips as she tightens around his member.

"Aydan...ngh...I...I'm close...I can't control..."

Gokudera thrusts hard into his lover, straightening his back and grabbing on to her hips so he can thrust into her harder and faster.

"Ngh...Hayato!...Mhmm...Don't stop...Don't...Ah!"

The girl moans as Gokudera thrusts harder into her, hitting her nerves hard.

"I can't...Aydan...I'm not..."

Gokudera pushes hard into Phoenix; pushing in as far as he can before releasing his seed into her. As Phoenix feels the dense liquid enter her she pushes herself against him and comes, pressing her body against his.

"Hayato!"

The girl collapses back onto the bed, her breath coming quickly, Gokudera pants as he looks down at his lover, his strength lasting long enough for him to pull out and fall on the bed beside Phoenix. The Irish girl moans softly as she feels him leave her and turns her head to look at her Italian lover.

"God I love you."

Gokudera smiles and runs his fingers through her hair.

"Jesus that was…That was _amazing._"

Phoenix turns on her side and wraps her arms around his midsection, nuzzling into his chest.

"I am in complete agreement with this."

Gokudera chuckles.

"We're such fucking rabbits, I swear." He slaps his face. "Shit! I keep forgetting to ask Blue for the…stuff."

"Well at least you're asking and not me."

Phoenix smiles and laughs slightly as Gokudera pokes her side.

"It's not like I have a choice."


	78. Chapter 78

Gokudera smiles and runs his hand up Phoenix's arm and to the base of his neck, where he feels a scar and quirks his eyebrows a bit.

"What's that?"

Phoenix closes her eyes as she feels Gokudera's hand on her neck.

"What's what?"

Gokudera traces over the engraving he feels on the back of her neck.

"This."

"You do realize that I have lost track of all my scars right? I am going to need a little more to go on then 'this' and you giving me goose bumps."

Gokudera bites his lip a bit as he begins to trace each symbol.

"They're…letters and…numbers?"

Phoenix goes perfectly still and Gokudera hears her breath catch.

"AAL4782. It's my…my O-Loughlin Identification."

"What do they stand for?"

"The letters are my initials…the numbers are a personal code. Think of it as a kinda ID number. Everyone in the O-Loughlin Family has one of these on the back of their necks."

"Your…initials? What does the second A stand for?"

"Annabella. My full name is Aydan Annabella Lynch."

Gokudera's eyes widen at Phoenix's Italian middle name.

"Annabella…" He smiles and buries his face her hair. "Molto bella."

"The only reason I have it as a middle name is because my mom was twice as stubborn as I am.

She wanted me to have a name that meant something, a name that was 'As beautiful as our little girl' But my dad wanted my name to exemplify my Irish blood. So they compromised."

Gokudera's smile widens.

"It truly is a beautiful name." He bends down and kisses Phoenix forehead. "Un nome bella per una ragazza molto bella."

Phoenix smiles and reaches up to peck Gokudera on the lips.

"I like my first name better. It means 'Little Fire.'"

Gokudera scrunches his nose up a bit.

"It's cure but there's just something about Annabella…" He smirks "It sounds so classy."

"You just like it because you're Italian." Phoenix sticks out her tongue at Gokudera. "Aydan sounds strong and immovable. Annabella sounds like a housewife."

Gokudera grins.

"A housewife is good. Stays at home, cooks, cleans, watches over the multiple little shits that run around all day." He kisses her again and laughs. "_Perfect _name for a housewife."

"And Aydan is the perfect name for someone who carries a couple knives with them where ever they go. Someone why gets up at five in the morning to go to a gym and spar with guys three times her size. Someone like me. I'm not a housewife Hayato, and it's going to take a lot for me to even come close to being a housewife."

"Oh come on, it was just a joke." Hayato hugs Aydan a bit closer. "But it really _is _a beautiful name."

"I know it is…I do like it. I just like Aydan better."

Gokudera smiles softly.

"Il mio piccolo fuoco."

He runs his hand though Phoenix's hair.

"I like being here with you Hayato. Just lying here with you...I wish we could do this forever."

"What makes you think we won't? For as long as we're together we will, I'll make sure we can continue to be next to each other. I swear on my life I'll make it possible."

"I just know how much the world likes to mess with my happiness...But for now I am just going to ignore the world and whatever it throws at me and just focus on you. And if I have to do that for the next couple decades...so be it."

"And what have I been telling you this whole fucking time?" Gokudera presses closer to her. "Screw everyone else." He looks into her bright blue eyes. "It's only you and me right now. E per sempre."

"Shhh. You're messing with my happiness." She laughs and snuggles closer to him. "Hayato…I'm still confused as to why you chose me. I tried to kill Tsuna, I have an open grudge against your Family, I'm one of the most messed up people on the planet and you could have anyone. So why me?"

Gokudera thinks about her reasons for a second.

"I actually have no fucking clue. I should hate you for even _contemplating _assassinating Juudaime, but I don't. Even I don't understand it." Gokudera bites his lip. "I somehow got the feeling you didn't really want to I guess…" He runs his thumb along her cheekbone. "We're both messed up in our own way, so I don't care. I love your personality…Not to mention your body."

"I…I did want to."


	79. Chapter 79

Gokudera freezes up at Phoenix's revelation.

"No…no you didn't…You wouldn't want to….You're not like that."

"I did…No one wanted the job, it had been up for grabs for almost six months, no one wanted to piss off the Vongola. The boss raised the reward and I took it…I didn't think twice. I…I…" Phoenix unconsciously slips into Gaelic. "Bhí mé sásta a mharú Tsuna ar feadh deich mhór agus an chuid eile de tú ar feadh cúiggach ... bhí mé réidh agus toilteanach chun tú a mharú ..."

Gokudera scoots away from Phoenix as he stares at her.

"I don't…I don't want to believe you…"

"I know you don't…I…" Once again begins to speak Gaelic without meaning to. "Tá brón orm. Mar sin, an-brón orm. Níl aon rud is féidir a dhéanamh is féidir suas do. Tá a fhios agam go bhfuil, ach Hayato ... le do thoil ..."

"GOD DAMNIT! At least speak fucking English! I can't…I don't fucking understand."

"I'm sorry! I...I switch back when I can't keep my emotions under control...

I said, 'I'm sorry. So very sorry. Nothing could ever make up for it, I know that but...Hayato, please...'"

Phoenix looks at Gokudera pleadingly and Gokudera squares his jaw.

"…So it's…true?"

"Yes...But I hate myself for it! I hate the fact that I used to be so callous that I would kill kind, amazing, wonderful people for a couple grand in cash...I...I...I just...Non posso neanche chiedere scusa, perché so che non è sufficiente ... Capisco se miodiano ... Dopo tutto, non aveva senso per me che tu mi ami. Ma per favore ... Non posso sopportare di perderti ..."

Gokudera rolls over and gives her his back.

"Ho bisogno di pensare per un po."

"I...Okay..." Phoenix slips off the bed, grabs her clothes and goes to take a shower. "Mi dispiace Hayato. Dal profondo del mio cuore, me dispiance."

Phoenix leaves the room and Gokudera curls up into the fetal position, whispering to himself.

"I really don't know her at all…"

Phoenix turns on the water and stands under the falling water.

"Why did I tell him…" She looks up, closing her eyes against the falling water and sings softly. "Close your eyes little girl. You're a princess now, you own this world. Twirling in your twirly dress, you're the loveliest far about the rest." Phoenix hums for a time before singing again. "Close your eyes pretty girl. 'Cause it's easier when you brace yourself. Set your thoughts on a world far off, where we only cry from joy." She hums again but suddenly sings again, louder than before. "Oh lovely and beautiful, precious and priceless. You're so much more then you know. Heart of the purest gold, pure clean and white as snow. Clothed in such splendor. Oh what a beauty for me." A choked sob makes its way past the knot forming in her throat. "Oh set apart this dream, Oh set apart this dream for me. Set apart this dream for me."

The girl sinks to the floor, wrapping her arms around herself as tears flow down her face.

Gokudera pulls the covers up and stuffs his head under the pillow as he hears her sing.

"_Just…stop…I can't go to you and hug you and tall you it'll all be fine this time. No matter how much I want to. What the hell am I going to do now…"_

Phoenix bites the inside of her cheek hard enough that the metallic taste of blood fills her mouth.

"_Mom…I need you…I don't know what to do…What do I do…I can't deal with this Mom…I don't know how…How do you deal with breaking your own heart…"_

Phoenix hums a nameless tune as she continues her silent plea, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone. But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done. I'd do anything within my power I'd give everything I've got But the path I seek is hidden from me now.…I let you down. You trusted me, believed in me, and I let you down. Of all the things I hid from you, I cannot hide the shame And I pray someone, something will come, to take away the pain. There's no way out of this dark place. No hope, no future. I know I can't be free, But I can't see another way I can't face another day..."

"_Mom…Dad…What do I do…?"_

Gokudera bites his bottom lips so much it starts to bleed.

"_She truly wanted to kill Juudaime…but she was a trained assassin before I got to know her. It's understandable…right?" _He goes from biting his lip to biting his inner cheek. _"Does she still feel that way?...She's changed, I'm sure…" _Gokudera buries himself further into the sheets. _"Why do I feel so betrayed?"_

Phoenix looks up into falling water.

"Mom, Dad…I'm not smart like you and I'm not tough like you…I can't handle this anymore…I just wanna forget who I was…forget everything I did…I just want to go back to being the little spit fire princess who wandered around Chicago...I just want to be a normal girl...w-who can spend more than five minutes with her boyfriend without being eaten alive by the things she did in her past!

I don't know what to do...I need you guys now more than ever...and I don't have you...Mommy...Daddy...Where are you..."

Gokudera slowly sits up as he hears Phoenix talks to her parents and buries his face in his hands.

"_Should I…?"_

Phoenix wipes her face and quickly washes her hair and body.

"_Can I even face him…do I even have the right to?" _She turns off the water and gets dressed. _"I tried to kill his best friend for money…I tried to kill _him _for money…Mom what do I do?"_ The girl almost falls to the ground bur catches herself on the sink. _"Dad…I need your strength." _She places her hand on the doorknob and slowly turns it. _"Mom…Dad…please help me get through this…"_

Gokudera glances up as he hears the door open and his heart beats rapidly. Phoenix keeps her eyes on the ground as she feels the impulse to go to Gokudera and kiss him as she normally would, but she pushes it down.

"_Help me please, I'm not strong enough for this."_

"Sorry I…I'll go make dinner…or…or something."


	80. Chapter 80

Phoenix makes to leave the room and Gokudera shoots up.

"N-No! It's..." He looks away for a bit. "It's fine…stay…"

Phoenix looks down at her hand that is resting against the door.

"_I…I can't…I don't want to hurt him again…_"

"No…I…I should make dinner."

"_I can't even stand being in the same room as him…I always thought a broken heart was just an expression. Mom, why does this hurt so much?"_

Gokudera gets off the bed and slowly walks to Phoenix, reaching across her and closes the door with one hand.

"We need to talk…."

"Hayato…please…I…I can't do this right now…"

"Look at me, Aydan."

Phoenix continues to look down.

"I can't…"

The silver-haired teen brings his other hand to her arm, trailing it up and on to Phoenix's shoulder.

"Guarda me, Aydan."

Phoenix represses the shiver growing in her spine and closes her eyes.

"I…Can't."

The boy bends his head down a bit to whisper in her ear.

"Please…"

"I…I can't right now Hayato…It…It hurts to much…"

Gokudera lets go of the door and wraps his arm around Phoenix's midsection.

"You don't think it's hard for me to?"

Phoenix flinches at Gokudera's touch.

"I can't do this right now…I'm not…I don't…Is féidir liom a bhraitheann mo briseadh croí. Is féidir liom a mhothaíonn sé i mo bhrollach..."

The silver-haired teen kisses Phoenix's shoulder softly.

"You and the fucking Gaelic of yours."

Phoenix is barely holding back tears.

"Please don't…"

Hayato's kisses trail up Aydan's neck.

"Then look at me, Aydan."

"Hayato…please…don't make me…" Gokudera rubs his lips against her skin and Phoenix pulls away. "Hayato…please…"

Gokudera pulls away.

"I see…My very presence bothers you, doesn't it?"

"No it doesn't…that's the problem…You have every right to hate me…And I know you do…And…I can feel it Hayato…I can feel my heart breaking."

Phoenix begins to cry again and Gokudera grabs her shoulders and he forces her to look at him.

"Why are you so fucking _stubborn!_ I…I don't hare you. I feel betrayed somewhat but…the you who wanted to kill Juudaime and who wanted to kill me is very different from the you who you are now."

"How do you know that's true! How can you know that if even I don't know! Hayato I...I can feel her...the old me...she's always there...She wants to be back in control and I... I'm scared she'll take it from me..."

"Just…Just _stop_. I won't let that happen! I'm with you now…You're different now and I trust you!"

"But _I _don't trust _ME!_ I...What if she takes over? What if she kills you? What if she doesn't?

What if she acts like me for days, f-for months, and then one day she attacks you and tells you it was all a lie? And I…" Phoenix falls to the floor. "I can't hold her for much longer...She wants out..."

Gokudera kneels down to meet her eyes and holds her chin up.

"If that day comes, I'll figure something out. Just please…I can't do this anymore. I just can't stay upset with you. I'll figure something out. Just please…I can't do this anymore. I just can't stay upset at you for so long for some reason. Every second I just want to tell you that everything's going to be all right and hug you and kiss you."

Phoenix flinches away from the contact, a shadow of her broken self shinning though for a moment.

"She'll kill you...You wouldn't fight back...and she'd kill you...And I don't want that...I'd rather be away from you then be responsible for your death..."

Gokudera shakes her a bit and forces her to look at him.

"You need to stop worrying Aydan. I'll stick with you and help you, even if she _does_ try to kill me! It won't be your fault. Don't ever think it would be…"

"But it would be...because I wasn't strong enough to hold her back...Hayato...she's almost out now...She's breaking through her cage...Please...just go."

Gokudera stares at her hard before finally getting up.

"Fine, if that's how you want it…."

"I don't…But if that's what it takes to keep you safe...I'll do whatever it takes...even if it kills me...I only want you safe..."

Gokudera pretends to walk away once he sees the relief on her face. He quickly turns around and wraps his arms around Phoenix's midsection, throwing her over his shoulder.

"You're not getting off so easily."

"Hayato, no…please, it's not safe for you to be near me…"

Gokudera walks over to the bed and throws her onto it.

"No offense, but shut up Aydan." He crawls onto the bed and positions himself over her.

"Stop with that 'you're not good for me' shit. This is _my_ decision, not yours."

"But…It's dangerous…She could get out at any second…Please Hayato."

Gokudera bends his head down and runs his lips along her shoulder.

"Shut up."

"Ahh," Phoenix's back arches slightly. "Hayato…please…I just want you safe…" Gokudera kisses up Phoenix's neck and across her jaw. "Please…Hayato..Non posso far questo…"

"Si, puoi."

Gokudera kisses the corner of Phoenix's lips and Phoenix leans away from him.

"Please…just…go…please…"

Gokudera pauses and frowns before standing and pulling on his boxers. He smirks as he scoops Phoenix up into his arms and carries her bride-style out of the room. Phoenix automatically wraps her arms around his neck.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

Gokudera smiles down at her.

"You'll see."

He walks over to the couch and sets Phoenix down on it, glancing back at her to make sure she stays put while he walks to the piano.

"Hayato I...I love you. Now you have to go."

Gokudera ignores her and sits down on the small bench and cracks his fingers. His hands hover the pale white keys for a bit before he presses down softly. The music starts off somewhat quick but soon it slows down and seems to pause until his fingers start playing soft 8th notes. He gently presses the keys and he closes his eyes, moving his head slowly up and down so as to feel the rhythm. Seven chords play consecutively and his facial expression becomes thoughtful. Phoenix stares at Gokudera with her head tilted to the side as she watches him play.

"_He…Mom…He looked like Dad did when he played…"_Phoenix feels a small fire spark to life somewhere around her midsection, it flares up into a raging fire. _"Wha-What's happening…"_

As the notes become softer, so does his facial expression and the notes begin to slow down and pause all together until his slim fingers hit the final note. His eyes slowly open and turns to look at Phoenix.

"How did you like it?"

She sits up as he turns to look at her.

"That was..wow."


	81. Chapter 81

Gokudera smiles softly as Phoenix.

"Sorry I'm so rusty. I haven't played since my mom died…Well, unless the other day counts…"

_That_ was rusty! God, I want to see what it sounds like with a little practice out into it." Phoenix looks at Gokudera in slight awe. "I…I think you pushed her back…How the hell did you do that?"

"What! Nah…I messed up in a few parts for sure." Gokudera looks confused. "What do you mean I pushed her back? The old Phoenix?"

The girl nods.

"Hayato…that was…I have no words to describe it…The only thing I can even think to say about it is that…You looked like my Dad when he would play."

"You're dad used to play the piano?"

"Yeah…He used to play Mozart to get me to go to sleep." He laughs slightly. "I've never seen anyone play like him…until now."

Phoenix smiles at him and Gokudera smiles softly in return.

"What was your favorite piece?"

"I love Requiem…But out of all the classical…My favorite would be Beethoven's Fur Elise. My Dad would play that for my Mom when they thought me and Nicky were asleep…My mom would dance around the apartment while my Dad played…"

Gokudera takes in the sight smile and gets up and walks over to Phoenix.

"Fur Elise was one of the pieces I learned as a kid. It's one of my favorites to."

Hesitantly sits down next to her.

"Maybe you could play it for me sometimes…" Phoenix hesitantly leans against Gokudera's shoulder. "I…I really am sorry Hayato…I…I don't know…I was a different person…I guess…"

The silver-haired teen wraps his arm around Phoenix's shoulder and pulls her closer to him.

"I'll play any song for you. Any one you want." He rests his head on top of hers. "No, I understand…I too used to be a different person before I met Juudaime. I'm sorry that I wasn't more understanding…"

"No…You reacted just the way I thought you would. You found out that your girlfriend was ready and willing to kill you and your best friend and you reacted the way anyone would…I'm still sorry…"

Gokudera places his hand over hers.

"I'm fine now. I forgive you and I hope you'll also forgive me…"

He brings Phoenix's hand to his lips and kisses it gently.

"Forgive you for what? You didn't do anything wrong." Phoenix tucks her legs to the side. "You never do anything wrong…You're always so…amazing to me and I…I just pushed you away…"

"I always fuck up. Don't say I don't because I do." The Italian teen frowns. "I always hurt you in some way. Like with my reactions…And pushing me away is natural. I do the same with everyone else. But with you…you're something completely new for me. So I'm always scared I'm going to screw something up."

"You don't...What hurts me is that fact that you are this amazing person and I feel like I'm holding you back...or that you're going to get killed trying to protect me and I know I'm not worth it...

I've never really cared about what others thought of me...Foster Care gave me a really thick skin but with you...it's like...I need to _prove_ that I'm worth all the effort you put in...and then I remember I'm not and I say something that I know is going to make you mad and I...

I know that I'm not worth all the things you do...I'm not worth you turning yourself in...or taking the torture...or fighting Reaper...and keep trying to tell myself that you think I am but I know I'm not and..."

Gokudera eyes widen and he quickly tilts her chin up and his green eyes meet her blue ones.

"You _are_ worth every single fight! Every bit of torture I go through and whatever amount of pain I have to suffer, it's worth it! You're the best things that's ever happened to me Aydan. Stop thinking you aren't!"

Phoenix curls into a ball by his side, resting her head on his lap.

"But I'm not…I'm broken and…half dead inside…I'm the reason you're even here…"

Gokudera strokes Phoenix's hair.

"That's fine. You won't be broken forever. I'm sure about that. So for now, let me just help you and let me love you."

"I'm trying...but I can't let you waste your time on something that can't be fixed.I have eleven years of baggage weighing me down...And I don't want to take you down with me..."

"I'm not wasting my time. Everything I do, every second I spend on you, it's worth it."

The girl traces a flower on Gokudera's knees.

"Even if it gets you killed?"

Gokudera nods.

"Even if I get killed it'll be worth it."

"I'm not going to let that happened…but…Thank you…I'm not used to someone caring about me…"

Gokudera bends down and kisses Phoenix cheek.

"Well then, I guess I need to get you used to it."

Phoenix turns her head and catches Gokudera's mouth.

"Good luck with that."

Gokudera smirks.

"I think I'm doing a pretty good job." His hand travels down her side. "Your body sure is getting used to my love."

Phoenix closes her eyes and sighs before siting up and repositions them so that she is laying against his chest.

"Well I don't know why that is…"

Phoenix laughs slightly and Gokudera grins.

"I'm surprised we haven't had about 20 little brats running around by now."

Gokudera laughs and wraps his arms around her.

"That will never happen. I'm stopping after four."

"Only four? Damn and here I thought you wanted a whole football team."

"Oi! Just because I'm Irish does not mean I want to have a bunch of kids!

"Hey, I'm not saying it's because you're Irish. I have pretty huge family too. Sure, I'm only one of two but I have a shit load of cousins."

"Lucky! Both my parents were only children."

"Whatever you say Babe"

Gokudera rests his cheek on top of Phoenix's head and holds her tighter.

"There it is again."

"There what is again?"

"You're annoying ability to change the subject and lift my mood…I really don't like that."

"What do you mean? I'm just continuing the conversation. No hidden agenda, I just like seeing your smiling face."

Gokudera grins down at Phoenix and she pecks him on the lips.

"Well just keep talking and you'll see a lot of it…unless Reaper decides to show up."

"Don't even mention that asshole right now."

"Aw, but if he did show up I could fight him...Hell I may even beat him...That would be fun."

"I'd rather kill that motherfucker with my bare hands."

"See I was thinking acid…or…rabid animals." The girl grins. "Or maybe both."

"I say more medieval torture methods."

"He gets off on that stuff. My ways…" Phoenix looks up at she hears a knock on the door. "Speak of the Devil and He shall appear…Damn."


	82. Chapter 82

Gokudera tilts his head back and frowns.

"Merda. Wanna ignore it?"

"Do I want to? Yes. Am I going to? No. He has the keys and a short temper."

"Goddamn it." Gokudera sighs. "Fine. I just gotta get decent."

"And I hate him even more." Pheonix pecks Gokudera on the lips and slips off the couch. "Yes, I know I'm a perv. Go."

Gokudera smirks.

"If you're a perv then I'm a fucking rapist." Gokudera laughs and kisses Phoenix back. "I'll be back."

"Hurry up." Phoenix smiles as she watches Gokudera jog up to their room before walking up to the door. She opens it and is grabbed by two guards who force her to her knees and cuffs her hand behind her back. Two more guards go into the bedroom and pulls Gokudera, who has only managed to get his pants on, out. He his cuffed the same as Phoenix. "What the hell Reaper?"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"

Gokudera thrashes around until Reaper pulls out a gun and points it at Phoenix.

"None of that your Hayato." Reaper turns to Phoenix. "I just know how she's going to react to what I am about to do."

Gokudera grinds his teeth.

"You think that you have the fucking _right_ to just _barge _in here and do as you please!"

"Yes. See."

Reaper fires off a shot, missing Phoenix by inches. A small trickle of blood leaks from her mouth from how hard she has been biting her cheek. A growl forms in the back of Gokudera throats.

"W-What do you want Reaper."

"To give you this."

Reaper whistles and two guards carry in a very beautiful wooden trunk. Phoenix's eyes widen and she snarls and stands, getting in Reapers face.

"Why do you have that!" Reaper shrugs and Phoenix manages to get her hands in front of her. She slams Reaper against the wall. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!"

Four guards rush over and pull Phoenix away from Reaper. She fights them and one of them hits her in the stomach with the butt of his rifle. Gokudera struggles to get away from the gaurds as Phoenix falls to the ground couching.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Reaper ignors Gokudera and places a laptop bag on the table before stepping over to Phoenix and picking her up off the ground by her throat. The Hispanic man holds Phoenix a few inches off the ground and smiles.

"Now, little birdy, your first assignment is on the computer. Don't mess up and there's a reward. Mess up and your boyfriend gets shot." He drops Phoenix and tosses Gokudera the keys to the handcuffs. "Nice job on the men by the pool by the way."

Gokudera digs his nails into the plams of his hands as Reaper and the gaurds leave laughing.

"Testa di merda."

Gokudera uses the keys to unlock the handcuffs while Phoenix coughs.

"Damn…where did he…What the hell…"

As soon as Gokudera's hands are free he runs over to Phoenix and sets to work on her handcuffs.

"Are you okay?"

"No." Phoenix rubs her wrists after Gokudera gets the cuffs off her and walks over to the trunk, running her hand over its top. "Where did he find you.."

"Tch. I'm gonna _murder _that bastard!" Gokudera looks over to where Phoenix is standing over the trunk. "What is it?"

"My parent's memory trunk." Phoenix sits down and traces the words on the top of the stained wood. "Robert and Maria Lynch. May their love outlast the stars." Phoenix sighs. "It went missing though….Where did Reaper find you…?"

"Memory trunk?"

"Another stupid Lynch tradition. The father of the Lynch makes a trunk out of wood from Ireland for the couple getting married to keep stuff in. Pictures and letters and stuff like that." Phoenix continues to trace the words. "I used to do this all the time as a kid…"

Gokudera stares at Phoenix as she traces the words and kneels down beside her.

"Are you going to open it?"

"I don't know if I can…There's so much in here…So many memories…"Phoenix's free hand finds Gokudera's and she interlaces their fingers. "So much pain…"

Gokudera looks at Phoenix and see's the sadness in her eyes.

"We can just put it to the side for now if you want."

"No…I…I'm going to have to face it sometime…And I've got you right?" Phoenix smiles slightly at Gokudera and stands. "Can you help me move it over to the couch?"

Gokudera nods as he stands.

"Sure."

They each pick up one end of the trunk and carry it over to the couch, setting it on the floor. Phoenix sits cross-legged in front of it and takes a deep breath as Gokudera sits next to her.

"Well…here goes nothing…"


	83. Chapter 83

Phoenix takes a deep breath and flips the latches holding her parents trunks lid closed. She glances at Gokudera before lifting the lid…and blinks. She slowly reaches in and pulls out a small purple blanket.

"No way…Mom, you lied…big time."

Gokudera quirks an eyebrow.

"What did she lie about?"

"She told me she got rid of this!" Phoenix smiles slightly. "This was my favorite blanket as a kid. I would take it everywhere. And my parents tried everything the break the habit but nothing worked. Then one day my mom told me she threw it out. Oh you were such a hypocrite mom!"

Phoenix laughs and holds the blanket to her chest. Hayato smiles softly and wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"She loved you a lot, didn't she?"

"Yeah…" Aydan carefully places the blanket to the side and reaches into the trunk again, pulling out a stack of letters tied with a ribbon. "Ah…Love letters…Don't need to read those." She places the letters to the side and pulls out a small blue book. "Oh Dad…not you to! What, did they spend my whole life lying to me?"

Gokudera laughs.

"What did he do?"

"He lied!" Phoenix sighs and holds up the book. "Favorite book. He told me that he spilled coffee on it and they had to throw it out..."

The red-haired teen shakes her head and leans against Gokudera, opening the book and smiling at the crackling of the spine. Gokudera smiles softly as he watches Phoenix slowly trace the pictures.

"Wow, seems like your parents lied to you about everything."

Gokudera laughs and Phoenix lets out a breathless chuckle before placing the book on top of the blanket and pulling out a framed picture of a tall red-haired man in a suit and a blond-haired woman in a wedding dress. The man looks like Aydan, the shape of his eyes, the line of his shoulders and jaw, and the look in his eyes like he is scheming something. But the woman _seemed_ like Aydan, the way she holds herself, the slight defiance in her eyes, the honesty in her smile, and the way she looks at the man.

"My parents…"

Gokudera looks over the picture and smirks.

"So your dad was a ginger too." He smiles widely once he sees her mother. "Your mother was beautiful. You have a lot from your mother as well as your father."

"Nah…I look like my dad, act like my dad, talk like my dad, the only think I got from my mom was a bit of stubbornness."

Gokudera shakes his head.

"I beg to differ. I can sense a lot on common with your mother as well. It's something about your smiles…"

Phoenix looks closer at the picture.

"Nope…still don't see it…Well…I suppose our eye color is the same…" Phoenix gets up and places the picture on the TV stand and returns to Gokudera's side. She reaches back into the trunk and pulls out another framed photo, this one of her father smiling down at the small bundle in his arms. A small fist is sticking out of the bundle and is wrapped around her father's finger. Phoenix flips the picture over and reads.

"Robert and Aydan. July 15." The girl laughs. "Hey Hayato look, a baby picture."

Gokudera grabs the picture and stares at it.

"Oh…my…God." He cracks a wide smile. "You were so fucking adorable. What happened?"

He laughs as Phoenix snatches the picture back.

"Shut up!"

"You really were adorable though."

Phoenix rummages around in the trunks and pulls out a couple pictures, placing them on the blanket.

"Those you don't get to see."

"And why exactly can't I see them?"

"'Cause I don't like to be called adorable. And there's a few…embarrassing ones that I'll burn later."

"Now that's just retarded." Gokudera reaches over to grab the pictures. "I'm sure you look fine…and adorable."

Phoenix tries to push her Italian boyfriend back.

"No! You can't see them!"

She holds the pictures out of Gokudera's reach and the silver-haired teen pins Phoenix's arms above her head. His face inches closer to hers, teasing her. He then swiftly snatches the photos out of Phoenix's hand, straightening and staring at the pictures.

"What the hell it wrong with you? These are fucking adorab…" Gokudera notices the little boy next to Phoenix in the photo and glances back to his Phoenix. "Is this…Nicky?"

Phoenix sits up and looks at the small, blond boy with the exact green eyes of her father.

"Yeah. We took that the day my Dad opened his shop."

Phoenix looks away from Gokudera, trying to hide the sad expression on her face. An empathetic expression creeps onto his face.

"Hey, come on. Look at me." Gokudera gently takes Phoenix's chin and tilts her head towards him. "It's okay to be upset. If you wanna cry, then just cry…It'll make you feel better. I promise."

"I don't want to cry…I've cried too much in my life already. I…I…" Phoenix suddenly hugs Gokudera tightly. "I just want them back."

Gokudera quickly wraps his arms around his girlfriend.

"I know. Trust me…I know."

He rests his head on top of hers.

"…I can't…I…I feel like, I shouldn't be happy any more…because I lost them…" The girl stares at the picture. "Why would they kill Nicky…look at him. He was a kid, an innocent."

"I know, it wasn't fair at all. But that's what the mafia is like Aydan. It's not fair and it's inhumane." Gokudera gently rubs Phoenix's back. "If there really is a heaven, then you'll see them again. I'm sure of it."

"I can still smell the pizza's cooking…The first pizza my dad made in those ovens was a three cheese deep dish with sausage." She laughs slightly. "My favorite."

Gokudera bites his lip as he feels tears welling up in his eyes.

"It's…" He takes a deep breath. "It truly is amazing how much I can fell from you. Your emotions…your thoughts…your every feeling…I can feel them."

"I'm sorry…I guess it must suck."

"It's fine. I don't really mind." Gokudera smiles as Phoenix leans against him, flipping through the photos of her and Nicky. "He was such a cute kid."

"He was a dork." Phoenix laughs and takes an unsteady breath. "And...He was happy all the time...no matter what was happening, he would smile..."

Gokudera smiles softly.

"He sounds adorable."

"He really was..." The Irish girl stops and looks at a picture of her whole family. "I had five years of happiness...and then it was stolen from me..." She nuzzles into Gokudera's shoulder. "Don't let them take my happiness again...please."

Gokudera frowns and holds Phoenix close.

"Don't worry. I won't let them." He kisses the top of her head. "I promise, I won't."

Phoenix smiles slightly.

"I'm holding you to that." She flips through the pictures and stops at a picture of her and another person. In the picture Phoenix looks to be about ten and is laughing next to a Mexican guy who looks about fifteen. "This shouldn't be in here…"

Gokudera stares at the picture.

"Is that…?" He snatches the picture out of her hands. "I'll burn it for you."

"NO!" Phoenix gently pulls the picture from Gokudera's hands. "This was a good time…But it shouldn't be in the trunk…"

Confusion covers Phoenix's face while a stern look appears on Gokudera's face.

"But if you hold onto it, you'll never get over how he 'used to be a good person.'"

"It's a good memory Hayato, my favorite. I don't have many good memories, so I hold on to the ones I _do_ have with both hands. But…"

She shakes her head and places the picture to the side and begins to go through the trunk again."

Gokudera looks bitter as he thinks.

"_I wish she would just forget him. She has me now…"_

"What are you looking for?"

"Something that shouldn't be he…AH HA!" Phoenix pulls out a DVD. "He knew I'd go through the trunk, he knew I'd find the picture, and he knew I'd know it means there was something else in the trunk that's not supposed to be there." Phoenix shakes the DVD a bit. "Reaper's left me a message."


	84. Chapter 84

"Why would he do that? Is he...trying to break you again?"

A worried yet angry expression appears on Gokudera's face while Phoenix looks down at the DVD and sighs.

"I don't know...Kinda pointless to try it when you'll be right next to me. Considering you're what's keeping me together."

Gokudera smiles softly.

"What's on the disc then?"

"No idea." A thoughtful expression adorns her face as she stares down at the DVD "Only one way to find out."

Phoenix stands and puts the DVD in the player. Gokudera starts to feel a bit anxious and excited.

"I wonder if it's some embarrassing home video of you spilling spaghetti all over yourself or something."

Gokudera laughs as bit as Phoenix smiles and sits next to him.

"Do you wanna wait outside?"

She rests her head against her shoulder and presses play, completely relaxing as the screen is taken up by her father's face.

"Hon…how do you tell if this things on?"

He call and a voice off screen calls back, the laughter clear.

"The red light."

"Which red light?"

"There's only one red light darling."

"What, I don't…Oh...there it is…and I've made a complete fool out of myself." Richard Lynch smile, looking just like Aydan as he does so. "Hello princess of the future!"

He laughs and it is a more masculine version of Phoenix's laugh. Gokudera freezes up and quickly looks down at Phoenix to see her reaction. The girl smiles and shakes her head.

"Oh Dad…"

She groans as her father pulls the baby version of her on screen.

"Say hi to yourself Princess…say hi." The baby looks at him like he's insane. "Okay fine…don't say hi to yourself." He looks up at the camera. "You were so rude back now Princess."

Gokudera sees Phoenix's smiles and assumes she's feeling fine.

"Even back then you we're a strange one."

He forces a chuckle, still worried.

"Well look who I had raising me!"

Phoenix laughs a laugh that Gokudera has never heard; it doesn't carry the weight of Phoenix's past. In this moment the girl she used to be is shining through and Gokudera doesn't know if he should be worried or not.

"You really were a cute baby, I see little red curls." He wraps his arm around her. "Jesus, our babies are gonna come out beautiful."

"Was there ever any doubt?"

Phoenix laughs and smiles, her smile has also changes as it now lights up her face. Gokudera grins.

"Of course not! I'm just firmly convinced now."

Phoenix giggles and snuggles closer to Gokudera as her mother comes on screen.

"You should play for her Darling."

Mr. Lynch looks at his wife with an expression familiar to Gokudera. It takes him a moment to realize that it is similar to how Phoenix looks at him.

"Why?"

"Because she loves to hear you play."

"…That's a reason?"

"Yes, that's a reason…now play. Before I break out the frying pan."

Gokudera quirks an eyebrow.

The…frying pan?"

"The ultimate threat. My mom had a good arm…and _really_ good aim."

Phoenix stiffens slightly as her father begins to play, sadness enters her face again and she pulls away from Gokudera. Soon Mr. Lynch closes his eyes and begins to sing, his voice soft and soothing. He looks over to his wife and child, the love clear in his eyes, and the baby laughs. Phoenix suddenly stands and storms from the room.

Gokudera looks shocked and worried as Phoenix stands.

"Babe?" When she storms from the room Gokudera stands and hurries after her. "Aydan!"

Phoenix makes it to the elevator before the tears come and a ragged scream rips its way out of her throat. She sinks to the floor, sobbing and wrapping her arms around herself as a second scream breaks loose. Gokudera stops the elevator door just before it closes and stares at Phoenix for a second before rushing to her side. The silver haired teen tries his best to hold Phoenix close to him.

"Shh…It's okay." He caresses her head. "It's okay...everything's gonna be all right."

Phoenix flinches away from the contact.

"I can't…this isn't…NO! I…I…" A choked sob and another scream makes their way out of Phoenix's throat. "I'm not…I'm not like him anymore…I've lost my dad…"


	85. Chapter 85

Gokudera holds onto Phoenix tightly as she cries.

"No, you haven't. He's still with you Aydan. You're every existence is proof of that. You're so much like him. He lives with in you. I know it."

"NO! THEY'VE STOLEN THAT FROM ME! I…I…I'm not like my Dad…I don't fight back…I…I…I'm not a Lynch…not really…"

She breaks down crying once more and Gokudera pulls back to look into Phoenix's eyes. His mint green eyes met her crystalline blue ones.

"Stop it. Just…stop! You _are _like him! From the little that you've told me and the bits that I've seen in the video, I know that you are! You _do_ fight back, you _are_ a Lynch, and it's proved in everything you do. No one has taken it from you Aydan. They'll never be able to. So don't give me that crap.

Gokudera pulls Phoenix into a tight embrace but Phoenix pulls back.

"I'm not! I don't…I can't…this isn't…If I was a Lynch I could have gotten us out already. If I was _anything _like my Dad I wouldn't be so scared. I'm…my life…everything I am…it's a lie."

"Just because you're scared it doesn't mean you're not like your father! Being scared is normal. It's _human!_ I'm sure your dad had enough experience and had lived long enough to control his emotions. But even though you say he was fearless, I have no doubt that he felt fear." Gokudera runs his thumb across Phoenix's cheekbone. "I'm sure every time he thought of losing you and Nicky, he was afraid. He didn't want to lose you. And that was fear. But he was strong for you guys. He had to be." He looks at her with a soft expression. "You're only sixteen Aydan. You have so many years to go and so much potential. You just need more time to develop your father's qualities. They're there. I know it. You just need time."

"A Lynch stands tall, they're proud, and they hold their heads high. No matter the cost. I...I...I've bent my head...I've nothing to be proud of...I can't...I'm not...It's gone."

Gokudera runs a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Are you even _listening _to me! I said that doesn't matter! You have a hell of a lot of time to build those qualities up! Who said you have to be _exactly_ what a Lynch is? You're you. I know for a fact that you have Lynch qualities but…Jesus Aydan, you can't expect for them to all cultivate _now!_ You haven't had the opportunity to!"

"I'm a Child of Flame! I should have them already! I should be able to support them! But I can't!" She claws at the back of her neck, at her O-Loughlin ID. "And it's this things fault! It's their fault!"

Gokudera grabs Phoenix's hand before she can hurt herself.

"Maybe you're just a late bloomer. Look at Juudaime. He carried the Sky Flame and Super Intuition from his ancestors and yet he never knew about it. They didn't surface until later on. Maybe all you need is something to trigger it. I don't know what, but time will tell."

"It's not that type of flame Hayato…It's…hard to explain…But I can't…she won't _listen _to me! She…I'm not…I can't." Anger overrides Phoenix's pain and her hand erupts into a pulsing yellow flame. "STOP!"

The flames flutter and die out as Gokudera's eyes widen.

"W-What…What the hell was that!"

"My…My flame. The Flame of Sound and Sky…also known as…" She hangs her head. "The Flame of the Phoenix."

Gokudera looks at Phoenix in confusion.

"If it's not a Dying Will Flame then…What is it? Where did it come from?"

"…It's…her flame…" Phoenix looks at her hand in concentration. "Fallows flame." A spark jumps in Phoenix's hand and a small yellow flame appears. "My totem…"

"…Fallow? Totem? Wait…Who's Fallow and what do you mean by 'Totem'?"

"She, Fallow, she's my totem." Phoenix extends her fingers and the flames grow, heat rolling off of them. "She's a phoenix, a very old phoenix, and she's…she's bonded to my soul…"

Phoenix looks into the flame like she's waiting for it to do something, the flame jumps off her hand and lands on Gokudera's knee but doesn't burn him. It isn't even warm.

"It…It doesn't burn." Gokudera looks up at Phoenix in wonder. "What kind of flame is it?"

Phoenix shrugs sadly and holds out her hand. The flames jump back into her hand and the girl brings them to her forehead, closing her eyes.

"So what do you think Fallow? Did I choose well?" Phoenix smiles slightly and looks at Gokudera. "Fallow likes you…she thinks you're noble." Her frown returns. "I can't control her…I can't make her listen…she's too used to being free."

Gokudera looks at the jumping flame.

"I can't believe it…It's a spirit, isn't it?" He reaches out to touch the flame. "I thought they didn't exist anymore…"

"No, Fallow is a real _live_ phoenix."

Gokudera's eyes widen as his fingertips touch the fire in Phoenix's hand.

"A…A _real _phoenix!" A smile begins to form on his face. "They're…They still exist…"

Phoenix bows her head sadly.

"I bet you think I'm a monster now don't you?"

"What?" Gokudera draws his hand away from the fire "No. What would I ever think you're a monster?"

"I have a freaking Phoenix bonded to my very soul and my limbs catch fire if I don't control my anger. Everyone thinks I'm a monster when they find out."

Phoenix looks away from Gokudera and the silver-haired teen places his finger under her chin, turning her face towards him.

"I don't think you're a monster Aydan. And I never will. Besides…this is amazing! You have a _phoenix _inside you! And you can channel it's flames and who knows what else!" Gokudera gives Phoenix a wide smile. "You're more amazing then I ever knew."

Phoenix smiles slightly before biting her lower lip.

"Do…Do you want to see her true form?"

"You can…YES! Yes, I want to see her true form!"

"Okay." Phoenix takes a deep breath and brings the flames to her lips but pauses and looks at Gokudera. "No matter what happens you cannot interfere, understand?"

Gokudera's smile falls.

"Why? Is it dangerous? If something happens to you then I don't want to see it. Your safety comes first."

"No, it just…It doesn't look good. Now do I have your word that you won't interfere?"

Gokudera bites his lip as he thinks about it.

"O…Okay. I promise."

Phoenix smiles slightly and brings the flames to her lips once more, closing her eyes and whispering.

"Fly Fallow."

The flames jumps and grows, encircling Phoenix, a million voices coming from the flames. They sing in a long forgotten language that makes Gokudera feel like laughing and cry at the same time. The flames slowly disappear and standing over an unmoving Phoenix is a dark skinned woman with flame like tattoos covering her arms, neck, and legs. She pulls a small silver cross covered in Celtic knots with a black onyx stone resting in the center from her neck and places it in Phoenix's hand.

"Stupid girl."


	86. Chapter 86

Gokudera's mouth gapes open as his eyes remain wide at the sudden appearance of the dark skinned woman. He tries several times to formulate words but he can't as he just stares at the woman who is dressed in tight leather pants that stop just below the knees, a sleeveless leather shirt and leather hunting boots. She looks down at Gokudera with fire colored eyes that have silted pupils.

"Well?"

Gokudera realizes that he has been unconsciously staring at Fallows breasts and his eyes move up to meet hers. His face heats up as Fallow looks coldly at him.

"N-Nice to meet you…"

Fallow sighs and looks down at Phoenix.

"You stupid girl." She looks back at Gokudera. "Are you just going to sit there while she lies unconscious?"

"S-Shit!" Gokudera quickly gets up and rushes over to Phoenix's side. "Damn it. I told her not to do anything that would hurt her."

He holds up Phoenix's head and checks to see if she's hurt anywhere from the fall, stiffening slightly as Fallow kneels down and places a hand over Phoenix's head.

"There is no concussion. She will be fine."

Fallow pulls back as Gokudera settles Aydan's head on his lap. He glares at Fallow.

"Why is she unconscious? What is the exchange she has to make for you to reveal your true form?"

"Exchange?"

Fallow tilts her head to the side, looking distinctly bird like as she does so.

"Is there some form of payment, I suppose you can say." The silver-haired teen looks down at Phoenix and strokes her hair. "Is her being unconscious the only outcome of you being in your true form?"

"This body is not my true form. We are in a small elevator, if I were to be in my true form you both would die. But in answer to your question, no. That is not the payment. The payment is her emotions. "Her…emotions?" Gokudera's eyes narrow, thinking that Fallow was the reason Phoenix had been able to forfeit her emotions. "Explain."

"My flames need emotion to burn. Strong emotion. Pain, anger, love. I take those feelings. I feed one them one might say."

"So…I take it you're feeding off her anger."

"And her pain. She has quite a lot. If I wished it, I could remain as you see me for many moons."

"What…What do you mean?"

"Aydan Annabella Lynch, the Child of Flame and Sky and Sound, will not wake until I decide to leave."

Gokudera's eyes widen and go down to the unconscious girl in his lap.

"You wouldn't do that though…right? I mean phoenixes are always friendly in the myths and stories I've read so you wouldn't do that."

Fallow shrugs and sits cross-legged across from Gokudera, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Phoenixes are as wild as any other. We are hunters Young One. We just find humans amusing and so do not harm them."

"So…you wouldn't stay out here for a long time…right?"

"It depends on the situation. As in this situation I will not be leaving so soon."

Gokudera's jaw clenches and he picks up Phoenix, hugging her to his chest as he carries her back into their room. He lays her down on the couch gently and kisses her forehead before turning to go back to Fallow only to find that she had followed him.

"How did you come to be within her? Did she forge a contract with you on her own?"

"No. Her family made the contract. A long time ago…" Fallow trials off as she sees the balcony and crosses to it, climbing on the railing. "It is times like these that I miss my wings."

Gokudera sighs and follows her to the balcony.

"Where are they?"

"I gave them up for the future. I gave them to the child I would pick" Fallow jumps down and walks back into the room, stopping at the couch and staring down at Phoenix. "I gave them to her."

Gokudera glances back at Phoenix.

"I hope you mean that figuratively…" He laughs nervously. "I would know if she had wings or not, ya know."

"I have given my wings to a child and she chooses a fool." Fallow sighs and touches her finger to Gokudera's forehead, a small flame blossoms at her fingertip and images of different people flash through Gokudera's mind. Gokudera's eyes take on a blank look as the images are fed into his mind. The people are all fighting and they all have a slight shimmer behind them.

"These are the Children of Flame and Sound. These are those who have hosted the Children of the Sky. Do you not see their wings?"

"The light…they're…wings?" Gokudera looks closer at the shimmer behind the people and stars to see the shapes of them. Some were small, others large. Some looked like angles wings and others like bats. They moves almost independently from the people, but still the people used them as shields and weapons. Fallow smiles and pulls her hand away, Gokudera's eyes come back into focus and he looks at Aydan. "Dio mio. La mia piccolo fenice…"

"So you _can _see them. Can you see hers?"

Gokudera smiles sadly and shakes his head.

"No, I can't. But I know she's special."

"You cannot see them because she is not special. Not yet. She must first learn to control my flame, to bend it to her will. And she will need you."

"She _is_ special. Just because she can't control your flames doesn't mean she's not special. I'll give her all the support she needs. Because I _know _she can do it."

"Even if it means losing her?"

Gokudera freezes.

"What are you implying?"

His jaw clenches as the silver-haired teen glares at Fallow.

"You say she is not, to use her terms, "messed up" but you could not be more wrong. You think the body is scarred? These physical scars pale in comparison to the ones on her soul. She may not survive her trial."

"But that's not her fault! It's not like she _chose _to be scarred. What does this…'trial' consist of anyway?"

"I do not know. No one knows. But there _will_ be a trial and she may not survive it. Will you still support her, know what is coming?"

"Of course I will. But I won't let her go through with it. Why does she have to do this? She's already a strong fighter. She doesn't_ need _your flames…right?"

"I am bonded to her Young One. If she cannot control them, they will kill her."

Gokudera's heart speeds up and he drops down on the couch next to Phoenix.

"No…that's not…if she can't survive the trail then she'll die _anyway!_ So what's the point!" He bites his lip and looks back at Fallow. "How can she get rid of the scars on her soul?"

"She cannot."

Gokudera feels a sense of hopelessness overcome him.

"Then how can she ever have a chance of surviving."

"You."

Gokudera blinks in surprise.

"Me?"

"You. Do you know why I chose Aydan to host me?"

"No…Why did you?"

"Because her soul sings, as my brethren once did. I am one of three left of our kind and we cannot breed as we have given up our bodies." Gokudera's breath catches at the overwhelming sadness in Fallows voice but before he can say anything she begins to speak again. "Anyway, for the last few weeks Aydan's soul has been singing your name."

Gokudera feels confused and he knows that his face is mirroring his emotions.

"I don't…I don't understand."

"Aydan loves you. Her soul has been singing your name. And it is healing."

Gokudera feels himself smile slightly at the news.

"Will it be completely healed by the time she has to go through the trial?"

"I do not know. That is up to you."

"How?"

"By allowing that which you do not want."

Gokudera feels his anger rising.

"Oh stop with the riddles woman. What do you _mean! _If I allow something that I do not want, that would just be…nonsensical."

"You must allow her to go her own way. Love her as you have and her soul will heal. But come time for the trial, you must allow her to go her own way."

"But…What if she…no. I can't. If she purposely puts herself in danger, I just…I can't let her do it!"

"If you want her to survive. You will have to. The trials must be taken alone. Even I am not allowed to be a part of it."

A worries expression appears on Gokudera's face.

"Is there really no other way?"

"There is not. Will you be able to walk away?"

Gokudera looks away from Fallows flame-like eyes and to Phoenix.

"No. I can't just leave her." He takes a deep breath and turns back to Fallow. "But if it'll help…then I guess I'll have to learn."

"Loyal and stubborn…an interesting choice for her." Fallow looks down at Phoenix. "I should not be out for much longer"

"What do you mean 'interesting'! I'm the best choice she could ever make!"

Gokudera smirks to himself but Fallow is not listening.

"Trust her Hayato Gokudera. No matter the choice, trust her." Fallow lights her hand and places it against Phoenix's chest. "Trust her."

The fire engulfs Fallow and disappears into Phoenix's body.


	87. Chapter 87

Gokudera huffs as Fallow disappears.

"There you go. Ignoring me again."

"_How does Aydan deal with her?"_

Phoenix lies perfectly still but the suddenly her eyes fly open and she shoots up straight, gasping.

"I _hate _that!"

Gokudera rushes over to Phoenix's side, kneeling down beside the couch.

"Good morning Sunshine."

He says laughing slightly.

"Quiet you."

Phoenix says before quickly pulling her Italian lover into a kiss. The boy smirks slightly and places a hand on the nape of her neck, pulling her closer at he kisses her passionately. Phoenix wraps her arms around Gokudera's neck, pulling him closer as he places his free hand on her hips and leans into her. In a sudden rush of adrenalin Aydan pulls Hayato down on top of her, smiling slightly when he doesn't unlock lips with her. The silver-haired teen sucks on his lovers bottom lip before pulling back to place light kisses down Phoenix's jaw, pulling a slight shiver from the girl while her hands trail his spine.

"Mmhm~"

Gokudera slowly move his lips from her jaw to her neck, making light red spots on certain areas. Phoenix moans softly at the feel of her boyfriend's lips on her neck.

"T-This...wait..."

Gokudera pulls back slightly to stare at her.

"Wait for what?"

The tanned teen looks down at Phoenix for a second before his lips go back to her neck and trail down her chest, pulling a louder moan from the girl.

"Th-This isn't...we should..." The ginger pants. "Stop."

"This isn't what?"

Gokudera nuzzles his face into her clothed chest, his hands traveling down her side and leaving feather light touches on any exposed skin and smirking at the shiver that runs down Phoenix's body.

"This is a side effect of Fallow feeding on my feelings." Her arms wraps around Gokudera's slim form. "I'm sorry."

Gokudera raises his head and looks down into her eyes with worry.

"What do you mean 'side effect'?"

"She feeds on my pain and anger so when she goes back I feel...weightless."

Gokudera grins as his hands continue their movement.

"That's fine by me."

His fingers make contact with the button and zipper of her jeans and they move up to play with the skin directly above her jeans. The red-haired girl stiffens as she feels her lovers fingers lightly trail across her skin but quickly relaxes.

"I can see what she meant by you being stubborn."

Phoenix grins and leans up, kissing Gokudera lightly and smirking when she sees he has quirked an eyebrow.

"I thought you were unconscious."

"I was...for the most part."

Phoenix plays with Gokudera's hair, running her fingers through it slowly and pulling a soft smile from Gokudera

"That doesn't make sense...she said you'd be unconscious for as long as she'd be out."

"I was. Fallow told me certain things as she woke me."

"That damn woman..." The silver-haired teen nuzzles deeper into Phoenix's chest. "Meh, I'd rather you be here with me. She's so fucking confusing."

Phoenix smiles at her boyfriend's words.

"I find I am very happy with that."

Gokudera leans back and looks down at Phoenix, smiling at her with want in his eyes. As Phoenix smiles back Gokudera wraps his arms around her and tosses her over his shoulder before standing and carrying her to the bedroom.

"I can't take it anymore. I feel like it's been forever."

Phoenix sighs but doesn't struggle against Hayato's hold.

"I prefer bride-style you know..."

"Yeah, well I prefer brunettes but we can't always get what we want, now can we?"

Gokudera smirks and shuts the bedroom door with his foot.

"Oh really? Well then maybe you won't be getting any tonight. I mean if you prefer brunettes..."

Phoenix let the statement hang in the air, smirking slightly as Gokudera pauses.

"...You sly little..." He tosses her onto the bed and crawls over her body. "I can compromise."

"I don't want compromises. I want your full and undivided attention."

The words of the ginger beneath him cause Gokudera to freeze slightly and stare at her dubiously.

"Oh come on, you honestly think I'd be thinking about some brown-haired model while we're having sex?"

Phoenix's smirk morphs into a big smile at the look on Gokudera's face.

"Well I never know what's going on in that head of yours."

The red-head wraps her arms around Gokudera's neck and pulls him down to kiss him, receiving a fierce kiss in return.

"If I'd be thinking about anyone, Fallow seems pretty hot."

Gokudera grins mischievously as he begins unbuttoning her jeans, and as soon as he has them undone he sets to work on his own.

"She would burn you alive."

Phoenix laughs slightly and slips her hands under his shirt, feeling his lean muscles.

"What? Am I not acceptable enough?"

"You're not her type." Aydan leans up and kisses Gokudera's neck causing him to shiver. "Luckily we don't share tastes."

"And what exactly _is _her type then?" As his lover continues to kiss his neck Gokudera lets out a low moan and presses his body against hers. "Mmhm~"

"I don't even want to know." The girl moans as Gokudera presses against her again and she kisses him as her hands travel around his back. "You know, I want you out of that shirt. Now."

"And you know..." Gokudera pecks Phoenix's lips. "...what I want?"

Gokudera pulls Phoenix's pants down past her thighs and presses his bulge against her underwear.

"I have a wild guess." Phoenix smirks and grabs onto the edge of Gokudera shirt. "Wanna compromise?

Gokudera grins and lifts his arms to allow Phoenix to pull off his shirt. The red-haired teen places her hands against Gokudera chest as he kisses her neck vigorously, leaving bright red marks on her pail skin."

"Mmhm..." Gokudera lightly bites Phoenix's neck and places his fingers on the edge of Phoenix's cami and pulling it up off her stomach but keeping it on her. He stares down at her scared abdomen before placing his hand on her stomach and running his thumb along the long scar that transects her torso, smirking at the shiver that runs through his lover's body. "You're so beautiful Aydan."

Phoenix moans softly as Gokudera continues to stroke her scar, her breathing speeding up slightly at the feel of his calloused hand.

"Shut up and kiss me Hayato."

Phoenix props herself up in her elbows and kisses Gokudera passionately, her pants speeding up as his hand begins to move up her body. As Gokudera's thin fingers brush Phoenix's breast he pulls away from her and pulls her shirt completely from her body, tossing it across the room.

"You're very impatient today Aydan." Gokudera leans down and kisses across Phoenix's collar bone before looking up at his lover. "You gotta be patient or it won't be as good."

His kisses slowly travel from her collar bone to her breast, and while he kisses down her left breast his hand comes up to massage her right mound. Gokudera kisses down to Phoenix's nub and looks up at her before flicking it with his tongue.

"Ngh...H-Hayato..."

The girls back arches up off the bed as Gokudera continues to flick at her nub, her moans going straight to his cock and he quickly discards both their jeans. As Phoenix begins to moan louder, half begging Gokudera to go farther, the silver-haired teen smiles and envelops her mound in his mouth. Aydan pants and moans as Gokudera sucks on her mound, his tongue swirling around her nipple. Gokudera's free hand travels slowly down her body before coming to rest on her clothed womanhood. He presses his hand against her before slowly rubbing it, pulling louder moans from Phoenix and making him harder.

"Do you want me Aydan?"

Gokudera asks as he rubs against Phoenix, feeling how wet she is through her underwear. The girl merely nods, unable to speak through her pants, so Gokudera moves his mouth over to her other mouth and begins to suck on it as his hands pull her underwear down away from her lower regions. His hand begins to rub against her now bare clit and Phoenix moans out his name.

"H-Hayato..."

Gokudera grins and his fingers begin to play with her entrance, teasing her as he continues so suck on her sensitive mound.

"Do you want it?"

Gokudera asks as he traces around Phoenix's entrance with a single finger.

"Y-Yes..."

Gokudera sits up and looks down at Phoenix, his hand not leaving her most private area. The Irish girl looks back up at him; want clear in her eyes, and Gokudera slides a single finger into her crevices. Phoenix squirms as she feels his finger enter her and begin to move in and out, her head is bent back exposing the pale skin of her neck and Gokudera growls as he sees the marks he had made earlier. As he leans down to make more marks he pushes a second finger into her and Phoenix moans as they pump in and out of her. The girl's moans only become louder as the Italian begins to curve his fingers and press against her inner walls, searching for her sweet spot. He was sucking on her neck, directly over her pulse, when his middle finger made contact with it so he could feel how her pulse sped up when he hit it. Gokudera kisses down Phoenix's neck and shoulders, leaving marks all the while, while he continued to hit the spot. Gokudera can feel her juices flowing over his hand and he grins against her skin.

"You so fucking wet la mia piccola fenice ."

As Gokudera bites her neck while he slips a third finger into Phoenix, feeling only a small bit of guilt at how Phoenix groans in pain, before moving his fingers with greater speed and force. Gokudera takes one of Phoenix's mounds in his hand and massages it harshly while he pounds into her with his fingers. Gokudera's straightens in surprise as Phoenix arches her back and calls out his name, climaxing suddenly. The sight of Phoenix cuming over his fingers makes Gokudera's rod throb painfully, he'd have to enter her soon or it would be too late. The silver-haired teen slowly pulls his fingers from inside Phoenix, smirking at the small moan that leaves her mouth. Phoenix lies beneath him, panting heavily from her orgasm, and reaches out to grab his wrists. The red-haired girl brings his still wet fingers to her mouth and slowly licks her liquids from them, staring up at Gokudera all the while. Gokudera feels a feral growl form in his through and an animistic look enter his eyes as he takes her legs and wrenches them apart before pulling his boxers off and slamming his way into Phoenix. The older teen arches her back as Gokudera enters her fully and begins to slam into her, with a force that she rarely ever saw. Phoenix knew that Gokudera was at the edge of his control and so she did nothing to push him further but just lays there as Gokudera pounded into her. His hands grab onto Phoenix's hips and pulls her up against him while he thrusts

"Ah! Hayato...Mmhm...Don't-Ngh-stop..."

Gokudera looked down at Phoenix and, in seeing the look of pure pleasure on her face, grins. He leans down, arching over his back as he continues to thrust harshly into her, and whispers seductively in her ear.

"And what makes you think I was going to?"

He straightens again and uses one hand to explore Phoenix's body while the other remains firmly clamped around her hip. Phoenix's moans and mewls for more almost make Gokudera cum into her but he manages to resist the urge, there was something he wanted first. The hand that was exploring Phoenix's body makes contact with her clit and Gokudera begins to rub it, hard.

"H-Hayato...AH!"

Phoenix suddenly scream as the head of Gokudera's cock hits the nerves with in her and her screams do not stop as he continues to hit them. This was what he wanted, Gokudera wanted to see Phoenix be overcome with the pleasure he was giving her, the pleasure that only he had ever given her. Phoenix pants and moans as she wraps her legs around Gokudera's waist, forcing him farther into her with every thrust.

"God Aydan..."

Gokudera groans as Phoenix tightens around him and he cums into her, pushing her off the edge again and making her cum for a second time. They two teens stay as they are, just looking into each other's eye for a minute before Gokudera's strength leaves him and he falls on top of Phoenix. As he listens to the pants from the girl under him Gokudera can feel Phoenix's rapped heartbeat against his rib cage.

"Hayato...that was...amazing..."

Phoenix manages to pant out and Gokudera raises himself on trembling arms.

"Why thank you."

The silver-haired teen leans down to kiss Phoenix as he pulls out and rolls off of her. He lies there long enough to get his strength back before his hand travels over to Phoenix's body and begins to rub against her lower area again. Phoenix pants as she turns to look at Gokudera, taking in a sharp breath as her lover plays with her entrance.

"You just w-won't stop...will you?"

Gokudera grins and takes her hand, placing it around his length.

"I'll do you if you do me."


	88. Chapter 88

Hours later Gokudera rolls over and onto his back, his chest heaving.

"Jesus…." The silver-haired teen looks at Phoenix. "I hope to God that we never get too old to do this."

Phoenix looks at him and laughs.

"You and my both."

Phoenix pants as she rolls over onto her side and rests her head on his chest. Gokudera wraps one arm around Phoenix's naked body and pulls the blankets over them with this other. Once they are covered he leans his head back into his pillow.

"What time is it anyway? I swear I can see the sun coming up."

Phoenix glances at the clock.

"Three thirty." She looks up at Gokudera with a smile. "We're gonna be sleep deprived soon."

Gokudera smirks.

"Babe, we're always gonna be sleep deprived as long as we're near each other." He runs a hand through his hair, brushing away some strands that stuck to his sweaty forehead. "If it's not sex, it's gonna be a mission. If it's not a mission, it'll be paperwork. If it's not anyone of those, I'm sure it'll be a baby or two. We're screwed either way.

Gokudera chuckles hoarsely and Phoenix lets out a short bark like laugh.

"Ha. Paperwork. That's what my teams for…and _you_ will be on night duty for any kids we have."

"Oh come on, I'm gonna be busy the whole day. My duty will be serving Juudaime and along with that I'm going to have to deal with the other idiot guardians. Have some sort of mercy."

"What I got out of that is that you would put Tsuna ahead of your kids."

"Well my previous job description was to hunt down and break any threats against the O-Loughlin Crime Family no matter the cost. And I still put you first." Phoenix reaches up and kisses her lover. "Besides wouldn't Tsuna _want _you to put me and the kids first?"

Gokudera frowns.

"It's not like it's a matter of life and death. I just think it'd be best if you had the night shift. I know you don't like waking up in the morning anyway."

"Not true. I only don't want to wake up when you're next to me. Normally I wake up at five AM everyday…but not around you. It's strange."

"You're a freak Aydan. Five in the morning is just…insane. Look, we'll get a fucking nanny or something."

"What? Five thirty is when all the best sparing partners were in. And that was normally when the nightmares woke me up so why not work out then? And I don't want a nanny raising our kids!"

"And why the fuck not! We're both gonna be busy as hell. There' no other way."

"Okay, see this argument; this is something we can figure out when I'm actually pregnant."

"Fine."

Phoenix reaches up and kisses Gokudera.

"But you're still taking the night shift."

Gokudera glares down at the red head resting on him.

"I'll find away."

He wraps both arms around her and Phoenix smiles.

"There we go, that wasn't so hard was it?"

Gokudera glares at her again but lets it go, content with just holding Phoenix to him. A few minutes later Gokudera asks the question that had been bothering him for a while.

"Aydan…why are you so warm during the day and so freaking cold at night?"

"Fallow. She…thrives in the sun and sleeps in the moon light."

"What?"

"Basically while the sun's up Fallow is away and active, driving up my body temp but at night she's asleep so she flames are less so my body temp drops. Don't worry, I was given protection against the rapid changes and it doesn't harm me at all."

"How can someone do that? The only thing I can think of is magic. And for that matter how did Fallow get bonded to your soul! She said your elders made the contract long ago but I don't understand how they could've."

Phoenix laughs.

"No it's not magic. My elders…Okay I'm going to have to explain some stuff to you that you have to swear on your very life not to tell anyone. Not even Tsuna."

Gokudera bites his lip.

"O-Okay."

"I have to hear you say it Hayato."

"I…I swear on my life that I won't tell anyone."

Phoenix takes a deep breath, exhaling over Gokudera's chest.

"A very long time ago in a small village in Ireland there lived four brothers. Now at the time a great dragon was terrorizing the village, stealing people and livestock with abandon. One day the dragon stole away with the youngest brothers betrothed and he went to his brothers and begged them to help him save his love. The other three agreed to help him but they all knew that four simple humans could do nothing against a dragon so they made a pact to go off the four edges of the land and find one to help them and return in a weeks' time.

The Eldest brother, a man of great strength, went to the great cliffs and cried to the rocks.

"Oh masters of the earth! I beg of you, teach me your ways for I must give my strength to help my brothers!"

A master dwarf heard his cry and came to him asking.

"Why do you wish to learn our ways?"

To which the eldest brother replied.

"I must help my brother save his betrothed from the dragon, but I have only a week to become as strong as the masters of the earth."

The dwarf took pity on the man and taught him everything he knew about the earth in which he worked and once he had done so, the master dwarf bonded with the eldest brother so as to lend him his strength.

And so the first Child of Earth was formed.

The second brother, a man of great soul, went to the sea and cried out across it

"Oh masters of the waves! I beg of you, teach me your ways for I must give my soul to help my brothers!"

A Nereid heard his cry and came to him asking.

"Why do you wish to learn our ways?"

The second brother replied.

"I must help my brother save his betrothed from the dragon, but I have only a week to become as soulful as the masters of the waves."

The Neried took pity on the man and taught him everything she know about the water in which she lived and once she had done so the Nierid bonded with the second brothers soul as to lend him her strength.

And so the first Child of Water was formed.

The third brother, a man of great mind, went to the forest and climbed the highest tree he could fine and cried out across the sky.

"Oh masters of the sky! I beg of you, teach me your ways for I must give my mind to help my brothers!"

A Swan Maiden heard his cry and came to him asking.

"Why do you wish to learn our ways?"

To which the third brother says.

"I must help my brother save his betrothed from the dragon, but I have only a week to become at wise as the sky."

The Swan Maiden took pity on the man and taught him everything she knows about the sky in which she flew and once she had done so the Swan Maiden bonded with the third brother's soul as to lend him her strength.

And so the first Child of Water was formed.

The youngest brother, a man of great heard, went to the middle of a field and built up a great fire and called into it.

"Oh masters of the flame! I beg of you, teach me your ways for I must give my heart to save my beloved!"

A great phoenix heard his cry and came to him asking.

"Why do you wish to learn our ways?"

To which the youngest brother says.

"I must save my beloved from the dragon, but I have only a week to become a full of passionate as the flame."

The phoenix took pity on the man and taught him everything he knew about the flame which flowed within him and once he had done so the phoenix bonded with the youngest brother's soul as to lend him his strength.

And so the first Child of Fire was formed.

The four brothers met once again at the small village of their birth and went out to fight the dragon. A fierce battle ensued in which all four received great wounds but each found that they were able to heal themselves with the power of the creatures bonded to their souls. In the end they slew the dragon and returned to the village with the youngest' beloved but their happiness was short lived as they soon found that they could not separate from the creatures who had helped them.

And so, as to keep from angering the kin of these creatures, the four brothers made a pact with them. Every child will be given to a host of creatures by the time they turn six months and one of the creatures will take the child as a host. If but one child is withheld for any reason then the creatures will have permission to reclaim their bodies, which they had discarded to become bonded, and destroy any of the family that still lived." Phoenix takes a deep breath. "And that's all I know."

"They four brothers…they're your ancestors?"

"Yeah. Carrick Lynch, The Elder of the Earth. Ronan Lynch, The Elder of the Water. Enda Lynch, The Elder of the Air. And…Aedan Lynch, The Elder of the Fire."

"Aydan? But…isn't that a girls' name?"

The girl laughs.

"A-E-D-A-N not A-Y-D-A-N. My dad didn't just choose a strong name; he chose a name that exemplifies…me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a Child of Fire. And Aedan was the _first _Child of Fire."

"But wasn't he a man?"

Phoenix laughs again.

"Children of Fire are called the Children of Fire until the day they die. And no, Aedan Lynch wasn't much older than us during t-th-" Phoenix yawns. "This."

Gokudera smiles slightly and kisses the top of his girlfriends head.

"I think you're getting tired. Why don't you get some sleep and well finish talking about this in the morning, okay?"

Phoenix nods and snuggles closer to Gokudera, wrapping her arm around his stomach.

"I love you Hayato."

Gokudera smiles softly and wraps his arms around Phoenix, holding her to him.

"I love you to Aydan."


	89. Chapter 89

Gokudera slowly blinks open his eyes lifting his arms and stretching them over his head and yawning. He lays his head back down on his pillow before rolling off the bed and rubbing his eye as he walks to the door and opens it. The silver-haired teen freeze at th sight before him, Phoenix is doing one-armed push-ups while reading a very old book. His jaw drops and the words spill out before he has time to bite them back.

"That's hot."

Phoenix doesn't stop but a smile is clear on her face.

"Not another word." Phoenix turns the page of her book and switches arms. "I need to work out in other ways then I have…no matter how fun those other methods may be."

The girl gives Gokudera a wider grin as he walks down the stairs, the silver-haired teen feels a bit of saliva start to slide down his chin so he wipes it and closes his mouth.

Phoenix stops and sits back on her heals, pushing a few strands of hair off her face.

"You're just…you're fucking incredible." He smirks as he walks closer. "I'm incredible because I can do one-armed push-ups?"

"Not just because of that. You're probably the only woman besides La Mirch and possibly Aneki to be so…_fit."_

"There are three other girls on my team Hayato. And all of them are as fit as I am." She stands. "But what you're saying is that I'm incredible because I'm fit?"

Phoenix looks at Gokudera with a confused expression and the young pianist sighs.

"I mean, you're just…hot." He blushes and turns away. "There! That's what I meant!"

Phoenix smirks and wraps her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind.

"I'm not the only one. You're hot to."

Gokudera smiles as he puts his arms over hers.

"Not as much as you."

Phoenix places her chin on his shoulder.

"That's debatable."

She pecks Gokudera's neck and Gokudera grins.

"Jesus. I love you so much Aydan."

Phoenix stands on her toes slightly so she can whisper in his ear.

"Prove it."

Gokudera abruptly turns around and traps her between his body and the wall, bringing his lips closer to hers but not kissing her. Gokudera moves his lips down towards Phoenix's shoulders just as she was about to kiss him. He teases her with kisses down her scarred arms looking up into her eyes.

"I would, but that's precisely what we stayed up all night doing…"

Gokudera kisses her eyes again and Phoenix shivers.

"You know teasing me like that is a dangerous game. And so what? Maybe my memory needs…refreshing."

Phoenix grins as Gokudera stands and presses close into her, bringing his lips to her ear.

"Perhaps I just _may_ try to remind you of _every_ detail." He suddenly pulls away. "But I'm hungry so I'll make us some breakfast."

Gokudera grins as he turns and walks towards the kitchen. Phoenix grabs his arm and shoves him against the wall.

"You stay away from my kitchen."

The red-haired girls' lips clash with his and Gokudera has to fight the urge to laugh. He grabs onto her hips and leans in over her, bending Phoenix back a bit. He ends the kiss with a loud sound and takes a sharp intake of air.

"Such an impatient woman, aren't ya?"

Phoenix grins slightly.

"I just know what I want." Her hands wander under the bottom of his shirt and trace his stomach. "And I will do anything to get it."

Gokudera lets her hands travel before pulling away.

"You know I want to but…"

His stomach growls loudly and Phoenix scrunches up her nose .

"I hate your stomach right now…Fine, I'll make you food."

Gokudera smiles sheepishly.

"Mi dispiance."

He manages to peck Phoenix on the lips before she heads to the kitchen.

"You'll be lucky if you get any now…And blame your stomach for that not me."

"I'm sure one day won't kill me."

"Who said it'll only be one day?"


	90. Chapter 90

Gokudera's eye begins to twitch at the meaning behind Phoenix's words.

"You don't really mean that…right?"

I gcónaí I gceist cad a deir tú."

"Oh come on! Don't pull that Gaelic shit on me!"

Phoenix smirks as she prepares Gokudera's breakfast.

Then try this. Sempre quello che dici."

Gokudera glares at her.

"You wouldn't…"

Phoenix looks over her shoulder and then back to the pan in front of her.

"Well…I've stopped myself from jumping you already…Haven't I?"

"That's because you know I wouldn't be able to…_preform_ right without the needed energy!"

"Oh I doubt that."

Gokudera quirks an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Nope. You wanted food. That's all you're getting."

"What? Jesus woman! You're confusing me!"

"You can have sex or you can have food. You chose food…"

"Oh come on! Food is a basic necessity! It's needed for _survival."_

"You chose. Too bad." She places a plate in front of Gokudera and goes back to the counter to cut up fruit. "Wrong choice." A frown stays on Gokudera's face as he grabs the plate and begins to eat while mumbling under his breath. Phoenix leans against the counter and eats the fruit. "Your choice Hayato. I may give you a second chance though…"

Gokudera glances up and quirks an eyebrow.

"And that would be?"

"Hmmm…I'm not sure yet. I'm still deciding."

Gokudera continues to eat.

"Well once you decide, be sure to let me know."

He stuffs himself with food, wanting to be ready for whatever Phoenix decides.

"Hmm..." The girl pops an apple slice in her mouth. "Couch…Hmm…Allowing you total control…" She eats a grab. "Shower…"

Gokudera drops his fork as he chokes a bit on his food.

"C-Come again?"

Phoenix throws a grape at the silver-haired teen.

"Shush. I'm deciding." She eats a few more fruit pieces, a thoughtful expression on her face. Gokudera stares at her while she thinks. "Well. I know what you're second chance will be if I give it."

She finishes her fruit in silence. Gokudera finishes his food and stands, walking towards Phoenix

"Enough of this."

He grabs Phoenix roughly and pulls her towards him.

"Ah-ah Hayato." Phoenix places her hand on his chest and pushes him back. "I haven't decided yet."

Gokudera stares at her.

"Fuck that!"

"So vulgar. I'm thinking about it."

"Can't you think a little faster?"

"Well maybe if you're hands weren't distracting me."

Phoenix looks to where Gokudera's hands are resting against her hips and Gokudera moves them a bit lower.

"Problem?"

"A slight one. I can't seem to make up my mind. Keep torturing my stubborn idiot or tell him what I've decided. Hmmm…Which to choose, which to choose."

Phoenix smirks and Gokudera growls.

"Fuck the choices.

Gokudera forces Phoenix against the counter, pressing into her and kissing her harshly.


	91. Chapter 91

Phoenix hits a pressure point and steps away from Gokudera.

"Oh but making choices is really all I do, my Darling Stubborn Idiot." She smiles slightly and tilts her head to the side. "What makes you think you deserve a second chance?"

Gokudera sighs as his arms go numb.

"You're such a sadistic tease, goddamn it! I figure I _deserve _a second chance since being hungry is only human!"

"I'm a torture Hayato…remember. See, I was thinking more along the lines of…_convincing_ me to give you a second chance."

"Oh yeah! How!"

Phoenix shrugs.

"Surprise me.  
She smiles suggestively Gokudera quirks an eyebrow at his lover's words. As Phoenix smirks at him, the feeling in his arms returns and he brings them up to trail her arms. As Gokudera sensually traces her scars, bending his head down slightly to kiss them and Phoenix suppresses a moan.

"You'll have to do better than that, my stubborn idiot."

Gokudera smirks at the seductive smile on his girlfriends face.

"I'm just warming up."

He moves his mouth to her ear and blows on it softly, grinning as he feels her arms get goose bumps from his warm breath. A single moan escapes Ayden's lips.

"Getting closer to me telling what I've planned..." Her breathing deepens. "A lot closer."

Gokudera grins at her before shifting his weight and thrusting his lower body into her.

"Do you want me to make you lose control?"

Phoenix pulls his head closer and pecks his lips before whispering against them.

"You're so close Hayato~"

The Italian chuckles huskily.

"How much closer?" He rolls his hips against hers, feeling himself harden as he licks the outer shell of her ear. "Vuoi che dentro di te?

"Maybe. But then again..." Phoenix kisses up his neck slowly, stopping at his ear and whispering seductively. "It's not just about what I want. "The Irish girl gently bites her lover's ear. "Is it?"

"Mmhm~ It's not just what I want either."

Gokudera moans softly as his girlfriend kisses his neck.

Phoenix pulls back, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. She bites her lip and presses herself harder against the bulge in his pants.

"And you know..." The blue eyed teen wraps her arms around his waist and pulls him closer. "What I want?"

Gokudera hardens even more as his body makes sensual contact with his lover, causing him to whisper in a low groan.

"I know everything..." He kisses her neck. "That you want.

Gokudera nips up jaw, making Phoenix moan slightly.

"Then you know," The girl slowly lifts his shirt over his head. "That I want," Kisses him, her hands tracing his spine. "A shower."

She laughs at the stunned look on Gokudera's face and pulls him into the bedroom.

"_That TEASE!"_

Gokudera thinks as he is pulled by his hand into the bedroom.

"You are welcome to join me. After all...I've decided to give you a second chance."

Phoenix grins as Gokudera's mouth morphs into a big smile.

"You're so merciful."

He says as he pecks her lips lightly causing Phoenix to smirk.

"Is that all you're going to do with your second chance?"

Gokudera quickly hooks his arms under his body and picks up his girlfriend and walks towards the bathroom.

"Nope. I'll _show_ you what I'll do with my second chance."

Phoenix wraps one arm around him neck while the other traces his chest.

"Will you now?"

Gokudera nods as he places Phoenix on the bathroom floor and quickly begins to undo his jeans.

"God I can't wait..."

Phoenix swiftly takes of her own jeans, depositing them on the floor.

"You're so impatient today."

Gokudera feigns confusion.

"I wonder whose fault that is."

The green-eyed teen smirks as he fully strips himself of his clothing, staring at Phoenix the whole time.

"You still have clothes on...why?"

Phoenix shrugs at the look of distress on Gokudera's face, and pulls her shirt over her head.

"What are you going to do about it?" Phoenix looks him over with a smile playing about her lips as she takes in his figure. "Damn I have really good taste..."

Gokudera smirks slightly at his girlfriends compliment and hooks his fingers into her underwear, pulling her closer to him and allowing her become shorter than him.

"It would be such a waste if I had to rip theses. I actually like this pair."

He looks down into her eyes with a devious stare.

Phoenix glares back up at him.

"You wouldn't dare."

Despite her words the Irish teen reaches behind her and un-hooks her bra, reaching up to kiss him as she steps out of her underwear. Gokudera stares wide eyed at Phoenix's perfectly round breasts with a predatory look in his eyes, a look that Phoenix had always found arousing.

"No matter how many times I look at you, your body amazes me. Every damn time."

Phoenix smirks and steps closer to the silver haired teen.

"You ain't so bad yourself."

She leans into kiss her lover but pulls away at the last moment and turns on the water, leaving Gokudera to fall into the empty space.

"You tease!"

Gokudera pouts slightly and crosses his arms over his chest as Phoenix sticks out her tongue and steps under the water.

"If you want me so bad..." Cocks her head to the side and smirks. "Then come and get me."

Her smirk widens into a smile as Gokudera walk closer and slips into the water with her, pulling the door closed behind him. He seems to purr a bit at the warm water hits his body.

"This is doing nothing for my apparent..." He looks down. "Predicament."

"I wonder how I could help with that. Hmmhm...how to help?

"Phoenix smirks as she leans against the wall and crosses her arms across her chest, her eyes traveling slowly down his body. Gokudera feels a shiver travel down his spine and into his member.

"I don't know..."

He gives his red haired lover a certain look of want and need as he watches her eyes travel down his body. Phoenix smirks as she sees his length twitch slightly.

"You know...I think I have an idea."

She steps closer to him and wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. Gokudera feels his heartbeat speed up and has to bite back a moan as he feels her mounds press against his chest.

"Just...d-do..._something._"

Phoenix smirks as she kisses him.

"Well if you insist."

Her kisses slowly move down his neck to his chest and stomach, causing Gokudera's cock to twitch again in anticipation.

"Mmhm~"

Phoenix looks up at him as she kisses down his well-made abdomen, giving him a seductive smirk as she grabs onto his length. Gokudera's breathe hitches as he feels Phoenix's hand move back and forth.

"Very excited, aren't you?"

"I-Is there really any...any other option?"

" No, I guess not." Phoenix says and she continues to stroke her boyfriend's length. "You're lucky I love you so much."

Phoenix gives one last tug before her lips make contact with it.

"What do you me-ah!" Gokudera's sentence is cut off once Phoenix begins to suck on him. "Mhmm..."

He feels her tongue flick around and tease him, moaning as he dares to look down at her. Phoenix notices her lover's eyes watching her so she gives him a playful wink as she runs her tongue along his foreskin, nipping at the area once she does so. She quickly takes him completely into her mouth and hums a bit, sending the vibrations into Gokudera's cock. The hum turns into a groan as his nails scrap her scalp as his hands tangle in her long red locks, a groan that Gokudera repeats as she continues to sucks him off. The Italian seems to lose control of his hips and thrust haphazardly into her mouth, biting his lip as Phoenix forces his hips back slowly.

"Ag spraoi go foil?"

A grin decorates her face.

"You and that damn language of yours..." Gokudera tries to thrust his hips forward again. "Voglio che tu alla fine."

Phoenix chuckles a bit at her boyfriend's desperation.

"Well then you'll have to wait." She kisses the sensitive tip of his length before slowly standing up, smirking slightly, before turning her back to him and pressing her body against the wall. "Whenever you're ready, Darling."

Gokudera doesn't waist another second before grabbing her hips and pushing himself fully inside of her, barely keeping control as he hears the noise coming from Phoenix's mouth. He quickly presses his lips to her and kisses her roughly as he rotates his hips and thrusts almost violently into her. Phoenix's hands form claws against the wall as she feels Gokudera's cock invade her again and again.

"Y-You've been holding out on me..."

She barely manages between pants and earns a breathless chuckle from Gokudera.

"I've never had-" Gokudera pulls out to the tip before slamming himself roughly back in. "-a reason to go all out. You teased me too much."

"Re-Remind me to tease you more then," Smirks as she pants heavily. "I...don't stop."

Phoenix spreads her legs and tries to maintain her balance as Gokudera thrusts harshly into her, trying to bite back her moans but they make their way past her lips. Gokudera grins widely as Phoenix's mewls for more reach his ears, he quickly turns her around and hooks her legs around his waist thrusting up into her at a new angle. Phoenix quickly tightens her legs around him and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, moaning loudly as she does so. The Irish heiress kisses as her boyfriend's neck, sucking and biting at random places, causing Gokudera to tilt his head back and shiver in pleasure. He rolls his hips upwards, hitting a certain pleasure point of hers making Phoenix's eyes roll back in pleasure.

"God, you are perfect!"

Her lips quickly make their way up to his mouth and her hands tangle themselves in his silver hair. Gokudera feels his pride in his skill rise at Phoenix's praise.

"Grazie, me amore." He kisses her passionately and continues his ministrations, constantly hitting that spot, groaning as she tightens around him. "I-I'm...I'm close...Aydan..."

His thrusts become quicker and harder making Phoenix pant even more.

"M-Me to..."

Her moans turn into screams of pleasure as her lover roughly thrusts into her, but despite that she manages to keep her lips against his. Gokudera presses his thumbs into her pail skin, most likely bruising her in the process as he feels his release nearing. The silver haired teens breathing hitches as his movements become erratic and he pushes himself into Phoenix's opening as far as he can before throwing his head back and releasing into her. A loud moan escapes Phoenix's lips and she claws at his back as her climax hits her. She falls into Gokudera as her orgasm ends, trying to catch her breath.


	92. Chapter 92

Gokudera feels his knees weaken so he collapse onto the floor, pulling Phoenix on top of him. His chest moves up and down as he tries to get over the aftershocks of the orgasm. The silver-haired teen looks at Phoenix and huffs a chuckle.

"Jesus…that was…"

"Amazing…" Phoenix can feel Gokudera's heart racing against her chest and takes a deep breath, looking down at her Italian lover. She pushes some wet hair out of his face. "Is it just me, or does that get better every time?"

Gokudera smiles, closes his eyes and rests his head back against the wet shower floor.

"It does….But I think it comes with experience." The Italian teen strokes Phoenix's hair. "Or maybe it's 'cause you keep getting sexier every damn day."

Phoenix pecks Gokudera on the lips and rests her head over his heart.

"Lie. You on the other hand…"

Gokudera smirks.

"I think all the sex is getting to your head."

Gokudera rubs tiny circles into Phoenix's shoulders, his hands hit a long scar and he traces it. His fingers jump from scar to scar, lovingly tracing them.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're so hard to resist."

Phoenix smirks and shivers slightly as she feels his hands on her back.

Gokudera kisses the top of Phoenix's head.

"Not mine either." He feels the cool water hit his skin. "Babe, I think the shower's running out of hot water."

"I thought I had the water heater fixed months ago…Bah…stupid cheap Irish mob…I don't wanna move Hayato…I like it here."

Gokudera sits up, bringing Phoenix up with him.

"Don't worry." He kisses her forehead. "We'll be out of here in no time."

Gokudera picks Phoenix up and dislodges himself from her, standing and offering a hand to help her up.

"Then to my apartment right?"

Phoenix grins while she takes his hand but Gokudera stays silent while he helps her up.

"We'll see."

"Hey…" Phoenix looks into Gokudera's eyes with concern. "You know I love you. That I _want_ to be with you every second of every day. Right?"

"Yeah…I know."

Gokudera grabs the shampoo off a shelf.

"Then what's with the hesitation?

Gokudera bites his lip and squeezes the shampoo into his hand.

"I just…I don't want to stay her in America. Not when they'll be looking for us. Sure, we might not be able to head over to Japan so quickly either, but we can't get too comfortable once we get out of here. "He lathers the shampoo onto his hair and rubs it in semi-frustration. "Ya know?"

Hey, I'm not going to leave anyone alive to look for us. And I'll go anywhere with you...but I can't move out of Chicago right now Hayato...And besides...what about my team? They have families to, and none of them are going to trust you so they'll want to be close by to keep me safe and..." Phoenix takes the shampoo and rubs it into her hair slowly. "My life is complicated and hard and messy and...deadly. Certain things must happen, things that were _always_ meant to happen..." Phoenix's hand strays to the small, bird shaped, mark over her heart. "Things that have to do with Fallow."

Gokudera stands under the water, unmoving, while a million things run though his head.

"I…I know that! I just…We need to figure this out." He stares at his red-haired lover. "But not now. Please…not now."

"I know you know about my trial. She told me that she told you. And you know I might not survive..." Phoenix rinses the shampoo from her hair. "That it's most likely I'll die in my trial." The girl blinks and looks to the ground. "We may not have time to figure this out…"

Gokudera washes the shampoo off.

"Please…don't…" His jaw clenches. "I won't let you die!"

"Law of the Lynch. 'You walk alone in hardship, surrounded by those who care'" Phoenix see's Gokudera's arguments coming. "It means that in the trial, the people who we love and who love us back may observe but we can't rely on them. You don't interfere and I might die. You do interfere and I will be killed."

Gokudera slams his fist into the shower wall.

"No matter what you say. I won't let you die. I won't interfere, but I won't let you die."

A determined look appears on his face.

"Hey." Phoenix gently takes Gokudera's face in her hand, cupping his cheek. "I know you won't." She smiles softly and pecks him on the lips. "I love you Hayato."

Gokudera leans into Phoenix's hand.

"I love you too Aydan."

Gokudera kisses Phoenix back and can feel her smirk.

"Then stop worrying so much! I got along just fine before I met you, you know." She kisses him again. "Now come on, let's get dried up. This waters cold."


	93. Chapter 93

Months pass unheeded by the teen couple and soon winter claims the city in it's cold grasp. Phoenix takes the time to teach Gokudera how to cook and Gokudera in turn reads to Phoenix whenever the opportunity presents itself. Both teens enjoy this as the whole time is spent with nothing to distract them from the warmth of the other. This is what they are doing on Christmas eve, Phoenix is laying against Gokudera's chest her head over his heart and Gokudera is stroking her hair with one hand while holding up the book so he could see it.

"Hey, you better not fall asleep yet."

"But you're so comfortable!" Phoenix smirks and repeats what Gokudera had read in perfect Mandarin. "You know you should really practice you're Chines."

"I know, I know. I suck. No need to rub it in."

Gokudera continues trying to read but Phoenix wouldn't let him.

"You just need to practice more. Trust me, next to Swahili, Chinese is easy. But if you want to drop it I could teach you Gaelic."

Phoenix tilts her head back and smiles at Gokudera.

"Jesus, I remember trying to learn Swahili. Never again." He looks down at her. "But Gaelic…not I can try that. It shouldn't be too hard."

Phoenix laughs.

"Well it all depends on the teacher, which I am not. Maybe I'll just take you to Ireland and hand you over to Kyle, he'll make sure you get it right. Or he'll kill you."

Gokudera quirks an eyebrow. Here was another man in Phoenix's life that Gokudera knew nothing of. Phoenix had already told him about her team, which was filled with guys, and her sparing partners, which were all guys, and the last thing he needed as _another_ man to pull Phoenix away from him.

"Kyle?"

"Old family friend…well technically his family are butlers but still. He's a few years older than me and no threat to you at all."

Phoenix had been with Gokudera long enough to know when he was feeling threatened.

"Threat? Who said he was a threat? Plus, it doesn't matter how old he is."

"Kyle is my family's butler Hayato. And he's a damn good teacher. Just trust me, you'll like him."

"Whatever you say. But I won't let him near you until I see that he is fit for the job."

"His family has been taking care of mine for a long time Hayato, trust me Kyle is fit for the job. Now read. I want to work on my Greek."

Gokudera sighs, this woman changed her mind faster than anyone else.

"Whatever. Anyway, Greek is pretty easy. I can't speak it but reading it is a breeze."

"It isn't when you had to learn it while running from the Greek Police."

Gokudera laughs.

"Actually _yes_ that _was_ when I had to learn it."

Phoenix's smile turns into a frown as someone knocks on the door.

"And Reaper strikes again. Wanna kill him this time?"

Gokudera stares at her and smirks.

"I hope you're being serious because I defiantly want to."

"Yes I am. He used my family against me. No one does that and gets away with it." She takes a deep breath. "I'm done with him."

Gokudera nods and sits up, brining Phoenix up with him

"I'll get some butcher knives…"

Gokudera smirks as he stands and pulls Phoenix up next to him.

"Wait. I forgot about the guards. We'll just have to wait until we get some good weapons, okay?"

Gokudera looks disappointed.

"Fine. But once we do, I want an AK-47 or two."

"No guns. Or at least wait until I'm not there."

Gokudera frowns.

"Sorry. I forgot…"

"You know you're going to have to make this better right?"

"I don't know how, but I'll try."

"I think a kiss might help." Phoenix smirks. "Or at least it'll hold me over until Reaper leaves."

"You little."

Gokudera leans in and kisses Phoenix gently anyway.

"I'm a little, what exactly?" Phoenix smirks and goes to the door. "God I really don't want to see him."

"Trust me, I'd do everything in my power to make sure you didn't have to."

"I know." Phoenix sighs. "Here goes nothing." Phoenix opens the door and her shoulders become tense as she darts out of the door and come back in holding a crying child who looks to be about a year old. "What the hell Reaper! You're kidnapping peoples' kids now!"

Gokudera hears the cries and rushes to Phoenix's side.

"What…the…HELL!"

Phoenix rocks slightly and whispers to the child.

"Shh Jason, it's alright. You're alright."

She glares at Reaper who walks in carrying a dipper bag.

"Oh don't look at me like that Little Birdy. Your teammate needed a babysitter and I took the job. But of course I hate kids and since you're his godmother…"

Reaper shrugs and drops the bag on the floor. Gokudera looks back and forth between Reaper, Phoenix, and the baby.

"Wait…you're…his godmother?" Gokudera looks confused and decides to just go back to glaring at Reaper. "You should just _dump_ the kid on her!"

"Ah but Phoenix, you don't mind do you? After all do you _really_ want to leave the kid with me?"

Reaper takes a step forward and Phoenix turns away, shielding the boy from Reaper.

"Touch him and die."

She growls.

"See, she wants to have him."

Reaper laughs and pats Gokudera on the cheek. The silver-haired teen jerks back and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Can you just _leave_ now?"

Reaper shrugs.

"Fine." He leaves and Phoenix sighs as she shifts the boys' position and turns to Gokudera

"Hayato, say hello to Jason Pierce. My Godson."

Gokudera stares at the baby.

"He's gonna cry any second now. I have that effect on kids."

"No he won't." The little boy blinks at Gokudera and smiles, speaking gibberish. "See. Jason's a smart kid. Aren't you?" Phoenix pokes the boy in the stomach and he laughs. "This was the first time I have ever heard him cry since we found him in St. Louis."

"You…found him?"

"Yeah, he's just finishes a job and I heard something in a dumpster. So I go and look and there's a baby playing in the garbage. Someone had thrown him away." Phoenix's expression darkens. "Well since I knew what the system is like there was no way I was just going to give him up to them, but I couldn't take care of him. But then Baza said he's take him in."

Gokudera touches Jason's hand with his finger, seeing if he'll grab it. Jason latches on to Gokudera's finger and laughs. Gokudera grins widely.

"Are you planning on taking custody of him once you turn 18?"

"Nah. Baza's his leagal guardian. I'm just there in case something happens to him. Isn't that right Jason." Jason makes a sound that sounds like 'yeah.' "See, he agrees."

Gokudera smiles wider.

"He's a cute kid. First one that hasn't cried at the very sight of me."

"Well like I said, he's smart. He knows you're perfect in every way." Phoenix puts Jason on the ground. "You're getting heavy kid." As soon as she lets go, he runs off into the kitchen. "Ah crap. Can you get his bag. I have to go make sure he doesn't hurt himself…again."

Phoenix follows Jason into the kitchen and the sound of Jason laughing can be heard.

"Oh come on, how bad can a one-year-old hurt themselves?"

Gokudera reaches down and grabs the baby bag, depositing it on the table.

"You would be surprised. Come on kid, get out of the kitchen. No! Do not touch that! Jason. Oh don't give me that look." Jason walks slowly out of the kitchen with Phoenix behind him. The child turns around and Phoenix points forward. "Go play with Hayato okay."

Gokudera give's Phoenix a bewildered expression.

"Oh no. I can't. I'd probably end up accidentally killing the kid. Not now. I'm not ready."

"There should be some toys in there, just take them out and he'll play with them. You really don't have to do anything. I trust you Hayato."

"But what if he chokes? Or maybe he'll break a bone or…or…" Gokudera's eyes give off his nervousness as well as his speck and he sighs. "I've never looked after a baby before. I'm just…worried I guess."

Phoenix sighs and goes over to Gokudera.

"Hey, if I can do it so can you. Just...think of it like he's our kid." She smiles slightly. "Just try to think of him like he's yours."

Gokudera's eyes widen and a slight hint of pink appears in his cheeks as he looks back at Jason.

"Our…kid?"

He unconsciously smiles to himself and Phoenix kisses him quickly.

"Think of it as practice." She grabs a few things out of the bag. "I'm going to make him some food, don't let him kill himself."

Gokudera smirks to himself as Phoenix leaves the room.

"Practice…I like the sound of that."

Gokudera looks down at Jason and finds the child staring at him. He takes a deep breath, slowly gets on his knees and gets closer before holding out his hands to Jason. The small child places his palm on Gokudera's hand and laughs.

"Og!"

Gokudera laughs.

"Not what I was expecting, but close enough." He claps his hands together and opens them again, a toy suddenly appearing. Jason's face breaks into a smile and he grabs the toy before looking at Gokudera expectantly. "Wow, I didn't think you'd like that magic trick. Hm…okay. How about…"

Gokudera pretends to hide his face behind his hands, slowly peeking out from between his fingers to see Jason imitate him. Gokudera takes this chance to quickly get up and jump behind Jason. When the boy opens his eyes, Gokudera notices his confusion when he doesn't see him and the silver-haired teens hands slowly edge closer the Jason's tiny sides. Gokudera tickles the boy and Jason laughs and smiles. He turns around and hugs Gokudera.

"Og."

Gokudera feels a sense of accomplishment flow through him as he picks Jason up and carries him.

"Og? Is that what you're gonna call me?"

"Og!"

Jason smiles and begins to speak gibberish again, masking the sound of Phoenix coming out of the kitchen. She leans against the door frame and watches them for a bit, smiling softly, before speaking.

"Now who said you're bad with kids?"

Gokudera quickly looks over at Phoenix, a blush spreading across his face.

"I thought you said you were cooking! And I _am_ bad with kids! This one's just weird. He actually _likes _me"

"Not so much cooking as preparing. Trust me, we'll know when he's hungry. And don't call my Godson weird. Have you ever genuinely tried to be nice to kids before?"

"Oh please. You're weird as fuck. Your team…yeah…This kid has no chance at being normal." Gokudera gives Jason a goofy face and the child laughs. "And I never _had _a chance to be nice to a kid. They usually just take one look at me and start crying hysterically."

"You're lucky Jason's here or I would hurt you."

Jason looks at Phoenix and reaches for her.

"Enix! Od! Od! Od!"

Phoenix smiles and takes Jason from Gokudera.

"See. Told you so. Come on, we need to get him food."


	94. Chapter 94

Gokudera looks at Jason and then to Phoenix.

"He's such a mess."

He tries to clean Jason's face but the boy refuses to sit still.

"He's one." Phoenix laughs at Gokudera's attempt the clean off Jason and grabs a napkin. "He's supposed to be messy." She cleans off Jason's face. "Besides, you seemed to have fun feeding him."

Gokudera puts down the baby spoon.

"Yeah but he kept trying to eat my hand. I'd give him a baby carrot and he'd close his mouth over my fingers."

Phoenix laughs and picks up Jason.

"He is one." She looks out the window and freezes. "No way."

Gokudera stares at her.

"What happened?"

"It's snowing." Phoenix quickly walks out onto the balcony and looks up into the falling snow. "Look Jason, it's the first snow of winter."

Gokudera gets up and follows Phoenix outside.

"It is…" He turns to Phoenix to say something and sees the expression of joy on her face and smiles softly. "You're so beautiful."

Phoenix smiles slightly.

"It's snowing Hayato. Everything is beautiful in the falling snow."

Gokudera shakes his head.

"You're beautiful all the time." He looks around. "Just…wait. Wait here for a sec."

"What? Hayato what is it?"

Phoenix watches confused as Gokudera runs inside.

Gokudera takes out a small boy and hides it behind his back before walking back out to Phoenix and Jason. He pecks her on the cheek and holds the box out to her.

"Merry Christmas, Aydan."

Phoenix shifts Jason and takes the box.

"You didn't have to get me anything Hayato."

Gokudera smirks.

"I know, but then what kind of boyfriend would I be?"

Phoenix smiles slightly and hands Jason to Gokudera before unwrapping the gift and opening the box.

"Hayato I…it's beautiful."

Gokudera balances Jason on his hip and smiles.

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Phoenix takes out the small silver ring engraved with Celtic knots "Hayato…I…this is beautiful. I love it."

Gokudera blushes a bit.

"I'm glad you like it."

Phoenix places the ring on her finger.

"You are amazing Hayato." She looks up at him. "Is it a special ring?"

Gokudera bites his lip nervously.

"Maybe…" He takes a deep breath. "It's a….it's a promise ring?"

Phoenix blinks.

"A...promise...ring?" She smiles slightly. "And what are you promising me exactly?"

Gokudera's whole face reddens.

"That…that we'll be together…forever."

Phoenix's smile widens.

"Forever." She hugs Gokudera around the neck, careful not to crush Jason. "I like the sound of that." The red-head pulls away and pecks Gokudera on the lips. "I got something for you. Just…hang on for a second."

"Something…for me?"

"Well what kinda girlfriend would I be if I didn't get you anything?" She smirks and runs inside, reappearing with a long wrapped box. "Merry Christmas, Hayato."

Gokudera's eyes widen as looks down at the box. He opens it and his mouth drops.

"Dio mio…"

Phoenix shifts nervously.

"Do you like it?"

Gokudera takes out a silver pendant on a silver chain with a Celtic Knot engraved on one side.

"Yes…I love it." He notices an engraving on the back. "Mo grha? What does that mean?"

"'My love.' Do you really like it?"

Gokudera nods and puts the chain around his neck, a wide smile appearing on his face.

"I freaking _love _it."

He looks up at Phoenix and leans in for a kiss. Phoenix smiles and kisses Gokudera but then Jason hits her shoulder.

"My Og!"

"Oh no, I think someone's gotten attached to you Hayato."

Gokudera looks at Jason with wide eyes.

"Ah kid. You can't get attached to me." He pokes Jason in the belly, tickling him. "Aydan got first dibs."

Gokudera laughs as Phoenix takes Jason from Gokudera and set's him inside.

"That's right Jason." Phoenix walks back to Gokudera and wraps her arms around his neck. "Hayato's mine."

Gokudera laughs at the expression Jason gives Phoenix.

"Aw now I feel bad for the poor little guy."

"Well I'm not sharing you with anyone." Phoenix kisses Gokudera. "Jason can just deal with it."

Gokudera grabs onto Phoenix's hips and pulls her closer, smirking into the kiss.

"You're a terrible Godmother."

He holds back a chuckle.

"No you are just mine and only mine."

Phoenix kisses Gokudera again and the silver-haired teen moans softly and kisses her passionately before pulling back slightly.

"You know, I don't think this is good for the kid."

"Damn it you're right…Fine, we'll save it for later." She goes back to Jason. "Come on kid, let's go find something for you to do."

Gokudera watches Phoenix and her attempts to carry Jason.

"He's turning away from you."

"So what, you want Hayato to carry you now, is that it?"

Jason reaches for Gokudera.

"Og! Og! Og!"

Gokudera grins.

"I think he may even kick you out of the bed tonight." Gokudera takes Jason away from Phoenix. "Come on kid. Let's go leave your meanie Godmother alone."

Gokudera balances Jason on his hip as he carries him off and Phoenix glares after them playfully.

"You're lucky I love you Hayato."


	95. Chapter 95

Gokudera looks back at Phoenix and laughs.

"Who knows. Maybe Jason will succeed in winning my love soon enough…"

"And who knows. Maybe you won't be getting any tonight."

She smirks.

"Oh you're terrible."

Phoenix smiles until she hears a knock on the door. She goes over to it and opens it only to have another smile break out on her face.

"Baza!"

Phoenix clasps arms with the tall, tanned man with short brown hair and green eyes standing in the door way.

"Sup Boss? You've been taking good care of my kid right?"

Gokudera looks over the man

"Who's this?"

Phoenix shakes her head slightly.

"Sorry. Hayato, Baza. Baza Hayato." Gokudera reaches out his hand to shake Baza's hand. "Baza's on my team. He's also Jason's dad."

Jason sees his father and leans to him.

"Papa! Papa!"

Gokudera look over at Jason.

"Guess the little guys looking for his dad."

Gokudera hands Jason to Baza, who looks Gokudera over carefully and then hands Jason to Phoenix.

"So you're the guy that caused our Boss to go on this crazy mission."

"Baza."

Phoenix says quietly.

"No Boss, I need to say this. She could have died doing this, she could still die! And if she does it'll be your fault. Now I know it's not my job to look out for her, but Aydan is my friend, my son's Godmother. Hell, she might as well be my sister. If she dies because of you, I will hunt you down and I will kill you."

"Baza! Enough!" Phoenix snaps. "You have no right!"

"No, Aydan, he has a point. Because of me Reaper has torments you to no end and I have put your life in danger so many times in the last few weeks..." Gokudera looks up determinedly at Baza. "But don't think for a _second_ that I'm gonna let her die. If I fail at keeping her alive, then I give you the right to kill me. But I assure you, I swear it on my life that it won't ever happen."

"No Hayato. Baza needs to remember that _I_ am the Boss and _he_ is the subordinate."

Baza squares his jaw.

"Aydan, you are my Boss but this...kid, he's blatantly put your life in danger. No way in hell am I going to let him be the death of you." He glares at Gokudera. "After all, guys will say anything to get what they want."

Gokudera's mouth gapes open and his eyebrows furrow.

"I can't believe you're actually implying that I'd lie to her just to get in her pants." He glares at Baza. "I'm not like other guys, I mean it when I say I love her and will protect her."

Baza grabs the front of Gokudera's shirt.

"Why don't you prove it then?"

Phoenix pushes Baza back

"Baza, _enough!__"_ She stands tall, ready to fight. "You have forgotten the only rule in our team. We have one rule, ONE. Do not question my decisions. I have decided to be with Hayato, and if you don't like that choice you can shut up or you can get out."

Gokudera looks around his girlfriend and meets Baza's eyes.

"And how exactly do you want me to prove it?"

"Why don't you just throw yourself off the balcony?"

Phoenix takes a step forward and punches Baza in the stomach.

"Two choices Baza, shut up and accept it or get your sorry ass out of my team." Phoenix pushes Baza back. "Now get the hell out of here before I kill you in front of Jason."

Gokudera grabs onto Aydan's shoulders and runs them softly.

"Shh. Don't say that, Babe. You don't mean it. You wouldn't have Jason go through what you did…" He stares back at Baza.

"I'm not stupid. I wouldn't ever leave her. Like it or not, it's true."

"That's why I'm telling him to leave. I don't need people who question my decisions on my team Baza. I love Hayato, you know me Baza and you _know_ I don't make choices easily. That I work through every possibility before doing anything." Phoenix sighs. Why would you doubt me now? Baza just...just get out of here. Please."

Gokudera stays quiet and presses his thumbs into her shoulder blades, massaging them as he tries his best to soothe her.

"Boss I…"

"Baza go." Phoenix takes a deep breath. "Please. I don't want to do anything I'd regret."

Baza looks confused for a second and then studies Gokudera.

"Maybe you are good for her. Not saying you're good enough but you get her temper down."

Gokudera gives Baza a firm stare.

"Goodbye Baza."

"Kid, no one is good enough for Phoenix in my book. But hey, if you make her happy..."

Baza smirks at Phoenix who shoves him playfully.

"Get outta here Baza, and take your kid with you!"

"Always good to see you Boss. Gokudera."

As Baza makes to leave Phoenix stops him.

"Baza, wait! Can you tell the team...tell them I miss them."

Baza smiles slightly.

"Sure thing Boss."

Gokudera watches Baza leave and then turns to Phoenix.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know…I'm glad to have seen him but the way he acted…"

Gokudera turns Phoenix around and looks into her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It didn't bother me. Well that one comment got to me but…it's nothing. He's entitled to his opinions. At least you know I'll always love you. And I mean it."

Gokudera kisses the tip of Phoenix's nose and Phoenix smiles slightly then frowns.

"What if my whole team acts like that?"

Gokudera sighs.

"I doubt they would."

Phoenix looks concerned.

"Hayato...these people are my family and I want them to like you. What if they all have a go at you like that?"

"Then you're gonna have to give me permission to punch them in the ballsack."

Gokudera smirks.

"Not a chance." Phoenix smiles slightly "I can kill them myself."

"And here I thought I was being mean."

"My team has a go at my mam. You saw what I did to Baza…"

"I know. But still…you shouldn't let it get to you so much. He stopped didn't her?"

"Only after I punched him, threatened him, and backed off. If you didn't make me back off he would have kept going. There are a bunch of guys on my team who won't stop until I stick a knife in their leg."

Gokudera sighs.

"Well…don't worry about what your team thinks for now. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Gokudera looks around. "I'm kinda missing the little squirt."

"You won't be able to get rid of him once we get outta here." Phoenix smirks and wraps her arms around Gokudera's neck. "There is one good thing about him being gone."

Gokudera grins.

"Oh? And that is?"

"You and me. We can start up what we stopped back out on the balcony."

Phoenix smirks and presses closer to Gokudera. The silver-haired teens smile widens into a mischievous grin.

"Back out on the balcony?"

"Well your hands were on my hips and your face was a hell of a lot closer."

Phoenix smirks.

"Really." Gokudera leans in closer and tilts her chin up. "Like this?"

Gokudera whispers against her lips, almost kissing them. Phoenix's breathing speeds up.

"Yeah…th-this is…yeah."

Gokudera presses into his red-haired lover.

"Are you sure?"

He move his lips so close they brush against Phoenix's.

"Shut up and kiss me Hayato."

Phoenix presses her lips to his and Gokudera has to fight back the urge to laugh. He moves his lips along with hers and sucks softly on her bottom lip. Phoenix's hand slips under Gokudera's shirt collar and moans.

"You...I love you."

Gokudera's fingers travel down to find the button of her jeans.

"I…" He kisses her again. "I love you too."

"H-how are you going to prove it?"

Phoenix's hands pull at the back of Gokudera's shirt.

"I think I have an idea."

He hooks his arms under the small of her back and legs, picking her up and caring her bridal style towards the bedroom.


	96. Chapter 96

Christmas come and goes and within a few days it is new years and the two teens have spent the night drinking.

Gokudera a bit and rolls onto his back.

"Ngh…" He sits up slowly and runs his hand through his hair. Clenches his head. "S-Shit."

Phoenix rolls off the couch.

"Ow…" She covers her eyes. "I am going to kill you."

Gokudera cracks an eye open to look at Phoenix.

"First you want to jump my bones and now you want to kill me?"

Aydan moans and turns to look at Gokudera.

"Ah…sorry. Wrong drinking partner." She furrows her eyebrows. "What happened to your shirt?"

Gokudera looks down to see his shirt missing.

"I don't even fucking know…"

"Well…I have to say I like this look…" She shakes her head. "If my head hurts I don't even want to know how you're feeling…"

Gokudera stares at her.

"Your head simply 'hurts'!"

Gokudera clutches his head.

"Fallow." Phoenix walks slowly to her parents memory trunk. "I know you're in here somewhere."

Gokudera quirks and eyebrow

"Am I still drunk?"

Gokudera look around in a confused haze.

"No, Fallow takes the worst of the hangover as feed…" Phoenix pulls out a large leather book. "Ah-ha! I knew I put you in here."

She sits down next to Gokudera and leans on him.

"That makes no sense…" Gokudera leans back. "I feel like sleeping for the next decade."

"I have a cure for that."

Phoenix starts flipping through the book.

"Witchcraft?"

"Food."

Gokudera grins.

"Now we're talking."

"You say that now." Phoenix takes a closer look at the book. "Does that look Italian to you?"

Gokudera feels his mouth begin to water.

"Yeah…"

"Okay, I'll make that later." Phoenix keeps flipping through the book. "Where the hell is that hangover section!" Gokudera feels himself start to drift off to sleep again. "Oi! Stay awake. I found the damn section…how do you feel about eating ash?"

Gokudera groans.

"Ash? What the hell?"

"Yes ash. It's an old fix that works every time. Now will you eat ash to get rid of the hangover?"

"Is it going to kill me?"

"It hasn't killed me yet."

"Fine."

"Good." Phoenix stands. "I'm going to need your help."

Gokudera looks up at his girlfriend in shock.

"I can barely think straight. I can't help…"

"You need to or it won't work."

Phoenix pulls Gokudera to his feet but they are so hung over they almost fall back over.

"Well what do I have to do?"

"Make eggs."

"That's not too hard. Okay.

"But make it your way…okay?"

"My way?"

"Yes, your way. Forget everything I taught you."

Gokudera shrugs.

"Okay then."

"Thank you."

Gokudera walks unsteadily into the kitchen and Phoenix pick up the book.

"Oh way! You need to put rum in it."

"Rum? Why?"

"I don't know." Phoenix walks into the kitchen. "That's just what the books says. You wanna know ask my ancestors."

"Freaking leprechauns…"

Gokudera rubs his head and walks to the stove.

"Actually I think the person who came up with this hosted a Fire Bird…" Phoenix pulls out a few things from the fridge and mixes them in a bowl. "Eggs done yet?"

"Almost."

Gokudera keeps cooking.

"Okay…God I hate this part."

Phoenix takes a deep breath and grabs a knife, pulling the blade across her fingers. Red bubbles around the line. Gokudera hears her gasp and glances back at her.

"HEY! What are you doing!"

He rushes over to Phoenix and grabs her hand, inspecting the cut.

"Blood of a Lynch."

Phoenix shrugs and Gokudera looks at her like she's crazy.

"No…Let's find some other hangover remedy."

"Too late." Phoenix lets the blood drip into the mixture. "I'm fine. Go cook the eggs."

Gokudera frowns and glances back at the eggs.

"Shit!"

Gokudera runs over to the stove and tries to fan away the smoke, shutting off the flame. Phoenix smirks slightly.

"God I love you. Now mix the eggs into this."

She points to the bowl and Gokudera did as he was told.

"Like this."

"Yeah."

Phoenix grabs a napkin and stares at it, it erupts into flame and soon it dies out, leaving a pile of ash in her hand. Gokudera's eyes widen.

"Nice."

"Blood of a Lynch and Ask of a Phoenix. They're powerful stuff."

"Sounds like some crazy voodoo."

Gokudera nods in approval.

"Don't call Phoenix Ash and Lynch Blood voodoo. That's like asking to be killed."

Phoenix mixes the ash in and separates the mixture into two bowls, handing one to Gokudera. The silver-haired teen laughs.

"It's voodoo. Good voodoo, thought. Trust me, it's a cool thing." He grabs the bowl. "Cheers?"

Phoenix lifts the bowl slightly.

"I have known many like not a few, loved only one, I drink to you."

Phoenix drains the bowl.


	97. Chapter 97

Gokudera smirks.

"You're so fucking cheesy sometimes.

"Gokudera drinks the liquid from the bowl, suddenly slamming the bowl down and begins to couch hysterically. Phoenix looks down into her bowl in slightly interest.

"Hmm…Tastes better than before." She pats Gokudera's back. "You'll be fine."

Gokudera cringes.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

He does look a little green.

"Well you're doing better than I did." Phoenix leans against the counter. "Just give it a minute and it'll kick in."

She smirks in a very obviously amused way and Gokudera glares at her.

"I'm starting to think you're more sadistic then I thought."

"You have no idea." Her smirk grows wider. "How's the hangover?"

Gokudera straightens up and brings a hand to his head.

"It…doesn't hurt anymore…at least not that bad. Or at all. I can't tell if I'm too gone to not feel pain."

"Oh it's gone alright. Flame plus Blood plus a few other things knocks the hangover right out. That is if you can stand the taste and texture."

Gokudera scrunches up his nose.

"Tastes like shit, but it gets the job done. Okay, your Lynch-magic has convinced me it isn't all talk. I'm liking this."

"It's not magic! It's cooking and a little improvisation." She tilts her head to the side and stares at Gokudera. "You know…I think I like this look on you."

Gokudera quirks an eyebrow.

"What? Green and about to barf or shirtless?"

"Shirtless. Definitely shirtless." She smirks a bit. "And that necklace, it's so nice. I have to ask, where'd you get it?"

Gokudera grabs onto the necklace Phoenix had given him and smirks.

"Oh you know, a little birdy just dropped in and left it for me. Pretty little thing too."

"Oh really? And what was this little birdy like?"

"Hm…let me think…" The silver haired teen pretends to think about it. "I had bright blue eyes and the palest, white feathers I have ever seen." He steps closer to Phoenix and twirls a strand of her hair around his finger. "And it had a beautiful tint of red."

Hayato kisses the strand of Phoenix's hair in his hand and the girl smiles slightly.

"And how did the bird seem to you? Was it threatening? Weak? Happy?"

Phoenix quirks an eyebrow.

"Mhm…It was a _very _happy little birdy." He looks gazingly into Phoenix's crystal-like eyes. "It was so happy that it made me feel just as glad."

"Mhm. I wonder what made the bird so happy. Could it be that the bird had found the perfect mate? Perhaps one with the most memorizing green eyes and beautifully tanned feathers with just the right amount of silver mixed in?"

Gokudera grins.

"Oh really now? Maybe it was the perfect mate only because the little bird helped him be a better bird."

"Well maybe…maybe the only reason she could help him was because he helped her." Phoenix steps closer to Gokudera. "Maybe that little bird know that it could never do anything without it's mate now." Phoenix smirks and wraps her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "I think that those two birds should never, ever, leave each other's side."

Gokudera smirks.

"I think so too." He brushes Phoenix's hair out of her face "Those little birds deserve to be happy.

He tilts his chin closer, brushing his lips lightly against hers, causing her to shiver as goose bumps form across her arms.

"I think they deserve more than happiness. I think they deserve pure, unbridled, joy." The blue eyed teen presses her lips against Gokudera's for a second. "I think, that as long as her mate stays with her, that little birdy will have just that."

She kisses him again and Gokudera smiles against her lips.

"Molto felice"

Phoenix grins into the kiss that her lover gives her, her hands tangling in his hair. The Italian hooks his fingers in her belt loops and pulls her body close to his. She moans against his lips as the shape of his body presses against hers.

"Mhmm~" Gokudera pulls away slightly, panting, and is pulled back immediately by the desperate Irish girl. "Someone's...needy..."

"You can't...tell me you do-don't like it."

The moan that was building in Gokudera's throat turned into a chuckle at his girlfriends words.

"Of course I can't. I'd be a crazy mofo if I did."

Phoenix gently grinds against Hayato before teasing biting his lower lip, pulling back slightly while his lip is still trapped between her teeth. One hand leaves the green-eyed teens hair and slowly makes its way over his chest, brushing his nipple, and coming to rest on his stomach. Her actions cause Hayato to take a sharp breath as her hands slowly travel over his torso. Aydan smirks slightly and moves her lips to his ear breathing heavily for a moment before whispering.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

She slowly kisses down his neck, lightly sucking on small pieces of skin as her fingers spread against his stomach. As her slim fingers slowly trace Gokudera's lean muscles, the girl smirks at her boyfriend's soft moans.

"Jesus...I love it when you just..._touch_ me like that."

Gokudera says as his hands make their way to his lovers' ass, grabbing it and moving her body roughly against his. It was his turn to smirk as the red haired girl moans against his neck as she feels his hardened bulged against her private area. Phoenix speaks against his neck as Gokudera continues to mover her body against his.

"What like this?" Her slim fingers move from his stomach to his back and lightly trace his spine. "Or like this?"

Both her hands travel into her lovers back pockets and harshly grab his ass, causing him to press harder against her. Phoenix slowly kisses her way back up to his lips and kisses him passionately. Gokudera nods slowly as his girlfriend kisses him.

"Y-Yeah..."

His hands leave her butt and travels up the back of her shirt, coming to rest on the small of her back. He smirks at Phoenix's moans caused from him pressing his fingers into the small dimples there.

"When y-you do that, I...I feel like g-giving you anything."

Phoenix pants heavily as she kisses her younger lover, her hands slowly making their way from his ass to his back. The Italian teen breath heavily against Phoenix's lips.

"Give me...anything? Care to explain?"

He kisses across her jaw, nibbling it slightly, causing Phoenix to sigh in pleasure. The Irish teen quickly takes one of his hands and presses it against her breast.

"Anything...only has one me-meaning Hayato."

Hayato grins at the clear meaning behind Phoenix's words but continues the act.

"If you don't clarify, I won't understand."

Phoenix pulls away from her boyfriend for a moment and slowly pulls her camisole from her body, giving Gokudera a perfect view of her breasts. She rearranges her features into one a questioning.

"Is this clear enough for you?"

Gokudera repress a smirk as he feigns innocence.

"I still don't understand..."

Aydan takes his hand against and presses it hard against her flesh, wrapping his hand around her breast. She leans forward and pecks his lips.

"Are you sure?"

Hayato gulps slowly as he feels her breast under his hand, his mind races as he decided whether or not to continue that act.

"_Fuck it"_

His hand slowly cups her sensitive mound and massages it lightly, causing Phoenix's breathing to speed up as she feels his calloused hands on squeezing her flesh.

"God...t-that just fe-feels...Right..."

Gokudera feels himself harden even more and brings his lips down to kiss each mound, grinning at the moans Phoenix produces.

"Hayato...Please..."

The ginger girl pants loudly. Gokudera looks up at her with desire-filled eyes.

"Please what?" Kisses her mounds gently once more while running his thumb over her nipples, his grin widening as her moans grow louder. "Remember, I won't understand if you aren't clear..."

"H-Hayato...please...ple-"

Phoenix tries to move her body forward so that Gokudera will take her into his mouth, causing Gokudera's grin to widen again.

"As you wish."

He kisses down her breast slowly, stopping at her nipple and kissing it softly, feeling it harden under his lips. He listens to Phoenix's sounds of wanting for a second before extending his tongue and flicking it over her nipple. Phoenix throws her head back and moans loudly.

"I..." She pants heavily "Don't...stop...p-please...Don't stop..."

Gokudera runs his tongue over the pink nub a few times before covering it completely with his mouth. He sucks on her skin, flicking her nipple as he does so, a smirk forming as Phoenix moans. As her moans grow louder he softly pulls on her nipple with his lips. Gokudera's other hand comes up and begins to rub and massage Phoenix's other breast causing Phoenix to become even more turned on.

"H-Hayato...I-I need...Pl-please..."

Phoenix thrust against her lovers' body and moans as he nibbles her breast lightly, before kissing his way up her chest and neck. He leaves reddish-pink mark along his lips path before claiming her lips as his own. The Italian ravishes her mouth, kissing her harshly and sucking on her bottom lip before pulling away and whispering against her lips.

"Bedroom?" Phoenix doesn't answer but wraps her legs around him, pulling herself up to his waist and presses against his groin kissing him as she does so. Gokudera smirks as Phoenix kisses him. "I'll take that as a yes."

He holds on to her hips and walks them to the bedroom, groaning as Phoenix presses against him again.

"Shut up."

Phoenix says before slamming her lips against his and kissing him passionately as Gokudera roughly pushes her down onto the mattress and ravishes her lips. His lips move down her body and his hands quickly unbutton her pants. Phoenix's back arches off the bed as Gokudera kisses her stomach while pulling her jeans down her thighs. Gokudera grins as he looks up at his lover to see her reaction before quickly discarding her jeans and placing his figures on the edges of her underwear. He slowly pulls down the thin piece of cloth with he teases her with kisses to her thighs, causing her to take a sharp breath. As Phoenix's underwear completely leaves her body, Gokudera spreads her legs wide before kissing her right knee and gently leaving soft pink butterfly marks down her thigh. The Irish girl moans softly at the feeling of her boyfriend's lips on her leg.

"W-What are you...doing..."

Gokudera looks up at her from his position by her legs.

"I just...want to try something."

He continues to kiss down her thigh before coming to stop at the conjunction of her crotch and thigh. The Italian pauses for a second before lightly kissing her clit, causing Phoenix to stiffen and instinctively close her legs. Gokudera quickly grabs her legs and holds them apart.

"Don't be embarrassed."

He licks the pink nub in front of him slowly for a few minutes before noticing Phoenix's legs slowly coming apart on their own. Gokudera lets go of her legs and spreads her lips with a smirk before gently running his tongue along her inner walls and slowly inserting his middle finger into her opening. Phoenix's hands grip the blankets tightly as she feels his finger enter her.  
"H-Hayato..."

A moan escapes her lips as his finger mover slowly in and out. Gokudera smirks at her sounds of pleasure and quickens the pace of his tongue and finger before hooking his finger and feeling her inner walls. He pushes his finger farther inside of his lover and presses against a bundle of nerves that he knows will affect her. Accomplishment fills Gokudera as Phoenix cries out and arches her back off the bed, her breathing speeding up as she moans his name. Gokudera groans slightly as his already hard cock throbs at her moans and he quickly removes his finger and discards his pants.

"Can...Can I?"

Phoenix pants heavily as she looks at her young lover.

"I wou-wouldn't have it...any...any other way."

The red-headed girl says as she leans her head back into the pillows and tries to steady her breathing. Gokudera smiles as he pulls his boxers off and guilds his member to her opening. He quickly spreads her lips and enters his tip, staying there for a second before pulling out again. He thrusts half way into her and pulls out again, grinning as Phoenix glares at him though her moans.

"D-Damn it Hayato..."

Gokudera chuckles breathlessly before slamming himself completely into her. His hands grab on to her hips as he thrust in and out. Phoenix clenches the blankets as he enters her and quickly grabs his shoulders, pulling him down and kissing him passionately

"H-Hayato..." Kisses him again "I...I l-love you."

The girl presses up into him as he slows down his pace and leans down to softly kiss her.

"Ti amo, Aydan. I love you too."

Gokudera gently pecks her once more before angling his hips upwards, thrusting into her kissing across her jaw as one hand moves up to cup her breast. Phoenix moans as Gokudera thrusts into her and allows her hands to travel across his back. She pushes herself upwards, burying him deeper inside of her and tilts her head to the side, claiming the attention of his lips. Gokudera smiles into her kiss as his hand leaves her breast and travels up to rest on the area beside her head. He thrusts hard and deep and moves up, arching over his back so that his lips stay on hers. As he feels her hardened nipples brush against his chest, Gokudera gulp and Phoenix smirks as her hands tangle themselves in his hair. She wraps her legs around his waist, panting loudly as she presses herself up against him, smirking when he forces her back against the mattress. As his pace become quicker and his thrusts more erratic Gokudera begins muttering Italian against Phoenix's skin.

"Tu sei molto bella..." Places a kiss on her neck. "Sono cosi fortunato ad avarti, la mia bella faimma piccola."

He bites her shoulder gently, causing Phoenix to gasp and clutch at his back.

"Tu sei la mia forza" The Irish girl bends her neck and kisses his shoulder gently "e la mia forza vitale."

Gokudera moans at her use of his native tongue.

"God, you're so fucking perfect."

He straightens up and regulates his thrust, looking down at his lover as he does so. Her eyes are shut tight in ecstasy, her breast bouncing slightly as he thrust up into her. Gokudera groans and quickly pulls out before flipping Phoenix over and slamming himself back into her, causing her to yell out. Her breath speeds up as she grabs on to the pillows trying to muffle her moans.

"No...No m-more than...you"

"I beg to-ngh-differ. Cosi perfetta."

Gokudera smirks at the sounds escaping Phoenix and leans down and runs his lips lightly over the long scars on her back, knowing what it does to her. Phoenix moans loudly and arches her back slightly as she feels her lovers' lips on the scars the crisscross across her back.

"Ah, ach go bhfuil tu claonto."

"Mhmm~ I love it when you speak Gaelic." Gokudera nuzzles the area between her shoulder and her neck as he continues at his own pace. "Say more."

"Wha-what would you like me...to say?"

Phoenix pants heavily as she feels her boyfriend thrust into her, moaning loudly as he licks the outer shell of her ear before whispering huskily.

"_Anything."_

"Dhiúltaíonn A Linbh de Dóiteáin" Moans " a bheith ceangailte síos ach amháin ag an gcuid féin a dhearadh. Tá tú mo chúis" Pants "a bheith ceangailte síos Hayato, is tú mo chúis a choinneáil beo."

Gokudera feels a pleasurable shiver go up his spine.

"Si...like that..."

Gokudera leans down and claims her lips and kisses her passionately as his thrusts become fast. As the Irish girl tightens around him Gokudera groans against her lips.

"Aydan...cara mia, I'm almost..."

Phoenix feels her own release coming so she whispers.

"Poi mi prendi."

Gokudera nods slightly and places his hand over hers, which is clenching the blankets tightly. His thrusts become long and smooth as he tries to concentrate, wanting to make it last longer, but as he feels Phoenix rotate her hips Gokudera buries himself deep within her and comes.

"Ah!"

The couple both breaths heavily and as Phoenix feels Gokudera's semen flow into her she loses control and comes, clenching the bed sheets tighter and throws her head back.

"Ngh...ah...mhmm."

Phoenix pants heavily as her muscles flex and tighten. As their orgasms end Gokudera loses his strength and collapse on top of her.

"G-God..."

Phoenix revels in the feeling of him lying on top of her.

"What were you...you saying abo-about perfect?"

Gokudera places a soft kiss on the back of Phoenix's shoulder, smiling to himself as he does so.

"That you're the very definition of it."

Phoenix turns her head to the side so that she can see her lover and smiles slightly.

"See...I thought that was you."

"Nah, it's all you Babe."

Gokudera says while pecking her lips, smiling as Phoenix's face takes on a large grin.

"Shall we agree to disagree, Darling?" She pecks the green-eyed teen gently before frowning slightly. "You know, I can't really see you all too well in this position. And I _really_ want to see you."

Gokudera laughs slightly as he pulls out and rolls onto his side and off of her.

"Better?"

Phoenix rolls onto her side and smiles at her naked lover.

"Much."

Aydan presses her lips to Hayato's, smiling as he runs his thumb along her jaw and brings her lips closer to his.

"I really do love you."

Gokudera says while Phoenix smiles softly.

"And I you mo ghra."

Phoenix kisses Gokudera deeply before pressing against him and nuzzling into the crook of his shoulder.


	98. Chapter 98

Gokudera brings a cigarette to his mouth, takes it out and breathes out smoke. He looks at the girl who is currently leaning against his side, her head nestled against his chest and smiles.

"God, what day is it again? I can't seem to keep track of it in here…"

Phoenix pulls up the calendar on her computer.

"Tuesday the 15th of January." The girls goes back to her researching job and grimaces. "This guy is a pig. I'm almost glade to give him to Reaper." She clicks the mouse pad and whistles. "Three wives, four mistresses, _and _he's gay."

Gokudera breaths out another breath of smoke and looks over at her laptop.

"How the fuck does that even _work?_"

"Yes, because I am going to tell my boyfriend that information." She chuckles and then sighs. "Oh and this is nice…he steals from a children's hospitals. That's it, I'm glade to give him to Reaper."

Gokudera frowns.

"It's not like I'm going to _use_ that information for anything. Not to mention there's no way for me to get out of this hellhole _anyway_ so you can tell me. And he seems like a bastard I'd pummel to the ground with my fist"

Phoenix types quickly.

"Eh, I've met worse. And no, I'm not telling you ever."

"And why not! I'm a trust worthy person!"

"No."

Phoenix pecks Gokudera on the lips and smirks as Gokudera's eyes narrow.

"You suck."

The silver haired teen smokes a bit more intensely as Phoenix goes back to her laptop.

"Not now Hayato, but maybe later."

She smirks as Gokudera coughs on his smoke.

"S-Shit!" He glances at her and playfully pushes her arm. "And you call _me_ the perv!"

Phoenix laughs.

"You know you love me."

The red-haired girl looks up as the door opens and her shoulders set as Reaper walks in with a tall tanned man who's deep blue eyes sparkle mischievously.

"Well, well, my Dear Little Phoenix, Reaper was telling the truth. You are doing research without complaint."

The man has a deep Irish accent and as he walks closer Phoenix's eyes dart to the ground. A growl forms in the back of his throat as the man calls Phoenix the nickname. He looks up at the intruder.

"_Who_ are you? And what _fuck_ are you doing calling my girlfriend by that nickname?" Gokudera glares at the man. "Only I'm allowed to call her that."

"Hayato…"

Phoenix says quietly.

"What is the matter Hayato Gokudera? She doesn't seem to mind me calling her it, do you my Little Phoenix." The girls jaw clenches but she says nothing. "See, she has no problem with it."

The man smirks as Gokudera's jaw sets in anger. The younger teen abruptly stands up.

"Done. Fucking. CALL. Her. That."

Gokudera gets closer to the taller man with ever emphasis of each word and he looks up at him defiantly.

"Hayato!" Phoenix stands up and grabs on to Gokudera's arm, pulling him back. "Don't. Please."

She looks at her boyfriend pleadingly.

"Come now Little Phoenix, let him try."

Gokudera glances back at Phoenix,

"Why should I stop?" He looks back at the man. "This _asshole_ thinks he can do as he pleases. I gotta set him straight so he doesn't mess with you anymore."

"Hayato that's Declan O-Loughlin. Boss of the O-Loughlin Crime Family."

Gokudera tenses up and a confused look appears on his face.

"The…Boss? As in…_your _boss?"

Phoenix nods and lets go of Gokudera's arm and steps forward, bowing at the waist.

"I apologize Sir. He did not know."

"He didn't know who I am."

"No, I…I neglected to tell him Sir."

Gokudera glances between Phoenix and Declan and freezes up at a loss of what to do. Declan smirks.

"You neglected to tell him…Hmm, you know what this means Phoenix. And he was rude to me, he will need punishing as well."

Phoenix stiffens and stays in her bow.

"Sir, the offense was mine. Hayato has done nothing wrong, any of his wrong doing is my fault."

Gokudera suddenly breaks out of his trance and shakes his head.

"No. It's my fault. Sure she didn't tell me, but I was the one who decided to open my mouth. She had nothing to do with this."

"Hayato shut up. Sir, this was my fault. Please."

Gokudera looks taken aback.

"No. I _won't _shut up." He looks back at Declan. "Look, you obviously know she's respecting you while I wasn't. Just punish me."

Phoenix straightens and turns to Gokudera.

"Hayato, I mean it. Shut. Up." Fear and worry shines through Phoenix's eyes and she turns back to her boss, bowing once more. "Sir, by your own word, I am to take full blame for this. I neglected to tell him of you and as suck I am to take the full punishment."

Declan smirks and walks over to Phoenix, brushing the hair of her neck. He presses his slim fingers against the code carved into her neck.

"You know what this means Little Phoenix."

Phoenix nods and Gokudera tries his best to restrain himself from jumping at Declan.

"What's the punishment. I swear I can take it. Do it to me instead. Whatever it is."

"Reaper." Declan nods at Gokudera and Reaper restrains the silver haired teen. "Little Phoenix, your sweater. Take it off."

Phoenix blinks.

"Sir?"

"Take off your sweater, the only true way to punish you is on your arm."

"Sir. I know I am not to question you by…anything else Sir, I will do anything else. But plea-"

"Your sweater. Now."

Phoenix straightens and pulls her sweater off. Gokudera begins to panic a bit.

"Wait…What…What are you doing!"

Declan tilts his head and grabs Phoenix's left arm.

"I expect you to scream Little Phoenix."

He presses his thumb into the crook of Phoenix's elbow and she screams out, clearly in pain. Declan releases the pressure for a second before pressing down again, pulling a second scream from Phoenix. The Irish man repeats this process a few more times. By the fifth time Phoenix's knees give out and she is held up by her arm. By the tenth, tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

"Please…Sit…I'm begging you…stop…AHHHH!"

"This is your punishment Little Phoenix."

Declan presses his thumb down and as Phoenix screams Gokudera struggles against Reaper's hold on him.

"Let…me….go!" He thrashes around. "AYDAN! Stop it damn it! Let her go!"

"Hayato…stop…" Phoenix manages to get out between screams. The Boss presses down harder and Phoenix screams louder than Gokudera has ever heard her scream. "AHHHHHHH!"

Declan smirks and releases Phoenix's arm, she falls to the floor and curls into a ball. The O-Loughlin boss kneels down next to Phoenix and smirks.

"That was just _your _punishment. Are you sure you want to take you're boyfriends?"

Phoenix nods slightly.

"Don't touch him…please…Sir…I'm begging you…don't…."

"NO! I can't take it! Just…don't hurt her anymore!"

Gokudera feels a tear fall down his cheek but he doesn't care.

"So sweet. What do you say Phoenix?"

"Don't touch him."

Phoenix snarls and Declan freezes.

"What?"

Phoenix blinks and her eyes cloud with fear.

"I-I'm sorry…Sir please…"

The boss grabs Phoenix by the hair and pulls her head back.

"What did you say?"

The once pleasant face of Declan O-Loughlin is not contorted in rage.

"I'm sorry Sir. Please, I did not mean it."

The Boss drops Phoenix and his leg shoots out, kicking Phoenix in the stomach.

"Never. Tell. Me. What. To. Do."

The man emphasizes each word with a kick and Gokudera snaps.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER DAMN IT!"

The Italian teen kicks against Reaper but can't get away from him. The O-Loughlin Boss straightens and looks at Gokudera, smiling evilly as he kneels back down in front of Phoenix.

"I think your boyfriend needs to be taught a lesson."

He lifts Phoenix's chin and smirks at Gokudera before pressing his lips against Phoenix's.


	99. Chapter 99

Phoenix's eyes widen and she is too surprised to pull away from her Boss as he kisses her. Gokudera's mouth gaps open in shock.

"He did not just…" He can feel Reapers grip tighten and when he looks back Gokudera sees a look of anger writing across his face. Phoenix tries to pull away but Declan holds her in place. Gokudera screams at Declan. "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

Phoenix finally manages to pull away from Declan and she leans back, a look of disgust and terror on her face.

"Sir." Reaper says quietly and the anger in his voice is barely disguised. "The other matter."

"Ah yes." Declan stands and walks to Gokudera. "You and your girlfriend are to be guests at my annual gala. You cannot say no to this invitation."

Gokudera glares up at the taller man.

"And if we don't show up?"

Declan leans over so the he is whispering in Gokudera's ear.

"Our Dear Little Phoenix will die." He straightens and looks at Reaper. "I trust you to explain the rest."

"Of course Sir."

Gokudera grinds his teeth as he feels disgust building up. Reaper waits until Declan has left the room before rushing to Phoenix's side.

"Hey Kid, you alright? Come on Kid, look at me."

Reaper reaches out his hand and Phoenix slaps it away. She stands unsteadily.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"Kid…"

Reaper takes a step forward and Phoenix takes on back.

"Go across yourself you self-centered, egotistical, backstabbing SON OF A BITCH!"

Reaper blinks and scowls.

"Fine. Tomorrow you will meet your dates and go for a fitting. Your dates will tell you the rest of the details."

Gokudera furrows his eyebrows.

"Dates? What _dates_?"

"Your dates. You don't honestly think you'll be going together do you? No, the Boss will have much more fun this way." Reaper heads for the door but stops and turns around. "I am sorry Kid, if there was _anything _I could do I'd…"

He takes a half step forward.

"Just…go. Please Reaper…just go."

At the sound of his code name Reaper scowls and nods.

"Fine."

The Hispanic man leaves and Phoenix falls to the floor. Gokudera rushes over to her and holds her up.

"Babe, are you all right?" He checks her injuries. "We have to go treat these…"

"I'm fine." Phoenix coughs. "Or I will be."

Gokudera picks the red head up in his arms.

"Come on." He carries her to the bedroom and gently sets her down on the bed before going into the bathroom and returning with the first aid kit. "Amateur I know. But it'll do the trick."

"Or you could just call Blue." She coughs again, and when she pulls her hand away from her mouth there is some red liquid in the palm of her hand. "Well that's not good..."

"Shitshitshitshitshitshit" Gokudera runs off to get the phone and quickly dials Blue's number. He quickly returns to the bedroom. "He said he'll be here asap." He looks worriedly down at Phoenix as sits on the edge of the bed, stroking her hair. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"How the hell is it your fault?"

Phoenix looks up at Gokudera, suddenly pulls him down and kisses him desperately. She pulls at his shirt and her hands go to the buttons of his jeans. Gokudera's eyes widen. He lets her kiss him but tires pulling his shirt down. Gokudera pulls away as she tried to undo his pants.

"Whoa, whoa, wait…no…not…not like this."

Gokudera holds Phoenix's hands away.

"Yes like this!" Phoenix tries to stand up and winces, grabbing her side. "What? Don't you want me anymore?"

Gokudera gently puts his hands on her shoulders to make her sit back down on the bed.

"It's not that, Aydan. You know it's not. But not…I don't want to just _fuck_ because…well…I want it to mean something, ya know?" He runs a hand through his hair in frustration. "I know I'm not making myself clear, but this isn't the right moment. You're hurt and shit basically just went down." He shakes his head. "So…not like this."

Gokudera picks up Phoenix's hand and kisses it.

"I was just _kissed _by my boss! I told the only brother I have left to go fuck himself! So I'm thinking that now's a pretty good time Hayato! I could be dead tomorrow! Hell we both could! So why not!"

Gokudera stands up and looks at her seriously.

"Aydan, if we die tomorrow, then so be it. I can die happy by your side. I don't need sex to make it any more important. And no, it's _not_ a good time. Yeah, you swapped saliva with that motherfucker, but this isn't the way to go about it." He sits down once again and look into Phoenix's eyes pleadingly and holds his hand up to her cheek. "Per favore, Aydan. Please understand…"

Phoenix leans into his hand and closes her eyes.

"I just…I…" Phoenix gasps and throws her arms around his neck. "I thought he was here to kill you." The girls starts to cry. "I thought that the only reason the boss would show up was to give you a death sentence and I….I don't want to lose you…"

Gokudera sighs and hugs Phoenix, stroking her hair.

"It's okay…I'm here. I'll always be. Don't worry. I won't let him do anything to us again. I promise."

Phoenix cries harder, ignoring the pain in her side.

"I was so scared Hayato, and then you went at him and I…I…"

"Shh…it's okay. I'm fine." Gokudera rests his head on top of hers. "I'll be fine."

Gokudera holds onto Phoenix as she cries into his shoulder.


	100. Chapter 100

The two teens stay holding each other for a few minutes before Blue walks in and finds them. He sighs and Gokudera looks up.

"Heya, Blue."

Gokudera begins to stand up for Blue to treat Phoenix but Phoenix grabs onto Gokudera's hand.

"No…don't go. Please don't go."

Phoenix looks up at him pleadingly and holds his hand tightly.

"Don't worry. I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere, Babe."

Blue clears his throat.

"Actually Hayato...I'm going to have to ask you to step outside. From what you told me this may be serious and I need Phoenix to be able to concentrate."

Gokudera looks back and forth between Blue and Phoenix.

"I don't know…I want to stay her with her. I promise I won't distract her."

"She'll lie to make you not worry and she'll be focusing on making sure you are alright. I'm sorry Hayato, but you have to leave."

Phoenix's hand tightens and then loosens.

"He's right…I'll lie so you don't get hurt…but I don't want you to go…"

Gokudera frowns.

"Okay then…I'll be right outside if you need anything, just call me."

He places a kiss on Phoenix's forehead before stepping out of the room.

In about twenty minutes Blue comes out of the room and sighs.

"I swear, she has a knack for finding trouble. You have a hard job ahead of you if you want to keep her safe."

Gokudera bites his lip in worry.

"How bad is it?"

"A few bruised ribs and a minor case of exhaustion, but other than that she's fine. The blood she coughed up was from inside her throat, apparently she tore her throat when she was screaming." The man chuckles but then becomes serious. "Hayato, did the Boss press on the inside of her left elbow?"

"God, she really does know how to worry me…" Gokudera nods. "Yeah, he did. Why?"

"Damn…I was hoping he didn't know about that. This just because a much worse situation. Has she told you about the injury in her left elbow?"

Gokudera shakes his head and his expression becomes serious.

"No. Why? What happened?"

"She was high and she shot up in to that arm...but she misses the vein and hit a nerve. Because she was high she didn't realize what she had done until much later and by then it was too late. She has minor nerve damage in her left arm because of that but the spot where she shot up is...sensitive.

Any amount of pressure causes her sever pain...as you probably saw. You must keep the Boss from doing that again...I'm afraid that it will cause her heart to give out if it happens to often."

Gokudera rubs the back of his neck.

"Damn…so there _are_ still things she hasn't told me…" Gokudera sighs. "I'll try my best. Even if I end up getting hurt, I'll prevent it."

"Damn it Blue, I didn't tell him that for a reason." Phoenix is standing on top of the stairs holding her side. "Now he's going to do something stupid and get himself killed."

"Phoenix, you need to rest, four bruised ribs are nothing to take lightly."

"I'm not gonna get myself killed! I won't die." Gokudera looks her over. "What else haven't you told me?"

"Only things that will piss you off, I can't tell you, or will cause you to do something stupid...like fight the Boss. And die." Phoenix takes a deep breath and winces, shaking her head. "Blue my arm is nothing to worry about, in any fair fight I have that spot covered and I got Hawk and Raven watching my back. And I doubt Hayato's gonna let anyone get close enough to try anything anyway."

Phoenix smiles slightly at Gokudera before Blue walks over to her and leans down to kisses the top of her head.

"Phoenix I view you as a daughter, I want you to be safe and that means exposing your weaknesses."

"I'm not going to die, Aydan. You can tell me these things. I'm not that reckless…"

"Say's you. You almost decked the O-Loughlin boss for calling me a nickname." Phoenix smirks. "Blue...I'll be fine. I always am, you know that."

"Well I didn't know who he was!" Gokudera's next words are mumbled. "I still would've…"

Blue ruffles Phoenix's hair and smiles.

"Tell him your weaknesses. Or no more of the tea."

"Wait what? Come on Blue! That's not fair!"

Blue merely waves as he leaves and Gokudera waves him off.

"See ya Blue."

"So, you gonna lecture me about how hiding stuff from you is going to be the death of me and I should tell you everything blah-blah-blah?"

"I never said it was going to be the death of you. Don't blah-blah-blah me! I'm being completely serious! I just wish you trusted me more…"

"Hayato I trust you with my life but if I tell you this kinda thing _you _are gonna get yourself killed trying to protect me." She leans on the stair railing, looking down at Gokudera. "I know how to protect all my weak points."

"No I won't. Just tell me."

"I…I can't! Hayato, I am ashamed of these things. I don't want you know the worst of me."

"If I can't handle you at your worst, then I clearly don't deserve you. But I _can._ Trust me, I _can._ I _want_ to know."

"Don't make me relive them…please. Hayato, these two spots are me at my absolute worst and all I want it to move forward…with you."

"I see how it is…Okay, I understand." Gokudera turns his back to her. "I'll go make us something to eat."

He begins to walk away.

"Wait Hayato! Please." Phoenix tries to walk forward but something pulls in her side and she cries out, falling to the ground. "God damned ribs!"

Gokudera quickly turns and runs up the stairs. He scoops her up in his arms and carries her to the bed room, gently laying her down on the mattress.

"You should rest."

Gokudera silently walks back out again.

"Fine! I'll tell you. But if I end up having a relapse you get to foot the bill okay?"


	101. Chapter 101

Gokudera pauses in the doorway to the bedroom.

"No, it's fine. You don't have to tell me. I'll wait."

"No…I want to tell you. I should tell you…you're my boyfriend right? You deserve to know."

"Only if you really want to." Gokudera looks away. "You don't have to force yourself."

"Hayato, when have I ever done anything I didn't want to do with you?" She pats the bed next to her. "Come on…I might need you after this." Gokudera starts to feel guilty but excited at the same time and walks over to sit next to her. Phoenix takes a deep breath. "What did Blue tell you about my arm? I only caught the last bit…and he doesn't know the whole story."

"He just…he said you shot up the wrong arm." He avoids her eyes unconsciously. "While you were getting high…"

"And I hit a nerve but kept going because I was too high to realize what happened…" She looks down. "What Blue doesn't know it that I did know." He jaw clenches. "And I kept going anyway."

Gokudera looks confused.

"What…What do you mean."

"I knew something was wrong, I knew I missed the vein, but I didn't care." Phoenix chuckles humorlessly. "I just wanted to feel something." Phoenix looks up at him "You know?"

Gokudera fights the urge to shake his head 'no' and instead just stares at with a blank expression.

"Why?"

"Because I felt nothing...people aren't meant to feel nothing. And pain is a good alternative to emotions...or I thought it was."

Gokudera frowns and covers her hand with his, squeezing it.

"I won't let you feel empty anymore. I'll try my best to make you feel…something."

"I know you will. This is why I didn't want to tell you…you're gonna feel bad about it now." Phoenix leans on her boyfriend and he holds her close. "I'm sorry I was so weak…"

"You weren't weak. You just…didn't know how to cope with it. It's not your fault."

"I was weak and I know it. The only reason I'm strong now is 'cause of you." The Irish teen grabs Gokudera's hand and squeezes it. "Are you sure you want to know the other one?"

Gokudera nods.

"Yeah…"

Phoenix places her free hand on a spot just about her right knee.

"When I was eight I-I…I walked out on to a highway. It was a stupid stunt and…I wasn't even trying to die…I just…I wanted someone to see me as something other than a punching bag. I got clipped by a pickup, broke both my legs and fractured my spine…the right leg and my spine healed up fine but…I can't completely feel my left leg anymore. I just…can't feel it."

Gokudera looks down at her leg and squeezes her thigh.

"Can you feel that?"

"I can feel the pressure but…I can't feel your hand." Phoenix places her hand over his. "Half the injuries I got, I got 'cause I couldn't feel this thing."

Hayato feels his eyes begin to tear up but he doesn't allow the tears to fall as he wraps Phoenix in his arms and pulls her close.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry you had to go through all that.

"It was my fault.

My stupid idiotic self doing stupid idiotic things. I...I just…I was stupid."

"But still. No one should have to go through stuff like that."

"I just wish that…I don't…I…Hayato I can't…" Phoenix takes a deep breath. "I don't deserve you Hayato."

Gokudera gives his girlfriend and serious look.

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that. You deserve me as much as I do you. We need each other.

"I need you more. Trust me, I really do." Phoenix wraps her arms around his torso. "Just…you are the best thing to ever happen to me."

Gokudera smiles softly to himself.

"It's been a long time since I've ever felt so…wanted." He kisses the top of Phoenix's head. "I'm glad it could be you to help me feel that again."

"That's what I'm here for." Phoenix chuckles and buries her face in Gokudera's chest. "If that's what I do for you can you even imagine what you do for me?"

"I can't even imagine…" The silver haired teen looks at the clock on the wall and sighs before pulling back. "It's getting late. I should really go make that herbal soup you taught me to make."

Phoenix smirks.

"I'm stull scared you're gonna burn down the kitchen.

"Oh shush. I can cook! It's just an acquired tastes."

Gokudera pecks his red-haired lover's lips before getting up.

"…No. Fear's overriding hunger." She pulls him back down on the bed. "No cooking for you."

Phoenix kisses Gokudera, who kisses her back but quickly slips out of her grasp.

"Nope. Not now. Or for the next few day for that matter."

"So you're going to deny yourself pleasure because I won't let you cook?"

Gokudera rolls his eyes.

"Not because of that. You're in pretty bad shape. So I'm cutting off sex until you heal up."

"Well you suck." Phoenix holds onto Gokudera's hand. "I don't want to be away from you Hayato. The boss might come back."

"If he does, I'll kick his ass."

"No! He'll kill you. Please, just stay with me Hayato."

"But I have to make you something to eat. If you don't eat, there's no way you can recover quickly."

"But if you leave, the sleeping stuff Blue gave me are gonna kick in and I'll be stuck in my nightmares."

"Aydan, I won't be gone that long. I'll come back to check on you in a few minutes if you want."

"Hayato, the drugs are already kicking in…just…stay. Please."

Gokudera sighs and bends down, offering his back to her.

"Do you want to come?"

"You sure know how to compromise don't you."

Phoenix wraps her arms around his neck and pulls herself onto his back."


	102. Chapter 102

Gokudera stands up and holds onto Phoenix's legs, making sure she has a firm grip on him.

"Well what else was I supposed to do? You need to eat."

"Well you could always stay in bed with me."

Phoenix pecks Gokudera's neck and he stares back at her.

"You know I won't do that. Your health is more important."

"But you know you want to." She kisses his neck again. "Come on Hayato. Four bruised ribs are nothing."

"I will drop you if you don't stop Aydan." Gokudera's voice is completely serious. "Let me nurse you back to health and then we can do whatever you want."

"Oh you shouldn't have said _whatever_ I want. There's a few things I wanna try Darling."

Phoenix smirks as the enter the kitchen and Gokudera shakes his head.

"I think the meds are really kicking in." Gokudera set's her down on the counter. "Try not to kill yourself while I try making this soup."

"Now how can I manage that with you around?"

"You never know." Gokudera takes out pot and bowls and metal spoons. "Now let's see…"

Phoenix watches Gokudera and corrects him when he makes a mistake.

"You really are getting better at cooking mo grah."

Gokudera smirks.

"I only learned from the best."

"Please tell me you're not talking about your sister."

Hayato sighs.

"No, not her! I meant _you_! God…."

"Good." Phoenix leans forward. "Hey you, come here."

Gokudera quirks an eyebrow and sets the fire low so the soup doesn't burn. He walks over to Phoenix.

"Yeah?"

Phoenix sighs and stares at Gokudera before a second before hugging him lightly.

"I'm sorry for worrying you before."

Gokudera wraps his arms around Phoenix.

"It's alright. I just have to get used to it…"

Phoenix pulls back and pecks Gokudera on the lips.

"You're not used to someone like me, huh? Someone who won't do exactly as you say?"

"Pretty much."

He looks over at the soup to make sure it's not burning.

"Well look at you." Phoenix smiles at him proudly. "I'm turning you into a cook. You may earn my father's respect yet."

Gokudera smirks.

"I like to think I already have."

"Trust me, you haven't." Phoenix laughs and winces, touching her injured side lightly. "Ow."

Gokudera frowns slightly.

"You really should take it easy." He walks over to the soup and shuts off the fire. "I think it's ready."

"It's not my fault you made me laugh. Maybe if you weren't so perfect." Phoenix looks at the soup. "Here, let me taste it."

"Oh please, I am _not._"

Gokudera pulls the soup into a bowl and hands it to Phoenix.

"Let me decided that." Phoenix looks Gokudera over as she takes the bowl from him. "Yeah you are." She sips the soup. "Good job Hayato. Just a pinch more salt and it's perfect."

Gokudera grins at Phoenix's praise.

"Finally I made something decent." He pours himself a bowl of soup and begins to drink it. "Not bad…"

"Well you _did_ learn from the best." Phoenix chuckles and winces again. "I hate bruised ribs. Broken I can deal with. Bruised requires a completely different skill set."

Phoenix drinks her soup and Gokudera smirks.

"Well you're weird."

"No just not patient."

She smiles and yawns slightly, which Gokudera notices and sits up.

"Looks like someone's tired." He gets up and offers his back to her. "Now you wanna go to bed? Together? Like you wanted?"

Gokudera smirks.

"And I'm the tease?"

Phoenix climbs onto Gokudera's back and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Damn Blue…giving me a sleeping drug…I don't…ne…"

Phoenix drifts off as Gokudera carries her to the bedroom.


	103. Chapter 103

Gokudera rustles the sheets and cracks an eye open and see's Phoenix still asleep next to him.

"_Wow, she's still asleep…" _He brushes the hair out of her face. _"Those meds must have really knocked her out."_

Phoenix shifts and winces in her sleep. Gokudera frowns a bit and glances at clock, reaching over for the pain meds that Blue left them. He rolls back over and softly kisses Aydan's cheek.

"Aydan. Wake up Babe. It's time for your pain meds."

Phoenix shifts and winces again.

"Ow."

Gokudera looks around and gets up quickly to get a glass of water and comes back.

He pops a few of the pills in his mouth, takes a mouthful of water. He grabs the back of Phoenix's neck gently and tilts it up. He places his mouth on hers and he gives her the pills. Phoenix eyes shoots open and she swallows the pills.

"Well that's an…effective way to get me to take my meds."

Gokudera smirks as he wipes away some dripping water off Phoenix's chin.

"Well, it's not like you were going to wake up and take them."

"You know, these herbal meds Blue makes are more trouble than the other stuff." Phoenix sits up and grabs her side. "Ah…this might be worth a relapse."

Gokudera frowns.

"Please don't." He runs his hand through her hair. "I love you too much."

Aydan smiles softly.

"Don't worry, I won't" She pecks her boyfriend on the lips. "I'm never gonna do that to you."

"Good."

Phoenix smiles, slips off the bed, and gasps.

"Damn."

She walks to the mirror and lifts up her shirt, showing bandages wrapped around her torso. Phoenix sighs, pulls off her shirt and begins unwrapping the bandages.

"I don't think you're going to like what you're about to see…"

"Not the first bruised ribs I've had Hayato. Actually the last time I bruised my ribs was when I first started watching you." She smirks back at him. "I misjudged a jump between roofs."

Gokudera shakes his head.

"You're so reckless sometimes." He gets up and wraps his around around Phoenix's waist from the back, kissing her exposed shoulder. "But I love you regardless."

"I thought that's _why _you loved me."

Gokudera looks down at Phoenix.

"I love you for multiple reasons."

The silver haired teen pushes Phoenix's red hair out of the way as he kisses Phoenix's neck. The girl closes her eyes and sighs before pulling Gokudera's arms off of her.

"Hayato, I gotta let this thing breath."

She finishes unwrapping the bandages and whistles at the purple, blotchy bruise that covers her side. Gokudera scrunches up his nose as he takes in the discoloration.

"It hurts just looking at it."

"Try having it." Phoenix's voice is grim as she gently touches the bruise and gasps. "Ifreann Naofa!"

Gokudera quirks an eyebrow at Phoenix's use of Gaelic.

"If it hurts so much then don't touch it!" He shakes his head. "Want some Icy Hot of something?"

"Why do you think I swore!" Aydan glares at him but sighs. "I'll be fine…if I can figure out how to turn off all the nerves on my side." She stares at the bruise in interest. "That is a very nice shade of purple though."

Gokudera laughs.

"Just trying to be nice." He stares at the bruise longer. "I don't think a dark purple is healthy."

"No…but it is pretty." She smiles. "How long do you think I should let this very unhealthy but likewise very pretty bruise breath before wrapping it up again?"

Gokudera shrugs.

"And hour or two, maybe. It's been a while since I've gotten something that bad."

"For me it's been about…three months. I do love a good bar brawl." Phoenix laughs and turns to Gokudera. "You know…I think I lead a very unhealthy life."

Gokudera sighs.

"You just love following trouble around." She pauses once she says those words. "Well…so have I." He bites the inside of his cheek. "I know what it's like."

"Hey, trouble stalks me remember?" Phoenix smirks and wraps her arms around his neck. "I never said that leading an unhealthy life is a bad thing. Although…I suppose I'm going to have to lessen my unhealthy habits so not to give you a heart attack."

Gokudera stares at his girlfriend.

"Aydan, I hardly think an unhealthy lifestyle is anywhere _near_ good." He sighs and smirks slightly. "Yes please. I don't exactly want to see bruises like these on you constantly."

"Not even after saving your ass from my father's ghost?" She tilts her head to the side. "'Cause I _know_ he's going to show up from my trial and you're going to be there…Oh I can see the fight now…"

"I doubt he'd ever hurt you, even if he was coming at me. And I'd rather _not _have a fight with your father. I'm trying to get him actually _like _me. Not hate me."

Phoenix laughs as Gokudera wraps his arms around Phoenix's waist.

"Hayato, I can tell you two lines that he will say. 'You're the bastard who's had his bloody hands all over my daughter.' And. 'I'm going to kill you.' You can't win his favor."

"But he doesn't know that we've…you know…At least I hope to God he doesn't." He sighs. "He should just be glad I haven't let you be killed! I'm protecting you the best I can…"

"I know you are." Aydan hugs her boyfriend. "I will try to talk some sense into him…but no promises. Just be very…old fashion when around him."

"Does that mean I can't even kiss you? Or hold your hand?" Gokudera goes into deep thought and mumbles to himself. "I'll have to prostrate myself before him…and shakes his hand…and ask his permission to do everything."

Phoenix rolls her eyes and kisses Gokudera.

"Just…be respectful of me…no, you shouldn't kiss me in front of him."

"He'd probably castrate me if I did…"

He kisses her back.

"Jesus, what would he do if I ever got you pregnant!

He shivers as he thinks about the torture he would have to undergo.

"You'd be dead…fairly quickly."

Phoenix is obviously holding back laughter and Gokudera looks as if he's about to cry.

"Please don't stop taking that stuff Blue gave you. I don't exactly want to die just yet…"

Aydan laughs, winces, and kisses Gokudera slowly passionately.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let my dad kill the man I love. Especially if I'm pregnant."

"I don't mind if you marry someone else. You'll definitely need the support if you have a child and I'm not there…But for fucks sake, please don't get with that baseball idiot, Yamamoto!"

Gokudera looks legitimately concern and Phoenix looks hurt.

"The only person I will consent to marry is _you _Hayato. I love you and I will not marry someone else just because I have a kid. Why would you think I would?"

Gokudera grins.

"Good." He kisses the tip of Phoenix's nose. "I just…I feel that it wouldn't be fair to you if I left you alone with a kid. I don't think you _would_, but if you needed to, I wouldn't stop you."

"Not gonna happen. Besides I have the team."

"Oh great, our child's going to be a drunk…" He laughs when he sees the expression on her face. "I'm kidding!"

"Yes because they'll fare any better with us." Phoenix laughs and winces. "Oh…I think it hurts more now…"

"Great, first I can't make love to you and now I can't make you laugh." Hayato's first tightens against Aydan's back. "I really _am_ gonna have to kill that dirty son of a bitch."

"I get first dibs." Phoenix leans on her boyfriend and breaths deeply. "I think the things got enough air. It felt better when it was wrapped."

Gokudera nods in agreement.

"Here, I'll help you put it back on."

Gokudera makes to grab the bandages but Phoenix stops him.

"Wait." She brings her lips to his and kissing him passionately. "That was for the 'no making love' thing. Anything else I can do?"

Gokudera smirks.

"Well, I could think of a few things."

Phoenix rolls her eyes.

"Help me with the bandages, gutter mind."

The silver-haired teen grins widely.

"You know I love you."

Gokudera carefully wraps the bandages around Phoenix's torso.

"Or do you just love my body? 'Cause I'm starting to wonder…"

She smirks as Gokudera stops and stares at her.

"Don't even kid about that." He continues wrapping the bandages around the girl. "I love them _both_ obviously."

Hayato laughs.

"Yes, I think you've proven that quite a bit."

Phoenix smirks suggestively as Gokudera finishes wrapping the bandages around his girlfriends' torso.

"You're so lucky you're bruised up right now. I'd have you pinned to the wall so fucking fast…"

"Oh really? Who said I'd let you?"

"Let's just say I have a _feeling _you would."

Gokudera grins and Phoenix shrugs.

"Eh, it would deepened on my mood." She hears a knock on the door. "Hayato, if it's the Boss, _don't rise. _Bow and be respectful. It's the best way to keep me safe. Trust me."

Gokudera sighs.

"Okay, okay, I promise." He lifts Phoenix's hand to his lips and kisses it. "I'm sorry. I won't ever let that happen to you again."

"If it does, let it. Don't fight him, all that will accomplish is you dead and me back in torture." Phoenix pulls her shirt back on and opens the door. "Oh, it's just you."


	104. Chapter 104

Gokudera's eyes quickly shift to the door and a growl begins to form in the back of his throat.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Reaper grins.

"Well I'm here to take you two to meet your dates. That is, if you're ready."

He eyes Phoenix's PJ's.

"Go away Reaper." Phoenix slams the door shut and turns to Gokudera. "First chance you get, kill him."

Gokudera looks down at his boxers.

"I hardly doubt I'm ready to be assassinating anyone right now…"

"Just kill him please." Phoenix takes Gokudera's hands and pulls him over to the dresser and begins to pull out clothes. "This isn't gonna work…" She puts her clothes back and sighs. "Hayato…you're not gonna like what I'm gonna wear today."

Gokudera is instantly comes suspicious.

"_Why?_"

There's a slight fear evident in his voice.

"'Cause I'm gonna need to be a bit more…business about things today. A bit more…Phoenix."

Gokudera quirks an eyebrow.

"What exactly are you going to wear in order to be more…'business-like'"?

"You'll see…and you are not going to like it." Phoenix pulls on a skin tight black shirt with no sleeves and tight collar that covers her neck, black fitted pants, and a tight jacket that she lets hang open. "This…this is business for me."

Gokudera's mouth hands partially open as he feels his libido begin to act up before realizing that other men would see her in the same outfit.

"No. Absolutely NOT. They're…that…those…those clothes are too fucking tight!" He circles around Phoenix, his eyes on her slacks. "And these just emphasize your ass too much!" Hayato grabs onto Phoenix's shoulders. "Io non lo permetteró!"

"Hayato…" She places her hand against his cheek. "I'm more…threatening like this. I'm able to scar people this way, no one dares look at me wrong when I'm in this. This outfit…it protects me."

"Threatening! More like _seducing!_ I mean…"Gokudera sighs. "You're too…sexy like this. It's too damn _easy_ to look at you wrong when you're in this." He pulls her close. "You looks so damn professional it's hot."

"Remember Hayato, I'm injured." Phoenix slightly and pecks his lips. "Trust me Hayato, this is the best way to make sure that whoever the Boss has waiting for me won't try anything." She looks Gokudera in the eyes. "Trust me on this."

Gokudera pouts slightly.

"I'll let you go on one condition."

"And that is?" Gokudera smirks and whispers something in Phoenix's ears. "Really Hayato?" She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Okay, as soon as my side's better you'll get your wish."

"Well of course. What fun would it be if you were in plain the whole time?"

Gokudera grins and puts his hands on her lips and guides Phoenix to him as he leans down to kiss her gently. Phoenix kisses Gokudera back, her hands working their way around his back, and groans slightly as she feels his bulge press against her.

"Hayato…t-this is not a good road to go down."

Gokudera breaths heavily.

"Screw that. I need you."

The silver-haired teen moves his hips against Phoenix's as he sucks on her bottom lip.

"H-Hayato…" Phoenix moans and kisses Gokudera passionately. "I can't…We need to…stop…"

Gokudera's hands travels into Phoenix's pants.

"Just…a little…more…"

As Phoenix moans, he takes the opportunity to ravish the inside of her mouth. The girl moans into his mouth, and her hands tangle themselves in Gokudera's hair. Their tongues tangle together. Gokudera's hand slides down to the confines of Phoenix's underwear as kisses her passionately. Aydan moans as she feels his hands on her.

"Hayato…" Phoenix pants against Gokudera's lips. Gokudera's fingers make contact with Phoenix's clit and he begins to rub it, wanting to see the reaction on her face. Phoenix bends her head back, closing her eyes and moaning loudly. "You…perfect man…"

Phoenix pants loudly as Gokudera smirks.

"No more perfect than you."

Hayato's hand moves down farther, giving his middle finger enough room to enter her, the tip of his finger plays with Phoenix's entrance, teasing her. Phoenix's breathing catches and she moans, holding onto Gokudera tighter.

"T-That'd debatable."

Gokudera kisses down Phoenix's jaw as he inserts his middle finger into her, moving it slowly. Phoenix bends her head back as she feels his lips on her jaw. Her hand leaves Gokudera's hair and pulls down her collar, giving him more access to her neck. She moans loudly as Gokudera's finger moves within her. Gokudera's other hand begins to pull down Phoenix's pants slightly when the door suddenly flies open.

"Well, well…isn't this interesting."

Reaper leans against the door frame. Gokudera looks at the intruder and pulls away from Phoenix.

"Why the fuck are you _in _here! _Get out!_"

"Hmm…no."

Reaper smiles and Phoenix steps forward and squares her shoulders, her eyes are steely and cold.

"Leave now or die. Those are your choices. Make. Your. Choice."

Reaper smirks.

"Good to see you're back Phoenix."

Reaper backs out of the room with his hands up.


	105. Chapter 105

Gokudera glares at Reaper as he leave the room. Once the older man is gone he sighs.

"I'm sorry. I should've stopped when you told me to…"

Phoenix kisses Gokudera.

"But what I tell you. People take me seriously in this outfit."

Gokudera laughs.

"I don't think it was the outfit, hun. I'm pretty sure it was the cock-blocked look on your face."

Gokudera laughs and Phoenix laughs with him, lightly hitting him in the chest.

"Get dressed you horny man."

"Yeah, yeah." Gokudera walks over to his dresser and sighs. "Shit. I think I'm gonna need to take a shower…"

Phoenix pulls out knee high, flat soled boots.

"Now, isn't that telling."

She pulls the boots over her calves.

"Oh shut up. It's not my fault."

Gokudera pulls a shirt over his head while his girlfriend walks over to him and kisses him lightly.

"I did tell you to stop." Phoenix kisses him again. "Now have you seen a pair of black fingerless gloves anywhere?"

Gokudera shakes his head.

"Nope. But I have my own. I think they might fit you."

Gokudera tosses Phoenix his own pair of gloves. She catches them and tosses them back.

"I need _my_ gloves." Phoenix searches through the drawers. "AH-HA!" She pulls out two black, leather, fingerless gloves and pulls them on. "Now all I need are my weapons and my outfit would be complete." Her hand rests against her hip. "I miss my staff…"

"You're too attached to your weapons. It's almost…unsettling."

"I like my weapons. The staff is retractable and compatible with Fallows flames _and_ it's made out of a titanium steal alloy so it can break bones without denting or bending. And my knife, my knife is 7.5 inches long and the hilt is made of steel with mother of pearl inlays…Oh they are perfect for both fighting and for meetings."

Phoenix day dreams a bit as she thinks about her weapons and Gokudera shakes his head.

"You're so weird."

"Yeah I know." Phoenix smiles slightly as she watches Gokudera get dressed. "Hayato, you're amazing."

"Whoa, where did that come from?"

"Just thought you should know." She smile slightly as Gokudera kisses her. "Shall we go and hope that we don't end up with the worst dates in history?"

"Well if your date ends up being two tons, with braces, acne everywhere and huge nerd glasses, I don't think I'd mind. Unless he started making a move on you…"

Phoenix laughs loudly and winces.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Make me laugh. It hurts."

"Mi dispiace."

Phoenix smiles slightly.

"Come on you." She pulls Gokudera out to the room by his hand and as they make their way to the elevator she keeps his hand in hers. "So Reaper, mind telling us where we're going?"

"The medical wing first. Then you will be going into the city."

Gokudera keeps his eyes fixed on Reaper, still angry at the previous event but he sees Phoenix perk up at the mention of the city.

"Wait, what? The city? As in…out…side?"

Phoenix glares at Reaper suspiciously.

"Why would you let us out? What would be the point?"

"Well you have to go for a fitting don't you?" Reaper smirks and leads them down the hallway and to the medical room. "Phoenix your date is inside."

Phoenix glares at him and steps inside freezing at the light voice that fills the room.

"So, you're hiding your scars from me now to?"

A man, six feet tall, tanned with piercing grey eyes and an 'X' shaped scar across the bridge of his nose in standing in the corner of the room. He is wearing a long black coat over jeans and a black shirt and one could see the lean muscles that shape the man's torso. Phoenix's eye light up at the sight of him.

"Raven!"


	106. Chapter 106

Phoenix walks over to her second in command and clasps arms with him.

"What are you doing here!"

Gokudera tenses up.

"Ra…ven?"

His glare shifts from Reaper to the man Phoenix is latched onto as Reaper leaves the room and locks the door. Raven glances at Gokudera, looks him over and goes back to his boss.

"I got shot."

Raven shrugs and Phoenix punches him shoulder.

"Idiot!"

Gokudera's eye twitches.

"_He didn't even acknowledge me!"_

His fist clenches and feels the urge to pull Phoenix away from Raven and give the man a punch to the face but restrains himself.

"No more getting shot okay?" Phoenix lets go of her right hand man and walks back to Gokudera. "Come here you." She pecks her boyfriend's lips and pulls him over to Raven. "Hayato, this is Raven…unless you want to annoy him, then he's Joel."

Phoenix laughs and interlaces her fingers with Gokudera's. Gokudera's remains deadly serious and his eyes stay fixated on the older man.

"So _you're _the infamous 'Raven' Aydan has been talking about…"

"Hey." Raven looks at the two teens hands and then to Phoenix. "Bhuel breathnú ar sin tá an Boss ngrá."

"Agus má tá mé? Cad atá ar intinn agat a dhéanamh faoi?"

"Cad é? Tá mé díreach sona duit Boss."

Raven smirks at his Boss.

"Cibé rud a rá leat Raven."

Gokudera's jaw clenches.

"Don't pull that Gaelic shit on me!" He turns to Phoenix. "You never told me he spoke Gaelic!"

"Slipped my mind." The red haired girl reaches up and kisses Gokudera. "Besides, it doesn't really matter does it?" She smirks slightly as Raven clears his throat and kisses Gokudera again, a bit more passionately. Gokudera glances back at Raven and purposely puts his hands on her hips and moves her closer to him. Phoenix smiles slightly and presses closer to him before pulling her head back and smiles wider. "Is breá liom tú." Phoenix turns to Raven. "So Raven, do you have anything to say to Hayato?"

"Yeah. Are you gonna protect her with your life? Stop at nothing to make sure she's safe?"

"Obviously. Who do you think I am? I'm not the Vongola Decimo's right-hand man for nothing!"

Raven shrugs.

"Okay then, I guess you'll do."

Phoenix sighs.

"And here we go..."

Gokudera suddenly freezes up as the realization of why Raven is here finally dawns on him.

"Wait a fucking minute…" He looks between Raven and Phoenix. "You two…he's your _date!"_

"Well…I guess so." Phoenix kisses Gokudera. "At least you don't have to worry about him trying anything."

"Non mi fido di lui." Gokudera wraps his arms around Phoenix. "Lui é troppo bello. Non mi piace."

"Non ti preoccupare. Li ti amo. Non lui."

Phoenix kisses him lightly and Raven sighs.

"Are wither of you going to tell me what you are saying?"

"No." Phoenix smirks and kisses Gokudera again. "Si parla solo gaelico e inglese. Quindi, se si volesse dirmi qualcosa…"

Gokudera pecks her lips.

"Si, perfetto." He glances over at Raven and smirks. "Nemmeno una minaccia."

"Niento addatto. Non é mai stato e non sará mai." Phoenix turns to Raven. "And you'll just have to learn to live with the Italian Raven. Now you two shake hands and play nice."

"God I love you."

Gokudera kisses Phoenix once more before letting go of her and waits for Raven to extend his hand first. Raven simply stares at him, obviously waiting for Gokudera to extend his hand.

"Raven."

Phoenix glares at Raven and he sighs, extending his hand.

"God I save your life how many times in the past five years and you still treat me like a child sometimes."

"You've only saved me ten times and only the garrotter was a real threat."


	107. Chapter 107

**Gokudera quirks an eyebrow as he watches Phoenix and Raven interact.**

**"This is…kind of amusing."**

**"How is this amusing?"**

**Raven and Phoenix say at the same time and Gokudera bursts out laughing.**

**"Oh God, you two are actually more alike than I thought." The Italian grins. "You're like a little brother to her in my eyes."**

**"Try ****_older_**** brother Gokudera. And are you going to shake my hand or not?"**

**"Nope 'little' brother seems more accurate.**" Gokudera looks down at Ravens hand and shrugs. "I don't see why not."

The silver-haired teen shakes the raven-haired man's hand.

"Aw, you two are getting along."

"No we're not!" Gokudera quickly lets go of Ravens hand. "I'm simply acknowledging him as your right-hand man."

Phoenix laughs, winces and clutches her side. Worry flashes across Ravens face and he grabs Phoenix's shoulders.

"Boss! What's wrong?"

"Nothing, bruised ribs, that's all." She pushes Ravens hands off her shoulders. "Raven, let's not give Hayato anymore reasons to kill you huh." Phoenix smirks at Raven and kisses Gokudera on the cheek. "So you got any idea who they got for Hayato's date?"

"As far as I know it's a team member."

"Oh God, please let it be Ospray or Sparrow Hawk. If it's Kite I am going to kill someone…probably her."

Gokudera looks at Phoenix. She had told him that Kite was a person on her team but other than that…nothing.

"Why? What's wrong with this…'Kite' person?"

Hayato, Kite is…Well, she's a flirt. And I don't want her anywhere near you."

"You honestly think I could ever fall for her? I know I'm hormonal but I'm not so easily swayed…"

"She'll still try, what would you do if someone flirted with me?"

"Touché. Okay. I get it."

Reaper comes back in with guards and smiles.

"Your boyfriends date will be meeting us at the shop. Come on."

He leads the three people out of the torture house and Phoenix visibly relaxes then shivers slightly in the cold air and step closer to Gokudera. He grabs her hand and holds onto it.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll all be fine."

"I'm not worried, just cold. Welcome to Chicago in winter." She shivers again as a cold wind blows in off the lake. "Aren't you cold?"

Gokudera shakes his head.

"I've traveled around to colder places. To be completely honest, I like cold weather."

Phoenix leans on Gokudera's shoulder.

"Well at leat I have my own personal heat pack." She smirks and links arms with Gokudera. "So I'm actually looking forward to seeing you in a tux."


	108. Chapter 108

"Hm? And why is that? There's nothing special about being in a tux. Actually…I haven't been in one for years…"

"Don't care. I wanna see it. I have a thing for guys in suits" Phoenix looks up at him and smiles before turning to Reaper. "Oi! Reaper, we walking or driving?"

"Walking of course, you know Chicago drivers. Much quicker this way."

"Ain't that the truth."

Phoenix mutters under her breath as Gokudera ruffles her hair.

"You're so freaking weird." He pecks her on the cheek. "Why do you care if we drive or walk?"

"Me, in this outfit, in downtown Chicago? So you know how many guys there will be, and some of them are gonna be stupid."

Gokudera wraps and arm around Phoenix.

"You've got me, that asshole, Raven, and the guards. I doubt anyone would be that stupid."

"Oh you don't know Chicagoans." Phoenix sighs and leans against her boyfriend. "You know if it weren't for the armed guards, right-hand man and the asshole, this would feel like a date."

Gokudera smirks.

"We can just forget about them for now and pretend it is."

"That'll work."

Phoenix smiles just as a construction worker whistles.

"Come on sweetie, ditch silver and I'll show you a real good time."

Phoenix rolls her eyes and Raven growls.

"Told you so Hayato."

Gokudera's mouth gapes open in disbelief.

"You come over here and say that to my face, you fucktard!" He gets ready for a fight. "I think you Chicagoans just have a death wish."

The man walks forward but Raven steps in his way.

"Walk away."

The construction worker quells under Ravens glare and backs up slowly before all out running away.

"Thanks Raven." Phoenix's second nods and smiles slightly before re-taking his position behind Phoenix's right shoulder. "Not all Chicagoans have a death wish…just the drunk fat ones." Phoenix reaches up and kisses Gokudera on the cheek. "Thank you for trying to defend my honor though."

Gokudera pouts a bit.

"I'm lucky you're mine. If anyone else were to have you…" The silver-haired Italian shakes his head. "I'd rather not think about it."

"Well you're never gonna have to think about it mo grah." Raven coughs slightly but Phoenix ignores him. "Because no matter what happens I will always be yours." She smiles. "And yes I know I'm a sap."

Gokudera pulls his girlfriend closer to him.

"But you're _my _sap."

He grins as he sees the expression on Ravens face. Phoenix laughs slightly.

"Watch this." She looks back at Raven. "Hey Joel, I think I'm going to start calling you by your legal name."

"Please don't call me that Phoenix."

"But Joel, it's so much fun."

Gokudera fights the urge to laugh hysterically.

"Joel? That's a very...lovely name.."

Gokudera has to bite his tongue from letting out a huge laugh.

"Gokudera, I can and will hurt you."

"Joel, you touch him and I kill you."

Gokudera grins .

"Oh come on, it's a good name. I had a cousin named Joel once…" He shakes his head. "Poor bastard…"

Phoenix laughs and winces clutching her side.

"Oh this is such a bad time for this." She is still laughing slightly. "Hayato, please promise me that you won't name our kid 'Joel'."

"Ay, but why? It's such a _classy_ name."

Gokudera makes a weird noise from his attempts to hold back his laughter. Phoenix however bursts out laughing and gasps.

"Oh, stop…Ow…"

Gokudera looks at her worriedly.

"Mi dispiance, Aydan. I'll stop now."

Phoenix leans against Gokudera, still laughing and holding her side.

"Ow…You're so much fun Hayato."

Gokudera smiles.

"I'm glad someone thinks so."


	109. Chapter 109

Gokudera wraps his arm around Phoenix's waist as the walk and Phoenix grins.

"Dio non posso aspettare fino a sto meglio."

She smiles suggestively at Gokudera.

"You're such a little…" Gokudera kisses Phoenix and whispers in her ear. "Sei cosi cattivo."

Phoenix kisses her boyfriend back a bit more passionately then needed.

"E non si dimentica."

Gokudera smirks.

"How far is this place exactly?"

Phoenix shrugs and looks around.

"We're in downtown so it shouldn't be much farther." Just then Reaper stops and ushers them into a store where a tall beautiful woman with long blond hair, dressed in a very revealing top, a mini skirt, and stilettos is waiting. "Damn it."

Gokudera quirks an eyebrow.

"Who's the giraffe?"

Before Phoenix can answer the woman walks over and looks Gokudera over.

"Hello, I'm Kite."

She offers her hand but Phoenix swats it away.

"Don't even think about it Kite."

"But Boss…he's cute."

"Yeah and he's mine. So back off."

"Hmm okay, but if you two ever break up…"

Kite winks at Gokudera and Raven laughs slightly. Phoenix sighs.

"I am going to kill you both."

Gokudera backs away from the blond woman slowly.

"Sorry chick, but you're a little too…" He looks up at the woman. "Tall for my taste." Gokudera hooks his arm around Phoenix's waist and pulls her to him. "Not to mention old." The silver haired teen looks down at Phoenix. "Aydan is mine and I'm hers. That's not gonna change. Not now, not ever."

Phoenix smiles at Gokudera's words and wraps her arms around his waist.

"See Kite. Now twelve steps back and keep your eyes away from him or you lose them."

Gokudera turns to look at Phoenix and whispers in her ear.

"She's kinda creepy…"

"This is nothing, you should see her in a bar."

Gokudera cringes in disgust.

"Ugh. So…I'm guessing she's my date…"

Kite looks hurt by Gokudera's tone.

"Unless I kill her first."

Phoenix says as Raven laughs. Reaper comes up and takes Phoenix by the arm, pulling her away from Gokudera.

"Okay while you two young man get fitted down here, the ladies will be upstairs."

Kite winks at Reaper as she heads for the stairs and Phoenix pretends to throw up. She winks at Gokudera before following. Reaper follows the two women and soon only Gokudera and Raven are left on the ground floor. The latter is studying the former with interest.

"You've made my Boss act like a normal person...how did you manage that?"


	110. Chapter 110

Gokudera turns to Raven as the older man sheds his coat, revealing lean muscles covered by tanned skin.

"What do you mean? She's always like that?"

"Yeah right. The Phoenix I know is only like that when she's been drinking...or high."

Raven shakes his head as he frowns. Gokudera mirrors the expression

"Yeah...well, I like to think she's different now. I don't exactly want her to resort to drugs or self-harm..." He smiles softly "She's so much more beautiful when she's happy and smiling."

Raven stares at Gokudera and sighs.

"God I hope you two aren't like that all the time."

Gokudera chuckles slightly.

"Then I guess your hopes are pretty much crushed once you see us at home..."

"Oh joy." Raven mutters before wincing and going over to floor to ceiling mirror, pulling his shirt aside to show tanned skin covered by a bloody bandage. "Ah, Blues gonna kill me."

Gokudera stares at Ravens wound.

"Geez that...doesn't look good at all. How fresh is it?"

"Gun shot. Three days. Blue told me to rest."

Raven scoffs and drops his shirt while Gokudera shakes his head.

"Jesus. And I thought I was a dumbass." The silver-haired teen gets closer to Raven and looks up at him. "That looked pretty bad. Don't be stupid. Just do as you're told. I've had some serious injuries in my own lifetime, I know what it's like. Trust me, you're only making it worse, man."

"You're dating Aydan, you know how she is. It's my job to protect her. And besides, I've had worse." Raven taps the bridge of his nose. "And I own her."

"Yeah, I know. But exactly, she's _my _girlfriend. And I'm not exactly hurt right now, so I can protect her. I always will. Just get better so you don't worry her. Or I'll have to kick your ass."

Raven scoffs and drops into a chair, leaning it back on two legs.

"Right, like you ever could." He yawns and grins slightly as rock music suddenly blares out of the speakers. "Well Phoenix found the sound system."

"Don't think I can't!" Gokudera looks confused for a second as the music plays. "Oh, Aydan..."

Raven smirks and drums against his leg.

"At least you know what you're getting into."

"Of course I know." He plops down on a chair. "I like to think I know everything about her." The Smile falls from Gokudera's face. "Thought I know that isn't true at all..."

"No one knows everything about her. Not even me. Hell I doubt Reaper knows everything about her."

"I know that. I just...tch. Never mind."

Before Raven can ask what Gokudera was going to say a tailor comes downstairs and makes for Raven.

"Control her! I cannot work in these conditions!"

"Man, you know I can't do that."

Gokudera quirks and eyebrow at the tailor.

"Control who? Aydan?"

"Of course I mean that...girl. This music and her attitude, how do you expect me to take that mess upstairs and make her into something perfect!" He turns to Raven. "Find a way to control her!"

"She's already perfect. There's nothing to control." Gokudera stands. "Just show me to her."

"And who are you! A fashion expert!" The tailor laughs. "She is far from perfect! It's hard enough to work around her scars and that...hair. How am I supposed to impress the Boss when he gives me...Aydan Lynch!"

"What?" Hayato's eye twitches. "Look here, buddy. Aydan is _more _that perfect. She's IDEAL. You retards just don't appreciate her at all! She's obviously too good for any of you _mortals_ to comprehend. So if you could just shut the fuck up and let me see her, I just might look past all the shit you just said about my girlfriend."

Raven smirks and stands.

"Kid you just earned my respect." The tall man glares at the tailor. "Fix him up and I may be able to talk her down."

Raven walks upstairs and the tailor glares at Gokudera.

"Fine! I'm just a tailor, what does anyone care about what I have say! What are you measurements?"

Gokudera glances at Raven and smirks but says nothing.

"I don't freaking know. You're a tailor aren't you?" He stretches out his arms. "You figure it out."

The tailor glares at Gokudera and begins to measure him. Soon the music turns down a bit and Raven comes back down the stairs smirking slightly. He sits back in his chair, leaning it back again. The tailor hands Gokudera a suit and points to the back.

"You can change back there."

Gokudera snatches the suit from his hands.

"Yeah, whatever" He looks over at Raven. "What are _you_ smirking about?"

"Phoenix is scheming, always a good thing." The music blast again momentarily and Phoenix's rough laugh makes its way downstairs. "And it seems she's perfecting it."


	111. Chapter 111

Gokudera shakes his head.

"She seems wilder than usual."

He goes into the dressing room.

"No this is just Phoenix when she's trying to get on some ones nerves."

Raven stands and allows the tailor to take his measurements while Gokudera calls over from the dressing room

"She's such a kid." He slips off his shirt. "I love it."

"This is nothing, you should see her AH! Damn it! Watch it man, that's a new injury." The tailor apologizes in a condescending way. "Anyway you should see her when she's drunk...so funny."

"Drunk?" Gokudera pushes down his pants. "She gets DRUNK! When exactly is that? She always told me she couldn't get drunk 'cause of some weird mojo shit with her totem."

"It takes a bit but you can get her there...with about twenty gallons of whiskey. And if we piss off Fallow she can get drunk but then she also gets the hangover."

"Twenty gallons! Jesus.."

"What can I say, we're bad influences."

Raven laughs slightly as the music blares again, My Chemical Romance filling the shop.

"Ugh, she can at least play a better band. Three Days Grace or even Linking Park is better than this crap." The silver-haired teen buttons up his new shirt. "Speaking of influences, aren't you an adult already? Shouldn't you be like...monitoring her or something?"

"This would be Kites station." The music changes to Sum 41 and the volume and bass turn up loud enough to shake the shelves "And this would be Phoenix. We actually don't know how old I am. Amnesia, it's a wonderful thing."

"Ah there you go. I knew she had better taste than that." Gokudera buttons up his vest. "Damn. Must be tough I guess."

"Not really. I got a better view on the world than most people and I got a family. That's all I really need. Although...I could do without all the memory jokes"

Hayato laughs slightly as he zips up his pants.

"Who gives you the most crap about it?"

"...Hawk and Phoenix mostly."

Gokudera pauses.

"What? Really? What kind of stuff do they say?"

"Just stupid little things like 'Hey remember when...' It's a little annoying."

Gokudera makes a weird noise as he holds back a huge laugh

"Merda!" He takes a deep breath but fails and laughs. "Oh my God! That's priceless!"

"And there you go."

Raven sighs as Gokudera throws on his suit jacket.

"Oh come on, it's a good joke. But I'm sure it sucks if they do it all the time..."

"You have no idea. I get Hawk for it but I can't exactly do anything to Phoenix."

Gokudera looks in the mirror, patting down any wrinkled areas.

"Sure you can. Just joke back. Aydan doesn't exactly live on an one-way street. She can take a joke."

"Gokudera I get back at people with sparing. I can take Hawk but not Phoenix. That girl is way stronger than she should be."

"Here's a _wacky _idea: how about you _don't _spar with people? Just be normal and joke back. Less injuries occur that way. And you won't have to worry about her strength."

Raven goes quite while he thinks about it.

"Nah, my way is more fun. And it's good training to constantly be fighting, it keeps us in shape."

Gokudera shakes his head.

"I'm starting to get the idea your whole team is insane."

The silver-haired teen exits dressing room to find Raven in a suit.

"Yep, that's us in a nut shell. But we all take after the Boss." Smirks as he pulls a dark gray coat over the white shirt and dark gray vest. "Just a warning for you, don't ever challenge Phoenix to a drinking contest. You will lose."


	112. Chapter 112

"Oh course. _That _asshole." Gokudera sighs. "You should've told me that before."

"I meant Phoenix." Raven smirks slightly at the expression on Gokudera's face. "She's as nutty ad a squirrel." He looks at himself in the mirror, fixes his low pony tail, and pulls a pack of cigarettes out of his coat pocket. He lights one and holds the pack out to Gokudera. "Need one?"

"Jesus, YES."

Gokudera takes a cigarette and lights it.

"Eh, you get used to Phoenix's...uniqueness."

Raven laughs and takes a long drag and Gokudera follows him.

"Used to it? I like to think I'm practically immune to it."

Phoenix comes down the stairs but stops when she sees Gokudera.

"See, this is gonna be a problem. I just wanna tear that off you."

Raven chokes on the smoke he hand just inhaled and Gokudera smirks.

"Do I really look that good, Babe? It's just a tux. Same old, same old." He looks over at Raven. "Poor guy."

"You look better than good...Jesus..." Phoenix walks over to her boyfriend and takes in all of him. She breaths out and crosses her arms over her chest to keep from jumping on him. "This is going to be a real big problem."

Gokudera has an amused look on his face as he breaths in some smoke.

"I guess I'm gonna have to go change back."

"Don't you dare. New rule, to date me you must wear a suit every day. Got it."

Raven groans.

"Can you two have this conversation somewhere I can't hear you?"

Gokudera laughs

"Well if that's how you're gonna play it, then you have to wear your "professional" outfit everyday too."

"Abbiamo già non si può tenere fuori le mani a vicenda" Phoenix wraps her arms around Gokudera's neck. "Stai cercando di tenerci in camera da letto?"

Hayato laughs hysterically.

"And I thought _I_ was bad!" He pulls Phoenix close. "Cara mia, non credo che dovremmo lo prendono in giro troppo."

"Molto bene il mio amore." Phoenix pecks his lips before turning to Raven, "You've made a friend."

"Not really. We just talked about you and your craziness."

Phoenix smirks at her right-hand mans' words and looks Gokudera over once more.

"I don't like that tie." She goes to where the tailor keeps the ties and picks on out before going back to Gokudera and taking off the old one. She places the new one around his neck and looks up into her boyfriends' eyes for a second. "Before you ask, yes. I can tie a tie."

"What's wrong with the one I had on? I mean, it's not like it matters..." Gokudera watches her as she ties his tie. "Where'd you learn?"

"I had to teach him." Phoenix points to Raven, who bows slightly, and steps back. "There. That's much better...and I just added to my own torture…"

Phoenix sighs and Gokudera shakes his head.

"You're such a freak. So can I just get out of this already? Or are we waiting for someone else?"

"Wait..." Phoenix walks in a circle around Gokudera. "I gotta say, the side comments about my scars aside, this guy is pretty good." She kisses her boyfriend. "Can't you just stay in it for me?"

"_Really!_ You can't do that elsewhere Phoenix?"

"Not a chance Raven. Get used to it."

Phoenix kisses Gokudera again and the young man grins into the kiss, grabbing the back of her neck and tilting her closer int. He ravishes his girlfriends' lips before slowly letting go.

"Not a chance. Unless you want to head into the dressing room with me..."

"Tempting...Very...tempting."

Raven groans again and rubs his temples with one hand.

"I'm going to go jump in the lake now."

Gokudera laughs

"God, this guy..." He looks back at Phoenix. "Take it or leave it. I'm heading to change in a few seconds"

"Now do you see why I keep him around?" Phoenix smirks at Ravens indigent 'Hey!" and kisses Gokudera again. "I am going to have to take you up on that offer."

Raven grabs his cigarette pack again and mutters.

"I'm gonna need more cigarettes..."


	113. Chapter 113

Gokudera quickly grabs Phoenix's hands.

"Come on then."

He pulls her past a few curtains and into the dressing room he was using earlier only to be pushed against the wall and kisses harshly.

"I meant it before, you look amazing."

The Italian teen's eyes widen slightly at his girlfriends eager kiss.

"Wow, I didn't think you were that eager."

He wraps his arms around her waist as he smiles down at her.

"Hayato, you're in a suit. I've been wanting to jump you since I came downstairs."

He chuckles slightly.

"Why thank you. I'm flattered." Gokudera pulls Phoenix closer. "But please be gentle. I still need the suit."

"Well you know me."

Phoenix smirks as she kisses him again, allowing her tongue to enter his mouth. She smiles slightly as he allows her to take control of the kiss and pulls the suit jacket off of her lovers' shoulders. The Irish teens tongue tangles with Gokudera's as she grinds lightly against him and unbuttons the vest, thrusting against him as she pulls it off him, pulling a moan from the Italian.

"Not so rough, Babe."

Gokudera bites his lip as he feels himself harden as Phoenix moves her lips to his ear.

"Well then, you may wanna take over."

Her kisses become more passionate pulling more moans from Gokudera.

"Shit...God, you're perfect."

"N-No more tha-than you."

He moans against her lips as he places a leg between hers and spreads them slightly, kissing her passionately. It was Phoenix's turn to moan as she pulls Gokudera's shirt from under his pants and quickly unbuttons it, her hands tracing his muscles and causing him to take a sharp intake of air.

"Your hands...they feels...so good..." Gokudera places his own hands on her breasts, massaging them through her clothes. "Hurry up and get better. I don't know how much more I can take..."

Phoenix groans as Gokudera gropes her breasts.

"Screw getting better."

Her lips clash against his, kissing him passionately as her hands make their way towards his belt, causing Gokudera to become more excited and push her up against the opposite wall. His lips travel from her lips to her jawline, producing louder moans from Phoenix. Her hands find his belt and quickly undo it before unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down off his hips.

"Sweet Jesus..." Gokudera sucks on the area between her neck and jaw, producing a sizable hickey. "There's so much I want to do to you..."

His hands pull her shirt over her head and slip under her bra, Phoenix lets out a moan as he squeezes her breast.

"Damn...injuries..." Pulls his body closer against her as she pulls the dress shirt completely off and traces the shape of his shoulders. "Don't stop...p-please..."

"We're...We're going to have to stop eventually..."

Gokudera says as he pushes her bra up off her breast and bends down to take one of her breasts into his mouth. Phoenix moans loudly as her boyfriend sucks on her breasts, flicking her nipple with his tongue, giving her no small amount of pleasure.

"Not...true." She pants as he hums slightly, sending the vibrations directly into her breast. "We could go on...fo-for a while..."

Gokudera pulls back slightly to look up as Phoenix.

"But you're...injured..."

Despite his words Gokudera sucks on her breast again, driven by some devilish need to give her pleasure. Phoenix's eyes roll back and Gokudera is given his wish as she moans and pants in pleasure.

"I...don't...care..." She presses against his hardened bulge, pulling a groan from Gokudera. "I've...h-had...worse."

The Irish teen groans as Gokudera gives her nubs one final kiss before moving his lips back up to hers. He pecks her lips lightly before pulling away slightly.

"I don't...I don't want to hurt you."

Phoenix wraps her arms around her lovers' neck and holds his body against hers.

"You won't." She kisses him passionately. "I trust you."

Gokudera takes in his lovers' appearance, the way she held him against her, the lust in her eyes, and the way she was biting her lower lip.

"Ah, fuck it."

His fingers quickly undo the button and zipper of her pants before pulling them down, his hands go around her back and soon she is standing before him in nothing but her underwear. He doesn't get to stare for long as Phoenix seems to lose control and crashes her body against his, kissing him as her hips grinds against his. His kisses travel down her neck and across her shoulder as he gently turns Phoenix around.

"Please let me know if I'm hurting you."

"I know you won't."

Phoenix says as she allows him to turn her, her pants speeding up as her lover pulls her underwear down her legs. Shivers travel up her spine as Gokudera presses up against her body, his fingers traveling into the soft hair between her legs, his hands rubbing against her womanhood in circles.

"Let's see if we can finish what we started."

Gokudera grins at Phoenix's moans and increases the pressure of his hand.

"M-Must you tease me s-so much?"

Gokudera's free hand brushes the hair off the back of her neck and kisses the pale skin.

"If I didn't, it wouldn't be as fun."

His hand moves down lower and his middle finger enters into her, fist moving slowly in and out but then he seems to lose control and places a second finger inside of her and pushes them in and out with greater force and speed. Phoenix moans loudly and her forehead presses against the wall, her willpower failing quickly.

"I...just...I want you..."

Gokudera doesn't wait for her to finish her sentence but nods and takes his fingers out of her, using them to spread her lips while his other hand pulls his boxers down. He guides himself to her entrance and without any warming to his lover, he thrusts into the base, pulling a muted yell from Phoenix's mouth.

"Ahh!"

Phoenix moans as her hands from claws against the wall, while Gokudera's hands find their way to her hips giving him the leverage he needs to semi-pull out and slam himself back into her. The single day he had denied her sex had left her tighter than usual, making his erection harder by the thrust. Phoenix's loud pants make it hard for him to remain in control, and the next, barely audible word uttered by her nearly makes him lose control.

"H-Harder."

Gokudera breathing matches hers.

"A-Are you...sure?"

Phoenix groans.

"H-Hayato...don't...don't question...me..."

"Yes, _master."_

Gokudera smirks slightly before thrusting in roughly, pushing her closer to the wall, Phoenix cries out and presses herself back against her lovers' body.

"Faster."

The Italian quickly picks up his pace, his thumbs press harshly into his Irish loves hips as he grabs them and brings her lower half harder onto his length.

"Ah...you're...you're...so...tight..."

Gokudera moans out as Phoenix pushes herself further onto him, moaning as she does so.

"W-Well, if you h-had listened to...to me"

Phoenix quickly take one of his hands and guides it to her breast, groaning as Gokudera fondles it and teases her nub.

"Listened to you how?"

Gokudera groans as he trusts roughly into her.

"Y-you had you "no sex t-till you're better"...rule..." Phoenix softly moans her lovers' name. "Don't...don't stop...make...make it last..."

"Mhm..." Gokudera slows down his rhythm and rolls his hips to give Phoenix her wish. "Well it's not like I...ah...kept the rule for long."

Phoenix pants loudly as her lovers cock moves within her.

"T-True...Ngh...H-Hayato...I...I l-love you..."

Gokudera smiles slightly before bending his head to the side and catching her lips with his, pecking them repeatedly while thrusting deep inside her.

"I love you too, Aydan." His pace quickens as he groans. "I don't...I don't have long..."

Phoenix groans along with her lover as she feels her insides tighten around him.

"Me...Me either..."

The Irish girl kisses her Italian lover passionately as Gokudera concentrate on controlling his release. He brings one arm around her waist and down to her private areas, rubbing hard against her clit, making their love making more intense.

"I'm...I'm going to..." The thrusts become harder and more erratic before Gokudera finally lets go. "Ahhh."

As Phoenix feels Gokudera's essence flow into her, she loses control and comes herself, pushing back against him and moaning loudly.

"Ahh! Mhmmm..."

Her eyes close as the after effects begin to affect her. Both the teens breath heavily as they lean against the wall, Gokudera breath hitting Phoenix's ear.

"A-Ay...Aydan..." Phoenix shivers slightly under him, moaning slightly as he pulls out. Phoenix turns around to face her lover and as Gokudera looks over her body he notices his essence flowing down her legs. "Shit...I don't have anything to clean up."

Phoenix is still panting slightly, but smirks none the less.

"W-We really...should start planning ahead..."

"Damn it..." Gokudera looks down as the white liquid continues to flow down her legs. "I have no choice then." He smiles slightly at Phoenix questioning look before kneeling down and spreading her legs. "This shouldn't take long."

Before Phoenix can react Gokudera presses his tongue to the inner part of her thigh and begins to lick up her leg. Phoenix's eyes widen for a second before she closes them and leans her head back against the wall.

"Mhmm~"

Her moans get louder as Gokudera's tongue reaches her private area, but instead of continuing from there Gokudera moves his tongue over to her other thigh, looking up at his red-headed lover as he slowly trails upwards. He grins at Phoenix's moans.

"T-This isn't...helping...Hayato..."

Gokudera smirks at her word as he finally reaches her womanhood, slowly spreading her lips with his fingers, watching as his liquid continues to flow out of her. He looks up into her eyes before quickly placing his tongue inside her and begins to like her clean. Phoenix takes a sharp breath at his tongue entering her but her surprise quickly turns to pleasure.

"Ahh...mhmm~"

Gokudera flicks his tongue around, listening to the sounds of pure pleasure issuing from Phoenix's mouth, a single thought penetrates his mind.

"_Crap, I think I'm getting hard again..."_

Phoenix lets out a sigh as Gokudera pulls back slightly and kisses her clit.

"God Hayato..."

"I think...that's all of it." He looks up at her. "Is there anymore inside?"

Phoenix looks down at him with a wide grin.

"If I say yes...will you continue?"

Gokudera smirks back up at her, slowly standing so he can look her in the eye.

"I would. But I think Raven's tired of waiting out there..."

"He probably fell asleep. Either that or he left."


	114. Chapter 114

Gokudera grins.

"Hopefully. Unless that perv got a kick out of hearing us this whole time."

Gokudera pulls his boxers up and watches as Phoenix pulls on her bra and shirt.

"Not likely, if he did hear up he'd turn up the music or go out for a smoke. Raven's very...innocent."

Gokudera quirks an eyebrow as he pulls his shirt over his head

"Innocent? Dude, that guy's like...in his 20's or something."

"With amnesia. He can only remember five years back."

Phoenix pulls her underwear and pants back on.

"Which would roughly put him at our age. Unless he's older...So he hasn't had a girl at all since "you've known him?"

"No...Not for lack of their trying. I swear he gets more numbers than anyone I know. I think he's older, we're guessing his age to be about...23, 24?"

"And he doesn't take any opportunities? Wow, that guy...I kind of admire him... Where did you find him anyway? How far back?"

"Five years ago in the middle of a fight. I saved his ass and then he went around and saved mine." Phoenix lightly touches her neck where the thin scar crosses her neck. "And then he wouldn't leave me alone."

Gokudera fixes his hair so it doesn't look too wild

"Wow. So you don't have any clue as to what could've happened to him to make him and amnesiac?"

"He got a good hit in the head during the fight." Phoenix fixes her hair and kisses her lover quickly. "Bastard was in my group in a raid and then he went and got hurt."

"That's it? Just like that? Hm...seems kinda fishy to me. But whatever. Anyway are you ready?"

"Five minutes after I saved his life and called him a coward he saved me from an enemy with a piano wire Hayato. A guy who can barely walk or talk saves a girl he doesn't know...I had to trust him." Phoenix shrugs. "I'm good. You got your...ah...suit?"

Gokudera nods.

"Yeah, I have it. Thank God nothing got on it...Here goes nothing."

They walk out and Phoenix chuckles slightly as she sees Raven leaning back in his chair, headphones blaring music.

"See, told you so." She walks over to her right-hand man and taps him between the eyes. "Oi, you still alive?"

Raven opens his eyes, notices the hickey on her jaw and a slight pink enters his cheeks.

"So I imagine you two had..." He clears his throat and his blush deepens. "fun?"

Phoenix turns to Gokudera.

"See, innocent."

Gokudera grins widely and licks his lips, he could still taste Phoenix.

"_Lots_ of fun."

"And we'll have more fun when we get back right?"

Phoenix smirks suggestively at Gokudera and Raven clears his throat, the blush spreading.

"Can you two wait until I'm gone for that...please." He stands and pulls his coat on. "Can we go now...I'm going to kill that tailor if he makes on more crack against you Phoenix."

"Yeah, we're about to go anyway. I just gotta go tell that jerk that I'm gonna take this."

Phoenix watches Gokudera go find the tailor.

"Don't kill him please!" She turns to Raven as her boyfriend leaves. "You like him. You approve."

Aydan smirks smugly.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do~"

"No, I find him...interesting."

"You like him~"

Phoenix breaks into laughter as Gokudera come back into the room and Gokudera quirks an eyebrow.

"What are you creeps smiling about?"

Phoenix walks over and links arms with Gokudera.

"Raven approves of you. He likes you."

Raven crosses his arms and looks away, clearly trying to deny his Bosses words.

"I don't think so. He looks kind of pissed off at me."

"Nah, he's pissed at me." Phoenix pecks Gokudera on the cheek and pulls him out into the cold Chicago air. "Good job, you got Ravens approval, I don't have to worry anymore."


	115. Chapter 115

"No...he's probably gonna kill me in my sleep. I don't even want to know what he'll do if he found out exactly what we were doing..."

Gokudera wraps his arm tightly around Phoenix's shoulders.

"You are gonna have to fight him sooner or later. And if you lose, I will kill you." The red-haired girl looks up as it starts to rain slightly "Damn...winter rain..."

Gokudera looks up and smirks.

"Hey, Aydan."

As the girl looks up, he takes the chance to kiss her gently on the lips. Phoenix's eyes widen slightly before she closes her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back. Raven clears his throat.

"Can you two keep your hands off each other for more than five minutes?"

Gokudera quickly pulls away and smirks. He holds her hand and gives Phoenix one last peck.

"I guess it's only fair since he's hand to put up with so much."

"Bah, that's his job now." Phoenix kisses him again and smiles slightly. "I've always wanted to kiss someone in the rain."

Gokudera laughs softly.

"You're such a girl, you know that?"

"Well would you rather I be a guy?"

"I wouldn't really care, if that's what you mean. But I love you the way you are."

Gokudera pecks Phoenix's cheek.

"So I'm a girl and you're a sap. We can work with this."

Phoenix smirks and leads her boyfriend down the street.

"Oh shut it. Can we stop by a pizzeria or something. I'm starving..."

"If we can get away from the guards I could take you to Pequads. God I love that place...maybe we can order in when we get back?"

"We _could_ make a run for it...Maybe up to Canada like I said."

"The guards have guns Hayato."

Phoenix tightens her grip on her lovers hand and Gokudera sighs.

"Fucking guards..."

"We'll order in, okay?"

"Sure. Should be good anyway."

Gokudera grips her hand a bit tighter.

"If you really want pizza I...I could make you some..."

Gokudera's eyes widen a bit.

"You can make pizza?"

Phoenix nods.

"My dad taught me."

"Oh...well you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No...I...I want to."

Hayato's face brightens a bit.

"R-Really?"

Phoenix nods again.

"I need to honor him."

Gokudera smiles softly.

"He'd be so proud of you."

"Yeah well...considering who I'm dating I have to do something right."

Phoenix laughs a bit and Gokudera feigns hurt.

"You're terrible!" The silver-haired Italian pauses when he hears a slight chuckle come from Raven. "What are you laughing at!"

"You two...it's so cute."

"'Cute'? You just called us "cute"..."

"Yes I did."

Raven smirks as Phoenix glares at him before she turns to Gokudera and kisses him passionately.

"Honey, not in front of the children..."

Gokudera grins.

"They will just have to cope with it."

Phoenix smirks and kisses Gokudera again who smiles into the kiss.

"Now, _this_ is what I call the perfect woman."

I cook, I clean, Acconsento sesso ogni volta che ti piace."

"Percisely. You're perfetta."

Gokudera kisses his girlfriend and Raven groans.

"I'm going to have to learn Italian."

The tall man mutters.

"Please don't Raven. Trust me, you don't wanna know."


	116. Chapter 116

Gokudera laughs at the confused look on Ravens face.

"Unless you _want _to be scarred for life. Then please, be my guest."

Phoenix laughs and hugs her silver-haired boyfriend.

"You sir, are the most amazing boyfriend on the face of the planet."

Gokudera smiles down at Phoenix.

"Only because of you."

"Nope."

"Yep. No don't argue with me woman."

"I always argue, you know that."

"Well deal with it."

Gokudera sticks his tongue out at the red head and she places her mouth around his tongue, kissing him.

"Never."

Gokudera's eyes widen in surprise.

"Wow, and I thought I was a perv."

Phoenix winks and clicks her tongue while Raven sighs.

"Really Phoenix? Don't make me hurt you."

Gokudera glances back at Raven, half sure he's joking.

"You wouldn't hurt her."

"Yes I would…throw her in the ring and let her face a hydra match."

"Bullshit. I'd have to kill you if that were true."

"She's faced a hydra match alone before and survived…almost lost her arm but she survived."

Phoenix smiles at the memory as Gokudera growls.

"Don't make me castrate you."

"I'd love to see you try."

Raven smirks as he walks past them and Gokudera glares at his back.

"That guy really knows how to get under my skin!"

"He does it to everyone." Phoenix links arms with her boyfriend. "Don't worry, he's just testing you."

"Testing me how!"

"To see how far you'll go to protect me."

"I thought he already knew that…"

"He likes to be sure."

The Italian teen shakes his head in disbelief.

"That guy…is so weird."

"Yeah, he's…different."

"I think he needs to get laid."

Gokudera laughs until he sees the small smirk on Phoenix's face.

"I think you need to get laid for _completely _different reasons."

Gokudera smirks and pulls Phoenix closer.

"We just did it not even half an hour ago."

"Beh, ti voglio nel letto, sense vestiti. Attesa pe me unirmi a voi."

Gokudera feels a shiver go down his spine at his girlfriends words.

"Dio, tu sei molto calda."

"Non tanto quanto si."

Gokudera smiles and looks up at the building in front of them.

"We're here, aren't we?"

Phoenix smiles

"Yes, now we just need to get past the guards and the elevators and then…you're mine."

"I hope you're not forgetting to take that drink Blue taught you how to make. I don't want Raven to kill me just yet."

"He won't, I've already given the 'so not kill' order on you."

"Well you never know…"

Gokudera holds Phoenix's hand tightly as they walk into the elevator.

"Ah but Hayato Gokudera, don't you know. My word is law."

"Oh yes, Goddess Aydan." Gokudera laughs and Phoenix smirks as the elevator stops and kisses Hayato before pulling him into their apartment and up to the bedroom. The younger teen kisses his girlfriend back as she pushes him down on the bed. "Already? I haven't even settled in yet."

Phoenix crawls over her younger lover, positioning herself over his crotch.

"Yes already."

She grinds against Gokudera, leaning down to kiss him as he moans softly.

"Well it's not like I mind anyway."

Gokudera pulls Phoenix close to him and the girl smirks as she begins unbuttoning Gokudera's jeans.

"Didn't think you would."


	117. Chapter 117

Gokudera blinks his eyes open, looking around at his surroundings in confusion.

"_Where the hell am I?"_ He looks down at the redheaded girl using his chest as a pillow while her arm is wrapped around his abdomen. _"Oh, that's right. We got back last night…" _He smiles softly down at the woman he loves _"God, she really is beautiful."_

The silver-haired teen brings up a hand and brushes away a few strands of Phoenix's hair that had fallen in her face. He caresses her cheek with his finger.

"Tu sei, molto bella, cara mia."

Gokudera leans down and pecks Phoenix on the lips and the girl nuzzles closer into his chest. She snuggles closer to Hayato and mummers in her sleep.

"Hayato…"

Gokudera smiles slightly and kisses Phoenix gently.

"Come on, Babe. Ya gotta wake up."

Phoenix moans and blinks open her eyes, looking slightly confused as she tilts her head up. When she sees Gokudera the red-haired girl smiles brightly.

"Good morning Darling."

She snuggles closer to her lover and yawns slightly as Gokudera runs his fingers through her long red hair.

"You seemed like you were having a lovely dream." Phoenix's eyes flutter closed. "Oi, don't fall asleep again!"

Phoenix nuzzles into Gokudera's chest.

"But I'm still tired." She hugs his midsection tighter. "You wore me out yesterday."

Gokudera's mouth gapes open.

"Me! Hey, _you're _the one who dragged me in here and pushed me down! I'm more of the victim here!"

Phoenix smiles slightly.

"I still don't see how it's my fault you," She yawns. "are so hard to resist."

Phoenix starts to feel herself slip away as she listens to Gokudera's steady heartbeat. Gokudera pocks her side.

"Come on. There's a crap ton of stuff we need to get done." Phoenix snuggles closer to him and hugging his midsection a little tighter. "You're not playing fair at all."

"No one said I play fair…"

Phoenix yawns again and Gokudera sighs, wrapping his arms around her.

"Fine. But maybe just for five minutes. Just to rest my eyes for a bit…"

Phoenix smiles slightly as she allows the warmth of Gokudera's arms to lull her into safety and lets the world of dreams take her once more.


	118. Chapter 118

Gokudera sets down his fork and looks up at Phoenix in amazement.

"Jesus, I can't believe how good a chef you are. It's unreal."

He grins as Phoenix's normal smile grows wider.

"Well I have to be if I'm going to get you to be a half decent cook."

She holds back a laugh as Hayato sticks his tongue out at her.

"Oh shut up." Phoenix's smile widens. "God, you're so beautiful."

"Yeah, so you keep saying. I, for one, don't believe it." She hears a knock at the door and gives Gokudera her most winning smile." Darling could you get that and if it's Reaper could you kill him slowly?"

She bats her eyelashes at him and Gokudera bursts out laughing before leaning over and pecking Phoenix's lips.

"I love you so freaking much, you know that?"

Phoenix leans forward as Gokudera kisses her again, making it last longer.

"I know, and I love you just as much mo grah. If not more." There's a second knock at the door. "Well we know it's not Reaper. He'd just come in."

She stands and goes to the door, Gokudera follows her and stands directly behind her as if to protect her.

"Wait. Let me open it. Just in case."

He reaches for the doorknob but Phoenix's hand beats him there.

"You're so protective." She turns her head and pecks his cheek. "I love it." Phoenix opens the door and sees the tall form of her right hand man waiting in the doorway. "Raven? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

Gokudera stares at Raven, locking eyes with him before nodding.

"Hey."

Raven nods back at Gokudera.

"Hey."

"Did you two really just give each other 'the nod'? Really? That's it, I'm done with both of you. Go have your male bonding moment."

Phoenix throws her hands up as she walks away.

"What? No! I was just acknowledging him!"

Gokudera grabs Phoenix's arm and pulls her towards him, leaning her over and kissing her hard on the mouth. Phoenix's eyes widen slightly but she quickly gets over her surprise and kisses him back.

"Really guys, all I ask is that you keep your hands off each other for five minutes. That's all, just five minutes." Phoenix smirks and deepens the kiss before Gokudera pulls back and gives her one last peck. He looks up at Raven and grins before going back to kissing Phoenix. The red-haired wraps her arms around Gokudera's neck, pulling him closer to her, and Raven sighs. "I'm starting to think that you do this to annoy me."

Gokudera begins to chuckle.

"Shit, I think he figured us out."

"Damn. I think he did." Phoenix reaches up and kisses Gokudera quickly" Well Raven, ya gonna come in or just stand there?"

She takes Gokudera's hand and pulls him into the apartment.

"I doubt he wants to come in now that he knows what we do all day.

The silver-haired teen grins back at Raven.

"Don't worry, I just have to give something to Phoenix and then you guys can do whatever you like…just please, wait until I'm out of the room."

Phoenix looks at Gokudera and smirks.

"I don't know Raven…I do owe Hayato a…certain act for him allowing me to wear that outfit yesterday."

"Oh dear God." Raven grabs Phoenix's shoulders. "Please. Stop."

Gokudera's eyebrows furrow and he pushes Raven away from Phoenix.

"Don't touch her!"

Phoenix lightly touches Gokudera's arm, telling him to back off, and when he does so she steps forward. In a few seconds Phoenix had Raven pinned to the ground and is kneeling on his chest.

"Do you wanna try again Raven or is one lesson enough for you?"

"All right, all right. I get the picture, only the kid gets to touch you. Let me up."

Phoenix stands and helps her friend up off the floor.

"So what are you here for Raven? I know it wasn't for a beat down."

Raven suddenly becomes serious.

"Your totem."

Gokudera quirks an eyebrow at Ravens words.

"Her…totem? What?" He turns to look at Phoenix. "But I thought your totem is Fallow and she lives within you."

"She does…but I have a physical totem as well. It's kinda like your Vongola Gear, only about a hundred times more powerful."

Gokudera pouts.

"Hundred times more powerful my ass."

Phoenix smiles slightly at her boyfriend as Raven unties a leather cord from around his neck and pulls a small silver cross with a black onyx stone and carved with Celtic knots from under his shirt. He holds it out to Phoenix. "Raven, I gave it to you for a reason. I can't have it here."

"Phoenix, you gave it to me to keep it out of the O-Loughlin hands. Kinda pointless for me to keep it now."

Gokudera looks at the necklace Raven holds out to Phoenix, realizing it is an exact replica of the one Fallow put in Phoenix's hand when she first came out.

"Why don't you want it?"

As Phoenix's fingers curl around the cross, Fallows flames spring to life in her hand and they spread down her arm and to her side where her bruise is, circles her side. The redhead gasps at the flames seem to jump into her skin.

"That's why. Damn thing give the flames a mind of their own." Despite her words Phoenix smiles. "Thanks Raven."

Gokudera feels a growl form in the back of his throat and mutters.

"Don't smile at him…"

Raven smirks at the silver-haired teen.

"Gettin' a little jealous Gokudera?"

"I'm not jealous!"

Gokudera glares at Raven but before the dark-haired man can reply Phoenix pushes him to the door.

"Out, you are not antagonizing my boyfriend."

"But…"

"No buts! Out!"

Phoenix pushes Raven out the door and shuts it


	119. Chapter 119

Gokudera smirks as Phoenix pushes Raven out of the door.

"Now that that's over…"

He grins seductively at Phoenix who holds up the necklace.

"Hayato, hold your horses. I know you're curious about this."

Phoenix ties the leather cord around her neck and the minute she's finished her crystal blue eyes flash with fire for just a second.

"W-What…" Gokudera's jaw drops. "Whoa…"

"See, knew you'd wanna know. Okay, think of it this way. My totem is this necklace but the power of the totem comes from Fallow. As longs as I'm wearing this necklace I have a slight control over Fallows flames...and they heal me."

Phoenix glances around the room before pulling Gokudera into the bedroom and pulling up her shirt. She pulls the bandages off the show smooth pail skin. Gokudera stares in wonder at the place where the bruise used to be.

"Did that just...It healed!"

His hand moves unbidden to her side and trails over the pale skin, causing Phoenix to shiver at his touch.

"Phoenix is the bird of rebirth..." Her eyes close as Gokudera continues to stroke her side. "Mhmm..."

The Italian teen smirks as he sees Phoenix's reaction to his touch and his figures travel farther down.

"You like that?"

Phoenix's hand moves to the side of Gokudera's head and her fingers slowly move through his silver hair.

"Yeah..."

The smirk on Gokudera's face widens into a grin as his fingers slide into her pants.

"How about we get you out of these clothes and into your professional clothes?"

"How about we skip the changing clothes phase and just go straight to the making love phase."

Phoenix presses her body against Gokudera's, hoping he'd go along with her wish.

"So very tempting...hm..." Gokudera suddenly pulls Phoenix's arms and throws her on to the bed before crawling over her and pinning her arms above her head. "Yeah...this could work."

Phoenix looks up to where Gokudera is holding her arms down in surprise.

"Well this is new." She looks back into Gokudera's eyes. "What else you got for me?"

Her body presses up against his only to be forced back down as Gokudera roughly grinds into her. He leans down and whispers seductively in her ear.

"_Do you like that?_"

"Y-yeah..."

Phoenix moans as she wraps her legs around his waist and pulls her body up against his. She manages to get one arm out of his tight grasp and pulls at the back of his shirt while the other arm works at pulling out of his grasp. Gokudera quickly takes hold of her free arm and holds both of her arms tightly in one hand.

"Nope. Not today." The silver-haired teen bites down on her bottom lip slightly as his free hand rips the clothes from her body, pulling a soft moan from the girl and leaving his lover naked and surprised underneath him. Gokudera's eyebrows shoot up at Phoenix's moans. "You're actually getting off from this, aren't you?"

An animalistic smirk decorates his face as Gokudera leans down to kiss Phoenix's neck but begins to bite is lightly, pulling louder moans from her lips. The red heads hands become claws as his teeth make contact with her neck.

"I-I'm not sure...you should...ke-keep going..."

"Oh? And why not?" Gokudera takes both Phoenix's arms in one hand again as he unbuttons his pants. "You seem to be liking this."

Phoenix moans as she tries to reach her lovers lips.

"Exactly...I-I may want you...to do it...all the...time."

Her shoulders bend painfully back so she can reach Gokudera's lips and kisses him fiercely. Gokudera responds to her fierceness in her kiss by biting down on her lip hard enough to draw a bit of blood, grinning slightly as she shivers.

"Kinky bitch." He pulls out his member and rubs it between her thighs. "Lo vuoi?"

"K-Kinky bitch? If t-that's how you're going to be...Maybe I'll just...leave you..." Her moans cut off her words as she feels his member rub against her leg. "Or..may-maybe not..."

Gokudera thrusts hard between her legs, rubbing himself on her private area, not inserting at all. A feral look enters the silver haired teens eyes as he forces Phoenix's chin up.

"Answer me. Do you _want_ it?"

He moves his member between her lower lips, teasing her with his tip, Phoenix's back arches far off the bed as she feels her member against her opening.

"H-Hayato..." She pants and moans as her wrists twist in his grasp, trying to get out and failing. "Ahh..." Gokudera leans his head down and flicks his tongue over on her nipples as he continually rubs against her, pressing slightly harder with each pass. Loud moans leave Phoenix's mouth time and time again. "Oh God..." The red-headed girl pants and claws at the air, trying to grasp on to something. "Hayato..."

As Phoenix becomes more turned on her juices flow out onto Gokudera's length and he smirks devilishly.

"You're so _wet."_

His mouth goes back to her nub and sucks hard drawing out a scream from Phoenix as Gokudera's teeth close around it.

"AHHH!" Phoenix moans. "Hayato...Yes...y-yes I wa-want it."

Gokudera looks up at his lover and says a single word before pressing against her opening, not entering at all.

"Louder."

Phoenix's back arches.

"God...Hayato...Just...give it to me..."

The Italian shakes his head and thrusts against her faster.

"I want you to _beg _for it."

Phoenix groans before giving in.

"H-Hayato...I...I'm begging you...P-Please...I...want you...in me..." Moans slightly as Gokudera tightens his grip on her wrists. "Please..."

Gokudera grins at his girlfriends words and pecks her lips before whispering.

"As you wish."

Without warning he suddenly thrusts harshly into Phoenix's tight opening, pulling another scream from Phoenix.

"Hayato...Ngh...God..."

Her moans increase as Gokudera increases his hard thrusts. A low moan leaves his mouth as his eyes are drawn to her bouncing bosoms.

"God, you're so hot."

Phoenix does not seem to register her lovers words as she feels him pound into her.

"Hayato...H-Harder...Please...Please just...Please..."

Phoenix moans loudly as Gokudera lets go of her arms, grabs onto her hips and flips her over onto her stomach, pins her arm down on either side of her and pounds harder into her. As he thrusts roughly into he hits a bundle of nerves and Phoenix stiffens.

"Oh God!" Her hands clench the sheets tightly as he continues to hit that certain spot, harder each time. A loud cry leaves her lips. "Ahhh!"

As she tightens around his member Gokudera moans.

"Mhm...Yeah...You like that?"

His thrust become harder and more rapid as she tightens even more around him.

"Y-Yes..." Phoenix groans. "Hayato...Gokudera...Y-You are..a-a God!"

She cries out Hayato's name time and time again as his pounding becomes harsher with every thrust.

"And how..." He thrusts. "...exactly..." Rolls his hips. "...am I..." Gokudera's right hand moves the nape of her neck and presses against it. "...a god?"

The young couple both groan as their love making becomes rougher.

"The..." Phoenix cries out as Gokudera pounds harshly into her and grasps the bed sheets tighter. "amount of...of pleasure...y-you give me."

The red head bites into the pillow to muffle her moans which causes Gokudera to thrust into her harder.

"Don't you dare be quiet!" The hand that is not pushing down on the nape of her neck latches onto her hip, forcing her down onto his cock even harder. He thrusts harder into her using the hand on her hip to force her farther on to him, grinning at the sounds leaving her mouth. But they were not the sound he wanted to hear so Gokudera leans down and whispers in her ear. "Scream for me."

He straightens up and begins to pound into her in earnest, placing both hands on her hips as he pushes her on to him with each thrust. Gokudera grins in accomplishment as his actions pulls a scream from Phoenix's throat.

"AHH!" Aydan's back arches and she pushes herself farther onto his length. "H-Hayato...ngh..." She moans loudly. "God...don't...don't stop...Please...go faster...harder..."

Hayato smirks as he leans down and bites harshly into Phoenix's shoulder, making her cry out as he roughly grabs her hips and thrust in and out almost haphazardly.

"Sei mio."

Phoenix moans and pants as her lovers cock enters her again and again, harder each time. Her knuckles turned white from how tightly she was holding onto the sheets and she has to resist the urge to bite into the pillow to stop her screams.

"Sarò sempre...essere...il vostro..."

Gokudera pauses for a second to lean over and capture her lips, kissing her passionately.

"Ti amo."

He quickly thrusts in again, grabbing onto one of her legs and lifting it, turning her onto her side. He roughly thrusts into her, rolling his hips as he does so, and one of his hands travels up her body before harshly massaging her breasts. Phoenix is panting heavily by this time and just barely brings one of her arms up, burying her eyes in the crook of her elbow, while she cries out in ecstasy as Gokudera continues his rough administrations. The silver-haired teen allows her calf to lean on his shoulder, letting his hand rub hard against her womanhood while his hips continue moving in a rhythmic motion. His voice becomes husky as he pinches one of her nipples between his fingers.

"You're so fucking sexy, Aydan."

Phoenix's throws her head back as he pinches her nipple harder between his fingers.

"I could say...say the same ab-about you. Ngh..."

The Italian teen smirks before completely pulling out and pushing Phoenix on to her back, grabbing her thighs hard and wrenching her legs wide apart. He looks down at his Irish lover with a predatory look in his eyes before slamming himself back into her, not even bothering to hold her down as she pulls herself up and tightly wraps her legs around his waist. Phoenix tangles her hands in the boys silver locks and holds herself to him with her eye shut tight as he thrusts up into her with renewed ferocity.

"Sono vicino..."

The male teen gasps between harsh thrusts. Phoenix does not answer right away but kisses her Italian lover passionately, before pressing her forehead against his and moaning as he pushes himself farther into her.

"Me...me to..."

Gokudera's hands move from her hips to her butt, gripping it firmly as his thrusts become sporadic, grunting with every harsh thrust.

"Mhm..."

He haphazardly locks lips with his lover as the thrust upwards, pushing himself farther into her every time and giving her greater pleasure. Their tongues tangle with each other, jumping from one mouth to the other with no distinction between the two before Phoenix pulls back slightly and pants heavily against Gokudera's lips before her mouth meets his once more. She groans into his mouth as she feels herself tighten around him and from how tightly Gokudera is holding on to her. Gokudera copies her groan as he feels her inner warmth squeezing him, the groan turning into a moan as he thrusts hard until finally pushing himself as far in as he could go and releasing his seed.

"A-Aydan!"

Phoenix throws her head back as the dense liquid enters her, clawing at his back as she loses control and cums, pressing her entire body against his and calling out her lovers name. Her arms untangle from around his neck as she collapse back on the bed at a loss for energy, her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Jesus Christ..."

Gokudera energy last a few seconds longer before he falls onto of his red-headed lover and tries to catch his breath.

"Fuck..." Takes a deep breath as he feels the aftershocks of his orgasm consume him.* "That..." His face presses into her chest. "...was amazing..."

"Naofo...Ifreann. You've been...you...that was..." Phoenix wraps her arms around her lover and holds him to her. "Wow."

Gokudera smiles to himself.

"That good huh?"

He kisses the area of Phoenix's skin beneath him.

"Better." The girl leans her head back into to pillow, moving her hand up to play with Gokudera's hand when she feels something pull on her wrist. "Ahh."

She gasps quietly and Gokudera looks up at her.

"What happened Babe?"

"My wrist."

She holds up her arms and sees red finger marks around her wrist, Gokudera's eyes widen at the marks.

"S-Shit…" He gets up and cheeks her wrists. "Damn it. I'm so sorry…I don't know what came over me…"

"Don't be. I'm fine, I just...it was just a new experiences." Phoenix smiles softly and reaches up to caress Gokudera's face. "You're normally so careful with me."

"I know…I'm still sorry."

The silver-haired teen leans down and gently presses his lips to Phoenix's wrists. The girl sighs softly and leans up, pecking Gokudera on the lips.

"I'm fine Hayato."

The Italian sighs.

"At least it was only your wrists. I'd feel like an asshole if I bruised you all over." Gokudera kisses Phoenix's wrists once more before falling into the empty space next to Phoenix, pulling her up to lay on his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I'm tired as hell now."

Phoenix snuggles closer and Gokudera pulls the blankets over them.

"Oh Hayato, imagine how I feel."


	120. Chapter 120

Gokudera feels a bit of stirring next to him, which cause him to wake up. He blinks his eyes open and looks around.

"Aydan?"

Gokudera squints in the early morning light as he tries rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Mhmm…"

Phoenix snuggles closer to Gokudera in her sleep, moving her arm above the blankets and baring her bruised wrist. Gokudera stares at the discoloration on Phoenix's arm in confusion for a second before shooting up into a sitting position.

"Aydan! Your…your arms!"

Phoenix blinks her eyes open and smile slightly.

"Good morning Darling." She looks down at her wrists. "Oh…well that's new…"

Gokudera pulls down the blankets, exposing a series of bruises trailing from her arms, to her shoulder and all the way down to her ankles.

"Damn it." He looks at the major bruising on Phoenix's hips and cringes. "I'm so fucking stupid. I knew I shouldn't have lost control like that…"

Gokudera turns away from the bruises and Phoenix sits up, hugging Gokudera from behind.

"Hayato, I'm fine. A little stiff but other than that, I am fine." She kisses his neck, resting her chin on the crook of his shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

Gokudera frowns as he looks down at Phoenix's arms.

"But I've never wanted to hurt you like this…"

He gently picks up one of her arms and gently kisses it.

"I'm not hurt. I told you I'm fine. A couple new bruises" Phoenix shrugs. "Nothing new."

Gokudera stares at Phoenix and pulls away slightly.

"You've gotten bruises from rough sex before?"

"No but I spar with my team almost every day." Phoenix pulls him back against her. "Add in my morning workout and well…I get bruised a lot."

Gokudera turns around and leans against Phoenix's chest.

"Mi sento ancora una Merda…"

"Hayato Gokudera, listen to me. You didn't do anything wrong." Phoenix wraps her arms tightly around him. "Hell, I liked it." She tightens her grip on him. "Please don't worry about it Hayato."

Gokudera smirks sadly.

"I doubt you'd like it if I did that all the time…Which I would _never_ do." He wraps an arm around Phoenix. "Just…stop me if I ever get to be too much. Okay?"

Phoenix nuzzles into her lovers shoulder.

"Hayato, I'm fine. Please don't worry about it." She smiles slightly. "Maybe these will get me out of that dress I'm supposed to wear tomorrow."

"Why? How bad _is_ your dress exactly?" Hayato smirks. "Is it one of those poofy Victorian dresses?"

Phoenix grimaces.

"I don't wanna talk about it...I hate dresses and this one..." She shakes her head. "I don't wanna think about it." The girl pulls away from Gokudera. "Let's just say you look a lot better in your suit then I do in my dress."

Gokudera smiles and ruffles Phoenix's hair.

"It's all right. If it makes you feel better, I'd be happier if you were in one of those poofy dresses." He pokes her side and pecks her on the cheek. "I'm sure you'll look beautiful in it either way."

"You just don't want guy to stare at me." Phoenix sticks her tongue out at her boyfriend. "Don't worry, most guys in the family know that staring at me only ends up with broken hands and missing eyes. I'm personally more worried about Kites dress, knowing you...well I'm very worried."

Gokudera frowns.

"What do you mean by that? You think I'm a cheating bastard?"

"Of course not. But you are a fifteen year old boy and Kites not exactly the ugliest person in the world." Phoenix shrugs. "I'm just worried she'll try to steal you from me."

"Yeah, but she's taller than me. That's already a turn-off. And so what if she's slightly attractive. Don't mean I'm going to fall for her. She seems a bit…loose." Gokudera sighs as he wraps his arms around his red-haired girlfriend and kisses her. "I'm not shallow Aydan. I wouldn't leave you for the world. I love you too much."

"Then I have your permission to slap you if I see your eyes start to wander?"

Phoenix grins and Gokudera nods.

"You do actually. But I doubt my eyes would." He kisses her shoulder. "My eyes would be on you the entire time."

Phoenix's smile grows wider and she throws her arms around Gokudera's neck.

"God I love you Hayato. You're the first person to make me feel so...wanted. When I'm with you I never feel alone and you even make me feel better about my scars." She tightens her hold. "You are the very best thing that could have ever happened to me."

Gokudera rests his head in the nook of Phoenix neck

"And you are that and more to me Aydan." He kisses her neck gently. "I just love you so fucking much, it's insane."

Phoenix rests her cheek on the top of Hayato's head and then almost whispers.

"How could I ever deserve you?"

Gokudera pulls back slightly to look into Phoenix's bright blue eyes.

"Because some higher power probably realized how perfect we were for each other and how much we needed to be it the others life. "You complete me."

"Some higher power?" The girl laughs slightly. "I knew there was a reason I fell for you." Phoenix kisses her boyfriend. "Now, shall we get dressed so we can have one peaceful day before I get forced to be nice with the rich and famous the O-Loughlin family."


	121. Chapter 121

Gokudera pokes Phoenix in the side, smirking as she giggles and pecks her lips.

"Whatever you want, Babe."

Phoenix smiles, slides off the bed and picks up her torn shirt.

"Hayato?" She holds it up. "You were really eager yesterday, weren't you?"

Gokudera stares at the shirt.

"I didn't think it actually _ripped_…"

He laughs nervously and Phoenix laughs at his expression.

"It's okay Hayato, I don't really like this shirt anyway." Phoenix throws the shirt over her shoulder and picks up her totem. "Now let's see if this things healing abilities work on sex bruises."

Phoenix places the necklaces around her neck and her eyes flash with fire as sparks appear all over her body and blossom into flames. Soon her whole body is covered in fire. Gokudera watches Phoenix's flame-filled eyes with interest.

"That never fails to amaze me."

He watches as her bruises begin to heal. Phoenix looks down at her body as the flames sink into her skin.

"What amazes you? Fallows powers or me with no clothes on?"

She smirks and begins to look for her underwear. Gokudera grins.

"Both." He gets off the bed and searches for his pants. "You know, I don't even remember taking them off…" He bends down to look under the bed and picks up a piece of clothing. "Uh…I think I found your bra."

"Now how the hell did it get under there?" Phoenix takes the bra from him and slips it over her chest, reaching behind her to clasp it. "You know I find this unfair. Here I am practicably naked and you still have most of your clothes on." She crosses her arms. "At least have the decency to take your shirt off next time you rip my clothes off, okay?"

Gokudera chuckles.

"Hey, it's not like I was exactly _thinking _straight. My goal was to get _you _naked, not me." He finds another piece of clothing across the room. "I can't even make out what this was…"

Gokudera tries to piece it together through the rips and tears. Phoenix looks around him and sighs,

"I'm pretty sure that_ was_ my underwear…"

Gokudera smirks.

"Almost makes me feel like a monster."

He hands Phoenix the torn piece of cloth.

"I have flames that heal most injuries and you're the monster because you ripped your girlfriends underwear trying to get it off her? Hayato...you obviously don't know very many monsters."

Phoenix examine the torn cloth, balls it up and throws it away before going to the dresser and pulling out a new pair.

"What do you mean I don't know! I am the one who _best_ knows about monsters and UMAs and the like!" He tries to go on about is 'experiences' with mythical creatures but stops when he sees an amused look on Phoenix's face. "What are _you _smiling about?"

Phoenix pats her lovers cheek and smiles sympathetically.

"Oh you don't know _anything _about mythical creatures. You human always get things wrong."

Phoenix goes back to the dresser and pulls out her clothes.

"And what do you mean by _that!_"

Gokudera goes to his own dresser to pick out clothes but Phoenix steps in his way and her eyes flash with fire. When the flames clear, her eyes aren't her normal blue but a yellowish orange with silted pupils.

"Never assume to know more than those who love with the creatures. I was raised on the truth of them."

Gokudera freezes up as he stares at Phoenix's eyes.

"I guess…" He goes quiet for a little bit before smirking. "How about you tell me more in the shower?"

Phoenix blinks and tilts her head to the side before a smile breaks out on her face. She closes her eyes for a second and when she opens them again they are a clear blue once again. The girl pecks Gokudera on the lips and nods.

"Okay, I'll even lend you a few books on the subject when we get outta here."

"Maybe I can even ask Fallow some questions…" Gokudera gets very excited. "I haven't exactly had the time to go out and research UMAs like I should so this…this is good…"

He walks into the bathroom with Phoenix in tow, going on about what he'd like to ask Fallow.

"Hayato stop. These creatures don't like to be interviewed. We only know so much because they are a part of us. Trying to get this information from them directly would be suicide."

The excitement fades from Gokudera's face and he feels a frown appear on his face. The silver-haired teen fakes a smile.

"I know, I'm just kidding." The Italian teen lies and kisses Phoenix. "Now come on. You know the warm water doesn't last very long."

"You better be just kidding or I'm never taking you to Ireland."


	122. Chapter 122

Gokudera steps out of the shower and reaches for the towels on the counter, handing one to Phoenix.

"I hate this stupid place. Can't the water stay warm for _more_ than fifteen minutes!"

He sighs as he dries himself off.

"I think that's part of the torture…" Phoenix pecks Gokudera on the cheek. "But don't worry once we're outta here we can use my shower, that thing lasts for two hours." She smirks. "Imagine all the fun we can have there."

Gokudera quirks an eyebrow.

"You've been in the shower for more than two hours?" His eyes narrow. "With who?"

"No one. You know you're my first and my only." Phoenix kisses Gokudera. "The showers just a good place to think."

The silver-haired teen smiles as Phoenix kisses him again.

"I know. I just like making sure." He pulls on a pair of boxers. "The last time I drifted off into thought in the shower, I nearly became a human prune."

He shudders at the thought and Phoenix tried to suppress a laugh but fails. She sees the look on Gokudera's face and hugs him.

"I love _you,_ Hayato Gokudera. I have only ever loved you and will only ever love you. There is no one else that will ever make me look away from you." She kisses him. "You should never have to make sure of that."

Gokudera kisses her back.

"I know." He wraps his arms around Phoenix tightly before letting go and looking down at his shirt. "Aw, come on. Now I'm all wet again…" Gokudera sees the imprints of where Phoenix's breasts touched his chest and smirks. "Nice."

Phoenix hit's Gokudera's chest lightly.

"Shut up, or no more kisses for you."

She sticks out her tongue and pull her black camisole over her head, before pulling on her underwear and pants and walking out of the room without looking at Gokudera.

"Oh come on." Gokudera zips up his jeans. "You know I was just kidding!" He follows Phoenix out of the room and the redhead doesn't answer as she pulls on her converse high tops and leaves the room. Gokudera sighs. "I don't even get why you're so mad!" He rushes to get in front of Phoenix, stopping her half way to the kitchen. "Come on I said I was sorry Babe."

"No you didn't. You just said you were kidding." Phoenix crosses her arms. "That's not saying sorry."

"Ugh." Gokudera pinches the bridge of his nose. "Fine, I'm _sorry._ Happy now?"

Phoenix pretends to think about it.

"No." She wraps her arms around Gokudera's neck and pulls his head down closer to hers, pressing her lips to his lightly. "Now I am."

Phoenix kisses Gokudera again as the silver-haired teen wraps his arms around Phoenix's waist.

"You're such a brat." Gokudera pecks Phoenix's lips. "Ma tu sei la mia marmocchia."

"Bhuel ansin, má tá mé den sórt sin a brat, b'fhéidir ba chóir duit a phionósú dom."

Phoenix smirks as she kisses Gokudera again, slowly backing him into a wall.

"You know I love it when you speak Gaelic, but what the fuck did you just say?" Gokudera breaths against Phoenix's lips. "Sounds sexy…"

"Eh, doesn't matter. You wouldn't do it anyway." Phoenix takes Gokudera's hands and places them on her hips. "Now are you gonna kiss me or not?"

Phoenix smirks as she presses her body against Gokudera's.

"Do what?" He gulps as he feels the shape of Phoenix's body against him. "It's not like I have a choice when you're …._this_ close…"

Gokudera brushes his lips against Phoenix's and the girl feels her heart skip a beat.

"_God, I have to do all the work sometimes."_

Phoenix thinks as she movers her lips to Gokudera's ear and whispers.

"You wouldn't _punish _me for being a brat."

Gokudera shudders and smirks.

"We'll just have to see about that."

Gokudera pulls Phoenix closer and claims her lips. Phoenix moans slightly against Gokudera's lips, smirking as he switches their position and pushes her back against the wall. The red-haired girl allows her tongue to enter his mouth. Gokudera fights off a smile as Phoenix's tongue travels inside his mouth, moaning a bit as her tongue rubs the roof of his mouth.

"_Jesus she's so freaking perfect."_

Phoenix wraps her legs around Gokudera's waist and pulls herself up so that she his above him. The girl tangles her hands in Gokudera's silver hair as she kisses him passionately. She pulls back slightly and pants against Hayato's lips.

"God…Hayato…"

Phoenix kisses Gokudera again when the door opens and Kite walks in.

"Oh, so Raven _was_ telling the truth. You two can't keep your hands off each other."


	123. Chapter 123

Gokudera quickly turns his head towards the door, almost dropping Phoenix as his strength wavers in shock.

"W-What the hell!"

Gokudera blushes profusely and Kite leans against the couch.

"Oh no, don't stop on my account."

"Kite, get out." Phoenix growls as she turns to Gokudera and whispers. "I hate my team."

Gokudera looks up at his red-haired lover.

"I'm starting to really dislike them too."

He sets Phoenix down on the floor, sighing as he straightens his still-wet shit trying his best not to even look at Kite.

"Kite, what do you want? And could you please knock next time!"

Phoenix crosses her arms and glares at the blond woman.

"Well you see Boss," Kite eyes Gokudera's shirt. "I'm here to get you ready for the Gala."

"Kite the Gala is tomorrow night. It's not even noon yet, what could you possibly need almost two days to do?"

"Well to make you look perfect I have a lot to do."

Gokudera freezes at Kites words.

"What?" He glares at Kite, tired of people saying that Phoenix wasn't perfect. "What the _fuck_ do you mean you have a lot to do to make her look perfect?" Hayato pulls Aydan close. "She _is_ perfect. Of course a two-bit whore like yourself wouldn't know perfect even if it bit you in the ass."

Kite blinks and takes a few steps forward.

"See not that was completely uncalled for Gokudera Hayato." She slams Gokudera against the wall by this throat, lifting him up off the ground and smiles sweetly. "You should never talk to a lady like that."

Gokudera grunts as his hands go up to try and loosen Kites hands from his throat.

"Lady my ass."

Suddenly Gokudera falls to the floor as Phoenix pulls Kites arm away from Gokudera and pushes her across the room. The redhead stands poised to fight in front of her boyfriend, her hands alight with fire and her hair moving by an unfelt wind.

"Try that again Kite. You'll lose your arms. I promise you that."

Gokudera rubs his sore neck as Kite takes a fighting stance as well.

"Phoenix, it would be an honor to fight you."

"Say that _after_ I've kicked your ass." Phoenix leans back on her leg before launching herself forward, her fist connecting with Kits stomach while her other hand hits a few pressure points. While Kite is unbalanced Phoenix moves behind Kite reaching behind her and throwing Kite over her shoulder. The girl knells on Kite s stomach and grabs her wrists. "Now Kite, unless you would like me to tear your arms off, I suggest you apologize to Hayato."

"Why should I? He called me a whore."

Gokudera watches the fight in stunned silence and mumbles under his breath.

"I called you a whore 'cause it's true..."

Phoenix pulls on Kites arm and there is a loud pop as one of her shoulders pops out of its socket.

"AH! Alright! Alright!"

Gokudera's eyes widen as he hears the pop.

"_Damn." _He suddenly notices the fire that still surrounds Phoenix's hand. _"That…that looks like Juudaime's Dying Will. But…how?"_

Phoenix pulls back on Kite's other arm.

"Well…we're waiting."

"I'm sorry I touched your boy-toy."

"Wrong apology." Phoenix pulls on Kites arm until it is at the point of dislocation. "Try again."

"HOLY SHIT! I'm sorry I attack him!"

Phoenix lets Kites arm drop.

"That's better." She steps off Kite's stomach and walks back to Gokudera. Phoenix lightly touches his neck, the flames that dance between her fingers turning soft and warm. "Are you alright." Gokudera doesn't answer and his eyes stay fixated on the flames on Phoenix's hands. Phoenix sees his eyes trained on her hand and pulls away. "Ah, sorry."

The fire on her hands die out and Gokudera looks up at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good."

He stands and stays quite, as if he's contemplating the events that he just watched unfold.

"_I never really thought about it…maybe it's because I've never seen her fight so seriously before…but…damn."_

"I guess that was weird for you, huh?"

Gokudera just blinks at Phoenix as she speaks to him.

"N-N0…It's good."

Phoenix rubs the back of her neck uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry..."

Gokudera shakes his head quickly.

"It's fine."

He leans over and ruffles Phoenix's hair thinking.

"_At least I'm taller."_

"I shouldn't have stepped in, you could have taken her." Phoenix hugs Gokudera tightly. "I'm sorry."

There's a sharp intake of breath as Kite pops her shoulder back into place.

"Okay Boss, you know how much I love cute moments like this, and especially now that you're in it, but we really have to go."

"Alright already." Phoenix grimaces so only Gokudera can see. "Come one Hayato, before I kill her."

"Oh no, Gokudera stays here."

Gokudera freezes at Kites word and Phoenix grabs onto Gokudera's arm tightly at the thought of spending the night away from him.

"What?"

"Kite, no."

"Phoenix, yes. Just think of this like the night before your wedding. The groom can't see the bride before the wedding or it's bad luck."

Phoenix blushes but pushes on.

"This isn't our wedding Kite!"

Gokudera blushes profusely and pulls Phoenix closer.

"She doesn't _have_ to leave. There's no point. She's better here…with me."

"Yes she does. Gokudera I'm the only one on our team with any real fashion sense, so if you want Phoenix looking her best then we are gonna have to start early. Like five in the morning."

"But the gala doesn't start until six!"

"Yes, and you are gonna need a lot of work." Kite hears Gokudera growl. "What? She does. You may think she looks perfect but she's not exactly queen of taking care of herself. I have to work around all that and make her presentable to the higher ups."

Phoenix tightens her grip on Gokudera's arm.

"Please Kite...he keeps my nightmares away. Can't you just come get me in the morning."

Gokudera fights the urge to tell Kite to go fuck herself and pulls Phoenix close to him.

"She's fine just the way she is. She can stay _here_ and look ten times better than you ever could."

Kite starts to argue but Phoenix cuts her off.

"Kite! Did the Boss order this?" Kite nods. "Damn it." She sighs and turns to Gokudera. "Hayato…I have to go…" She hugs him. "But I really don't want to."

"But I don't want you to go."

Gokudera encircles Phoenix in his arms and holds her tightly.

"Kite, wait outside. I'll join you in a few." Kite nods and leaves the room. "Hayato…"

Phoenix seems at a loss for words before she latches onto Gokudera's lips and kisses him passionately. The silver-haired teen allows Phoenix to take control of the kiss before pulling back slowly and giving her one last peck.

"Ci vediamo somani Aydan." Gokudera presses his lips to hers again and whispers against them. "I love you."

Phoenix leans against Gokudera's chest.

"I'm going to miss you Hayato." She feels her boyfriend's arms tighten around her and lets herself feel the safety they provide before stepping away and looking up into his mint green eyes. "I love you too."

Phoenix makes for the door but turns around and kisses Gokudera one last time before walking out of the room. Gokudera stays where he is until he hears a car start. He walks over to the balcony just in time to see Phoenix get into a black Mercedes and sighs, silently waving her off even though she can't see him.

"Ciao…mi piccolo fenice."


	124. Chapter 124

Gokudera pats down any creases in his tux and sighs.

"Is she coming?" The Italian teen turns to Kite. "Where did you leave her? She better be safe or I swear I'll-."

"You'll what?" Kite pulls her already low-cut ruby red dress down lower, exposing more of her cleavage and glares at Raven as he yawns and drums against his leg. "You musicians, Phoenix is always playing chords and you're always drumming." She gives and exasperated sigh before turning back to Gokudera. "Don't worry, Phoenix is fine. I don't know if you know this or not but she can take care of herself just…" Kite focuses on the grand staircase and smirks. "Damn I am good, no I'm better than good. I'm amazing."

"I know but sti-."

The silver-haired teen turns to look in the direction that Kite is staring and his jaw drops. Standing awkwardly at the top of the staircase in a long silky sapphire-colored dress, is Phoenix.

"_W-Whoa…"_

Aydan's normally straight hair is loosely curled down her back and pinned to the side with a diamond flower while her bangs are straightened down. A giant tribal-like diamond necklace flows over her chest and as Gokudera watches his girlfriend raise a hand to brush some hair from her eyes he notices a giant sapphire ring surrounded with diamonds on her left middle finger. The young woman scans the crowed until she looks at Gokudera and her face breaks into a grin and she begins to make her way down the staircase. Her right hand rests on the railing, so as not to fall in the two inch heels Kite has placed her in, and Hayato can see the promise ring he gave her on her ring finger. Gokudera gulps as Phoenix almost reaches the bottom of the staircase, he had never seen Phoenix look so…refined before. He knew that she came from money but Phoenix never dressed like it. Her hair was always a mess, she never wore make up, and her clothes were all well-worn. Seeing Phoenix dressed as she was, with her hair and make-up done…Gokudera was in shock.

Once Phoenix reaches the bottom of the stairs Raven appears by her right side and offers her is arm. Phoenix smiles slightly and places her hand over his, allowing her right-hand man to escort her into the crowd.

"You look good Boss."

"I swear to God Raven I am gonna kill Kite. And the hairdresser...and the make-up person."

Raven smirks slightly.

"Of course you are Boss."

Gokudera forces his mouth shut as he feels a growl form in the back of his throat.

"_I'm the one who's supposed to be complimenting her…"_

He tries to look calm but his eyebrows remain furrowed as Raven and Phoenix get closer. When they were within feet of Kite and Gokudera Phoenix lets go of Raven's arm and steps towards Gokudera, immediately stumbling and falling into Gokudera.

"Damn heels…"

Gokudera blushes as their faces near each other and he notices that her eyes seem to be a darker shade of blue due to the dress.

"A-Are you okay?" Gokudera helps his girlfriend back up, frowning as he sees that Phoenix's eyes meet his. "You're my height now…"

"I told Kite I wanted to wear flats." The redhead glares at Kite before hesitantly looking back at Gokudera, a blush spreading across her cheeks. "You look really good Hayato."

The silver-haired teen looks down at himself, momentarily forgetting what he was wearing.

"Oh, uh, nah…not really…" He bites his lip awkwardly. "You look a hell of a lot better than I do…"

Phoenix smiles slightly and then seems to lose control of herself as she throws her arms around her boyfriend.

"God I missed you Hayato."

Phoenix tightens her hold on the silver-haired teen who seems shocked at first before his lops slowly form a smile.

"I missed you too Aydan." Gokudera hugs Phoenix and as his hands meet her back, he feels her exposed skin and freezes. "Wair…what?" He turns his lover around and sees that her dress is cute so that her entire back is exposed. "W-W-Wha…What is this!"

Phoenix scowls as Gokudera takes in the back of her dress.

"The Bosses idea of a joke. 'Hey let's put Phoenix in a dress that shows off every one of her burns and whipping scars! Yeah that'll be fun!' I swear, one day I'm gonna kill him." Phoenix turns and hugs Gokudera again, lightly this time. "Please don't be mad about it."

Gokudera sighs.

"I'm not mad at you. I just feel like killing that bastard."

Phoenix pulls back so she can look in Hayato's eyes.

"No, you promised not to fight him." She kisses him lightly and pulls away slightly before kissing him again, her arms slowly wrapping around his neck."

"Ugh, fine…" Gokudera pecks his girlfriends lips and puts his hands on her hips. "You have no idea how much I want you in that dress…" He leans over to whisper in Phoenix's ear. "_all to myself_."

"Well you're not going to get that. I barely got any sleep last night and when we get back you are laying down on the bed and being my pillow." Phoenix pokes him in the chest. "Ya got that?"

"Wha- But that's not _my_ fault!" Gokudera sighs. "Fine."

"But that doesn't mean you can't kiss me." Aydan smiles suggestively and then laughs as Raven coughs. "Raven just think, the more time I spend with Hayato, the less people will think that you and I are together."

Raven considers this for a minute.

"Okay, just please...not in front of me."

Gokudera pulls back a little.

"You…with _him!"_ He glares back a Raven. "That's it! I don't want him escorting you anymore!"

"But Gokudera Hayato that is not your choice." Declan O-Loughlin walks up to the group and Phoenix, Raven, and Kite bow respectively. Gokudera stays straight. "Come with me you two."

The Irish boss leads Gokudera and Phoenix to the bar where Phoenix waves at the bar tender.

"That's Harrier, he's on my team."

Declan stops by a man and Phoenix takes the opportunity to order a drink from Harrier. Gokudera taps her on the shoulder.

"Order me an apple martini please. I'm gonna need it…"

Phoenix smirks.

"Lightweight."

"Hey, I'm trying to enjoy my time, not get wasted." He takes his drink from Harrier and sips it. "And I am _not_ a lightweight damn it!"

Phoenix smirks as Declan turns around with the other man and smiles.

"This is one of my foremost supporters."

There is a shattering of glass as Gokudera drops his drink.

"F-Father…?"


	125. Chapter 125

Phoenix stiffens and looks at the man standing next to her Boss.

"That's you…dad?"

"_Damn I'm glad Hayato takes after his mom."_

Declan smirks, obviously amused.

"Oh yes, did I forget to mention that. I am so sorry."

Gokudera grinds his teeth and growls at the Irish boss.

"You bastard!" He turns to his father. "Che cosa ci fai qui?"

Gokudera glares at his father and Phoenix takes Gokudera's hand and squeezes it, telling him to calm down. She makes no gesture of welcome towards Gokudera's father. The older man quirks an eyebrow at the girls motion and asks.

"È questa la yua ragazza?"

Gokudera bares his teeth.

"Ch non sono affair tuoi"

His father stares at his son.

"Sono sicuro chi è solo una puttana da strada."

Gokudera motions to go punch his father but Phoenix holds him back, stepping forward instead.

"You know, it's always funny to see the street rats vying for their imaginary places."

The red-haired girl smirks coldly at her boyfriend's father and the man turns to look at her.

"And who do _you _think you are, girl?"

"I would watch your tone street rat when talking to me. My family doesn't take insults lightly."

Phoenix eyes are cold as she stares at Gokudera's fathers and he gives off a disbelieving smirk.

"_Your_ family? I'm sure your mother is just a lowly prostitute and your father's her procurer."

The man looks smug until Phoenix steps forward and punches him in the stomach. Almost instantly, twenty men in black suits surround Gokudera and Phoenix and Raven and Kite appear by Phoenix's side while Harrier picks up a small knife from the bar and turns to the group.

"I warned you to watch your tone with me. And now you have insulted my mother _and_ my father. You asked me who I am. I am Aydan Lynch, sole heir to the Lynch Family fortune, and you will be lucky to survive tonight with what you have said."

Gokudera's father straightens up automatically and he holds up a hand, calling his men off.

"The Lynch Family you say? That's impossible. The entire family is said to have been massacred."

Phoenix jaw clenches at the mention of her families murder.

"Yes well the assassins missed the small girl hiding in the closet." She punches the man again. "And you would do well to never mention that day again." Phoenix grabs the front of Gokudera's fathers shirt and pulls him down into a low bow. "Do you understand me?"

Gokudera's fathers men suddenly motion to grab Phoenix and her team when a voice suddenly calls out.

"Stop it!" Everyone turns to look at Gokudera. "Just…fucking _stop_ it." He walks over to where Phoenix still has his father pulled into a bow and looks down at him.

"I told you I never wanted to see your face again. And now you show up and insult my girlfriend and her family." Gokudera begins to shake with anger and Phoenix places her free hand lightly on his shoulder. "You bastard! I hate you!"

Gokudera's father slaps Phoenix's hand away and straightens up, patting down his tux. Gokudera turns around and refuses to look at his father as the older Italian man steps back to allow his men come between him and Phoenix.

"Ti ho smepre volute al mio fianco, Hayato." The man looks back to Phoenix and smirks. "Ora io voglio pure."

Gokudera quickly turns around.

"You wouldn't dare!"

His father turns around and begins to walk away.

"Ciao…._Hayato._"

Phoenix takes the knife from Harrier and strides forward, getting in front of Gokudera's father and grabbing his wrist.

"A reminder never to mess with my family." She pulls the blade across the man's wrist. "And a reminder to _never_ mention my families deaths again." She makes a second cut and pulls the man closer. "Non potrò mai stare al tuo fianco."

She presses the knife deeper into the man's flesh before dropping it on the fool and walking back to Gokudera. She grabs her drink off the bar, drains it, and orders another.


	126. Chapter 126

Gokudera's father glares at Phoenix as he bites back the pain and watches as his blood stains his white sleeves. He motions to go take his gun from the inside of his jacket but Gokudera rushes over to block his Phoenix from his father's gun.

"I won't let you take away the woman that I love. Not again."

Gokudera's finger hesitates above the trigger, but eventually sighs and puts the gun back into the holster and mumbles something incoherent but does not repeat it. He turns around without another word and walks away with his men tending to his wounds. Phoenix glares at the retreating man.

"Raven, go have some fun. No killing this time."

"Boss…"

"Don't question, just do. Oh and Raven, leave the knife." Raven smirks and places the knife he was holding and follows Gokudera's father and soon the sound of fighting can be heard as he takes on the men. "I can see why you hate the bastard." She drains her second drink and stands, hugging Gokudera. "Can I kill him?"

Gokudera's eyebrows knit closely together and feels his head starts to pound.

"I hate him. I fucking hate him so much. I've been wanting to kill him myself for the past seven years, but…he's still my father." Gokudera looks down at his hand. "He gave me life…" The teen leans against Phoenix. "I'm sorry that he insulted your family. I should've intervened earlier…"

"So if you can't kill him...does that mean I can? I promise to make it hurt. Hell I may even torture him a little." Phoenix smiles at her lover but scowls as he mentions the insults. "He's lucky he's not dead already after what he said about my parents. Although the look on his face when he found out who I am was priceless." She smiles slightly. "Do I really not look the part for a rich kid?"

"Not at all Boss." Raven walks past them flexing his fists. "Your father needs some better men."

Gokudera shrugs

"I really don't care." He orders another _stronger _drink. "I just want to forget I ever saw that man." He pulls Phoenix closer to kiss her. "I just want to enjoy my time with you."

Aydan kisses Gokudera

"Well you're gonna have to make the best of the time we have right now cause I'm going to be doing something stupid soon." She kisses him again. "Although you might get a kick out of it."

Gokudera quirks an eyebrow.

"Something stupid? And what might that be?" He feels suspicious as she kisses him "Should I be worried? You're not going to tango with Raven, are you?"

"No." She kisses him. "And no." Their lips connect again. "I'm just going to be doing something I love that you haven't seen yet and the boss...well he may not agree but it was his idea." Phoenix wraps her arms around Gokudera's waist. "So let's make the best of our time together before I do my stupid little stunt."

Gokudera wraps an arm over her shoulders.

"Just promise me you won't get yourself killed. If that asshole isn't gonna like it, he might want to punish you for it." Gokudera feels his arms touch Phoenix's skin again and quickly unbuttons his suit jacket. "Okay, I just can't anymore. I've been trying to ignore it but I just can't." He throws his jacket over Phoenix's shoulders. "There. That's better."

He smiles as Phoenix pulls the jacket closer around her.

"So protective." Phoenix gets closer to Gokudera. "I love it."

Gokudera smirks.

"I'm glad you do."


	127. Chapter 127

Gokudera sips at his drink.

"God I don't even know what this is. I just at your guy to give me the strongest thing he's got." He gulps down a lot more. "Jesus, it burns a bit."

Phoenix laughs.

"You got my usual!"

Phoenix laughs harder as Gokudera drinks some more.

"I think you've had a bit too much to drink…"

"I've only had two!" Phoenix orders another drink. "Soon three." Phoenix kisses Gokudera and he returns her action passionately. He notices Raven from the corner of his eyes and smirks but continues kissing her. Phoenix turns to face Gokudera and tangles her hand in his hair. "O-Okay. I've changed my mind. You are defiantly getting me all to yourself tonight."

Phoenix kisses Gokudera and he grins.

"Grazie."

Gokudera pecks her lips and Phoenix groans.

"Ah come on. Is that all I get."

Raven groans.

"Guys, you do know you're in public right?"

"So?"

Phoenix let her hands drop so that her arms are resting on Gokudera's shoulders.

"So, not all of us wanna see you two making out."

"Trust me Raven, this isn't even close to us making out."

Gokudera bites back a huge laughs, which comes out as a snort.

"You've got that right."

Phoenix smiles at Gokudera lovingly as he snorts, tilting her head as the orchestra starts to play.

"Ugh…Couldn't they play a little rock at these things?"

"Why? What's so bad about classical music?" Gokudera finishes his drink and motions for another. "I actually find it very soothing."

"I'm a rocker, soothing just isn't my thing. It's boring."

Gokudera sets his drink down almost too roughly.

"Boring? You honestly think it's …_boring?"_ Hayato stands up. "Come on, we're dancing."

"No Hayato, come on." Aydan tries to pull her boyfriend back down. "I don't want to dance."

Gokudera pulls her up and his jacket falls off her shoulders.

"Too bad. I do."

The silver-haired teen tries to pull Phoenix towards the dance floor but she resists.

"Hayato I can barely walk in these shoes! How the hell am I supposed to dance?"

Gokudera pauses and looks back at Phoenix.

"Why are you so adamant about it? Don't tell me…" The young Italian begins to look amused. "You can't dance?"


	128. Chapter 128

"What! Of course I can dance! I just…it's just…" Phoenix takes in the smile on Gokudera's face and growls. "Okay so I can't dance, but so what! I've never had a reason to before."

Phoenix crosses her arms and turns away from her boyfriend, who sighs.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing that you can't dance." Gokudera grabs Phoenix's wrist and pulls her to the dance floor, pulling her closer to him. "Here, I'll teach you." He places a hand on Phoenix's waist and guides her to the rhythm of the music. "Just follow my lead."

"Hayato…" Phoenix stiffens up as Gokudera makes her dance. "I don't like this…Everyone's looking at me…"

"Shh. It's alright. Don't focus on them. Just look at me." Light green eyes meet crystalline blue. "Solo a me."

Phoenix takes a deep breath and tries to ignore the other people in the room.

"I can feel their stares." The girl steps slightly closer to Gokudera. "I wish my back was covered…I don't like showing off my scars."

Gokudera moves to the slow and smooth beat, guiding Phoenix.

"Don't worry. They're beautiful." He dances back and forth slowly. "I'll go get my jacket for the next song."

"The next song! Are you crazy?" Phoenix holds back a laugh. "This…actually isn't half bad. I don't think I'd like it with anyone else though."

The red-haired girl smiles slightly and leans against her silver-haired boyfriend, resting the side of her head against his. Gokudera smiles to himself.

"You feel…weightless, right?" The couple sways to the music. "It's very relaxing and beautiful." Gokudera leans his head against Phoenix's and whispers in her ear. "_Just like you._"

Phoenix starts to argue but stops herself, thinking.

"_He really believes that." _She closes her eyes and sighs contently. _"Why do I always argue against him?"_

Phoenix lets herself sway to the music before a saying.

"I give up."

Gokudera quirks an eyebrow but says nothing and just smiles as he leads Phoenix, feeling himself drift away as he dances when the music suddenly stops. He pauses and Phoenix bumps into him slightly.

"Oh…It ended already…"

He frowns and Phoenix frowns with him.

"I guess one more song wouldn't kill me."

Gokudera smiles widely and holds out his hand to Phoenix.

"May I have this dance?"

Phoenix curtsies.

"You may."

She takes his hand, smirking slightly. Gokudera pulls her close again and sways with her before asking.

"So…what exactly did you mean by 'you give up'?"

Gokudera steps to the side and Phoenix follows him before answering.

"I'm done fighting you. I'm just gonna except that you love me even though I don't understand how you can. And I'm gonna stop arguing with you about you thinking I'm beautiful and I will do my utmost best _not_ to do things you hate. I'm saying that…I'm yours, do with me as you will."

Gokudera smiles from ear to eat and kisses Phoenix.

"God I love you." As the music seems to speed up, so do Gokudera's dance moves. "Really you're perfect."

"I love you to Darling." Phoenix holds on to Gokudera tighter as the dance speeds up and when she speaks the worry is clear in her voice. "Hayato…"

Gokudera looks at Phoenix in concern.

"What is it Babe?"

"The dance is getting faster and I...I'm worried I'll fall or something."

Phoenix looks slightly ashamed of admitting what she hand and Gokudera laughs slightly.

"Don't worry, I'm here. I won't ever let you fall."

"I know _you_ won't…I'm not too sure about my own two feet."

Aydan moves closer to Hayato as the dance picks up.

"I'll hold you up, so don't worry."

Gokudera steps back and to the side, faster and Phoenix feels her ankle twist. She stumbles, grabbing on to Gokudera's shoulders to keep herself up.

"Damnaigh é fuath liom no brogan!"


	129. Chapter 129

Gokudera holds Phoenix up, not letting her fall at all, laughing.

"I guess you shouldn't have jinxed it." The silver-haired teen looks down at Phoenix's feet. "Are you okay? Did you hurt anything?"

"I didn't jinx it! That was you!" Phoenix smirks and kisses Gokudera quickly before testing her ankle and winces. "I don't think there's any real damage but it hurts like all hell."

Gokudera frowns and pauses before hooking an arm under Phoenix's legs and picking her up bride-style. He walks back over to the bar and sets her down on a chair, grabbing the jacket and placing it over Phoenix's shoulders again.

"I guess we pushed our fun a little too far tonight."

Phoenix smiles slightly as Gokudera sits next to her.

"Are you gonna do that every time I get hurt?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

The silver-haired teen orders them another round.

"Harrier cancel on mine okay, and no more for Raven. Get Kite as drunk as you can though."

The young blond man winks his hazel eyes at Phoenix.

"Sure thing Boss. Trying to keep your voice good?"

"You know it Harrier." Phoenix turns to Gokudera. "Well if you do that, I may get hurt more often. Nothing serious...or maybe I'll just fake it. Spare you the worry."

Gokudera glares at Harrier before turning back to Phoenix.

"Why are you canceling it? I thought you loved drinking." He stares at her seriously. "Please don't." Hayato smirks and leans into whisper in her ear. "I may just have to punish you for it."

Phoenix feels a shiver go up her spine.

"Well you know how I love it when you…_punish _me." Phoenix smirks and pecks Gokudera on the lips, placing her hand on the inside of his thigh. "And I canceled it cause I'm gonna be singing soon. I'm not very good when I'm drunk."

She moves her hand farther up his thigh, causing Gokudera to grins.

"Getting pretty risky out here in public aren't ya?"He sips at his drink and runs his thumb along Phoenix's cheekbone before pulling her closer and kisses her passionately. The silver-haired whispers against her lips. "I promise you that once we get home, I'm going to fuck you so hard."

"I can't wait." Phoenix kisses him passionately. "Think we can sneak away for a quickie?"

Gokudera smiles seductively and pecks Phoenix's lips.

"Let's do it."

Gokudera gets up and Phoenix follows him, pulling Gokudera closer.

"God I love you."

She kisses him quickly and pulls him towards the door but stops when the boss gets up on stage.

"Now my fair friends, I think it is only right that I give you the very best out family has to offer. Now for musical talent that would be one of my assassins. Miss Aydan Annabella Lynch, otherwise known as The Phoenix, would you please come up on stage."

Phoenix freezes and groans.

"I hate him timing."


	130. Chapter 130

Gokudera sighs.

"Can't he wait?" He hiccups. "Shit." The silver haired teen downs the rest of his drink. "What are you going to be doing?"

Phoenix frowns at Gokudera's empty cup.

"Hey Harrier, no more for him either." Phoenix turns back to Gokudera. "Nothing much, just singing a few songs. Don't worry."

"Hell no!" Gokudera turns to Harrier. "Keep 'em coming!" He looks at Phoenix with a confused look on his face. "Wait, you're _singing!"_ His confusion grows as Phoenix pecks him on the lips and gives him a quick hug before making her way to the stage where Raven and three other people are waiting. The silver-haired teen grabs a nearby drink, not caring whose it is and downs it before sitting at the bar again. "This should be interesting."

Phoenix and her band mates nod to each other and after a few minutes Aydan steps up to the microphone. Slow music fills the room as Phoenix closes her eyes and begins to sing.

"What if I told you it was all meant to be?Would you believe me, would you agree?It's almost that feeling, we've met before.So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy.When I tell you, love has come here and now.For a moment like this.Some people wait a lifetime**. **For a moment like this**. **Some people search forever**. **For that one special kiss**. **Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me**. **Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**. **Everything changes but beauty remains**. **Something so tender, I can't explain**. **Well I may be dreaming, but till I awake**. **Can't we make this dream last forever**. **And I'll cherish all the love we share"

Gokudera slowly lowers his drink as Phoenix sings, his eyes widening as her voice becomes louder and more dynamic.

"_She look so…alive…"_

Gokudera thinks as Phoenix allows the music to take her.

"A moment like this. Some people wait a lifetime. For a moment like this. Some people search forever. For that one special kiss. Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me. Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Could this be the greatest love of all. I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall. So let me tell you this. Some people wait a lifetime. For a moment like this." The redhead opens her eyes and finds Gokudera in the crowed, giving him the smile he loves the most. Gokudera grins as she smiles at him and mouths 'I love you' to her. "Some people wait a lifetime. For a moment like this. Some people search forever. For that one special kiss. Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me. Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Oh, like this. Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me. Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Oh, like this"

Gokudera feels goose bumps on his arms as Phoenix hit the high notes.

"_Jesus."_

The music fades out but Phoenix doesn't open her eyes and stays at the microphone. Gokudera assumes Phoenix is done so he turns back to the bar and waits for her to walk back over to him but Phoenix has no intention of doing this.

"Hey Boss! I probably should have warned you before taking this gig. We don't really do slow songs." Phoenix nods to Raven and shoulders an electric guitar as Raven plays a beat out on the drum. As the beat progresses Phoenix begins to play the guitar and begins to sing again "Always see it on T.V.Or read in a magazines.Celebrities want sympathy**. **All they do is piss and moan**. **Inside the rolling stone**. **Talkin' about how hard life can be**. **I'd like to see them spend a week**. **Livin' life out on the street**. **I don't think they would survive**. **If they could spend a day or two**. **Walking in someone else's shoes**. **I think they'd stumble and they fall" Phoenix's movements become more animated as she plays, a huge smile clear on her face. "Lifestyles of the rich and the famous**. **They're always complainin'**. **If money is such a problem**. **Well they got mansions**. **Think we should rob them**. **Well did you know when you were famous you could kill your wife**. **And there's no such thing as 25 to life**. **As long as you've got the cash, to pay for Cochran**. **And did you know if you were caught and you were smokin' crack**. **McDonalds wouldn't even want to take you back**. **You could always just run for mayor of D.C."

Gokudera spits the alcohol from his mouth and slam his glass down at the upbeat music plays, quickly turning around and watching Phoenix rock out on stage.

"_What the fuck is she doing? That asshole is going to throw such a fit."_ As Gokudera watches Phoenix on stage, he notices that she seems to be having actual fun and the silver-haired teen has to smile.

"That's my girl."

"I'd like to see them spend a week. Livin' life out on the street. I don't think they would survive. If they could spend a day or two. Walking in someone else's shoes. I think they'd stumble and they fall. "Phoenix's fingers dance across the cords and she looks genuinely happy as she sings along with her band. "Lifestyles of the rich and the famous. They're always complainin'. If money is such a problem. Well they got mansions. Think we should rob them." The crowed begins to become infected by the mood the band is giving off and begin to dance along. "Lifestyles of the rich and the famous. They're always complainin'. If money is such a problem. You got so many problems. Think I could solve them. Lifestyles of the rich and famous. We'll take your clothes, cash, cars, and homes just stop complainin'. Lifestyles of the rich and famous. Lifestyles of the rich and famous. Lifestyles of the rich and famous"

Phoenix allows the song to end and receives a loud cheer from the people attending the Gala. She smiles widely and bows slightly before finding Gokudera by the bar. She smiles as she sees he is looking at her proudly and motions for him to come up on stage.


	131. Chapter 131

Gokudera looks confused as Phoenix motions for him to come on stage and points to himself.

"Me?" Phoenix rolls her eyes and mouths 'Yes you' so Gokudera gets up and walk over. "Yeah?"

He looks up at the smiling redhead who is breathing hard from her performance.

"Get up here you idiot."

The man holding a bass guitar smirks and talks into his microphone.

"Who thinks he should join us up here?"

The crowd cheers Gokudera on, yelling for him to get up on stage causing Gokudera to blush slightly but he goes along with the crowds rush and jumps up on stage. A wide smile appears on his face as he look out over the crowd.

"This is so fucking cool."

The silver-haired teen turns to Phoenix who's expression mirrors his own.

"Isn't it?"

The crowd starts chanting something that Phoenix can't quite make out until her team starts chanting it with them

"Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him."

Phoenix turns to Gokudera with a smile.

"Well what the audience wants…." She gets closer to her boyfriend but stops and pulls off her heels, stepping closer to Gokudera and smiling up at him. "There, that's better."

Phoenix reaches up and kisses the young Italian teen who smirks into the kiss before leaning down and picking Phoenix up. Hayato spins Aydan around as he kisses her, never unlocking their lips. As he puts her down Gokudera sees Phoenix's eye light up from the excitement and laughs.

"God, I love you Aydan."

He kisses his girlfriend once more and hears the crowed cheer.

"No more than I love you Hayato."

Phoenix kisses Gokudera again, holding him closely to her, when Declan steps on stage and purposely puts himself between Gokudera and Phoenix.

"Well that was…different. But I think we can all agree that our Little Phoenix has a promising…future ahead of her."

Gokudera's smile fall once he sees Declan but he maintains a slight smirks and goes around the Irish Boss and pulls Phoenix too him.

"Yeah, as my _wife_."

The crowed goes crazy as Phoenix leans forward and speak into the microphone.

"I find I am perfectly happy with that future Sir. Any other future plans for me are gonna have to go through my _husband._"

Phoenix wraps her arms around Gokudera's waist and leans on his side, laughing as the crowd loses it. Gokudera laughs hysterically and turns to look at Declan again.

"You done?"

Declan glares at Gokudera but manages a slight smirk.

"Why? Do you and _my_ Little Phoenix have plans tonight?"

"Actually _yes,_ I _do_ have plans with _my_ Little Phoenix." Gokudera tightens his arm around Phoenix's waist. "So if you'll just excuse us, we have places to go, people to see."

Gokudera jumps and turns to catch Phoenix as she jumps into his arms. The girl laughs as Gokudera catches her and spins her around once more before he hooks his arms underneath her and carries her bridle style through the crowded room. The crowed, which is still hyped up from Phoenix's performance, seems to be acting like this is Gokudera's and Phoenix's wedding. Phoenix buries her face in Gokudera's shoulder as the crowed throws rice they had found somewhere into the air around them. As the two teens make it to the lobby Raven, Kite, Harrier and the rest of Phoenix's band come out of a side door and Raven calls.

"Phoenix, Kid, over here! We got a car ready to take you back."

Gokudera looks at the girl in his arms and then back to her band, smiling widely.

"I've never been so happy to see your team before. They've actually got a good thing going on…" Gokudera follows Raven and the others out back and sees the car. Raven opens the door for him and Gokudera settles Phoenix gently inside before sliding in himself. As soon as Raven closes the door the silver-haired teen begins to kiss Phoenix's lips, traveling down her jaw line and neck. "Dio, I can't wait till we get home…"

Gokudera kisses her neck some more and Phoenix moans softly, her hands quickly pulling off her necklace to give Gokudera better access to the pale skin.

"We are gonna be in so much trouble!" Phoenix's breath catches at Gokudera begins to suck on her neck, his hands resting on her hips. "But God! It's worth it!"


	132. Chapter 132

Gokudera feels a bit of stirring next to him so he turns over, keeping his eyes closed, and concentrates on the sounds coming from the girl next to him. He hears Phoenix groan and sound almost…scared so he cracks an eye open and sees that Phoenix's eyebrows are furrowed.

"…_What?" _The red-haired girl makes a small whimpering sound and Gokudera quickly wraps his arms around her waist. _"She's having a nightmare." _

Gokudera furrows his own eyebrows at the thought

"Shhh." The silver-haired teen leans over and kisses Phoenix's forehead. "It's okay." Phoenix whimpers again, cringing slightly as she buries her face in Gokudera's chest and wraps her arms around her shoulders. Gokudera can feel the girl shaking in his arms so he strokes her hair, trying to calm her. "Shh…Sarà tutto a posto."

Gokudera kisses Phoenix cheek repeatedly and the girl moans as she slowly wakes up. As she's Gokudera, Phoenix's heart rate instantly goes down.

"_Just a dream…he's still here."_

Phoenix forces a smiles on her face.

"Good morning Darling…It is morning right?"

Gokudera looks down at Phoenix.

"Yeah it's…" He glances at the clock. "…ten thirty." The silver haired teen looks down at his girlfriend worriedly. "What happened? You were moaning in your sleep and it sounded like you were…crying."

"I was…maybe I dreamed that you refused me sex again." Phoenix snuggles closer to Gokudera and he tightens his arms around her. "That's defiantly worth crying over."

Gokudera stares at her and nudges Phoenix a bit.

"Oh, shut up."

He watches as she laughs it off but the worry had not left his face.

"_She's lying…Why doesn't she trust me?"_

Phoenix finishes laughing and smiles up at Gokudera.

"There's that cute little furrow. You're worried." Phoenix kisses him quickly. "I'm fine Hayato, I promise."

"It's not cute!" The Italian sighs. "You say you're fine but…I know you're not, Aydan." He caresses her cheek. "Don't you trust me?"

The sadness is clear in Gokudera's light green eyes as Phoenix kisses him between the eyes.

"Yes it is. I love it." Phoenix smiles slightly. "I trust you with my life Hayato, I do. But I'm fine, you're here so I'm fine."

Gokudera looks down into Phoenix's light blue eyes and kisses her lips.

"I will _never_ leave you."

"Well I'm not gonna _let_ you leave me so of course you won't."

Phoenix smirks and presses her naked body against his as she kisses him Gokudera takes the opportunity to hug her close to him.

"Ti amo." He pecks Phoenix's lips. "A _lot._"

"Shamhlaigh mé go bhfuil tú bás i mo armas Hayato. Is breá liom i bhfad tú amhlaidh, agus mé riamh ag iarraidh a fheiceáil go arís."

Gokudera pouts at Phoenix's use of Gaelic but says nothing and just holds her close in his arms until his stomach growls.

"Ugh. I'm hungry."

"You're _always_ hungry. It's a good thing you fell for a chef." Phoenix laughs and kisses her boyfriend. "I'll make you food but you gotta let go of me first."

Gokudera shakes his head.

"No. I don't wanna let you go."

He nuzzles into Phoenix's neck and the girl closes her eyes.

"And God knows I don't want you to let go." She snuggles closer against his bare chest. "But if you want food…"

"Ugh. Can't I have both?" Gokudera smirks. "Maybe like those shows where you can eat sushi off a person's body."

Phoenix leans up and whispers in Gokudera's ear.

"Maybe tonight."

She leans back and smirks as Gokudera pulls her on top of him, his hands resting on her hips.

"Mhm…I like the sound of that."

Gokudera kisses Phoenix and the girl smiles.

"I thought you were hungry?" She smirks and straightens so that she is straddling his hips. "Or are you hungry for something else now?"

Gokudera grins as his hands rest against Phoenix's hips.

"I'll always be 'hungry'."

He leans up and captures her lips while he grinds up into her, Phoenix leans down into her lovers kiss and rubs against his now hardened member. As Gokudera moans she pulls back slightly and whispers seductively against his lips.

"Well that's good to know."

The red-heads lips make contact with the silver haired teens and she kisses him passionately before suddenly sliding off him, leaving a confused teenage boy on the bed.

"W-Wha...You're such a tease!"

Phoenix merely smirks before pulling his dress shirt from the night before over her naked body, buttoning it up, and walking out of the room. Gokudera stays on the bed for a second before getting up, pulling on his boxers, and following her from the room, watching her as she walks into the kitchen in his shirt. He walks up behind her, wrapping his arms around her thin waist.

"God, you're so sexy."

Gokudera whispers as he leans over and kisses her neck

"Mmhm." Phoenix leans back against Gokudera and places her arms over his. "And so are you, mo grha." She turns her head slightly and catches his lips. "And as soon as I've gotten some food in you," She turns around in Gokudera's embrace and whispers in his ear. "I'll let you do whatever you like to me.

The slightly animistic look that Phoenix finds so arousing appears in Gokudera's eyes as he suddenly hooks his arms under her legs and picks her up.

"That's it. Fuck the food. I need you. NOW."

He quickly carries her back into the living room before gently laying her down on the couch, leaving Phoenix smiling slightly below him as he places himself over her.

"Hayato, don't forget the cameras."

Phoenix reaches up and kisses her silver-haired lover lightly only to receive a passionate kiss in return. Gokudera pulls away from the kiss just enough to whisper against her lips.

"Fuck the cameras too."

One of his nimble hand go up under the dress shirt and trail lightly up her thighs before coming in contact with the soft area between them and rubbing against it, pulling soft moans from Phoenix's as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"But I thought you wanted to fuck me." She smirks at the look on Gokudera's face before kissing him and allowing her hands to tangle in his silver hair. "Fine, let's do it here."

The Italian teen grins at his lovers' words as he fumbles with the opening of his boxers and takes his length out, pushing it up and rubbing it between Phoenix's lower lips. He becomes aware of the shirt moving up and quickly pulls it back down, making sure that it completely covers their lower regions. Gokudera leans down and kisses her neck while one of his hands massages her breast through the thin dress shirt material, making more moans leave Phoenix's mouth. She presses up against his member before gasping slightly and clutching at her lovers back as he nibbles on her neck.

"T-This has got to be kill...killing you."

Gokudera groans as Phoenix presses harder against his member.

"Oh, you have no freaking idea."

He sucks on the area of skin beneath her ear, leaving a bright pink spot where his lips had been.

"D-Damn cameras..." Phoenix moans out as he sucks on her skin, grinding her body up against his as her hands slowly trace Gokudera's stomach, slowly working their way around his back. "Ti voglio dentro di me."

The silver-haired teen shivers at his girlfriends words and his cock hardens even more.

"Dio, ti voglio molto." His length rubs between her folds, brushing against her opening, and he whispers in her ear. "_Can I?"_

Phoenix presses her lower half harder against him.

"You shouldn't even have to ask." Gokudera smirks and slowly thrusts into her, letting his manhood enter her inch by inch, a lustful moan escaping his lips as Phoenix's inner warmth welcomes him. Phoenix's hand flies to the back of the couch and clenches it tightly as she feels him slowly enter her. "Jesus...che si sente cosi bene."

She bucks upward, pushing him farther into her while she kisses her young lover passionately. Gokudera places his arms on either side of her and thrusts upwards, fully sheathing himself inside of her warmth.

"I wanted to take this slow but...God, I want you so bad."

He pecks her lips lightly before thrusting into her with full force.

I'm to bl—Ngh!-blame for that."

Phoenix pants loudly as Gokudera continues to thrust into her, the hand that is not clenching the couch tangles itself in his hair and forces his lips down against hers. The silver teen kisses his lover while beads of sweat begin to formulate on his forehead.

"You know, this..." Gokudera straightens up and thrust roughly into her opening. "...is a pretty damn good workout."

Phoenix feels a trickle of sweat roll down her neck as Gokudera continues his administrations.

"H-Hell yeah...it is. I may have to-"

Phoenix's words are cut off as the head of Gokudera's cock hits the nerves deep within her, leaving a smirk on Gokudera's face as his raise a hand to knead her breast through the dress shirt. Phoenix cries turn into loud moans as Gokudera squeezes her breast and her hands quickly go up to her chest, undoing a few buttons before placing his hand over her now bare breast. Gokudera stares at the exposed flesh for a second before leaning down and covering it with his mouth, flicking the nipple back and forth with his tongue. Phoenix moans and pants as he teases her nub with his tongue, begging him to continue without saying a word, Gokudera smirks at the sounds of need and want before beginning to suck on her sensitive mound. The red-heads back arches off the couch in pleasure as his sucks on her chest, his tongue constantly moving about pulling more sounds of pure pleasure from her mouth. Phoenix moans out Gokudera's name again and again before screaming out as the head of his cock connects with the nerves within her again, she clenches tightly around him as he hits the spot repeatedly. It was Gokudera's turn to moan as he feels her womanhood completely clench around his member.

"A-Aydan..." His eyebrows furrow as he concentrates on the moist warmth that is clenching around him. "I'm...I think I'm gonna..."

Another moan leaves his mouth as Phoenix impales herself onto his length, the Irish girl takes no notice of her lovers' moans as she throws her head back and clenches her eyes shut. As pleasure overrides her mind and she begins into Gaelic unconsciously.

"De réir an láimh dTiarnaí ... Dia grá agam duit Hayato!"

Her legs wrap around Gokudera's waist and she forces him to thrust harder into her, crying out in pleasure and begging him to go faster and harder. Gokudera gives into her begging and thrusts faster into her, holding onto her hips for better leverage allowing him to thrust hard into her tight opening.

"I love it when you speak Gaelic." He kisses her and his tongue enters her mouth, tangling with her tongue. Phoenix rotates her hips and Gokudera nearly loses it, he begins to thrust into her harder and faster. "Nngh...Aydan..." The silver-haired teen breaths heavily. "I'm...I'm going to..."

He throws his head back almost violently as he releases his juices inside of her, bringing Phoenix to the edge and over it. Her body presses harshly into her lover as she comes, her nails digging into his back.

"H-Hayato!"

Gokudera feels his sense go numb as the aftershocks of his ejaculation quickly overcome him, leaving him with weak arms that cause him to fall on top of Phoenix, breathing heavily.

"J-Jesus..."

Phoenix slowly wraps her arms around him while he rests his head in the nook of her neck.

"That was...amazing." Her breathing matches Gokudera's as she feels his quick heartbeat against her chest. "Couch sex...defiantly worth it."

One of her hands moves up and plays with his hair, causing Gokudera to smile slightly.

"Maybe we should have piano sex one day." He chuckles to himself. "It's like our goal to have sex on every piece of furniture in this apartment."

"Well we do have a piano here if you would like to give it a try." Phoenix smirks and leans her head down to kiss Gokudera. "But first I think we should eat, my energy levels are basically empty."


	133. Chapter 133

Gokudera holds the knife in his hand and positions it over an onion, glancing back at Phoenix.

"So I cut I like this?"

The redhead laughs slightly.

"No, you'll cut your fingers off that way. Here." Phoenix places her hands over his and curls the fingers on the onion inwards. "Now quick chops down, moving your hand back as you do so. Like this."

Gokudera allows Phoenix's hands to guild him, feeling her body press up against him as she does so. His hand slips and the knife misses his thumb by a hair.

"Holy sh-." The teen breathes a sigh of relief. "You really need to stop distracting me, woman. I'm gonna die if you keep tempting me like that."

Phoenix laughs and shows Gokudera a thin scar above the first knuckle on her right index finger, then a burn scar that covers the tip of her pinky.

"'You are not a true chef until your hands are scarred and burned.' Now keep cutting or the meats gonna get cold."

Gokudera looks down at his thin, scarless, hands.

"But I need these hands to do my job. Playing piano, protecting Juudaime and…"

Gokudera smirks and whispers something in Phoenix's ear that causes her to shiver slightly.

"Well Darling, I think you would still be able to manage that without a small bit of skin off your thumb." She reaches up and kisses Gokudera before taking the knife from him. "Here I'll show you." The red-haired girl quickly cuts the onions into small bits, blinking back tears.

"Damn this thing is potent. These things are the divils food I swear it."

Gokudera quirks an eyebrow and holds back a loud laugh, which comes out as a snort.

"Divil?"

"What? Devil, Divil, it's all the same." Phoenix scraps the onions into a bowl with some butter and places it in the microwave. "I'm Irish and that's how we talk, got a problem with it?"

Gokudera bursts out laughing.

"Oh my God Aydan." He pecks her lips. "I knew there was a reason I loved you so much."

Gokudera keeps a wide grin on his face.

"Bad cess to you."

Phoenix pulls the bowl out of the microwave and quickly stirs in cream cheese, refusing to look at Gokudera the whole time.

"Bad what?" Gokudera is taken back when Phoenix ignores him. "Oh, come on. You know it's not my fault. I just thought it was cute."

He tries to wrap his arms around Phoenix but she pushes him away.

"You laughed." She pouts slightly as she layers noodles, meat and the onion/cream cheese mixture in a casserole pan. She places it in the oven and turns to Gokudera. "Divil is how the Irish say Devil…and you laughed."

"I just thought it was adorable how you suddenly had an Irish accent. You're very…Chicagoan. So I just found it interesting that you suddenly sounded very Irish. Please don't be mad. My laugh wasn't a bad thing."

Gokudera tries to embrace Phoenix again and this time she lets him.

"I didn't realize my accent changed."

Gokudera nuzzles into Phoenix's neck, kissing it gently.

"It did. I loved it."

Phoenix smiles slightly as she allows her accent to change into that of the accent of her ancestors.

"May you always walk in sunshine. May you never want for more. May Irish angels rest their wings right beside your door."

Gokudera feels a shiver travel up his spine.

"Dio mio, I love that accent…"

He hugs Phoenix tighter and Phoenix holds her boyfriend close.

"And I love it when you speak Italian."

She kisses Gokudera as Raven walks in the room.

"Knew I should've knocked…"


	134. Chapter 134

Gokudera's neck snaps to the side and his eyes widen but he keeps his arms around Phoenix's body.

"What are you doing here!"

"Obviously I came to talk but if you two are busy."

"Define busy."

Phoenix says, smirking as she kisses Gokudera. Raven groans as Gokudera plays along with his girlfriend.

"You're lucky you weren't here yesterday."

Gokudera pecks Phoenix's lips and the girl wraps her arms around Gokudera's neck.

"That might have made him think twice about coming in without knocking."

"But I wouldn't want him to see you like _that._" Gokudera kisses his girlfriend and whispers against her lips. "Looking all sexy in my shirt…"

"Glad you liked it. I shall remember to keep it between us."

Phoenix smirks and kisses Gokudera again as Raven shifts uncomfortably.

"Phoenix I…I need to talk to you. Now."

Phoenix sighs and turns her head away from her boyfriend, keeping her arms around his neck.

"What?"

"I remembered something."

Gokudera quirks an eyebrow.

"What does he mean?"

"Raven has amnesia remember?" Phoenix sniffs the air, pulls out the dish they were working on and sets it on the stove before turning to her right hand man, worry coating her face. "What is it?"

"I…I know who my father is."

"Who is it?"

"I…" Raven sighs. "Declan O-Loughlin."

Gokudera's breath hitches and sputters.

"W-W-What!"

Phoenix takes a step back.

"What?"

"Declan O-Loughlin…is my father. That's all I remember. Boss I…I don't know what to do with this." Raven drops down into a chair and covers his face with his hands. "Aydan…what do I do?"

Gokudera pulls away from Phoenix and walks closer to Raven.

"Are…Are you absolutely sure about this?" He looks back to Phoenix. "Tell him he's going crazy! This…this can't be true…"

"I don't know...He was assigned to my team during that first raid, only top level people were assigned to me in those days." Phoenix runs a hand through her hair, a thoughtful look on her face. "And it always seemed strange to me that no one knew who you were, someone in the family had to know you. So the only reason they would say they didn't is if they were ordered to. But why go through all that trouble for some foot solider..."

Raven watches his Boss think with separate eyes.

"So you think it's true? You think I'm really an…an O-Loughlin?"

Phoenix doesn't answer but leans against the counter, staring hard at her right-hand man. Gokudera looks back and forth between Raven and Phoenix.

"But it's not possible…If you _were_ his kid, why the hell wouldn't he say anything?"

"Hayato, you know firsthand about bad aithreacha. I'll admit the thought had crossed my mind before Raven but…you're so different from him it didn't seem possible." Phoenix goes to her second in command and kneels in front of him, gently pulling his hands from his face and holding them between hers. "Are you one hundred percent sure that he is your athair?" Raven nods slightly. "Damn."

Gokudera looks away as Phoenix mentions his father, Phoenix had started teaching him a little Gaelic and he knew enough to know that 'athair' means 'father'. The silver-haired teen looks back to Phoenix as she talks to Raven, growling as Raven nods.

"That bastard…"

Phoenix stands and bends down slightly, touching her forehead to Ravens.

"This doesn't matter, you're still Raven. You're still my right hand man. Who cares who your athair is, it doesn't matter at all. Look at Hayato and his athair, I love Hayato and want to slit his aithreacha throat." She turns to Gokudera "No offense of course." Phoenix turns to Raven and looks down into his serious grey eyes. "You are you, not your ahair."

Gokudera's eyes widen as Phoenix touches her forehead against Ravens once more and thinks

"_Don't get so close to him damn it!"_

He rubs his temples and tries to calm down.

"Well now that you know, what are you planning on doing about it?"

Gokudera's tone comes off a little dry and Phoenix turns to glare at him but when she sees his expression the redhead sighs and takes a half step away from her friend.

"That's a good question. What are you going to do?"

"I-I don't know. That's why I came up here. I need advice Aydan. What do I do?"

"I'm not the best person to ask about bad aithreacha. If you remember I had a pretty good one. Hayato, what do you think?"

Gokudera shrugs.

"I say we should kill him."

Raven smirks slightly.

"Aydan, I like the way the kid thinks."

"There we go. Got you to smirk." Phoenix goes to Gokudera and pecks his lips whispering "Thank you."

Gokudera looks confused at Phoenix words.

"_I wasn't trying to make him smile…"_

He shrugs and Phoenix turns back to Raven.

"I could use a smoke, ya got one?"

The raven-haired man rummages through his pockets and pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, tossing them to Phoenix.

"….What? You smoke!"

Gokudera looks at Phoenix in slight shock.

"Not really. Only when I'm stressed…or really pissed off."

She takes a cigarette and lights it before tossing the lighter and pack back to Raven.

"Like when you found out Reaper agreed to come after you?"

Phoenix takes a long drag.

"Shut it Raven."

Raven smirks and holds the pack out to Gokudera.

"You want one?"

"But still! It's not healthy for you! You can get fucking _lung_ cancer! So you understand!" Gokudera turns to Raven. "Hell yes." He takes the offered cigarette and lights it up in front of Phoenix, taking in a breath. "So as I was saying _this_…" He motions to the cigarette in his hand. "_…_is _bad_ for you!"

"Says the chain smoker to the girl who has, at most, a pack a year."

Raven stands and places the pack on table.

"Well I'm not getting in the way of this fight. Boss you can have the rest, Blue's got me pretty well stocked up."

Raven quickly makes for the door and Phoenix snatches up the pack, placing it in her pocket.

"Hayato, I'll be fine. Besides, you know just as well as I do that it's relaxing."

Phoenix takes a long drag and leans her head back, blowing the smoke at the ceiling.

"So? It's not good for you!" Gokudera wraps his arms around Phoenix waist from the back. "Please don't." The silver-haired teen kisses the pale neck of his lover and while she's distracted, his hand quickly goes into her pocket and pulls out the pack. "Aha!"

"HEY!" Phoenix tires to get the pack back from Gokudera but he holds it out of her reach. "Give that back! I only smoke one and that's for extreme cases!"

Phoenix struggles to get the pack back but Gokudera refuses to give in.

"Nope!" He keeps the pack away from her, leaning over and pecking her lips before walking away. "I'll be keeping this."

"But you'll smoke them all!" Phoenix follows Gokudera into the bedroom. "Come on! You smoke so why can't I!"

"'Cause I said so." Gokudera sticks his tongue out at Phoenix and walks into the bathroom. "Now leave me alone woman. I have to pee."

"You get no food tonight. I am banning you from the kitchen. You can go hungry." Phoenix sticks her tongue out and walks away, calling over her shoulder. "That also includes your ah…other hunger."


	135. Chapter 135

A small smile appears on Gokudera's face as he breathes in softly, his eyes fluttering beneath his eyelids as the teen dreams. In his mind he pictures an older looking Phoenix with her hair pulled into a ponytail, his eyebrows unconsciously furrow as he sees her carrying a bundle in her arms.

"_W-What…?"_

Only then does Gokudera notice the small boy in the bundle, a boy with spiky flaming red hair, and his eyes widen. His mouth forms a bigger smile as the dream becomes exciting when the dream-Phoenix turns to him and says.

"Hayato, it's a…"

Gokudera's eyes flash open as he is pulled from the bed and tackled to the floor, held down by muscular arms.

"What the fuck is going on!" Gokudera struggles against the guards. "Get off me damn it!" He turns to look at Phoenix. "Aydan!"

Phoenix hears Gokudera's cries and her eyes shoot open as she bolts up only to have a gun stuck under her chin.

"Keep your guns locked on her. If she starts fighting we all die."

Phoenix glares at the guards, a feral growl forming in the back of her throat.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing?"

The fun is forced against Phoenix's skin and she gulps while Gokudera grins his teeth.

"GET YOUR FUCKING GUNS AWAY FROM HER!"

Gokudera struggles against the guards' hold on him as he is forces to his feet and Phoenix is pulled from the bad by her left elbow. As the guard presses down on her sensitive nerve Phoenix screams out and collapses.

"Move Kid. The Boss wants a word with you."

The guard hit's Gokudera in the back with his gun.

"No…Hayato." Phoenix stands unsteadily, holding her left arm. "You're not taking him anywhere."

Gokudera flinches at the pain but refuses to give up.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt her you bastards! I'm not going _anywhere!"_

"Oh yes you a—." The guard is cut off as a gun flies past his head. "What the hell!" Phoenix has knocked out four of the guards and is using one as a human shield. "I was told that pressing your left elbow would stop you."

"It hurts, there's no denying that, but you are not taking Hayato."

Gokudera's eyes widen at the animalistic look that adorns Phoenix's face before he smirks slightly.

"That's my girl."

The teen kicks against the guard holding him, getting his chance to punch him down. Phoenix turns to the other guards in the room and places her hand at her shields throat.

"Drop 'em or this guy's windpipe gets crushed." The other guards quickly put their weapons on the floor. "Atta boys." Phoenix looks at Gokudera. "See Darling, I am scary."

She smirks slightly as she walks backwards towards Gokudera, never taking her eyes off the other guards.

"Never said you weren't."

Gokudera steps away from the unconscious form of the guard that had been holding him and gets closer to Phoenix. The guard Phoenix is holding whimpers and Phoenix blinks.

"Oh yeah." She jabs a point on the back of the man's neck and he collapse, Phoenix kneels down and pulls out the man's knife. "Small piece of advice. Never try to kidnap someone I love when there's a knife in the room." She looks over the others thoughtfully. "Hm. This should make for a good work out."

Phoenix takes a step forward but stops when she feels something press against the back of her neck.

"Now, now, Little Phoenix, do you mind dropping that knife. We wouldn't want to get blood on this nice floor now would we?"

There is a click as Declan O-Loughlin cocks the gun and Phoenix's hands go up, the knife tumbling from her hands.


	136. Chapter 136

Gokudera freezes as his eyes narrow and a growl forms in the back of his throat.

"_Declan_…"The Italian teen feels tempted to reach for a gun but the worry he feels for Phoenix outweighs the temptation. "Let go of her."

"Why should I? She's my property. The numbers on the back of her neck prove that." The Irish Boss pulls out a small knife. "There is only one way to rectify that." Declan grabs Phoenix's hair into a low pony tail and places the knife at the edge of it, the point digging into Phoenix's neck. "Would you like me to release her?"

Gokudera clenches his fist as a small line of red runs slowly down Phoenix's neck.

"_Don't kill him Hayato. Don't even try. Think about Aydan. You need to protect her. Calm down."_

Gokudera nods.

"Let her go. I'll do anything. Take me if you want. Just…don't hurt her."

"But to release her I have to hurt her. See." Declan pulls the knife across Phoenix's neck, cutting her hair short and producing a massive amount of blood. "See, now she's no longer my Little Phoenix." The Irish man holds Phoenix, who is quickly paling, up and point the gun at Gokudera. "No bright idea's little boy."

Gokudera's eyes widen at the blood flowing freely down Phoenix's neck and bites down so hard on his lip that he begins to bleed.

"You _bastard!_"

Declan allows Phoenix to drop and trains his gun on Gokudera. Phoenix quickly places her hands over the back of her neck, her jaw clenched from the pain.

"Well…it looks like she's not gonna last very long. What do you think little boy? Do you think she'll bleed out before or after you get out of here?"

Something inside Gokudera breaks and without a second thought about what his actions might do, he launches himself at Declan O-Loughlin. The Irish Boss sighs and points his gun at Phoenix, he pulls the trigger and the red-haired girl screams as the bullet enters her arm.

"AHHHHH!"

Phoenix curls into a ball around her arm as ragged breaths escape her mouth.

"Freeze Gokudera Hayato, one more move and I will kill her. I cut through her Identification Number; she's not an O-Loughlin anymore. I don't care what happens to her anymore."

Gokudera freeze and his expression drops.

"No!" The silver-haired teen's eyes fill up with restrained tears of anger as he glares at Declan. "I swear to God I will _kill_ you he first chance I get." Hayato looks worriedly back at Phoenix, a pained expression on his face. "Aydan!"

"Don't…worry. I'm…fine." Phoenix looks up at Gokudera. "Don't…fight h-him. Just…do as he…says."

"Not even mine anymore and she's still so loyal. Well you heard her. Do as we say."

The Boss motions for the guards and they take Gokudera's arms and twist them behind his back before frog marching him out of the room.

"No!" Gokudera struggles at first but then remembers that Phoenix is bleeding out and stop as his eyebrows soften in worry and his frown deepens. "Aydan…" He looks at her eyes. "I'll…I'll come back for you! I swear I will!" The silver-haired teen pushes back a little as the guards pull him out. "I love you Aydan!"

"Hayato!"

The guards shut the door, cutting off Phoenix's goodbye, and push him to the elevator. The just reach it when gunshot sound from the room they just left.

"AYDAN!" The guards keep Gokudera in place as he tries to run back to the room. "Let me go, goddamn it! I need to see her!"

Gokudera struggles when the apartment door bursts open and Phoenix flies out, landing lightly on her feet with makeshift bandages wrapped around her throat and arm. She runs down the hall and quickly knocks out the guards holding Gokudera before throwing her arms around his neck.

"I love you Hayato, more than anything in this world."

The redhead kisses her lover passionately.

Gokudera's eyes widen and a mixture of shock and happiness cross his face as Phoenix kisses him and he holds her waits, pulling her back for another kiss when she pulls back.

"I love you too Aydan. So freaking much." Bloody guards burst out of the apartment and cautiously make their way closer to Phoenix and Gokudera, Declan exits after them holding a hand over his bloody, broken nose. Gokudera smirks. "Why are you so perfect?" The silver-haired teen pulls Phoenix back with him. "Come on, we have to go."

Phoenix is about to reply when she feels a pinprick on her arm, she reaches over and pulls out a tranquilizer dart.

"Shit." Phoenix lurches forward. "Go…Hayato…get out."

Gokudera's expression falls as Phoenix struggles to stay conscious.

"No…" He looks at the dart in Phoenix's hand and back in the direction it was shot from when he feels something prick his leg. "Fuck." Gokudera looks at Phoenix and leans over with his quickly diminishing energy and pecks her on the lips. "I won't ever leave you." He whispers as he vision starts to blur. "I promised…"

"You…need to…go." Phoenix falls to her knees. "You…can't…save me…if you…don't."

The red-haired teens head hits the floor as Declan walks over.

"Oh Gokudera, you're gonna leave her alright." He pulls Gokudera's head back. "And you are _never_ going to see her again." The Irish Boss lets the silver-haired teen fall to the floor. "Tell your boss he's next."

"No…I…won't…"

As Gokudera's eyes fall closed he finds Phoenix's hand and grabs it tightly before finally slipping from consciousness. Declan looks at the two unconscious teens at his feet.

"Get the garbage out of here. Give the boy back his weapons and take him back to his little town. Take the girl to torture room four. She's had enough of a break."


	137. Chapter 137

Gokudera's eyes flutter open and he looks to his side, noticing that Phoenix isn't lying next to him.

"_Aydan?"_

The tanned teen suddenly sits up as he remembers what happened at the torture house.

"Aydan!"

Gokudera's wide eyes take in his surroundings, clouding with confusion as he finds himself back in his room…in his apartment…in Namimori.

"_Was it all…a dream?"_ The silver haired teen looks down at himself and shakes his head. _"No…it couldn't have been."_

Before Gokudera could figure out exactly what was going on he feels another presence in the room and quickly turns his head, his eyes widening as he sees the intruder.

"Raven?"

Raven looks at the young boy with a deep sadness in his grey eyes.

"The first thing you say is her name." A humorless chuckle leaves his mouth. "Me to. Though for very different reasons." The man looks down and tosses something at Gokudera and the teens hand shoots out catching the object. As Hayato opens his hand he sees Phoenix's totem resting in the palm of his hand. "She asked me to give that to you…before they took me to."

Gokudera looks down at the totem and his breathing speeds up.

"She's still…alive…right?"

The teen holds the necklace to his chest and feels a slight beating that didn't match his own heartbeat.

"_Is that…It couldn't be…"_

"She's alive. You feel it right? The heartbeat in the totem? That's our proof; as long as we can feel her heartbeat then she's still alive."

Gokudera concentrates hard on the beat drumming against his chest. It was steady if a little faster than normal. The Italian teen sighs and glances back up at Raven.

"But why are _you _here? I'd think they'd keep you there too." He thinks for a bit. "Wait…why am _I _here!" He storms up and walks to the window. "We really _are_ in Namimori…"

"You and I are both here because this is where they took us from, as to why they let us go...they are isolating her." Raven looks down and his hands begin to shake. "My…My father is going to execute Aydan…" His voice breaks and he takes a deep breath before looking up at Gokudera. "In one weeks' time, Aydan Annabella Lynch will be killed."

Gokudera feels his heart drop and he breathing catches.

"No…that…that can't be…" His fist bangs against the window. "No! She can't die! We need to…We need to save her!" The silver-haired teen turns around and grabs on to Ravens shirt. "We have to _do_ something!" Gokudera pauses as an idea pops into his mind. "Juudaime…I need to go tell Juudaime!" Gokudera makes to rush out but Raven grabs his arm.

"She wouldn't want you to start a war on her behalf! You know she would hate the thought of more lives lost because of her!"

Gokudera wrenches his arm out of Ravens grasp and pulls his shoes on.

"I'll do _anything _to get her back!" He grabs his jacket and runs out the door calling over his shoulder. "Don't even _try _to tell me that you wouldn't do the same for her!"

Raven shakes his head and sighs, knowing that Gokudera was right. There were very few things that he wouldn't do for Phoenix. The amnesiac picks up a run to catch up to Gokudera, Phoenix would kill him if Gokudera went into this alone. As he catches up to Hayato Raven sees that his eyes are searching frantically for their destination.

"_Come on. We're almost there. Damn it! Why can't I run faster!" _Gokudera thinks just before seeing Tsuna home. _"YES!"_

Tsuna is looking around the yard for Lambo, but stops when he sees a flash of familiar silver.

"_Oh look, it's Gokudera."_

The brunette does a double take.

"Eh…? G-Gokudera-kun? Where have you bee-." Tsuna notices Raven for the first time and his eyes automatically travel to the large scar on his face and the knife on his belt. "Hieee! What happened!"

Gokudera feels relieved for a moment when he sees that Tsuna is alright before his dread and worry flood him again and he grabs onto Phoenix's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Juudaime, there's no time to explain! I…we…Phoenix has…gha!" The silver-haired teen hands his head low in confusion as he tries to deal with all the thoughts running through his head before looking back up at Tsuna with a serious look on his face. "Juudaime…we need your help."


	138. Chapter 138

Raven stands silently behind Gokudera and takes in the Vongola Boss. He had been assigned to watch Tsuna before getting shot and captured and he still couldn't tell _why _this kid demanded so much respect from his guardians.

"Can we talk inside, Juudaime? I…There's a lot to explain."

Tsuna tries to focus on Gokudera but he can't help but glance at Raven every few seconds.

"Ah, okay…But…why…" Tsuna mentally chastens himself. Something was obviously wrong and Gokudera needed his help. "Sure, but…he might have to stay outside…I'm not sure my mom would…um…"

Tsuna feels bad for just saying it and let's his sentence trail off. Raven chuckles.

"Don't worry, I'm actually very nice. And my Boss has ordered me to be…good."

"Er…" Tsuna is still alarmed but something about the scarred man tells the young brunette that he wouldn't hurt them. "Alright…Come inside then."

Tsuna fervently hopes that Lambo is out and about like he assumed.

"He can be…civil when he wants to be Juudaime. But if he truly bothers you, we can make him wait outside."

Gokudera smirks at Raven, who quirks an eyebrow.

"I may not be civil but at least I have self-control when in public places." Raven leans down and speaks so only Gokudera can hear him. "Unlike you and Phoenix, I know what you two did in the changing room and I could tell your little boss there."

It was Raven's turn to smirk as Gokudera blushes profusely before narrowing his eyes at Raven and leading Tsuna inside.

"Come on Juudaime. Pay him no mind."

As soon as they are settled in a host of questions pour from Tsuna's mouth.

"Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere. Bianchi even left to go find you! I still had school so Reborn told me to let her handle it, but…We were all really worried about you."

Gokudera is taken back.

"Juudaime…" The silver-haired teen looks down. "I'm sorry…I didn't have time to explain the situation. Do you remember Phoenix? Well, she needed my help. She tried leaving her Family but I had to travel to Chicago to help her get out of it." Gokudera looks away with an ashamed expression on his face. "But I was captured along with her and we were sent to a…holding area for this whole time. I had no way to contact the outside world. I'm so sorry for not telling you…" He goes down on his knee. "Please forgive me Juudaime for worrying you."

"N-No that's fine! You don't have to apologize! If you were unable to, there's no need to apologize!" Just then Tsuna realizes that Phoenix isn't with Gokudera and the quite scarred man. "Wait…where is she?"

Gokudera frowns and Ravens fists and jaw clenches.

"That's…that's the thing…She's back in Chicago. They released me so as to separate us and they plan to…" Gokudera takes a deep breath to try and keep himself calm. "Her Boss has scheduled her execution…"

"Execution? For what? For just leaving?" Tsuna frowns. "That's not right."

"I know…I know that Juudaime. It's not. Especially when I lo-." Gokudera looks at Raven and turns back to Tsuna. "We need to stop him. We can't let her die."

"I…I really think we should talk to him about this. I really don't want things to get to violent, but if they have to…" Tsuna looks between Gokudera and Raven, thinking about how he really didn't want to feel Reborn's boot and sighs. "I'll deal with it."

Raven throws back his head and laughs, making Tsuna jump.

"He wants you dead young Vongola, that's why Phoenix was sent here in the first place. You go to him and you die, that's the way the O-Loughlin family works." The raven-haired man leans forward and slaps Gokudera upside the back of the head. "And you! If you love Phoenix then just say it. Jeez."

Tsuna sits there with a stunned expression; this was a lot to process. Gokudera is possibly dating this girl, which is great, but once again someone wants him dead for reasons that he didn't know.

"I-I can't just…" Gokudera glances back at Tsuna his face heating up. "I…"

"Er…I…M-Maybe Reborn can smooth things over?"

Gokudera hears Tsuna change the subject and tries to shake the blush from his face.

"Y-Yeah…I…Maybe Reborn-san can…This is why we need your help Juudaime, Yours and the rest of the guardians…I know how powerful the O-Loughlin Family is. And they're…" Gokudera looks away. "I'm not strong enough…"

Raven leans forward again, this time grasping Gokudera's shoulder in a sympathetic motion.

"No one person is strong enough Hayato."

Tsuna takes in the sadness in the grey and green eyes and nods.

"Then we'll help." He smiles. "There's strength in numbers, and we have to fight to protect the happy times, right?"

Gokudera smiles softly at Tsuna.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" He bows and glances back at Raven, who smiles slightly and nods. Gokudera bites his lip and looks back to Tsuna. "And…Juudaime…I…I…" He gulps and closes his eyes before practically shouting out. "I love her! So thank you again for helping me rescue her!"

Raven smiles and shakes his head as Gokudera bows again.

"You see, that wasn't so hard." Raven's smile turns into a slight frown and he covers his mouth with his hand for a moment before saying. "We shouldn't use the other guardians, normally I would agree with the Young Vongola but for this particular house, the smaller the party the better. Fours the most I would risk. Two from you, two from us. And I know just the guy."


	139. Chapter 139

Gokudera glances back up at Raven, blushing again.

"S-Shut up! And who do you have in mind anyway? It better not be that blond slu-." Gokudera looks at Tsuna before rephrasing his words. "—that blond…woman."

"No, the guy I'm thinking of is so much better than Kite." Raven pulls out a phone and dials a number. "Hey Hawk." He holds the phone away from his ear and the voice of a man can be heard yelling. "Hey, shut up for a second will ya. 'Cause we're getting the boss back and I need your aim. Yes...no...Bring the backup staff, if we can't get hers she's gonna be pissed. No just you...Nah, Robin can stay. Yeah. I'll meet you in Chicago. Say hello to Hannah for me, tell her I'll be back soon." Raven hands up and looks at the two young teens. "Hawks the only person aside from Phoenix I want by my side in this fight. He'll keep us covered."

"I should go tell Reborn first…I can't just leave without telling anyone." Tsuna looks around. "Maybe Reborn should come too…"

"Yes, that would be the best choice to make Juudaime. I don't exactly want to have Reborn-san worry…" Gokudera says while thinking. _"Who knows what he would do to us if we just left…"_ Gokudera looks to Raven for reassurance. "It'd be a good idea if he came…right?"

"He won't be able to. The Vongola and the O-Loughlin have a strained relationship at best, to send in the Vongola's top assassin would be an act of war. As it is Phoenix is gonna have my head for letting you two come, but we need all the help we can get.I personally don't like the idea of four of us, the consequences outweigh the benefits. But with the four of us we'll have all ranges covered...one long range fighter, one mid-range fighter, and two short range fighters. We should be able to get in, get Phoenix and get out easy."

Gokudera slams his fist against the wall.

"Damn it." He contemplates it; Phoenix had told him that Raven was who she went to for strategies and now he could see why. "I suppose…I guess you can just tell him you'll be staying at my apartment for the next few days Juudaime. We can't exactly tell him you're heading off to _America._"

Tsuna thinks about it for a long time.

"Yeah, but…what if something were to happen? My mom wouldn't know and neither would Reborn…" His voice goes soft. "If I never came back, they'd never know what happened…"

"Gokudera, trust us. Me and Hawk have been with Phoenix for a long time, I'm her right hand man and he's her body guard. We are both able to hold our own against Phoenix is a fight, and you know how good she is. And Vongola, do you really think our team would let your family worry like that? If something did happen then _my_ family would make sure your family knew. I swear on my life. But the final decision is up to your boss. So Young Vongola, what's it gonna be?"

Gokudera frowns at Tsuna's worries.

"I will _never _let anything happen to you Juudaime. Ever." His green eyes meet Tsuna's brown ones. "I will get you to America and back to Namimori safely. I swore an oath to protect you and I will." The silver haired teen looks to Raven. "I _do_ trust you and your team. If Aydan does, then of course I will as will. But Juudaime better not come in harm's way. I will protect him, but if I die or something else goes wrong…you _have_ to protect him."

Gokudera's eye soften as they seem to plead with Raven, who looks back at the teen and after a moment nods. Tsuna has to think about this a little more. Reborn wouldn't be going, but he promised his mother that he wouldn't be duped by him like she is by his dad. So he feels a little better though still nervous at not having Reborn to fall back on.

"Okay, I'll try my best." He puts a hand on Gokudera's shoulder; at least Gokudera's got his back. "Let's go save Phoenix then."

Raven smiles slightly, he was beginning to understand this kid.

"I have a feeling that my Boss is going to like you, she has a thing for…"fiery" spirits. Although yours is tame compared to most the people I know." He clasps Gokudera's shoulder. "You're following a good man."

Gokudera smirks.

"Of course I am! Juudaime is the greatest Boss a man could ever follow!" He smiles brightly as Tsuna. "And I am honored to be your right-hand man."

Tsuna cringes.

"I'm not the boss…but…aha…er…Let me go tell my mom, then."

Tsuna leaves the room quickly a single thought repeating through his mind.

"_I am not the boss, I am not the boss, I am not the boss!"_

Raven tilts his head to the side.

"Hm. I have a feeling Phoenix is going to have fun with him…You may wanna keep them apart for a while until he excepts being the Boss."

"If by fun you mean tease the living daylights out of him, no. I won't let her! Sure, she's my girl but I can't just sit back and watch her 'have fun' with my boss! And what do you mean until he accepts being the boss?"

"He doesn't seem to want the title. And no, Phoenix won't tease him but work with him…that she will do."

Gokudera shrugs.

As long as she doesn't kill him or _tease_ him. I'm good."

"She won't hurt him because she knows what he means to you. You are worth more to her then her pride."

Gokudera looks up at Raven as he leans against the wall, closing his grey eyes.


	140. Chapter 140

Gokudera and Raven were leaning over Gokudera's table, staring down at a blue print of the torture house. They were leaving in a few hours and were just finalizing the plan when Raven noticed the small black phone that Phoenix had given to Gokudera all those months ago.

"Is that…?"

"Hm?" Gokudera looks up and sees what Raven's looking at. "Yeah. Don't know what good it is now? It's not like Aydan will be able to call people."

"Phoenix is a pickpocket, and she can hook up to her phone through any cell."

"You mean…I can…talk to her? Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"Because it's not a sure fire thing. She'd need to have the idea and steal a phone and find the time to check it before whoever she stole it from realizes what happened."

"I don't care! What do I have to do!"

Raven sighs.

"Just send a text."

Phoenix stumbles and falls at the guards push her into the apartment. One of the cruelest things that Declan had done since he took Gokudera from her was not moving her into a different apartment. So no matter where Phoenix looked, she was reminded of her boyfriend.

"_I'm gonna see him again. He promised he'd come get me and he's going to keep that promise. I am gonna see him again."_

It was those words that Phoenix repeated time and time again to get through the never ending tortures. And today she had made a major move to helping Gokudera get her out, she stole a cell phone. The girl grins as soon as the bedroom door is shut and soon she is working on hacking into the phone and hooking it up to her own cell using the method that Robin has taught her. As soon as the two phones are linked a text message comes through. A text titled

"Aydan, if you can see this, please let me know..."

Phoenix breathing hitches. The text was from Gokudera. She quickly opens it.

"Cara mia, I love you. I'm worried as fuck right now. Raven...Raven told me that Declan is planning on...Tch. Nevermind. Just...I need to know how you're doing. If you can see this, please respond. I want to know that you're safe. I promised that I wasn't ever gonna leave you and...I failed. I'm so sorry. But I swear on my life that I'll come back for you. I'll save you...I promise."

Gokudera was at the airport when the text came through.

"I don't have a lot of time, I stole a phone and my guards will be back soon. I love you and I know you're coming for me, just like you promised. Mo grah, please don't do anything rash, please just stay safe. Please. I love you, never forget that."

Gokudera leans his head back and bite his cheek to stop himself from crying.

"_She's still alive, she's well enough to text me back. I still got time."_

Phoenix was lying on the bed, trying not to inhale the scent of her lover that still came from the sheets. She knew that the guards would be back soon, she only had fifteen more minutes before the tortures started again. As lost in thought as she was, Phoenix jumped with the phone vibrates.

"Oh thank God, Aydan. I was so worried. Thank you for getting back to me. Raven and I are just preparing something's. We're getting on a flight back to Chicago in half an hour. Just...get back to me if you can. I'll be storming in there and just want to know where you'll be. I'll run straight there. I love you. Please, try to stay safe. And I wont to anything rash. Everything I do has a reason. Especially for you...I love you. I'll see you soon."

Before Phoenix can reply her two guards burst into her room and pull her off the bed, punching her in the stomach.

"What do you think you're doing! Huh! Stealing my cell phone!" The guard picks up his cell and read through the message, a smile forming on his lips. "Oh the Boss is gonna love this."

Phoenix struggles against the hold of her guard but can't get away and soon she is chained to the wall of one of the torture rooms, waiting for the knives that would inevitably come.


	141. Chapter 141

As the car pulls up, Gokudera throws the car door open and jumping out before the car even stops.

"Where is he Raven?" The silver-haired teen looks around wildly. "We're running out of time!"

Tsuna follows after Gokudera, worried about his right-hand man.

"C-Calm down, Gokudera-kun. We can't just rush in."

Raven steps out of the car, his hand on one of the many knives strapped to his knife belt which rested across his chest.

"Calm yourself Gokudera, he's right over there."

Raven points to the tall man with short brown hair and brown eye leaning against the building, when the man sees Raven he runs over, obviously mad.

"You made my daughter cry Raven."

Gokudera gives Hawk a disbelieving look.

"Look, I don't know you, but this is _not _the time!" He runs towards the torture house doors but Raven grabs the back of his shirt, holding him in place. "Aydan's life is at stake! We need to go!"

"I agree, but storming the front doors isn't a good idea! I know you want to save her, but it won't mean anything if you're dead Gokudera-kun!"

The worried look that Tsuna gives Gokudera forces the Italian teen to calm down and breath.

"Hawk, the kid's right, you can yell at me later. Right now we need to get the Boss out."

Hawk nods.

"What's the plan?"

"You take Hayato to the first torture floor and search it. Me and the Vongola kid search the second torture floor. If one of us finds Phoenix, signal the other with a text and then we get out."

"And if we don't find her?"

"Same plan just on the living floors."

Gokudera's eyes snap to Raven as he explains the plan.

"_No! You idiot! Juudaime doesn't know that it's a torture house!"_

His eye's shift to Tsuna to see his reaction and see that the brunette looks…mad.

"…Torture house?" _"Okay, this is completely unacceptable. There is no excuse for that type of violence." _Tsuna thinks as his eyebrows furrow. "Right, let's go."

"Right."

Raven pulls out two knives out of his knife belt and Hawk loads his cross-bow, smiling slightly at Gokudera.

"Wish I could've met you under better circumstances."

Gokudera nods in agreement as Tsuna goes into Hyper Dying Will mode.

"Be careful, everyone."

With that the group breaches the door and Gokudera sees a group of men running towards them

"And so it begins."

"Hawk leads Gokudera down the hallway while Raven and Tsuna make for the stairs, shooting men as they advance. Every single one of his bolts find the marks neck.

"Check the rooms."

As Hawk opens a door Phoenix is thrown out of a door three down, covered in both dry and fresh blood, bruises, and brands. As she hits the wall, the red-haired girl cries out and crumple's to the floor as a man steps out of the room and picks her up by the neck.

"So girly, what do you say now." Phoenix kicks her feet, which are hanging off the ground, and scratches at the man's and. She looks to the side and sees Gokudera and Hawk, her eyes widening as she tries to formulate words. "H-Hay…a…to."

Phoenix goes stiff and there is a sickening squelch as the torture pulls the knife he uses to stab Phoenix in the ribs from her body. The blood bubbles from the girls' mouth as she drowns in her own blood and soon her eyes roll back, her hands dropping to her side. The man holding Phoenix drops her and smirks.

"Oops, I killed her too soon."

Gokudera freezes up at the sight of the bruised and beaten Phoenix, whispering.

"Aydan..." His eyes widen when the man stabs her and when her hands drop he screams. "AYDAN!" The silver-haired teen runs over to Phoenix's side, barely noticing that Hawk shot the torture in the neck, and grabs Phoenix's shoulders. "Babe…babe, it's me…Hayato." He looks down at his girlfriend with eyes filled with sadness before wiping the blood away from her mouth. "Come on, I'm back…" Hayato shakes Phoenix slightly as tears threated to fall from his mint green eyes. "_Aydan_…"

Hawks runs over and pulls the bolt from the tortures neck, leaving him to bleed out slowly and kneels across from Gokudera. He presses his fingers to the side of Phoenix's neck, looking up with horror covering his face.

"There's no pulse."


	142. Chapter 142

Gokudera looks up into Hawks eyes.

"No…No! You're wrong! She can't be dead damn it!" He looks down at Phoenix's body and gathers her up in to his arms, holding her close to him. "It can't…she can't die…"

Hawk sits back and blinks away tears.

"I'm not…I have to get Raven." The archer stands and pulls out his phone, he stares down at it and his and begins to shake. "I can't do it…"

"You can't do it because it's not true! She's _not_ dead!" Gokudera looks down at the redhead in his arms and allows his restrained tears to fall. "Aydan…Aydan…" He begins to cry more freely as he lays Phoenix back down and tries preforming CPR. "Come on Aydan. You can't…this can't be it…You promised we'd be together forever!"

The silver-haired teen breaths some air into Phoenix's lips, tasting his tears as the fall onto the girls' mouth.

"Gokudera…"

Hawk watches as Gokudera tries performing CPR and gently pushes Gokudera away, taking over the CPR. He feels a few rib crack and break under his hands but does not stop. Gokudera watches in horror as Hawk attempts to preform CPR but sees no positive outcome.

"You're doing it wrong! She…She should be breathing now!"

Gokudera's tears continue to fall as he screams out of frustration.

"I'M NOT A PARAMEDIC!" Hawk cries freely. "Don't you think I want her to wake up! She…She's my sister! My friend!"

"WELL SHE'S PREACTICALLY MY DAMN WIFE!" Gokudera's tears are border lining hysterics as he gathers Phoenix into his arms again. "I…I love her…so much."

Gokudera presses his lips to Phoenix's, gasping slightly as he feels her lips already begin to feel colder than he's used to. Hawk begins to say something but stops.

"I have to tell Raven…He deserves to know."

Gokudera stands up, carrying Phoenix in his arms and supporting her head with his shoulder. A deadly look appears in his eyes.

"I'll find that bastard Declan, and when I do I'm going to fucking _disembowel _him."

"Do you really think my sister would want that?"

A young man's voice appears from the shadows and a spiral of water appears in front of the two men. As it flows away a young blond man with piercing emerald green eyes stands there with his arms crossed, silver bracelets engraved with Celtic knots resting on both wrists.


	143. Chapter 143

Gokudera's eye's narrow at the strange young man standing in front of him

"What do you mean _your_ sister?" His eyes widen slightly when he notices the boys blond hair and green eyes. "Wait…you can't be…" Gokudera's sentence trails off into his thoughts. _"Nicky?"_ Gokudera shakes his head. _"No. that's just stupid. Nicky's dead."_ He all but glares at the blond boy. "Who _are_ you?"

The young man blinks.

"She hasn't told you?" His eyebrows furrow. "I mean, I knew she doesn't like to think about it but I would like the think she would tell her boyfriend about her little brother."

The blond rubs the back of his neck and Gokudera's eyes fully widen.

"But you can't be him! Don't lie damn it!" Gokudera feels a bit angry even though a part of him believes the boy. "Nicky…he's dead! You can't be him!" The teen growls. "Don't speak as if you know her when you don't even know that basic fact!"

The boy growls.

"Don't call me Nicky. Only Aydan can call me that." Nicky walks forward and places a hand on Phoenix's forehead. "Tá brón orm Aydan. Tá mé chomh brón orm nach raibh mé in ann a fháil anseo níos tapúla."

The realization finally hit's Gokudera as Nicky speaks to his sisters' body.

"Merda…it really _is_ you…W-What are you doing?"

"Apologizing…I was supposed to save her. That's why the elders brought me back." A tear rolls down Nicky's face. "I was too late…"

"Brought you back?" Gokudera looks at the boy intently. He looked to be around fourteen, which was the age Nicky would be if he hadn't died. Something or someone brought Nicky back to life and made him be the correct age. "What do you mean?"

"I was dead and now I'm not. What else do you need to know?" The younger Lynch looks at his sister. "I have an idea...it might not work but...I might be able to bring her back...But it could just hurt her more..."

Gokudera shouts out without any hesitation.

"Whatever it takes, please! Please…_please_ bring her back!" Gokudera bows. "I'll do whatever you want...just…please…."

A few more tears escape from Gokudera's clear green eyes and Nicky nods.

"Lay her down flat.

Gokudera nods and kneels down slowly, gently laying Phoenix on her back.

"Like this?"

"Yeah." His jaw clenches and Nicky holds out a knife to Gokudera. "I need the blood of the person who loves her more than any other...and it needs to enter her blood stream."

Gokudera quickly holds out his wrists.

"Anything you need. Take it. All of it if necessary."

A determined look appears in Gokudera's eyes and Nicky smiles slightly.

"And have Aydan kill me?" Nicky's frown returns as he pulls the blade across Gokudera's scarred wrist and lets the blood drip into one of Phoenix's open wounds before repeating the process on his own wrist. "You may wanna step back."

Gokudera nods and kisses Phoenix on the cheek before letting go of her hand and inching back slightly. Nicky takes a deep breath ant mutters.

"Uisce." Water flows from his hands and covers Phoenix's body. "Fire is good at healing bruises and sore spots but for the big stuff water is the best thing for it."

The thin layer of water begins to glow slightly and through it Phoenix's wounds can be seen closing. Gokudera's eyes widen as he bites his lips anxiously.

"_Come on, come on, come on…."_

He feels is heartbeat speed up and has to resist grasping one of Phoenix's hands. Slowly Phoenix's chest beings to move up and down as the water flows back into Nicky. The blond-teen sits back and sighs.

"There, the easy part's over."

He looks tired but Gokudera doesn't notice and just brings Phoenix's hand to his lips, kissing it and holding it to his cheek.

"Dio mio…" Tears of joy fill his eyes as the silver-haired teen looks at Nicky. "Grazie, Niccola. Thank you so much."

Gokudera leans over and kisses Phoenix's forehead while Nicky frowns.

"It's Nicholas or Nick. And don't thank me yet, I just brought her body back. Her souls not there yet."

Gokudera's happy expression falls from his face.

"What do you mean her soul isn't there? She's alive, isn't she?"

"Alive yes, but she's a vegetable without her soul" Nicky stands and takes a few steps away before calling out. "Is gá dom tú, leanbh is sine de na lasracha."

A tower of fire blossoms from the floor and a tall, pale, red-haired man steps from is, his emerald green eyes scanning the four young people before focusing on Nicky.

"Shouldn't you be calling on my brother?"


	144. Chapter 144

Nicky bow's to the red-haired man.

"Elder, I am unable to bring back my sisters soul. She is one of your children and you sho-"

"Should be able to pull her soul back? That's not the way it works Child of Water."

"Please mo tiarna, she is of your direct line _and _a Child of Fire."

Nicky watches anxiously as the man kneels down in front of Gokudera.

"What do you have to say?"

Gokudera's eyes widen and his mouth gapes open at the sudden shock.

"I…I don't…" He quickly glances at Phoenix. "I don't know what's going on but Aydan is…well…I love her. If there is any way for her soul to be but back, I will do whatever it takes to make that happen."

The man throws back his head and laughs.

"A Child of Fire falling for another Child of Fire! You two are going to be the death of each other." He pokes Gokudera in the forehead. "Are you sure you want this?"

"_Child of Fire? What does he mean?"_

He furrows his eyebrows at the pokes his forehead but restrains himself.

"With all my life."

"You're not Irish are you?" The man waves his hand in a dismissive way. "Eh, it doesn't matter." He places his hand on Phoenix's forehead and it bursts into flame. "Tar ar ais chun do chorp, teacht ar ais chuig do theaghlach. Lig dóibh arís bhraitheann do heartbeat. Mo leanbh a stór, teacht ar ais chuig an lasair."

The fire flows from Phoenix's forehead to her fingers and toes, covering her body. Gokudera looks up at Nicky.

"Niccola, what is going on?"

"_Nicholas!__" _Nicky sighs. "He's calling her soul. You should talk to her; give her more of a reason to come back."

Gokudera looks down at Phoenix and strokes her hair.

"She already _has_ a reason to come back. We promised a life together…and now that you're back, she should _want _to come back." Gokudera presses his lips to Phoenix's cheek. "I had a dream." He runs his thumb across the place he had kissed before leaning over and whispering in her ear. "We're going to have a boy. I just know it. And he's going to look _just_ like you." Gokudera kisses Phoenix again. "You need to come back Babe. Please…We're waiting for you. _All_ of us."

Nicky kneels down next to the Elder and takes Phoenix's hand.

"I'm back sis." He squeezes his sisters' hand. "Aydan, I'm home."

Gokudera smiles slightly as he hears Nicky speak to Phoenix.

"Aydan…please…come back." He leans over Phoenix a bit more and kisses her lips. "_Per favore_ _Aydan._"

Suddenly Phoenix's eyes fly open and her back arches off the floor, her hands squeezing Gokudera's and Nicky's hands tightly. She collapses back to the floor and Gokudera just manages to catch her before she hits and her eyes flutter shut. Gokudera holds Phoenix up and watches as the man stands and presses his pointer and middle finger to his lips before holding them out to Phoenix.

"I wish you luck Aydan Lynch."

"Is she…back?"

The red-haired man shrugs.

"Should be." He waves his hand over the floor and a tower of fire jumps up. "Nicholas, remind her she is due to come home. My brothers want a word."

He steps into the fire and it flares before going out, leaving Gokudera, Nicky, Hawk, and Phoenix alone again. Before Gokudera can ask what just happened Phoenix winces and moans slightly.


	145. Chapter 145

"Aydan!"

Gokudera looks down at the girl in his arms expectantly. Phoenix moves her body closer to Gokudera and shivers slightly, causing Nicky to frown and place his hand on her forehead.

"She's freezing!"

He quickly takes off his coat and places it over Phoenix, leaving Gokudera jealous since he has nothing to offer Phoenix but he swallows his pride and just holds the girl close.

"_Goddamn it. Why wouldn't I be the one with a high body temperature!"_

Gokudera thinks as Phoenix moans slightly and buries her face in his chest. Her eyes flutter open and she slowly looks up.

"Hayato?...Please tell me this is heaven."

Gokudera breaths out a breathless chuckle.

"After what I've gone through, I'd say this is more like Hell." He hugs Phoenix close to him. "God I missed you…" Gokudera feels a knot form in his throat. "Please…don't ever leave me again…"

"Hayato..." Phoenix wraps her arms around Gokudera and holds him tightly, whispering. "I knew that you would come back for me. I knew you'd keep your promise."

She rests her head over Gokudera's heart and the silver-haired teen holds her close.

"But I was too late. You…you left this world…" He bites his lip in anger when he thinks of all the injuries that Phoenix suffered. "I'm so stupid. I should've came earlier…then you wouldn't have…tch." The Italians leans down and whispers in Phoenix's ear. "I'm just glad you're back."

Phoenix pulls back and looks Gokudera in the eye.

"I never left you. My heart and my soul will always be with you," She places her hand on his cheek and wipes away a few tears still on his cheek "even if I'm not."

Phoenix leans in and kisses him quickly and Gokudera smiles sadly at her.

"Ti amo…_molto_."

He presses his lips against hers and Phoenix whispers against his lips.

"And I love you just as much."

Phoenix leans into the kiss, her hand traveling from Gokudera's cheek into his hair. Gokudera pauses slightly but cannot restrain himself from pulling Phoenix closer into him as he makes the kiss a bit more forceful. Nicky and Hawk exchange looks and Nicky coughs. At the sound Gokudera suddenly pulls away.

"Non qui. Tuo fratello è qui…"

Phoenix gives Gokudera a confused look.

"What?"

Gokudera takes a deep breath before tilting his head towards the blond boy.

"Him. He's…your brother…"

Phoenix's eyes widen.

"N-Nicky…" She searches her brothers' face. "How?" Nicky shrugs. "The Elders brought me back." Phoenix holds out her hand and Nicky walks closer and grabs it. Phoenix's other hand reaches up and touches Nicky's cheek. "You're really here."

Tears begin to fall down Phoenix's face and Hawk mutters something about finding Raven before running off. Gokudera smiles softly and looks up towards the ceiling.

"_Thank you._"

He glances back towards Phoenix and watches as she takes in the moment.

"Is...did they bring back mom and dad to?"

Nicky looks down.

"No…just me."

Phoenix closes her eyes and turns to Gokudera, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder as tears fall down Nicky's face. Gokudera keeps his arm right around Phoenix.

"It's okay…" He closes his eyes as the sight of Phoenix crying breaks his heart. "It's okay to cry…"

Gokudera reaches out his free arm towards Nicky and motions for him to come closer. Nicky hesitates slightly before moving closer.

"Yeah?"

Gokudera pulls him into a one-armed hug and whispers to both Nicky and Phoenix.

"You both have gone through so much. You deserve this."

Gokudera brings Phoenix and Nicky closer to each other and Nicky stiffens but relaxes when Phoenix wraps one arm around his neck.

"I have a family again…"

Phoenix whispers as she leans against Gokudera, keeping one arm around her brother.


	146. Chapter 146

Gokudera smiles slightly at his girlfriends words. He keeps the two teens close to each other before he feels the warmth radiating off of Nicky but not Phoenix and quickly unwraps his arms from Nicky's shoulders. He hooks his arms under Phoenix and picks her up.

"Okay, sorry to cut this short, but I suggest we get out of here before some more of those assholes finds us."

"I can walk you know. They didn't do anything to my legs." Phoenix rolls out of Gokudera's arms, landing on all fours and standing up. "See?" She flashes Gokudera a smile and hugs her brother once more. "I've missed you little brother."

Nicky doesn't say anything but hugs Phoenix back and Gokudera narrows his eyes at Nicky. He pulls at the blond teens shoulders, trying to get him away from Phoenix.

"We don't have time for _hugs _Niccola." He turns to Phoenix and frowns. "No, I lost you once, it won't happen again." Gokudera pulls Phoenix closer. "I want you with me at all times."

"Dude, she's my _sister__. _There's no need to get jealous. And for the _LAST TIME _ it's _Nicholas_!"

Nicky crosses his arms across his chest and looks away from Gokudera and Phoenix. The red-haired girl smirks at her brothers' reaction and wraps her arms around Gokudera.

"Well that's going to be fairly easy, seeing as I've decided to move in with you right away."

Gokudera, who was fighting the urge to smirk, eyes widen as he quickly glances at Phoenix.

"W-What? But I thought you…what about your revenge?"

"Eh, who needs it. I got you and now I've got Nicky. I think my parents would understand."

Nicky takes a step closer, getting in their personal space.

"What revenge? What would mom and dad understand? Aydan you haven't been doing stupid thing again have you? You know that your lucks gonna wear out sooner or later." Nicky takes in how Phoenix's arms are wrapped around Gokudera. "And what, _now_ there's time for hugs?"

Gokudera glares at Nicky and moves so that he is hovering over the blond boy, shielding Phoenix from him.

"Look, I get that you're Aydan's little brother, but that does _not _give you the right to get all up in her fucking business. You haven't been in her shoes and don't have the _right_ to tell her what she can or can't do." He looks down at the younger boy with an intimidating look on his face. "So _back off._" Gokudera wraps an arm around Phoenix's waist. "And I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"OI! Don't have a go at my brother!" Phoenix steps away from Gokudera and over to Nicky. "He has every right to be worried about me, it doesn't matter if he's been in my shoes or not! He's my _brother__!_ Now I get that you don't get along with your family but that does not give you the right to talk to my brother that way!"

Nicky chuckles.

"A true Child of Fire, a passionate as the flame itself."

"And you're a true Child of Water, as calm as a mountain stream."

Gokudera is taken back by Phoenix's actions.

"I get that he's _worried_, but how the _fuck _am I supposed to deal with the fact that there's suddenly another guy telling _you _that _they're_ worried when _I've_ been worrying my fucking _ass_ off over you for the past _week_! And _my_ family life has nothing to do with this!" Gokudera runs a hand through his hair. "And what the fuck is a 'child of fire' and water and all that crap! I'm tired of being the one left out in the dark on these things damn it!"

Phoenix sighs and walks back to Gokudera.

"I'm sorry alright. Nicky's my little brother and I'm going to be protective and he's gonna worry. Think of it like this, there is one more person who won't let me do something stupid that will get me killed."

Nicky's head snaps up.

"What? What do you mean get you killed! Aydan!"

"Nicky, shut up for half a second, I'll explain everything later." Phoenix sighs and kisses Gokudera lightly. "_I_ am a Child of Fire. It's what my family calls someone who hosts a fire creature, like a Phoenix or a Dragon." She kisses Gokudera again. "I'm starting to think you fall into the "Child of Fire" category as well."

Gokudera quirks an eyebrow.

"How so? What _is _a Child of Fire like?"

"Well...they're passionate and active and rebellious and stubborn and a constant fighter." Phoenix smiles softly "But they're also warm and a giver of hope and," The redhead places her hand against Gokudera's cheek "smart and amazing and loving and gentle and..."

Nicky steps up beside the couple.

"Actually I don't think that those last few are qualifiers of a Child of Fire."

Phoenix playfully punches her brother in the stomach and kisses Gokudera passionately.


	147. Chapter 147

Gokudera looks down at Phoenix and smiles slightly before leaning in to kiss her. He presses his lips to hers and begins to kiss her vigorously when Tsuna, Raven, and Hawk run in.

"Ah, guys, I'm glad you're-You're-!" Tsuna turns beet red and turns away. "A-Ah…p-perhaps this is a bad time…"

Raven sighs.

"Really now…we're trying to save Phoenix and you two _still _can't keep your hands off each other."

Phoenix pulls away and looks back at Raven, Tsuna and Hawk before turning back to Gokudera, smiling slightly.

"Ah…continue later?"

Gokudera is blushing profusely.

"A-Ah…Juudaime…i-its' not what it looks-." Gokudera avoids Tsuna's eyes and pulls away from Phoenix, saying nothing. He clears his throat. "So I guess we should…er…get out of here then."

"Yeah, we should…"

Tsuna says while thinking how he hopes to kiss Kyoko like that one day. Meanwhile Phoenix is looking at Gokudera in confusion and hurt. She turns to Tsuna and says in a dry voice.

"I would bow Young Vongola but I'm still stiff from a week's worth of torture." She sees a silver glint in Raven's hand. "Raven…is that my baby? Please tell me that's my baby."

Raven smiles slightly and tosses Phoenix a small silver rod.

"Yes, it's your 'baby'."

Phoenix catches her retracted staff and clips it to her belt and Raven tosses her sheathed knife to her which Phoenix also hooks on to her belt across from her staff.

"As much as I would hate to ruin your reunion with your 'baby', we gotta go for really this time. I hear men coming down the west hall." At that moment Gokudera hears gunshots and he pulls Phoenix closer to him, shieling her from any bullets. The silver-haired teen starts to run in the opposite direction. "Come on!"

Gokudera grabs Phoenix's hand and pulls her after him as the others follow them.

"You know I love my weapons." Phoenix cringes into Gokudera as more shots ring off. "Yeah, let's ge-."

The girl stumbles and collapses to her knees. Gokudera pauses as he sees Phoenix fall and quickly pulls her up into his arms.

"I don't care what you say, I'm carrying you damn it. So don't you dare struggle. I will get you out of here _alive."_

The silver-haired teen glances back and moves to the side, perfectly dodging an attack as he runs faster. Tsuna runs after Gokudera and does his best to avoid any danger, succeeding in tripping himself and narrowly avoiding a bullet the ricochets off the wall.

"H-Hieee!"

Phoenix cringes in to Gokudera's chest, one hand grasping tightly onto Gokudera's shoulder and the other holding her shirt above her heart.

"I'm cold Hayato...It hurts...It hurts..."

Gokudera glances at Tsuna with worry.

"Be careful Juudaime!" He looks down at Phoenix. "W-What…?" Gokudera can feel Phoenix's cold skin against his. "You should've warmed up by now…" An immense worry curls in his chest. "Mi dipiance Aydan. I'll get you out of here as soon as possible."

Tsuna gets up, brushing off his knees, when he notices that Phoenix is in pain and turns to Gokudera. The young mafia boss goes back into Hyper Dying Will Mode because something doesn't quite feel right and sure enough, guards fill in to the hallway, blocking the exit.

"Stay with her Gokudera-kun. I can handle this." He glances at the others and gives a small smile. "Ready?"

Raven and Hawk nod before the three of them rush the guards. Phoenix's grasp on Gokudera's shoulder becomes almost painfully tight.

"Hayato...She's gone...Fallows gone..."

Nicky hears what Phoenix says and is instantly by Phoenix's side, worry coating his face.

"Fallow can't be gone! She just can't! No..."

Gokudera looks down at Phoenix with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean she's gone? She can't be gone. She's a part of you, isn't she?"

Phoenix gasps in pain, cringing into Gokudera's chest.

"Fallow didn't come back with the rest of her soul." Nicky looks up at Gokudera, pain and sadness covering his face. "She's dying."


	148. Chapter 148

Gokudera freezes.

"What? No…NO. This can't…why didn't she come back!" The teen looks down at the girl in his arms. "Come on, I just got you back. I can't lose you again Aydan…"

"The only think I can think of is…The Elder of Earth didn't allow Fallow to come back."

Nicky says as he tucks his coat closer around Phoenix but it does nothing to warm her up and she visibly shivers as her body temperature drops below 80. A horrified yet angry expression appears on Gokudera's face.

"Why wouldn't he let her come back! If he _knows _that her absence would kill Aydan, then why would he…"

"He doesn't like us. Our granddad was a Child of Earth and he left Ireland. The Elder never forgave him for that."

"Tch. That _bastard!_" Gokudera bites his lip as he tries to control his emotions, keeping his eyes fixed on Phoenix, he leans his head down and touches his forehead against hers. "It'll be alright Aydan. Don't worry. I'll find a way to make this better. I swear I'll do whatever it takes to find away…I won't lose you. Not again."

Phoenix moans in pain.

"Ha-Hayato…I love you…"

Gokudera's expression falls from his face as he realizes that Phoenix is trying to say goodbye.

"No…No, no, no. I am _not_ letting you go!" His eyes begin to tear up. "You can't leave me again…"

Phoenix body temperature drops to 70.

"I can't keep my heart going for long…I love you Hayato." A tear leaks out of Phoenix's eyes. "So much."

Gokudera's restrained tears fall as Phoenix gives up.

"Stop it! I love you too much to have you leave me again! Aydan!"

Gokudera's head snaps up as Nicky is knocked to the side by a guard but before he can react a Hispanic man stabs the guard in the throat.

"You fucking touch her again I swear to God I will rip your lungs out of your chest bastardo!"

"_Who the hell is th-?"_

Gokudera's tear-filled eyes widen as he recognizes the man.

"R-Reaper!"

"Cesar." The man walks up to Phoenix and kisses her forehead. "La siento…hermanita. This is all my fault."

Phoenix's eyes flutter open.

"Ces? That you?"

Gokudera's eyes narrow as he watches Reaper kiss Phoenix's forehead but say nothing because he senses a different aura around him.

"You're…not Reaper now, _are_ you?"

"No, I finally got through."

"Ces…you gotta get outta here, the Boss will kill you for this…"

"Not a chance Kid." Cesar leans over Phoenix, obscuring her face. "You're stronger than this kid, don't let that bastard of an Elder stop you from living your life." He gestures to Gokudera. "No se puede morir en este idiota ahora. Él va a hacer algo estúpido, sabemos que lo hará."

Gokudera's eyebrows furrow at Cesar's words.

"I'm not gonna do something stupid! And I'm _not_ an idiot!" Gokudera flips Cesar the finger. "Jódete, bastardo."

"The kid knows Spanish? I like him better every day." Cesar looks up and sees more guards running towards them. "Gokudera, you take care of her. Don't you dare let her down, like I did."

For once Gokudera doesn't feel any sort of hatred towards the older man, instead he nods in agreement.

"I won't _ever_ let her down."

He squeezes Phoenix's hand once before running at the men, a knife in his hand.

"CES!"

Phoenix struggles to get out of Gokudera's arms but Gokudera holds her in place.

"No, stop it Aydan. You can't! This is _his _decision. And as much as you want to protect him, I'm going to protect _you_, even if that means he has to endanger his life." Gokudera tightens his hold on Phoenix. "Don't worry. He's a good fighter. I'm sure he'll be fine."

At the moment, Gokudera watches as a bullet goes straight into the middle of Cesar's chest. The Hispanic man's mouth opens slightly as he turns his head to look at Phoenix, their eyes connecting for just a moment before a series of bullets enters the rest of his body. Gokudera feels Phoenix tense in his arms and she reaches out an arm for her fallen friend, but he pulls her back.

"_Shit…"_

The silver-haired teen knows exactly what Phoenix is feeling at this moment and it kills him to know that that Phoenix is going through it.

"_No…Cesar…"_

"NO!" Phoenix struggles against Gokudera's hold, forgetting about her pain and the cold curling in her chest. "Let me go! I gotta help him! Hayato LET ME GO!" Tears fall down Phoenix's face as she goes limp. "Let me go…please…"


	149. Chapter 149

Gokudera shakes his head at his girlfriend's pleas.

"I can't. I'm sorry Aydan."

Gokudera feels a tap on his shoulder and sees Nicky pointing to the entrance, Tsuna, Raven, and Hawk had cleared it. He gives Phoenix one last apologetic look before running towards the exit, hearing Phoenix's scream that tell him to stop.

"I HATE YOU!"

Phoenix finally screams before dissolving into sobs. Gokudera feels his throat knot up at Phoenix's words and his chest begins to ache but he says nothing as she cries into his chest.

"_I know…it's all my fault. I'm sorry. But this is all for your own good…"_

The group runs out of the torture house into the bright sunlight. They were not in the house for long but Gokudera had forgotten that it was still day time, he sighs at the dark atmosphere surrounding him. Phoenix grasps on to Gokudera, shivering from the cold, pain, and the heartache she felt.

"It happened again...not again...I swore I wouldn't let it happen..."

Phoenix begins to sob uncontrollably as Gokudera frowns at her words. He whispers.

"I'm so sorry…" The silver-haired teen follows Raven as they run towards an unknown direction, the sky suddenly darkening as rain begins to fall heavily. Gokudera glances sideways to make sure his boss is okay before concentrating on getting Phoenix out of the rain. "Do you know where we're headed now Rave!"

"Her apartment, it's the safest place in the city now." Raven stops and jogs back to Gokudera and Phoenix, shedding his coat. "Here." He wraps his coat around Phoenix, tucking it around her. "Should keep her a little bit warmer."

Gokudera nods his thanks to the older man and tightens the coat around her, making sure it doesn't slip. Phoenix clams down a little but is still crying heavily when she says in a hoarse voice.

"Hayato…"

"Yeah?"

Phoenix snuggles closer to Gokudera, gently wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry…I don't hate you…" She shivers intensely and reaches up to brush the wet hair out of Gokudera's face. "I could never hate you." The girl pulls herself up and pecks his lips lightly. "I can't do anything right…"

"No, you have every right to hate me. You just got Cesar back and I didn't even let you have a proper goodbye…" Gokudera holds Phoenix close and leans into her kiss. "Don't say that. Everything you do is perfect. It's me. Not you Aydan."

"Hayato, don't...don't say that..." Phoenix's breathing gets heavier. "Don't put yourself...down like...that..." She nestles her head on Gokudera's shoulder. "Please…"

Raven calls back to them over his shoulder.

"Almost there!"

Gokudera looks worriedly down at Phoenix.

"Come on Babe, not now. We're almost there. Please, just hold on a little bit longer."

"I love it…when you call…me…babe…" Phoenix's body slumps but she pulls herself back up. "I can't…die…I got too much…to live for…"

Raven runs up to an old house that had been turned into an apartment building, banging on the door.

"Come on, come on, come on!"

Gokudera smirks slightly and leans over to kiss Phoenix's forehead before looking up at the old house. It was a little bit run down and in desperate need for repairs.

"_This…is where she lives?"_

An old man opens the door and sees Raven.

"Oh Raven, haven't seen you in a while." He looks past Raven and sees Phoenix. "My God! What happened!"

"Captain, please tell me you didn't rent out her apartment!"

"No, come on!"

The old man usurers them all into the building and Gokudera is immediately pounced on by a large black and white Siberian Husky. The dog puts its front paws on Phoenix's side and licks her face, whining softly.

"Hey Benny…you've been good?" Phoenix smiles at her dog and he jumps down but stays beside Gokudera like a guard. "Told you he's the…best guard dog ever."

Gokudera smiles slightly as they climb the stairs to the top floor, once there the old man opens the single door and Gokudera finds himself in Phoenix's apartment. The room was large, that much he could see but because of Phoenix's massive library there was barely any room left. Gokudera looks around the cramped room but keeps his opinion to himself and looks down at Phoenix.

"Hey Babe, you're home."

He smiles softly at her.

"Not exactly…how I wanted you…to see my apartment for the…first time."

Gokudera's smile widens a bit.

"It's okay."

Phoenix's eyes flutter closed but she forces them open, her shaking hand touches Gokudera's face lightly.

"I…I love…love you…"

The redhead's head slumps against Gokudera's chest and her hand falls down as she slips from consciousness.

"Aydan?" Gokudera shakes her slightly. "Aydan!"

Benny whines as Nicky throws open Phoenix's bedroom door.

"Hayato! Lay her down on the bed! I'm gonna call the Elders here and force them to give back Fallow!"

Gokudera quickly does as Nicky says and while the blond-haired Lynch is drawing a crest on the wall out of blood Gokudera realizes that Phoenix's room is covered in pictures. Pictures of her family, of her team, of her and Cesar, and a host of other people. While the silver-haired teen holds on to Phoenix's hand and strokes her hair he realizes just how many people Phoenix has loved and lost in her life.

"Elders! TEACHT ANSEO ANOIS!"

Nicky's yell interrupts Gokudera's thoughts and the four elements gather in the room, four men stepping from them. One is the red-haired man from before and the other three all have green eyes and black hair.

"Child your insolence is-."

"SCREW MY INSOLENCE! GIVE AYDAN BACK FALLOW!"


	150. Chapter 150

A growl forms in the back of Gokudera's throat.

"Niccola, which on is the Elder of Earth or whatever you called it before?" Gokudera clenches his fist and Nicky just points to the stern looking man by the wall. Gokudera's raises his fist and without a second thought punches the Elder in the face. "_That _was for my girlfriend you bastard!"

The man leans back, his expression remaining unchanged.

"Boy…you need to watch yourself."

The man with the red hair steps forward.

"What does he mean brother? What did you do to her?"

"This _asshole_ returned only _half _of Aydan's soul to her body."

"He did what!" The red-haired man turns to his brother and punches him. "THAT IS NOT YOUR DECISIONS CARRICK! I meant to bring back her whole soul!"

"Calm your tongue Aedan-."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM MY TONGUE! YOU ARE KILLING ONE OF MY CHILDEREN!"

"She is insolent, a disgrace to the Lynch name. I cannot allow her to lead the family."

Gokudera feels his anger rise once more.

"She is _not _a disgrace damn it! YOU ARE! Aydan is an _amazing _ leader and an equally amazing person!" He spits at the Elder. "I can't say much for you though."

As Carrick says a few things in Gaelic the other two black haired men walk over to Phoenix.

"Extreme pain."

"Her mind gave out."

"Her hearts still going though."

"Hm. What do you say brother, can Water heal her body?"

"Only is Air can heal her mind."

They both snap their fingers over Phoenix face and the windows fly open, the wind and rain flowing in over Phoenix's body. The friendliest looking of the four turns to the red-haired man.

"Aedan, if you can convince Carrick to give her back Fallow she should be able to take her with minimal damage."

"Thank you Ronan, Enda." Aedan turns to Carrick and his arms light with fire. "Giver her back her totem."

"I am the eldest brother, you have to listen to me."

"Times have changed brother."

Aedan charges his brother and Gokudera watches the fight with wide eyes.

"_What exactly is going on…?"_

Aedan gets Carrick against the wall and turns his head to Gokudera.

"Hey yet, the kid with the silver hair, you wanna help me teach him a lesson?"

Gokudera quirks an eyebrow and grins.

"You don't need to ask me twice."

He clenches both fists and aims at the dark-haired Elder. The two men standing by Phoenix allow Gokudera to punch their brother for a few minutes before stepping forward and pull Gokudera away from Carrick. The taller of the two, Edna, leans down and whispers in Gokudera's ear.

"Aydan needs you, calm down."

Aedan turns to his brother.

"Edna can I keep going?"

"No."

Gokudera snaps out of his anger, his eyebrows releasing from where they were furrowed, and whispers to himself.

"Aydan."

The silver-haired teen lets his fists drop as he turns around to go back to Phoenix. Aedan steps back and growls at his eldest brother.

"I'm giving Aydan back Fallow." He walks over to Aydan and pulls Gokudera with him. "Come on kid. I need your help."

Gokudera glances at the Elder.

"W-What do you need me to do?"

"Simple. You have to boost her soul." He takes Phoenix's hand and places it in Gokudera's. "Basically tell her why you love her."

Gokudera blushes slightly.

"That boosts her soul?"

"Yeah. Just tell her how you fell in love with her and things that she does that you love, stuff like that. If she doesn't have a reason, Fallow's gonna burn her alive."

Gokudera's eyes widen.

"Okay, okay!" Gokudera bites his lip as he tries to forget about the men in the room and breaths out slowly. "Come on, babe, ya gotta wake up. These guys are trying to get Fallow back so...you need to come back." Gokudera squeezes Phoenix's hand. "You know I love you, right? I've always loved you. When I lost you back at the airport that one time, I thought I'd never see you again. And...and that's when I just _knew _I loved you." He kisses the red-haired girls hand. "And all the time since then, I've just kept falling in deeper love with you. It's kind of scary, when I think about it. Loving someone this much...but I'm glad I do. You're just...so beautiful, and smart, and funny. And a tease when you..." Gokudera gulps as he remembers that there are other people in the room. "You're just amazing and I'm glad that I love you. I'll _never_ stop loving you. So please...come back."

Phoenix moans and turns her head towards Gokudera.

"Hayato…"

Aedan grins.

"That's it…" He ignites a flame and places it in Phoenix's free hand. "Keep going kid. Talk to her, bring her back."

Gokudera squeezes Phoenix's hand.

"Yeah, I'm here babe. I'll always be here. I won't leave you. Not again. That's why you gotta stay with me. We got so much going for us. Hell, we'll have a kid or two I'm sure." He strokes her hair with his other hand. "Ti amo Aydan. Per favore, stai con me."

The fire that Aedan places in Phoenix's hand slowly moves up her arm, coming to rest over her heart.

"Ronan, be ready." Ronan nods at Aedan and lifts his hands, water coving them. "Kid…you may wanna step back."


	151. Chapter 151

Gokudera shakes his head.

"No, I'm _not _going to leave her again. I promised her I wouldn't."

Gokudera looks down at Phoenix's form while Aedan mutters.

"Damn it, why did she have to fall for another Child of Fire." The Irish man speaks louder. "Fine, you don't come out of this it's your own fault."

Aedan snaps his finger and the fire jumps from where it's resting over Phoenix's heart to form a circle around Gokudera and Phoenix. Gokudera gulps as the fire surrounds him.

"_I don't know if I should be scared or what, but this is…exciting…"_ At first all that can be heard is the crackling of the flames but then a song starts to play softly, a soft calm melody with no words. Gokudera looks around. _"Where is it coming from?"_ The song gets louder and then softly a thousand different voices begin softly saying Gokudera's name. The flames begin to change colors, greens, blues, and purples. Gokudera continues to watch the fire as the colors change. _"So…beautiful…"_ A giant bird, covered in flames lands on Phoenix's chest and blinks at Gokudera before touching its beak to Phoenix's heart and disappearing. Gokudera stares at the bird and quirks an eyebrow. _"Fallow?"_ His eyes widen as the bird's beak touches Phoenix and disappears, glancing down at Phoenix and tightening his hold on her hand. _"Come on, Aydan…"_

The flames slowly dissipate and Phoenix moans as Aedan leans down to Gokudera's level.

"Kid, you just saw Aydan's soul. Not many people survive seeing another person's soul"

Phoenix's eyes flutter open.

"Hayato?"

Gokudera smiles softly.

"Hey there, babe. I'm glad you finally came back." He presses his forehead to Phoenix's and pecks her lips. "I missed you." Gokudera gets up and crawls under the sheets next to Phoenix, letting out a hefty sigh. "Now I think I can finally sleep after all this stress..."

Phoenix leans on Gokudera as Ronan steps forward

"We need to bind her again." Phoenix nods and Ronan places his water covered hands over her stomach and heart, a bright light shines and when it fades Ronan steps back. "I hope you weren't too attached to your scars, the body must be whole for the binding to work."

Phoenix looks down at her now smooth wrists and smiles softly before snuggling closer to Gokudera

"I won't miss them..."

Ronan looks at Gokudera.

"She'll have flue like symptoms for a few days and she shouldn't travel for about a week but after that she'll be fine."

Gokudera wraps his arms around Phoenix's midsection.

"Mhmm...Just make them leave so I can sleep. I can't deal with this anymore. Now that I have you back I can relax."

Phoenix snuggles closer to Gokudera, feeling completely safe for the first time in a week.

"Everyone out. That includes you Elders."

"The insolence of this girl."

"Come on Brother, she just came back from the dead twice. We can give her this."

Phoenix waits until everyone is gone before pulling off Gokudera's shirt and snuggling closer to him, resting her head over his heart

"I missed you too, Hayato." She nuzzles into his bare chest and wraps her arms around his stomach "I love you..."

The red-haired teen drifts off to sleep and the silver-haired teen quickly follows.


	152. Chapter 152

Gokudera turns over and opens an eye as he hears a powerful cough and quirks an eyebrow.

"A-Aydan?" He sits up as he tries to help her sit up as well. "Babe, what's wrong?"

Worry decorates his face as Phoenix continues to cough, eventually managing to get out a few words.

"Can't…breathe…"

Gokudera's eyes widen.

"WHAT!"

He pulls off the covers and holds Phoenix up thinking.

"_What do I do? What do I do!"_

Gokudera looks around nervously and keeps Phoenix sitting up as he rubs her back, trying to help her cough soften up. Eventually she stops coughing and collapses against Gokudera, not even bothering to hold herself up, panting heavily.

"My throat…"

"What happened? Do you want some cough drops or tea or…or…or…" Gokudera feels Phoenix's skin against his and his hand automatically goes up to her forehead. "Dio mio! You're burning up Aydan!"

Phoenix groans slightly.

"Are-Aren't I always? She attempts a weak laugh but begins to cough again. When she finishes she leans against Gokudera. "Hayato…can you make me some tea?"

She looks up at him questioningly. Gokudera nods fervently and quickly gets up and runs to make the tea. At the same time, he picks up the phone and dials the number for Blue. He speaks into the phone as he pours water into the tea kettle.

"Blue? Yeah, I know it's early but it's Aydan! She's...She's burning up! Damn it, YES I know that her temperature usually runs high! She's hotter than that now though! And she's coughing like there's no fucking tomorrow!" The teen listens for a reply. "Yes, yes, thank you. I'll leave the door open for you." He hangs up the phone just in time to hear the kettle whistle. The teen quickly makes the tea and rushes back to Phoenix's side and sets the cup on the nightstand, looking at Phoenix with worry filled eyes. "I made you some Chamomile tea. Wait a little, it's steaming right now."

Phoenix leans against Gokudera as she coughs and says weakly.

"When the hell did I get this sick?"

"What do you mean when? The Elders sa-." Gokudera shakes his head. "Nevermind."

Phoenix starts to say something before beginning to cough intensely again. She suddenly gets off the bed and makes for her small bathroom that is attached to her bedroom. The sound of retching reaches Gokudera and he eyes widen.

"_She can't be…"_

"Aydan!"

He runs into the bathroom and kneels down next to Phoenix, rubbing her back as dry heaves wrack her body. Phoenix groans as her body shakes with effort needed to support the dry heaves. As they end she leans against Gokudera and moans slightly.

"I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing?" Gokudera brushes the strands of hair away from Phoenix's sweaty forehead as he helps her get up. He bites his lip before asking. "There isn't something you're not telling me…right?"

"No, I just know how happy you were to have me back and now I'm sick." Phoenix leans against Gokudera as he leads her back to the bed, coughing slightly. "Can I have the tea now?"

The silver-haired teen picks up the cup and hands it to Phoenix.

"It's fine cara mia. I just want you to get better soon."

Phoenix sips at the tea, watching Hayato with wide eyes as he sits down next to her.

"I love you Hayato." She lets him pull the covers over her once more. "Did you call Blue? Maybe he knows how to make me better."

Gokudera nods as he strokes Phoenix's long red hair.

"Yeah, I did." He smirks slightly. "He always knows how to make things better."

Phoenix snuggles against Gokudera while she drinks her tea, setting it on the nightstand after a while.

"Hayato, will you do something for me?"

"Of course. Anything you want."

The young redhead looks up into Gokudera's clear green eyes, looking for the entire world like a small child.

"Hold me."

Hayato feels his chest hurt slightly as he remembers how he failed so many times before in protecting Phoenix and he wraps his arms tightly around Phoenix, pulling her closer to him. The younger teen whispers into Phoenix's hair.

"I'll never let you go cara mia."

He kisses the top of Aydan's head while the girl lets herself feel the safety that Gokudera's arms provide her.

"I know you won't mo grah. You've always kept your promises so I _know_ you never will."


	153. Chapter 153

Gokudera tightens his hold on Phoenix and opens his mouth to say something when there is a knock at the door and he glances up.

"That was fast."

"Blue moved closer to me when I was still taking drugs." Phoenix feels Gokudera pull away slightly to get the door and quickly wraps her arms around him. "No…don't leave me."

Gokudera looks down at Phoenix before grinning.

"I already said I wouldn't let you go."

Gokudera hooks his arms under Phoenix legs and lower back, picking her up and carrying her bridal-style towards the door. Phoenix smiles slightly as she wraps her arms around Gokudera's neck and rests her head on his shoulders. Gokudera opens the doors and Blue sighs as he sees how Gokudera is holing Phoenix.

"If she's sick, she needs rest. You can't just carry her everywhere."

"Hey I promised I wouldn't let her go. I'm not about to break that promise."

Blue covers his eyes and sighs.

"Phoenix, please make him see sense."

"No, I don't want him to let go."

Phoenix snuggles into Gokudera's neck and Gokudera smirks at Blues reaction.

"There's nothing sane about our relationship Blue. Sorry to disappoint."

Phoenix almost replies but she begins to cough again and Blue becomes instantly alert.

"Lay her down on the couch."

"There's a couch?"

"Behind…the black…bookshelf…"

Phoenix manages out and Gokudera nods and walks over to the couch and gently lays her down.

"Like this?"

Blue nods and pulls out a stethoscope while Phoenix grabs onto Gokudera's hand.

"Don't leave me."

Gokudera shakes his head.

"I won't. I'll be right here."

Blue places the business end of the stethoscope against Phoenix's chest and listens to her breathing.

"Take a deep breath." Phoenix does and almost immediately starts coughing and a serious look comes over Blues face, he pulls a thermometer out and sticks it in Phoenix's mouth. Gokudera watches intently and bites his lips as his holds himself back from asking a myriad of questions out of worry. Blue takes out the thermometer and looks at it, the serious look on Blues face deepens. "Well that's not good."

"What do you mean 'not good'?"

"I mean she's running a 105 fever. Two more degrees and a normal human would be dead."

Gokudera's eyes widen.

"What!" He tightens his hold on Phoenix's hand. "She…She wouldn't…what about Fallow and the Elders and her…her…" Gokudera feels a knot in his stomach and has to sit down as he begins to feel dizzy. "I can't…I can't lose her…not again…"

"I'm not going anywhere Hayato."

Phoenix says as Blue pulls out a few herbs from his bag and crushing them into a water bottle. He hands it to Phoenix.

"Drink this." The older man turns to Gokudera. "Take her temperature every hour and if it gets to 107 get her to the hospital. She's in the system under the name Silvia Blackheart. They'll call me when you register her."

Gokudera nods his head slowly, sill in a haze as he runs his hand through his silver hair.

"She's going to okay though, right?"

The Italian teen looks at Phoenix and brings her hand to his lips.

"Blue stop giving my boyfriend a heart attack."

Blue ignores Phoenix as he packs up his bag.

"She should pull through, just make sure she drinks that mix every hour and she should be better in a few days." Blue hands Gokudera a bag filled with the herbal mixture. "One teaspoon per water bottle."

Gokudera nods as he looks down at the herbs Blue gives him and glances back at Phoenix, locking eyes with her as he picks her up again.

"So rest until when, Doc?"

"Tell she stops coughing and her fever goes down." Blue walks to the door. "I'd give it three to five days with those herbs and her system."

Gokudera bows slightly.

"Thank you so much Blue."

The doctor nods and after he leaves Phoenix leans on Gokudera, her strength disappearing in an instant.

"Hayato…I'm tired…"

Gokudera holds his girlfriend close.

"Shh, it's okay. I'll take you to the room right now."

He walks to the bedroom and quickly lays Phoenix down on the bed, resting beside her as the redhead falls asleep.


	154. Chapter 154

Four days of Phoenix resting and Gokudera fussing over her pass before Phoenix's fever finally breaks. She wakes up and the first thing she notices that her throat feels clear and her feverish feeling has finally left her. She turns to Gokudera and gently shakes his shoulder.

"Hayato…Hayato…Come on Darling, wake up."

Gokudera groans.

"No, I dun wanna."

The silver-haired teen rolls over and pulls the covers over his head. Phoenix sighs before turning Gokudera over on his back, pulling the blankets off of him and leaning over her boyfriend placing her face over his.

"Wake. Up."

Hayato curls up into a fetal position.

"No. I'm fugging sleep-deprived."

He stuffs his face into his pillow and Phoenix grabs his shoulders and forces him so stay on his back.

"That's it. You've left me no choice."

Phoenix straddles his hips, leans down, and kisses Gokudera. The younger teen's eyes suddenly opens very wide.

"Mmm!" He tries to shake away from Phoenix. "A-Aydan! Stop…I can't…I won't be able to…" He feels himself slowly becomes overcome with desire for her before full waking up and he swings all of his weight forward, pinning her under him. "I'm serious Aydan. Don't. You're still sick."

"But that's just it. I don't think I am anymore. I feel so much better!" Phoenix leans up and pecks Gokudera on the lips. "And I did try to wake you up but you refused to listen to me, so I had to get…creative." Phoenix frees her arms and tangles her hands in Gokudera's hair. "In face…why don't I show you how much better I'm feeling?"

Phoenix forces his lips against hers again and Gokudera pulls back.

"No Aydan. I already told you we're not doing anything until you're a hundred percent _better_." The silver-haired teen looks down at Phoenix with a wanting expression and sighs. "But I suppose a kiss won't hurt…"

Gokudera leans down and chastely pecks her lips.

"I want more than just a light kiss." Phoenix flips their position and holds Gokudera down, pinning his wrists against the pillows. She smirks slightly and leans down, her lips and brushing against his. "Are you going to give it to me? Or am I going to have to take it?"

Gokudera pushes Phoenix back.

"I'm not giving you_ anything_, Aydan. I'm being serious damn it! You're not making this easy for me. I promised I wouldn't touch you until you got better and I plan on sticking to my word."

Phoenix holds Gokudera and straddles his hip, keeping his back against the bed.

"But I am better Hayato; I just wanna prove it to you." She feels him struggle underneath her and sighs before slipping off him and going to her dresser. The red-haired girl hears Gokudera's sigh of relief before quickly going back to the bed and climbing over him again. "You've left me no choice Hayato."

Phoenix quickly ties Gokudera's wrists to the bed post with a pair of socks. Gokudera quirks an eyebrow.

"And what the _fuck _do you think you're doing?" He tests his wrists, testing the strength of the socks thinking _"Damn it."_ He looks back at Phoenix and for the first time, her glares at her. "Aydan, this is my resolve. Why can't you respect that?"

"Because you promise you wouldn't touch me until I got better. Well I'm better now, and I want you."

She kisses his neck lightly and Hayato closes his eyes, doing his best to resist her.

"No, you're _not_."

"Come on Hayato, it's been almost two weeks. I just want to feel you inside me."

Gokudera can feel his lower self react to her words and has to regulate his breathing.

"_Aydan._"His voice becomes serious, almost dark. "Please Aydan, stop it."

Phoenix begins to kiss Gokudera's neck more harshly, leaving red marks on his skin, and slowly travels down his neck and stops at his collar bone. The girl moves her face back over his.

"You know, I think it's time I marked you."

"Mark me? Why?" Gokudera tries to struggle out of his restraints but fails. "It's not like I'm ever going to be with anyone else Aydan. You know that.

"It's more for me than anyone else." She pecks his lips. "There are four elements in my family, and each one has a place in the body." The girls' lips move to his biceps. "Earth represents the physical strength of the family and belongs to the arms." Phoenix slowly kisses and nibbles along Gokudera's muscle, leaving light red marks across his bicep, before moving to the space behind his ear. "Air represents the mental strength of the family and belongs to the head." Phoenix begins to suck on the skin under her lips, pulling back and smirking at the sizable hickey she left. She then slowly kisses down his chest and stomach, coming to a stop by his navel. "Water represents the soul of the family and belongs to the stomach."

Phoenix takes her time and leaves light love bites and hickeys across his stomach while a growl forms in the back of Gokudera's throat. He quickly formulates a pan in his mind but stops when he thinks of the consequences. The male teen sighs before quickly wrapping his legs around Phoenix's hips and flipping them over. The motions makes his crotch rub against Phoenix's chest and Gokudera moans unconsciously and although he is still tied to the bed, he pins Phoenix down with his lower body. His green eyes take on an almost angry looks.

"Aydan, I will ask you one more. _Please_ stop this."

"But I'm not done yet." Phoenix flips him back over and straddles him again. Just one more Hayato, then I'll stop. I promise." She leans down again, lightly pecking the area over his heart. "Fire represents the heart of the family and belongs to the heart." Phoenix hesitates slightly before reaching up and pecking his lips. "I'm sorry." She quickly goes back down to his chest, careful to keep from rubbing on him, taking a deep breath before biting harshly into his flesh, pulling back slightly with his skin still trapped between her teeth. Phoenix can feel Gokudera arch his body inwards in pain and hears him swear in Italian. As she lets go and looks up at Gokudera, pain filling her at the look in his face. "Hayato…" Gokudera looks down at her with a steely look in his eyes and Phoenix automatically knows he's mad so she quickly unties one of his arms, leaving him to untie the other as she leaves the room. Once outside the bed room Phoenix quickly writes a note saying that she'll be at the Captains place if he needs her and a second apology. "Come on Benny, Boots (her cat) we're visiting Caption today."

Gokudera hears the door close and releases his clenched jaw, it was starting to hurt. He breathing is fast from how angry he feels and his fists were clenched so tight that his nails had bit into his flesh. The young Italians face shows no emotion as he unties himself before getting up and punching the headboard without a second thought. An intense pain travels through his knuckle and up the silver-haired teens are but his anger is somewhat less so he sighs and falls back on the bed, running his hand through his hair.


	155. Chapter 155

Gokudera lays his head back as he flips through the channels on Phoenix's TV, sighing when he doesn't find anything interesting.

"All these Americans shows are crap."

He tosses the remote onto the table and throws and arms over his eyes, trying to relax when he hears the door open. Soon Phoenix's small black and white kitten jumps up on the couch next to Gokudera, the cat had taken an instant like to the silver-haired teen. Next Phoenix walks up behind the couch and shifts uncomfortably.

"Hayato…I…We need to talk about what happened."

Gokudera stays still for a moment, debating whether he should pretend to be asleep or not but after a few moments he sits up and stares at Phoenix. He shifts over and pats the ears next to him, signaling for her to sit down next to him. Phoenix takes a deep breath and sits down next to him.

"Hayato I…I'm sorry…"

Gokudera still says nothing as he puts an arm around Phoenix's shoulders and pulls her towards him, hiding his other hand from her as he strokes her hair. Gokudera feels Phoenix stiffen but keeps her close

"I know you are but…why didn't you stop? You know how much my honor resolution mean to me…"

"Because I…I couldn't…I just wanted you and…"

"But you deliberately went against me determination. I love you Aydan. I do. It just…it hurt knowing you think so lightly of something I take so seriously."

"I don't, I love the face that you take them so seriously. I just…I needed you."

"You don't think it was hard for me too? It was. But there's more to us than just sex Aydan."

"I know but…" Phoenix breathes deeply. "God I need you." Her shoulders relax and Phoenix leans against Gokudera's chest. "I just need you."

Gokudera flinches slightly as Phoenix leans against the ears she had bitten.

"S-Shit…"

Phoenix notices the flinch and pulls back and her hands move towards his chest but pulls it back suddenly.

"Hayato…I'm so sorry…"

Gokudera sighs.

"It's fine. It's just…bruising pretty badly." He keeps his hand on Phoenix's head and pulls her towards him again, resting his forehead against hers. "Don't sweat it. Just don't…don't do it again. Please?"

"No point. I've already marked you as mine." She laughs slightly and when Gokudera doesn't laugh with her she closes her eyes, biting her lower lip. After a little bit she opens her eyes and looks into Gokudera's. "I…I can try to heal it, if you want."

Gokudera shakes his head.

"No, there's no need to. I'm fine."

Gokudera digs his bad hand further into his side, making sure Phoenix doesn't see it.

"But it hurts right?" Phoenix notices the movement and pulls back, giving him a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything's fine. I just don't need you to heal me."

Gokudera moves back slightly.

"I can tell when you're lying to me Hayato." She moves closer to him. "What's wrong with your hand?"

"I said everything is all right Aydan."

Gokudera stands up and keeps his arm behind his back and Phoenix stands up facing him.

"Hayato show me your hand." Her expression softens. "Please." At first Gokudera doesn't move but then slowly moves his right hand towards Phoenix, looking away and purses his lips slightly. "Oh Hayato…" Phoenix gently takes his bandaged hand in her hands. "What did you do?"

Gokudera shrugs.

"Nothing really."

Phoenix unwraps Gokudera's hands and carefully runs her fingers over the bruising on his knuckles.

"It looks like…you punched something…" She looks up into his eyes. "Did you do this because of me?" Gokudera cringes as she touches the highly sensitive area on his knuckles and says nothing, as he avoids her eyes. "You did…" Guilt enters Phoenix's eyes and she drops his hand. "I…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Gokudera pulls his hand away from Phoenix and wraps it back up.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you. It's not your fault. It's mine."

"But you wouldn't have done it if I had just…" Phoenix turns away and runs a hand through her hair. "God this is all my fault."

Gokudera grabs Phoenix with his good hand and pulls her into an embrace.

"Aydan, this wasn't your fault. It was _my_ stupid decision. Not yours."

Phoenix hugs Gokudera, careful to avoid the bruising around his heart.

"Please Hayato…_please_ let me try to heal it."

"No, you don't have to. It was my mistake. I have to deal with it…"

"Please Hayato. Just…let me do something to make up for this morning."

"You don't need to I…" Gokudera stops as he notices the expression on Phoenix's face and bites his lip slightly before giving up, stretching out he hand towards her. "Fine."

Phoenix takes Gokudera's hand in hers and carefully removes the bandages once more before muttering.

"Tar, Dóiteáin na Beatha"

A warm fire surrounds the couples's hands but it doesn't burn then as the bruises slowly fade from Gokudera's hand. Once the fire disappears Phoenix lets go and Gokudera stretches his hand and wiggles his fingers.

"Damn…" He clenches his fist to make sure it isn't a trick and glances back at Phoenix. "T-Thank you…"

"I…Can I heal the bite too?"

"If you want."

"You'll have to take off your shirt. I promise I won't try anything I just…I need to actually touch the bruise."

Gokudera hesitantly pulls his shirt over his head and Phoenix has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself in check.

"Like this?"

"You're really not making this easy for me, Hayato. Can you at least try to not be this..." Phoenix gestures to all of him. "Hot!"

Gokudera cocks an eyebrow and smirks.

"I'm not actually. You just have very bad taste in men."

"Says you." Phoenix steps closer to him and places her hand over his heart, closing her eyes. "This bruise is deeper..." Her head cocks to the side as if she's listening. "It might hurt you to heal it..." She opens her eyes and looks up at him. "Are you sure...I don't want to hurt you anymore that I already have."

"Just do it Aydan. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Phoenix bites her lips and takes a deep breath before repeating the phrase she said before and allowing the flames to spread over the bruise. Gokudera bites his lower lip hard enough to draw a bit of blood.

"_Merda."_

The silver-haired teen tries hard to hide the discomfort from Phoenix but she notices and frowns sadly, murmuring.

"I'm sorry Hayato…I'm so sorry."

Gokudera looks into Phoenix's crystal like eyes.

"It's fine Aydan. Don't worry about it too much, I'm fine."

Phoenix keeps her eyes focused on the flames covering Gokudera's bruise but she smiles.

"Lies. I can feel your heartbeat Hayato."

Gokudera smiles softly.

"It's because you're here." Phoenix smiles but concentrates on her work. In about five minutes the flames flow back into Phoenix's hand and a sickly pallor comes over her. The red-haired girl collapse forward into Gokudera's chest, holding onto his shoulders to keep herself upright. A flash of worry crosses Gokudera's face. "Aydan! Don't push yourself. Are you okay?"

Phoenix nods.

"Y-Yeah...just...haven't used that much flame in a while." She rests her head against Gokudera's shoulder. "Completely worth it though."

Gokudera runs his hand through what is left of Phoenix's hair.

"Come on, you need to rest." He hooks his arms under Phoenix slim body and picks her up, carrying her to the bed room and gently laying her on the bed. "No complaints. Just rest. Please."

"Hayato, I'm fine. Just a little tired. It'll pass."

"Then rest until it does."

Gokudera leans over and kisses Phoenix on the forehead while the girl thinks about it and pulls the blankets over herself.

"Can we go to the Roost when I'm rested? I want you to meet my family."

Gokudera smiles down at Phoenix and settles onto the bed next to her.

"Sure, whatever you want."

The silver-haired teen watches as Phoenix slowly goes to sleep.


	156. Chapter 156

Phoenix wakes up to find Gokudera watching her. She rubs her eye with the heel of her hand.

"How long was I out for? …And why did you put your shirt back on?"

"I can't exactly go walking around half naked for two and a-half days."

Phoenix bolts upright.

"Two and a half days! What! Jesus…I must have used more life flames then I thought."

"Exactly. And you were saying you were alright. Alright my ass."

Phoenix crawls to the edge of the bed and hugs Gokudera around the neck.

"I'm sorry; you must have been worried about me."

"Damn straight. I had Blue come and check up on you but he said you just needed rest." Gokudera lights up a cigarette. "So I just went out and got some groceries seeing as how you practically have nothing here anyway."

Aydan breaths out a laugh.

"Well I never expected to come back here when I left. I'm surprised my library's still here." She smiles softly and when Gokudera takes the cigarette out of his mouth, she pecks him on the lips. "I'm sorry for worrying you…again."

Gokudera places a hand on the back of her neck and brings her lips to his.

"You'd think I'd be used to it by now."

Phoenix kisses Gokudera passionately but pulls back.

"W-Wait…don't…"

"Don't what? There's nothing wrong with just kissing." He brushes his lips against hers. "But then again…" Gokudera pulls away. "You _did_ say you wanted to go to the Roost as soon as you woke up." The silver-haired teen gets up. "So I guess you should get dressed."

He smirks as he walks out of the room, a few minutes' later Phoenix walks out of the bedroom wearing a pair of fitted, low rider, jeans and a lacey black bra, but no shirt. She walks over to the wall and opens a hidden compartment and pulls out a small black tee with the Linking Park logo across the chest. Gokudera sits on the couch and watches Phoenix pull on the shirt, smoking his cigarette and keeping his thoughts to himself.

"_Damn, I want her."_

Phoenix grabs her shoes and sits down on Gokudera's lap, smirking slightly as he groans softly. She bends over to lace the converse high-tops up, the back of her shirt sliding up and giving Gokudera a perfect view of her lower back. The younger teen takes a deep breath.

"You know, I don't like the bob haircut…I'm thinking of doing a pixie cut. What do you think?"

He gives her a confused look.

"A what?"

Phoenix pulls out her phone and looks up a picture of a woman with short hair.

"This."

Hayato stares at the picture and his eyes shift to Phoenix.

"No. Absolutely NOT!"

"Why not? It's my hair."

"Yeah but you're _my_ woman. And I like you with your long hair." He runs his hand through Phoenix's hair. "It's bad enough you cut it once. Any shorter would give me a freaking aneurysm."

"Hey _I _didn't cut it remember! Declan O-Loughlin cut it! So I'm sorry if I want to get rid of the last physical reminder of the hell we went through!" Phoenix stands and sees Gokudera's eyes hesitate on the line of skin showing between her shirt and jeans. She glares and pulls her shirt down. "Come on, we're going." Gokudera's jaw sets and he thinks about a clear retort to her argument but he keeps his mouth shut. Phoenix stalks to the front door and takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry Hayato…I just have to do this. It's bad enough seeing the scars on your wrists without having to be reminded that I worked for the O-Laughlin's every time I look in the mirror."

Gokudera shrugs.

"I just prefer your hair long, Aydan." He runs a hand through his own hair in a slight fit of frustration. "I just don't see why it has to be _that _short…"

"It won't be. I leave some length on it so you can still mess with it. It'll grow out again; I just wanna be the person who decides what I look like."

Gokudera shrugs once more but says nothing as he grabs Phoenix's jacket and holds it out to her.

"Come on, I'm sure they're expecting you."

"Oh god...now I don't wanna go..." Phoenix smiles and when Gokudera doesn't smile back she frowns. "Are you mad at me?"

She slips on her jacket and walks with Gokudera down to the street, waiting for his reply.

"Not particularly. I just wish the changes you make weren't so…drastic." He wraps his arm around Phoenix and holds her close. "It makes me feel like you'll change so much that you'll leave me behind one day…"

"Hey!" Phoenix stops in the middle of the sidewalk, grabbing Gokudera's chin and forcing him to look her in the eye. "That's never going to happen. Ever. I am going to live and die by your side." She sighs. "We've been together for six months and you still doubt me Hayato."

Gokudera's eyebrows shoot up.

"Six months? Has it really been _that _long?" He smirks to himself. "It's like being six minutes underwater."

Phoenix shoves his arm and kisses him.

"I love you Hayato, and nothing is ever going to change that. No matter how many drastic decisions I make."

Gokudera holds his girlfriend close and kisses her back.

"Promise?"

"With every fiber of my being."

Phoenix pulls Gokudera down the road and soon they stop before a bar and, even though it's fairly early, the bar is filled with noise.

"Hayato, there's something you should know. My team is very…touchy. They can and will hug me, try to fight me, wink at me, and occasionally pick me up. Please don't kill them."

Gokudera feels a growl form in the back of his throat.

"We'll see."

"No killing."


	157. Chapter 157

Phoenix pulls Gokudera inside the noisy bar and almost instantly there's a big man standing in their way. He staggers slightly and hiccups.

"Hey sweetie, wanna have a good time?"

Before either Gokudera or Phoenix can respond someone else answers the drunk.

"Not with you she doesn't."

The man turns to find himself facing two men, both in their early 20's one with short black hair and caramel colored eyes the other with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and deep blue eyes. The drunken man stairs at the two newcomers and blinks.

"This ain't got nothin' to do with you."

"Like hell."

The man with the black hair attacks while the man with the brown hail pulls Phoenix and Gokudera through a door."

"Well I can see that nothing's changed in the past few months."

Phoenix says and the brown haired man laughs. Gokudera looks around at the grimy walls that surround the descending stairs in shock.

"What the hell was _that!_"

"That was the bar, and the man currently fighting the drunk is Falcon. You've met him before, he plays bass in my band."

Phoenix takes Gokudera's hand as the man leading them down the stairs chuckles.

"And I am Eagle. Explosives expert. Very nice to meet you Hurricane Bomb."

Gokudera grins.

"Explosives expert?" _"I like the sound of that."_ Gokudera thinks while shaking the man's hand. "I take it there'll be a lot for us to talk about."

He laughs as Phoenix links their arms.

"You two can talk while I get my hair cut."

"What? N-." Gokudera stops and sighs. "Please…at least give it some spikes."

The silver-haired teen pulls Phoenix in for a quick kiss to which Phoenix readily responds, glad that Eagle says nothing and does nothing.

I was always going to. You honestly think I'd let it lay flat?"

Falcon comes up behind Phoenix and ruffles her hair.

"Good to see you back in your normal clothes Boss. You looked weird in a dress."

Gokudera wraps his arm around Phoenix possessively and pulls her closer as he glares at Falcon.

"She looks beautiful either way."

"Unless you're used to seeing her in jeans, then it's weird to see her in a ball gown."

Falcon quickly moves out of the way as a young woman runs down the stairs.

"Aydan, you're back! Oh and your hair…Come on, you're coming with me."

The woman pulls Phoenix away from the man and Eagle gives Gokudera an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that. Olivia's married to Hawk and she's gotten attached to Phoenix. Don't worry, she'll be perfectly safe."

"I hope so. She looks…excitable."

"Who? Olivia? Yeah, she's got a three year old daughter so she's always up and moving."

"She's a good influence on Phoenix though."

Falcon states quietly and Eagle nods as Gokudera's expression softens.

"Well any family of Aydan's is a family of mine, I suppose."

Gokudera holds out his hand to Falcon, who shakes it as they walk into a room filled with lounging people. Most are men, well-built and handsome, but Gokudera can pick out three women in the group. Music blares from the speakers and rattles the ice in the groups' glass but no one seems to care. Falcon immediately goes to the bar and sits next to a young woman with short brown hair and brown eyes and Eagle gestures to the group.

"Well if that's the way you feel, you should meet the rest of us."

Gokudera forces a smile.

"The…rest of you?"

Gokudera looks around the room as a weird feeling comes over him.

"_Calm down Hayato. They're just Aydan's team. No need to get all worked up."_

Eagle leads Gokudera to the bar where Harrier pulls out drinks and the two get into a long discussion about black powder when Gokudera feels a tap on his shoulder.

"Well, well, aren't you two being friendly."

Gokudera turns around at the sound of his girlfriends' voice and his smile drops when he notices Phoenix's haircut.

"Oh, you…cut your hair already…" He reaches out to touch the now short red locks and reluctantly smiles. "It's…nice."

Phoenix runs a hand through the spikes, messing it up slightly.

"I like it."

Eagle looks at Phoenix hard before saying.

"Looks good on you Boss. Very nice." He grins at Gokudera. "You better keep her close or I might steal her from you Gokudera."

A growl forms at the back of Gokudera's throat as he steps in front of Phoenix protectively.

"Back off bastardo."

Eagle laughs at Gokudera's glare and Phoenix wraps her arms around Gokudera from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Eagle you're way too old for me, and Hayato is about twenty times better looking than you could ever be."

Baza sneaks up behind Phoenix and pick up Phoenix by the waist, throwing her over his shoulders.

"Come on Boss, no need to inflate or deflate Eagles ego."

Gokudera quickly turns around and gets into a fighting stance.

"Get your damn hands off of her."

His eyes narrow at Baza who says.

"No."

The man carries Phoenix off into the crowd and sets Phoenix down, where she punches Baza in the stomach and walks back over to Gokudera.

"Come on." Phoenix takes Gokudera's hand and pulls him down a short hall way and into a small office containing a small desk, a couch, and a large bookshelf. "Hayato, breath. That's just the way the act. They didn't mean anything by it."


	158. Chapter 158

Gokudera's eyebrows furrow.

"Didn't mean anything by it! They fucking _touched _you when I specifically told them _not_ to! And even that damn Eagle was threatening to steal you from me."

Phoenix quickly wraps her arms around Gokudera.

"And that's the way they always are. You shouldn't be so mad; you know I'd never leave you. So what does it matter if they touch me or joke around? You know I'm yours and only yours.

Gokudera pulls back on Phoenix's shoulders so he can look into her eyes and a serious expression appears on his face.

"It's _because _you're mine that it matters."

Phoenix sighs.

"Hayato, you are the most over protective, stubborn, suspicious, boyfriend in the history of the world." She kisses him. "And I love it."

Gokudera begins to calm down and a smile tugs at his lips.

"Shut up."

"Nope. Not gonna happen." Aydan pulls Gokudera's arms so that their lips meet again and presses closer to him. Gokudera places his hands on Phoenix's waist and pulls her closer to him, kissing her passionately. Phoenix moans slightly and begins to pull at the bottom of Gokudera's shirt, and feels him pulls away. "No…don't. If you tell me to stop I'll stop…but please. At least let me kiss you."

Gokudera bites his lower lip as he thinks about it before nodding slightly and letting his lips meet Phoenix's once more. The red-haired girl grins as her hips begin to move against Gokudera's and the younger teen has to bite back a moan.

"_You need to stop this, Hayato. Remember what happened last time."_ He senses Phoenix's tongue enter his mouth. _"But then again, she's fine now. She's healthy and it's been almost a month…"_

Gokudera tilts his head to gain better access to her mouth, taking dominance over Phoenix's tongue and moving his tongue into her mouth. The red-haired girl moans into Gokudera's mouth as his tongue tangles with hers, the moan turns into a chuckle as Phoenix feels Gokudera's bulge press against her.

"That your phone Hayato?"

Phoenix grinds hard against Gokudera who moans.

"S-Shut up."

The teen grabs the back of Phoenix's head and leans her over into an aggressive kiss.

"Never gonna happen." Phoenix groans as Gokudera holds her body against his as his hands slowly drift down to her hips. The Irish teens back hit's the wall as Gokudera switches their position and grinds hard into her body while his hands slowly lift her shirt up her side. "A-Are you sure?"

Gokudera nods breathlessly.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Phoenix nods and switches their positions again before pulling off his shirt, kissing down Gokudera's neck and torso and leaving a trail of marks down the silver-haired teens toned abdomen. Gokudera gulps as Phoenix kisses Phoenix's down his stomach, he knows what she has in mind, and as Phoenix's reaches his crotch she looks up at him questioningly. Gokudera's hand travels to Phoenix's cheek and he strokes it in a reassurance before lying on top of her newly cut hair. Phoenix keeps her eyes locked with Gokudera's as she slowly undoes his belt, taking a deep breath as she pulls his pants down. Phoenix licks her lips and pulls down Gokudera's boxers, smiling slightly as Gokudera's takes a sharp breath as he feels the warm air engulfs his members. A slightly mewl escapes Gokudera's throat as Phoenix begins to stroke his length.

"_Just hurry up damn it. I want you so bad…"_

The Italian teen moans softly as Phoenix continues to jerk him off and Phoenix smiles slightly. The girl suddenly takes him into her mouth, sucking on Gokudera's rod lightly.

"M-Merda!" Gokudera's hand buries itself in Phoenix's short hair as his other hand reaches back to find something to grab on to but finds only the wall. The girl groans slightly as Gokudera's nails scrape her scalp, the vibrations going right into Gokudera's member. As the younger teen moans Phoenix begins to bob her head slightly and Gokudera's breath catches. "Aydan… Stop being so…damn…good."

Gokudera smirks but keeps his eyes closed in ecstasy as Phoenix teases him with her tongue.

"You can thrust if you want."

She grins up at him as she runs the tip of her tongue along his length and Gokudera shakes his head.

"No…It'll be uncomfortable for you…"

Gokudera has to resist the urge to thrust as he thinks.

"_But goddamn, her mouth…si sente molto __bene"_

Phoenix rolls her eyes as she takes Gokudera back into her mouth again, placing her hands on his hops and moving them back and forth. After about thirty seconds of this Gokudera loses control of his hips and begins to thrust violently into Phoenix's mouth. The red-haired girl groans and increases the pressure of her mouth around Gokudera's cock pulling loud moans from Gokudera.

"Cara mia, I won't last long…" A knowing smile appears on Gokudera's face. "It's been too long to keep in control."

Gokudera licks his lips but his mouth remains open due to his heavy breathing as Phoenix sucks on him harder for a few minutes before she pulls back and gives Gokudera a seductive smirk.

"If you wanna cum, then cum."

Phoenix takes Gokudera back into her mouth and Gokudera fees his member hit the back of her throat making him pull a bit harder as her hair.

"A-Aydan!" He tries to regulate his breathing but he feels himself getting closer to the edge. "I can't…I'm going to…F-Fuck…"

The silver-haired teen's eyebrows furrow as his jaw clenches in an attempt to hold back his release but he fails completely. Phoenix moans as she feels Gokudera's warm seed flow into her mouth and throat, not pulling back as Gokudera pumps his hips, emptying himself into her mouth. As Hayato collapses back against the wall from the aftershocks he watches as Phoenix stands slowly and looks him in the eye before swallowing his semen in a very obvious way. Aydan grins at the stunned look on Gokudera's face and turns around and walks to the desk, shedding her clothes. The young redhead sits on the edge of the desk and leans back, spreading her legs wide.

"Your turn."


	159. Chapter 159

Gokudera breaths heavily as he leans against the wall and looks back at Phoenix who his smiling at him in a seductive way. A shudder comes up his spine as Gokudera's eyes travel over his naked girlfriends' body, a smirk forming on his face.

"Tu sei una donna lasciva." Gokudera pulls up his boxers and walks over to Phoenix, positioning himself between her legs and pressing his still hardened cock against her. The teen's lips near his lovers but he doesn't quite touch them and pulls back just enough to flash a grin before fiercely kissing Phoenix's neck. Phoenix moans as Gokudera leaves bite marks and hickies on her neck, down to her collarbone, and between her breasts. The girl bends her head back and closes her eyes as she feels Gokudera's lips and teeth on her stomach, slowly working their way down to her crotch. The silver-haired teen's hands go up to caress Phoenix's mounds, squeezing them and playing with her nubs while his lips reach her most private part. The younger teen kisses the tip and looks up at Phoenix, giving her a seductive smirk. "Che dolce."

Phoenix moans s softly as Gokudera kisses her clit again, flicking it slightly with his tongue.

"Damn it Hayato…" She tangles her hands in Gokudera's hair. "Just…do it…"

Gokudera shrugs as if he has no other choice.

"You wish is my command"

Hayato places on of his hand on one of Phoenix's knees and uses the other to spread her lower lips. The younger teen licks one side gently, watching as Phoenix bends her head back and moans his name, her breathing becoming deep. Aydan's hand tighten in Gokudera's hair and she pushes his head closer to her lower regions.

"H-Hayato…please…"

Gokudera grins before suddenly running his tongue to the core of Phoenix's womanhood. The teen prods her opening, tasting his lover, as he listens to the sounds of pleasure coming from Phoenix's mouth. Hayato hums a bit, sending the vibrations straight through Aydan's body before moving his tongue up to her clitoris and flicking it a few times before he latches his lips around it and begins to suck on her. Phoenix throws her head back in ecstasy as Gokudera sucks on her lower regions, moaning loudly as she grasp on to the edge of the desk with one hand while the other pulls at Gokudera's hair. Her pants increase as the silver-haired teen's tongue begins to dart in and out of her opening. The young Italian moves both his hands to Phoenix's hips, pulls her closer to him, and fucks her with his tongue. The older teen is quickly overcome and calls out Gokudera's name time and time again, panting and moaning all the while, before cuming on his face. Gokudera smirks slightly as he drinks Phoenix's juices and once he has licked her clean, he stands and looks down at Phoenix who had fallen back on the desk from her orgasm.

"Don't stop…" Phoenix gives Gokudera a look of pure want and spreads her legs a little more. "Fuck me Hayato…"

The younger teen doesn't hesitate to pull down his boxers, place his hands on either side of Phoenix, and quickly thrust into her. The Irish teen moans as she feels Gokudera's hardened cock fill her, panting as he begins to pound into her.

"You have no idea what you do to me Aydan."

Gokudera's hips rotate into an erratic pace as beads of sweat rolls down his forehead and he places his hands on her hips, keeping Phoenix in place as he slams into her soft body. The sounds of Gokudera's body hitting against Phoenix's echo around the room, blending with Phoenix's cries of ecstasy. The older teen grabs onto Gokudera's shoulders and pulls herself up against him, forcing her tongue into his mouth and moaning slightly as she tastes herself. The two teens kiss passionately before Phoenix pulls back and pants against Gokudera's lips, her eyes shut tight as she moans with every harsh thrust.

"Hayato…Harder…"

Phoenix's hand travels down across Gokudera's chest, her fingers brushing his nipple and causing Gokudera to moan.

"Mm…"

The teen thrusts his hips upwards, hitting a very familiar spot, as his nails dig into Phoenix's hip, breaking some skin and blood vessels. Phoenix screams as Gokudera continues to hit her nerves and wraps her legs around his waist, so when Gokudera pulls back she is able to pull herself back onto him. Gokudera's cock hits her sweet spot again and Phoenix screams out Gokudera's name.

"HAYATO!"

Gokudera forces Phoenix back down on her back and places his hand over her mouth.

"Shh. You're such a screamer." He smirks and keeps his other hand on her hip, keeping her in place as he thrusts into her more harshly than before. "You don't want your team to know what we're doing in here, do you?" Phoenix's eyes are shut tight in ecstasy and her head is thrown back, exposing the pale skin of her throat. Gokudera growls slightly and leans down, biting and kissing Phoenix's neck while he continues to slam his body against hers, hitting Phoenix's inner nerves time and time again. The girls screams are muffled through Gokudera's hands but the Italian can still tell that she is screaming for him to go harder and faster. As the redhead cries out Gokudera's name and moans against his hand, her hand comes up and begins to play with Gokudera's nipple, making the silver-haired teen's jaw clench in an attempt to keep his own moans down. "You're so fucking sexy, you know that?" Gokudera grabs Phoenix's thighs and spreads them further apart, positioning himself into a different angle and thrusting up into a more pleasurable area before replacing his hand over Phoenix's mouth. As the younger teen thrusts harder into Phoenix, hitting her G-spot every time, Phoenix's hand forms a claw and leaves long red marks down Gokudera's chest, lightly biting his hand at the same time, causing Gokudera to flinch. "M-Merda! Jesus motherfu—You'd get along well with Uri." Gokudera lets out a disbelieving chuckle before placing his hands on Phoenix's side, flipping her over and slamming himself back into her. He replaces his hand over her mouth before asking. "How is it I always end up the bruises and cuts?"

Hayato leans over and presses his lips to Phoenix's shoulder, suddenly opening his mouth and biting down hard. Phoenix cries out as she feels Gokudera's teeth sink into the now smooth skin of her back and groans at Gokudera slams into her, forcing her abdomen against the edge of the desk. The girl is laid practically flat on the desk while Gokudera pounds into her as he continues to bite at her back and shoulders. Phoenix grabs onto the edge of the desk, her knuckles white, and screams into Gokudera's hand from the pleasure that came from his cock being inside of her. Soon the red-haired teen pulls Gokudera's hand away from her mouth and says in a seductive voice.

"You're so big Hayato. I don't know if I can take all of you."

A shudder courses through Gokudera's body at Phoenix's words.

"Mi piace quando parli sporco."

Gokudera places his hands on Phoenix's ass, squeezing it as he pushes himself deeper into Phoenix. The girl presses her forehead hard against the desk as Gokudera forces himself farther into her with every thrusts until he is completely sheathing himself inside her every time. She lets out a breathless chuckle.

"Tu sei così duro Hayato." She squirms slightly as Gokudera pounds into her. "Ah! Hayato…Mhmm…"

Gokudera groans and his hand unconsciously moves closer to the top of her ass, caressing the outer ring of her anus. He leans over and licks the outer shell of her ear before whispering into it.

"Can I try something?"

Phoenix shivers as Gokudera's warm breath hit's her ear and she nods.

"W-Whatever…you w-want…"

Gokudera smirks as he places his fingers into Phoenix's mouth.

"Then coat these, will ya?" Phoenix moans and runs her tongue over Gokudera's fingers, sucking on them lightly as the silver-haired teen continues to slam his body into hers. Gokudera feels a sense of please as he feels Phoenix's tiny pink organ coat his slim fingers with her saliva. Once he deems them wet enough, he pulls them out of her mouth and leads them to her unused hold, rubbing his index finger on the outer ring before slipping it inside. He glances back at Phoenix to see any sort of reaction and the girl squirms as she feels his finger enter her, her face cringing in discomfort. "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

When Gokudera sees Phoenix shake her head no, he continues as moves the single digit in and out a couple times before adding in a second finger. This time he rotates them and moves his fingers in a scissoring motion, Phoenix grits her teeth as she feels herself begin to stretch and groans slightly.

"H-Hayato…"

"Sorry, it'll get better. I promise." Gokudera's fingers move in deeper and hook around, massaging her insides. "Is it better now?"

Phoenix moans slightly and pants as she feels his fingers rub on her inner wall while his cock continues to slam into her.

"A…A little…"

Gokudera continues to stretch out Phoenix's hole until he notices Phoenix's facial expression soften.

"Me dispiace, Aydan…"

Gokudera slowly pushes in a third finger, thrusting upwards at the same time and hitting a bundle of nerves in hopes of distracting Phoenix from the pain. This plan doesn't work and Phoenix arches her body inwards, baring her teeth in a soundless snarl.

"Fuck!"

She blinks back tears as her back arches and Gokudera frowns.

"S-Sorry…"

He begins to pull his fingers out when Phoenix stops him.

"No…don't stop…" She groans, trying to hide the pain. "I want this…I want you…"

Gokudera feels his cock twitch inside Phoenix and he knows that he's close so he continues to stretch her.

"I'm not gonna last long Aydan." He thrusts into Phoenix forcefully before quickly pulling out, spreading her cheeks and slowly pushing himself into her unused hole. Inch by inch he feels her warmth encompass his length and he has to force himself to take it slowly. "F-Fuck…You're so tight."

Gokudera says, gritting his teeth.

"H-Hayato!"

Phoenix bites her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, trying to stop her screams, and when that doesn't work she places her own hand over her mouth, muffling her yells. Gokudera regulates his breathing as he pauses and lets Phoenix get adjusted to his size before slowly but surely pulling out slightly and pushing himself back int. He leans over and speaks into Phoenix's ear.

"Shh cara mia. You need to breathe. This is just as tough for me as it is for you."

"D-Doubt that…" Phoenix moans as Gokudera presses his thumbs into her hips and kisses his way down her back, nipping with his teeth here and there. "Hayato…I don't have long…"

She pants heavily as Gokudera slowly thrusts in and out. Gokudera feels Phoenix begin to relax around him so he takes his time to prop her up and grab onto her sides.

"Neither do I. So I won't go easy on you."

Without warning he pulls out completely and slams right back in, the force moves the desk into the wall. Phoenix cries out as Gokudera's fingers dig into her flesh.

"Hayato!"

Phoenix grabs Gokudera's hand and brings it around to her lower area, making him rub against her. She is quickly over taken with pleasure as Gokudera rubs her clitoris hard as he thrusts into her.

"If only there were two of me…" Gokudera breaths against Phoenix's as he inserts two of his fingers inside of her and continues to rub her with his thumb. "For once I'm glad I took piano lessons. They make your fingers…" He bites Phoenix's neck, leaving a dark imprint. "_Flexibly._"

Phoenix trembles under Gokudera as he continues to bite her neck and thrust harshly into her. The girl moans loudly as he slips a third finger into her and pounds into her with both his cock and his hand.

"H-Hayato! I…I'm gonna…I'm…" Phoenix clenches around both of Gokudera's intruding pieces and cums, her back arching as she calls out his name. "Hayato!"

Gokudera feels both her holes clench around him and moans loudly as he throws his head back and decides to let go for the second time that day.

"Ngh." The silver-haired teen ejaculates inside of Phoenix's ass and falls on top of her, breathing heavily as he tries to get over the aftershocks. The teen smirks as he pulls his fingers out of his girlfriend and presses his lips to her shoulder blade. "I love you so fucking much Aydan."

"I…I love you too Hayato…" Phoenix breaths heavily, feeling her muscles tremble, and moans as Gokudera pulls out of her. She turns on to her back and watches him as he begins to collect his clothes. "No, I don't like this." Phoenix stands and pulls him over to the couch, completely aware that his seed his dripping down her leg. Phoenix forces Gokudera onto his back and lies down on top of him, resting her head over his heart while she pulls a blanket over their naked bodies. "This…this I like."

Gokudera's eyes widen and then soften.

"I didn't want to take too long since your teams still out there but ah fuck it." He wraps his arms around Phoenix. "Jesus that felt so…good. I can't believe it's been almost a month…"

"Screw my team…they can think whatever they want." Phoenix snuggles into Gokudera's chest. "I love you so much Hayato."

Phoenix kisses the skin under her and Gokudera smiles softly.

"I love you too Aydan."


End file.
